DBZ: A Warrior's Path
by Kazuma Bushi
Summary: The story of Gohan reaching his full warrior potential, not being a scholar but choosing to adhere to his Saiyan genes. Chichi being actively involved as a fighter and as a better mother. Humans who refuse to watch the action unfold from the sideline and ascend to new, previously unconvinced heights of power.
1. The Story Begins

Edited: 2/4/12

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**(A/N: in this Story the Tenka'ichi Budoukai stadium was repaired faster than the 11 years it actually took. Thanks to Bulma's technology it only took 4 years. This upcoming tournament is the 24th Tenka'ichi Budoukai**.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or anything having to do with dragon ball. This is just a fan fiction.

**Chapter Cover: **_Gohan, Goku and Chichi all spar in the front of their house._

**Chapter 1: The story begins **

"Goku I know you can do better than that" Chichi shouted, as her kick passed harmlessly through an after image.

Goku grinned as he reappeared behind Chichi. "Alright then I'll stop… but I don't want to hurt my wife, if I do who's going to cook for me?" he said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head in normal Goku mannerism. Chichi (sweat dropping) fell over, but quickly regained her composer and shouted back "Food, food, Food that's all you ever think about!"

''Well speaking of food…." Goku said rubbing his growling stomach. He hadn't eaten since noon and the sun was beginning to go down. "Let's hurry up I'm really hungry." _How can he be thinking about food all the time? I'm trying to practice for the tournament, and this is what he's doing? _Red with anger, Chichi clenched her fist her screamed.

"**THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS**" Chichi shouted, as she shot straight for Goku. "Chichi cal..." Before Goku could finish his sentence, his face connected with a strong kick. It smashed his left check, sending him skidding across the grass a couple yards away from the front of their small home.

"Alright fine I'll take this seriously." Red and nearly crying (_anime style_) Goku rubbed his cheek "Boy you kick hard."

"Well I'll kick harder than that if you don't start fighting!" Chichi growled as she charged again, much in the same fashion as she had the last time, expecting her kick to land again and shock Goku. Chichi was widely surprised, as his left arm blocked the kick causing a small reverb.

He quickly jumped back a few meters, to gain some distance between them. His facial expression changed, now more focused and in his fighting stance he stood and waited for a second attack. His expectations were met when a fast punch came; nearly hitting him in his chin as he slightly moved an inch away. But Chichi was relentless, she sent another punch, this one nearly hitting him in between his eyes.

This one had come even faster and closer, as Goku had felt the wind go by with this punch. Chichi eyes flashed and she watched her second fist go by Goku. He was fast, faster than he had been in the fight between him and Piccolo. She had gotten faster too, she had been training every day since then but had taken a break, when Gohan had been born, but had resumed training in the past year.

She quickly released the thought. _Here goes nothing, I'm not going to hold back anything here it comes_. She resumed her assault on her husband, sending fist after fist furiously at Goku. Hundreds of punches had gone by his face, each one closer than the last to hitting the young Saiyan in the face. Moving his head furiously, at top speed from side to side, Goku was beginning to get tired. _Man if she keeps going like this I could be here forever._ Dodging another fist, as it whizzed past his face he thought _dang that was close I have to be more care..._

Goku thought was interrupted, by an unexpected strike to the stomach. _I knew that would work._ Chichi smirked, before hitting him right in the stomach, lifting him up into the air before hitting him again, causing his mouth to drip some blood. Chichi continued her assault; each blow striking him like a jackhammer would strike concrete. Jumping into the air with the intention of finishing off the combination, she sent a gentle looking swift kick right into the WMAT champion's stomach.

Goku's eyes widened as the kick slammed against his stomach, sending him careening through the air, his momentum being stopped only by a large rock, crushing on impact as Goku crashed against it. Chi-Chi grinned, _Humph got you_. Her grin quickly disappeared, as Goku charged out of the dust from the rubble. Wasting no time, Goku lashed out with a quick kick of his own; barely missing Chichi's face.

Luckily though his next attack struck Chichi's face; landing a punch directly in her mouth. Chichi reeled back from the force of the blow, lifting her into the air and knocking the wind out of her stomach was met with a sharp elbow from the fighter. Not sparring a second, Goku sent a high kick to her chin, thrusting her even higher into the atmosphere. Reappearing behind her, Goku put his hands together and brought them over his head. The WMAT champion finally them down on his wife's back; sending her dangerously careening to the ground.

"C'mon Chichi, I know you can do better than this."Goku shouted "We've fought before and you did better than this."

As her face got close enough to touch the ground, Chichi stopped herself. Regaining her composer, she quickly got back into fighting stance. Cupping her hands together, flashing her aura the Ox- Kings daughter began charging her Ki.

"_**Kamehameha."**_

As soon as Goku saw this, he cupped his hands together in the same manner as Chi-Chi had just done. After charging their Ki to its maximum, the married couple unleashed the brilliant blue attacks at each other.

A large bang was heard, as the two attacks met each other in mid air, knocking both fighters back a few feet. Pushing each other's blasts back, the two engaged in _**Kamehameha Warfare.**_

Goku's muscles bulged, as he put more energy into the attack. _Man Chi-Chi's really putting a lot of energy into this. _Goku tensed, as his blast was beginning to get pushed back. _I have to up the tempo. _Goku's white aura flashed, as he put more energy into the blue beam. Now slightly overpowering Chi-Chi's attack, he began pushing the attack back down towards her. Chi-Chi began lowering her altitude, in order to keep Goku's blast from totally absorbing her own.

Goku's muscles surged again, as his blast grew again now doubling in its size. Chi-Chi at this point had completely dropped to the ground and had dug her foot into the earth, causing small cracks to appear around her feet. The Ox King's daughter struggled, as she did her best to stop the other beam, from consuming her and her blast. With one last push, Goku's attack overtook Chichi's blast.

"Woo." Goku said, sweating while wiping his forehead" You really had me..."

Goku's eyes widened as the dust settled from the blast, showing Chi-Chi with two hands outstretched in front of her chest, along with his Kamehameha.

_**Hana Gaeshi Kameha**__ G_oku thought to himself. Chi-Chi grinned as she remembered her training with Tien and Mater Roshi. Master Roshi may have been a pervert, and she had to keep him of her every single day she was there, but it was worth it. Learning _**Kamehameha**_ straight from the master had been worth it, the weighted training was good too. But training with Tien had been the best. Tien had taught her some of his most potent and useful techniques, including the one she had just used. Months of training had paid off; she was finally keeping up with her husband.

Goku smiled. _Chi-Chi's finally living up to her potential. _He quickly swept down to the ground like a bird going after a worm. Chi-Chi was ready; she brought her right forearm in preparation for the charge from Goku. Just as the blow was about to land...

"_**MOOOOOOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAAAAAD **_where are you?" Gohan shouted and stretched, as he had just awakened from the long nap he had been taking.

Goku stopped midflight, and landed softly against the ground "Son me and your mom are outside." Goku responded.

Jumping out of bed and scurrying to the open door the young boy said "Mom I'm hungry." With his stomach rumbling. Goku smiled as his stomach was also rumbling. Chi-Chi laughed at the two boys before saying "Let's go in I'll cook some food". Goku eyes gleamed as he ran past Chichi towards the kitchen; Gohan did the same.

Before she even came in, the two of them had their forks, spoons and knives ready, with their napkins tied around their neck. Both chanting in unison "Food, Food, food." Chichi smiled as she got her pans and pots and began getting the food out to cook.

-DBZ-

Chichi had just finished cooking the food; it was still steaming hot and the boys' were both shoving the food down their throats." Chi-Chi this food is great." Goku said while wolfing down a huge piece of meat in his mouth. "Yeah mom, this food is great." Gohan added in, while chomping down some rice. No matter how many times she saw the two of them eat, she was always amazed.

The two of them had inhuman appetites, it was like their stomach s had a black hole in the center; food just kept coming in. It was a miracle they were never constipated or were fat. Goku trained every day; he was always striving to outdo himself and surpass his limits.

Every time they fought each other they both got stronger, but Goku's power seemed to double and Gohan…..Gohan was _amazing._ He was extremely powerful and was a natural at fighting; anything she or Goku taught him, he learned easily. He was progressing into a powerful four year old, everything was normal except for his tail. His tail was abnormal; everyone, especially the doctors had wondered why he had a tail. No other human on earth had had one except for Goku, and even he didn't know how to explain it.

-DBZ-

_Gazing down at the new born baby, the doctor was shocked seeing the newborn with a tail. He wondered how this was possible; no human could possibly have one. Was he some kind of monkey-human hybrid? No it wasn't possible he thought, while turning over to the newborn's mother. "Ma'am excuse me for asking this, but do you know why your son has a tail?" Doctor Hiro asked, with a puzzled look on his face. Chichi blinked quizzically, wondering how she was going to answer this; she herself didn't know how to answer the question. _

_She responded with a simple No. But it didn't matter if he had a tail, the baby was hers and_ _she loved him._

_-End Flashback-_

Chi-Chi smiled remembering the moment. Since then Gohan had to keep his tail wrapped around his waist, allowing it only to let it wail around in the house. Turning over to her now full stomached husband she asked "Goku you know the tournaments in a couple of days, are you sure Gohan's going to be able to compete in the kids division at only four years old?" Rising from his seat, swallowing his last bit of food, Goku put his fist down on the table declaring "Of course Gohan's going to be able to compete, he'll probably win he's _far stronger_ than me when I first competed in the tournament."

"But you were 13 when you first competed, and that was in the adult division." Chichi exclaimed.

"Don't worry he'll do just fine."Rubbing his son's hair."And I'm pretty sure he'll be able to win too."

"Alright Goku, but when we fight in the adult division; I'm not going to hold back and you better not either or else you'll be eating nothing after the tournament!" Chi-Chi shouted, as she slammed her fist down on the counter,

"Okay I won't hold back."

Goku smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. _I hope we don't fight. I don't know what she would be madder over; if I lost and she won, or if she won and I lost. Either way I'm doomed. Hopefully she won't be too mad if either one of us gets the 1,000,000 Zeni prize._

"Alright then tomorrow is nonstop preparation for tournament." Goku exclaimed. Gohan jumped out of his chair in excitement he loved to fight and tomorrow that's all they were going to do.

**Chapter Notes:**

_**Hana Gaeshi Kameha: **__This is the ability to block a Kamehameha by putting your hands in front of your chest. Tien uses to counter Yamcha's Kamehameha at the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budoukai._

**Power Levels:**

Goku-375

400 Kamehameha 30%

570 Kamehameha 50%

700 Kamehameha 70%

Chi-Chi: 300

400-Kamehameha

550- Kamehameha full power

Gohan-250


	2. Goku's Brother? Enter Raditz!

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

"Speech"

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter I have a few things to say. There will be some major differences from the regular Dragon ball z storyline. Like for one the rest of The Z-fighters won't be so useless. Everyone will Play a Good or Decent Role in This Story. Just to warn you Raditz will be much eviler in this story****. Also the power levels will be much higher than they were in the actual series.**** That's All Enjoy the Story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z, Dragon ball Gt, or anything having to do with dragon ball. This is just a fan fiction.

**Chapter 2**

A wild fist swung by Gohan's Face, the young Saiyan easily evaded the punch. But as soon as he finished his action another fist came at his face. The young Saiyan parried the attack. But as fast as he had parried it another attack had come, this time in the form of a kick. Gohan ducked underneath it only to come face to face with another foot about to connect with his face. Gohan quickly jumped into the air, far above the kick and where his opponent was standing and landed on the other side of the ring. As soon as he landed Clapping, shouting and all other assortment of noises could be heard from the crowd. It was the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai, and the championship match of the junior division.

Gohan had easily defeated his previous opponents with ease and without wasting a 16th of his power. His opponent in the championship round was a young girl named Videl who was quickly becoming frustrated at Gohan._ This can't be happening I trained so hard for this match Dad said there was no other kid on the planet who could defeat me THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING._

"Come on Videl are you just gunna let that weak kid beat you can do much better than this. You're the daughter of the world famous Hercule c'mon" Yelled Hercule, Videl's father.

"If that man doesn't shut up l'm going to kick his ass" Shouted ChiChi "My son is far from weak he could his ass halfway across the earth"

"ChiChi calm down let him talk remember we can always get him in the tournament "responded Goku "You're right Goku We can" Said Chichi as she smiled wickedly dreaming of torturing Hercule in various ways.

"Let's just watch this match and see how it turns out" Goku said as he turned his focus back onto the ring.

Gohan was currently staring at a butterfly that had landed on his right hand._ Wow it's so pretty_ thought the young Saiyan as he was completely enticed by the majestic insect.

"Now your chance Videl Get Him" Hercule Shouted to Videl.

The young girl quickly sprung into action after hearing her father's suggestion. She sped across the arena and cocked back her fist aiming it at the seemingly unaware Saiyan. She smiled as she expected her fist to land on Gohan's face but it only caught air. She quickly turned around as she heard the sound of two feet landing on the ground. But As soon as she did her face was hit with a strong knee to the jaw, sending her stumbling back. She tried to regain her composure but was met with a rib cracking punch to her abdomen before she could. Her knees caved in sending her tumbling to the ring floor. But before she crashed into the floor Gohan's foot collided harshly with her face sending her flying out the ring and into the opposite wall.

The wall shattered on impact leaving Videl underneath a pile of rubble and dust. The entire arena stood silent no one making a move sound or noise. They were shocked at what they had seen the daughter of one of the world's strongest martial artists had been defeated in three quick, deadly moves. The Tenkaichi announcer regained himself and quickly called the match, Gohan was the junior division winner. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts praising the world's strongest boy. Gohan quickly ran out the ring and went to where his father and mother were seated. They quickly engulfed the young Saiyan in a hug and told him how proud they were of him.

-DBZ-

Thousands of miles away from the arena, a small white spaceship had landed in a Field. The door on the spaceship opened and revealed a tall man who was clearly not from earth. He had a tail wrapped around his waist and was wearing some sort of armor which was not of this world. He had extremely long hair which ended about an inch off of the ground and he had a scouter on his face. His scouter beeped picking up on billions of insignificant weak power levels. _Damn that __Kakarrot he couldn't even destroy a planet as weak as this one. Humph is no wonder they sent him to this futile planet. _

Being lost in his own thoughts the alien hadn't even noticed a human farmer sneak up on him with a shotgun in hand. "Wh wh what aaaaarrrrreee you" Stammered the man. The alien turned his attention to the man and looked into his scouter.

"A measly power level of 5, pfft what a weakling" Said the long haired alien.

The Long Haired alien began to walk towards the farmer. "Stay back oooorrrr I promise iiii llll shoot" the farmer stammered again.

Little did he know those would be his last words. The farmer pumped his shotgun and fired a bullet. Before he could blink the alien had the newly fired bullet in his hand. The man stood terribly frightened he tried to fire his gun again but his shaking hands got in his way. As soon as his hands found the trigger of the gun he felt some cold metallic thing penetrate through his skin. It was the bullet the alien had caught! It flew threw his skin, past his heart, through his spine, and finally out his back. He coughed up an ounce of blood before he hit the ground. The Alien walked over to the dead man covered in a pool of red liquid and laughed.

"Weakling did you really think you could defeat a Saiyan with you power level?" the alien said, in a cruel, mocking tone. He took one last look at the man before he incinerated him with a blue beam of light. He Took Off To The sky and flew off. _Where is that detestable low class warrior I call brother. On a planet this weak it shouldn't be hard to find him._ His scouter beeped loudly it had just picked up on a high power level._ It has to be Kakarrot, Here I come._

-DBZ-

A Kick Passed Piccolo's head the green being evaded it and latched on to the Fighter's foot. He Gained control of it and tightened his grip of the foot. He Gained sum space on the His opponents ankle and proceeded to move his reach to his opponent's leg. He squeezed hard and sunk his extended sharp nails into the man's skin. He screamed in agony as the nails contracted some of his blood. Piccolo feeling the urge to end the battle began to rotate in a 360 degree motion. He Gained wind and caused a small hurricane to form around him and the man. As soon as he gained enough inertia he let go of the man sending him flying, face first into the arena wall.

The impact broke the man's nose and several of his teeth; he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon. His opponent had been a man by the name of Spopovich. He was large in stature and appeared he would be a decent opponent but Piccolo had been proven wrong._ This useless tournament these fighters aren't even worthy to clean the dirt off of my shoe._ The Namekian glanced at the arena, his eyes landing on Son Goku._ I'll just by my time until the finals I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU SON GOKU. _With that thought Piccolo flew out off the ring and back to the stage for the fighters. He heard no clap, applauds or any praise at all. The crowd just looked at him terrified remembering his power from the last tournament.

"Wow Piccolo's as brutal as ever" Said Yamcha the scar faced warrior

"And he's as powerful as ever too" Responded Krillin the bald headed former monk

"It'll be fun to fight Goku again" said Chiaotzu, while floating in the air

"It doesn't matter I just want my match with Goku" concluded Tien the 3 eyed warrior saying the same thoughts the four warriors in the room were having.

-DBZ-

_Over There, eight large power levels at least for this planet, on that island. I'm coming Kakarrot Get ready._ The alien Thought while flying at supersonic speeds.

-DBZ-

ChiChi was currently occupied dodging various blows from her blonde haired opponent. Jewel what an odd name she thought to herself. _I wonder who named him that because he certainly isn't a Jewel at fighting._ She was brought out of her thoughts as Jewel's foot grazed her face. She had been unaware and hadn't noticed that Jewel had strategically backed her up against the edge of the ring. If one more attack connected she would be out of the ring. Seizing on the opportunity Jewel attacked her furiously with several blows.

ChiChi began to block and before she knew it she was out of the ring. Jewel smiled smugly as he believed he was the victor. But he soon noticed ChiChi was hovering above the grass outside the ring. His Jaw dropped and he stood silently perplexed ._What is going on? How is she doing this? IMPOSSIBLE. _Thoughts began racing through his mind and beforehe knew what was happening he was the force of a rampaging elephant. The attack pulverized his face and sent him flying out of the ring. He eventually landed in the same spot as Piccolo's opponent had and deepened the damage to the wall. Jewel got a concussion from the attack and was knocked out cold. The announcer declared ChiChi the winner, she briskly flew off to regroup with her husband and child.

The Announcer was about to prepare the next match when suddenly a man flew down from the sky and landed in the middle of the ring. Everything went quiet; the crowd eyed him warily even though most of them couldn't sense ki they could feel the powerful aura radiating off of him. His scouter beeped once again picking up on those eight high power levels. The announcer had decided he had enough off the wait so he moved forward from behind the strange, long haired man and put his hand on his shoulder. The long haired warrior reacted so fast no one save the eight warriors his scouter had picked up on could follow his movement, and even they had a hard time doing it.

In a flash the alien gripped and crushed the announcer's hand breaking every bone in that hand. He violently tugged the announcer forward over his back, nearly ripping the poor man's arm from his body. The unknown assailant threw him into the arena wall with such force and brute strength that is shattered on the man's collision. Every Bone in The Announcer's body broke on impact and several of his blood vessels's burst from the impact. His body slumped over and collapsed underneath the rubble and debris from the wall.

"WHERE IS KAKKAROT" Screamed the long haired alien "COME OUT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL"

Everyone in the crowd started panicking and running for their lives. It was pure utter chaos. A stampede of people attempted to exit the arena but only too come close to a ki beam. The Blast incinerated the exit. The Long haired alien began to fire several powerful blasts all over the arena directed towards the exits. Occasionally some of his blast hit some of the innocent bystander and obliterated them into nothing. He chuckled to himself before shouting again "COME OUT KAKARROT"

Goku, his family, Piccolo, and his friends quickly rushed to the ring. The Alien's scouter beeped again noticing the incoming powers diverging towards him in the center of the ring. They spread out surrounding the unknown assailant in a circle.

Goku was the first to speak, "WHO ARE YOU? WHWY ARE YOU HERE? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Screamed, Goku at the top of his lungs. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOUR RECKLESSY WASTING HUMAN LIVES". "LEAVE NOW AND I PROMISE YOU WON'T GET HURT"

The alien merely scoffed at Goku. "Kakarrot you're sense of humor is amusing. You kill me? Never! Not in a million years "The long haired man broke out in insane laughter.

'What's so funny" growled Piccolo

"The thought of any of you beating me even if you combined your strength you wouldn't be able to even touch me" The long haired alien smirked

"Can we hurry this up I have to defeat that puny scumbag you called Kakarrot "Responded Piccolo

"A Yes Back to the matter at hand" The long haired man pointed at Goku "I have come here for you"

"Me?" Mustered Goku "but why Me?"

"Because you are My Brother" The long haired alien said while smiling viciously

"No that's Impossible!"

"No its Not We are family, you are a Saiyan, You are My Brother and I am Raditz "

"I'm a what?'"

"A Saiyan, speaking of which what happened to your tail?"

"My tail? I cut it off years ago it was too much off problem"

_Damn right it was I still remember the first time I saw him become that monster on the night of that full moon. That thing was too dangerous._ Thought Yamcha remembering what happened to Goku on nights of full moons when he still had his tail._ That horrific transformation still plays in my mind and scares me till this day._

"You cut off your tail? You're an even bigger fool than I thought possible our tail is the source of a Saiyan's true power" said Raditz as he flung his tail around for show

"This can't be true imp...!" retorted Goku

"It is very true! We are Saiyan's the most powerful race in universe. Our home planet Vegeta was destroyed by a comet. We are a warrior race, we are conquers of planets. The weaker people of are race like you were sent out from Vegeta to conquer and decimate insignificant planets like this one. You were one of those children sent here to destroy and pillage but we can clearly see you did not accomplish your duty. I have come here to bring you back with me. Currently there are two other Saiyan's excluding you and I left in the universe. We need your help if we are to reclaim our former glory".

Everyone stood shocked in silence no muscle tensed or any movement occurred at all. It was a gigantic load to take in. Finally Gohan decided to break the silence.

"Daddy can't be an alien he's as normal as anybody"

Raditz quickly turned his attention to the young boy. He noticed the boy's tail wrapped around his waist.

"Kakarrot is that your son?" The question was left unanswered because before anyone knew what was happening Raditz had Gohan in his hand by his tail. He tugged on his tail which decreased the young boy's power. He then karate chopped the boy in the neck knocking him out cold.

"Kakarrot I highly suggest you follow these commands I'm about to give you if you want to see your son again. I want a hundred dead earthlings brought to me by this time tomorrow or you can kiss your son and this planet goodbye." He chuckled softly and began his ascent into the sky above.

"NO YOU CAN'T" Goku's words fell on deaf ears, by the time those word's had been spoken Raditz was a mile away from the stadium. Goku broke in frustration at the events that had just occurred before his eyes. He should have done something but he just stood there and let it happen before his eyes. But nobody was at angry as ChiChi that man who appeared to be Goku's long lost brother had just kidnapped her son and killed hundreds of civilians.

"GOKU WERE GOING TO GET MY SON BACK RIGHT NOW"

Everyone stood frightened and scared by the venom they heard in Chichi's Voice. Even Piccolo shivered a little bit he knew No one could get in the way of an angry Mom. "Come on Goku let's go after that long Haired freak or are you afraid to go after him?" Goku turned his attention to Piccolo and stared at him directly in the eyes. "Why are trying to help us I know it's not out of the kindness of your heart". Piccolo smirked before he responded "The sooner we kill him the sooner I will be able to defeat and crush you like the worm you are." Goku eyed him warily before responding with a smile "alright then let's go". Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu prepared to take off but before they could Goku waved them off.

"This is a personnel matter I don't want you guys to injure your self's or worse. Plus I need you guy's to stay here and help clean up this mess Raditz started."

All four warriors powered down and looked at Goku they knew he was right and they also couldn't deny his infamous smile. "Alright we'll stay" Tien said speaking for the group of four. Goku responded silently with a smile. Goku, Chichi, and Piccolo ascended into the sky and took off with at supersonic speeds.

-DBZ-

Raditz had just tossed Gohan into his spaceship the Boy was surprisingly powerful he was questioning whether his scouter was broken. There was no way a child of his age should have a power level of 500 even if he was a Saiyan. He quickly discarded his thoughts as his scouter beeped indicating that three power levels were quickly descending towards his location. Raditz frowned at the stupidity of his brother and the two other power levels. He was hoping he wouldn't have to kill his brother but he was quickly realizing that he just might have to. But Kakarrot's son would be a good consolation prize.

-DBZ-

Goku and company landed on a scorched field everything in a two mile radius were completely obliterated. The field was ablaze and the breezing wind only added to the flame's intensity. Black smoke filled the sky blocking the sun's rays. The fire was gaining more ground by each fleeting second. It was clear Raditz was here, only he could cause this much destruction and mayhem. Goku and company proceeded to advance toward the gigantic power level they were sensing.

-DBZ-

After walking a couple of meters the three warriors came face to face with Raditz. Raditz was staring angrily at Goku if looks could kill Goku would have been nothing but ash. "Kakarrot you idiot you're a disgrace to are race it appears I must kill you. Your fate has been sealed you choose to side with this detestable race fine then". Goku growled before responding "MY NAME IS GOKU AND I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE SAIYAN RACE I AM A HUMAN BIENG AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED". Chichi smiled as she heard Goku's words Piccolo merely smirked. "Enough talk I have more important business to attend to so let's begin" Piccolo discarded his cape and training weights. ChiChi and Goku followed his lead and did the same thing. Raditz laughed before responding "you expect to fight me with power levels of 924,950 and 650. Hahaha you amuse me. I have a power level of 2,700"

Those were Raditz last words before he disappeared and appeared before Goku with his fist buried in his stomach. Five of Goku's ribs snapped on impact causing Goku to drop to his knees. Piccolo charged at Raditz unprotected back with a karate chop. Before His attack reached his stomach was hit with a bone snapping kick, sending him flying in the opposite direction. ChiChi attacked Raditz from his right side only for all of her attacks to be easily swatted away like an annoying insect. Raditz then went on the offensive and proceeded to pummel her. With one last final blow Raditz sent Chichi flying in the opposite direction that he had sent Piccolo.

By this time Goku had somewhat recovered from Raditz vicious blow and was on his feet. He wildly attacked His brother with a combination of punches and swift kicks. None of them landed, in Raditz eyes the blows appeared to be in slow motion. With a Swift Kick to his head Goku was sent flying in the same vicinity as ChiChi and Piccolo. Raditz chuckled and rushed to once again engage the three warriors. Goku, Chichi, and Piccolo quickly regained their composure and prepared for the incoming attack. Their expectations were met when Raditz rammed full speed into Piccolo, taking the air out of his mouth. Goku and ChiChi attacked Raditz from his left and right side. All of their attacks proved futile as Raditz easily evaded all of the blows.

They quickly became engaged in a battle in a supersonic speed battle. . Sonic booms could be heard when the three warriors collided. The intensity of the battle caused the earth to tremble beneath these powerful warriors. Piccolo soon joined the fray after recovering from the powerful Saiyan's blow. It was a three on one battle but it soon became apparent that Raditz still had the advantage. With one hand he was blocking and swatting all of attacks, he was doing same with his other hand blocking Piccolo's attacks. Raditz didn't even bother to block Chichi's blows he simply bopped and weaved his head to evade her attacks. After traveling a few meters the supersonic battle ended with Raditz blasting the three warriors away with a brilliant blue ki beam. "Hahaha is this it? This is all you have to offer? Pitiful".'

Raditz proceeded to charge his ki and formed two purple energy spheres around his hands (**Saturday Crush**). He released the attack after his ki had been charged to its peak. The Two purple Spherical beams were released and aimed towards the three warriors who lay on the ground bruised and battered. The three warrior's eyes opened and went wide as dinner plates when they saw the attack coming towards them. Mustering up the remaining strength they had they hurriedly fled from the location the attack was aimed at.

A loud boom was heard as the attack hit the ground. It obliterated everything in its path. Dust and debris soon flooded the sky and field. The three warriors closed and hid their eyes from the incoming dust and debris. When they opened their eyes they saw a humungous crater were they formally had stood. The crater went at least 5 miles deep into the ground. Raditz smirked before he began chagrining up purple and orange electric energy around his hand (**Shining Friday**). Raditz finished building up the attack and paused for a minute. He thought about whom to kill first he intended to end someone's life with this powerful attack. He smiled wickedly and looked at Chichi the woman appeared to be the mother of Gohan and the wife of Kakarrot. He phased out of sight and reappeared behind ChiChi. The electric energy crackled through his fingertips. He plunged his where he thought her stomach was going to be. Raditz smiled thinking he had just killed Chichi but he looked at his hand and saw it was buried in Goku's stomach!

Goku had sensed the incoming attack and jumped in the way of the attack. Goku looked down at his stomach and saw and Raditz hand crackling with energy through it. Raditz removed his hand from Goku's stomach and he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he remembered was him smiling sadly at Chichi and hearing a screeching a shout of terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-DBZ-

Gohan had just woken up the last thing he remembered was a long haired man arriving at the tournament and killing innocent civilians. He had barely opened his eyes when he heard a scream filled with anger, terror, and sadness. It was a familiar sounding voice it he didn't recognize whose it was but he realized somebody needed his help. He was struggling to get out off the spaceship when he realized it was his Mother's voice! He mustered up all the strength in his body and broke out off the spaceship.

-DBZ-

Chichi was crying uncontrollably the attack had been aimed at her it was all her fault Goku was dead. If only she had been more powerful she could have stopped it, she was useless. Piccolo on the other wasn't taking it well either even though it didn't appear so on the outside. _That Saiyan he killed him that was supposed to be my job I WAS SUPPOSED TO EXTRACT ME REVENGE HE WILL PAY_. Piccolo got into a fighting stance and was about to rush into battle when suddenly he saw Gohan running full speed towards Raditz.

-DBZ-

Gohan rushed full speed at Raditz he couldn't sense his father's power level and knew what that meant. As he speed by Piccolo he saw his mother on the ground crying. Raditz would pay was the only thing that replayed over and over in his mind. He finally got to Raditz and released all his rage and power into a concentrated attack; a head but. The viciousness and power of the blow was unbelievable. Raditz armor gave into the brutal attack and broke. The attack penetrated his skin with such force that some of it actually tore off. He felt at least five or his ribs break, he spat out some blood before a collapsed to the floor._ Blast that damn boy his power level is ridiculous my scouter can't be correct. A boy of his age can't be more powerful than me NO IMPOSSIBLE. I've had enough of these games this ends now I guess Kakarrot's son will have to die also what a shame. _Raditz rose to his feet and was now angrier than ever. He punched Gohan in the stomach sending him flying back to the area where the wrecked spaceship lay. Gohan couldn't have done anything about that attack; he had just wasted all his strength on that one head butt and was now exhausted. He finally collapsed and gave in to his exhaustion.

"BLAST IT ALL" Piccolo shouted he was furious this battle needed to end soon his body was weary from the battle. "Chichi stand to your feet and fight! Do you want your husband's sacrifice to be in vain? If Raditz wins he'll not only kill me and you but Gohan and everyone else on this planet! As much as I hate to admit it I need your help I cannot do this alone! Chichi rose to her feet she realized Piccolo was right crying and feeling sorry wasn't going to do anything. "So what do you have in mind?" Piccolo half smiled before responding "Individually we cannot do anything to him but if we attack together with our most powerful attacks we will at least stand a chance". Chichi nodded signifying she understood and agreed with his commands. "Good now I need you to engage him one on one because my most powerful attack takes some time and concentration". Chichi narrowed her eyes at Piccolo before beginning her attack on the Raditz

_Does she think she can go against me one on one? She must have a death wish which I will enjoy granting._ Chichi began her assault with a kick aimed at his abdomen. Raditz evaded and sent a kick of his own at the Ox king's daughter. Chichi however wasn't so lucky her reflexes were to slow to react and the speedy kick hit her. It hit her directly in the mouth; she spat some blood before once again engaging Raditz. This time she engaged Raditz with a forearm he countered with his own. The collision caused a shockwave. Chichi then attacked with a shin he countered again with one of his own causing another shockwave. Every attack Chichi did Raditz would copy. Soon the two warriors' were engaged in a high speed battle.

_Good she distracting him we might just have a chance after all._ _Hold on just a bit longer Chichi I know you can do it._ Just as Piccolo came out of his thoughts He saw Chichi Get kicked out of the sky.

The two warrior's battle had ascended to the sky above them and Raditz had the clear advantage. Raditz scouter Beeped; picking up on a growing power level. _The Namekian? But HOW IMPOSSIBLE 1,900 AND RISING NO._ Piccolo noticed the long haired was starring directly at him. _Damn It he's on to our plan oh well we have to do it NOW._ "CHICHI IT'S TIME NOW". Chichi responded by cupping her hands together and began to speak those infamous words; Kamehameha. A brilliant blue light began to glow and expand in her hands. Raditz scouter beeped picking up on another growing power level. _1,800 and growing! IMPOSSIBLE BLAST THIS DEVICE._ Raditz took off the scouter and threw it away. It was useless to him now.

As soon as he had finished his action he saw to ascending beams of light coming directly at him. One was a spiraling _beam_ of yellow light; the other was a big blue beam. His eyes widened before he was engulfed by the beams. Piccolo and Chichi smiled as they looked over at each other it was finally over. Or so they thought before they heard an angry shout that chilled them to their spin. "TO THINK I'VE BEEN INJURED BY A NAMEKIAN AND SOME USELESS FEMALE HUMAN YOU WILL PAY TIME TO DIE" Piccolo and Chichi looked up and saw and bruised and battered Raditz floating in the same position. His armor had had been completely destroyed and he had several cuts and bruises all over his body.

Following up with what he had said Raditz descended down on the warriors he attacked with no mercy. He fired a large red beam at Piccolo the Namekian attempted to doge it but when he did the attack hit his arm instead Tearing it off in an instant. He screamed in Agony and fell to the floor and began wailing all over it. Chichi received a fist to the face which knocked her out cold. Both warriors lay on the floor defeated all hope looked lost.

-DBZ-

"NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN" It was a voice no one expected to hear it was Goku!

He slowly struggled to his feet and grabbed and pulled Raditz by his unprotected tail, Raditz power level immediately decreased.

'COM ON CHICHI AND PICCOLO I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOREVER AND I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGHT TO EITHER".

Chichi rose from the ground and saw her husband struggling but holding Raditz by his tail. Piccolo had managed re grow his lost limb and stood to his feet.

"Goku you're alive!" exclaimed the Namekian. "Yes I am but I don't know for how much longer I need you to hurry up and attack Raditz now." Chichi eyes widened "Goku I can't do that the attack will go through him and kill you too" Goku smiled sadly before saying "I know but we have to stop him and I don't have that much time left alive anyway".

Chichi's eyes watered before she stood up " I don't have much power left though" Piccolo looked at her and said

" I Don't either but if you give me some of your energy then together we might just be able to finally end this" Chichi nodded and put her hand on Piccolo's shoulder while Piccolo began to charge up one last Special Beam Cannon. "You'd better hurry I can't keep this up much longer". Raditz had begun fidgeting and fighting Goku to release his grasp on him when he saw Piccolo begin to do that deadly move. "HURRY UP DO IT".

Goku couldn't control Raditz for much longer. "HERE IT COMES" Piccolo shouted as he released the yellow ki attack began spiraling and gained distanced and finally hit Raditz in the stomach. It then proceeded to pass through Goku's own stomach and killed him after it had finished passing. Both Saiyans dropped to floor and were surrounded by a pool of their own blood. Goku laid on the floor with one last smile plastered o his face. Raditz however was not dead he was alive barely but alive. Piccolo walked over to Raditz and smiled

"Well it looks like you lose after all. What's worse for you is that it won't be long before Goku's friends wish him back with the Dragon balls. You, however, won't be coming back." Unbeknownst to Piccolo and Chichi Raditz had landed near his scouter which was still functioning.

Raditz began laughing uncontrollably "You Stupid Namekian. You'll all still die; the device near me doesn't just read power levels. It's also a communicator. Two more Saiyan just heard everything you spoke to me warriors soon they will come avenge me. They are even more powerful than!" Piccolo's smile quickly turned into a frown.

_More troublesome Saiyans BLAST IT ALL, DAMN IT. _Piccolo decided to let his anger out on Raditz and fired a Ki blast at his chest killing him instantly. The frown remained plastered on his face. "Chichi I suggest you give me your son NOW. Two more Saiyans will come soon I don't exactly know the time span but I'm guessing they'll be here in the next year or so. Your son is incredibly powerful he has more power than Goku u or I. He has potential to become the most powerful warrior on the planet. I am not asking I am telling you. I also Highly suggest you gather the Dragon Balls and wish Goku back we will need all the help we can get, Maybe even those weaklings he calls friends.

Chichi didn't respond it was too much to take in the only thing she could think to say was No. "Like I said I was not asking. But fine then have it your way then" Piccolo proceeded the strike her in the back of the head knocking her out. The last thing ChiChi saw in her fleeting moments of consciousness was Piccolo walking towards her unconscious son, Picking him up and ascending to the sky. "No'" She whispered weakly but No one was there to listen.

**A/N: Well that's chapter two Woo that was the longer chapter I have ever written. I worked real hard so ****Please Read&Review the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter gets written.****I'm going to try and at least update the story once a week since**** I have a lot of free time on my hands now. ****But if I get enough reviews I will try an update it twice a week****. That's it I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Till Next Time See You Later.**

**Power Levels:**

Farmer: 5

Raditz: 2,700

Raditz (Tail Pulled): 2,200

Goku: 950

Piccolo: 924

Piccolo (Special Beam Canon 1rst time):2,000

Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon 2nd try): 1,900

Chichi: 650

Chichi (Kamehameha):1,900

Gohan: 500

Gohan (enraged): 2,300

Videl: 20

Hercule: 50

Jewel: 30

Spopovich: 40

Yamcha: 680

Tien: 680

Krillin: 680

Chiaotzu: 645


	3. Prelude To Saiyan Arrival

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"Speech"

**A/N: Yea I know I haven't been on the site for almost six months but I'm back now. You can blame laziness and lack off interest for my hiatus. But I am back with a vengeance I fully intend to complete this story and make it as epic as possible. I also want to try and revive the Dragon ball Z section on this website. Naruto has almost twice as many stories. People need to get back to writing. **

**Also if you're going to favorite this story or add it to your alert list you might as well REVIEW IT. REVIEWS are what give me the drive to make these stories. Knowing someone out there likes my story feels good so PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

**Well enough with my rambling here's the story, Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or anything having to do with Dragon Ball. This is just a fan fiction.

**Chapter 3**

It was high noon on a perfect day in, mid July. There wasn't a cloud in sight, the weather was perfect an even 80 degrees. There was a light wind blowing in from the east headed west. The sun was nestled high in the sky gazing down upon the land known as the _**(#1)**__ Break Wasteland_. An explosion erupted below in the wasteland tearing through multiple mountains. Dust and debris quickly followed the explosion. As the debris particles evaporated into the atmosphere out stepped the young Saiyan known as Gohan. He dusted himself off and prepared for another assault from the Namekian, Piccolo.

"Is that all? I was fool to train you then. Get back here and fight like a man!"

Gohan Frowned before rocketing towards the heavens. Piccolo prepared for the assault and took the defensive. Gohan engaged Piccolo with a roundhouse kick which Piccolo parried with ease. Gohan attempted another attack this time in the form a fist at The Namekian. Piccolo once again parried, slapping it away like an annoying insect. Frowning Gohan charged again this time in a combination of kicks and punches. Rapidly moving Piccolo evaded almost all the blows and the ones he did not dodge he simply slapped them all away.

Gohan's frown deepened, with a growl of frustration and contempt he charged again. However this time Ma Junior went on the offensive. He quickly engaged the Saiyan putting a Halt to his attack. With a flurry of punches and kicks Gohan was sent careening to the ground below. With a loud bang and a cloud of dust the Saiyans hurtle was stopped. He slowly recovered, dusting himself off once again. His eyes darted up at the green warrior in the Sky. He had a look of annoyance plastered on his face. Piccolo simply scoffed at him sending him a look filled with pity.

_Damn it, Piccolo is too strong. Does he really expect me to defeat him? I've been here for four months now and I've barely improved at all. Everyday it's the same thing he kicks my ass and yells at me afterword I'm getting fed up with this!_

Gohan was brought out of his musing when a vermillion red Ki blast exploded eradicating another mountain, on his left side. He had narrowly avoided thanks in part to his quick reaction.

"Keep your head in the fight! Your other opponents won't be so endearing to give you a heads up next time" Shouted Piccolo

Gohan brought his gaze up back up to the warrior perched in the sky. He growled before putting both hands above his head. His left hand was placed in front of his right hand and his palms were stretched outward, towards Piccolo. He thrust his hand forward and a fiery blaze of yellow Ki exploded (_**Masenko)**__._ He screamed in Rage Releasing all His pent up anger and energy. Piccolo's eye's bulged as starred on in disbelief. _This brat… All this time he was capable of this? Incredible! Anger must be they key to his untapped power then. _Piccolo quickly brushed aside his thoughts and prepared for the oncoming assault.

He knew he didn't have time to block it so he simply vanished and avoided it. The Ki Beam passed harmlessly through the sky before fading out of Gohan's viewpoint. Gohan brought his hands down and growled in frustration. _Damn it… That was my one shot. I just wasted all my remaining Ki; I Barley have enough left to even stand. Piccolo's really going to kick my ass now!_ Panting, Gohan slumped to the ground using all the energy he had left to remain conscious. Piccolo phased back in sight appearing in front of the young demi Saiyan.

Bringing his arms up to guard his face Gohan prepared for an attack and shut his eyes. But to his wild surprise there was none. He opened his eyes to see a long outstretched green arm offering to help him off the ground. "That's enough for today, I've given you enough of a beating" grunted Piccolo. Gohan smiled for the first time in months and took the namekian's hand. Piccolo grabbed his hand and threw him over his shoulder. He ascended towards the sky and darted off.

-DBZ-

Piccolo landed in a cavern not too far from where he and Gohan had just fought. He dropped the unconscious boy who had fallen asleep on the ground and flew off to fetch firewood. The sun had just set and the sky was begging to darken. Over the previous four months the boy had changed vastly. When He had taken the boy from his mother after the battle with that detestable Saiyan Raditz he had been abrasive and fearful. Piccolo had too beat all of it out of him. Day after day the boy had been trounced to a pulp. The Boy Had cried for his mother and wished for his father every night. He remembered when he had informed the boy of his father's passing.

"_I want my mommy and daddy, take me home!"_

"_Ha-ha… mother? father? Your father is dead now and your mother is probably recuperating in a hospital right now"_

"_Wha… what do you mean?" stammered the ox king's grandson_

_Piccolo chuckled before explaining. "Your uncle Raditz, an alien; a Saiyan just like you and your father killed you father and almost slaughtered your mother and I" Gohan's eyes Widened and tears began to form. "That fool your father sacrificed himself to save your mother" Piccolo paused as he glared directly into Gohan's eyes." And guess what? In a year's time 2 more Saiyan's more powerful than Raditz and anyone on this earth will arrive here." Gohan was now fully crying tears dripping down his face. "The earth is doomed unless I can train you to use your untapped power. So quit your whining and buckle down! The fate of all humanity depends on you!" exclaimed Piccolo. Gohan nodded and proceeded to wipe the tears off his face. "Alright Let's Do it" shouted the demi Saiyan._

A small smile escaped Piccolo's mouth as he recalled earlier times. Unbeknownst to the boy he had improved by leaps and bounds. Thanks to him Piccolo's power had vastly improved also he was probably around Raditz power level when they had fought. Gohan was now probably around Piccolo's power level during his fight with Raditz. Piccolo finished his ramblings and proceeded to fetch the firewood.

-DBZ-

A Purple Ki beam exploded causing a causing a crater to form beneath it. Krillin charged at his assailant, Chichi. He launched a kick with his left leg which she quickly sidestepped. She retaliated with a karate chop aimed at the monk's neck. He quickly back flipped out of her hands range, the attack ended up smashing into the ground cracking the tile floor. Krillin reengaged her this time with a flurry of kicks and punches. Chichi decided the best defense was offense so she engaged him back with a flurry of her own.

They were soon enveloped in a supersonic battle spanning the entire length of the tiled floor. Hundreds of kicks and punches were thrown, but were also blocked. Neither opponent could gain the upper hand. But the battle ended as quickly as it started when Chichi was abruptly kicked in the ribs propelling her into the air. Krillin ascended to her position, hoping to catch her off guard he shot a Ki beam at her. Chichi's eyes widened as she attempted to doge but it was too late. The only thing she could do was guard her face.

The blast detonated on impact sending her flying back towards the ground and causing a trail of smoke to follow. Chichi slammed her feet on the ground to stop her descent, cracking the floor beneath her. She regained her composure and cupped her hands and began chanting these infamous words. Ka…Me….Ha…Me…..HA! Krillin smiled and began to chant those same words. Beams of light began to expand in each warrior's hands.

At the climax of the energy attack the two warriors released the brilliant blue beams. Both Ki beams collided in mid air fighting for dominance. Neither attack could overcome one another. It eventually came down to strength and Krillin Had Chichi Beat But not by much. Krillin grunted and pushed with more Ki and his Kamehameha slowly started to overtake Chichi's. Chichi's face Hardened as she pushed back with all the energy she could muster. _I can't loose! _Chichi growled as she pushed with new found energy.

Krillin's eyes bulged as he saw his attack being pushed back. Realizing that his attack was loosing, he decided to give up. Lower his arms and dropping his Ki Krillin let go and phased out of sight. Chichi smiled at her small victory, but her smile quickly vanished as Krillin reappeared on the tile floor holding a small razor sharp construct over his hand. Chichi frowned as she prepared another Kamehamaha wave. Krillin noticed it and charged at her, not wanting to allow her another chance at it. Chichi realized what Krillin was doing and charged also. The two warriors met in the middle of the tile floor. The attacks were about to collide with one another! When suddenly a shout was heard….

"Alright you two that's enough for today"

Chichi and Krillin both lowered there attacks and turned to face the Namekian, Kami. They dropped there battle stances and bowed to each other. "Great match Chichi, you really pushed me today" chuckled Krillin. "Not so bad yourself Krillin" responded Chichi with a smile. "C'mon now, you're tired and hungry Mr. Popo will take care of you" Said Kami as he ushered the two warriors to follow him

-DBZ-

Krillin was furiously digging into the meal Mr. Popo had prepared. "This… is … de...Liscious" uttered Krillin in-between bites of food. Mr. Popo simply smiled at him. Chichi meanwhile had barely touched her food at all. "What's wrong Chichi?" asked the former monk." It's everything these past months! Loosing Goku, Gohan being basically kidnapped by Piccolo, these new even more powerful Saiyans! It's just too much" shouted Chichi as tears started to roll down her face. Krillin dropped the piece of meat he was currently eating and turned to her.

With a smile he replied "It's going to be alright, we'll wish Goku back when the times right and even though I don't agree with Piccolo's methods he probably did the best thing any of us could have done. If what you told me is correct then Gohan needs training and Piccolo's the most powerful person on the planet right now." Krillin paused and frowned as he mentioned Piccolo's name but continued on. "He's getting training he needs and what were doing with Kami right now is important cheer up. After all this you'll see Goku again and be able to hold Gohan in your hands again" Said Krillin as he finished with a smile.

Chichi wiped her tears and turned to the short man and smiled. "You're right crying and complaining won't do anything I have to be strong for Goku and Gohan". Krillin responded with his own smile. "Alright then lets utilize these next few months then" Chichi nodded in agreement and proceeded to dig into her food

-DBZ-

It was an unusually scorching hot day in mid July. The sun was nestled high in the sky with a seemingly angry stare plastered on its face. Its angry glaze and wrath was set upon the land known as _**(#2)**__ Diablo desert. _The earth itself seemed to be gnashing its teeth. The land was barren, too barren even for desert wasteland. Thirsty insects dropped dead to the ground, even vultures that could normally be found in a desert such as this one were nowhere to be found. The wind, whipped violently almost as if it was screaming in terror, blowing from all directions knocking what ever poor unfortunate creature that was left alive out of its path. There was no movement by almost any creature save three human, males.

The three human males were currently engaged in combat with one another. The tallest of three warriors, Tien Shinhan currently had the upper hand. He had narrowly avoided an _**Sōkidan (Spirit Ball) **_from Yamcha. The attack had harmlessly passed through a _**Zanzōken (After Image).**_ Tien reappeared behind Yamcha with a karate chop aimed at the back of his head. To Tien's slight surprise his attack also passed a _**Zanzōken**_. Yamcha reappeared five feet behind Tien, he was about to go on the offensive when he was halted by a kick to the face. He stumbled back a bit before regaining his composer and turned to face his attacker, Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu reengaged him this time firing a _**Dodompa **_at the lone wolf

Yamcha blocked the attack by putting his arms up in a crossing x formation. Even though he had blocked it Yamcha still felt the aftereffects of the technique, it had burned his forearms. Yamcha cringed in pain before charging at the telekinetic. His charge was interrupted when Tien appeared in mid air between himself and Chiaotzu. Tien fired two quick Ki blasts which sent both warriors flying in opposite directions. Tien followed in Chiaotzu's direction and quickly caught up with him. He head butted his companion before axe kicking him into the ground below. Chiaotzu crashed harshly and a small crater, matching his frame formed beneath him.

At the same time Yamcha had recovered from The Ki blast and returned charging full on at Tien. Tien was caught off guard and Yamcha managed to roundhouse kick him in his back. Not letting up Yamcha attacked again with another kick then a punch and repeated the assault multiple times. Tien, unable to guard himself was beat senseless until Yamcha decided to blast him away with a medium sized Ki beam. Tien spiraled to ground and crashed much in the same fashion as Chiaotzu previously had. Yamcha deciding to finish both his opponents at the same time began concentrating his Ki into a ball which began to grow in size.

Tien and Chiaotzu recovered from there individual attacks and gazed up to the sky and noticed Yamcha's attack. Their eyes both bulged as they saw it; it had more than tripled in size since he had begun pouring Ki into it. Yamcha stopped pouring Ki into the ball and smiled as he looked down at his opponents. He grinned as he released the yellow ball of energy shouting _**"Chou Sokidan" (Super spirit ball)**_. His opponents both rushed to there feet hoping to evade the attack or at least guard them selves from it. But it was too late the attack descended upon the two unlucky warriors.

There was a gigantic cloud of dust and debris in the air after the attack hit. After the dust cleared Yamcha looked to see his fallen opponents. But to his wide disbelief they were both still standing! Chiaotzu had used his _**Chōnōryoku (Telekinesis) **_to form a shield of rocks and stones around him. Tien had used _**Zanzōken **_to dodge just in time. Chiaotzu was panting heavily and dropped his shield of rocks and stones. Tien was also tired he had used _**Zanzōken **_just in time but was still hit by it. His shirt was now ripped and several bruises had formed all over his chest.

Yamcha was also tired using _**Sokidan **_and _**Chou Sokidan **_in less than twenty minutes had tired him out. He descended to ground below to regroup with his opponents. "I think…. We've… done… enough… today" uttered Tien in-between pants. Chiaotzu simply nodded his head while Yamcha replied saying "You're right lets stop". Yamcha then proceeded to drop to ground and fall unconscious.

-DBZ-

Yamcha abruptly awoke and found him self staring into the eyes of Kami. "Ah it seems you've awoken young warrior" Yamcha replied with a small smile and proceeded to stand up. "Thanks for healing me, Kami. But where are Tien and Chiaotzu?" Kami motioned for Yamcha to follow him. They walked up a pair of stairs until the reached the main floor of the lookout.

"Oh I see you woke up Yamcha" stated Chiaotzu with a smile. "That was quit a battle we had I wasn't sure if you'd recover today" said Tien as he joined the conversation. Yamcha rubbed his head sheepishly before responding. "Yea you guys really pushed me today". "You weren't a slouch yourself either" responded Tien. "Hey where's Chichi and Krillin?" asked Yamcha.

Kami once again motioned for Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu to follow him. This time he led them to the Pendulum room. It was a dark room filled with thousand of different sized and shaped clocks. As they entered they saw Mr. Popo, Krillin, and Chichi standing in a corner discussing some information. Krillin turned noticing his friends "Hey Guys what's up? How'd your training go?" Tien was the first to respond "It was good but ended….abruptly" he turned facing Yamcha. "SOMEONE decided to use _**Chou Sokidan**_, and knocked him self out" Yamcha responded with a half smile "It wasn't like that Chiaotzu used _**Dodompa, **_I was well in my rights to use _**Chou Sokidan **_on you two". Chiaotzu smiled sheepishly "well Tien was going all out, I Had to pull out some tricks". Tien chuckled "Yea whatever. But how did your training go?" asked the three eyed warrior as he turned facing Krillin.

Krillin rubbed his head before replying "Chichi is getting really good she's keeping up with me". Tien raised an eyebrow in interest. Chichi smiled sheepishly "Don't exaggerate I'm good but I'm barely keeping up with you". "Don't be modest Chichi, remember you helped Piccolo and Goku Defeat Raditz you're pretty powerful. Chichi blushed at the remark before smiling. Turning his attention back on Kami Tien asked what they were doing here. Kami turned to him before replying "You're here to get some much needed training and experience against Saiyans"

"Saiyan's? Don't tell me there more of them!" The rest of the group just starred on in disbelief. "No they are no more Saiyans save the one who will be due here at the years end. What I'm speaking of is time travel to go back and face real live actual Saiyans" replied Kami, shocking everyone (Except Mr. Popo) in the room. "Fighting Saiyans in the Past Huh? I guess I've never fought one the only one of us with experience in that field is Chichi. I Say let's do it!" exclaimed, Krillin.

Yamcha stood pondering for a moment before adding his own thoughts" I have to agree also we need the training and if Raditz was as powerful as Chichi Said then we might have a serious problem on our hands. The rest of the group (minus Chichi) nodded on in agreement with Yamcha's word. "It's not an option it's a **Necessity! **We have to get stronger Raditz was more powerful than Me, Goku, and Piccolo! He said the Saiyans coming now make his power pale in comparison, if it's true we need all the training we can get!" Shouted the Ox kings daughter. Kami remained neutral before speaking "Yes that's very true. This room shall teleport you five into the past back on the Saiyan's home world, Planet Vegeta."

"The…Saiy...Ain...Home...World? Stuttered Krillin. "Yes this room will send you back in time exactly one hundred years ago, to there planet. You will be able to get some much needed battle experience against. Your entire bodies will not be sent back in time just your minds. Your physical bodies will not need food but your mental ones shall. But I must warn you if you are killed there, on that planet you will die here on earth! Tien and the rest of the group frowned at this but nodded there heads in agreement with Kami's plan.

ushered the five earthlings to follow him. They walked a few feet before stopping and standing over a red circular like object. "I can only recommend this but see your heart not your eyes. Alright now close your eyes the next time you open eyes you will be on planet Vegeta". The five warriors closed there eyes fell into a sleeplike trance.

-DBZ-

The five warriors awoke with a startle. Tien was the first to wake up and noticed the new, desolate landscape. The land was completely destroyed! Crumbled buildings laid in every direction. Cracked and collapsed highways toppled the collapsed buildings, littering the small remnants of the streets. The collapsed buildings and highways were set a blaze. The sun was nowhere to be found, choked by dark menacing clouds that seemed to strangle the atmosphere itself. There was a smell of rotten burning flesh and fresh urine. A tall tower bolstering a loud siren was flashing and turning in every possible direction. There was not a soul found in this forsaken landscape save these five brave, warriors.

"Ah, what kind of place is this? The destruction is mind boggling! How could any living being possibly survive in a place like this?" asked Chichi voicing the thoughts of the group. "I don't know, I can't believe Goku's from a planet like this" said Tien in complete disbelief. "We can't stay here all day we have training to get to remember guys?" said Yamcha reminding the group of their true task. "Oh yea It's kind of easy to get sidetracked in a place like this" said Krillin as he chuckled rubbing his head sheepishly. "Yea I know what you mean this place is unbelievable but let's get going" replied the lone wolf.

_Goku's from here? No wonder Raditz was so damn evil living in a place like this could make anyone loose there mind. I'm just thankful Goku wasn't raised here I can only imagine how he would have turned out. If these other two Saiyans were raised on a planet like this and are just as evil and even more powerful than Raditz then we're in serious trouble!_

Chichi was taken from her musing when rumbling from one of the collapsed buildings was heard. Not taking any chance she quickly fired a medium sized Ki blast at it, destroying the building. As the dust cleared it revealed nothing was there. _That was strange oh well. _The rest of the group had turned to her. "What? I thought something was there you never can be too sure". Krillin deadpanned and began walking; the others soon followed his lead.

"That was close I guess those outsiders aren't the weaklings I thought they were. But that doesn't mean they stand a chance though" rumbled a voice hiding in collapsed building. "C'mon Shorty lets have some fun with these ones what do you say? Pick em off one by one!" said another voice from the collapsed building. "Always so eager to rush into battle Shorty you too Scarface" added a third new, female voice from the shadows. She walked out of the shadows into the little remaining sunlight. She was a young woman of pale complexion in her early twenties with long flowing pitch black hair that was wrapped neatly in a red scrunchie.

Her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist and she was wearing a very revealing traditional Saiyan amour. Her outfit left very little to the imagination. The bottom half of her shirt was out revealing a chiseled, but not too muscular abdomen. Most of her back was showing, the only thing covered were her c-cup breast. Her emerald eyes held signs of agitation.

"Shut up before I kill you both get out off those shadows now!" ordered the very peeved Saiyan woman. "Damn you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes you know that?" said the short Saiyan know as Scarface. He was a bald man of pale complexion appearing to be in his mid thirties with a medium sized scar running of his right eyebrow. He had a scouter placed over his left eye. He was also dressed in traditional Saiyan amour. "You wish you could" said the Saiyan known as Scarface while maintaining a large smirk on his face. He was a rather tall man matching almost Tien's height. He also appeared to be in his mid thirties, he too had a scouter over his left eye. He had a hair style similar to Goku's but was missing the famous curl at the top.

" What do you say gang? How bout we play with these Outsiders huh?" asked Shorty. Scarface quickly nodded his head in agreement while Tomatta simply remained neutral. "Alright then let's get this show on the road then".

-DBZ-

Tien and co had currently been walking around for an unknown amount of time. Since no one had a clock or watch the had no idea how long they had been there. They were quickly beginning to get frustrated. "Damn it where are these so called 'Saiyans'?" questioned the former monk. "We've been walking around for what feels like forever! Are there even Saiyans on this planet? I mean c'mon look at it!" Yamcha sighed in frustration

Tien could only frown in frustration nothing was going right so far. "Hey Chiaotzu what do you..." The three eyed warrior turned to look for his telekinetic companion but he wasn't there. He turned to the other side of the shambled road to find Chiaotzu staring into a broken window of what appeared to be some sort of store. "Chiaotzu let's go we've got to keep moving" said Tien to his best friend. Chiaotzu heard his words but was completely enamored by what he was starring at. It was almost as if this helmet was alive it's piercing cold red eyes seemed for a moment to blink at him.

Chiaotzu quickly brushed and put his thoughts aside thinking it was a mere figment of his imagination. As he was turning he noticed the helmet was melting! The helmet soon turned into a full blown body and face with its gaze placed directly on the telekinetic. Chiaotzu tried to run but a hand reached out destroying the rest of the tattered store and leaching on to Chiaotzu's head with a Clawhold. "Help!"

Tien and his companions immediately turned to the distressed telekinetic calling out for help. Tien shouted out his companions name before attempting to power up a quick _**Kikouhou (Tri-Beam canon)**_. His concentration was quickly disrupted by a _**Kankousen (Finger Beam Wave)**_ fired by Scarface. The attack easily blasted away Tien and knocked the three remaining fighters to the ground. Meanwhile Shorty squeezed on Chiaotzu's head causing him to whimper in pain. Before he could finish his Clawhold Chichi appeared and kicked the unsuspecting Saiyan in the arm knocking Chiaotzu out of the Saiyan's grip. Chichi prepared to strike again but was interrupted by a third, new opponent Tomatta. Who easily kicked Chichi away back to where the rest of her group was lodged.

Tien recovered from the _**Kankousen **_and charged recklessly at Shorty. He attempted a karate chop which was aimed at Shorty's head but was evaded easily. He attempted another karate chop, this time aimed at The Saiyan's midsection. Once again Shorty evaded by quickly stepping back. Frustration began to grow on Tien he attempted another reckless assault this one being a combo of kicks, punches and karate chops. The karate chops all passed harmlesslythrough _**Zanzōkens. **_Tien's punched were all easily parried and his kicks were blocked with little to no effort.

Shorty blocked his last kick with his right arm and proceeded to roundhouse kick Tien away. Tien's mouth filled with blood as he felt at least two of his ribs crack on impact. He ended colliding with Scarface who punched him, breaking those formerly cracked ribs. Tien cried out in agony and fell to the ground. "Is this It? You outsiders sure are pitiful" spoke Scarface as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Why don't we just put these weaklings out of their misery Tomatta?" "No not yet I have a feeling these outsiders have more in store for us" replied Tomatta dryly.

As she finished speaking those words she was struck multiple times by a _**Sokidan**_. Yamcha had recovered from the Ki blast and fired a _**Sokidan**_ at the unsuspecting female Saiyan. He moved his hands in all directions causing The _**Sokidan**_ to strike her multiple times. Yamcha held his hands up one last time before slamming them down, causing the _**Sokidan**_ to crash on Tomatta_**. **_An explosion soon followed causing a shroud of dust to appear in the sky. "That ought to…." His words were cut off as he was struck from behind with kick, launching him forward and sending him crashing forward to the ground. "Did you really think a pitiful attack like that could possibly harm me? Hahaha, please"

Krillin called out for his long time friend but his words fell on deaf ears seeing that Yamcha was unconscious. _Damn it these guys are strong! How can we possibly hope to take them on they just knocked out Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Damn those Saiyans are powerful. _Krillin frowned wondering how they were going to get out of this alive. "Krillin focus on the battle lets take care of these guys! We can worry about the others later!" shouted Chichi. Krillin nodded and stood to his feet. He dropped to the basic turtle school form, Chichi quickly followed his lead. They stood back to back facing opponents on opposite sides. "Let's do it!"

Tomatta smirked and fazed out of sight she reappeared with her fist buried in Chichi's stomach. Chichi momentarily gasped for air, she soon recovered and attempted a punch of her own which was quickly sidestepped. Tomatta reengaged her this time with a front kick which landed harshly on Chichi's stomach propelling her through multiple destroyed buildings. Dazed and bruised, Chichi stepped out of the crumbling building and brushed her self off. Luckily for her though she stepped out just as a large Ki beam ripped through, completely vaporizing the building. She sighed in relief as she had just missed the attack. She took to the sky hoping to get a better vantage point on her opponent.

She soon spotted her opponent, Tomatta who was ascending quickly towards her position in the sky. Chichi did her best to prepare herself for an oncoming assault. Her preparations failed her as Tomatta completely tore through her guard and began senselessly beating Chichi. Chichi wailed in agony as another powerful kick collided with her skull. Tomatta deciding she had enough of the WEAK clash and simply blasted her, with a red Ki beam. Chichi screeched in horror as the blast collided with her already heavily bruised skin. She was propelled towards the ground at break neck speed. She collided violently with the ground smashing through multiple buildings and creating a gigantic crater. Chichi slowly but surly recovered from the excruciating blow.

Her outfit was now almost completely torn. Bruises and scars littered her body. Her mouth was leaking small amounts of blood and left arm felt completely numb. _I hope Krillin's fairing better than I am._

-DBZ-

Unbeknownst to Chichi Krillin was fairing **MUCH **worse than her. He was facing To Saiyans who had easily knocked out Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. How did Chichi expect him to win? _Of course Chichi had to leave me with these guys_ thought Krillin with a worried expression on his face. _Why didn't she take them on? Oh yea I'm the guy I have to be chivalrous an all that._ Krillin narrowly avoided a punch from Scarface but was positioned straight into a kick from Shorty. _Damn it! To hell with chivalry! _

Krillin had spent the last ten minutes, in mid air getting senselessly beaten by the two Saiyans. He was going all out! He was using all the attacks in his arsenal _**Kienzan**_, _**Daburu Tsuihikidan,**_ and Kamehameha but none of it seemed to affect the two Saiyans at all! Krillin knew he was fighting a loosing battle but forged on anyway, he couldn't give up! He ducked as a Ki beam passed over his head. He turned to face his assailant, Scarface and fired a quick Kamehamaha which was easily swatted away. He was about to charge up another one but was interrupted by a Ki beam from behind.

He turned, attempting to face Shorty but halted by another Ki beam from behind. Krillin quickly recovered but was hit by two more Ki beams, Both from Shorty and Scarface. He was soon engulfed in a barrage of multicolored Ki beams. The assault sent Krillin flying before finally landing, with a loud crash to the ground below. Shorty and Scarface smirked at their handwork before flying down to the planet below. Meanwhile Krillin had managed; just **barely** to escape the crater he had caused. He rose just in time to see Scarface firing up a _**Kankousen**_. "Let's finish this Shorty".

Krillin closed his eyes and prepared to meet his maker._ I'm sorry Goku I've let you and the rest of the world down._ Krillin kept his eyes closed expecting to be engulfed by the _**Kankousen**_ but it never came. A cry of pain caused Krillin to reopen his eyes. "You didn't think we were finished did you?" It was Tien; he had come to the rescue. But he was not alone Yamcha and Chiaotzu had also regained consciousness and were both back on there feet. "_Chiaotzu I need you to contact Chichi and tell her to use __**Taiyō-ken**__, were getting the hell out of here". _Chiaotzu nodded_ and proceed to telepathically contact Chichi._

"_Chichi" _Chichi heard a voice call out to her but quickly brushed it aside, she didn't have time to think about because she was engaged in life or death combat. "_Chichi" _She heard the voice again and momentarily turned to look for it but found nothing. The slight distraction had allowed Tomatta to sneak through her guard and land a sharp punch to her chest. _"Chichi" _the voice called out again. This time Chichi snapped "who is it what do you want!" Tomatta raised an eyebrow at her, _maybe she's crazy. _

Tomatta snapped out of her momentary halt and attacked again with knee that ended up in Chichi's stomach. Chichi cried silent tears before recovering and lashing back at Tomatta. _"Chichi it's me Chiaotzu". _"Chiaotzu where are you?" said Chichi aloud. _"I'm in your mind you have to communicate with me in here so Tomatta won't here us"_. Chichi nodded and replied back to Chiaotzu. _"Okay what's so important that_ _you have to interrupt me during a battle like this?" "Tien told me too, he told me to tell you to use __**Taiyō-ken **__to distract Tomatta, we're retreating. We don't stand a chance right now". "Okay I'll do it"._

Being currently distracted had caused Chichi to be beat senseless. Tomatta was currently having her way with Chichi and completely dominating the fight. She paused momentarily to charge up her _**Touketsuken**_. Chichi noted it and used that instance to use _**Taiyō-ken.**_ A blinding light engulfed the sky and Tomatta's eyes. She quickly shut her eyes and reopened them to see the light had faded and her opponent had vanished along with it. A look of pure Rage crossed her face. "DAMN IT" she shouted into the wind.

-DBZ-

Yamcha and Krillin had engaged Shorty while Tien and Chiaotzu had engaged Scarface. Even though it was a two on one battle the Saiyans still managed to maintain the upper hand. Shorty and Scarface had managed to kick away both of their opponents and were preparing to fire multiple _**Kankousens**_ at the two duos. Using this brief window of opportunity Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha each fired _**Taiyō-kens **_at their opponents. Not having time to guard them selves the attack hit and momentarily stunned the Saiyans. The Saiyans opened their eyes to find an empty, damaged Battlefield.

"Damn it Shorty you let them escape!" "I let them escape? Shut up we both messed up let's hurry up and find them before they get too far away"

-DBZ-

Tien and the z warriors had regrouped at the same place where they landed initially from the time jump. They were tire, bruised and hurt in multiple places. Tien and Chichi had multiple broken ribs. Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were each nursing near concussions and were barely able to walk. "How are we going to survive this? Kami said if we die here we die in real life too!" panted Krillin. "Yea how are we going to survive this?" replied Yamcha. "There's only one thing we can do?" said Tien. "What?" asked the group in unison.

"Fight back!" replied Tien simply. "But we already tried that! And look what I got us! We went full out and they beat us, and they were barely trying!" replied Krillin voicing the worries of the others. "No! What I mean is we go out all and give it all we've got or die trying!" exclaimed Tien. The group remained silent before Yamcha spoke. "I completely agree! These guys aren't going to show us any mercy or spare us so I see we fight and give it all we got!" shouted Yamcha in agreement. The others thought about it before nodding in agreement with Yamcha's words.

"So how are going to do it? Are we just going to recklessly charge at them or come up with a plan?" asked Krillin. Chichi spoke up this time "No, we have to come up with a plan! We can't just charge blindly. Those Saiyans have scouters which can read our power level and sense our individual Ki." Chichi's words shocked the group they paused contemplating for a moment before Tien spoke. "So do you have a plan?

Chichi smirked before responding "Yes"

-DBZ-

Scarface, Shorty and Tomatta were currently walking searching for there opponents who had seemingly vanished into thin air. "Damn it Scarface and Shorty how'd you manage to let four people escape right in front of you!" shouted Tomatta angrily. "Us?" asked a bewildered Shorty "Don't forget the female outsider escaped from you too" sneered Scarface. Tomatta turned with a look screaming of bloody murder and stared directly into each Saiyans eyes. "That was different! **DON'T EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN**" The two Saiyans whimpered before quickly shaking there heads.

Tomatta was about to continue walking when she heard a rustling noise from one of the buildings on her left side. She quickly fired a large Ki beam and destroyed the building. "Humph someone's feeling a little paranoid" jeered Scarface. "Shut up you know we can't take chances with anything" Replied Tomatta. "Yea but if there was something there our scouters would have picked up on it. My scouter shows no Power level reading except our own." Satisfied with Scarface's reply Tomatta proceeded walking until she heard another rustling sound coming from her right side.

As she turned in that direction a large rock flew out and smacked her dead on in her face. She cringed before recklessly firing a Ki beam in objects direction. She tried to recover but was hit with another large rock; this time smacking her in the stomach. Scarface and Shorty rushed to help her but were halted by an all too familiar flash of light. They reopened their eyes to find a _**Kienzan **_headed for them. They narrowly avoided it, jumping out of the way into the sky only to be hit by a _**Chou Soukidan **_and _**Kikouhou**_.

Meanwhile down below Tomatta had been engulfed by multiple rocks; it had formed some sort of prison around. But it only held her for moment, she quickly blasted her way out of the prison and now had a pissed off look on her face. Her eyes darted to her attacker, Chiaotzu an rushed towards him. But she was interrupted by Chichi's foot which struck her face, sending her flying backwards. "Alright Chiaotzu, get ready!"

-DBZ-

Tien charged wildly at Scarface with a palm strike which Scarface dodged with little effort. Tien tried again with another palm strike using his other hand. The attack failed and Scarface once again evaded it. Scarface prepared to knee Tien in the gut but was disturbed by a third, new palm strike. Being caught off guard, the attack quickly struck Scarface in the face. He didn't have to recoup as he was struck by a fourth, new palm strike to his face. Tien paused giving Scarface a brief moment to regain him self, which he did.

Regrouping him self from that unfortunate pair of strike Scarface opened his eyes to see his opponent know stood with an extra set of arms. Smirking Tien charged full on in foolish confidence and landed directly in the path of a large _**Kankousen**_. Blasting Tien, and his temporary set of arms away, Scarface turned and joined his partner, Shorty's fray.

Shorty was locked in a two on one battle with Krillin and Yamcha. Even though the duo had the numerical advantage they were still getting beat. There brief numerical advantage ended quickly when Scarface joined the fight. "Watch out Krillin!" Yamcha shouted but it was too late for Krillin to dodge the _**Kankousen**_ blast that was headed towards him. Blasting Krillin away, Scarface teamed up with Shorty to perform a double _**Kankousen**_. Yamcha looked up in time to see the attack race towards him but just like Krillin, he could do nothing about it. Unfortunately for Yamcha the attack was four times as strong as the one that had struck Krillin. The attack not only blasted him away but vaporized him on impact!

"YAMCHA!" Krillin shouted to his long departed friend.

-DBZ-

Tomatta had long since recovered from Chichi's kick and had gone on a rampage in anger that someone so weak had managed to hit her. Chichi and Chiaotzu had the unfortunate task of trying to stop or even just trying survive Tomatta's rampage. Presently, it was not going well at all. Tomatta's rampage subsided for a moment as she saw Yellow light fill the dark sky for a brief moment. Chichi and Chiaotzu also paused momentarily. "It appears that one of your _**PITIFUL **_companions has been killed by those two idiots up there" Tomatta said with a wicked grin on her face.

Chiaotzu blinked in disbelief and scanned to see if the Saiyans words were true. He frowned when he found no trace of Yamcha's Ki. "Damn it! She's right Chichi, Yamcha's dead!" spoke Chiaotzu while holding his head down in sorrow for his long time friend. Chichi glared angrily and abruptly charged at the Saiyan who in turn phased out of sight. Chichi tossed and turned in every direction looking for opponent. She eventually spotted her with a frozen, unconscious Chiaotzu in hand.

Tomatta smiled wickedly before she dropped the frozen Chiaotzu to the ground, killing him on the spot.

"CHIAOTZU!"

-DBZ-

Tien groggily opened his eyes and slowly stepped out of the crater he was in. He stepped out and recanted the previous events that had occurred. _Yamcha!_ The three eyed warrior searched for Yamcha's energy signal but found no trace of it. He lowered his head in a frown and angrily clenched his hand. _Damn it this all my fault I shouldn't have been so over confident and charged at him by myself he wouldn't be dead right now! I have to avenge him!_ Tien looked up in Time just to see a frozen statuette of Chiaotzu dropped to the ground and destroyed. He charged, blind with rage directly towards Tomatta. He past a crestfallen Chichi but ignored her.

His charge came to a stop when he came face to face with Tomatta's open palm. She opened her mouth and said one word _**Touketsuken**_. Tien was instantly frozen solid. Tomatta smiled at her handiwork before she butterfly kicked the frozen statuette of Tien. It broke in half before finally crumbling to ground. "Well that's number two isn't it?" asked Tomatta to the even more crestfallen Chichi.

-DBZ-

Krillin looked down towards the ground as he felt another one of his friend's power levels disappear._ Damn it! Not again all of us are dying off. Were they just toying with us? Are they bored now? Damn it!_ Krillin's thoughts were interrupted as kick landed against his head and sent him flying towards his newly deceased friends.

-DBZ-

Chichi rushed to the newly formed crater with Krillin buried in it. She slowly helped Krillin to his feet. But as soon as she had the duo's three Saiyan opponents appeared and began circling around them. "Shorty look at these weaklings killed so easily. Maybe we shouldn't have killed them so quickly I was just starting to fun with the three eyed one" sneered Scarface at the duo. Chichi was appalled as she heard his words; they had no regard for life! "Save the bald headed one for last the woman is beginning to bore me" Tomatta said dryly. Chichi gulped at the remark and looked up to find Scarface and Shorty towering over her. She tried to say something but was blasted by close range _**Kankousen**_, killing her on site.

Krillin looked and saw a know dead chichi slump to the ground. "YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COUL JUST TAKE LIFE AWAY AS IF IT'S NOTHING" Krillin shouted as tears began rolling down his face. Laughter, Krillin heard laughter; he looked up to find all three Saiyans laughing in amusement at his heartfelt words. Tomatta paused before replying "Life? Life is nothing more than a game to us! We were born to kill and we fulfill are duties every chance we get. Your words mean absolutely nothing to us! Prepare to **DIE**!"

Krillin's looked up to see Tomatta's open palm and here her whisper into his ear, _**Kankousen**_. That was all Krillin heard before his world went dark.

-DBZ-

Krillin lungs contracted as he felt oxygen return to his lungs. A chill went down his spine causing him to momentarily jolt. The numbness in his body slowly eased away, as he felt his fingers move again His eyes quickly snapped his eyes open and found him self staring at an Pendulum room. He blinked questioning if this was real; he pinched him self and yelped as he felt the pain he caused. He shook his head, this was defiantly real life.

Wondering how he had got here he called out, to the empty room. "Hello is anyone here?" he got no response only silence, from the empty room. He decided to exit the large room and turned to walk out. But was interrupted as he came face to face with Kami. "Ahhhhhh" Krillin screeched before regaining him self. "Kami? What are you doing here? How'd I get back here? And…" He was cut off by Kami. "All will be explained follow me" Kami said as he motioned the bald former monk to follow him.

-DBZ-

Krillin and Kami walked up a set of stairs before entering the mail floor of the lookout. As they entered Krillin noticed all his friends were alive and well. "Tien! Yamcha! Chichi! Chiaotzu!" Krillin shouted, being happy to see them again. Krillin rushed to them in a celebration filled with hugs and handshakes.

"A' hem" Kami said as he cleared his throat. Krillin and the others laughed sheepishly as they turned to face him. "Back to the matters at hand. I know your probablyall wondering why you're alive again huh?" They group quickly nodded their heads. "Your alive because I lied" Kami stated simply. Krillin and the others blinked in confusion before Kami went into further explanation. "Yes I lied. I lied about the machine's time displacement not working. I also lied when I said you would die in real life if you were killed in the pendulum room."

The group raised many eyebrows at this before Krillin responded "But why? But why lie to us?" Kami's brow furrowed before he looked at Krillin. "I did to save your life! The Saiyans comings to earth are four times stronger than those illusion Saiyans you faced!" the group was stunned at this. "Illusion Saiyans?' asked Tien. "Ah yes illusion Saiyans. Those Saiyans were replicas of actual Saiyans that lived during that time period" responded Kami. Tien simply nodded in understanding with his words.

"I lied because I wanted you to go all out against those Saiyans. I knew I had to push you to your maximums and beyond to truly help you. The Saiyans coming are more ruthless and powerful than you can possibly imagine!" Tien and the rest of the group frowned at this before Yamcha spoke. "I guess were going to have to train even harder now. If we couldn't stand a chance against those guys and there four times weaker than Saiyans coming then were doomed! We really have to up the tempo these next few months!" The rest of the group nodded, feverishly in agreement with Yamcha.

"Alright then let's get to it!" Chichi shouted to everyone in the lookout.

**A/N: I've realized that my writing skills have a long way to go before they reach where I want them to go and I'm working hard on that with each chapter. One of my reviewers Blueneck said the story was headed towards a Mary sue. I feel that it isn't Chichi's is stronger than she is in canon because she never stopped training and with Goku as her training partner is only likely that she'd be more powerful than in canon. Chichi is strong but not stronger than any of the Z warriors. **

**Also the power levels are going to be much higher than in canon as the story progresses on. More training= stronger fighters. Also I started using the Japanese names for the attacks in DBZ. I feel like it makes it more authentic somehow.**

**Should I write my own versions of ALL the DBZ movies? Leave your answers in the review section please.**

**I also still really need a BETA so if your interested help me out with that.**

**With that said PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE STORY. If I don't get what I feel is enough reviews I'm not going to write the next chapter for a while.**

_**(#1)**__: Break wasteland: the original place in canon where Piccolo trained Gohan for the fight with the Saiyans _

_**(#2): **__Diablo desert: The former home of Yamcha and Puar _

_**Attacks**_

_**Kankousen: "**__Finger Energy Bea": the attack used by Scarface and Shorty in canon_

_**Touketsuken: **__"Ice Blast_": _originally used by Ebifurya, a Villain in DBZ movie _

_**Taiyō-ken: **__"Solar Flare"_

_**Sokidan: **__"Spirit ball"_

_**Chou Sokidan: **__"Extra Large Spirit Ball"_

_**Dodompa: **__"Dodon Ray"_

**Power Levels **

Piccolo: 2,300

Gohan: 900

Gohan (enraged Masenko): 2,800

Krillin: 1,370

Chichi: 1,350

Tien: 1,400

Yamcha: 1,370

Yamcha **(**_**Chou Sokidan):**_1,500

Chiaotzu: 1,350

Tomatta: 4,500

Scarface: 4,000

Shorty: 4,000


	4. Pelude To Saiyan Arrival II

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"_

"Speech"

**A/N: It's been a while since I last updated the story but here's the new chapter. I had this chapter written in august but I just never uploaded it but here it is, Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

Goku jumped high into the air as a butterfly kick struck the ground beneath him. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he sighed. King Kai was incredibly powerful; it was no wonder why he was so revered in the Other World. Goku quickly snapped from his thoughts as he sensed a Ki beam headed directly towards him. Barely having time to react he quickly phased out of sight, causing the blast to pass through a _**Zanzōken. **_Goku reappeared behind a slightly surprised King Kai. Goku engaged the Kai with a combination of rapid punches and kicks.

King Kai grinned as he hurriedly reacted to Goku's attack, using his superior reflexes to evade all the blows. Slapping away the last of the attacks King Kai went on the offensive and charged, catching Goku off guard. Putting up a weak guard, Goku poorly attempted to protect himself. It was all for naught as King Kai easily tore through it and proceeded to beat down on Goku for the next few seconds. King Kai disengaged momentarily giving Goku a brief moment to breathe.

Goku panted heavily, taking a moment to breathe. But as soon as he had he was engaged by an even faster King Kai. Being even more unprepared than he had been before, and not having a chance to Guard himself Goku was beat senseless. Multiple powerful kicks collided with the Saiyan, each one causing howls of pain and anguish to escape Goku's mouth. Growing tired of the one sided battle, King Kai attacked with one last combination that sent Goku flying half way across his small planet. Skidding to a halt, Goku jumped to his feet heavily bruised and scared, and wiped the blood now leaking from his mouth.

"Wow King Kai your something else" Goku said with a light chuckle. King Kai shrugged "What did you expect? I am a Kai after all" King Kai replied with a wide smile. Goku smiled briefly before flashing his white aura and powering up. Screaming loudly at the top of his lungs Goku's aura began to flash tints of red. King Kai looked onward with amazement. _ He's finally doing it; I never would have believed another being was capable of possessing the ability to finally perform my technique. _The small planet began to shake and tremble as Goku's shouting began to pass new decibels. Trees began to unearth from their roots as Goku's screaming continued onward. _This power if Goku doesn't stop soon I'll have no planet left!_

Seemingly hearing King Kai's thoughts Goku's screaming died down with the trembling following it. Goku flashed his aura which was now carnelian red. He smiled slightly before phasing out of sight. King Kai's eyes bulged as he turned in every direction scanning for Goku's Ki. He finally found it, when Goku appeared with fists buried into the confines of his stomach.

King Kai's knees dropped slightly as he attempted not to lose footing. It was all for not as Goku vanished again and reappeared this time with his foot buried firmly in the Kai's back. King Kai howled in pain before we was propelled forward, towards a large birch tree. A collision soon followed with King Kai smashing through the tree. Slowly recovering King Kai stood to his feet, and dusted himself off while attempting to ignore the aches in his body.

Goku smiled sheepishly at his handiwork before vanishing again. _Damn it he's fast, maybe I shouldn't have taught him __**Kaio-ken**__. _Goku appeared once again behind the Kai. King Kai frowned as he anticipated another powerful blow. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing Goku was too fast for him to block now. He opened his eyes when Goku's fist connected with his face, but it lacked the intensity and strength as the previous blows. King Kai flew back a few feet but noticed Goku's aura had returned to normal.

_Dang it the one time I finally able to perform __**Kaio-ken**__ I could only maintain it for a few seconds._ Goku frowned downward at the thought, but looked up to see a rejuvenated King Kai charging at him. _Crap._ Goku was slammed with a powerful elbow that took his breath away momentarily. Dazed Goku launched a sloppily aimed kick which King Kai ducked underneath. Jumping back up King Kai launched a perfectly aimed punch which landed directly in Goku's midsection. A yelp of pain was heard before Goku crumbled to his knees.

Throwing up his breakfast, Goku turned at looked at the very disgusted looking Kai. _Ewww I hope I didn't get any of that on my hands._ Regrouping himself and climbing back to his feet, Goku prepared and got into a basic turtle style stance. "Woo King Kai your really something else I hope I'll get as strong as you some day" King Kai blushed at the comment before shrugging it off. Deciding not to engage in another foolish strike against the blue man, Goku cupped his hands and began chanting his favorite phrase. The blue ball of light began to expand exponentially, and at its peak, Goku released it forth from his hands.

The blast streaked onward towards King Kai illuminating everything in its path before finally reaching its destination. King Kai grinned madly as the blast inched closer to him. Inches before it was about to strike him King Kai mustered up all his strength and slapped it, sending it skywards. Goku's jaw hung open in wide shock as his most powerful attack had just been slapped away like nothing_. Wow King Kai is awesome! He's incredible, maybe after this I should ask him to help against the battle with the Saiyans. I'm sure with his help we'd win easy!_ King Kai starred at Goku questioningly, he was caught up in a train of thought that had him jumping in joy and acting very fanboy-ish.

"Are you done over there?" King Kai shouted as a large tick mark appeared on his forehead. Goku responded with a simple smile and nodded. "Good then now we can proceed with whooping". King Kai ripped his shirt off and proceeded to power up. His muscles bulged to twice their normal size. His aura followed and expanded to twice its normal size. Trembling once again arose from within the planet. His aura flashed, transforming becoming turquoise blue. He grinned, and turned to face Goku whose jaw had now completely fallen to ground. _This is going to be a very long day._

-DBZ-

Goku awoke with a startle and a jolt of pain coursing through his entire body. He cringed and hopped out of the bed he was laying in. Multiple jolts of pain coursed through his body this time as he attempted to walk. He looked down and saw a significant amount of his body was wrapped in bandages. He hobbled to the door and opened it. As soon as he did he was hit with the scent of a cooked meal. He glanced around and spotted a large table filled with enough food to be considered a feast. He scrambled, as quickly as he could to the large table and sat down.

A line of drool dripped down his face as he gazed upon the table. _Yams, rice, chicken, rice, fish, noodles, rice, ribs, and rice! _Goku unknowingly gurgled as saliva filled his mouth. Not bothering to look for eating utensils, he grabbed the biggest plate he could find and prepared to dig in. He was halted by a shout. "Goku!" He turned and came face to face with a very angry looking King Kai. "Hey King Kai, what's up?" Goku said as he rubbed his head innocently. "I come out and find **you** about to dig into the precious food I made for myself, Gregory, and Mr. Bubbles. Since you're already drooling over it I guess you can have some." Goku grinned and replied with a faint "Thank you"

-DBZ-

King Kai watched in horror and amazement at Goku who was dispersing the bowls of their contents at an inhuman rate. _Where does it all go? Even a Kai can't stomach that much food this is ridiculous! If he keeps this up he'll eat me out of a home._ Clueless to the look on King Kai's face Goku continued eating, at an even faster pace. Goku reached for rib but was interrupted by King Kai's hand. "Ahem I think we need to get back to the matter at hand" Goku chuckled, having completely forgotten about the moorings' previous engagements. "You Saiyans sure do heal fast that beating I gave was enough to probably keep down King Yemma for a few weeks, and he's a deity"

Goku shrugged not knowing how to respond. "Of course you don't know. You don't know about anything except fighting" King Kai said as a sweat drop formed on his face. "Anyway you did pretty good you were the first person to ever actually perform the _**Kaio-ken**_! Even I never actually did it" King Kai said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But wait what was that thing you used back there? It was similar to _**Kaio-ken. **_

King Kai chuckled "That was the precursor to _**Kaio-ken**_ as I'm sure you could tell it was significantly weaker than _**Kaio-ken**_. That's what gave me the idea to create a technique like _**Kaio-ken**_" Goku nodded in understanding. "Even though it wasn't as strong it was strong enough to completely wipe the floor with me." Goku said with a chuckle "I couldn't even hold _**Kaio-ken**_ for a whole minute" King Kai shook his head "don't forget your in 10x the earth's gravity and that was the first time anyone has ever done the technique. I only theorized it but you completed it!"

Goku smiled with pride "Yea but you were still more powerful than me. You're really strong do you think you could help me fight those evil Saiyans?" King Kai quickly shook his head "No I'm sorry but I cannot interfere with worldly issues even if there in my galaxy. I can only monitor what happens. The only time I can actually interfere is if it's a galactic or universal issue and that was a long time ago…." Goku frowned "Dang it, oh well I guess I'll just have to do with the help of Piccolo and the others" King Kai nodded in agreement. "But speaking of the others I wonder how Gohan's doing?"

"Now that's something I can help you with. Put your hand on my back and I'll be able to show you what's going on down on earth with your son" Goku followed and did what the Kai said. "Here we go"

-DBZ-

Down below in the _Break Wasteland _two mighty warriors were engaged in an awe inspiring battle. The larger fighter, Piccolo had the upper hand on his much smaller opponent Gohan. Smacking the young Saiyan away, blow to the ground he gave himself a moment to think. In past month the young Saiyan had grown in leaps and bounds. He was now able to survive his daily battles with Piccolo without going unconscious. Piccolo had been surprised by the seemingly overnight transformation. He had been pushing Gohan's limits and testing the bounds of his anger. Though Piccolo didn't know the full extent of the latent power the boy held, he knew the boy could at least tap into it. Unbeknownst to Piccolo, Gohan had actually been pushing the limits of his power. His power had at least doubled from the time when he had fought Raditz.

A large topaz ball of Ki erupted from the ground below and streaked, dangerously towards Piccolo. Taking the defensive route, Piccolo closed his eyes and brought his arms together and put up his guard. A jolt of pain coursed through Piccolo's body as the Ki blast exploded against his skin. Opening his eyes he found the Saiyan, Gohan with his arm outstretched directly in front of his face. Smiling, Gohan unleashed a red orb of energy at his mentor. Piccolo's eyes widened briefly, before being engulfed by his protégés attack.

Relaxing Gohan powered down a bit and descended to the ground below. But before he could land a _**Kōsengan **_collided with him, halting his descent.

"Gohan! What did I tell you about letting your guard down? At any given moment an enemy can and will attack you on the battlefield. Never assume you're enemy or opponent is defeated until you're unequivocally sure he's dead!"

Shaking the cobwebs from his head Gohan looked up to make eye contact with his furious mentor. Slightly frowning he opened his mouth to speak. "But sensei how'd you survive I attacked you from point blank range? You should at least be scared you don't have a scratch on you."

Piccolo answered simply: "_**Zanzōken**_". Gohan nodded understandingly. "So are you going to sit here and converse all day or are we going to fight?" Gohan looked up and nodded. "Good now come at me again WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! Gohan rushed towards the sky, mirroring Piccolo's actions. The two warriors collided, resulting in a massive clap of thunder that echoed across the wasteland. Cocking his fist back, Piccolo swung a fist that nearly took off the young Saiyan's head. Luckily Gohan ducked underneath in time but only to be met with a orange shoe.

Gohan reeled back as Piccolo's kick scrapped across his face, sending him flying into the near distance. Coming to a halt Gohan attempted to regain his composer. But it was to no avail, as an eager Piccolo soon regained the distance and planted his fist in his stomach. Coughing out blood, Gohan felt his knees go weak. Not wanting to give up an inch, Piccolo assaulted the child with a truculent combination of blows, with the last blow sending Gohan spiraling to the ground.

Gohan awoken by the excruciating pain he felt in stomach. He attempted to stand up but it was too painful for him to move. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself surrounded by a crater. Looking up he saw a disappointed looking Piccolo descending towards him. He attempted to get up again but another jolt of pain course through his body, closing his he decided to simply give up. Gohan looked up to find his mentor's outstretched arm in front of him.

"Get Up". Gohan quickly followed the command and grabbed his hand. He was lifted from the crater, before he was promptly tossed to the ground. "What was that Gohan? That was an even weaker display than first time I fought you a few months ago!" Gohan lowered his head in displeasure, at the shouting Namekian.

"Where did all of that hidden power go to? If you ever fight like this again the Saiyans will **kill you**! You're lucky I didn't go all out or you would be dead right now! I don't understand where that power went to! Arrgh" Piccolo paused, lashing out in anger before he noticed the whimpering form of his arch-enemy.

"Alright kid calm down I did go a bit overboard but you can't fight like this ever again, every battle you have you have to go all out! Promise that you will. Gohan quickly nodded his head. "Alright then let's head back to the cave". Piccolo picked up the young Saiyan before he flew off into the wind.

-DBZ-

"Wow Gohan's getting really powerful. Although I am disappointed at his performance during his fight he still showed improvement. He's way more powerful than I was during my fight with Raditz". Said Goku

"Your son's pretty powerful Goku, in a few years he might give you a run for your money" King Kai said with a chuckle.

"I Know right, that just means I'll have to keep training and get even stronger now!" Said Goku with his voice full of determination. "King Kai let's get back to training" King Kai smiled "But after I finish eating this food". Sweat dropping King Kai fell over out of his seat while Goku and Bubbles laughed in amusement.

**A/N: That's the end, make sure to ****READ AND REVIEW THE STORY. Reviews give me inspiration to continue. Also answer the poll on my page if you want me to do my own version of the DBZ movies.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to Everybody!**

_**Attacks:**_

_**Kaio-ken: "**__Fist of the world King"_

_**Kōsengan: **__"Eye Laser"_

_**Power Levels:**_

King Kai: 10,000

Goku: 4,500

Goku (_Brief __Kaio-ken)_: 9,000

Piccolo: 2,800

Gohan: 1,000


	5. DBZ Movie I:Garlic? Rescue Gohan!

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron/Super Garlic**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**Honestly I'm tired of Doing this story and not getting REVIEWS. I don't expect 50 reviews per chapter **(though it would be nice)** But at least 5 per chapter. **

**i spent a lot of time writing this Chapter and poured a lot of effort into it. I'm sick of complaining to get reviews and I know it annoys my readers. To my past Reviewers THANK YOU AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. **

** I'll use this chapter as a test run and if i don't get an adequate amount of reviews (**At least 7**) I WILL QUIT THE STORY AND DELETE IT**.

**SO Please just give me some feedback ANY FEEDBACK. **

* * *

******A/N**:Anyways Hello thanks for taking the time out of your assiduous day to read my story. To the reviewers of my last chapter, thanks for your feedback it was greatly appreciated. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing the story. Anyway this is A Special Chapter based on the Dragonball Z: Dead Zone movie, it follows the original plot to certain extent but I have my own twists and turns thrown in. Just like all other Dragonball Z movies this chapter will not follow the Dragonball Z: A Warrior's Path canon or continuity. This story will be based in its own universe which I've numbered _**Universe A. **_**This will come into play much later on in other things I have planned, but anyway here's the story read and enjoy.**

**Remember to READ AND REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, or anything having to do with Dragon Ball. This is just a fan fiction.

**Chapter 5: The Dead Zone **

Seated high in the sky was the Namekian warrior known simply as Piccolo. Gazing down at the barren landscape which he hovered above, his mind wandered to his excruciating defeat by the hands of his arch-enemy and most hated _nemeses_. It was defeat which had played over and over again in his mind for the last five years. _Defeat_, it was word unfit for his vocabulary, the very vile thought soured his taste buds. To think he had been defeated by that _moronic_, _imbecile_, _Goku_. The very idea of that jovial,_ simpleton_ brought ardent fury into his monochrome eyes. That _Incompetent _fool would pay with ensanguined retribution by his **hand!**

Lashing out in fury, Piccolo sent forth a large, cerulean Ki blast that seemed hell-bent on annihilating everything in its unfortunate path. The blast detonated against a few... rather large rocks before dissipating into thin air, as if it were never there before.

_That Fool! Goku your head is mine! I will make you feel the embarrassment and utter humiliation you made me feel! Never again, you're mine!_

Being entrapped by his thoughts of conquest over his arch-nemeses, Piccolo failed to notice that four assailants had closed in on him. Divulging from his ramblings, Ma Junior immediately sensed the four assailants Ki. Twisting his peripheral, Piccolo noticed his new found enemies had him trapped.

"Who..."

Before Piccolo could open his mouth to properly articulate himself, the unknown assailants, pounced on him. The biggest of the four engaged Piccolo first, with a deft strike to face, he sent Piccolo spiraling towards a nearby cliff. Before his descent could end, he was interrupted by a perfectly executed, combination of successive blows, courtesy of the remaining three assailants. Feeling his ribs snap and jaw shatter, Piccolo collapsed into a mountain, leaving him imbedded in it.

"You... will…**PAY**"

Those were the last words the assailants heard from a conscious Piccolo. Deciding to take good measure, the apparent ringleader of the group ordered his constituents to fire Ki blasts at the unprotected Namekian.

"Ha Ha, Piccolo and Kami are one in spirit and they'll share the same fate, now that they're…_**DEAD. **_

-DBZ-

In The Heavens above, the lookout seated alone in the sky. Seated in a dark room was the guardian of earth, Kami. The look on his face did not bear hopeful news, as he clutched his palpitating chest he uttered one word; "Impossible".

-DBZ-

The young demi-Saiyan Gohan, diligently read his book. It was a rather boring, bland piece of literature filled with multiple plot holes and a ridiculous plot. The protagonist of the story, a male had no flaws, was never beaten and defeated every challenge imparted to him. He seemed... almost…godlike in sense.

"Gohan, lunch is ready"

The modulated words of his mother stirred him away from his thoughts, closing his book he rose and began walking over to his home. He halted when he heard a familiar sound… his Grandfather's horn.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" His voice breathed with joy and questioning, it wasn't very often that the Ox-King visited him, even though he was his grandfather.

Rubbing his grandson's hair the Ox-king looked down and buoyantly smiled. "What? Your grandfather can't pay his grandson a visit?"

"No it's just…"

The Ox-King waved his hand cutting Gohan off. "I know, I know I don't visit you as often as I should, I'm overly busy, but I just stopped by to visit". He patted Gohan's hair before continuing, "Aren't you happy to see me though?" Nodding feverishly Gohan returned a smile.

"Good now where's your mom? I'm quite hungry"

Sharing a laugh Gohan lead the Ox-King to the door where his mother had quietly been standing.

"Oops before I forget I got you a present"

Gohan's eyes lit up like candles. He loved presents; they were a rare occurrence in the _Son _household unless it was a special event. Turning the Ox-King proceeded to walk towards his capsule corp car. He reached in the front seat and grabbed a weirdly shaped box, wrapped with gold.

"Thanks Grandpa, I don't usually get anything unless it's my birthday or _books_" he blanched at the thought before continuing "Thanks a lot Grandpa"

Gohan looked up to see his Grandfather starring, un-ordinarily into the woodland landscape behind the Son residence.

"_Grandpa_, _Grandpa, Grandpa_" Now seriously worried, Gohan began to wonder what was wrong. "Grandpa" on the last shout, Gohan looked up to see his juggernaut of a grandfather slumping down towards the ground. He crashed, with a cloud of dust announcing his arrival. Scurrying towards his mother Gohan hid his face in the well woven fabric of her GI.

"Mom what's going on?'

No words of comfort were heard, as his mother, Chichi starred fervently at the area his grandfather's body had previously occupied. Slowly twisting his body, the demi-Saiyan turned around saw the object of his mother's glare. It was a fairly tall man… no… not a man but an alien or something otherworldly.

"Who are you?" The harshness of his mother's tone informed Gohan on the seriousness of the situation. Chuckling, the cloaked being, stepped on the Ox-King's back before responding.

"I came for the Dragonball on that child's head"

Stepping back in fear a startled Chichi commanded her son to run. Not a moment sooner had she uttered her words, had Gohan ran to the house only to stop at the front door and stare at the roof in a hypnotized trance.

"M…mo... there are more of these guys on the roof" as soon as he said that a third new enemy stepped forth from the shadows of the Son house's corridor. "And there's… another …one" backpedaling in fear Gohan inadvertly bumped into a, fourth new, assailant. "Don't forget about me kid"

Chichi's eyes danced around with worry, the possibility of her winning this battle was slim to none. Still she prepared and readied herself with a basic turtle style stance. The assailant turned his head with interest. Did this mortal really think she stood a chance? Whatever it was her funeral. Noticing that the assailants weren't attack, Chichi decided to take the initiative.

She leapt forth with relatively impressive speed; for a human anyway. Stretching her hand, she lunged with a basic tiger claw; her opponent was not impressed. Stretching forth his own aqua colored hand, he opened his palm. To Chichi's and Gohan's wild surprise, it was blocked by an apparent invisible force. With the slight twist of his hand, the assailant flipped Chichi in a top spin like motion.

Chichi landed promptly on the ground. The apparent minimal attack had just beaten her. With a look of terror etched on her face she called out to her only child. "_**RUN**_"

-DBZ-

Perched high in sky, even past Kami's lookout stood a behemoth castle. Seemingly hovering over the fulvous clouds, the castle appeared to imbibe all sunlight, leaving the surrounding scenery opaque. The structure of the magnanimous building was jagged and discombobulated. Pillars of stone unexpectedly protruded out of the building. Some pillars twisted around the castle in a zigzag like motion while others, leaned seemingly too close to clouds it hovered above.

Inside the castle on a throne, sat a mysterious, hooded figure. Removing his hood he revealed his face to the Demi-Saiyan, Gohan. The man had rather large, aqua colored head. His ears were shockingly reminiscent to that of an elf. His face had porraceous specks, something akin to freckles on a humans face. He was a short man; his stature was similar to that of Gohan's. Perhaps he suffered from a napoleon complex? It was a quite reasonable deduction. Turning his attention away from Gohan, the alien, called out to the three remaining assailants, who were now revealed to be his henchmen.

"Ginger, Nicky, Sansho... Come here..._**NOW**_**"**

The three henchmen quickly ran to their master and kneeled by his throne. Looking up they attentively listen to every word uttered by their liege. "We've assembled five of the remaining seven Dragonballs, just two more and my dream will be realized." Pacing he turned and starred outside a window "Soon immortality shall be mine, world domination everything will be…"

"I want my mommy"

The alien quickly turned and looked in Gohan's direction.

"**Insolent child**….If you know what's good for you you'd close your trap." Not fazed at all Gohan turned and faced the henchmen known as Ginger. Locking eyes with him he gazed deep into Ginger's soul. _No child should have eyes like this! These are eyes of a battle torn warrior. Impossible! He's only a mere child of four! _

"My father, _Goku_ is the strongest man on _earth_! When he gets here he's going to kick all your asses. You'd better just let me go if _**you**_know what's good for _**YOU**_." Vehemently declaring his words, Gohan turned and starred at the other two, now trembling henchmen.

"Hmm, your father is Goku? Interesting so he's the one that killed king Piccolo, interesting very interesting indeed." _This child has power imbedded in him that even he doesn't know exists! With my guidance he could become one of the strongest warriors on the planet._ "Child, it is your lucky day, I've decided to _allow _you to join the esteemed collection of warriors known as my disciples." He flashed Gohan a toothy grin "You should feel honored."

The resounding announcement stunned and quieted the room. The henchmen stepped back in an amazed stupor. Never in all their years serving under him, had their lord allowed anyone to join their close-knit group. It was something none of them would have suspected in their wildest dreams. Gohan on the other hand was now terrified. The thought of servitude to a monster like him was, unimaginable. His worst nightmares were now being materialized before him.

"Nicky… take the boy, he's your responsibility from now on, _take _good care of him, understood?"

"Yes master"

"Good, now leave my presence, there's work to be done"

Grabbing the boy, the perse colored man led Gohan away from the throne room. "Your father won't be able to save you, get used to this." The man began to chuckle "No one survives, lord Garlic's wrath... _**NO ONE**_."

_Father where are you?_

-DBZ-

Currently racing through the tenebrous sky was the warrior, Goku. Flying at speeds far beyond the sound of speed, he was racing, as fast as the laws of physics would allow him to towards his son. Never in all his life had an enemy harmed a family member of his. Friends and acquaintances had been caught in the crossfire of some of his escapades but, _**never**_, had a villain been bold enough to outright attack his family. This was on a whole other level. It was a sensation he had never felt… _**unbridled**_ _**rage **_in its most unadultered form. Brief flashes of umbrage had occurred sporadically during his life but _**never… like this.**_

Stirring from his musings, he noticed the Dragon Radar had spiked with activity. All seven Dragonballs had been assembled and it appeared as if the dragon had been summoned._ What's going on? I pray that villain that attacked my family isn't the one who summoned him. _Peering to the sky once more, Goku observed that the sky had become illuminated by a golden light. It was definitely Shenron, things were not looking good. Picking up speed Goku commanded Nimbus to push faster than it ever had, there was crisis that needed to be avoided.

-DBZ-

Power… pure power it stood before Garlic and his disciples and it radiated from one source… The Dragonballs. Gawking at the ancient dragon's might, Garlic smiled wickedly.

"**Mortal you have summoned me…state your wish"**

Garlic cocked his head to the side blinked for a moment, thinking of his wish. Finally reaching an epiphany he spoke. "Dragon I wish to be… **IMMORTAL**".

"**As you wish"**

Shenron turned and gazed down upon his Summoner. His garnet eyes flashed briefly before abruptly stopping. A rumbling underneath the floor of the castle was heard. Sansho turned and looked to his comrades who wordlessly replied with a flummoxed glance. The intensity of the rumbling increased significantly. It appeared as if an earthquake was now occurring. It stopped, much to the relief of Sansho, but before he could breathe a sigh of relief, a cylindrical sphere of light overtook Garlic's body.

It was sensation Garlic had never felt it was…_euphoric_. The pure power he felt was indescribable, he felt as if death was but an object of pleasure in his now illuminated hand. _Yes, yes this power, from this day forward, I Garlic, will be unstoppable the world is mine! Hahahahaha. _Unfortunately for Garlic, the bliss of the moment ended abruptly as it had come and dissipated with the beam of light.

"**Your wish has been fulfilled… until we meet again." **With those final words Shenron took his leave with the dragon balls. "Humph, I am unstoppable now one can defeat me now hahaha" the beam of light had left an aegis, made up of pulsating lightning. Giving one last cackle the lighting vanished, much in the same fashion as Shenron had. Turning Garlic proceeded to leave, heading towards the castle. His entourage began following his lead until they were halted by a shout.

"**STOP…Where is my son?**"

Sansho was the first to turn around and came face to face with an enraged Goku.

"I'll ask you one last time... **WHERE IS MY SON?**"

The warriors quickly surrounded Goku in a circular formation. "So you are the one they call Goku? Interesting I've heard multiple stories of your '_supposed_' feats and I've been dying to find out if there's a grain of truth in them" flashing Goku, with his signature toothy smile, he locked eyes with the Saiyan. Goku's ferocious eyes met Garlic's and the tension began to mount. Everyone not involved with the stare down began to feel the pressure of the two intense Ki levels that began flaring up. Just when it appeared Goku was going to launch an attack, an apparent bolt of yellow lighting struck the ground.

Goku knew that Ki signature very well.

"Kami, this isn't your battle to fight please leave"

"So I guess Piccolo isn't dead?"

"It's good to see you too Goku" he replied with a thin smile, turning he saw a face that he'd hoped he'd never see again. "_**Garlic**_… it's been 300 years, I knew you'd do anything possible to get what you wanted" the venom in his voice was vividly clear " The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, your just like you father and the rest of your, _despicable_ race…_**The Makyans**_." Garlic raised an eyebrow with questioning "300 hundred years ago your father and me competed for the right to be the Kami of Earth. I won after a hard... tedious, grueling number of challenges. Your father was never one to swallow defeat well… he decided to take the role of Kami by _force._ That was very same reason my predecessor hadn't chosen your father... he was evil. Having no choice my predecessor sealed your father, Garlic Sir away for all eternity. I never believed your father when he said he would take revenge all those centuries ago…Much less through his only son."

Garlic lifted his head and turned to the Namekian. "You should have just handed my father the throne it would've spared me the trouble of having to _**murder **_you myself." Deciding he had enough, Goku interrupted their conversation. "I only came here for one reason…_**WHERE IS MY Son?"**_

"Oh don't worry about him he's _**dead tired**_"

Turning, Goku looked in Nicky's direction, growling he began darting his eyes around. "Is he in there?" he pointed behind the door Garlic was standing in front of. Receiving no response he decided to take the initiative. Unexpectedly, he jumped on one of the nearby pillars and leapt forward, successfully bypassing Garlic's henchmen.

"Stop him we can't let him get too far." Garlic's henchman gave chase and proceeded to run after the WMAT champion.

-DBZ-

The door which Goku had run through was unnaturally dark; it was reminiscent to a miniature black hole. Running he eventually ended up in the throne room, it was the only room with any light whatsoever. As he came face to face multiple stairs he realized he had a decision to make. He quickly decided to take the ones in front of him. Racing up the seemingly endless staircase he finally reached the top. Partially exasperated from his flight and the run he took a moment to regain lost oxygen. Unfortunately for him that brief window of rest was interrupted, by the arrival of Garlic's goons, who arrived at the top of the stair case.

Wagging his finger, condescendingly, Nicky walked forward to Goku. "Did you really think you had a chance? I can't allow you to continue any further otherwise Garlic will have my head." Shouting Ginger interrupted his comrade "ah don't you think proper introductions are needed?"

"Of course where are my manners?" pointing towards himself he continued "I'm Nicky." It was now the big brute's turn. "I'm Sansho" finishing the introductions, the shortest henchmen continued "and I'm Ginger." Noting the brief pause in the henchmen's introductions, Goku fainted to the left and darted right, leaping to the next staircase.

Landing on the next staircase he attempted to leap once more but as he did, his legs were caught in the confines of Ginger's hands. Being pulled in midair, Goku began to descend, expeditiously towards the marble floor. As he quickly careened to the marble floor he felt a second and third pair of hands latch on to various parts of his body. As the descent began to near its final stages, Goku realized he needed to break free. Summoning Ki to his hands he ripped free from the grip the henchmen had on him.

Breaking free just in time, Goku cartwheeled away from the three assailants just as they were about to crash. Back flipping one last time, he landed in front of another stair case.

"Let's GO!"

A wave of smiles passed over the three goons as they began to utter outrageous chants.

"Gingerbread"

"Cookies"

"Cheese"

The sweat began to drip from Goku's face as stared with keen interest at the terrifying and slightly amusing technique. Muscles began bulging and growing unnaturally large, their individual power doubled as did their height. Stepping back slightly, Goku prepared the best and quickest stance he could. As soon as he dropped into a basic turtle stance… It failed him. Ginger was on him first; with a slew of jabs and punches he kept Goku on the defensive end. Pausing for a split second he gave way to, Sansho to join the battle.

Goku immediately noticed Sansho, was a heavy hitter who was focused solely on power. When he arrived back in the courtyard he had noticed that Sansho's power level was significantly higher than his comrades. His deduction had been correct, Sansho's power up had solely increased his strength and his speed was severely lacking. Using this to his advantage he began increasing the pace at which they were fighting at.

The change was immediately visible Sansho was now wheezing and missing simple punches. His attacks were now colliding with _**Zanzōken's**_and still air. The plan was working perfectly until Nicky, interrupted the battle and abruptly slammed Goku, sending him flying into a nearby statue. The statue shattered on impact and left Goku sprawled on the floor. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Goku jumped back to his feet and prepared for another assault.

The onslaught this time was much more fluid and balanced. Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho worked perfectly together creating a combination of kicks and punches that were un-dodgeable. Sansho occupied most of Goku's attention, which left Ginger and Nicky free to roam. Spurts of pain erupted from various parts of Goku's body as he felt the combination of attacks, courtesy of the duo. Finally running out of space to roam, the battle took to the air.

_Damn, these guys are good; I can't take them on by myself. I can't keep taking all these hits; otherwise these guys are going to kill me._ Dodging a miss aimed kick; Goku hopped back onto one of the railings and quickly surveyed his surroundings. He noticed the throne room was incredibly dark. Though it had more light than any part of the castle, it was still dimly light. It was in that brief second that he had an epiphany. Jumping out of range from an incoming Ki blast, courtesy of Ginger, he leapt back into the air.

The three henchmen immediately began circling Goku as if they were vultures. He smirked inwardly and braced for their assault, they attacked in the same formation as they had last time, with Sansho leading the charge. But this time before any blows could land, Goku quickly put his hands over his eyes and shouted one phrase; "_**Taiyō-ken"**_

A fervid white light overtook the three goon's field of vision. Agony and cries of plain echoed through the hall as henchmen tried, unsuccessfully to recover their eyesight. Goku took this momentary lapse and pounced on his enemies. A butterfly kick sent Ginger flying, headfirst into the ground, the resounding noise was sickening. An elbow to the face sent, Nicky flying into a railing. Finishing of the combination of attacks Goku, Kamehameha'd Sansho into the nearest wall. With three quick, perfectly executed moves his enemies had been defeated.

Goku walked over to a now subdued, Ginger. Picking him up by the throat he asked once more the only question he wanted to know. "Where's my SON?' A gargled chuckle escaped Ginger's lips as he looked up at the ceiling. Turning his head Goku saw two massive purple and red Ki blasts heading directly towards him. It was too late for Goku to even have a chance at escaping the blast. _Damn._ Goku closed his eyes as prepared for the inevitable collision, but it never came.

Goku reopened his eyes to find his attackers, Sansho and Nicky with their mouths wide open and shock etched clearly across their monstrous faces. He looked around for clues as to what had happened but found none.

"Up here pal." Snapping his head in the direction of that familiar sounding voice, Goku looked and smiled, it was Krillin. "Looks like you could use some help" with a chuckle, Krillin leapt from the stairs and front flipped to the floor. Landing on his feet he walked over to happily surprised Goku. Sensing the movement of three large Ki's Goku turned and faced the main railing, all three henchmen had recovered from his attacks. Scrunching his face Goku made eye contact with Nicky. "But it's still three on two"

"_**Goku**_…why don't you allow me to even those odds"

Everyone turned their head and face the door which they all had come through and saw, Piccolo standing with his cape blowing in the wind. One word escaped everyone's mouths

"_**PICCOLO**_?"

For various reasons everyone was shocked to say the least. The three henchmen were downright dumbfounded, they believed they had eradicated that _nuisance_ from existence, but they were wrong. Goku was indifferent; he didn't know how to respond. The added help would be essential to his goal but he feared Piccolo had ulterior motives.

"Keep cool I didn't come here to help you Goku, I have a bone to pick with these three" flickering his eyes to the above railing, he made eye contact with the assailant who'd nearly killed him, Sansho. "_**You**_...your mine" the strength in his voice made it unequivocally clear things were about to get serious.

-DBZ-

Numerous, rainbow colored Ki blasts echoed throughout the courtyard, as an enraged, Garlic fought Kami. Even though the battle was in its infant stages, it was lucidly apparent who had the upper hand. Kami had severely aged; it had been nearly three centuries since the, guardian of Earth had been in his prime. Nonetheless he was still a proficient fighter and managed to somewhat, keep up with his much more youthful opponent.

Dodging a carmine ball of Ki, Kami leapt into the air fired back with his own technique, this time in the form of a, _**Kōsengan**_. Annihilating everything in its path the _**Kōsengan**_ found its way to its destination. Unfortunately for Kami, Garlic simply scurried out of the way, all the while maintaining his trademark grin. Catapulting to the air, Garlic retaliated with a head-butt to Kami's solar plexus. With a twinge of pain and a cry of agony, the aged warrior was sent vaulting, backwards into a nearby pillar. The sound of snapping bone reached Kami's ears, as he finally slammed into the pillar.

Exasperated, he observed as Garlic marched forward, towards him with probable ill intent. The tiny Makyan, grinned, as he observed the fear radiating from Kami's eyes. With one last glance, he cocked back his fist back. Thrusting it forward with all his might, he sent it forward, lambasting, Kami with his fist. A crack was heard, as another bone collapsed to pressure of the Makyan's might. Smiling, wickedly the son of Garlic sir returned his fist to its former position and prepared another assault. But this time he included his other fist. Continuing in the same pattern, he bombarded Kami with several blows. Screams of agony escaped the Namekian's mouth, as a new fist intruded upon his abdomen. New sensations rattled Kami's pain receptors, as his body received new scars. As more bones snapped, the pillar he was imbedded in began to cave in. With one last final attack from Garlic, the pillar, conceded to Garlic's strength and broke, sending Kami flying off the edge of the castle.

As gravity began to take its role, Kami was lifted up by his neck and put face to face with Garlic. "I told you before, your time is..._**OVER**_." As the squeezing on his neck began to intensify the guardian of Earth, silently prayed that Goku was faring better.

-DBZ-

Underneath the throne room, Piccolo was currently engaged in combat with Sansho. Just as Goku had, Piccolo had immediately recognized the lack of speed that the villain had. Smirking he a dodged another combination of jabs. Sansho was beginning to get sloppy, that combo was evidence enough in Piccolo's mind. Slowing down the Namekian braced himself for another one of Sansho's blows. Observing Sansho's fist being cocked back, Piccolo outstretched his palm. Throwing his fist forward, Sansho grinned with anticipation. _That fool! Look at the opening in his guard._ His grin quickly vanished as his fist, became captive of Piccolo's control.

Eyes widened with stupor, Sansho began to sweat. Noticing the fear emanating from his opponent, Piccolo cocked back his own fist. As the last bead of sweat collapsed to the floor from, Sansho's face, Piccolo struck. In a motion too expeditious for Sansho's eyes, Piccolo's fist crashed into his stomach and submerged itself there, briefly. Stepping back slightly, Piccolo hopped up before pouncing again. Continuing his assault he bombarded, Sansho with multiple blows, dancing across the span of the floor. Lifting the Makyan up one last time, with his fist, Piccolo elbowed the henchman down to marble floor. Abruptly slamming into the floor, the larger warrior crawled back in fear.

"You…your…_**A monster**_! Piccolo remained indifferent, he had hoped Sansho with provide_ some_ sort of a _challenge _and appease his lust for vengeance, but the terrified warrior had severely disappointed him. As a scowl swept across his face, the Namekian turned and made eye contact with his foe. "You're _nothing _without your companions. Whatever _insignificant _power you did show has all but _vanished_! You're a _worthless_ fighter who isn't fit to sweep the dust from my cape. _**DIE**_!" Summoning a large amount of Ki to his fingertips, Piccolo threw forth his hands and expelled his Ki. A _**Gekiretsu Kōdan**_ was the last thing, a, breathing Sansho ever saw.

-DBZ-

The battle between Goku and Ginger had found its way, outside, to the garden. For the most part the fight had been fairly even up to until this point, with Goku evading most of Ginger's blows. Leaping out of the range of an incoming Ki blast, Goku summoned energy to his hands and expelled an orange ball of Ki. Slapping it away, Ginger sped towards Goku with fists extended. Goku attempted to put up a guard but was rammed by both of Ginger's fist. Smirking, the Makyan then proceeded to knee the Saiyan in the face. Reeling back from the force of the blow, he floated backwards and shook the cobwebs from his head. He opened his eyes in time to see a foot about to collide with his face.

Ducking underneath the kick, Goku jumped into the air, to regain his distance. Peering down upon his opponent, he let his mind wander. _He's putting up a decent fight, but I have a feeling he's holding back, just like I am. I guess it's time to put it to the test._ Descending from his location, Goku landed behind the Makyan. Turning to face Goku, Ginger smiled for reasons unknown to Goku. "I've been holding back this entire time, you know that right?" Goku responded with a nod "Then you _must_ know how outmatched you are? We've been fairly matched up to this point, but" Widening his smile "This is a whole new _**level**_"

With an increase in decibels, Ginger's Ki began to increase. The area surrounding Ginger trembled and cracked with pressure from Ginger's now bulging form. A light wind that had been passing through began to intensify as if a miniature hurricane was forming. Coming to a stop, the noise erupting from Ginger's throat died down. Smirking at Goku, the now hulking, Ginger treaded forward to Goku.

"_Impressive_ isn't it? This is the power of a _**true**_ Makyan warrior. You should realize you don't a chance now…right? There's still time to flee… no one would ever know." The arrogance rolled of his tongue as he spoke. "I'll give you one last second." Wagging his finger he waited for Goku's response. Sliding slightly, Goku raised his forearm and shifted into a _**Kiba-dachi**_ (Horse stance). "Just as I hoped…_**prepare to die**_"

With that the chartreuse warrior lunged forward with a kick, intending to behead the Saiyan. Jumping back, Goku narrowly avoided the strike and began feverishly bobbing his head in an attempt to miss the incoming onslaught. Scowling as his blows clutched air, Ginger shot a condensed Ki blast at WMAT champion. Pausing briefly, Goku outstretched his hands and caught the ball, with ease. Scorching his hands, Goku released the ball into the air and shifted his attention back onto his enemy. Blinking briefly, he observed his opponent had vanished.

Feeling an accumulation of Ki directly behind him, he turned only to be greeted with a fist to the face. Stumbling, he attempted to recompose himself, only to meet with yet another blow, this time in the form of a knee. Gasping for air, he slammed his eyes shut and unveiled them just in time to see a _**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha**_. With no time to dodge he was consumed by the wave and sent rocketing through the side of the castle. Smiling at his technique Ginger walked forward to inspect his handiwork. The wave had sent his opponent flying, through four walls and had left a gigantic, gaping hole imbedded in several walls.

_That fool should be __**dead**__! No one has ever survived one my full power blasts._ Continuing his tread through the holes, he inspected every detail of the walls to make sure, no organic being was breathing. With abrupt halt, he turned and retraced his footsteps as he saw something_ impossible_ displayed in front of him. It was Goku! "Im…_**impossible**_! You should be dead! _**No one**_ has ever _survived_ that blast!" Scowling a now, aggravated and profusely scarred, Goku responded. "I'm not just _**anybody**_!"

With a shout ample with rage, he charged forth not bothering to even power up. Ginger eyes widened as Goku appeared before him with fists cocked back. _What speed! I couldn't even see him!_ With a boom Ginger was sent reeling back, through one of the holes he had, ironically created. Scrambling to his feet he attempted to put up a guard. Fervently flickering his eyes in all directions, he attempted to locate his opponent. _Where is he?_

"**Boo**!"

Jumping backwards, the frightened warrior came face to face with an amused, Goku. _No one make a fool of me! No one!_ Lashing out in anger the larger warrior attempted to connect a, lackadaisical punch. Burning with anger as he missed, he attempted another ill-advised blow. Smirking, Goku skillfully blocked the attack. Shouting in rage Ginger attempted another blow, much to the amusement of Goku. Laughing as he easily weaved the seemingly slow-motion punch; Goku opened his mouth and spoke. "I was expecting much more from you. After all that bragging about your_ superiority_ over me in this form I was expecting more of …. **A challenge**!"

Brimming with umbrage the larger warrior lashed out, with yet another blow. Deciding he'd had enough, Goku caught the fist and retaliated with one of his own. Wallowing back in pain the chartreuse warrior, peered down and examined something he hadn't seen in ages…His _**blood**_. Grasping his cyaneous colored blood, he thought back to last battle in which he'd seen this unfamiliar sight. It was in battle against a warrior named, Bardock, that the elite warrior had _last_ caressed his blood. Reminiscing upon the scene he remembered how that Saiyan had handily embarrassed him in battle.

The agonizing defeat that day is what had lead him to serve underneath Garlic's command. He had made a silent vow that day to _never_ _ever _allow himself to feel humiliation like that again. But here in front of him, stood a mere _human _challenging and _defeating_ him! The mere _idea _of defeat was not _fathomable _to him. This _mortal _would pay! All the while Goku had been watching with jovial amusement. It had been a strange feeling to him to want to see Ginger **bleed**, _abundantly_. It was a side of himself he had never felt before… but…_** he liked it**_.

Stirring from his musings he looked up to see, Ginger performing another_ grotesque _technique. Ripping the seething flesh from his skin, Ginger dug and grasped for… a sword? Repeating the action with his left hand he once again dug into his torn skin, and out arose…another sword. Shaking his head with disbelief, Goku pinched himself to see if he was imagining things. Feeling the pain course from his pinched nerve, he stared onward at Ginger. Yep he wasn't dreaming. "I have to give you _some _credit; it's been _ages _since anyone **forced** me to play this card. The last warrior I fought with **power** _remotely_ similar to yours was a Saiyan, name Bardock. In fact thinking back on it now you do _greatly_ resemble him. He could be a relative of yours? But nonetheless draw your weapon… and… **prepare for this duel**!" Still questioning the words of his foe, Goku briefly pondered whether or not he could have an unknown relative…. He was adopted after all. _A Saiyan? Was that it?_ Whatever it was it didn't sound_ remotely_ human and as far as he knew he was an earthling.

"Hurry up and draw your weapon…** I don't have all day**"

Chuckling sheepishly, Goku briefly returned to normal mannerisms. Unsheathing his power pole, he twirled it briefly before placing it and himself in a battle stance. "Well come on then." With the slight of his hand the battle was on again. Ginger attacked first, with a chop intending to behead his foe. Leaping into the air, Goku repositioned his hands on the pole before he slammed it down on Ginger. Glancing up the larger warrior_ luckily_ blocked the swing and recompensed, Goku with one of his own.

Back flipping, even higher into the air, Goku narrowly avoided the slices. Landing, lightly on his feet, Goku once again prepared for another engagement. Ginger once again initiated the duel, swinging his left sword down on Goku. Bringing his power pole up, Goku blocked it. Twisting his left hand Ginger swung his left sword which was once again blocked. Growling with frustration Ginger kicked the preoccupied warrior in the stomach. A brief cry of pain emerged from Goku's mouth as he felt a bone snap.

Ignoring the momentary pain, he lashed out with a strike to Ginger's face. Stumbling back from the impact, the chartreuse warrior felt more blood trickle down his face_. Arggh!_ Reaffirming his grip on his swords, Ginger lashed out in rage. Barely having time to block, Goku was kept bouncing, on his toes as he contorted his body, in attempts to dodge the blows. Ginger eventually landed a blow on Goku, a slice to the arm, which tore the seams of his GI. _Damn! _ Wincing in agony, Goku responded with a slash to the neck of the Makyan.

Cursing as pain flooded his vision, Ginger struck back with multiple slices, intending on mutilating the WMAT champion. Contorting and twisting his body and pole in every position imaginable, Goku managed to block or evade most of the slashes. The ones that did land, did do quite a bit of damage though, this was evident in his now, completely tattered GI. Cartwheeling out the way of the last strike, Goku turned to face a debilitated Ginger.

"Your… pretty… _good_."

Panting between breaths Goku took time to respond. "Your…not...So…bad…yourself." grinning to himself, Ginger responded "It's _almost_ a shame I have to kill you." Faking a distraught face, Goku laughed "You…_wish_."

Rushing forward, Goku engaged Ginger this time. Blocking a heavy swing, Ginger swung back, with his own pair of slices. Leaning back, Goku narrowly avoided a slice to the face; instead it grazed his spiky hair. Relative to Goku, in slow motion, he watched as melanic strips of hair descended to the ground.

"Hey watch **where** your swinging that _**thing**_! You can slice_ me_ up but my hair is a _whole_ other _story_!" Ginger sweat dropped at he stared at the agitated warrior. Did he _really _expect him to _stop_ attacking him? This was after all a_ fight_. Recovering from his momentary lapse in anger, the WMAT charged again. Attacking with renewed vigor he managed to keep Ginger on edge, and on the defensive. Multiple, pole strikes submerged themselves in Ginger's skin, as he was left attempting to somehow dodge all the blows. With a final strike the power pole slammed into Ginger's face, capturing some of Ginger's fangs along the way.

A resonating clang and a cloud of dust announced Ginger's arrival on the floor. With a groan he lifted himself up, and starred at his opponent._ Where is he getting this new found strength from? This battles been going on for several minute, but his power's kept increasing. It's unfathomable! He's exactly like tha…that...Saiyan! I __**can't**__**lose**__ to him….I __**refuse**__ to__** lose**__ to him._ Rushing, full speed Ginger charged, blindly at Goku. _He's beginning to get sloppy._ Raising his arms and hand up, tirelessly, Ginger sliced madly, at Goku. Infinite numbers of wind swishing passed Ginger's ear, before he looked up only discover his swords clashing with each other.

"_**Get out here…and show yourself!**_" the venom in Ginger's voice was evident that his frustration was beginning to boil over. "_**I said get out here…NOW!**_" As if on cue Goku appeared in sky and gazed down his irritated foe. _The end of this battle is drawing near and he knows it. He's given into his rage and is now making simple, Neanderthal mistakes. _Descending from the sky Goku landed in front of his enraged opponent.

"This battle is over…and…you **know it**." Raising an eyebrow in contention, Ginger let Goku continue. "At the beginning of this fight your moves were fluid, slick, and organized. But now you've given into your rage and frustration. I'm not sure you can sense Ki but you _must _BE able to tell the humongous difference in our power level." Chuckling to himself, he continued. "Before this fight I would have spared you…but this fight has brought out a more…_primal_ side which I'm _beginning_ to love. For the safety of my son…and this planet… you must _**die**_"

Gripping his power pole one last time, Goku raced towards Ginger. Sensing the immediate threat, Ginger brought his swords up in an x-like formation and covered his bruised face. Taking one last step, Goku shouted one of his favorite phrases; "_**Power Pole Extend**_." Ginger's eyes expanded in sheer terror. The orange pole extended 10 feet to his position and slammed against his swords. Sparks of metal flew as Ginger tried with_ all_ his _might,_ to maintain his shield. Repositioning his hands, Goku gripped the power pole tighter and with last mighty roar of strength, he broke through the swords. The sword shattered, into a million fractured pieces, and sent the chartreuse warrior hurdling through, several walls.

Walking over to a now subdued, Ginger Goku paused as he stood over the heavily panting warrior.

Using the last remaining bits of energy he had the Makyan warrior shouted to Goku. "Where…where…where did you get this strength _**from**_? Where did this _newfound_ power you got reemerge from? _**Why WERE YOU ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!**_" Sighing Goku gave though before responding. "It's because… I have people to _**protect**_! My son…who _you_, kidnapped is depending on me. I am strong because I have people to protect, my _family_, my _friends_, and this _planet_…**Are all important to me**! My _strength_ comes from fighting to protect those I** love**!"

As those words erupted from his mouth an, image of Bardock appeared behind Goku and mirrored his _exact_ words. _He's just like him…just like that Saiyan, Bardock! It's the same thing he repeated to me all those years ago on __**Archillia**_ _all those decades ago._ Straying from his thoughts he glanced up and made eye contact with Goku who was now preparing a _**Kamehameha**_. Wordlessly their eyes spoke to each other. _I must do this. Yes I understand._ Glancing at his surroundings one last time Ginger grinned. His life of death and destruction was over; he would be free again. Thinking back to his battle with Bardock, he smiled one last time, as the hyacinthine light of the _**Kamehameha **_engulfed him.

_-Flashback-_

_A heavily bruised Ginger laid sprawled, on the sand like surface of the planet __**Archillia**__. His battle with the Saiyan, Bardock had not gone as planned. Bardock had__** easily**__ disposed of him and had proved, __**unequivocally**__ who the stronger warrior was. Panting as he inspected his wounds, Ginger scowled. The damage Bardock had inflicted on him was tremendous. Broken fibula's protruded from his, haggard exterior. Turning he looked up and faced his disinterested foe with daunt eyes._

_Not since the days of being a youngling had he experienced such a defeat. No…even his defeats back then weren't so… __**Demoralizing**_. _As he huffed through his nasal, he looked up to see his opponent approaching._

"_**Why?**__ Why are you so strong? I've __**never **__suffered a defeat like this…__**NEVER.**__" remaining expressionless Bardock replied. "Kid it's because I have someone to protect. A few years ago you would probably have defeated me…but __**now **__I have a reason to exist. I have son…and planet to protect from a…__**TYRANT**__." The abrupt venom in Bardock's words momentarily surprised Ginger. "I have things to accomplish…before…I die and I will __**not **__allow __**you **__or __**anyone else**__ to inhibit me!"_

_Stumbling back, Ginger meditated on his words. The reason for his strength was because he had someone to protect? It sounded ridiculous and banal, but his strength vied for his words. He would find someone…__**anyone**__ to protect and fight for them. He would become truly strong._

_Hacking out another quart of blood, he stared intensely at his victorious opponent. "One day…I'll defeat you… you will succumb to my strength… and die by my hand." Grinning the low class warrior nodded in understanding, before rocketing towards the, haematic sky to regroup with the rest of his battalion._

-DBZ-

"I can do this **all** day." Smirking as he evaded another one of Nicky's forearms, Krillin laughed out loud. "I don't understand why Goku was having **any** trouble with you…your technique…_**.sucks**_!" Lashing out in blind fury, Nicky attempted another combination of punches, kick, and claw holds. Parrying all of the blows, Krillin back flipped onto one of the nearby pillars. Contrary to his statements, Nicky was actually incredibly skilled and was giving Krillin a commendable fight. They were basically even in strength and speed but had a _vastly_ contrasting style of fighting. Nicky was more of a hand to hand fighter while Krillin preferred using energy based techniques.

"Hey...Are you going to hang up there **all day**…or are we going to **fight**!" Chuckling to himself Krillin front flipped, back onto the marble floor of the throne room. "Alright…**let's go**!" Engaging the, smalt skinned warrior, Krillin attacked with a successive amalgamation of knees and kicks. Steadying himself, the Makyan warrior managed to block or parry all the strikes with relative ease. Relenting slightly, Krillin approached again with Ki infused fists. Once again Nicky managed to block them all, but this time with bruises to match the blows. _Argh, what was that?_

Wincing, slightly the smalt skinned warrior retaliated with a minute amount of anger. Catching a fist, Krillin cocked back his own and unleashed upon Nicky's unprotectedface. Stumbling back, Nicky took a brief second to evaluate his face. Observing saffron colored blood, emerging from his nose, he scowled. "Did _**I **_do that? I'm _sorry_." In a condescending tone Krillin scoffed at the bleeding Makyan. Recovering from his brief moment of shock, Nicky lashed out with multiple Ki blasts, aimed directly at Krillin.

Barely having time to prepare, the former monk, composed the fastest energy shield he could. The sorrel beams of light bounced off, harmlessly against the, stout wall of Ki. Releasing his hands from their position Krillin charged, with fists ready at the smalt warrior. Nicky braced himself for the collision, and covered his face. Feeling no pain he instantly glanced around. The bald headed warrior was nowhere to be found. Feeling his warrior's instincts kick in, Nicky rolled to side, just as Krillin appeared, at his former location with a, _**Kienzan **_in hand.

Flicking his wrist, Krillin released the razor construct from his grasp and sent it flying, towards Nicky. His eyes widened briefly as he vaulted into the air, narrowly missing the edge of the construct. Twisting his hand up Krillin commanded the _**Kienzan **_to return, towards Nicky once more. Expanding his eyes the smalt warrior once again leapt into the air as the _**Kienzan **_buzzed by. Sweating, the Makyan warrior silently prayed for the construct to dissipate…it did not. Repeating his actions Krillin sent the Kienzan vaulting, towards a frightened, Nicky.

Deciding not to jump, Nicky ran as the _**Kienzan**_ pursued him. Weaving in and behind pillars, Nicky evaded the construct. Finally reaching the end of the floor he leapt onto the wall and back flipped, hoping the _**Kienzan **_would copy him. It did. The _**Kienzan**_ crashed into the wall before grinding against the concrete and_ finally_, dissipating into the air. Gazing at the wall Nicky realized he had just dodged a bullet. The hole where the _**Kienzan **_had imbedded itself was, humongous to say the least.

Thanking whatever deity that blessed him, Nicky returned to a battle stance and scanned for his opponent, who was now down the hall. Smirking to each other the two warriors, rushed, at unimaginable speeds and collided at the center of the hall. A shockwave echoed throughout the hall as the two warriors fists meet, at mach-1 speeds. Phasing out of sight both warriors once again, distanced themselves and prepared for another collision.

Anther explosion reverberated throughout the hall as both warriors collided, this time meeting in the middle of the throne room. A tug of war between strength and wits began as both warriors began, transferring increasing amounts of energy into their fists. Krillin was at a disadvantage, Nicky already had the advantage in height and weight and with this increase in Ki; he was being pushed back. Growling as he realized he was losing Krillin fazed out of sight and reappeared at the opposite end of the throne room.

"Coward! Your_ futile_ attempt disgraces _me_. All this _running_ and _hiding_! Why don't you just stand still and _fight _like a _**man**_!" Krillin burst into a fit of laughter. "In case you forgot…um…your not a _man_." A large tick mark appeared on Nicky's head. "THAT'S beside the _point_! Just **stand still** and take this_** punishment **_like the earthling you _**are**_!" Krillin had a sensitive look on his face "Hey no one calls me an earthling and gets away with it!" He immediately rushed at the smalt warrior before abruptly stopping, dead sprint. "He-he I…am an earthling though."

Nicky collapsed to the floor as a sweat drop formed on his face._ This…guy's…an idiot. Of all the opponents I could possible get…why…why did it have to be him?_ Jumping to his feet Nicky observed his opponent had shifted into a new battle stance. "Why don't we hurry this up? I have a prior engagement I promised to attend and _your _slowing me down." Waving his finger as an invitation for the battle to restart, Krillin stood and waited. Not skipping a beat Nicky, charged full speed, at the former monk.

Sidestepping a kick, Krillin shifted into a basic crane style stance. He lunged with a palm strike that was easily defended. Nicky retaliated with one of his own. Quickly shifting gears, the former monk slid into a defensive position and blocked. Nicky scowled at the sight before thrusting another palm forward, this time saturated with Ki. Noticing the flare in Ki the bald headed warrior attempted to disappear, but was met with a condensed ball of Ki.

He rocketed through the air before a collision with a statue, stopped his flight. Capitalizing on the opening, Nicky fired multiple rainbow colored blasts, down upon his unprotected foe. As he dispatched his blasts, he realized there was something _eerily _wrong; his opponent had once again vanished. Cursing under his breath he scanned for his opponent. "Behind you." He turned and was greeted by a rigid fist. As his nasal bridge collapsed, the smalt warrior stumbled back into the wall.

Exploiting the opening, Krillin began launching countless fists into the Makyan's stomach. As felt bones snap and break, Krillin stopped; much to the relief of Nicky. Cupping his hands together, Krillin began to chant the words of the _**Kamesen'nin's**_ most infamous technique; _**Kamehameha**_. The beam erupted from Krillin's hands and quickly engulfed the smalt warrior. Nicky screamed as the beam carried him through walls, pillars and finally; a set of stairs. Sensing the lingering Ki of his opponent Krillin walked _slowly_ towards Nicky.

As he passed by several holes he couldn't help but gape at his own power. _I am getting pretty strong; Yamcha won't be able to keep up with me soon!_ Krillin finally arrived at Nicky's location and was shocked at what he saw. A gigantic crater now housed Nicky's body. The smoke from the blast still hovered in the air along with the, smell of Nicky's smoldering flesh. Stirring was heard as Nicky attempted to escape from his crater.

Finally Nicky managed to stand and tumbled, from the crater. "You…you…_**Bastard**_! You _nearly _killed me, but I am_ resilient_. You…will…**Pay!**" Performing the _**Kenkogeki**_, Nicky ripped out a sword from his skin. Wiping the blood from his face he squinted. "Let's Go!" With that the Makyan took off. Faster than Krillin's eyes could detect, he appeared, with sword drawn in front of the former monk. Bringing the longsword down, he anticipated blood. He was greatly circumvented when his sword, clashed against the ground. Gazing up the sound of feet landing, he turned around and faced a shocked, Krillin who backed away in fear.

"Hey…why don't you take it easy I'm not even _holding_ a weapon!" Nicky ignored the complacent warrior and lunged at him. Jumping into the air, Krillin narrowly dodged the slice. Unrelenting, Nicky attempted a combination of slice and stabs; all intending on impaling Krillin.

Cursing his luck, Krillin dodged, as best he could, all the blows. Backing the former monk into a corner, Nicky paused and smirked. "Hey what are you…." As if on cue the slices on Krillin's shirt appeared and revealed themselves. Quickly inspecting himself Krillin noticed that most of his shirt had been torn to shreds by that _wicked_ longsword. He turned red as a beet and blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey! What's the big idea? You just _ruined _my _favorite_ GI! Do you have any idea how many _few _of these _things_ I have!" He continued his tirade until Nicky's ears got tired of hearing it, and he cut him off. "Enough!" the former monk leaped back with fright. "Do you have _any_ respect for _yourself_ as a warrior? This whole battle has been a_ joke!_ You've been infuriating me this whole time! With your_ ludicrous_ behavior!" trembling with anger he continued "Do you have any _idea_ how _demeaning _it is to be losing to a _**moronic imbecile**_ like _you_? Krillin could only respond with a mumbled no.

"Of _**course**_ not!"

Supplanting himself back the battle he stabbed, at the heavily bruised, former monk. Austerity washed of Krillin as he retracted into battle mode. As the tip of the sword approached, he grabbed it. Subduing it with his strength, he annexed the sword from its owner's dominion. The shock on Nicky's face was tremendous, but not equivalent to shock, that would be plastered over his face, to the next thing Krillin did. With the bend of a knee, Krillin completely snapped the sword. As the fragments cascaded to the ground, an expressionless, Krillin gazed into the eyes of his opponent.

"Yes I like to joke and play around, but _**don't ever**_ get it twisted. I _will_ kick someone's **ass, **preferably**…Someone like you!**" The intensity of Krillin's words had time to resonate in Nicky's, mind as Krillin silently prepared one last technique. Bringing his hand forth, to his sides, Krillin began to summon tremendous amount of Ki to them. Feeling the accumulation of Ki, Nicky attempted to fire his own beam. He released it and was bewildered by an unusual sight; his blast being devoured by the two, now massive, erythraean orbs of light in Krillin's hands.

Perplexed, he concocted multiple balls of Ki and fired them all, simultaneously at the bald warrior. Krillin didn't spare a glance and continued accumulating Ki. As Nicky's blast's approached, they were once again devoured by Krillin's orbs of Ki. Agitation and vexation now prevailed on Nicky's face. Deciding not to tread down the tantamount dead end, he phased out of sight. He reappeared again, at the ceiling. Peering down on his foe he began to speculate on what it was, that his opponent was doing. _What are you doing?_

Seemingly hearing Nicky's thoughts Krillin responded, by firing his now fully charged _**Daburu Tsuihikidan**_. Nicky's eyes expanded inhumanly, as he gazed at the two, humongous erythraean beams of light, now headed his way. As comprehension returned to him, Nicky realized he needed to run. Phasing out of sight, he reappeared on a staircase and sighed in relief. His moment of mitigation was rudely interrupted as he noticed those, two erythraean orbs, once again absconding towards him.

Gritting his teeth he disappeared, once more in attempt to elude his spherical tormentors. As glanced around the room, he once again noticed those, erythraean orbs, scrambling towards him. _Damn it_. He balled his fists and phased in and out of sight as he tried to escape the orbs range. Finally conceding after countless numbers of phases, he appeared on the marble floor. Cursing out loud, he flicked his opponent off. "Damn…**DAMN YOU**!" Krillin merely chuckled as he commanded his orbs to follow Nicky. Deciding he'd had enough, Nicky stood and faced the orbs. _I cannot…I will not…__**LOSE**__! _With a valiant shout he powered up his own technique; _**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha**_. Discharging his own, gamboge, blast he shouted with rage. "You _will_ not…_**Defeat me!**_"

"We'll see about that" with an arrogant smirk, Krillin sent his blasts, colliding against the _significantly_ smaller _**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha**_. Nicky's frustration boiled over as he let_ every_ last _drop_ of Ki he had, _erupt_ from his smalt body. Unfortunately… for him…it was not enough. Nicky's eyes budged with aversion, as he watched the two, erythraean orbs, annihilate his inferior blast. The palpating in his chest began to rapidly increase; he knew he was going to hell. Just before the indomitable blast consumed him, Krillin paused briefly.

"Let this be a lesson…_Never_…**EVER**..._underestimate _an opponent…based on_ trivial_ things…such as **demeanor**!" Raising his hand one last, final time, Krillin waved them. "See you in hell!" A gargled scream spewed from Nicky, and with one _last_, _mighty_ croak, the smalt warrior was no more. The erythraean light illuminated the room, one last time, before departing from this world. _Whew._ With that, the bald headed warrior took his leave, into the land of sheep and dreams.

-DBZ-

A panting Kami collapsed to the floor. His battle with Garlic had gone _terribly_ wrong,the miniature Makyan, had _completely_ dominated the fight; he had never stood a chance. Steadying his breathing, he attempted one, _final_ attack. He staggered forward with a Ki infused jab…the Ki he had remaining anyway. Leaning into the punch, he threw everything he had into it; it barely registered with Garlic. With a simple _**Zanzōken**_ he sidestepped the blow. Kami then abruptly collapsed to floor. Hovering over his fallen opponent, Garlic scowled at him.

"This…was the _best_ you had? Surely the guardian of Earth should have more _power _than this? I can't even _conceive_ how my father last to a _simpleton _like _**you**_!" Kicking his fallen about, his ager began to rise. "This should be_** mine**_! You're not worthy of that _**title**_!" Increasing the ferocity of his kicks, Garlic began to trample on a now,_ sanguined_, Kami.

"Of course…you'll never understand…you are… after all… your father's child. Your father could _never_ understand what it meant to bear the title of Kami. He only observed the _prestige_ and _power _of the role, but he overlooked one thing; _**the duty**_. He could never do what was required of a Kami; unwavering loyalty and dedication to your planet. He was not willing to sacrifice himself for the _betterment_ of Earth…that is why he lost." A weak smile escaped the, decrepit lips of Kami. "**WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT**!" The aged warrior turned and smiled once more. "**This!**"

Kami abruptly grabbed the unaware Makyan, by his cape and brought him down to the floor. "If I die…_**I take you with me**_!" Rigid bolts of lutescent light, began to discharge from his body, onto to Garlic's. "You fool! You'd really _**die **_to save this planet? You'll perish along with it" a strident laugh emerged from Garlic's mouth. "So be it! Ha ha ha ha ha"

"No one's dying here today..._**Except for you**_" Garlic snapped his head to the location of the noise; it was Piccolo! "You'll be completely helpless! _Imagine _what it'll be like to live on _forever_, with _all_ your power; an eternity where there's nothing but _**you**_!" Piccolo walked forward to Garlic.

"Piccolo!" A new voice interrupted the Namekian's conversation; it was Goku! Turning agitated Garlic, gazed at his new found opponents. "Humph, Goku, Piccolo. Two greatly _skilled_ warriors, sacrificing themselves for the _inevitable_; what a waste! Wait…where's the bald one? Never mind, you two are _more than_ enough pleasure for me, **HA HA HA HA**!" With that, the decibels emitting from Garlic's voice, began to rapidly increase. The ground began to oscillate, at a rate equivalent to that of a 9.1, earthquake. Veins began bulging, and protruding, rapidly from Garlic's, cyaneous skin. His bones began to aggrandize at preposterous rates.

As his muscles burgeoned, Garlic's attire became increasingly paltry. Cleaving out of them, his stature began to grow. His bones expanded until he stood at a phenomenal; 10'5. Peering at his opponents, the now monstrous figure, grinned wickedly. "**How do you like my form…impressive isn't it?**" Neither warrior replied. "**Well then…let's get this show… on the road!**" Sharing a distraught glance, both warriors pondered the same question; where was Krillin?

-DBZ-

Currently speeding through the gigantic castle was the, bald headed, former monk, Krillin. Coming to an abrupt halt he, veered to left and up a flight of stairs. _Where is he? I just felt a spike in his Ki._ Before the three warriors had gone their separate ways, Goku had instructed Krillin to find his son. During his fight with Nicky, he had forgotten _all about_ Goku's instructions. But when he fell asleep, he quickly remembered his mission and speed off to handle it.

His mission had taken him through approximately, one hundred and fifty bedrooms. The exhaustion, was now gnawing on his bones, as he raced up another flight of stairs. During the battle with Nicky he had already sustained several bruises, and all this running wasn't _helping_. _Of course_! Digging into his pocket, the bald warrior pulled out a, senzu bean. Swallowing the chlorochrous bean, he felt vitality return to his body. Reenergized he sped, profoundly towards a substantial power level.

Krillin halted, as he stood in front a colossal, steel enforced door. His brow's furrowed as he gazed, at the mammoth aperture. Sighing, he cupped his hands and chanted the familiar words of his master's, illustrious attack. The azuline beam of light ruptured the door and sent it flying into the opposite wall. Peeking into the room Krillin glanced, and noticed a small figure chained to a wall. "Gohan…is that… you? The lamenting figure glanced up. "Krillin…that…You?" He mumbled his words between sobs. Realizing just who it was, Krillin rushed forward and demolished the metallic confines on his arms.

"It's…alright kid… I got you" Pulling the son of Goku into his arms, he patted his head, soothingly. "Where…where' my dad?" Gohan abruptly broke from the hug and gazed at the bald headed man. "He's here…fighting. He told me to come get you." Elation consumed Gohan's eyes as he, buoyantly smiled." Standing up Krillin, grabbed the child and placed him on his back. "Hold on _tight_ I'm going to move as _fast _as I can to get us...the _heck away_ from here!" Responding with a simple head nod, Gohan stoutly grasped the shoulders of the, former monk. Seeing a thumbs up as a sign to go, Krillin, exploded from the room and raced, franticly away from the castle.

-DBZ-

An aubergine beam of Ki vaulted, towards its enemies illuminating, _everything_ in its path. Leaping into the air, Goku and Piccolo _narrowly _avoided the blast. Descending to the ground ,they shared a look of concern. For the last several minutes the duo had been trying, _vehemently _to evade, humongous balls of Ki from the now, monstrous Garlic. It was easier said than done. Vaulting into the air, once more the pair ducked, dodging another tremendous beam of Ki. Balling his fist, Piccolo growled. _I am no second class warrior! __**No one**__ toys with me…__**No one**__!_

Distancing himself, Piccolo appeared directly in front of a, smirking Garlic. Charging, he cocked his fists and brought them forward, in a punch. A hefty forearm, interrupted its motion. Gritting his teeth, Piccolo tried once more, only to be met with the same result. Unrelenting, Piccolo, unleashed a flurry of punches that were all blocked; much to his disbelief. Finally landing a _Petty_ blow to the Makyan's voluminous chest, he glanced up. The hulking Makyan merely grinned at the_ languid_ blow, before retaliating with his own.

A shockwave ensued as Garlic's, humongous fist collided with _both_ of Piccolo's forearms. Staggering back, the Namekian's eyes widened in terror, as he saw another fist approaching him. He was rescued by Goku, who appeared and blocked the strike, with a kick. Quickly engaging the massive warrior, Goku attacked with a combination of; kicks, punches, knees, elbows, and forearms. Garlic stood by idly, and allowed all the blows to connect. Feeling the flurry end, Garlic summoned Ki to his right hand.

Finally reaching its maximum, Garlic unleashed the cerulean ball of light. It illuminated the room before, detonating on the duo of warriors. The blast rocked, not only the duo but the _entire _room. Pillars, railings and staircases, all crumbled as the blast exuded its will. As the dust settled, a massive hole was revealed, in the middle of the floor. Smirking at his handiwork, Garlic began to inspect the room for _any_ signs of life. Satisfied by his findings the Makyan turned and proceeded to leave until he was halted by a _**Kamehameha**_ and _**Bakukaze**_. Frowning at the coalescencent beams of light, he twisted his hands and, promptly slapped it away, into the nearest wall.

"Were…not…done…yet" The enervated warriors panted in unison. Quizzically turning his head, Garlic formed a buoyant smile. He charged, expeditiously at two debilitated warriors. The duo's eyes widened tremendously, as Garlic appeared before them. Still in full sprint he; strangled their heads and sped, carelessly through a wall. Appearing on the other side, Garlic _allowed_ gravity to take it role. As he flailed through the air, he repositioned Goku and Piccolo beneath him; they were helpless to stop him.

They slammed through several bridges, before finally colliding with the ground. Leaping from the crater beneath him, Garlic chuckled. "**Thanks for the ride.**" The duo scrambled to their feet and turned to face the monstrous Makyan. "There's_ got _to be_ some way_ to stop him!" Goku turned and looked at his prasinous companion. "Talking about it isn't going to help." With that he threw his shirt, shoes and weights off. A sly grin crossed Piccolo's face. "You _seem_ serious but with the _power_ he's producing, you're going to _have_ to fight harder than you have before" The Namekian proceeded to toss his own garments.

Goku glanced quizzically at the Namekian. "I hope your planning on taking your own advice." Removing his headpiece he chuckled. "I've been training _harder_ than you can imagine." Goku smiled. "I can't _believe _we're fighting on the same side." Scowling, the Namekian responded "Don't get _too_ comfortable, after this _your _next." Barely finishing his sentence, Piccolo charged, with nail extended. Goku soon followed his lead. Reaching his destination Piccolo lashed out first, with a chop, aimed to the midsection. It passed air as Garlic _**Zanzōken'd**_ away.

Reforming behind Piccolo, Garlic punched down on the, seemingly unsuspecting Namekian. His fist too, passed through a _**Zanzōken**_. Feeling his warrior's instinct kick in, Garlic _**Zanzōken'd**_ away; just as Goku's leg passed by. Garlic reappeared above Goku; still in kicking motion. Sensing the gigantic warrior hovering above him he _**Zanzōken'd**_ away. Garlic's fist slammed, on the ground with frustration. He retracted his fist just in time to block a kick, courtesy of Piccolo. Unfortunately this left his right side _wide_ open for attack from Goku; his fist slammed into the Makyan's ribs.

Staggering in pain, he howled into the wind. Capitalizing on the opening Goku and Piccolo bombarded the Makyan with a flurry of punches. They managed to pummel the Makyan for several seconds, until he retook control of his body. Hopping back the duo nodded to each other before they summoned Ki into their hands. The rhodopsin beams of light illuminated Garlic's monstrous features before, promptly sending him flying in the opposite direction. Garlic tumbled endlessly until a building stopped his momentum. The dust settled and revealed a now scorched battlefield, with Garlic nowhere to be found.

"Looks like we did it" a relieved Goku wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's not over yet…don't be _naïve_, I can _still_ feel his _humongous_ power level." Frowning, Goku realized Piccolo was right; Garlic's Ki lingered in the air. "What…what…should we do?" the anxiety in Goku's face exuded itself. "I don't know!" The Namekian sighed "I guess we should just keep fighting." Nodding, Goku phased from sight and reappeared in the air; intending on finding his foe. "**Behind you!**" Goku turned and was greeted by a massive fist that sent him tumbling to the ground.

"**I told you…I can't… Die!**" Shouting to Piccolo, the Makyan rushed towards him. Piccolo simply slid into a defensive stance and, waited. A sonic boom announced Garlic's arrival, as his fist collided with the Namekian's forearm. Gritting their individual teeth, the two warriors disappeared from sight. The only indication that two warriors were still present on the battle field were the, hundreds of shockwaves, which rocked the atmosphere as the two warriors collided. Garlic's gigantic fist ended the supersonic engagement as he, punched Piccolo out of the sky.

A crater formed under Piccolo, as he crashed into the ground. The Namekian attempted to stand to his feet, when he felt a pair of hands grab him up. Lowering his head in terror, as he feared it was Garlic, he looked up to see that it was Goku. Removing the prasinous alien from the crater, Goku starred into his eyes. "This isn't going as planned huh?" Piccolo scowled "Shut up and focus on battle!" Goku immediately snapped his head, and scanned for the hulking Makyan.

"Damn where is…." Goku's words were interrupted by a cyaneous knee to the face; it sent him flying into the distance. Garlic then turned and focused his attention on Piccolo. Ma junior barely had time to react as _**Desu Inpakuto**_ erupted from his stomach. The spiraling beams of light immediately engulfed the Namekian and sent him flying, just like Goku. A hefty laugh escaped the Makyan's lungs. "**No one can stop me…I'm invincible…I'M INVINCIBLE! HA HA HA HA!**" Stirring from their unconsciousness both warriors awoke to a booming laugh. "What…can…we do? This guy's immortal! Nothing we do will kill him!" Piccolo scowled as he observed his body. "I know! But there _must _be a way to kill Garlic…there _must_ be!"

Garlic noticed that duo had materialized from the rocks they were under. Grinning madly he formed an idea; he would end this battle now! Summoning Ki to his hands, the Makyan once again attempted to form a _**Desu Inpakuto**_ but with one difference; a gargantuan amount of Ki. A feeling of dread washed over the duo as they viewed the, massive accumulation of Ki. "Piccolo I guess this is the end…for me and you." The Namekian scowled "As much as I _detest _the idea, you are a somewhat _worthy_ warrior to die with" Goku responded with a smile and returned his attention back onto the Makyan.

Feeling his reach its peak, Garlic cut his Ki off and walked,_ slowly _towards the duo. "**Prepare to die! You **_**could**_** have made**_** wonderful **_**additions to my now, empty henchmen positions, but alas you sided with Kami and therefore…YOU MUST DIE**"Garlic's tirade was abruptly cut short, as his arm filled with Ki, promptly fell off. Stunned, everyone on the battlefield turned and looked at the sound of something buzzing. It was a _**Kienzan**_!

"I hope I'm not _too_ late" Turning everyone shifted their attention to the new figure on the battlefield; Krillin! "The hero_ always_ makes a _spectacular_ entrance" Krillin struck a horrible, superman on drugs reminiscent pose. Everyone sweat dropped. _Idiot_. That was the mutual thought shared by everyone, present on the battle field. Shaking out of his stupidity, Krillin levitated over to Piccolo and Goku. "Don't worry Goku…Gohan's safe. Here take one of these" He tossed both warriors a senzu bean "Where'd you.." Krillin's hand cut them off. "I got those before I came here… a fighter always has to be prepared" He flashed a broad smile.

Piccolo and Goku greedily swallowed the beans and felt their energy immediately rebound. "Yes…yes…I'm back to full strength" Piccolo stood and flexed his bulging muscles. "Okay guys what's the plan? Garlic isn't going to just stand there forever." Krillin's words snapped the Namekian back to reality. "I think we should…attack…as a group" Goku said, butting in. Piccolo grinned widely. "For once _**Goku**_ I agree with you." Reeling back in shock, Krillin recomposed himself before nodding in agreement. Standing together they all stood and faced the monstrous figure in the distance.

Garlic remained paralyzed in shock. _His hand_…_his hand_…_his precious hand_…had been cut off. What _good _was immortality if he wasn't invincible? Releasing his fury in the form of a shout he stared, at the group, which was now a trio. Furrowing his brows he decided that after he killed them, he would wish for invincibility. But that was in the immediate future…right now he would battlefield was now empty. Jolting from his moment of stupor he prepared himself, sensing what was coming next.

The next moment, as if on cue, he was bombarded by hundreds of combined attacks. Garlic had no way to dodge and was forced, to accept _all_ the blows. Quickly ending the assault, the warriors paused and stepped back slightly, before firing three medium sized balls of Ki. Garlic's eyes flashed before his vision was blinded by the searing light of the beams. Distancing themselves, the trio waited as the dust settled. The dust soon cleared and revealed….nothing? Sensing a spike in Ki behind him, Krillin _**Zanzōken'd**_ away. Garlic's foot arrived with a cloud of dust and a tiny crater. Realizing he missed, the monstrous Makyan attempted to locate his opponent.

His brief search was halted when he was struck with two, adjacent kicks to the face; courtesy of Piccolo and Goku. Stumbling_ slightly_ from the trauma, he lashed back with a karate chop, which connected _only_ with the air. Distraught he tossed and turned looking for his opponents. Unfortunately for him Krillin found him first, and fired a _**Tsuihikidan**_ into his back. Screaming in pain, he lashed out, intending on beheading the former monk. Krillin swiftly dodged the gigantic chop, and retaliated with a burgundy Ki blast. It smacked the gigantic Makyan in the face, but only served to further anger him.

Shouting the monstrous Makyan attempted to trample his bald headed foe. Lifting his foot from the crater it was imbedded in, he peered to see if his opponent was there. "Up here slowpoke" sticking his tongue out, Krillin smiled at Garlic. "**You will p…**" Garlic barely had time to finish his foot before he registered elbow to the face. "You talk too much" Sliding, Piccolo kicked his feet from beneath him. Garlic promptly collapsed to the floor. Trembling, Garlic attempted to get up only to see a beam of light illuminating everything in its path._ Damn._ The blast, courtesy of Goku, engulfed the Makyan and sent him vaulting, stopping only when crashing into a demolished section of a bridge.

Stepping out from the rubble, the gigantic Makyan shouted in frustration and _pure _confusion. "**Where did you get this strength from! I nearly had you beat!** "Krillin carelessly interrupted him. "It's not over till the fat lady sings." Garlic growled at the response he was given. "**You…this is all your fault…until you came I had them beat! You will die**" the hulking Makyan charged at the disoriented former monk. He lunged, with the one hand he had _left_ and cocked back his fist. In the seconds before he released it, Garlic and Krillin's eyes met. _He doesn't seem concerned in the slightest._ Garlic's eyes widened as he realized the reason; a huge beam of spiraling Ki. The beam struck Garlic's skin just above the breastbone, and proceeded to slice all the way through his chest. He gasped for air before he dropped to the ground.

Panting as blood escaped from his lips, he turned and the now, standing trio. "**This…isn't… over yet…I AM IMMORTAL!**" Realizing the truth in the Makyan's words, Goku turned and face his companions. "What do we do now? He's basically _un-killable_" Krillin and Piccolo both frowned at his words. "I've got it! He's _un-killable_ right? We'll…why don't we _destroy_ his body till the point where he can't do _anything_!" Shaking their heads, Piccolo and Krillin both nodded in agreement. "Wow, _**Goku **_I _**actually**_ agree with you, again. Let's not make this a habit though. Goku smiled sheepishly at Piccolo's words.

"We'll…" Goku abruptly ended his sentence, as he looked and noticed that Garlic body was absent. "Damn it where is…" Goku was again cut off, but this time not by choice; Garlic's forearm bashed against his face, sending him flying. Piccolo and Krillin reeled back in shock before they rushed at their, one armed foe. Hundreds of kicks and punches passed by, but Garlic blocked them all. Tiring of the clash, Garlic batted both warriors away, before blasting them into oblivion. "**You thought you could defeat me? Never not in a million years**. **You and this** _**pitiful **_**planet must…Go!**" A wild grin spread over Garlic's face, as his power level began to rise, enormously.

"**You'll pay! You…This planet…and **_**everything in it **_**,will all be sucked into the Dead Zone…just like my father was!**" A condensed, black hole formed and instantaneously began devouring every matter of reality. Positioning his hands together, Garlic commanded the black hole to annihilate everything. Pieces of rubble were lightly pulled before they were devoured by the hole. Buildings, rocks, plants, animals and even light were disintegrated by the hole. Nothing could escape the black hole's grasp, save its master.

Stirring from unconscious, the three valiant warriors knew something had to be done, everything was disintegrating. Infusing their feet with Ki, the trio planted their feet into ground and fought unwaveringly against, the ever expanding grip of the hole. "**Goku! SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE**" Krillin shouted against the wind. "**WHAT?**" Piccolo butted in "**WE SHOULD ATTACK, SIMALTANEOUSLY AT HIM. IF WE CAN PUSH HIM INTO THE HOLE IT'LL VANISH.**" Goku, Krillin and Piccolo nodded to each other. "**ALRIGHT, LET'S DO IT**"

Summoning up every last ounce of Ki they had, the trio formed their most powerful techniques. Goku charged up a _**Kamehameha**_, Piccolo concocted a _**Makankōsappō **_while, Krillin formed a _**Daburu Tsuihikidan**_. Reaching their peak, Krillin and Goku, simultaneously unleashed their attacks upon Garlic. The gigantic Makyan hadn't bothered to take notice of what had been going on and was, unexpectedly struck by the, humongous combination of Ki. Garlic was slammed harshly, and carried just mere feet away from the entrance of his hole, before he stopped himself.

"**I already told you, you will all die!**" With that the ferociousness of the winds, increased phenomenally. Krillin and Goku both lost their footing and pulled, towards the mass of destruction. "**HURRY** **UP PICCOLO! I CAN FEEL its POWER GROWING**" Frowning Piccolo picked up the speed at which he was accumulating Ki. "**I'M FINISHED**" With a passing glance Goku shouted his last words before he was ripped away from Piccolo. "**DO IT!**" With a final head nod Piccolo unleashed the spiraled beam of Ki upon his opponent.

Garlic gritted his teeth as he viewed the beam approaching, and poured more Ki into his technique. With a bang the two forces met; Garlic's electrified aegis and, Piccolo's _**Makankōsappō**_. Not conceding an inch, Garlic stepped forward, in a display of pure will. Not wanting to be bested, Piccolo released the remaining Ki he had left; the one that was currently keeping him grounded. He slowly began being sucked in by the hole. Chuckling at the sight, Garlic lost control for an instance and immediately lost the tug of war.

The blast ripped through his _melanic_ heart, before it finally consumed him. Giving one last petrified scream, he was carried, into the foreboding _darkness_ of the _nothingness_. The nacarat sky, shattered before returning to its _rightful_ azure complexion. Gravity instantly returned to appropriate position and released everything from its grasp. Chunks of stone careened to ground, and crashed, dangerously, re-awakening the heroes from their slumber. As the last stone fell Piccolo finally awoke to a, azure sky and smiling Kami. "You did well." He offered his other half a hand, which he flatly refused. Struggling to his feet, he looked and searched for the others.

"Where are they… where is Goku and that bald headed one…Krillin?" Kami sighed "They're…" he was quickly interrupted by Goku. "They're right behind you." Turning the Namekian faced Krillin. "Hey! I _understand _that I'm bald but you don't have to constantly remind me of it… I do have a name!" Scowling at his ignescent talking, Piccolo commanded Krillin to shut up. "Hey! This what I get after I help save the earth? _Maybe_ I should have never shown up and let Garlic kick your… _**Ass**_!" Lashing out at the Namekian, Krillin felt himself being pulled back by Goku. "You'd better be…" Goku's hand muffled any further comments from Krillin. "Thanks. You did help…no wait…_**You saved the earth**_. Ma junior, the son of King Piccolo.. _**Just saved the Earth**_. There's _hope_ for you _**yet**_!" Piccolo scowled at his arch-enemy "Shut up! If you think I'm going _soft_…or turning _good_…_**forget**_ about it! This proves _**nothing**_! The only reason I _saved_ this dust ball, is so **you** and** I, **can have a planet to fight on! Nothing more nothing less!" Goku waved his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, sheesh I get" Realizing he was forgetting something vitally important, Piccolo turned and faced Goku. "As for _**our**_ battle, it'll have to wait. I'm aching in places I never knew existed." Goku cut in "Yeah me…" Piccolo waved him off. "But the _**next **_time _**I **_see _**you…**_Mark my _words_…I will _**defeat**_… and proceed…. _**To**_ _**kill you**_!" Sighing Goku nodded his head in understanding; something's never changed.

"Good" with that that Namekian took his leave and blasted off before Kami, could get in what he wanted to say to him. "Humph, he's _changing_ but he doesn't want to _admit _it. He's _not_ his father…and will never be. Hopefully someday he'll come to terms with his dualism." Kami sighed, as he took to the air. Waving he wordlessly said goodbye to his friends. "I guess I should get going, Chichi will kill me if I don't have Gohan home by dinner time." The two friends shared a laugh "Krillin… where exactly…is Gohan?" Krillin chuckled; typical Goku. He's at the Kame house with Bulma and master Roshi." Goku breathed a sigh of relief "Hey didn't you hear me when I arrived? I clearly said Gohan was safe." Folding his hands in a playful manner, Krillin acted hurt.

"Of course I did old Pale, it's just that I…kind of forgot." Krillin burst out laughing. 'How'd you forget about him? He's the reason we came here." Goku rubbed his head sheepishly "I don't know. In between fighting Ginger, Sansho, Nicky and Garlic, I kind of got side tracked" Krillin lightly jabbed his longtime friend. "I know what you mean, I kind of got sidetracked too. Now let's go home before Chichi has both of our heads! I promised to have _you _back by dinner time." The two friends shared a hearty laugh before walking off, into the sunset.

**The End.**

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good, bad, decent, average, great, or mind blowingly awesome? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Review me with a tangible criticism or congratulations. Oh and please if you're going to read this story you might as well review it. Nothing irritates me more than getting tons of notifications about; subscription alerts, favorites or anything else, but not getting reviews. Please READ AND REVIEW. A Special thanks goes out to **Jokermask18 **and** karthik9 **for reviewing my last chapter. To all my other faithful reviewers, please keep it up. **

**Also which do you prefer: A) Long chapters like these but 2 updates per month or B)shorter chapter's along the lines of 3-4,000 words and updates almost weekly? Leave your answer with your review or just answer my poll, Thanks.  
**

**Till next time. Oh and Happy New Years to ALL**

_**Technique List:**_

_**Zanzōken:**__ "After-image Technique" _

_**Taiyō-ken**_**:** _"Fist of the Sun"_

_**Kōsengan:**__ "Eye Laser"_

_**Gekiretsu Kōdan:**__ "Light Grenade" _

_**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha:**__ "Full Power Energy Wave"_

_**Kienzan: **__"Destructo Disk"_

_**Kenkogeki**_**:** _"Sword Attack"_

_**Daburu Tsuihikidan**_**: **_"Double Chasing Energy Bullet"_

_**Bakukaze: **__"Destructive Wind"_

_**Desu Inpakuto**_**:**_ "Death Impact"_

_**Tsuihikidan: **__"Chasing Energy Bullet"(The singular form of __**Daburu Tsuihikidan**_)

_**Makankōsappō: **__"Special Beam Cannon"_

**Power Levels**

The Ox-King: 75

Gohan: 250

Chichi:300

Kami: 1,100

Kami(_in his Prime/ and before the split)_: 10,000

Garlic Sr: 11,000

Sansho:1,300

Ginger: 1,500

Ginger( _flashback):_ 1,200

Bardock(_flashback)_: 10,000 (**A/N: **_overkill between these two, I know right.)_

Nicky: 1,200

Krillin: 1,500

Goku: 1,700

Goku (W/O weights):1,782

Piccolo: 1,690

Piccolo (W/O weights): 1,778

Garlic: 1,800

Super Garlic: 4,000


	6. Authors Note: Reboot

A/N: This is not a chapter this is a very special Author's note that will address some things involving this story.

**Reviews**: To all my reviewers thank you so much. The feedback and appreciation is more than I expected. Reviews and feedback are what I live for; knowing that people enjoy the story makes me want to write harder, better, and faster. Constructive Criticism is also greatly appreciated. Criticisms help me know what to improve on and what to do to improve.

The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come. 5 or more reviews per chapter will basically get my reviewers a new chapter per week.

**Reboot:** I plan on rebooting the entire Dragonball Universe for this story. I won't completely change everything a lot of things will remain the same. I will change a lot of things that I feel are questionable. For example the Kais. The Kais are supposed to be the rulers of the entire Universe but they've been outclassed since the whole Frieza ordeal. I plan on making the Kais the true rulers of the universe and changing how they were represented in canon. Other things will be changed which I'll reveal much later on. I have an especially interesting change for the Android saga. Also please excuse some things in the previous chapters about King Kai's power level and Kami. I plan on totally reshaping their roles and power in the Universe. I am not re-writing the entire story.

* * *

** DBZ: A Warrior's Path Timeline (So Far)**

** A/N: This isn't a timeline for everything in canon but for events that are vital to the story.**

** (Information is borrowed from Dragonball Wiki. I do not own Dragonball franchise)**

**Age 756 May 8th:** Videl is born.

**Age 757 May:** Gohan is born.

**Age 759-760:** Chichi spends several months in between these two years training with Tien and Master Roshi. She learns various techniques from Tien and master Roshi such as _**Kamehameha **_and_** Hana Gaeshi Kameha**_. She does weighted training with Master Roshi.

**Age 761 January-October 12th:** Goku and Chichi teach Gohan how to fight and discover his natural ability and love of it. They also begin preparations for the 24th _**Tenka'ichi Budōkai**_.

**Age 761 October 12th:** Bulma's technology fixes the damaged stadium and the 24th _**Tenka'ichi Budōkai **_takes place. Gohan is crowned the winner of the 1st ever Junior Division by defeating Videl in the finals. Piccolo defeats Spopovich. Chichi defeats Jewel. Raditz arrives and disrupts the tournament before the semi-finals. Approximately 50 people are killed by his random Ki blasts. Gohan is kidnapped. Raditz is later defeated by Piccolo with Goku and Chichi's assistance. Goku is killed along with Raditz. Gohan is once again kidnapped, this time by Piccolo, for training in preparation for the arrival of two new Saiyans.

**Age 761-762:** Between October and February 1st: Piccolo takes Gohan and begins training him in the _**Break Wasteland.**_

**Age 762 February 2nd:** Piccolo discovers the source of Gohan's power; anger. Krillin, Yamcha, Chichi, Chiaotzu and Tien make a spiritual trip to the old Planet Vegeta (Plant at the time). They are all killed by three Saiyans (Tomatta, Shorty and Scarface). When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard.

**Age 762 March:** Goku begins training with King Kai. He successfully performs the _**Kaio-ken **_technique for 7 seconds. Goku checks up on Gohan's training with Piccolo and is impressed with his advancement in power, but disappointed with his lack luster performance against Piccolo.

_** Alternate Universe (Universe A) DBZ: Movie I: Garlic? Rescue Gohan, Timeline.**_

**Age 461 (_DBZ: Movie I: Garlic? Rescue Gohan)_:** Garlic senior attempts to take over the earth but it stopped and thrown into the Dead Zone. The evil in Kami's being separates and forms King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move.

**(A/N:** Garlic senior never appeared in DBZ: A Warrior's Path canon, but Kami's split and the Piccolo wars still took place.**)**

**Age 737 February 7th :** Bardock's battle with Ginger on _**Archillia**_ took place.

**Age 761 March:** _DBZ: Movie I: Garlic? Rescue Gohan_ takes place.

* * *

**Reviewers:** I'll answer my reviewer's questions and/or comments.

**saveme57 :** Chapter 5 took place in its own universe separate from DBZ: A Warrior's Path cannon. It takes place in its own separate universe which I numbered Universe: A. Looking back on it the power levels are a bit choppy but it's a different universe from normal DBZ cannon and DBZ: A Warrior's Path cannon, so things are bound to be different.

**Tj:** Raditz and the Humans are 2x more powerful because of training. Goku, Chichi and Gohan have all been training for the WMAT and on top of that they train simply because they love fighting. The humans are stronger because they have to keep up with Goku and they too have been training just like the Son family.

**Jarno:** The power levels double because they simply have too. theoretically stronger Z warriors= Stronger villains, there's not an actual palpable reason for it, it just has to be that way. If it wasn't the battles would be ridiculously lopsided in the heroes favors now. also the thing about Goku, Goku is much stronger because he's training on a daily basis with stronger opponents. at the beginning of Dbz( before Raditz) I'm pretty sure Goku trained by himself without much help. But in my story he has Gohan and Chichi (who are much stronger)to train with on an almost daily basis. my story has only been based on the Raditz ordeal and training for the Saiyans arrival so far, power levels will begin to make sense in up coming chapters. you did raise a great argument, Thank you.

**Thank you All for Reviewing:** Potterfan1992, Kallu, lampbox, Because I can do it better, Ed, saveme57, Tj, Jokermask18, Jarno

**Everyone Else:** Thank you for all the alerts, hits, favorites, and profile views. I really appreciate all the responses I get.

**If you want another DBZ Movie special chapter let me know by either; Pm messaging me or reviewing.**

**Please answer the poll on my profile.**

**You can expect a chapter sometime next week; I'll try and make it a long chapter 14,000+ words like this chapter. The story will be returning back to the normal story line with the Saiyans arrival.**

**Keep Reviewing and doing what you do.**

**Till Next time Bye.**

**Updated: 1/7/12**


	7. Final Preperations

**1/12/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Hello, here's the latest chapter of DBZ: A Warriors Path. A special thanks goes to all my reviewers for all their feedback, it was greatly appreciated. Anyway here's the story, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with Dragon Ball. This is just a fan fiction.

_**Chapter Cover:**_ Go_ku chases Bubbles while King Kai and Gregory look on in amusement._

**Chapter 6: Final Preparations  
**

**-Age 762 November 3rd**

A Modena brick soared towards Goku. The young Saiyan blinked quizzically as it approached, before narrowly missing his face. As it flew into the obscure distance, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. His peace dispersed quickly as he observed the brick once again converging upon him. Smirking slightly he glanced, at his Ki encased fist before he thrust his hand forward. The two objects, one ceramic, one energy; proceeded to collide in mid air. The resounding collision was spectacular, and rocked its surroundings; uprooting trees and sending waves of wind pulsating into the nearby vicinity. King Kai grit his teeth, as he struggled to hold his footing. His companions; Gregory and Bubbles, were not as fortunate as they were sent spiraling into the nearby distance.

The wind finally dispersed as Goku's cerulean blast lambasted the brick, before finally vaporizing it. A smile settled, and spread across Goku's face as he viewed his handiwork. He cocked his head and turned to look for his sensei, who was now hovering above the atmosphere. Meeting glances, King Kai descended to the ground to congratulate his second _successful _student.

"How was that King Kai?" The sheer joy in Goku's tone could not be concealed."That was excellent my boy. You're the first one _other_ than myself to successfully perform it. Even that old goat at the welcome desk couldn't do it." A light chuckle escaped his mouth as he turned to his young ward. "Ah, but don't forget this Goku; the _**Genki**__** Dama **_draws its power from its surroundings. Though larger than my previous planet, _this _planet is still _diminutive_ compared to Earth." Goku nodded his head feverishly in understanding as he, clung on to every word uttered.

"But the _**Genki**__** Dama **_you will form on earth will have innumerable power compared to the one composed here. If you're lucky, and the sun arises when you're forming your _**Genki**__** Dama, **_you'll be handed the_onerous_ and absolutely _enthralling_ task of trying to harness an insoluble amount of power. Just don't destroy the planet, like you _almost_ did mine." The mighty _Lord of the Worlds _sweat dropped as he remembered what Goku had done.

"Hey! It's not completely my fault!" Irritated, King Kai stood up and walked over to Goku's right ear. "**You **_**almost**_** blew it up! The damage you did to it was almost**** irreparable****!**" Goku cringed at the abrupt jump in decibels. "Calm down." Waving his hands soothingly "I mean it's _not_ like I did it by _myself._ We were both training and you kicked my ass so badly I had to use _**Kaio-ken **_a lot."

The Kai looked flustered before he responded. "Of course…Duh! What do you expect? I am a Kai after all and the _sole _ruler over the _entire _North Galaxy of this sector of the Universe_**(#1).**_You didn't have a chance! Though you are incredibly powerful for someone who isn't a Kai." Goku grinned sheepishly at his sensei's comment. "Thanks King Kai. But it's still _partially _your fault for what happened." Sighing King Kai decided to concede in his argument. Goku was after all _partially_ correct.

The extensive training he had put Goku under had been tremendous. Goku was_ almost _as powerful as he was when he first took the job of being the North Kai. Goku had been pushed to his utmost limit and far beyond it. His mastery of the _**Kaio-ken **_had improved to point where he could use **x3** without completely obliterating his body. Their training had nearly irreversibly his poor planet, especially when Goku had first attempted **x3.** The first time Goku had attempted x3 had been….catastrophic…. to say the least.

_-Flashback- _

"**Argh!" **

"Push it _Goku_…push it _farther_ than you ever have before! Dig deep… dig **deep inside** yourself… and...**PULL IT OUT**!" King Kai's words echoed throughout the torrent of wind that encased Goku. It appeared the lord of world's words were resonating with his young protégé, as the torrent of wind expedited. "**AARGH!**" With a final roar the ponceau aura surrounding Goku evaporated. As it did the young Saiyan collapsed to the floor; he was exasperated. With brief glance he smiled a final _conscious_ smile before, descending into the land or darkness.

_That's my student! I can't believe he achieved it…to rise to the third stage…already…. He's….incredible!_ Swaying from his thoughts of adulation, King Kai rose and inspected the damage done to his planet. His jaw slumped to the ground as he surveyed the remarkable amount of destruction. His house…or what had formally been known as his house was now….nothing but rubble. His road paved with tiles had been destroyed. The tiles had been flung, courtesy of Goku's vortex, through his house and windows. As he turned he viewed the sight that broke the camel's back. His car had been obliterated by two large birch trees. His baby…His child...His one…. _true _love… his Red 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air….was destroyed. His poor car was now nothing but a scrap of damaged metal._ My car…my car… MY CAR! _His awestruck stupor remained plastered on his celeste face for a few seconds, before is finally vanished.

Sliding to the ground he decided Goku would be prohibited from going past** x3**. The damage shown was more than enough evidence to support this idea. Staggering to his feet, the lord of world's walked over to his student to observe the damage Goku's body had received. As he peered down… he was… bewildered. Goku's pectorals, triceps, and deltoids had burst. His skin was seething and encased with numerous cars and burns. He was no doctor but he knew Goku would survive. But this was the deciding factor in King Kai's decision; Goku would _definitely _**not **be allowed to advance past **x3**. His body would most likely _crumble_ under the pressure of any more power.

_-End Flashback-_

King Kai's flashback was cut short as remembered his startling mistake; it was time for Goku to make his distant excursion to Earth. "Goku!" The boisterous words of lord of worlds startled the young Saiyan. "I forgot to include in my calculations the time it'll take you to transverse across Snake Way. Don't fret though, with the power and speed you've amassed during training, the distance will be a, _relatively _diminutive two day travel." Goku's jaw slid to the floor. "Two…two...Days! I'll get to Earth two days **late**! I…can't do that!" Irritatedly the Kai responded. "Hey! I'm not perfect…even Kai's make mistakes Okay!" Downtrodden Goku nodded. "Good now let's contact those friends of yours and inform them of what to do."

Perplexed, Goku stood and cocked his head, hoping to understand what King Kai was talking about. "King Kai do you…have a telephone?" The Kai face palmed at his protégé's words. _All the power and potential but the intelligence of a chimpanzee. _"Don't you remember what we did last time?" Goku shook his head in confusion. "Fine…Put your hand on my back on focus on who you want to talk to"

"Al...Alright"

Goku concentrated, forming an image of the _**Kamesen'nin**_. Goku's mind momentarily became obscure, before a tenebrous image of Master Roshi on the toilet was formed. Starring at the magazine Goku smiled. _Same old Master Roshi. _It was a Playboy magazine, special edition with the _**Kamesen'nin's**_ favorite model; Penny Nickel. Remembering his task he mentally opened his mouth.

"Master Roshi, what's up?"

Startled TheKamesen'nin flailed in a multitude of directions, silently hoping no one knew what he was preparing to do. "Master Roshi" Once again the turtle hermit tossed around, hoping to catch the owner of this unknown voice. Noticing the Kamesen'nin's confusion Goku, remembered that Master Roshi couldn't see him. "Master Roshi! It's me…Goku" Perturbed the Kamesen'nin once again glanced around the bathroom. "Don't ask me how Master Roshi but I'm communicating with you telepathically from another dimension." Master Roshi sighed in relief; no one was peeping on him. "Did you Guys manage to collect all seven Dragonballs?" The Kamesen'nin simply nodded.

"I understand you've undergone some new training?" Goku grinned in response. "Yes I have it's worked out perfectly and I'm ready to return home. So please wish me back as soon as this conversation is over, the Saiyans are arriving tomorrow!" Dropping his Magazine and pants, Master Roshi hurdled from the toilet seat. "Tomorrow!" He attempted to pick up his pants while maintaining his bewilderment. "Yes tomorrow! I know and I won't be arriving until the day after tomorrow. But I have complete faith that the others are going to hold the battle front."

There was no response from Master Roshi as the connection was abruptly severed. The force of Goku's body mass completely leaning on King Kai knocked him down to the floor. "You didn't have to completely LEAN ON ME!" A sheepish smile crossed Goku's face as his checks reddened in slight embarrassment. Frowning King Kai collected himself and mounted to his feet. "Let's just hope he heard your final words" The dust from garments flew into the air. "I hope he did too…" There was nothing left that could be done but to sit and wait for Master Roshi's response.

-DBZ-

Currently amassed on the crisp zinnober lawn of the Kame house, were the most supreme objects on planet Earth; the Dragonballs. As Master Roshi dropped the last of seven balls into the circle, he scurried away, regrouping with Puar, Bulma, and Oolong. The saffron spheres of energy glowed luteous, as the sky darkened. The radiant light emitting from the balls expanded, illuminating its surveyors and the tiny island, with xanthic light. The surrounding sky blackened before becoming completely eclipsed with darkness.

-DBZ-

(_**Break Wasteland)**_

"Hey Piccolo look at the sky its…darkening. It's like a giant lightning storm is encasing the sky." Piccolo scowled at his pupil. "It's not a storm kid…it's the Dragonballs. Your father's friends have awakened the dragon, Shenron." Gohan gawked at his mentor. "The dragon, Shenron?" his words went unnoticed as Piccolo gazed towards the eye of the storm.

-DBZ-

Peering down in the sky was the immortal dragon, Shenron. His stood, levitating in all his glory. His appearance was relatively consistent from the last time he had appeared on earth. But there was one _tiny _exception, he was immensely disgruntled. He glared down on his summoners; he had seen them before. Bulma that was the name of the teal haired woman. Glancing around he immediately recognized Master Roshi; he hadn't seen him in ages, since the time that warrior wished to be king. Quizzically he turned his head, wondering why he was still alive. He discarded it as his mind wandered back to his task at hand.

"**Ahem, what is your wish?**"

His summoners jumped in response. The blue haired one shouted at the pig. "Go on say it….say the wish!" The pig frowned in response before nervously treading forwards, to the Dragonballs.

"A…mister Shenron…uh could you…" Shenron scowled.

"**Speak up, and **_**properly **_**articulate yourself**" Oolong chuckled nervously as he repeated himself.

"Uh... Mister Shenron…could you please…Destroy the Saiyans headed towards Earth!" It was Bulma's turn to scowl. "Hey! That's not the wish…you're supposed to wish for Goku to return back to life!" Oolong responded with a scowl of his own. "We _could _wish Goku back or….we could just have the dragon destroy the Saiyans before they arrive!" Shenron interrupted them. "**Your wish could not be granted. The guardian of Earth created me, I cannot grant a wish that exceeds the extent of his powers**" The others frowned, as Master Roshi interrupted them. "Then I wish Goku be brought back to this mortal plane." Shenron nodded. "**Your wish has been granted.**"

-DBZ-

The cackling off lightning surrounding the Break Wasteland began to disperse, as Gohan and Piccolo looked onwards. "What's…going…on?" A small smile escaped Piccolo's lips. "Your puny father is retuning" Gohan's eyes widened as he jumped for joy. "Dad's coming back…Dad's coming back…Yay!" Gohan's shouts for joy didn't resonate as Piccolo observed a _major_ complication; the Saiyans would be arriving soon! "Kid we have a problem the Saiyans will be here soon...!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 6, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to ****REVIEW ****and answer the Poll question on my profile. Chapter 7 will be coming sometime between this weekend and Monday, I'm currently writing it.**

**Until next Time… Ja Ne **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jokermask18: **Yes I plan on expanding Bulma's role but I won't reveal that until much later. If you want to know, since you asked Pm me.

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1)**__:_ This is one of the multiple changes I've made. I've rearranged the Universe's structure. King Kai is the ruler of the North Galaxy for this _sector _of the universe. I've decided to base this Universe's structure on ours. The Universe is divided into numerous sectors (I'm not revealing how many until much later on in the story.). The North Galaxy of this sector has approximately: 50 Billion stars _alone_ in it.**DBZ: A Warriors Path **will mostly deal with this galaxy of the Universe. This sector of the Universe that the East, West, North, and South Kai reign over is known as **Sector: Z**. Each sector of the Universe is divided into four parts. Each Sector of the Universe has its own Kai. Each planet in each sector has its own Kami or god's/ goddesses. That's all I'm revealing so far stay tuned for more. Kai's will be ridiculously powerful, compared to their canon counterparts. These Kai's rule over billions of planets, so they must be powerful.

**Power Levels:**

**A/N: Power level have become an increasingly difficult problem, according to some of my reviewers. The power levels in my story are ****vastly ****different from canon. Power levels are going to be tremendously higher. I've warned you so don't complain. Even though Power levels are higher they will still make sense. I won't have Goku all of sudden become the strongest character in the Universe. Characters will mature and grow quickly but it'll all make sense.**

**Stronger Heroes= Stronger Villains**

King Kai: 700,000 (King Kai was holding back in the previous chapter; **Prelude to Saiyan arrival II. **King Kai is still holding back, though I won't state how much. He is Kai that rules over 50 billion planets; he has to be extremely powerful.)

Goku (relaxed): 4,500

Master Roshi: 300

Oolong: 5

Puar: 4

Bulma: 8

Piccolo: 4,000

Gohan: 1,500


	8. Goku where are you? The Saiyans Appear!

**1/12/12-1/15/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. This is probably my favorite chapter of the entire story so far. Also there's a special surprise with two of the character's in the chapter, see if you can figure them out their not OC's. Just to warn everybody Vegeta will be much more sadistic and vindictive. He's an enraged take no Bs warrior; my favorite type. Anyway here's the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with Dragon Ball. This is just a fan fiction.

_**Chapter Cover:**_ _Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Piccolo and Chichi stand on the battle field, starring at their Saiyan foes. _

**Chapter 7: Goku where are you? The Saiyans Appear!**

**-Age 762 November 4****th**

It was a picture perfect gorgeous day. The birds were chirping, children were playing merrily in the street, and there wasn't a single gratuitous cloud, nestled in the sky. It was a sublime, eighty degrees with a slight wind blowing in from the west. The sun appeared jovial today as its rays shone brilliantly through the sky. East City hadn't experienced pristine weather like this, since the days of summer. Strange as the weather was, East City's citizens didn't seem to mind; in fact they absolutely relished it.

Staring at his watch a melanic haired boy, frowned. Today was not going as planned. He had gotten suspended from school _again _for fighting. In his eyes it was self defense, even his principle had agreed with him, until he saw the bloodied mess of his peer. Hey if somebody started a fight, he would _damn _sure end it. It wasn't his fault; the older jock who initiated the battle couldn't fight. But none of that mattered right now; he knew his mother would be absolutely furious with him. This was a reoccurring event in his life. School, trouble, chewing out by mom, minimal jail time; press replay.

Ever since his father had left things had taken a plummet for the worse. He, his mother and sister had all been forced to deal with the cascading fragments of their lives without him. His mother tried_ vehemently_, to coerce him into staying or at _least _providing financial assistance; but to no avail. Screw _him,_ his _money_, and his _piece of shit_ new family. Who needed an asshole like that for a father? He sure didn't. Glancing once more at his Capsule Corpse watch he sighed. What was there to do until 2:45; the time school released. Frowning he decided to continue walking, aimlessly around the city. As he turned the corner on the _Orin _street he bumped into a familiar face; his sister. Smirking she laughed at her brother. "Mom's going to love this. You got in trouble again? What it's been like two days since your last incident? You keep this up and you'll surely violate your probation." Pepper scowled at his sister's condescending tone; she thought she was_ so_ much better than him. "Shut up…I didn't ask for your _moronic _opinion." Pausing he struck a thinking pose. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?" She smirked with preponderance. "_Clearly_ that thick head of yours that only thinks about fighting forgot today was a half day."Pepper scowl deepened. "Shut up Clove! Go home…I have too much on my mind right now."

"Like what? More teenage rebellion….and_ complete_, idiotic recklessness?" Pepper walked off, he couldn't bear his sister's bombardment of insults. Since the day he was born he had always been in _her _shadow. He'd get an A on a test she'd get an A+. When he'd been a star on the basketball team he'd score 30, she'd score 40. She _always_ got the best of him at anything! It was infuriating, and on top of that she had him beat in the looks department. As disgusting as the thought was he knew most of the males at school found his _putrid_ sister…attractive. She was five foot four, had medium luteolous hair and was jaw droopingly beautiful (ugh). But most of all he hated the aura of superiority that she radiated. She felt she was God's gift to mankind.

Her ego and arrogance had strained their relationship in recent years, causing him become increasingly distant from her. "Calm down sheesh….I'm only kidding." Smirking "what a _big tough _guy like you can't handle a couple of harsh words?" A look filled with indignation crossed Pepper's face; he'd had enough of his sister's beretment. "You know why don't you…" Pepper's enraged words were left incomplete as two humongous spherical objects, descended from the sky. "What in the world…."

Pepper's words were once again halted as two sphere's crashed into the Capsule Corp factory building. The first sphere crashed into the building, tearing through several floors before its twin completely destroyed the building. There was a brief moment of silence before an enormous shockwave rippled throughout the gigantic city. Pepper and Clove, along with every citizen in a twenty block radius were; thrust back from the sheer velocity of the wind. "**Clove**…" Pepper's words went unheard as the second sphere collided with a nearby highway; annihilating the road and further increasing the intensity of the winds. The winds finally dispersed, allowing an ample view of the destruction.

As Pepper staggered to his feet, his eyes surveyed the immense destruction. Multiple buildings had collapsed from the sheer magnitude of the sphere's impact. Numerous cars now resided in the windows of tiny office buildings. Trees were completely uprooted; to the point replanting them would be all but useless. Treading carefully, Pepper made sure to avoid the cascading shards of glass descending from the few, remaining buildings. He tossed and turned in every direction hoping to identify his sister. "Pepper…" It was debilitated, almost minute voice but he recognized it instantly. "Pepper…" He paid more attention this time and managed to locate the direction of the voice.

As he walked past a spliced tree, he gasped at a horrifying sight; it was his sister! She laid sprawled on the shattered remains of the sidewalk with a huge shard of glass imbedded in her stomach. Pepper's eyes watered at the sight. "What…can't take the sight of your sister like this? Toughen up" Her voice echoed weakly through his eardrums; he still couldn't register the sight in his mind. "What are you waiting for? Help me up" A pint of blood escaped her already vermillion lips as she spoke. Lifting his sister from the ground he sighed. Why, why…did it have to be her? The shard should have impaled him instead of his sister; she actually had something to live for. She may have been an_ asshole_ but she was still his sister. "Clove…this is going to hurt a bit" Her eyes jolted up in questioning. "What are you…" She was halted as she felt seething pain erupt through her abdomen. She howled as felt the shard leave her body.

"You could have warned me." Pepper scowled, she was the same old Clove. Gazing around momentarily he reached and grabbed the Capsule Corp flag that had found its way to sidewalk. He tore it and wrapped it around his sister's wound. "We have to get you to a hospital…._immediately_" She nodded, finally agreeing on something together. Pepper grabbed shoulder and slung her on her back and proceed to turn in the direction of the nearest hospital.

"AHH"

Pepper's tread was halted by a shriek of terror. He turned and gazed at the owner of the high pitched howl. It was a rather plump woman. She was adorned with a countless amount of priceless jewels. Pepper instantly recognized her; she was that _woman_ who had foreclosed his mom's house. The woman; Isis Crystal was the owner of the Eastern City bank. "What…what is it?" Her voluminous cheeks strained with worry. "I…I don't know" It was her bodyguard's turn to respond. "We should get out of here…immediately" He proceeded to grab Isis and dash for her limo. "It's…it's… not here!" Unbeknownst to him, her limo was currently perched in wall of the nearest Eastern City bank.

"Well…ah…go check out what those things are!" The bodyguard's face paled as her words resonated with his ears. "But…but…" The smacking of a purse in his face halted his argument. He turned and crept,_ slowly_ towards the two enormous craters imbedded in the road.

"What do you think it is?"

"Aliens!"

"Aliens?"

"No it can't be aliens, it's probably some government experiment gone wrong."

"It can't be a government experiment it doesn't have their symbol."

"There's another pod over here!"

"It's probably a water balloon."

"Whatever it is…It isn't good."

The chattering of the citizens ceased immediately, as the hatch of the sphere's door opened. Steam from the hatch leaked out and obscured the sky briefly, as the door descended to the ground. A glove encased hand gripped the hatch, using it as leverage to stand up. Ascending to his feet the unknown Assailant gazed at around at the foreign environment. "Its…it's…a man?" The crowd shrieked in unison. The alien chuckled at fear emanating off the now, growing crowd. Brushing his face, he activated his scouter. His face soured as he observed the highest power level in a five mile radius. A measly thirty, a measly thirty! He had expected some sort of challenge, but alas his hopes had been crushed immediately.

Glancing around he awaited his partner's reemergence from the other space pod. Seemingly on cue a gigantic, six foot ten man appeared from the opposite sphere. "He's huge!" a startled citizen shouted, voicing the thoughts of all those who were present. Grinning, the bald man walked over to his companion. "Prince Vegeta…what do you...?" He silenced by a nasal bridge snapping punch to the face. The crowd shrieked in shock. Wiping his blood, the cowering giant once again, approached his apparent liege. "What do you…." He was cut short by a slap to the face. The crowd once again shouted in shock.

"_Bow_!" The giant blinked quizzically. "I said _bow _Nappa! You know the rules; anytime I arrive on a planet my royalty must be acknowledged. Now _bow_!" the giant conceded and bowed, much to the pleasure of his apparent ruler. "_Good_, now rise there's work to be done." Nappa nodded and rose. "Normally I would have let you dispose of these…_insects_…but your slight insubordination has cost you dearly." Nappa frowned in displeasure of his prince's words. Floating from center of the crater, the duo levitated in front of their onlookers.

"How are they doing that?"

"It's that alien technology!"

"We've got to escape while we still have the chance!" A vibrant scowl crossed Vegeta's face as he heard the crowd's words. "Is this a _**circus**_! Why are you here gawking…? Like enamored fouls? I…the prince of all Saiyans's am _**no**_ circus freak, to be gazed up by the likes of you!" The crowd retracted slightly as grasped his words. "Nappa…on second hand why don't you dispose of these vermin? Trash like these don't deserve to killed by an elite." Nappa's frown transposed into an egregious smile. "Of course…it's my pleasure _Prince_ Vegeta." Vegeta shrugged in response. "My liege your grace surprises me. How would you have me dispose of the _vermin?_" Vegeta chuckled "Anyway you see fit."

Nappa Raised his left hand and began accumulating a, tremendous amount kermes Ki. Though the crowd could not detect Ki, they sensed the large amassing of energy and recognized nothing good could come from it.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Run!"

The crowd began dispersing as citizens scurried away in every possible direction. Unfortunately their actions were considerably late; their fate was sealed. As Nappa's hand rose a sense of dread washed throughout the city. A blistering niveous light illuminated and consumed East City as, Nappa dropped his hand. The light expanded exponentially, swallowing block after block of the city. The light devoured everything in its path except its summoner and his prince. Building after building was annihilated, as the blast echoed throughout city. The business district was the first to be devoured, followed immediately by the entertainment district. Highways, schools, and even the police station were swallowed by the radiant wave.

Pepper ran as fast as could, praying to every and any deity for protection. His feet lagged behind him as raced, _desperately_ hoping to escape the wave's vicinity. Luckily for him and his sister, they had fled after the hatch was opened. They were now at_ least_ fifteen blocks away. His body was beginning to concede to the lassitude that gnawed at his bones. Pausing to catch his breath, he stopped momentarily. His eyes widened exponentially as he observed a dismaying sight; the wave of destruction was converging upon him. Discarding his moment of peace he ran _fast_, _faster_ than any human could run under normal circumstances.

He grimaced as peered through his peripheral; the blast was approaching. Turning the corner, he peered through a glass window, and observed that his former rest spot had vanished. Gritting his teeth he sped down the empty block, hoping to escape the light. His face formed a scowl as he noticed the ground beneath him was illuminated with niveous light. He turned to right, just in time to observe his high school being devoured by the wave. Pushing his feet forward, he attempted to leap away from the beam, but his feet tangled with each other before he could. He tumbled to ground with his sister sprawled behind him. "Pepp….." Those were her final words before the blast annihilated her. Time paused as his sister made eye contact with him. The look on her face said it all; goodbye. Tears flooded Pepper's face, before he too was devoured by the light.

"**CLOVE….!"**

-DBZ-

Krillin hands shook uncontrollably, causing him to drop the fish in his grip. He felt it…..He felt the _sheer _magnitude of power radiating from East City, it was innumerable. The whole city…the _entire _city was illuminated by that….. _Power!_ The sense of dread Krillin felt, increased as he unearthed a chilling fact; the Saiyan who created the blast was the weaker of the two. The chances for Earth survival were already looking, _grimly_ slim. "NO!" Krillin slumped to ground. "No…this isn't possible! A whole _city_…vanished." Tears escaped Krillin's eyes as he lamented over his hometown. His _temple_…his _home_…was _gone_! Sadness quickly transformed into rage. Gripping his hands he silently swore revenge. _Those Saiyans's will Pay!_

-DBZ-

Tien and Chiaotzu scowled as they gazed onward, in the direction of the massive Ki discharge. Both warriors grit their teeth as they shared a distraught look. These Saiyans were twice as strong as Raditz was. Their power was mind-blowing in fact; both warriors began to doubt their chances of victory. Stirring from his thoughts, Tien turned to his longtime companion. "Chiaotzu, no matter what happens, we'll survive it together" The three eyed warrior finished with a thumbs up for reassurance. Chiaotzu smiled in response. "Of course Tien, no matter what happens I've got your back." The telepath flashed his own thumbs up. "Good, let's get ready then, we have some Saiyan's to fight!"

-DBZ-

Yamcha and Chichi dropped to their knees as they felt the power of the blast. Those Saiyans…had just annihilated an _entire _city. This was no small feat, and from what they could sense they did it with_ just_ the bare minimum of power. Sighing Chichi frowned. The situation was already looking extremely bleak. Even with extensive training, she doubted she would affect anything. Yamcha had surpassed her from the start, but she still doubted his chances. Gripping her Gi she silently prayed that everything would turn out okay. Yamcha, sensing the unease emitting from Chichi, leaned over and attempted to comfort her.

"Chichi everything is going to be fine. We've all trained to new levels of strength. I can attest firsthand how remarkable your growth has been. Your power grown exponentially, you're as strong as anyone of the guys. Things will work out." Yamcha hugged Chichi comfortingly as she sobbed in his arms. "As much as I hate to admit we still have Piccolo too. Piccolo is almost _just_ as strong as Goku. In addition he trained your son, Gohan. Gohan already had natural ability for fighting, but now coupled with Piccolo's training regimen, I'm sure he's become immensely powerful. Last but not least we have, Goku. I'm sure we can hold out a day. If we can't were completely disposable warriors, we don't need Goku to save the day all the time."

Slightly peeved by Yamcha's closing remarks, Chichi nodded in agreement. If they couldn't hold out for a _measly_, single day, they were useless as fighters. Stirring from her momentary period of weakness, Chichi arose from the ground. "Your right Yamcha, we have to hold out and fight! In fact I plan on doing far more than holding out; I plan on winning!" Yamcha smiled at resurged warrior before him. "Good, we're going to need all that energy for this fight. It's going to be the fight of our lives!"

-DBZ-

Piccolo dropped out of his fighting stance as Gohan approached. Pausing momentarily, the young Saiyan blinked in questioning as to what was happening. Stirring from his speculations, Gohan turned and faced the direction, which occupied his sensei's gaze. As he concentrated he felt it. The power radiating from East City was preposterous…no being, human or extraterrestrial, should possess such power. Gohan descended to ground, still stupefied by the ludicrous amount of power the Saiyan's possessed.

"_Sensei_….what can we do against power like that? It's inconceivable for _anyone_ to posses such power!" The once confident boy had been reduced to mumbling coward. Piccolo scowled as he turned and descended towards his student. "What did I tell you before? Fear is for the _weak_…for the _cowardly_…for those who will _**die**_." Gohan gazed up at his master. "I thought we had eliminated that…_**flaw**_ from your system…..I was wrong. Regardless…_**boy**_! We will still require your assistance in this upcoming battle. You cannot fail…the _fate_ of the world resides in your hand." The shaking in Gohan's hands receded as he listened to his sensei's words. "You have more power than _anyone _on this measly planet….but you must tap into it. You have more potential than your father, mother, or even I posses." Gohan's eyes widened in shock "I've experienced it firsthand. _Rage_….rage is trigger. So get _**angry**_! Get _**furious**_! The fate of everything rests in your _**hand**_! I believe in you…don't let me down." Gohan's face cracked into a buoyant smile. "We will survive…we will be victorious!" Piccolo grabbed his protégé's hands, picking him up from the ground.

"Let's go, there's no more time to be wasted. Destiny resides in your hand now!" Gohan nodded feverishly, absorbing his sensei's words. But before we go, I must change your garments. My protégé can't go around looking raggedy." Gohan's clothes were….charred to say the least. The training he had undergone before the Saiyans arrival had destroyed his clothes to say the least. Gohan grinned as he inspected his clothing; it was pretty charred. Using _**Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu**_, Piccolo materialized a new Gi upon Gohan. The outfit was exactly identical to Piccolo's. Glancing down at his new garments, Gohan smiled.

"Before we head towards the Saiyans, we have one task left." Gohan blinked quizzically at his mentor. "What is…?" Piccolo cut him off. "Just follow me…"The Namekian proceeded to promptly ascend to the skies. Not wanting to get left behind, Gohan followed his master's lead. Now regrouped in the sky, the duo proceeded to rocket away, at super sonic speeds.

-DBZ-

A light breeze fluttered By Nappa's face. He chuckled as he marveled at the destruction he'd caused. The _pitiful _city they'd landed in had been reduced, to smoldering bits. A fifty mile wide crater of destruction lay where the once bustling metropolis had stood. The silence was defining; the only other sound was the egregious laughter of Nappa. Vegeta scowled at the perturbing noise emanating from his companions lungs. He told that _imbecile_ to dispose of the city, not their space pods. _**"Fool**_! Your puerile actions may have cost us dearly!" Nappa gulped at his prince's tone. "What did we come here for?" Nappa blinked furiously, hoping to remember their reasons for arrival. After a few seconds of strenuous thinking, he arrived upon a conclusion.

"The… Dragonballs…?" Vegeta clapped disingenuously at his companion. "My…my… not so dense after all? Your statement is correct; now recant what your _stupid _actions may have cost us." Nappa immediately began assessing his actions. All he'd done was obey Vegeta's commands. After a few minutes he finally reached an epiphany. "I...could have possibly destroyed a Dragonball…?" Vegeta once again clapped, condescendingly. "Incredible, your level of intelligence seems to have grown, exponentially in that space pod." Nappa remained indifferent, hoping not to further increase his liege's rage. "Let's just hope your _moronic_ decision didn't cost _me _immortality." Clicking his scouter Vegeta smiled. "What we need to do now is locate the highest power level, on this dust ball back water planet."

Mimicking his liege's actions, Nappa activated his scouter. The portable computer, ticked as it attempted to locate the highest power level on the planet. A look of confusion crossed the Saiyan prince's face as he unearthed a startling discovery; there were more than seven earthlings with power levels exceeding one thousand. "Vegeta…this can't be right. According to my scouter not only do their power levels exceed one thousand; but they exceed Raditz power level!" Vegeta ignored his companion's words. How was it possible that these earthlings had achieved such power, in a relatively short amount of time? Shaking his head he discarded the thought, it was of no concern his power level still vastly exceeded anyone's on this planet.

"Vegeta…I can't locate that power level that killed Raditz." Vegeta frowned before responding. "It matter then, we'll simply locate the strongest nearby power level." Nappa nodded as scouter converged on the immense power level. "Over there seventy miles away, there's two of them." Nappa's finger extended northward as he directed Vegeta's eyes to the location. "Good…let's go. These _fools_ won't know what's coming" Nappa ascended higher into the sky before he paused. He waited for Vegeta, who arrived moments later. The prince proceeded to take the lead and promptly rocketed away towards the power levels.

"_Beware_…we're coming!"

-DBZ-

Piccolo paused in the sky….they were coming. Turning to his protégé he attempted to inform him before he was cut off. "I know…I can feel them." Piccolo nodded in agreement. "What should we do?" The Namekian raised an eyebrow, contemplating the proper actions. "We should to nearest desert, mountain range, or valley. I don't want to have to concern myself with wellbeing of any nearby humans." Gohan nodded and waited for his sensei's next move. Piccolo turned, motioning for Gohan to follow him before he blasted off. Taking note Gohan followed his master's lead.

-DBZ-

Piccolo and Gohan arrived on mountainous, prairie land; it looked identical to the break wasteland. Landing, the two warriors began to prepare themselves for battle. Piccolo removed his extra weighted, garments, while Gohan did the same. As they stood stretching they immediately sensed; four humongous power levels converging upon them.

"This can't be correct….there can't be _two_ extra Saiyans" Gohan's legs trembled at the idea of two more, possibly_ equally powerful_, Saiyans. "Gohan! What did I tell you about fear? It doesn't matter if they are two extra unknown Saiyans. Even there were a hundred Saiyans we'd still fight. Fear and cowardice are for the _weak._ Prepare yourselves I sense them approaching." Gohan immediately stood up and recomposed himself. He slid into basic Oni style stance. Piccolo glanced at him, smiling before sliding into one of his own.

"They're here!" The duo's stance's stiffened immediately as figure appeared before them; it was Krillin! "Hey there Gohan…._**Piccolo**_" The venom is voice made it apparent he still extremely untrusting of the former Oni King. "Hmm... of course it's_** you**_. You have you come prepared to die? I hope you've been training because otherwise…._**your useless!**_" Krillin scowled at the Namekian "Of course I have…can't you feel the energy radiating from me?" Piccolo's eyebrow rose as he examined the former monk. It was true; his power level had grown considerably since the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai. The bald man was at least somewhere near Raditz power level.

"I guess you have been training. Just don't get in the way of the _real_ warriors." A smug grin crossed Piccolo's face. "Me and Gohan have been _savagely_ training in these past months. I don't expect _anyone_, except those Saiyans to match us." Krillin's eye's leapt at the Namekian's bold words. Closing his eyes he focused and concentrated on the two power levels before him. He staggered back a bit, reeling in shock from his newfound discovery; Piccolo's words were true! Gohan's power level was_ humongous_ for a child…no _anyone_. Gohan was stronger than his father had been when he fought Raditz. Still stupefied, Krillin nearly collapsed when he observed Piccolo's power level; it completely dwarfed his and Gohan's!

Piccolo merely smirked at the sight. "So I see you've noticed our power levels? The boy's still needs some work but mine is.…._**enormous**_." Krillin remained silent, as Piccolo's words failed to register with the monk. Piccolo's power was….._**gargantuan**_. Surely with his head the Earth would win? Shaking the cobwebs he turned and faced Gohan. Kneeling a bit, he made eye contact with Gohan. _Well this doesn't happen often…someone's finally shorter than me._ A gleeful smile appeared on his face as he patted Gohan's wild hair. "How've you been? I know your mom's been ridiculously worried about you. But then again….who wouldn't be worried when you've kidnapped by _**Piccolo**_. Piccolo frowned as the two shared a hearty laugh.

"I've been fine Krillin; training with Piccolo has actually been great." Krillin's eyebrows furrowed. "Great…?" The former monk was cut off as Gohan interjected. "Great…not meaning good….but meaning beneficial. The training was stringent… but necessary. If I trained with mom I wouldn't have even neared the power I have now. In fact I'm slightly grateful he kidnapped me." Krillin eyes jumped in questioning. "I said _**slightly**_" Krillin chuckled at the child's tone. "That's good to know."

An irritated Piccolo interjected. "Are we here to fight or to recant on missed time?" Krillin scowled, ignoring him Piccolo continued. "Where are those other power levels we sensed anyway?" As if on cue two warriors appeared before the trio. "GOHAN!" It was voice full of worry and joy. The woman ran to him and engulfed him in a bone crunching hug. Struggling to breath, the perplexed Saiyan gazed up and saw who it was; his mother! He re-embraced her, recompensing her with a bear hug of his own. She halted as her own lungs struggled to exude oxygen.

Relinquishing the hug, she leaned on him an assaulted him with every kiss known to mankind. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin looked on with embarrassment, feeling the young boy's pain. Pecking her son once more, Chichi distanced herself as she inspected her son. He had grown two inches, and was in the best shape of his young life. His hair was wild, and wavered in the air as the wind blew by. "Ah…my baby…I've missed you so much." Gohan blushed, still slightly embarrassed but still excited to see his mom. "I've missed you too mom." A Buoyant smile stretched across Gohan's face. "I've seen you've grown…your power level has nearly _**tripled**_. Your father would be proud." Gohan's smile widened at his mother's words.

"Did Piccolo treat you well?" A simple nod was all Chichi received. "Good he better have…" She proceeded to turn and walk towards the Namekian. "And Speaking of you….if you _**ever **_kidnap my son again I'll have a Dragonball stuck so far down your throat, you'll shit stars the rest of your life!" Normally Piccolo would've been unfazed. Numerous warriors had threatened him before but a mother _seething_ with _rage _wasn't to be trifled with. Piccolo shook his head and composed the greatest look of indifference he could; but it was vividly clear he was taken back by Chichi's words. "Good." Chichi's attention returned back to her son. "What type of training did you undergo?"

Gohan blinked before going into intricate detail about his training. As he finished he noticed how Yamcha's eyebrows rose in questioning. "Wow…your training sounds just as strenuous as ours, maybe even more. For a kid like you to survive all of that its….incredible." Gohan grinned sheepishly at the praise. He was about to respond when he was cut off.

"**It's good thing you've been training because you'll need**" The group looked in the sky and saw two new, unknown warriors converging on them. "The Saiyans!" Piccolo's word. "They don't have _manners_ on this _dust ball_? Where are the salutations… the greetings, this is after all a_….momentous occasion_. The Prince of all Saiyans has decided to _bless_ you with his presence." Arrogance radiated from his voice.

"The…Prince….of…all...Saiyans?" Yamcha muttered the searing thought that was plastered on everyone's mind. "Of course…You don't know." Sighing he descended to the ground. As he arrived the warriors present received an ample vantage point to inspect their foes. The Saiyan speaking…the _especially _arrogant one was diminutive in stature. He was a relatively short man…a measly five foot five. His atrous hair stood perfectly upright. He had a prominent widow's peak, which flared itself to everyone present. His armor was relatively the same as Raditz, except for the change in color, and the prominent red symbol plastered on it. Finally landing he laughed, as he used his tail to point to Piccolo.

"Your him aren't you?" Piccolo blinked, absolutely perplexed as to what his foe was speaking of. "Of course the intelligence level on this back water dust bowl would be non-existent." Sighing "You're the one who killed Raditz aren't you?" Piccolo smirked at the Saiyans words. "Why yes I am….I ended his life….and I'll do the same to yours!" A buoyant laugh tumbled from the prince's mouth. "The stupidity of the inhabitance of this planet is mind blowing." Wiping his tears of laughter he continued. "Nappa….read me his power level." The giant, bald Saiyan did as commanded. "He's at….._**5,000!**_" Nappa's eyes bulged, as he uttered the power level, Vegeta merely laughed. "It's still…inconsequential…so what. I applaud you…_Namekian_, you've surpassed Raditz. I also have to thank you for disposing of the_ weak _warrior; he was disgrace to_ all_ Saiyans.

Chichi gawked at Vegeta's comments; Raditz was _weak_? _Impossible_….this couldn't be true. She had scars that said otherwise; Raditz was anything but weak. But then again everything is relative, so relative to these Saiyans if Raditz was weak then; what kind of monsters were they? Chichi's musings were interrupted as Piccolo responded. "I keep hearing of these damn Namekian's, what…or who…are they?" Vegeta shook his head with disgust. "You're truly an_ idiot _aren't you? What fool doesn't know his own race? Surely you didn't believe you were an earthling? Your grotesque skin should have informed you of that. Anyway…Namek is planet in a trinary star system, but most importantly it's where _you_ come from!"

Everyone present, save the two Saiyans staggered back. Piccolo was an alien too? Reeling from their shock, everyone present evaluated the facts; they appeared to make sense. Piccolo was vastly different from any Oni on Earth; he was green and immensely more powerful than any other Oni. Raditz had touched briefly on the subject of Piccolo's race during battle, but had never fully divulged into it. "Namek huh…it makes sense now….I've always known I wasn't from Earth….I just didn't have proper proof to reinforce my speculations. Coughing, Vegeta interrupted Piccolo's speech.

"As _heartwarming_ as your revelation has been, I'd like to return to the more important matter at hand. Where are the Dragonballs?" The group scowled in unison. "C'mon _Namekian_… time is ticking. I have people to slaughter, races to annihilate and a galaxy to conquer. I know you know where they are since it was you whose voice we heard through the speaker." Piccolo brows furrowed as he remained silent. Finally deciding to respond he opened his mouth. "The balls are gone…no one knows where they reside now and even if we did we wouldn't tell you. You came a bit too late they won't be accessible for another year. Vegeta's facial expression plummeted, dropping into the negative realm. Nappa noticed as frowned; good things never happened when the Prince's attitude changed so drastically, just ask the _**Arlian's**_.

Vegeta sighed, before gazing back up. "Namekian don't make this harder than it has to be. I had planned on being cordial and even _considered _annihilating your planet _swiftly_. But if you continue on this path…you'll force me to make your deaths_ agonizing_, and painful." Gritting his teeth he continued. "So what do you say now, a swift expeditious death now or later?" Piccolo smiled before_ vehemently_ spitting. His fresh saliva landed, a mere inch away, from the heels of the Saiyan prince. Scrunching his face and fist, Vegeta scowled. "**So be it! You've sealed your fate…and that of this planet's**. I tried to be gracious with you impotent _**vermin**_, but my grace has dissipated. Consider this planet_** destroyed!**_"

Turning the enraged prince motioned for Nappa to approach him. _Never_, in a decade had a warrior been so brash as to actually disrespect him in such a manner. Only _**a few **_being could do that and live….and that Namekian was not one. "Nappa! Do as you see fit with these _vermin _but remember save the Namekian for last." Grinning ear to ear the giant Saiyan took a step forward, before he was halted by a pat to the chest. "Oh and Nappa remember…**DON'T BLOW UP EVERYTHING** like you did that city." Nappa nodded feverishly in understanding, he was free to do as he pleased; so long as he didn't completely annihilate the battlefield.

"**Wait**…!" It was Krillin's voice this time, and he did not sound pleased. "You mean….it was **you **who blew up East City!" Nappa grinned wickedly, happily accepting his accomplishment. "Yeah shorty it was** me…what's it to ya**?" Nappa raised a brow as he waited for a response. "That city…the town…was _**MY HOMETOWN**_!"The heroes reeled back in shock at the news; that was why Krillin was so furious when he'd arrived. "Krillin I'm so…." Nappa interjected, cutting Chichi off. "Your home town eh?" the Saiyan rubbed his chin. "I had a great time…. _**destroying it**_! All those people shrieking and crying as I killed them, was _beautiful_ music to my ears. You should have heard it…the mass destruction was beautiful."

Krillin growled before he charged, he could no longer contain his anger anymore. Just as he leapt from the ground, he felt his clothes being tugged. The pair of hands grasped his Gi before they promptly tugged him to the ground. Further enraged, Krillin turned and gazed at who had done it; Yamcha. The lone wolf frowned at his longtime friend and rival. "Krillin what do you think you're doing? That Saiyan was_ clearly_ baiting you. You can't let him get to you; even the slightest of mistakes could severely cost us this battle. I know you're angry…and I know I can't understand what you're feeling but…you still have to think wisely. I know you can sense his power level, and I know you sense it completely dwarfs yours. We need to work together…as a team. Don't worry we'll get him…and you'll deliver the killing blow." Smiling Yamcha extended a hand to help Krillin off the ground.

Krillin sighed before he grabbed the appendage and lifted himself up. Wiping the dirt from his Gi he chuckled nervously. "Yeah you're right….I don't know what I was thinking. My headfirst rush into battle could have caused us all, I'm sorry guys." The former monk turned and apologized to everyone present. He received smiles of acceptance from everyone but Piccolo, who scowled in return.

"How touching, but let's return to the matters at hand…._**your deaths!**_" Nappa's voice rang out from the skies, where he had elevated himself to. Recapturing the group's attention once more he continued. "So _many_ ways to die…so little time. How do I kill them this time?" Posing Nappa struck a disingenuous thinking pose. Reaching an epiphany he smiled wickedly. "The Saibamen!" Digging into his pockets the giant Saiyan grabbed a tablet and pulled it out.

"What is that?"  
"I don't know."

"It kind of looks like a Capsule…like the one Bulma makes."

"Whatever it is….it isn't good."

Finishing off the groups ramblings, Piccolo turned and repositioned his attention on the Saiyan once more. "Prince Vegeta….how many of them are their left?" Down below the prince shrugged. "You _imbecile_ can't you count?" Nappa frowned but returned his gaze back onto the tablet. "One…two…three….six! There six of them left, that should be more than enough to handle the likes of weaklings like them." Grinning madly, the bald Saiyan descended to the ground.

"What do you think he's planning?"

"I don't know but whatever it is… brace yourselves!"

Nappa chuckled before he swooped down to the dirt below. Poking his fingers in the gravel he created miniature holes, which were filled immediately with green liquid. The ground seethed a bit as smoke emitted from the holes. Immediately the ground began to tremble as if an earthquake was forming. But as soon as the shaking started, it abruptly ended. Six small, Prasinous colored heads emerged from the earth.

"What…what are those?"

The Prasinous monsters grasped the ground as they took their final steps towards unearthment. The stirring stopped as the final monster unearthed itself. Stretching the monsters expanded to full length. They stood at a total tally of five foot zero, relatively around Krillin's height. Their puccon red eyes twitched as they glanced as their foes. Smirking, the monsters turned and kneeled before their masters. They squirmed as they eagerly awaited their assignment. Nappa didn't disappoint, he responded with two words. "Destroy them!"

The eager monsters instantly leapt into battle, catching the heroes off guard. Yamcha was the first to be struck, with stiff kick to the face. The lone wolf sent skidding back, stopping only when a mountain halted his momentum. The remaining trio rushed to assist their fallen comrade, but were halted by multiple Saibamen. The Saibamen grinned wickedly before encompassing the warriors in a circular formation. "Well it's there's two for each of us." Piccolo smirked as he slid into a battle stance. "I don't like our chances." Chichi scowled and raised her guard.

"It doesn't matter….I just want that bald Saiyan." Krillin frowned as he glared at Nappa. "Hey…don't forget about me!" The trio and the Saibamen turned their attention to Yamcha. "You're lucky….you caught me off guard." Dusting himself off the Lone Wolf stood to his feet. "I'm just getting started!" With that Yamcha leapt into battle reengaging the Prasinous beings. He arrived with elbow, smashing into the face of the Saibamen that had assaulted him. With that the battle was on.

The remaining warriors followed Yamcha's lead and each engaged a Saibamen. Multiple shockwaves reverberated throughought the plain as the warriors; good and evil, collided. The sky and landscape was soon filled with the explosions as the gang of warriors collided. Exiting out of mach-1 Gohan fired a _**Kamehameha**_ at his foe. The blast connected, and sent the prasinous being plummeting to the ground below. With a cloud of dust announcing his arrival, the Saibamen laid momentarily defeated. Turning his attention, Gohan sensed a new foe approaching. _**Zanzōkening**_ away Gohan narrowly escaped a hefty forearm_**. **_As the Saibamen's claw grasped air, he turned and attempted to locate his opponent. He eventually did when, Gohan reappeared with a fist extended and rammed it into his face.

The prasinous being staggered back as he felt his jaw shatter. Peering down the Saibamen observed red liquid gushing from his lips. His shock quickly turned to anger as he hastily attempted to retaliate on his foe. Unfortunately for him he didn't receive the opportunity as Gohan promptly blasted him away.

"Hey Vegeta…the kid's pretty good." The Prince snarled but turned and looked in the child's direction. Nappa's statements were _actually_ true; the child had remarkable fighting potential. Vegeta observed as the child engaged another Saibamen, assisting a women in battle. The two of them easily overtook the Saibamen and swatted him away. A rare smile crossed the prince's lips. The child's power could be of great service to him; but alas he was a Halfling, something full-blooded Saiyans despised. "Of course_ Nappa_…the child holds Saiyan blood. Even though he is _Kakarot's_ spawn….and a _Halfling_ his power in enormous." With that Vegeta resigned back to his brooding silence. Nappa chuckled before refocusing his attention back on the battle. He frowned as he observed the battle between the Namekian.

Piccolo was currently having the time of his life. _Sure_ the fate of the world lied in the balance, but a great battle was a momentous occasion for him. Stirring from his musings, the former Oni King dodged a swift kick from his opponent. The Saibamen were all incredibly powerful….all around Raditz power level, but Piccolo had greatly surpassed him. The current engagement between the two fighters was…greatly mismatched to say the least. The Saibamen's face reddened with frustration as his blows were all parried or evaded. The Namekian in front of him seemed to be toying with him; he wouldn't allow it.

Disengaging from the current clash the prasinous being fired a quick _**Furu**__** Pawā Enerugī-Ha**_. Piccolo barely had time to react, if not for his quick reflects he would've surely been engulfed by the attack. Evading the attack by the skin of his teeth, the Namekian growled. This battle was becoming increasingly redundant. He decided to end the engagement. Cupping his hands together he began forming Ki. The Saibamen's brow rose, in surprise as to what he was doing. Relinquishing his Ki, Piccolo unleashed several luteous balls of energy. The Saibamen's eyes bulged as he awaited his doom; he was greatly surprised when he felt nothing.

Warily he opened his eyes. His eyes once again bulged as he saw the dozens of spheres encased around him. Seeing his response Piccolo smirked madly. "_**Makūhōidan**_" The luteous spheres of light proceeded to converge upon the Saibamen. With a conglomeration of luteous lights the prasinous being met his end. Piccolo powered down and proceeded to descend to the ground. As he did the remaining Saibamen plummeted with him. With a cloud of dust, the remaining Saibamen arrived before the heels of the Saiyan prince.

"Nappa! Come collect your_ useless_ toys. You're beginning to piss me off. If you don't finish these fools…_**I will**_!" Nappa gulped as immediately descended to the ground. If Vegeta was forced to get involved nothing good could come from it. "Damn it….these guys are pretty powerful. I don't understand how they're defeating these Saibamen though; they all have a power level equal to Raditz's. Except for that Namekian and Halfling these guys are barely emitting a power signature." Vegeta blinked in surprise as turned to Nappa. "Of course you _idiot_ these fools can conceal their energy signal after all. Nappa! Remove your scouter." Nappa blinked questioningly before doing as he was told.

"You…_Earthlings _are a peculiar bunch. Your power level's…your skills….your attacks…are all interesting. Too bad you'll have to _**die!**_" Vegeta turned and pointed at the now regrouped warriors. They now stood fifty yards away. "Ah…Vegeta…what should I do with the Saibamen?" Nappa nervously awaited his liege's response. "Do as you see fit. These Saibamen can still fight right? Continue on with the battle. I'm especially interested in seeing the Halfling fight again." Gohan's tail twitched at the remark. "Stop calling me that!" Vegeta chuckled with amusement.

"Boy! Whether you like it or not….you are a _Halfling…._and you share_ Saiyan blood_! It's a shame though you could have joined and convent of warriors, but instead you choose to side with _these mongrels!_" Gohan's face erupted into a full blown scowl. "Don't **ever **refer to me as that again! I will** kill you!**" it was Chichi's turn to react to Gohan's words, as she reeled back in shock at his venom. She had never heard her son speak with such…._**ferocity**_ and ill intent before.

"Hahaha. I see you have some Saiyan in your blood after all…good! I 'll enjoy making your organs spill on your_** precious**_ planet!" The prince chuckled madly as Chichi brimmed with anger. "_**Don't you threaten my son**_! I won't let _**anyone**_ harm again like your partner, Raditz did!" The prince reacted with slight surprise.

"Boy…" pointing his finger "That is your mother?" Gohan responded with a slight head nod. "Hahaha. The hits keep on rolling. That's perfect….Nappa save her for last also. I want to give Kakarot the beautiful sight of wife's ensanguined body beneath my feet when he arrives!" The group reeled back in pure disgust. How can _any man_ be so…_**sadistic**_! Gohan growled as he struggled to contain his rage. _**No one….**_ would harm his mother…_**not ever again**_!

Vegeta's scouter beeped as it picked up on the spurting power level. "_**It's over 9,000**_! **And rising**?" The shock plastered on prince's face expanded as scouter promptly exploded. "But before it did, he received one last power reading; _**11,000!**_ That was nearly equal to Nappa's power level! Vegeta shock rose again he felt a vortex of wind begin to swirl. Piccolo and the others gawked as a miniature hurricane converged upon the young boy. "Gohan….._**stop**_! Your power levels getting out of control!" His mentor's words went unheard as the vortex continuously expanded. Chichi grit her teeth as she struggled to maintain her footing. Was this really all because of her? Deciding things were getting out of hands, she marched forward and engulfed her son in a hug. The winds abruptly stopped. "It's alright son….Mommy's got you…I'm here. No one's going to harm Mommy okay?" The watery eyed Saiyan gazed up and nodded. "Good boy…everything's okay." Chichi continued to soothingly caress her son's body.

After a few minutes Chichi detached herself from the hug. Gohan looked up and faced his comrades. "To think the boy posses that _**much**_ power….it's _**unconceivable**_!" Piccolo's words echoed the thoughts of everyone present. "But what's even more incredible is how his mother controlled and subdued all that power!" Vegeta finished off the Namekian's sentence. This boy's power was…._**astounding**_! He would make an incredible student or servant. He _had_ to have him under his control!

Motioning Nappa over, he minutely whispered into the giant's ear. "Spare the boy…. His power's _magnificent_. He may be of some use to against that…_**tyrant**_" Nappa nodded, absolutely shocked. Vegeta was telling him to spare three people in one day? The prince was feeling _extremely_ gracious today. Waving off Nappa, Vegeta returned to his own devices. "All right….I'll admit you earthlings have surprised us…_slightly_, but we still have five remaining Saibamen. What do you say one on one?" The large Saiyan motion his hands indicating he wanted a quick response.

The five warriors gave each other a quick glance before nodding in unison. "All right then…who's first?" The warrior's once again glanced at each other before responding. "I guess I'll go…" Krillin's words were halted as two new figures descended from the sky. "Tien, Chiaotzu!" the joy in Krillin's voice could not be concealed. "Great you guys made it, alright!" It was Yamcha's voice this time that expressed the feelings of warriors present.

"You _earthlings_….are like _**coachroaches**_! The more you kill the more you find them. Why don't you do yourselves a favor and just concede to our will?" Tien scoffed and responded with a frown."Fine have it your way…Nappa dispose of these two along with the others." Nappa nodded and commenced with his plan. "So which one of you is going first?" the group refocused their collective attention on the Saiyan once more. "I'll go…" the group snapped it's attention back to Tien. "But you just got here. You don't know what they're capable of. Their as strong as Raditz!" Tien waved off Krillin's concerns.

"It's fine…trust me. I'm more than prepared for this fight."

With that the three eyed warrior discarded his extra clothing. As he did he revealed a chest littered with numerous, gashes and scars. "Tien…what type of training have you been doing!" Tien grinned as turned to Yamcha. "Just wait and see…" With that the tree eyed warrior leapt into battle. Noticing the three eyed warrior approaching, Nappa nudged the Saibamen in front of him. The Saibamen tumbled forward before repositioning himself. Sliding into a fighting stance the prasinous being charged forward at his opponent; the two warriors met with a cloud of dust. A huge shockwave echoed before both warriors disappeared into supersonic speeds.

The battle soon found its way across the atmosphere before both warriors reappeared in the sky. Slapping a Ki blast away, Tien distanced himself. His foe charged, attempting to head-butt the three eyed warrior. Tien quickly sidestepped it and retaliated with a chop to the neck. It collided; sending the Saibamen plummeting below. Nearly crashing into the ground, the Saibamen recomposed himself and halted his descent. Scowling he glared upward at his foe in the sky. Growling he once more ascended to the heavens.

"Wow Tien's gotten incredibly strong!"

"Yeah…I know right. That Saibamen's barely keeping up with him."

"I guess Tien wasn't messing around with his training."

An explosion recaptured the onlooker's attention; as a Ki beam detonated nearby. A mountain exploded as a _**Dodonpa**_ ripped through it. Looking around the crane student ducked as he felt a Ki signature behind him. The Saibamen's strike passed still air; and he was recompensed with a knee to the face. The prasinous being staggered back before he was assaulted again. A conglomeration of fists, elbow, and knees all made their way onto the Saibamen's body. He shrieked as last fist collided, grinding against his skull. Dazed, the Saibamen dropped his guard, leaving himself for attack. Tien greedily accepted the invitation, and assaulted the Saibamen again.

Down below a serious scowl formed on Nappa's face. These guys were making a joke out of his warrior's; Vegeta wouldn't have it. Nappa had experienced firsthand, several times; the prince's propensity for violence. Failure was not an option. If the battles continued like this he'd have to get involved. Nappa would surely be reprimanded, as Vegeta would take this as a sign of weakness in him. Peering back at the sky Nappa realized things weren't going to get much better.

Tien ducked under a jab from the Saibamen and grabbed it, with his own hand. Slightly shocked the prasinous being attempted another jab, it too was blocked and handled. Starring into the Saibamen's eyes, Tien noticed the fear emitting from the being. Pausing he questioned; could he even feel fear? Discarding the thought he began to twist around, increasing his revolution. Continuing the motion, the rotation began picking up speed. Reaching a climax in revolutions, the three eyed warrior released the Saibamen from his grasp. The prasinous being plummeted to ground before a mountain halted his momentum.

A tremendous gust of wind flooded the battlefield as the Saibamen crashed. As the dust discharged, it revealed an unconscious Saibamen imbedded in a crater. Smirking Tien decided to end the battle for good. "_**Kamehameha!**_" the hyacinthine beam of light illuminated the atmosphere briefly, before converging upon the Saibamen. A humongous explosion rocked the battlefield as the beam collided, causing dust to briefly obscure the sky. As dust settled, it revealed a gaping thirty yard crater, with nothing to be found in it. Satisfied with his work Tien descended to the ground.

"That three eyes is really something…." Vegeta scowled as he glanced at his companion. "Of course he is….he's a (_**#1)Triclops**_. I don't think he's a full blooded one…but nonetheless he's shares their affinity for power…but he doesn't have their gigantic stature." Tien's eyes bulged at this. "Triclops…what do you mean?" Vegeta rubbed his forehead angrily. "What's with you Earthlings not knowing their own race? Yes you're a Triclops. Your race hails from the planet _(__**#2**_) _**Hesiod**__. _It's relatively close to the Namekian home world." Tien reeled back in shock; he was an alien too!

"I can't believe it…I'm a…_**alien**_!" His voice echoed with disbelief. All his life he had questioned his origins. Master Shen never disclosed his origin stating; "It's too complicated for you to know about." But now he knew...but who were his parents? Where are they? Why did they abandon him? Thoughts began racing through his mind as he slumped to the ground.

"Tien! As shocking as the revelation of your extraterrestrial origins are….we _need_ to focus on the task at hand. You can deal with family issues later….right now is not the time." Tien gaze turned and shifted his gaze, all three eyes upon the Namekian. "Trust I understand I recently discovered I'm not an Oni. But these are problems for later on. Let's refocus on the battle." Trembling Tien stood up and nodded. "Good…now whose got next? Those Saibamen are waiting."

The group turned and faced a disgruntled Nappa. His plan so far had horribly failed, he needed his Saibamen to win _at least_ one battle. "I'll go next." Yamcha stepped forward and walked towards his opponent. Grabbing a random Saibamen, Nappa grabbed and tossed him in the line of fire. "You better not loose…they'll be hell to pay!" The prasinous monster gulped before standing up and facing his opponent.

"Alright this should be fun…."

With that Yamcha vanished into thin air. The Saibamen's eyes danced around as he tried _vehemently_ to locate his foe. He finally did; when The Lone Wolf converged on him a kick to the face. The monster growled, tumbling back before lashing out. His claw clutched air as Yamcha vanished again. Growling the Saibamen once again attempted to locate his foe. Unfortunately for him, Yamcha found him first. With a hasty tug, the Saibamen was catapulted into the air. He laid there momentarily before a barrage of cerulean Ki blasts detonated on him. The monster shrieked as his flesh seared with immense pain.

The barrage finally ended when Yamcha's arms grew tired of throwing. As the smoke dissipated it exposed, nothing? Yamcha's eyes darted around, glancing sporadically for his opponent. His pursuit was deterred as a prasinous fist crashed into his face. He staggered back, reeling in pain before he felt another blow land; this time in the form of a forearm. The Lone Wolf tumbled to ground as his face collided with the strike.

"Oh no Yamcha!"

The words of concern went unheard as Yamcha received another blow, to stomach. His lips released a pint of blood, as he felt his stomach cave in. Chuckling, the Saibamen loomed over his opponent and pounded his chest victoriously. His brief moment of triumph was interrupted by an _**Sōkidan**_ to the face. Howling, the Saibamen retracted from his foe and attempted to soothe his face. Back flipping, the Lone Wolf distanced himself for the opponent. Sliding into an advanced turtle stance, he waited. His waiting time wasn't considerable as the Saibamen soon struck out, enraged by Yamcha's actions.

The Saibamen charged, fists extended, but met still air. Turning as heard the sound of feet landing, he came face to face with Yamcha's fist. As Yamcha fully extended his fist, he felt something grab his arm. Yamcha only realized what happed later on, when he was promptly thrown to opposite end of the plain by the Saibamen. Gritting his teeth the Lone Wolf uprooted himself. Luckily for him he did it in great timing, as the Saibamen's fist breezed past his face. Deciding he'd had enough Yamcha went on the offensive.

Latching on to the Saibamen's fist he twirled, picking up momentum, before he finally tossed him into nearby distance. The Saibamen tumbled into a mountain before finally stopping. Sighing, Yamcha slid into a wolf stance, positioning his right leg directly in front him. Realizing his opponent was still dazed; he struck. Vaulting into the air, Yamcha positioned himself directly in front of the sun.

"What's he doing?"

The voice went unanswered as Yamcha plummeted to the ground, with a wolf totem encompassing him. Stirring from the rubble the Saibamen stood up just in time for Yamcha about to collide with him. The Saibamen gasped as Yamcha's heel slammed into his stomach. Unrelenting, the Lone Wolf pummeled the prasinous being with multiple kicks. With a final stomp Yamcha relented, briefly. Back flipping off him, he landed on the ground, to the monster's right, before leaping again. The Saibamen's eyes widened just as Yamcha collided with him. With final enormous kick he howled; "_**Rōgafūfūken**_" The Saibamen promptly collapsed to the ground, a few yards away.

"Too easy…I expected more of challenge." Turning, the Lone Wolf smiled to his friends. "Good job Yamcha…you had me worried back there." Yamcha chuckled at his bald friend. "Yeah I know I was just messing around…I still haven't got serious…." The two friends shared a laugh. "It's a good…. Oh no! Yamcha…_**look out!**_" Yamcha blinked quizzically at his friend's words before he recognized what was happening. The once defeated Saibamen, latched on to Yamcha, completely encompassing him in his sturdy grip. "What…are you doing? _**Let go**_! The monstrous being merely snarled as he tightened his grip. Frowning, Yamcha attempted to break free of his grip; but to no avail.

"It's over." Piccolo's words mirrored the thoughts in everyone's minds. Snarling one last time, the Saibamen detonated on Yamcha. An explosion rocked the surrounding environment, illuminating the sky before fading. "Hahaha. So one of them finally falls! Hahaha" Nappa's laugh ripped through the resounding silence that lingered after the blast.

"**NO! **Yamcha can't be dead…._**No**_!" Slamming his fist into the ground, Krillin lamented over his longtime friend. "I can't believe it….he's _gone_. This can't be _**true**_! It just _can't._" Tears dripped as Krillin wept over his friend. "Cool it Krillin! Can't you sense it? Yamcha's Ki signature still lingers in the air." Glancing at the Namekian Krillin realized he was right. "But where…where is he?" The former monks question went unanswered briefly, before he received his answer, in the form of a Ki blast.

"I'm right here!" Everyone present reeled back in shock as Yamcha reformed in the sky. "How…how did you survive? You _vermin _are hard to_** kill.**_" Yamcha scowled at the Saiyan as he descended. Walking over to his comrade's the Lone Wolf didn't bother to even respond. Before Yamcha even approached he was engulfed by a hug from Chichi. Leaning, she whispered in his ear. "How…how did you survive? We saw the blast detonate and…_**we thought you were dead**_!" Yamcha leaned in reciprocating the emotion she was expressing. "I don't know really. I thought I was a goner as soon as the Saibamen detonated on me. I don't know how but in the fleeting moments I had, before he blew up….I surrounded myself with Ki. When he blew up I felt it…it hurt..._**a lot**_! But it wasn't enough to kill me…though it did char my clothes."

With a closing chuckle, Yamcha moved, allowing Chichi to view the damage done. His brand new Gi had been _completely_ charred. There was a huge hole in the center, where Yamcha's abdomen was. That was probably where the Saibamen had exploded. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe…and alive." Chichi embraced him one more time, glad that he was alive.

"You really had me worried there Yamcha…but I knew you could survive. I never doubted you for a second." Smiling sheepishly the former monk glanced at his friend. "Oh yeah right. I heard you the whole time. 'oh no Yamcha's dead' I heard you crying." Krillin blushed at the Lone Wolf's words. "Hey! Alright…alright I admit I was _sad_…._sad_ that I wouldn't get to _kick_ your ass in a spar again." Both warriors shared a hearty laugh.

"Yamcha…it's good to see you again." Tien engulfed his friend and rival in a hug. "It's good to see you too." Yamcha returned the hug before breaking away. "As glad as I am too see you all again…we still have a task at hand." Turning the Lone Wolf made eye contact with Nappa.  
Trust me _**earthling**_…you don't want to go there." Nappa chuckled at the scar faced warrior before nudging a Saibamen forward. "So who's next?" A trembling foot treaded forward; it was Chichi. "I got this one." With that the Ox King's daughter vanished from sight, reappearing with fist imbedded in the Saibamen's gut. Oxygen escaped the prasinous beings lungs as he staggered back. Unrelenting, Chichi bombarded the Saibamen with an amalgamation of kicks and punches, ending only when Chichi blasted the prasinous being away, with a Ki blast. As the smoke obscuring the vision of the Saibamen dissipated, he opened his eyes just in time to receive a knee to the jaw. A sickening crunch was heard as his jaw shattered.

Satisfied with her handiwork Chichi distanced herself, and awaited the next confrontation. Shaking the cobwebs, the disgruntled Saibamen scowled as he dusted himself off. Smirking, Chichi waved for the Saibamen to engage her; the Saibamen did. Charging full speed it appeared that we was attempting a head-butt to the woman in front of him. Grinning, the Ox King's daughter slid into a defensive stance. She was greatly surprised when an albicant stream of liquid ejected from the prasinous being's skull. Bewildered, Chichi narrowly escaped the liquid's trajectory, by leaping to side.

"What….what…was that?"

Turning, Chichi observed the damage to the landscape. The stream of liquid had gashed a significant amount of the ground beside her. Completing her turn she observed the full length of the stream's trajectory. A forty yard long crater laid beside her, sighing she thanked Kami. Finishing her silent prayer, she turned and faced the surprised Saibamen. "No more playing around!" The Saibamen had no time to reply as his face was greeted with a fist. The Saibamen shrieked as Chichi's elbow smashed into his face. Unrelenting, the wife of Goku kicked into mach-1 and pummeled the unprotected Saibamen for several minutes.

Numerous shockwaves echoed throughout the landscape, as Chichi clobbered her opponent. With final shockwave inducing punch, Chichi reappeared in the sky. Glaring, the Ox King's daughter paused momentarily as she observed the damage she'd caused. Her prasinous foe was bleeding profusely and had several scars across his body. Sensing the battle was coming to a close she decided to go in for the kill. Moving her hands luteous bolts of lightning began encompassing her fingers. The onlookers below blinked questioningly as the heard the sound of cackling energy.

"What's she doing?"

"Just watch…it's a technique from Master Roshi. That old hermit…I never thought we would actually teach anyone it." Tien chuckled as he turned to his bald companion. "It's extremely powerful…just watch and see." Krillin blinked quizzically before refocusing his attention on Chichi who had completed her attack. Glazing down at the cackling bolts of lightning flashing between her hands, the Ox King's daughter smiled. Throwing her hands down she uttered one word; "_**Bankoku**__** Bikkuri Shō**_!" Numerous bolts of luteous lights illuminated the sky, as the attack converged on the Saibamen. A gasp escaped the prasinous being's lips before he was consumed by it.

"**BOOM!**"

A humongous explosion rocked the sky as the blast converged. Waves of wind washed over the battlefield, nearly knocking down the onlookers below. "Damn…what…. happened?" Chiaotzu received a response as soon as the smoke cleared. A lifeless Saibamen floated in the air before abruptly crashing to the ground. The Saibamen's body arrived with a cloud of dust and gigantic crater. "Well that was fun…" Goku's wife chuckled as she descended to the ground, towards her friends. As soon as she arrived she was engulfed with shouts of praise and adulation.

Chichi smiled as she hugged her son. "I know…he was the reason I got so strong. I knew I had to help fight these Saiyans and protect the Earth since your dad wouldn't be here." Rubbing her son's hair Chichi stood back up and turned, facing the Saiyans. "Is that all? Is that all your capable of? Maybe we don't need Goku's help after all!" Nappa scowled as he heard the words of the women. She was treading on a thin line, if not for Vegeta's wishes he would have already killed her himself.

Growling, angrily the giant Saiyan glanced and looked at his remaining warriors; he only had two left. Scowling he realized it would be all but useless to send them into battle. He sighed, he might as well though, and the way things were going, he'd have to intervene anyway. Walking forward he grabbed the remaining Saibamen and tossed them into the battlefield. "Listen up…_**Kill **__anyone_ of these remaining fighters, and they'll be a feast for you tonight." The Saibamen's eyes gleamed at his words, before sliding into a battle stance.

"So who's going to take on these remaining two? I could but….." Krillin's words were halted as Saibamen reappeared before him, with fists buried in his stomach. He gasped as he clutched for air. Unrelenting the two Saibamen's assaulted him again with a combination of strikes. Spurts of pain erupted across Krillin's body as his body received the blows. Coming to a pause the Saibamen nodded to each other before firing Ki blasts at the former monk. The azure beams of light collided; sending Krillin vaulting through the air.

"Oh no! These dirty Saiyans aren't playing fair anymore. Should we…" Gohan's words went un-responded to briefly, before Krillin's hand waved him off. "**No!** I'll take these two alone…don't interfere…I have a score to settle." Dusting his Gi, Krillin stood to his feet and scowled. "**Bring it on!**" With that the turtle student vanished. Shocked, the two Saibamen immediately glanced around, hoping to spot their foe. They found him, as he arrived with to elbows to their individual faces. As the prasinous beings staggered back, Krillin quickly decided who to engage. He chose the Saibamen to his right and stuck him with a kick to the face.

The Saibamen descended to the ground as he received the blow. Turning Krillin refocused his attention on the other Saibamen who had recovered from his previous blow. Charging, Krillin met the Saibamen in mid-air. A clang of dust kicked up as the two warriors attacked again. The Saibamen's foot met air as his sloppy kicked missed. Turning, he was meet Krillin's own foot and sent soaring through the air. Grinning slightly the bald warrior located the other Saibamen and approached him. Still slightly dazed, the Saibamen barely had time to register what was happening before Krillin's elbow smashed into his face. An enormous amount of pain reverberated throughout his face before he was abruptly blasted away.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Krillin descended to the ground and awaited the Saibamen. His wait was brief; as both Saibamen charged towards him. Krillin smirked as he evaded a sloppy punch. The remaining Saibamen mistook this for an opening and attempted to attack. He was greatly irked as his fist was captured. Turning, Krillin twirled and spun the Saibamen with him before finally releasing him; sending his soaring into the obscure distance. Rotating just in time, Krillin blocked a knee from the remaining Saibamen. The Saibamen scowled before attempting it again. The result was the same, as Krillin's right forearm blocked the remaining knee.

The former monk decided it time to retaliate. He kneed the Saibamen in the face, causing him to stumble back. Pouncing on the opening he launched a quick _**Kamehameha**_, which sent the prasinous being plummeting to the ground. With a final thud the Saibamen landed, unconscious. Krillin's eyes bulged as a, Flaring Ki signature made the former monk duck, as the other Saibamen appeared behind him. Unfortunately for the Saibamen, his fist was dodged. He was recompensed with a forearm from Krillin. Tumbling back, the Saibamen's field of vision was engulfed by red light. Pain consumed the prasinous being's body as he careened to the ground; finally landing besides his twin Saibamen's body.

Down below Nappa scowled nervously; he knew the end was coming. Frowning he glanced at Vegeta; the prince would surely have his head for any failures. He scowled at the thought of the prince executing him. Maybe….just maybe…the prince would let him live. If he killed the Earthlings would Vegeta be gracious and spare his life? Nodding to himself he decided he needed to do what needed to be done…_**by any means necessary**_. Stirring from his thoughts, the giant Saiyan looked up in time to see a trio of florescent beams converging upon the remaining Saibamen.

"_**Bunsan Enerugī Ha**_"

Krillin's words echoed throughout the battlefield just as beams arrived; totally annihilating their targets. A buoyant smile found its way on Krillin's face as he descended to the ground.

"_**Nappa**_! It appears as if _your _warriors have _failed_. You know how much I _despise_ failure. Failure is regulated to _**weak**_…the _lower class_….and I am not one! Vegeta's venom filled voice silenced the moment of jubilation. "If you don't handle these warriors_**….I will**_!" Nappa gulped at the prince's tone. He had seen first the destructive power, which the prince withheld at his fingertips. If Vegeta got involved everyone would die….including him. Nappa scowled as he walked forward approaching the warriors ahead.

"So we finally get to take you on. I've been waiting the whole day for this." Nappa ignored Krillin's words as he continued walking. "Krillin…I wouldn't be so eager if I was you. I know you can sense the massive power he holds. He's stronger than all of us combined." Yamcha passed his companion a worried glance. "Listen to Yamcha Krillin. This guy's something else…I can feel it." Tien brows furrowed as watched Nappa approach.

"You….you…._**Earthlings**_! You've displaced me from prince Vegeta's graces. When people get out of his graces…._**They die**_! I had hoped to fight you…but on my terms. But since you've forced my hand I must draw my weapon. Prepare yourself. You're about to blessed with sight of one of the most powerful beings…_**in the galaxy**_!" Nappa's veins bulged as he finished his sentence.

"That Saiyan has to bluffing. There's no way he one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy right?" Chiaotzu eyes glanced looking for a reassuring answer. "I'm sorry Chiaotzu…but this guy…isn't bluffing" Tien smiled sadly to his best friend. "Then were….were…_**doomed**_! Chiaotzu's words echoed the thoughts of every warrior present.

"For once you Earthling are _right_! Prepare yourself…._**for death**_!" With that the world started to rip at it seams…

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter seven, I hoped you enjoyed it. Did anyone figure out who those two characters at the beginning are? If you did leave it with your review. Please remember to REVIEW the story. I worked **_**really**_** hard, I don't feel I'm entitled to reviews but I need feedback, ANY FEEDBACK. Reviews are the lifeline of the story, the more reviews, the more chapters. I would like at least 7 reviews before I write or publish the next chapter. The update rate depends on the readers, the powers in your hands. Please remember to fill out my poll, please and thanks.  
**

**Till Next Time Ja Ne…..**

**Special thanks goes to:** **saveme57**, **Jokermask18** for reviewing the last chapter thanks!

**Chapter Notes:**

(_**#1)Triclops:**_ This is Tien's race and another change I made to the story. The Triclops are powerful race. More will be disclosed about them later on in the story, just know they'll play a decent role in a story arc. Also Tien is not a full blooded Triclops, I won't disclose what percent Triclops he is just yet.

_(__**#2**_) _**Hesiod**__: _The home world of all Triclops and it's relatively close to planet Namek.

**Technique List:**

_**Zanzōken:**__ "After-image Technique"_

_**Makūhōidan: **__"__Hellzone Grenade" _Originally used in canon when Piccolo fought Android 17.

_**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha:**__ "Full Power Energy Wave"_

_**Dodompa: **__"Dodon Ray"_

_**Sōkidan: **__"Spirit ball"_

_**Rōgafūfūken: **_"_Wolf Fang Fist"_

_**Bankoku**__** Bikkuri Shō: **_"_Thunder Shock Surprise" _An attack originally used by Master Roshi, now passed down to Chichi.

_**Bunsan Enerugī Ha: "**__Scattering Bullet"_ Originally used in cannon by Krillin, when Yamcha was dead.

_**Bakuhatsuha**_**: **"_Explosion Wave" _The attack Nappa uses to annihilate East City.

_**Yokaieki:**__ "__Acid" _The attack a Saibamen used against Chichi to create a forty yard long crater.

_**Jibaku: **_"_Self Destruction" _The attack A Saibamen use to explode on Yamcha.

_**Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu**: "Magic Materialization"_

**Power Levels:**

(**A/N:** Be warned power levels are going to be humongous, don't complain. Once again I will state Stronger Enemies= Stronger Heroes. These Z-warriors trained tremendously for the oncoming Saiyan attack. They are going to be much more powerful. Though they'll be high they won't be ridiculously high at all, they'll be quite reasonable. Once again you've been warned.)

Piccolo: 5,000

Saibamen: 2,700 each

Gohan (relaxed): 2,900

Gohan (enraged): 9,000 (A/N: "it's over 9,000!")

Gohan (max enraged): 11,000

Yamcha: 3,900

Krillin: 3,900

Tien: 4,000

Chichi: 3,800

Chiaotzu: 3,850

Nappa (relaxed): 12,000

Nappa (powering up): 13,000

Vegeta: 21,000


	9. Nappa The Unstopabble!

**Written: 1/17/12-1/29/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I've had someone on this site (not saying names) tell me my writing just sucks. I've never received criticism like that before, but my question is does it? Does my writing suck? I know I've improved a lot but I still have miles to go. So all I'm asking for is an honest review of my writing, can you all do that for me? Thanks **

**Anyways, thanks for the all the feedback. I wasn't expecting so many responses 14 to be exact, but I'm extremely grateful for all of them. Please keep it up and I'll keep writing the story. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: ****Ultimate Black Ace**, **dbzfan**,** dbz01**, **kj**, **saveme57**, **merlincrazy,** **Jokermask18,** and **Saiyan **for all reviewing my story, Thank! Keep it up please.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace****: **Yeah my vocabulary has grown extensively and I've been putting it to use throughout the latest chapters in the story. Thanks for informing me, I'll try and keep it at a level that won't be too hard for readers to follow.

**Dbzfan: **I actually totally forgot about the Zenkai Saiyans receive after battle. If I would have remembered it I would have definitely put it to use. I changed the power levels for the villains because the heroes would easily overpower the villains if they stayed the same. Stronger Heroes=Stronger Villains. I use the Japanese names of attacks because I like the authenticity of them better, and quite frankly I think it looks and sounds cooler. I haven't thought about the Android future Trunks thing yet but when I do, I'll make sure to remember it.

**dbz01: **I'm not sure if Bojack is canon. But anyway I made King Kai much stronger because he's a Kai. In this story he reins over _**50 billion planets**_. He has to be immensely powerful to keep control. Once again I haven't thought about the Android Saga or the arrival of Frieza on Earth yet, but I'll keep your idea in mind.

**Kj: **Frieza will be much stronger; he is the ruler of over 79 planets after all. Every character in this story will be much stronger than in canon. I like your ideas I'll try and incorporate some of them into the story as I go on.

**saveme57: **Chiaotzu is stronger than Chichi because he's had_ slightly_ more training. (**Spoiler Alert**) Ooh and yeah Nappa's going to demolish Earth's heroes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with Dragon Ball. This is just a fan fiction.

_**Chapter Cover:**_ _A chuckling Nappa stands on a pile of slain warriors._

**Chapter 8: Nappa The Unstoppable! **

**-Age 762 November 4****th**

Lightning flickered as the already tenebrous sky darkened. Crashing once more, a bolt of lightning dissipated into the atmosphere. It been five minutes since Nappa's power up had begun; and it was beginning to take its toll. The once pristine valley had transformed into a warzone. The damage from the battle with the Saibamen had already caused enough destruction, but this was on another level. Torrents of wind gusted throughout the valley, knocking nearly everything down in their paths. The only things managing to stay uprooted were the small contingent of warriors, who had come to face the summoner of the wind. Starring into the violent torrent, Piccolo scowled. This Saiyan's power was on another level, he already seriously doubted his, and the Earth's chances of surviving. What could he do against this monster?

-DBZ-

Situated far in the heavens above, stood the Lookout. The home of the guardian of Earth was usually peaceful; but today it had been anything but that. Kami's once peaceful day had started with abrupt destruction of East City. From there things only continued to spiral madly out of control. The battle with the Saiyan's green servants had been amazingly destructive, and had nearly destroyed Paprika Wasteland. The small victory the Earth's warriors had received, had filled Kami with hope that they could prevail; but it soon dispersed. The energy the Saiyan, Nappa was emanating was astonishing. Never in the quincentenary he'd been alive in, had he felt such power. "Mr. Popo" the immortal genie immediately turned in the direction of his master. "I fear I do not have much time left." Mr. Popo's eyebrow rose with worry. "The Saiyans….they will…_kill them all._"

"Kami! Don't say that there's still..." Kami interjected, waving his hand. "No! listen to me Mr. Popo, in all your years of service have you _ever _felt power like this?" the genie shook his head dismissively. "Neither have I. as much as I hate to say it…..the Saiyans will triumph over the Earth. I don't know how…but I just have this ominous feeling they will." Kami turned ad gazed at the sky. "There's still a sliver of hope for the Earth…but it's _slim_. In case they do preparations will need to be made." Kami turned once more and faced his longtime assistant. The genie reached for a notepad and stood attentively, waiting for his master's commands. "Mr. Popo this is what I need you to do…"

-DBZ-

A gargantuan bolt of aurulent lightning descended from the sky and struck Nappa. Instead of incinerating Nappa, as any bolt of lightning usually would, it encased him. The Earth's heroes blinked wildly, in great surprise at what was happening. The streak of lightning finally descended and completely encased Nappa, leaving him surrounded with an aegis of cackling lightning. The wind emanating from the juggernaut began dying down, before it abruptly picked up. As the wind pulsated wildly, the Earth's heroes struggled to keep their footing. Everyone managed to do a decent job except for Chiaotzu, who was blown into the air. The environment around Nappa began quivering, before finally rising and hovering in the air.

Nappa grinned wickedly as his aura burst into life. The ochroleucous light flickered around him before finally exploding, illuminating the battlefield along the way. "**ARGH**." Piccolo shrieked as he, and the rest of the Earth's heroes attempted to shield their eyes from the searing light surrounding Nappa. The light's intensity wavered before finally returning to normal. As it did, it revealed a completely different Saiyan on the battlefield. Nappa's already humongous muscles bulged to inhuman lengths. His muscles had already been massive to start with but now they were…gigantic. His muscles swelled to… _twice _maybe even… _thrice _their normal size. Nappa's biceps now stood at a ridiculous size, almost equivalent to the size of Chiaotzu's head. Tien's third eye nearly fell out, as he observed the power radiating off of Nappa.

Unbeknownst to everyone, even Tien's allies and friends, his third eye could actually see Ki. His third eye could see Ki, but not at the level normal beings saw Ki at. Tien's third eye could actually look through a person's body and see inside their physical and spiritual body _**(#1)**._ The energy level radiating from both of Nappa's bodies was…_tremendous_. So tremendous in fact, it caused his third eye to momentarily jolt shut. "AHH." Tien slowly reopened his third eye, to discover Nappa's energy level had increased almost threefold. He quickly looked away, trying to avoid damaging his third eye any further. Although he had just recently discovered his third eye's ability, he had never seen a being with such power before. His eye had peered into the essence of the Earth's strongest warriors and had never been this startled before.

He quickly pondered the possibilities of Earth's survival._ Is there any hope for Earth?_ He was awoken from his musings by a shout from Vegeta. "Nappa! What did I tell you about not destroying the Earth? You're such an_ imbecile _sometimes. We still need this_ putrid_ planet for the Dragonballs. If you've destroyed a _single _Dragonball I'll _have your head_…understood?" Nappa turned and nervously shook his head in agreement. "Good. Now cease with your all this powering up of the _Raiki _technique. I already told you I don't need you blowing up the planet." The gargantuan Saiyan sighed before dropping his energy level, causing the pulsating bolts of lightning to die down. "Good job Nappa, you can precede with your fight." With that Vegeta turned and hovered over to the nearest boulder, which he promptly seated himself upon.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the battlefield. He could smell the tension in the air, it was absolutely…_delightful_. A scowl formed as Vegeta peeked through his peripheral and glanced at the gawking Earthlings. _Pitiful_…they were amazed by this small feat of power? They would be absolutely flabbergasted if he decided to enter the battle. "You Earthlings are hilarious…your amazed by this? Nappa hasn't even fully powered up yet…Hahahaha. Your odds are incredibly slim. Just to let you know….._Nappa doesn't have one half of the power I have!_" The Earths hero's eyes bulged at the prince's words. "C'mon guys he has to be bluffing…right?" Krillin's shaky words echoed the thoughts of all the warriors present. But unfortunately for them, Vegeta wasn't bluffing. "Krillin….he's not bluffing. My third eye can detect Ki on multiple levels and his strength is true. But what's truly scary is he's not even at full power. My eye detects that he's just relaxing." Piccolo's expression quickly changed from shock to questioning.

"Tien how can you…" the Namekian's words were cut off as Tien waved him off. "It's an ability I recently discovered while training for the Saiyans arrival. I was meditating on Kami's lookout when I had a vision. It was…_disturbing_ to say the least. Frightened, I quickly opened my eyes, as I did I discovered I could see Ki. I don't really know how to describe it, but I could see Ki on a physical and spiritual level. I don't understand how it works, but I know I can detect Ki somehow." Piccolo blinked quizzically at the Triclops before returning his attention to the battlefield.

"If what that Saiyan and your eye is saying, is true…_**then were doomed**!_" "How correct you are!" Piccolo gaze snapped back in the direction of the voice. "_Triclops's_ and their damn third eyes. That third of yoursis incredibly powerful….too bad you won't get to discover all its uses! That eye of yours is powerful beyond your imagination. The abilities that eye posses are…incredible beyond belief. Even I don't know what eye of yours is fully capable." Vegeta shrugged as he chuckled to himself. "But alas, as I've stated before….you won't be able to fully master your eyes, after Nappa kills you all!" Grinning madly, the prince turned and gazed in the direction of his companion. "I apologize for taking up so much of your time Nappa; you may proceed with the battle." Vegeta said waving his hands dismissively. "With pleasure."

With that the smirking large Saiyan disappeared. The Earth's heroes blinked feverishly, in all directions hoping to detect their enemy. "How could somebody that big, and with that big of a power level just vanish?" Yamcha said, voicing the thoughts of his companions. "Where is…" Tien's sentence was abruptly interrupted, as Nappa appeared in front of him. The large Saiyan paused for a brief moment, taking time to smirk, before promptly smashing his fist into the Triclops's stomach. The sickening sound of bones snapping reached Nappa's, and the Earth's hero's ears, as Tien collapsed to the floor. Clutching his stomach the three eyed warrior wailed in pain; he had_ never _been hit with such force before.

Gloating at his handiwork, the massive Saiyan attempted to stomp Tien, but was halted by an unexpected Ki blast. The blast collided, detonating on his back, and bringing with it a, minute amount of pain. The slightly agitated Saiyan turned, facing his attacker, Chiaotzu. Nappa smirked indigently "You're going to regret doing that pipsqueak." The mime barely had time to register the words before Nappa struck him, with a fist to the face. A shockwave reverberated as the minute warrior was sent vaulting through the air. His flight was finally stopped when he crashed into a mountain, nearby Vegeta.

"Watch it Nappa!"

The giant frowned in reply, but engulfed his liege's words. Stirring from his slight irritation, Nappa refocused his attention to the battlefield, and set his sights on his next victim. He grinned as his eyes feel upon Yamcha. Nappa charged full speed, at a level Yamcha could not hope to match in his wildest dreams. The Lone Wolf did the best he could and simply slid into a defensive stance. It was to no avail, as the massive Saiyan arrived, slamming full force into him. The pain he felt was immense, but brief as Nappa promptly blasted him away, with a vermillion Ki beam. The Lone Wolf soared across the battlefield, before he finally crashed into a cliff.

The remaining warriors frowned as they sensed what was coming next. Sliding into battle stances, they decided to take the initiative. With a barrage of screams they charged, full speed at Nappa. Gohan was the first to approach, and lashed out with roundhouse kick. To his, and the Earth's hero's surprises, it was easily caught and gripped. Turning, Nappa began to spin madly, gaining velocity before finally throwing the Demi-Saiyan into the air. As Nappa finished hurdling Gohan, he was struck with a kick from behind. Nappa stumbled forward a bit before regaining his footing.

Slightly peeved he turned back around, and lashed out with a chop to Krillin's neck. The slice missed, barely scratching the former monk's neck. Giving a quick sigh of relief, the bald monk retracted back into battle. He lashed out with a fist, only for it to come up missing its target. The former monk blinked quizzically, twisting his neck in various directions, in attempts at locating Nappa. His search attempt was halted, as he was struck by an elbow to the face, before being barraged with a flurry of blows.

Krillin's pain only ended when Piccolo, decided to interrupt his skirmish with Nappa. An orange foot struck the large Saiyan's face; momentarily dazing him before he was struck was a barrage of cerulean Ki blasts. Capitalizing on the opening, Piccolo struck again with heavy fist to the face. The large Saiyan staggered back as it hit, before abruptly smiling. "You Earthlings….is that all you have?" Nappa chuckled as he wiped the blood dripping from his lips. A frown crossed Piccolo's face as he watched on. Sensing something ominously bad about to happen, he retreated backwards a few meters away.

Piccolo's intuition was correct, as a _**Bakuhatsuha **_ripped through his previous landscape. A trail of smoke formed, as the attack scorched the surrounding area. Piccolo breathed a heavy sigh of relief, thinking he had dodged a bullet. The Namekian was proven terribly wrong, as another humongous wave of Ki struck him. He was engulfed momentarily, before he was flung through the air.

"Piccolo!" Gohan's worried cry only diverted Nappa's attention onto him. Nappa smirked before rushing to engage Gohan. He was slightly surprised as Gohan charged carelessly, at the large Saiyan. As they finally approached in the middle of the battlefield, Gohan promptly vanished. Scowling, Nappa immediately turned to locate his miniature foe. His eyes finally converged upon the Demi-Saiyan, who was hovering in the sky. For brief moment their two intense gazes met, before they lunged at one another. They collided in mid-air, causing a shock wave to echo as they collided.

Slightly hovering away, both warriors re-converged on one another with fist drawn again, however the result was vastly different. Nappa's fist missed as it struck a _**Zanzōken**_. He growled as he attempted to once again, relocate his foe. He never did, but managed to observe a luteous beam of Ki approaching him. "_**Masenkō**_" The young Saiyan's words echoed throughout the field, as the blast converged upon Nappa. A huge wave of dust encased the battlefield briefly, before finally dying down.

As the dust dissipated, Gohan looked on towards Nappa's location; he was greatly disturbed by his findings. Nappa hovered, completely unharmed, and grinned madly at the young Saiyan. "I like you kid….you're a lot of _**fun**_!" Gohan stepped back, greatly freighted by the man in front of him. "C'mon where's that Saiyan side of you? Saiyan's aren't supposed to display any fear, and you're doing the exact opposite of that." Nappa's words barely had time to register with Gohan before the Halfling was assaulted, with an amalgamation of punches. With final blow, the Demi-Saiyan was sent catapulting from the skies and into the rigid ground below.

"**BOOM!**"

The Demi-Saiyan arrived with a crater, and a large clang of dust announcing his arrival. Unable to move he laid there in immense pain. "Gohan!" the sight of her only child hurt, made Chichi forget all the senses she had, and caused her to charge recklessly at Nappa. The bald Saiyan chuckled as the two collided, kicking up a storm of wind as their knees crashed into one another. The clash was short as Nappa quickly overpowered the woman. In a swift motion he punched Chichi directly in the face, sending her staggering back. She had no time to recover, as Nappa appeared before her in a flash. She cringed as another fist engulfed itself in her skin, this time in her stomach. Chichi shrieked loudly as her knees wobbled, before they finally collapsed to the floor. Dazed, she glanced up and met gazes with a grinning Nappa.

The Saiyan chuckled at her before outstretching his palm, directly in her face. Chichi gasped as she sensed the massive accumulation of Ki forming in his palm. She shut her eyes and silently prayed for his attack to be swift; but it never came. Chichi was saved as Krillin intervened, striking the Saiyan with quick combo of punches. The effects of the former monk's assault were minimal, and only caused the Saiyan to become agitated. Nappa quickly retaliated by blasting the former monk away, with attack he had intended for Chichi. He smirked as he watched Krillin fly into the distance, before he finally tumbled into a mountain.

Satisfied with what he had viewed, Nappa turned and faced his opponent; only to find out she wasn't there. His anger showed as he lashed out with a Ki blast, which impacted Chichi's former location.

"Up Here!"

Nappa turned and gazed into the sky, only to view a massive erythraean beam of light headed towards him. "_**Kamehameha**_!" Chichi smiled slightly; as she viewed the beam engulf Nappa. Her vision, along with battlefield was briefly obscured with dust as the attack finally ceased.

"You damn…. _**Earthlings**_! You're starting to really _**piss**_ me off!"

Chichi's eyeballs nearly leaped out of their sockets, as she viewed an unscathed Nappa, appear from the smog. A scowl formed as Nappa captured Chichi's gaze. "You're going to get it now!" The words barely had time to reach Chichi's ears, before pain echoed throughout her body. As blood soared from her lips, she gazed down and viewed Nappa's fist, submerged within her stomach. Her state of shock was cut short as Nappa abruptly elbowed her face. Her head snapped back and rang with pain as his elbow smashed into her face, sending her flying from the sky. With a sonic boom Chichi arrived on the ground, surrounded by a crater.

"Hahaha…is that all? I don't understand how Raditz had _any _trouble with these Earthlings, especially the Namekian. If Kakarot is as powerful as you…then your planet is doomed. Hahaha" Nappa's booming laughter stirred the Earth's heroes from their various craters and resting places. "I don't know why I even bothered to power up. You've all been a waste of energy; I could kill you with my eyes closed. Hahaha." As Nappa indulged in boasting, he failed to notice the Earth's heroes regrouping and standing to their feet.

"Damn that guy really packs a punch."

"I know right, that first punch nearly ruptured my spleen."

"His Ki blasts aren't anything to scoff at either; I didn't even know a single Ki blast could be so powerful."

"I know…. I kind of regret intervening in his skirmish with Chichi."

"You know what Krillin I don't even blame you. His power is ridiculous."

"_**Enough**_!" Piccolos enraged scream halted the group's conversation. "Stop with all this adulation…this Saiyan's power means nothing! We need to focus on beating him, not gawking at his strength. If we keep fighting like this the Earth will surely be destroyed! I've had enough of suffering, first hand at his mite. It's time we go all out and give this Saiyan a battle he'll never _**ever**_ forget!" The Earth's hero's brows furrowed at the Namekian's words, as they contemplated their actions. After a few brief seconds, they decided to follow Piccolo and go all out in this battle.

"I'm with you Piccolo!" Krillin said.

"Me too…We can't always depend on Goku." The Lone Wolf said as he Gave Piccolo a thumbs up.

"Me too... I've had enough of his beating." Tien said as he smirked at the Namekian.

"If Tien's with it I'm with it!" Chiaotzu said as he slid into a fighting stance.

"My husband depending on me…I won't fail him!" Chichi shouted as she too, slid into a fighting stance.

"Dad's depending on me, I won't fail him!" The Demi-Saiyan immediately slid into an Oni style battle stance.

Krillin hesitated, frowning before he finally spoke. "I still have my doubts about you…but your right Goku and Earth are depending on us. So for right now I'm with you." A rare smile escaped Piccolo's lips. "I could care less…but it's good to now I have your_ full _backing. We need to hurry up and attack; the Saiyan has already shifted his attention back onto us." Glancing quickly the group discovered Piccolo's words were true; Nappa had halted his self-aggregating, and had turned his full attention back onto the contingent of warriors.

"What's this I hear about _full _power? You mean to tell me this weak display isn't you full power? But regardless if it's true, I could care less; I have job to do." Barely completing his sentence, Nappa charged abruptly at the Earth's heroes. "Nappa stop!" Vegeta's shout halted the Nappa; whose giant fist had been dangerously close to colliding with Chiaotzu's face. Turning the bald Saiyan blinked questioningly at Vegeta.

"Hear them out, I believe they may _actually_ hold incredible strength, especially the _Halfling_." Gohan immediately growled at Vegeta's words, but it went completely unnoticed by the Prince. "I want to see their full potential; it is after all in a Saiyan's blood to seek out powerful opponents. If these Earthlings_ are _holding back, they could provide ample entertainment for me. Besides, it's not like their any other missions or tasks that need to immediately be attended too. Immortality and eternal life can wait; a good battle is much more appeasing at the present moment."

Nappa scowled as he completely dropped his fist. "Yes Vegeta I'll do as you say." The large Saiyan retreated a few hundred meters back, regrouping with his prince. "Good Nappa, for once you're actually abiding by my commands. As for you Earthlings, get on with it now. Power up to your full strength, I was gracious to you after all." The contingent of warriors simply blinked back, still in shock at Vegeta's actions and words. "_Morons_! What are you gawking at? I'm giving you time to accumulate your power; you'd better do it. I won't be so graceful and halt Nappa's assault on you Earthlings again…_**so hurry up**_! The Earth's heroes immediately jumped back, retracting from their momentary stupor.

"He's right; we'd better capitalize…_**Now**_! I don't know how much time he's giving us to power up but we'd better do it….in hurry." The rest of the Earth's heroes simply nodded at Piccolo's words and slid into _**Kiba-dachi's **_(Horse stances). A unanimous shout was heard as each individual warrior began powering up to their maximum. A sly grin appeared on Vegeta's face as he observed, and felt the results of their actions. The wind breezing through the wasteland abruptly picked up and began gusting at ludicrous speeds.

The azure sky began to blacken; exactly similar to what it had done with Nappa. Multiple bolts of lightning struck various places on the battlefield, obliterating them as they in contact with the ground. One random bolt of lightning descended dangerously close to the prince. As the bolt descended from the heavens, Vegeta merely struck out his hand and swatted the bolt away. The sound of a TNT explosion echoed as the bolt crossed paths with a mountain, annihilating it on impact. Unfazed, the prince gazed onwards with keen interest. It appeared the power up was nearing its final stages, as the multitudes of luteous lightning bolts seemingly began to cease.

"Vegeta….Is this it? This is what you wanted to see? Their barely radiating half the power I…." Nappa's words were cut short as he met gazes with Vegeta; whose facial expression told him to shut up. Seeing that they reached an understanding the prince turned his gaze and attention back onto the Earthlings. His assumption had been completely wrong; their energy output was only getting started. His scouter beeped as it observed numerous changes in power, in an incredibly short amount of time.

The energy emitting from the Namekian was the largest, his scouter read _**7,000**_! Impossible, it was inconceivable for a Namekian to possess that amount of strength. His scouter beeped once more as he observed the power radiating from the Triclops. _**4,500 5,000 6,000**_! Incredible it was still increasing; even the power radiating from the Namekian was still growing. A scowl formed as he immediately realized his scouter was useless. He had warned Nappa, but had failed to swallow his own advice. Vegeta immediately threw the device away, throwing it as far as he could without too much effort. The scouter eventually landed thousands of meters away from, far past where the battle was taking place. Slightly irritated he decided to interrupt his foes transformation.

"Can you speed this up? I don't have all day! I lied when I said time was inconsequential, hurry up before I let Nappa loose on you once more!"

The contingent of warriors frowned as they heard this, they had not yet reached their _full _maximum power yet, but this would have to do, besides it relatively close to it anyways. The winds immediately ceased, as their shouts were silenced. The sky returned to its rightful azure color. A profound niveous aura encased each warrior as they stood; now sliding into battle stances.

"It appears their ready for you Nappa? Are you prepared to face the wrath of these Earthlings at…_full_ power? Hahaha. You may engage them Nappa, the real battle is about to begin." A wicked smile formed on Nappa's face as he heard Vegeta's words. His blood was boiling to finally get the chance to re-engage these warriors and finally kill them. Still smiling, the giant walked forward…slowly taking in the sight of his foes as he approached.

"Get ready! He's coming with full intention to kill! They'll be no more interference's from here on! From right now…it's a battle to the _**death**_!" The contingent of warrior's vehemently shook their head in agreement. There would be no more holding back, no more interferences, this was a fight to the death!

Gohan slid into a battle stance as he stared at the Saiyan approaching. For some strange reason, his blood was _boiling_…. _Itching_…_calling _out for battle. Even though he knew the fate of the planet hung in the balance, he still wanted to test and fight to his limit. It was most likely his Saiyan side rearing its face within him, but whatever it was…._he liked it_. Giving Piccolo one final passing glance, he looked and observed the Saiyan was only mere inches away now.

"Prepare yourselves! Your death will not be expeditious. Your agony will be prolonged and strenuous; your blood will consume the soil you so _preciously_ fight for. Every inhabitant of this planet will be mutilated along with your corpses. Hahaha….." With a final step, the giant Saiyan vanished. Glancing around Yamcha tried to detect and locate the Saiyans energy; he would not allow the same thing to happen to him twice. A spike of Ki erupted besides him, alerting him to the immediate danger. As Yamcha leapt into the sky he gazed down and viewed Nappa, who along with his extended fist, had rematerialized at the same location he had previously been in.

The Lone Wolf smirked at his luck, as he descended back towards Nappa, hoping to catch him off guard. Yamcha's plan was halted as two other warriors arrived and struck before he could. Tien and Krillin quickly engaged the Saiyan with a combination of swift attacks. Their movement was fluid, and perfectly in tune with one another, creating a mismatch for Nappa. His movements were too stiff and rigid to parry or evade the blows; he simply allowed them to land. After a minute or so, the duo quickly realized their attack was having no effect. Switching tactics the duo attempted to form Ki blasts. They were abruptly interrupted, as two of Nappa's elbows smashed into their face.

A crunch was heard as their heads snapped back. Nappa attempted to capitalize on the opening but was interrupted by a fist, to the left side of his face. The blow had little to no effect, except diverting his attention and causing him to twist his neck. Slightly irked, Nappa turned and spread his palm, discharging a wave of Ki from it. As the dust from blast dissipated it revealed nothing. The Saiyan was only alerted as to where his attacker was when he was struck again, with multiple Ki blasts.

The brief barrage ended quickly, and Nappa was once again left alone. As the smoke cleared, the Saiyan realized the assault had been a diversion, to give the other two warriors ample time to retreat. He growled in frustration as he glanced for his prey. He didn't have to wait long as Piccolo appeared in the sky above him. He immediately rocketed to the sky, arms outstretched in a punching motion. As soon as neared the Namekian…he vanished. Confused, the Saiyan's eyes danced around for clues.

He found one, as Piccolo appeared with his fist buried in his stomach. A small gasp escaped Nappa's lips as he clutched his ribs. He quickly found another reason to shriek as Piccolo struck him again, with a_ hard_ punch to the face. A quick kick sent the Saiyan vaulting through the air, finally stopping as he neared collision with a cliff. Anger boiled throughout Nappa, as he rushed hoping to recompense the Namekian for the embarrassment he'd caused him.

His route what halted when Chiaotzu suddenly appeared before him. The Saiyan grinned as he laughed at the idea of the mime harming him. His thoughts were proven wrong when he received a strong knee to the neck. His pain receptors spiked as his neck flared with immense pain. Aggravated, Nappa immediately grabbed the mime's leg and threw him out of the sky. Chiaotzu flailed through the atmosphere before he finally recomposed himself. His eyes immediately found the Saiyan, who still headed back towards Piccolo.

"_**Dodompa**_!"

The beam of radiant energy struck the unsuspecting Saiyan, knocking him off his route. Nappa soared back a few feet before he regained himself. Shaking the cobwebs, he turned his attention back onto Chiaotzu who was now hovering a hundred feet away from him. In a burst of Ki the large Saiyan sped off towards the telekinetic Chiaotzu's startled expression said it all as he gawked at Nappa, who had now appeared before. In a quick motion Chiaotzu was sent soaring back as Nappa struck.

The Saiyan was un-relentless, and gave chase, quickly catching up to Chiaotzu who was still vaulting through the air. Materializing behind him, Nappa quickly brought his fists together and slammed them down upon Chiaotzu. The mime was sent tumbling, dangerously towards the ground. A shockwave erupted as the mime finally collided with the Earth below.

"Chiaotzu!"

The perturbed shout snatched the Saiyans attention, as he turned his gaze on to Tien. Tightening his fist, the Saiyan rocketed towards the Earth. Tien's full attention diverted to Nappa as he watched him approach. The rage he felt only intensified as viewed Nappa's cocky grin.

"_**Renzoku Kikou Dan!**_"

Rapidly thrusting his hands, Tien expelled multiple cerulean beams of Ki at Nappa. Explosion after explosion reverberated throughout the sky and battlefield, as the beams detonated. After what seemed like an eternity the bombardment of blasts finally ended, leaving a gigantic cloud of dust of steaming smoke lingering in the air.

"Hahaha. Did you think that would be enough? That weak assault was _**nothing**_!"

As the smoke finally dissipated it revealed an unharmed Nappa, levitating in the sky. Tien's eyes nearly feel out of their sockets as he watched the massive Saiyan converge upon him. He finally snapped back to his senses just in time to block a giant left hook. His arm exploded with pain as the blow collided. The brief pain he felt was nothing compared to the pain he felt when, Nappa struck him again with a punch to the face. As Tien's head snapped back reeling in pain, he noticed the red liquid that was now gushing from his nose.

Quickly smirking at his work, Nappa attacked again, capitalizing on the opening he had created. Summoning a humongous amount of Ki to his fingertips, he expelled a gigantic Ki blast, close range at Tien. The landscape surrounding Nappa was illuminated with saffron light as the beam approached. A gargantuan explosion soon followed as the beam completely engulfed Tien.

"Too easy."

As the smoke obscuring the battlefield cleared, it revealed an enormous crater which extended for about a hundred yards, with Tien sprawled at the end of it. Discarding his amazement at his handiwork the Saiyan turned and looked for his next opponent. His eyes glanced around before he located Chichi, who was attending to the hurt Triclops.

"Tien are you alright?"

"I'll…be fine…that attack was something else though. Don't worry about me though, Nappa's approaching you have to leave now!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't… worry about me I….can take of care of myself, just get out of here. He's coming for you!" Chichi quickly nodded before she rocketed to the sky, with Nappa still giving chase. A grin crossed Nappa's face as he watched the woman attempt to escape. Didn't she know her speed was nothing, compared to his own? Regardless he loved it when his prey ran. The woman eventually stopped her flight and landed on a nearby mountain. Landing, she quickly slid into a fighting stance. Nappa raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"You think you have a chance? I was expecting more from your _so called power up_, but so far I've been disappointed. Vegeta really should have just let me annihilate you all from the beginning." Chichi didn't respond and merely stood there, arms outstretched, inviting him to fight. "Not in the mood to talk….good. Then let's have a go at it." Nappa immediately charged, full speed at Chichi who simply remained standing, not bothering to move. The Saiyan arrived, bringing his arm down, hoping to crush the woman. His fist came up empty, only colliding with the ground in the mountain.

A large tremor formed and spread throughout the mountain, before it collapsed from the strength of the blow. As the mountain completely collapsed, Nappa turned and attempted to locate Chichi. His eyes fell upon her, when he noticed her levitating in the air, on the other side of the crumbling mountain. A scowl formed as he noticed her indifferent expression, not caring in the least bit about his display of power. Irritated, Nappa rushed forward towards Chichi, who mirrored his actions. A shockwave reverberated as they clashed in midair. Another shockwave echoed as their two fists collided. A third shockwave followed, this time caused by the impact of Nappa's fist striking Chichi. Chichi's head snapped and rang with more pain, as a barrage of Nappa's fists found their way onto various parts her body.

The dazed woman was then promptly kicked out the sky and sent tumbling towards the ground. She finally halted her unwanted descent, as she neared collision with the ground. Recomposing herself, she turned around and located Nappa, who was still levitating in the sky. The Saiyan's cocky grin enraged her and caused her to lose all battle sensibility. She charged recklessly towards the sky, firing multiple xanthic Ki blasts as she approached. The Saiyan didn't bother to even move, and easily slapped every beam away.

Finally slapping the last beam, Nappa was greeted with a knee to the gut. His knees bent as he attempted not to concede to force of the blow. The un-relentless woman struck again, vehemently kicking, and punching the Saiyan, sending him staggering back. With final knee to the face, Chichi concluded her brief assault. Nappa's head snapped back into place as he recovered from the blow and gazed at his opponent, wiping the blood now leaking from his lips.

"That was quite impressive….but it's my turn now!"

Chichi barely had time to react, before she was sent tumbling backwards, from a roundhouse kick. Nappa's elbow soon gave her another reason to stagger back. Capitalizing on the opening, Nappa brought his fists together and axe hand handle smashed the Ox king's daughter away. She careened uncontrollably towards the ground, before a humongous light consumed her path. A tremendous explosion, and gust of wind followed as the light engulfed Chichi.

"_**No**_!"

Nappa's attention was diverted from the woman as he saw Gohan approach. The enraged Halfling promptly smashed his fist into the Saiyan's face. Nappa swore he felt his nasal bridge collapse as blood started leaking from his nose. The enraged boy attacked, savagely throwing numerous reckless assaults. As wild as the barrage of blows was, Nappa was powerless to do anything against them, as the force of the strikes caused him to reel back. A final, excruciatingly powerful punch sent the Saiyan tumbling through the sky, before finally lodging himself in a mountain.

"_**Masenkō"**_

The enormous beam of light erupted from Gohan's palms, in the same fashion as it previously had, except this beam was twice as large. Both Saiyans on the battlefield gawked as they watched the beam approach, radiating with more power as it converged upon Nappa. A gargantuan explosion followed as a humongous gust of wind washed over the battlefield, sending everyone present tumbling back.

"What…._**Power**_! It's inconceivable for a child to possess such _**power**_! I _must _have that child under my command!" Vegeta's amazement only grew as the dust from the blast dissipated. As it did it revealed a gigantic Crater, where Nappa had been. The size of the crater was somewhat comparable to what Nappa had done to East City. Although it wasn't of the same magnitude, the power displayed was defiantly equal or even slightly greater, to what Nappa had done.

"ARGH! Damn Kid, nearly killed me! If wasn't for my quick reflexives I could have possibly died!" The scorched form of Nappa appeared a few feet away from where the blast had impacted. The large Saiyan looked as if he had seen better days. His armor was cracked and still smoking from the searing heat of the blast.

Vegeta's eyes bulged once more as he viewed his comrade. _Is this the type of power a human/Saiyan hybrid can produce? Could the Saiyan race be reborn with the creation of Halflings? No! Hybrids are a disgrace to our race, but this child's power is remarkable. I may have to make an exception for him._ Vegeta's snapped from his musings as he watched the bewildered Halfling descend to the ground.

"Did…do…did I do that?" The child didn't even recognize the power that lied within him. Under Vegeta's training he could become the greatest….No…the _second_ greatest warrior in the galaxy. Yes, a new idea swelled in the prince's mind as he gazed at Gohan. After he slaughtered and destroyed every inhabitant of this planet, and received his wish, he would take the boy along with him. He could be of great service to his cause.

"Nappa! Remember my commands, I want you to challenge the boy, but don't kill him. I have greater plans for him, than this dust ball of a planet." The bald Saiyan reluctantly nodded, even though he wanted nothing more than to kill the boy, he still had to heed his sire's words. Grumbling the Saiyan descending to the ground, and walked forward towards the boy.

"Vegeta warned me _not_ to kill you….but he didn't say I couldn't beat you into a _**bloody **_pulp." Gohan's legs trembled as he watched the Saiyan approach him; he was in for it now. Still shocked his minds began to recant Piccolo's words. _There is no place for fear on the battle field! The Earth is depending on you Gohan!_ His mentor's words stirred him from fear. He quickly slid into a turtle stance, just as Nappa arrived.

With the kick up of dust, the battle was on. Multiple sonic booms erupted through various parts of field as the warriors danced around. Though they were moving at supersonic speeds, Vegeta had no problem keeping up with them. Currently Nappa was winning the skirmish, though hybrid wasn't getting _completely _dominated. The Prince's eyes flashed as he watched Gohan summersault his way out of a collision with Nappa's fist. his comrade immediately charged, irritated by the fact he had missed. Cocking his fist back he attempted to unleash his fist down upon the boy, but was halted by a spin kick. Nappa flipped through the air, as the attack knocked him off course. He was given no time to recuperate himself as the boy pounced, butterfly kicking him out of the air. Nappa tumbled through the air before he finally crossed paths with a mountain in the nearby distance.

The Saiyan prince chuckled as viewed the expression on Nappa's face, as he arose from the rubble. Nappa was greatly peeved, this little runt was starting to piss him off. Even though he was still holding back, this kid was incredibly powerful. His musings on the boy were cut short as the remainder of Earth's heroes arrived, surrounding the Saiyan.

"Sorry to interrupt you Gohan, but it's time for some payback." Gohan simply nodded his head, in response to Yamcha's words. "I suppose we should get started?" Tien said. "Hahaha…whatever. It's your _**funeral**_!" Nappa chuckled before he attacked the closet Earthling near him. Recoiling his fist he lunged with fist, which came up only with air. Looking around he was quickly struck by Piccolo, with claw to the face. Nappa soared through air before kick, courtesy of Yamcha, sent him flying towards the ground.

Before he could arrive, Chichi materialized before him, with her arms outstretched. "_**Kamehameha**_" The quick beam of light quickly engulfed Nappa and sent him soaring back towards the sky. He finally managed to regain control of his body, as the beams power wavered, only to be assaulted by Chiaotzu and Krillin. The diminutive duo launched their various techniques, at the still dazed Saiyan. A Dodompa and Tsuihikidan quickly coalesced into humongous beam of light that overwhelmed Nappa and sent him spiraling through the air.

Un-relenting the contingent of warriors followed the trail of smoke back to Nappa. Emerging from the smoke, Nappa was pissed. His armor had received new dents, and he had actually received a scar, from these earthlings. His disposition only intensified as he was struck, once again by the convent of warriors. This time they all attacked in unison. Punches, elbows, knees, kicks, chops, and shins all found their way onto the Saiyan. After what seemed like an eternity the warriors finally relented, and retreated backwards a few steps.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

"_**Gekiretsu Kōdan!**_"

"_**Dodompa!**_"

"_**Bunsan Enerugī Ha!"**_

"_**Sōkidan!**_"

"_**Dodompa!**_"

The five individual beams of light, converged on the still dazed Saiyan. The sky was illuminated with a conglomeration of colors, before a massive explosion consumed the sky. A shroud of cloud washed over the battlefield, as if an atomic bomb had just exploded.

"There's no way he could have survived that! No being….Human or extraterrestrial could have!" All of the Earth's heroes nodded in agreement, there was no way Nappa could have survived. Piccolo meanwhile remained skeptical. As he glared down at Vegeta, he noticed the prince's facial expression remained indifferent. Even if he was a heartless bastard, he would at least be a little concerned about his comrade…right?

"Nappa quit playing! I know you survived that explosion. You've survived far worse in our times of battle!" The contingent of warriors hopeful cheers were cut short as they heard the announcement. As if on cue, a second later after the prince had uttered his words, Nappa appeared from the lingering smoke; he was not happy. His armor was now completely missing, most likely blown off from the impact of five beams colliding with him. though his armor was completely shredded his exterior was not. There were no signs he had even been attacked, save the smoke still steaming from his body.

"Alright…I've had _**enough**_! I've done another cavorting with you clowns! I was just boasting before, but the gloves are now _completely_ _**off**_!" Nappa's words lingered in the Earthlings mind momentarily before he struck. Throwing his right hand to the side, he began procuring a ludicrous amount of Ki.

"We need to run!"

Krillin's words were all too late, as the giant was in throwing motion.

"_**Impact Bomb**_**!**"

A gargantuan light flooded the sky, creating an aurora borealis type affect. The energy expelled from Nappa's palm began rippling through the air like a sonar radar. The wave of light eventually reached, and consumed the Earth's heroes. With a final pulsating wave the Earth's heroes were knocked, completely out of the sky.

"**BOOM**!"

As the attack, and dust caused by the attack died down, it revealed a ginormous, gaping hole on the earth's surface. "Oops…did I do that? Hahaha…" Nappa's booming voice sliced through the deafening silence. "Nappa! Shut up… you _imbecile_…they're clearly not dead!" Nappa's roaring laughter immediately ceased, as Vegeta's words interjected. "Damn it! These Earthlings are like cockroaches…..they just won't die!" Vegeta had no sympathy for Nappa, the_ fool_ simply wasn't handling his business properly.

"Argh…that blast…nearly killed me!" Vegeta's head immediately snapped to the direction of the voice; it was Krillin. "I see you_ vermin_ have survived. Nappa come dispose of your_ trash_." The bald Saiyan gaze turned, as he noticed Krillin stirring from the rubble. He immediately charged at the still dazed Earthling. Nappa's fist was mere inches away from hitting Krillin, when his face was struck with a kick that collided with his face. The Saiyans path was altered, as he was sent flying in the opposite direction. Nappa quickly recomposed himself and glanced to find his new opponent.

He was quickly met with a deft kick to the face. The attacks damage was minimal, but served to aggravate the Saiyan further. Lashing out with a chop Nappa hoped to recompense his opponent. His chop never landed, as his hand was grabbed and tugged. He was then promptly thrown, even higher into the air. The Saiyan tumbled through the sky before he finally regained himself. His eyes danced around the battlefield until the fell upon Gohan. The Demi-Saiyan chuckled as he viewed Nappa's reaction to what he had done.

"You'll pay brat!"

Nappa charged recklessly, at speeds Gohan couldn't hope to fathom. The only indication he received that Nappa was still present was when he reappeared, with his fist submerged in the hybrids stomach. A huge gasp escaped Gohan's lips, as his knees buckled and collapsed. He was given no time to catch his breath, as Nappa grabbed his head, halting his collapse. As he grasped the Demi-Saiyan's hair he proceeded to pound his face in.

"**ARGH**!"

The child's cries of agony went unheard, as the sickening sound of his bones snapping and crunching eclipsed his cries. The Earth's heroes were unable to help, as they still dazed from the Saiyan's gigantic blast. Nappa only stopped when the child's blood began to splatter and tarnish his chest. Satisfied with the vermillion blood that know coated Gohan's face, he released the child. The child immediately slumped unconscious, to the ground.

"Hahaha! That kids not as strong as you make him seem Vegeta! Hahaha!" the prince scowled at his companion, he had hopped the child held more potential than that. "_**Fool**_! I wouldn't be so callous. The boy's mother has regained consciousness and she doesn't seem pleased by your actions." True to Vegeta's words Chichi had regained consciousness, and was headed towards Nappa.

"You _**monster**_! How could you do this to my child! To any child! I'll _**kill**_ you!" The absolutely enraged mother charged, blinded by her furry. Nappa had no time to react as he was with a kick to his side. His ribs rang in pain, before a knee struck his face. The Saiyans head twisted as he collided with the blow. He was abruptly hit with a vicious punch to the stomach. Chichi relented slightly, before thrusting her fists, rapidly in an all-out full assault on the Saiyan.

Thousands of fists whizzed by, as Nappa did his best to parry the blows. Even though he exerted full effort, he was still struck by multiple blows. Deciding he'd had enough, Nappa outstretched his arms. A virid shield materialized around the Saiyan; as the remainder of Chichi's blows harmlessly bounced off.

The Ox King's daughter retreated back, as she observed her attack failing terribly. The second she stepped back, she was hit with the force of a rampaging elephant. The wife of Goku flung back, as Nappa rammed into her. His massive fist scrapped her face, causing her to fly back even further. A quick kick struck her as she pedaled backwards. The pain she felt intensified as Nappa continued to pounce, with seemingly boundless energy. A barrage of punches finally concluded the skirmish as Chichi's exasperated form, collapsed to ground.

Nappa loomed over the fallen woman; hands cackling with energy with energy. He smirked before he thrust his hand forward. "Nappa!" The Saiyans hands stopped, abruptly as he turned. "What did I tell you? I said save the woman for last! That pebble you call a brain can't seem to fathom that though." The prince sneered in disgust as he glared at his companion.

Sighing, Nappa extinguished the Ki bubbling in his hands. He turned and scanned for any more, recuperated warriors. Narrowing his pupils, his eyes fell upon Yamcha, who still climbing out of some rubble. Nappa grinned as he formed energy in his hands; if he couldn't kill the woman, Yamcha would half to do. Charging at supersonic speeds he appeared before the, dazed and shocked warrior. In what seemed liked so slow motion, he spread his palm and relinquished the energy.

"_**YAMCHA**_!"

The lone wolf turned in the direction of the shout; it was Krillin. He smiled sadly, before he felt a seething pain overtake his body.

"**BOOM**!"

-DBZ-

At the Kame house the Earth's allies sat together, all huddled around Raditz's scouter _**(#2)**_. A huge scream echoed throughout the house, as the scouter transmitted the actions occurring on the battle field.

"There's something wrong. There's something wrong with Yamcha." Bulma's voice echoed with worry. "How can you tell Bulma? I mean it's not like you can sense Ki." Puar questioned.

"I don't know…I just know something happened to Yamcha. Whatever it is…it's not good. I just hope Yamcha's okay. Everyone present raised an eyebrow at the lavender haired woman's words. They understood the situation between Yamcha and her. Though she pretended to be uncaring and indifferent to Lone Wolf; they all knew she still cared deeply for her. If she was deeply concerned then something was seriously wrong.

"Don't say that Bulma. You know Yamcha can handle himself, he's one of the strongest fighters on Earth" Oolong said.

"But that's the problem….his enemies are extraterrestrial. The Saiyans he's facing are far stronger than him, even with all the training he did."

"Lighten up Bulma; even if something did happen to Yamcha, we still have the Dragonballs to take of everything." Master Roshi chirped in. A look of rage crossed Bulma's face as she stood up and faced the turtle hermit. "You don't get it! You're failing to realize the seriousness of the situation. Something bad….happened to Yamcha! I don't know how or why I'm getting this feeling; I just know it's true." With that vehement statement, the capsule corp president slumped back down to her seat.

Master Roshi looked flabbergasted, never in his life had he seen Bulma behave like this; something had to be wrong. Finally speaking up, the turtle hermit decided to end the awkward silence. "I believe you….I've never seen you behave like this before. Whatever gut feeling you're receiving about Yamcha, I pray it's wrong. I hope my friend and student is fine." Puar and Oolong simply blinked at his words.

"I pray for Yamcha's sake that you're wrong too. I don't know what I'd do if Yamcha was hurt or killed." The blue shape shifter said.

"Me too….I've grown attached to him over the years, he's become one of my best friends." Oolong said, as water began to fill his eyes.

"I hope for_ all _our sakes that I'm wrong. I just hope Yamcha's alright…."

-DBZ-

There was a gigantic explosion, and kick up of dust, as the attack detonated. Krillin's vision was briefly obscured, as he gazed through the cloud of dust. As dust finally settled, Krillin was greeted with sight of Yamcha's lifeless body. About thirty yards away, from where Nappa had unleashed the blast, laid Yamcha's body. A combination of pure shock and unbridled rage overtook, Krillin as tears began to descend.

"_**You**_...You'll pay for this!" Krillin's mind went blank as glared at Nappa. The only thing etched on the former's mind was retribution. "I'll **KILL YOU**!" Krillin immediately stood to his feet, tears falling, and summoned and enormous amount of Ki into his fingers.

"_**Bunsan Enerugī Ha**_!"

A rise in decibels alerted, Nappa to the immediate danger. His eyes bulged as he viewed a gigantic beam of luteous light rocket to the sky. His eyes grew even wider, as he observed the beams size and volume increase. The giant spherical light levitated in sky briefly, before it abruptly descended to ground. Nappa's shocked expression, quickly transformed into one full of rage. The nerve of this Earthling to think he could possibly harm him.

Frowning, Nappa remained planted in his position, anxiously awaiting the beams arrival. The beam arrived in hurry, approaching Nappa's body at incredible speeds. Gazing up, the Saiyan crunched his fist, as he attempted to punch the beam away. He was greatly surprised as the beam, which was mere inches from colliding with him; split into multiple beams, and scattered away. The beams spread out, circling around the Saiyan, before once again approaching. Nappa's shocked expression transformed into an enraged one; as he viewed the beams converge on him.

"**ARGH**!"

Nappa's furious scream, was the last thing Krillin heard before the beams engulfed Nappa. A massive explosion soon followed, knocking Krillin backwards. The former slowly staggered back to his feet, as the wind from the explosion settled.

"That ought to do it. Old friend I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but at least I've avenged…." Krillin stopped mid-sentence, as he saw something that wasn't possible. "No you….you….you…_**CAN'T BE ALIVE**_!" Krillin stopped and glared at direction, in which Nappa had been attacked. "You _**fool**_! Did you think that was _enough _to kill me? Your sheer _ignorance _appalls me." The venom in Nappa's words caused Krillin to stagger back. "I've had _**enough**_! You…like your friend will _**die**_! Prepare to meet your _**ancestors**_!" Nappa's hand began to cackle with xanthic energy. Krillin immediately recognized what was coming next; that was the attack he had used to knock out his friends, and kill Nappa.

Krillin was powerless to do anything, as he still exhausted from expelling all that energy, into his _**Bunsan Enerugī Ha**_. He gawked, and cowered in fear as he viewed the wave of energy ripple the air, approaching him. _Yamcha….reserve a place for me up there, I'm coming home._ Tears leaked as he slammed his eyes shut, waiting to meet his doom.

"**_Ki Blast Cannon_**!" A gust of wind catapulted Krillin back, as another beam interrupted his death. The former quickly opened his eyes to see Tien standing in front of him. "Don't worry Krillin…I've got you." The former monk gave the Triclops a quick smile, and sigh of relief. "If you hadn't have shown up when you did….i would have surely been dead." Tien nodded before he responded. "Unfortunately for Yamcha though, I didn't arrive in time to save him." The pair of warriors gave a downtrodden look, before Krillin finally spoke up. "I know…that Saiyans Going to_ pay_! I swore to _avenge _him….I was powerless to stop his death. All I could do was stare on, in horror, watching as he dies." Krillin's face scrunched into a scowl as he recanted the events, which lead to Yamcha's unfortunate death.

"I know Krillin…don't worry…_he'll pay_! But right now I need you to evacuate the area as fast as you can. I know you can sense the Saiyans massive energy level still lingering in the air. I'll do my best to distract him." Krillin brows furrowed as he received the plan. "But that's _suicide_….Nappa will _kill _you! He's not _joking_ around, his only aim is to kill! It'll be your end of your _life_….if you attempt to face him alone." Krillin shouted. "But what other choice do I have? The other fighters are still out of commission…I have to do this….I have to do this for Yamcha!" Krillin sighed, conceding in his argument; Tien was right. There were no other alternatives to his plan, and the condition his body was in; he'd be all but useless to Tien. "I…understand. But I'm still reluctant to let you face him alone….I can't just let you _die_!" "Go….go Krillin…just do it….I'll be fine. I can handle myself, I am a WMAT champion after all." A grin crept across Tien's face as he concluded his statement.

Krillin quickly responded with his own. "Alright I'll…." "_DAMN YOU_!" Krillin's words were halted by a booming shout from Nappa. "I'll kill you….especially _you_…you bald bastard!" Krillin staggered back as he sensed the immense Ki forming around Nappa. "But first…I'll start with _you_! The Saiyan's index finger stretched, and pointed towards Tien. "You've interrupted my plans, one too many time today!" Nappa's mouth abruptly snapped open, as a massive amount of Ki began accumulating.

"Krillin…Run!"

The bald warrior barely had time to react, before Tien pushed him out of the way. A humongous gust of wind, filled with dirt, obscured his vision. He coughed heavily as he opened his eyes, to the reconstructed landscape. A massive, cylindrical crater laid where he and Tien, had formerly stood. "_AHHH_!" Krillin's attention was diverted to the owner of the voice. His head snapped as he turned to face, a profusely bleeding Tien.

The Triclops wailed as he clutched his arm…or what was formerly known as his arm. His arm, all the way to his elbow had been completely sliced off; leaving a bloody stump in its place. "Tien! What happened to you?" Krillin cried out, with genuine concern. The Triclops turned and looked at his friend, still bleeding profusely. "As I pushed you out the way, and leapt aside; my arm was caught in the crossfire. The blast completely ripped off my arm. I'm just thankful I wasn't fully engulfed by the blast." Krillin gawked, too shocked to even respond. "You need to leave…now! Nappa's trying to kill me….I don't need you getting caught in the crossfire!" Tien's words echoed with serious concern and urgency. "It's too late! You may have escape my blast….but you won't survive this assault!" The large Saiyan abruptly descended from the sky, charging full speed towards the duo.

Krillin's mind went blank, as he was to shocked to react. Tien quickly rushed into action, realizing he was on his own. Unclenching his remaining hand, he released a Ki beam at the Saiyan. Nappa ignored it, and allowed the blast to collide. It bounced harmlessly off him, causing him to chuckle. Though the attack physically did nothing, it gave Tien ample time to _Zanzōken _away. Nappa's head snapped back as he received a punch, courtesy of Tien to the face. The Saiyan quickly recovered and swatted the Triclops away a few feet. Unrelenting, Nappa charged cocking back his fist. Tien's abdomen exploded in pain, as a fist submerged itself within his skin. A pint of blood escaped his lips, before Nappa struck again, decking the Triclops across the face. Tien staggered back, before he received another blow, in the form of s kick to jaw. The Triclops was elevated a few feet, before Nappa reappeared above him. Bringing his gigantic foot down, he slammed it upon the Triclops, sending him spiraling to the ground.

An explosion followed as Tien collided, harshly with the ground. He barely had time to regroup himself before a head-butt, brought him tumbling back to his knees. Nappa retreated a few steps, allowing Tien to stand back up. As soon the Triclops recovered he was with a knee to gut. His pupils widened as an elbow sent him, crashing back to floor.

"_**Tien**_!" the former monk quickly raced towards Nappa, hoping to help his friend. "No! Stay back! I'll handle this I _**have **_to do this!" Tien's words fumbled between spurts of blood. Krillin paused, mid-way between himself and Nappa. "I won't let this Saiyan kill me. This is for Yamcha!" Staggering back to his feet, the Triclops launched a roundhouse kick at Nappa. The Saiyan had no time to react, his eyes still falling on Krillin. He was struck sending him vaulting backwards.

Nappa grit his teeth as his feet grinded against the dirt, halting his flight. "You'll pay!" Nappa immediately lashed back, with a powerful knee that struck Tien in the face. His nose leaked blood, as it snapped back from the force. He was soon given another reason to release blood, as Nappa's massive fist scrapped against his face. Tien felt a few bones snap, as another fist collided. He was soon engulfed by a flurry of punches; all of which he could not block.

Shrieks and gasps of pain escaped his lips, as cried in agony. Krillin could only clench his fist; angrily as he viewed his friend get savagely beat. The assault finally came to end as Nappa summoned Ki to his hands an expelled a purple Ki beam. The Triclops soared dangerously through the air, before a group of jagged rocks halted his momentum. As he crashed against the rocks, a pang of pain spread through his body.

With a cough of blood, Tien leapt back into action. He immediately retaliated back, with his own assault. A conglomeration of attacks bounced harmlessly off Nappa, as he nimbly parried them. Frustration began to mount on Tien's face, as strike after strike was blocked. Kick after kick was met, with the skin of Nappa's rigid arm. The two warrior's battle eventually found its way across the battlefield, as they nimbly danced. Tien's assault ended when his fist became imbedded in a mountain. Cracks spread across the mountain, before it finally collapsed from the force.

"Is that all? Is that all you've got? Hahaha. You're the weakest Triclops I've ever met." Tien quickly became aggravated by Nappa's insult. He lunged recklessly with a fist, which was easily dodged. In a flash the Triclops found himself soaring through the air, as Nappa's knee propelled him.

Pain erupted through various parts of his body, as Nappa's fists submerged themselves in his skin. His head was forcefully spun, and twisted as multiple fists scrapped against his skull. With a final blow, in the form of an axe handle smash, Tien was sent soaring to the ground. He arrived with a tremendous thud and a miniature crater.

"Why don't we just end this? It's clear your unable to even harm me. Just give up now….and I won't make your death too _painful_." Nappa hovered, waiting for a reply. He received his reply in the form of a scowl. "Okay Triclops….have it…."

"_**Tamashii no Kikōhō**_"

Nappa's words were interrupted, by gargantuan fulvous beam. Before his eyes could blink he was engulfed and encased by the massive beam. A tremendous explosion soon followed, that caused even Vegeta's eyes to widen a bit. A humongous cloud of smoke eclipsed the sky, momentarily blocking the sun's rays. "That was for you Yamcha!" Tien's remaining arm lowered, as he slid to floor. Krillin immediately rushed towards his friend and assisted him up.

"Wow you did it! You finally killed Nappa!" Tien smiled in response, to his friend's joyous words. "It…was…all for Yamcha." A weak smile escaped his lips as he coughed up blood. "I'm sure he's glad you avenged him. I mean wow! Where'd you get an attack like that from?" Tien never responded, as another voice quickly interjected.

"Sorry to spoil such a joyous occasion for you, but your assumptions have been to presumptions. My idiotic companion still lives. That attack wasn't enough to do anything but increase, the bruises already plastered on his skin." Krillin and Tien's attention turned to price, who was slightly grinning. "In fact…there he is now!" On cue, a bruised and battered Nappa appeared in the sky. His skin was still burning and seething, from the attack. He was greatly disgruntled, and it shown as he glared furiously at Tien and Krillin.

"Oh you've done it now! **Prepare to meet you're maker**!"

A gigantic energy sphere began to form, and take shape around Nappa. The sphere of energy began to grow, increasing at incredibly dangerous rate. As the wave began to expand, Tien and Krillin glanced at each other. "Krillin hurry….you've got to go! It's too late for me, save yourself!" Krillin stood too shocked to register what was happening. Tien scowled, seeing his friend's reaction. Gathering the remaining energy he had, he grabbed and threw Krillin as far as he could.

Krillin landed with a thud, barely reacting to what had happened. His eyes quickly turned in Tien's direction.

"_**Choubakuhatsuha**_!"

Krillin shielded his eyes as he viewed the massive heliotrope sphere, encase the battlefield. There was a brief pause and moment, of silence before gridelin light completely overtook the battlefield.

"_**TIEN**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter eight, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter took longer than usual, thanks to laziness, but I finally finished it. I had planned on making this chapter massively long, along the lines of 22,000 words, but I wanted to update the story before the months over.**** Please remember to REVIEW the story. I would like at least 7 reviews before I write or publish the next chapter. The update rate depends on the readers, the powers in your hands. **

**I have really high hopes for this story and myself. I'd like to see this story eclipse a thousand reviews. This may be a lofty goal but I want to become the best author of so any and ALL reviews or criticism are welcome to help me get better**

**Also please remember to fill out my poll; I want to know how you guys want the chapters done. Is a chapter along these lines to short or too long? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

(_**#1): **_Triclops's third eyes are the pinnacle of their race. Third eyes have the ability to use X-ray vision, and see through a person's physical and spiritual body (soul). They can also perceive energy; _all_ kinds of energy. They have a variety of other abilities which will be disclosed later on, in the story.

(_**#2):**_ There were no camera's or news reporters around to televise the fight. So in my story Bulma fixes and uses Raditz scouter to hear what's going on. She can hear what's going on because the scouters also double as communicators.

**Technique List:**

_**Raiki: **__"Lightning Aura"_

_**Tamashii no Kikōhō**_**: **"_Spirit Tri-Beam"_

_**Choubakuhatsuha**_**:** "_Super Explosive Wave"_

_**Bunsan Enerugī Ha: "**__Scattering Bullet"_

_**Dodompa: **__"Dodon Ray"_

_**Sōkidan: **__"Spirit ball"_

_**Renzoku Kikou Dan: **__"__Continuous Energy Bullets"_

_**Ki Blast Cannon**: __is an energy wave used by Tien in his battle against Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament._

_**Zanzōken:**__ "After-image Technique"_

_**Impact Bomb: **__is an energy sphere used by Nappa in his battle with Earth's heroes._

_**Gekiretsu Kōdan: **__"__Light Grenade"_

_**Bakuhatsuha**_**: **"_Explosion Wave" _The attack Nappa uses to annihilate East City.

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo: 5,000

Piccolo (max): 7,500

Gohan: 2,900

Gohan (Masenkō enraged): 10,000

Gohan (max): 4,000

Yamcha: 3,900

Yamcha (max): 5,000

Krillin: 3,900

Krillin (max): 5,000

Tien: 4,000

Tien (_**Tamashii no Kikōhō)**_: 7,000

Tien (max): 6,500

Chichi: 3,800

Chichi (max): 5,000

Chiaotzu: 3,850

Chiaotzu (max): 5,000

Nappa (max holding back): 13,800

Nappa (max fully unleashed): 15,000

Vegeta (relaxed): 21,000


	10. Authors Note: The History of the Kai's

**The History of the Kai's **

**A/N: **This is another special chapter, that will explain some of the history, abilities, and the organization of the Kai's for this story. The Universe in this story vastly differs from the one in normal DBZ canon, so to help my readers I've created this. I won't disclose completely everything about the Kai's in this chapter, because i have to let that develop throughout the story. In this chapter I'll just break down what i few as essential to the please ignore the information I stated about the Kai's in chapter seven; it was inaccurate.

_**(Some information is borrowed from the Dragonball Wiki.)**_

(Up to this point in the story there have been 20 generations of Kai's **in the DBZ: A Warrior's Path, Realm of the Universe.**)

**The Universe's structure:**

_The exact number of planets and galaxies in the Universe is unknown, even to the highest ruling Kai's. _

4 Galaxies= 1 Quadrant _(__**A/N:**__Each planet in each galaxy has its own Kami or god's/ goddesses.)_

1 Quadrant = 4 Sectors

4 Sectors= 1 Realm

Each Individual Sector, Quadrant, and Realm has its own tittle or name.

* * *

**DBZ: A Warrior's Path takes place in the North Galaxy of Sector Z.**

**The North Galaxy:** Has approximately 50 Billion Planets and is ruled by the North Kai or King Kai.

**The South Galaxy:** Has approximately 45 billion planets and is ruled by the South Kai.

**The East Galaxy:** Has approximately 70 billion planets and is ruled the East Kai.

**The West Galaxy:** Has approximately 100 billion planets and is ruled by the West Kai

* * *

**Planet:**

Planet Kaishin _("World-Core") _is the original home world _**of all**_ Kai and Kaioshin. The planet is a humongous, gargantuan, enormous, version of a Kai Planet. The planet is 100x the Earth's size.

**Shin-Jin:**

The Shin-jins are born from magical fruits that grow off of the Kaiju trees. The average Shin-jin possesses special abilities that far surpass that of any sort of un-trained normal being. Shin-jins live leisurely lives, studying various things at a school-like castle. The lifespan of the basic Shin-jin is roughly 75,000 years; however the Shin-jin born from golden magical fruits can live for millions upon millions of years.

Whenever one of the Kai on the Kai planets passes away, the Shin-jins draw lots among themselves to choose who will take the Kai's place and become a new Kai. The Supreme Kais, however, are chosen only from among Shin-jins born from a special golden fruit that is particularly rare. Occasionally there are Shin-jins who are born evil. Those delinquent Shin-jins are cast into the Demon Realm (the bottom tip of the universe) where they live secluded from civilizations and ruled by a Makaioshin.

Shin-Jin's also possess a vast variety of mystical abilities, as well of a vast knowledge of the universe.

* * *

**Organization:**

_**(A/N: **__There are multiple Kai's because of the enormity of the universe in this story.)_

**Kai's:** The lowest level of ranking in the Shin-Jin order. Kai's are given the responsibility of overseeing a specific galaxy in their quadrant of the Universe. There are 4 Kai's that overlook each galaxy in their quadrant of the Universe. Each Kai rules a specific direction: East, South, North, and West.

**Grand Kai's:** They oversee the Kai's. They are far more powerful than regular Kai's. Grand Kai's oversee an entire Quadrant

**Supreme Kai's:** They oversee the Grand Kai's and rule over a specific Sector of the Universe. Just like regular Kai's there are four individual supreme Kai's. The 4 Supreme Kai's each rule a specific direction of the Sector. They are vastly superior more powerful than Grand Kai's and regular Kai's

**Grand Supreme Kai's:** They oversee the Supreme Kai's are the _**SUPREME**_ ruler of their Realm. They are generally considered the most powerful being's in their individual Realms.

5. **TBA:** I'm not revealing how high and far the pecking order goes, but I'll disclose this one fact. There are two beings who oversee _**everything.**_

* * *

The power levels of the Kai's especially the upper Kai's will be incredibly high. Some of you might say ridiculously high, but keep in mind the sheer number of planets they rule. The Kai's have to be immensely powerful to keep control or some semblance of control. I just wanted to warn my reviewers and readers about this fact; don't be shocked when you start to see whats seems to ridiculously high numbers.


	11. Chiaotzu's Fight To The Death!

**Written: 2/6/12-2/11/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: After a conversation with one of my most loyal reviewers (saveme57) I've decided against quitting. I've realized that this story matters to people and it still matters to me. I'll work my hardest to make this story the best piece of literature it can possibly be. Quitting is worse than failure, and I WON'T QUIT. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me, especially in that brief moment of stupidity.**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace****, ****saveme57,****Jokermask18,**** gohan90, Kid Goku Forever, and Loverofheroes for reviewing my story, Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Kid Goku: **I can't spoil that information exactly, but yes Gohan will go Super Saiyan before he regularly does in canon; I won't say when though. I haven't decided if Chichi's going yet, she may not even survive the battle with Nappa much less.

**saveme57: **As I stated before the universe is made up into infinite realms. The realm this story takes place in is Realm Z. The Supreme Kai and Grand supreme Kai of this realm are all dead. The supreme Kai's and Grand supreme Kai's of all the other realms are all still alive (As far as we know.) I apologize for making it sound like that; I was speaking generally towards the whole universe's structure, not just **this** realm's structure.

**gohan90: **What you said is true but Gohan is still only four. In this story Piccolo has realized the cause of his strength; anger. Even though Piccolo knows the source of his power he still can't get Gohan to fully access it. Gohan is still peaceful by nature; he just really enjoys fighting like Goku but is less naïve. As the story progress's he'll eventually gain control of his abilities but for right now he's still only a child.

Hercule is far above the average human power level which you correctly stated as being around 10. He's a WMAT competitor and is far above average human strength, I don't feel as though I've overpowered him he's only at 50. The other competitors are also far above average human strength; shown simply by the fact that their able to compete in the WMAT. You're correct about Videl though she's _slightly _overpowered. 20 is slightly too high she's more around 15. I feel 15 is more appropriate and reasonable because her father Hercule has given her training and she's not an average child (**A/N:** this will be elaborated on more thoroughly throughout the story.)

**Ultimate Black Ace: **You never discouraged me, in fact you instead did the opposite of that, you were and are one of my great motivators, Thanks!

**Jokermask18: **I want to give the humans some sort of power up or transformation, it's always unfair how they get left behind in canon; rest assured they won't in this story. I want to give them a transformation or power up but I can't think of one, Do you have any ideas? If you do Pm me with them. As for Tien, yes his race does have a transformation, but I won't reveal it until later on in the story. I can tell you this though; it's going to be amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.

_**Chapter Cover: **__Chiaotzu stands glaring furiously at Nappa._

**Chapter 9: Chiaotzu's Fight To The Death!**

**-Age 762 November 4****th**

Light. The blazing light was all that appeared in Tien's eyes, as he felt a profound wave of energy wash over his entire being. Atom by atom, he felt his body being grinded into its original form; dust. As the gnawing, unrelenting pain began to intensify, his mind began to wander back, to now ancient times. His pupils swelled with liquid, as his mind danced back to his first meeting with Chiaotzu. How great and joyous those times had been; a now far distant memory from his present predicament. His pupils swelled again, as he envisioned the numerous adventurous he had traversed with his telekinetic friend.

The Triclops sighed, as seething light surrounding his most cherished memories began to intensify. He attempted to close his eyes from the light, but found himself unable to. Smiling he resigned, to his doom. With one final glance he looked to his best friend and turned away, hearing his companions perturbed cry.

"_**Tien!" **_

-DBZ-

Tien. Tien, his best friend, his confidant, his brother was….._ Dead_. The shock plastered on Chiaotzu's face didn't equate to the pain he felt. Tien had sacrificed everything….he had given his life so the Earth could survive. He battled alone, single handedly against that colossal Saiyan. He had fought valiantly and honorably, down to the waning moments of the battle, and had even managed to save Krillin's life. He would make sure his best friend's memory would be upheld.

"**ARGH!**"

Chiaotzu screamed, as his bolstering Ki signature flared increasingly. He had stood by and watched it all; he had been powerless to stop it. He stood by passively, as the gridelin orb overtook his crippled body and vaporized him. Tears slid as he remembered the good times they had shared, their various escapades and adventures had been too numerous to count. The streams of liquid quickened as he remembered his friends words, before the battle.

_Chiaotzu, no matter what happens, we'll survive it together._

Unfortunately it would not be so for him. Turning, Chiaotzu moved his hands to clear the tears obscuring his vision. Chiaotzu frowned, trying to ignore the reoccurring memory of Tien's unfortunate death. He knew he couldn't dwell on it; Tien wouldn't want him too. He had to uphold Tien's memory and avenge his death; Nappa would pay. Sighing, the telekinetic calmed himself, ceasing his flaring Ki signature. He turned hoping to locate his extraterrestrial foe that had seemingly vanished.

It didn't take him long to locate the giant Saiyan as he reappeared out of the lingering cloud of smoke that smothered the sky. The Saiyan arrived, smiling completely unremorseful; it was almost as if he didn't recognize what he had done.

"So the Triclops finally dead eh? I'd hoped to preserve him for a bit longer, but I guess he couldn't withstand the intensity of my attack." The Saiyan's booming voice sliced through the booming reticence. Nappa smirked as he observed Krillin's crestfallen expression. His lips quivered before they tumbled into a fit of laughter.

"Your expression is worth the death of my play toy Hahaha. You actually cared for that three eyed freak? Hahaha, but then again that's what I should expect from a pitiful race like yours…..affection is for the weak. Emotions can and will get you killed." Krillin's face scrunched as he engulfed his words. He scowled as his power level began to spark before it finally skyrocketed to life.

"**I'll KILL YOU!"**

Nappa's laughter abruptly stopped as he sensed his Krillin's power level rise. Though the Saiyan couldn't detect Ki, he could_ defiantly_ feel the looming energy in the air. Raising an eyebrow full of questioning, he grinned as he spoke.

"So you've decided to attack me? I'm sure you earthlings, especially with your ability to detect Ki, can tell that my power still greatly dwarfs yours." Krillin growled as his albicant aura flickered, signifying his resistance to the giant's words. "Good….I like my prey to have a kick in them before I finally _**lay them down**_. Maybe you'll even show more resistance than_ stupid _Triclops. If you put up a good enough challenge…..I may even skin your carcass and hang it on my trophy wall."

The rage surging through Krillin's bones could no longer be contained; Nappa had to pay! He had disrespected Tien's memory, and had even had the nerve to brag about possibly skinning him; _**Nappa would die!**_ His skull panged with pain as he charged; drunk with rage at the Saiyan.

Chiaotzu face palmed, as he observed the dazzling niveous light expand around Krillin, as he prepared to assault Nappa. How could Krillin not realize the Saiyan was luring him into battle? The Saiyan had attempted the same thing early on when they'd arrive but Yamcha had held him back. Unfortunately Yamcha was dead, and the rest of the Earth's heroes were currently out of commission. He'd have to help Krillin, even in an enraged state; he was still no match for Nappa.

Chiaotzu leapt from the ground, Ki surging as he rushed to help and halt Krillin's irrational assault. He arrived just in time to observe Nappa's massive fist scrape against his skull, and send the former monk staggering back. The huge Saiyan rushed instantly, closing the gap between himself and Krillin and bashed his fist directly in Krillin's face. Chiaotzu cringed as the sound of bone snapping reached his ears.

The telekinetic charged hoping to end his friend's suffering. He shot a rhodopsin ball of Ki at the Saiyan, which harmlessly bounced off. Though the beam failed to inflict damage, it managed to seize the Saiyan's attention. Nappa smirked as he turned and faced the minute warrior. His teeth flashed a quick grin before he pounced, releasing Krillin's castigated face from his grasp.

He leapt pouncing on a seemingly surprised Chiaotzu; the telekinetic was thoroughly prepared though. He quickly dropped into a battle stance and blocked the first strike; crossing his hands in an x formation. The overwhelming size advantage the Saiyan held caused him to stagger back slightly. Chiaotzu quickly dropped his guard and struck Nappa, with a quick jab. The Saiyan's head titled back slightly, before it snapped back into its rightful position.

Nappa's eyes glistened with irritation as he thrust his hand forward, expelling a wave of Ki from it. The telekinetic had no chance of evading it, and was consumed by the blast. His body flailed through the air, for a few yards, before he retook control over his body. Chiaotzu sighed as he observed the scorch marks on his clothes. His attention was immediately recaptured, as a strong knee to the gut, knocked the air from his lungs.

He was given no time to recuperate as another leg, this time in a butterfly kick, slammed him out of the sky. The telekinetic landed with a hard thud, and aching bones to match. Struggling to his feet Chiaotzu arose to pounding headache. His blurry vision quickly cleared up as he viewed another beam, converge upon him. The telekinetic's eyes expanded briefly, before he attempted to evade the blast. Rolling to the side he managed to avoid collision with the immediate attack; but was still thrust back from the explosion.

"**AHH**!"

The telekinetic landed with a thud on his thoroughly bruised arm. He barely had time to clear his distilled vision before Nappa was upon him. In the blink of an eye the crane student found himself back on the floor, yet again; reeling from Nappa's fist. As he clutched for air the massive Saiyan's left hand clutched his skull. Tightening his ironclad grip, he squeezed Chiaotzu's head, before promptly slamming his fist into his face. The minute warrior yelped before Nappa once again imposed his fist onto his face. The impact this time managed to draw blood, causing the telekinetic's screams to increase.

The Saiyan was relentless, seemingly increasing his jabs in response to the telekinetic's rising decibels. Nappa's thirst for blood was finally quenched as he observed the ensanguined face of his opponent. He released his grasp from Chiaotzu's head and laughed as he slumped to the floor. "Hahaha. Is this all you can muster up in attempts to avenge your three eyed friend? Pitiful, in fact you've only further disgraced him with this paltry fight." The Saiyan proceeded to stomp on the fallen warrior before recoiling his leg. In one swift motion Nappa kicked the telekinetic sending him vaulting into the distance.

"A perfect ten, the crowd goes wild! Hahaha. What'd you think of that kick Vegeta?"

The prince merely scowled at his companion's actions and promptly turned his back. Nappa eyebrows darkened at this; Vegeta was never satisfied with anything he did. Since the time he'd been assigned the task of body guarding the prince he'd been cold and distant towards him, even by normal Saiyan standards.

The prince was pompous, egotistical, and an overall bastard. Deep down Nappa wished he could reimburse the prince for all the pain and trauma he'd caused him, but he knew he'd quickly be overpowered. One day….one day Nappa would be powerful and have the strength too….

"**Nappa**! Clear that dense skull of yours, and pivot your attention back onto the battlefield. Whatever useless ramblings that have consumed your mind; you should dispose of them. Your foes are slowly returning to consciousness, and they won't have jovial dispositions this time." It was the giant Saiyans turn to scowl, as he turned and met gazes with Vegeta.

The prince's eyes matched and even deluged his own fiery anger. There was a brief moment of silence before Nappa broke glazes and returned his attention back onto the battlefield. His eyes quickly scanned the landscape, examining it for any awoken opponents. His eyes fell upon a green shadow stirring from the rubble of a crumbled mountain. As the rubble cleared, Nappa smiled at who it was.

Piccolo arose still profoundly dazed and confounded. His pounding headache admonished him of the actions that occurred. The last thing he remembered was a seething florescent light overtaking his vision and thrashing him, and the Earthlings from the sky. The attack….the _**Impact Bomb**_ as he'd called it, had nearly killed him. He sighed, taking a moment to gaze at his surroundings. He needed to see if any of the Earthlings had survived.

Focusing he searched for the various Ki signatures of the Earthlings. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he felt Gohan's _faint_ but still traceable power level. He quickly scanned the rest of the power levels and found them to be all there except for two. Tien's massive power level was devoid. He scanned again and still found no trace of the Triclops energy.

The Namekian scowled, as he unearthed the chilling discovery. Though he hadn't known Tien long or well at all he had gained his respect from his performance in the battle against Nappa. He had fought valiantly and honorably against a much more powerful opponent; there was no doubt in his mind he was in heaven.

The Lone Wolf, Yamcha's Ki signature was also missing. He had had also accumulated some of piccolo's respect by his fighting ability, though not as much a Tien. The Lone Wolf would surely be missed by friends but not as much on the battlefield. The Namekian frowned; he wished he could trade Chiaotzu's life for Tien's.

The Triclops had been the second most powerful warrior, besides him on the battlefield. His prowess and skill would be greatly missed. Gohan's potential power eclipsed everyone's on the battlefield, possibly even Vegeta's own. But the child was unable to frequently draw from it, if only the child could be in a state of constant rage. The Namekian sighed, shaking his head, regardless the child had a great future in front of him; assuming they survived the battle.

Piccolo's eyes widen as he remembered a forgotten variable; Goku! This whole time he'd planned on solely defeating the Saiyans with Gohan's and the other Earthlings help, but that was all but wishful thinking now. Where was that lighthearted fool? Didn't he know the Earth's survival hung in the balance of this battle? Wherever that idiot was, he need to hurry to battlefield, the fight was getting into its desperate moments.

-DBZ-

_**Otherworld**_

A small figure rocketed through the fuchsia atmosphere of the afterlife. The Saiyan, Goku was currently flying expeditiously towards the check in station. From the second King Kai had told him he couldn't teleport him to the check in station, he'd left. Currently he'd traversed the sky for what felt like an eternity, and he still had miles to go.

His facial expression was indifferent. He was greatly gratified by speed and power his body exuded. His training with King Kai had been strenuous and tough, but it appeared that I'd paid off. From the second he'd leapt off King Kai's planet he'd felt lightweight, almost free from gravity's constraints. His speed had nearly doubled and that wasn't even factoring in the _**Kaio-ken **_technique.

Even with all of the blessings and power he'd received, Goku was still unsatisfied. For all the strength he had, he_ still_ couldn't return to the mortal plane fast enough. His mind wandered to an abundance of things. How were the Earth's heroes faring? How powerful had everyone become? But most of all, how powerful were the Saiyans? Goku frowned as he recanted his brother's final words_** (#1).**_

"_Two more Saiyan just heard everything you spoke to me warriors soon they will come avenge me. They are even more powerful than me!"_

The hope his brother had was frightening to say the least. If his brother's audacious words were veracious then the Earth was truly in danger. Raditz had already been a handle full, two more, even _powerful_ Saiyans would be a serious dilemma. Goku sighed, hoping his friends, family, and arch-nemeses could hold out until he arrived. He'd be there soon…..he just hoped there'd be someone alive to greet him.

_Hold on guys, I'm coming. I'll be there soon…..just hold on!_

-DBZ-

Piccolo scowled as he discarded his thought. _Goku _his lips soured at the thought of that name. Though he had trained his son, Goku was still Piccolo's arch-nemesis; nothing had changed. He scowled as he recanted his thought. When did he….The son of The Great Demon King Piccolo…require _any _mortals help? Though his father's ambitions had been foolish and asinine, his spirit, pride, and strength had been respectable. Piccolo had kept a minute amount of his father's spirit and would not allow his pride, to be stained by requiring the help of another.

When did he begin to depend on others? He had to remember attachment was weak and fragile; it was all but useless to him. Piccolo scowled as he unconsciously began leaking tremendous amounts of Ki, causing the surrounding landscape to shake and tremble.

He was Piccolo; son of the greatest_ terror_ the Earth had ever none. He _would not_ allow himself to be straddled with _useless_ human emotion. Once he defeated and killed the two Saiyans, Goku would be next. The Namekian released a primal growl, as his aura burst into existence. He was Piccolo….and he was not to be trifled with.

Nappa's eyebrow rose as he observed the Namekian's aura abruptly burst to life. Where was this Namekian drawing this newfound energy from? These Earthlings were peculiar, and their power was strange. He'd never expected this _puny_ planet, to actually house warriors capable of harming him. The Namekian was no exception, as the power he was displaying was startling to say the least.

Nappa's eyebrow once again rose as he observed the Namekian grab and swallow….a green bean? Nappa's eyebrows nearly leapt from their eye sockets, as he observed the Namekian's aura increase tremendously. His shock only intensified as the Namekian vanished from sight.

Nappa immediately turned, hoping to locate his green eyed foe. He quickly found him as he reappeared next to one of his fallen comrades. It was the Halfling that Nappa had beaten to a pulp. The Namekian quickly shoved a green bean down his throat; the boy instantly returned to consciousness.

"What manner of medicine is this?"

Nappa never received an answer as the Namekian promptly vanished. Nappa growled as he tossed and turned, to locate the Namekian. His eyes glanced upon the Namekian who appeared at the opposite end of the battlefield, tending to the wounds of the Halflings mother. Another bean was given, with the same results occurring. The Earthling woman returned to consciousness, and arose to her feet.

Nappa gasped, what was going on? He quickly contemplated the events occurring before his eyes. Did Namekian's possess plants, which were capable of instantaneously healing someone? Maybe he needed to pay the Namekian home world a visit.

Unfortunately for Nappa as he conceded to his musings, the other Earthling warriors returned to consciousness. Nappa stirred from his thoughts and turned to battlefield, absolutely flabbergasted. The Saiyan's face fell as he observed all five remaining Earthlings, appear in the sky.

"How…how is this possible! I…I beat you all to a pulp! **That impact bomb should have killed you!**" Nappa's shocked expression amused the floating contingent of warriors. "Don't worry about it, just now were not done yet." Piccolo chuckled as he finished his sentence. 'Blast it…I'll kill you…**I'll kill you all**!" It was Vegeta's turn to chuckle as he viewed his companion's expression.

"Hahaha Nappa once again you've failed to accomplish your task. Sometimes I question why I keep you around at all. Your flashy display of power failed to considerably harm the Earthlings. My scouter even indicates that there power is at full strength. Once again Nappa you've disappointed me." Vegeta's once jovial expression transformed into a solemn one. Nappa gulped at the sudden change in his expression.

"Handle them…**before I handle you**." Vegeta's words were ice cold and quickly informed Nappa of the seriousness of the situation. If he didn't dispose of the Earthlings; Vegeta would dispose of him. Nappa grimaced as he glared at the Namekian's jovial visage. The Namekian would be first to die, he had agitated his already fiery attitude. No…Nappa immediately remembered Vegeta's words; the Namekian had to be kept alive for information regarding the Dragonballs. He couldn't kill the Halfling or his mother, Vegeta also wanted them spared for the moment.

That left the telekinetic, and the bald one; but who to kill first? The bald one had been a pest and thorn in side, but the telekinetic had pissed him off the most. His constant pestering and interrupting of his battles had been annoying; he'd die next.

"You!" The giant Saiyan pointed towards Chiaotzu "Will die next!" the telekinetic floated in the air, clearly un-startled by the Saiyans declaration. Chiaotzu wanted to repay the Saiyan for the brutal murder of his best friend, and thanks to a senzu bean he would be able to.

"I'm not afraid! Bring it on….this is battle is for Tien!"

Chichi's face dropped at Chiaotzu's words….Tien was dead? "When….when... when did Tien die?" Chiaotzu turned and faced the crest fallen women. "He died after Nappa performed the _**Choubakuhatsuha**_ on him. I saw Tien's body be consumed by that gridelin light. His body was instantly vaporized and disintegrated….and the Saiyan didn't even care!" Chichi's eyes began to tear up as watery liquid began to fall.

"What…

"_**Enough**_! This is a battle! The time to be sentimental is _**not now**_! This Saiyan will kill us all in a heartbeat! Even if we somehow manage to defeat him, there's still another even more powerful Saiyan here. Shut up and buckle down! This is no time for reminiscing and crying!" Chichi's tears immediately stopped as she stared at the Namekian.

"I'm tired of constantly having to remind you _**fools **_that this is a battlefield! This is the last time I'll remind you. With or without your help I will _survive_ and I will_ kill_ these Saiyans!" Chichi staggered back as she realized the Namekian was right.

"Hey Piccolo! You have no right to talk to her like….." Krillin started but was cut off by Chichi's hand. "No Krillin he's right, I've spent most this battle crying and tearing up. I've been almost all but useless, but no more! From this moment forward, the tides of the battle will turn. I'm not going to cry anymore, for Tien and Yamcha's sake." Krillin's scrunched face tensed, before it returned to its normal expression.

He blinked questioningly before, turning back to face Nappa. "So what do we do now? I mean do we try another group attack like we had before? Or do we attack individually, like we did we the Saibamen?" Krillin waited for seemingly an eternity, before he received a response.

"No. Let him decide, the Saiyan has his eyes on one of us." Krillin eyebrows leapt up as he heard Piccolo's words. "What? You….you can't possibly expect one of us to possibly go toe to toe with him? Right?" The former monk looked around reassuringly, for help; he found none.

"Krillin I agree with Piccolo, it make sense. When we attacked him together as a group, he totally destroyed us, and nearly killed us all. This way we can observe his techniques properly, and wear him down individually. Even if one of us does get brutally beat down, we still have Senzu beans handy." Krillin stood shocked by the knowledge the Demi-Saiyan possessed. How could a four year old, be that intelligent?

Nonetheless Krillin shook his head in understanding, now understanding the logic behind the plan "Alright then who goes first?"

"He does!" Nappa interjected, pointing directly at Chiaotzu. "I've wanted your blood all day!" A wicked scowl crossed the Saiyan's face, as he began levitating towards the telekinetic. Unfazed, Chiaotzu charged forward, totally prepared to engage the massive Saiyan. There was a light gust of wind, as the two combatants vanished into thin air.

An explosion on a nearby mountain, informed the onlookers of their location. Chiaotzu nimbly evaded the vermillion Ki blast expelled from Nappa's hands. Glancing through his peripheral he observed the damage the blast had caused, quickly thanking Kami, he rushed to re-engage Nappa. Charging with a recoiled fist, he sprung it loose on the Saiyan as he approached him.

Nappa scoffed at petty attempt and simply grabbed the telekinetic's fist. The telekinetic's fist squirmed, as it tried to break free, but to no avail. The Saiyan chuckled, before he launched his own fist at the telekinetic. It landed, sending the minute warrior staggering back. Chiaotzu's head rang once more, as it connected with Nappa's other fist. The pain was brief, as a barrage of punches dispatched the telekinetic from the sky. He flailed through the air, before he landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Are you sure we shouldn't intervene?" Krillin said, as he watched Chiaotzu collide with the ground. He received no answer, but a simple shake of the head from Piccolo, signifying a no.

Back on the ground, Chiaotzu had recovered from the blow, and was currently dusting himself off. He glared at the sky, towards Nappa, before ascending towards the Saiyan. He charged with outstretched palms this time, summoning Ki forth to them. As he converged upon the Saiyan, he expelled two luteous beams of energy. They were both easily swatted away, and discarded. Unbeknownst to Nappa the beams were actually a diversion, as Chiaotzu had vanished from sight.

_**Dodompa!**_

The xanthic stream of energy slammed into the unsuspecting Saiyan, blasting him through the sky. The wavelength of the beam finally ceased, leaving Nappa's scorched form floating in the air. The irritated Saiyan furiously glanced around for his diminutive foe. He finally located him, as he appeared thirty feet above him in the sky.

The agitated Saiyan immediately rocketed towards him, cocking his fist back to greet the telekinetic with. His fist never connected as Chiaotzu ducked under it, using his diminutive stature to his advantage. With Nappa's arm still outstretched, Chiaotzu capitalized on the opening. With a few quick thrusts, multiple jabs collided with the Saiyan's abdomen.

Nappa chuckled as they collided, doing no harm to him. Chiaotzu's assault halted immediately, as he saw no damage from his actions. Chiaotzu backed off; retreating slightly he summoned Ki to hands. He quickly expelled the vitellary ball of energy from hands, towards the still chuckling Saiyan. Nappa's chuckling stopped as he attempted to swat the ball away, but was unable to. The ball instantly tripled in size and density, before it abruptly exploded on the Saiyan.

"Wow good move Chiaotzu!"

The telekinetic could only give a slight nod, in recognition to Krillin's words, as Nappa soon emerged from the smoke. The disgruntled, but unharmed Saiyan, immediately lunged for Chiaotzu throwing a quick jab at his unprotected face; it connected, sending him vaulting through the air. The telekinetic finally regained control of his body, after flying back a few feet. Reaffirming his battle stance, he flashed his aura before he rushed back to engage the Saiyan.

Nappa smirked as he viewed the minute warrior approach, and opened his mouth. A wave of ochroleucous light emitted from his lungs, directly aimed at Chiaotzu. The telekinetic's eyes expanded, as he observed the beam approach. Chiaotzu quickly tried to evade it but found himself unable to, because of the sheer magnitude of the beam. He was immediately engulfed by the beam and sent rocketing backwards.

"Chiaotzu!"

The shouts of concern were unnecessary as Chiaotzu promptly appeared from the smoke, completely unharmed. Dropping his outstretched palms, he released the celeste aegis of Ki surrounding him.

"You got lucky there, but you won't be so lucky again!"

The irked Saiyan abruptly charged, appearing in Chiaotzu's face before he could blink. Nappa's knee quickly found its way onto his face, breaking a few bones along the way. He was given no breathing time as the Saiyan, began hammering him with successive blows, each one mightier than the last. With a final punch, Chiaotzu was sent soaring to the ground below. The telekinetic arrived with a crater and an enormous shockwave.

"_**HAHAHAHA**_!"

Nappa was un-relentless, firing multiple cardinal beams, down upon the former crane student.

"_**Hahaha DIE! DIE! DIE!**_"

The number of explosions and detonations rose as Nappa's thrusts increased. As the Saiyan fell prey to his own blood lust, he failed to realize his opponent was no longer there. As he expelled the final, gargantuan beam of light from his hand, he grinned.

"Hahaha there's one more, Vegeta, he was…."

The Saiyan was silenced as his face connected with Chiaotzu's fist. Nappa's head twisted back from the force of the blow, but quickly snapped back into its rightful position. The massive Saiyan attempted to punch the telekinetic, but was halted by a kick to the stomach. Nappa's knees buckled as he struggled to stand up. The Saiyan eventually conceded as Chiaotzu's other leg came crashing down on his skull, sending him tumbling through the air.

His momentum was increased as a _**Dodompa**_multiplied his velocity. The Saiyan eventually careened through the air, before finally crashing into the ground. Chiaotzu knew immediately, that the attack hadn't been enough to kill or even seriously injure the Saiyan. He quickly flashed his aura and summoned Ki to his fingertips. An all too familiar chant was heard, as a hyacinthine orb of energy developed in his hands.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

Before Nappa could recompose himself, he was hit by the massive beam of light. There was a brief kick of dust, as the blast eventually died down. "When did Chiaotzu learn the Kamehameha?" Chichi asked to no one in particular. "He most likely learned it from Tien, during are training." Krillin responded. "But that wasn't enough; I still sense Nappa's huge power level lingering in the air."

Krillin's deduction was true, and as if on cue, Nappa burst from the lingering smog. "Did you think that enough to kill me? That was pitiful; I'm begging to get annoyed with you!" The telekinetic didn't respond, and merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm sick of your attitude….i think you need an adjustment!"

In flash Nappa appeared before, a stunned Chiaotzu. The telekinetic could only gasp as Nappa's massive fist, submerged itself within the confines of his stomach. He felt his lungs relinquish blood, as Nappa's other equally large fist, hit him again. His eyes bulged from their sockets as received blow after blow, from the seemingly tireless Saiyan. The Saiyan quickly ended the assault by blasting, the telekinetic away.

As Chiaotzu's bruised and battered body, flailed through the air, he remembered some of Tien's inspiring words. _Chiaotzu you must be fearless, don't let anyone belittle you because of your size. You have the potential to be, one of the greatest warriors Earth has__** ever**__ seen. Fight….fight Chiaotzu and never…EVER….give up! You can win __**ANY **__battle…..Never concede!_ Chiaotzu's eyes burst open as he finally cleared his mind.

Those had been words Tien had told him, after he'd suffered a brutal defeat to the Tiger master. The Tiger master, had belittled him, and brutally toyed with during their fight. After that battle Chiaotzu never wanted to fight again, the defeat had been too excruciating. But Tien quickly changed his mind, after the speech he'd given him. He'd inspired him to fight….to fight hard and never give up.

_You're right Tien, I can't give up. This Saiyan may be multiple times stronger than me, but I can't LOOSE! I refuse to quit. He's just a bigger, nastier version of the Tiger Master, but after strenuous training I finally beat him. I can do the same with this Saiyan here, I know there must be a way to defeat him…and I'll find it. This fight is for you Tien….I CAN'T LOOSE!_

Chiaotzu's flight instantly stopped, as his aura burst to life. It flickered wildly, like the blazing embers in his eyes. With a howl, it ascended into new heights, flickering and waving uncontrollably. His Saiyan opponent merely stare, perplexed as to what was occurring. Chiaotzu paid him no mind, and simply continued powering up.

As his Ki finally reached its maximum, he charged, completely reaffirmed with energy. Nappa could only gawk as he watched the telekinetic's charge towards him. He attempted to put a guard up, but it was easily torn through. Ducking under his massive elbow, Chiaotzu struck with a straight punch to the gut.

Nappa gasped, as his fist arrived, taking the Saiyan back in surprise. His shock instantly grew, as he received an upper cut, to the chin. The Saiyan's body elevated, even higher, in the sky as it struck. Chiaotzu quickly followed, and elevated Nappa's position in the sky. As he arrived, he lashed out with multiple jabs, all aimed at the Saiyan's face.

The blows all landed, causing Nappa's head to twist and turn backwards, as he was savagely beaten by Chiaotzu. With a final spin kick, the telekinetic knocked Nappa out of range. He instantly sped off towards him, giving the Saiyan no moment to breath. As Chiaotzu drew near, he leaned towards Nappa's face with an elbow extended. It was quickly, blocked by of Nappa's own elbow, causing a shockwave to reverberate as they met.

The two warriors quickly backed off, before abruptly lashing out again; this time with fists extended. Their two fists collided, much in the same fashion, with the same results occurring. Multiple shockwaves quickly ensued, as the two warriors lashed out, with punch after punch. After a minute or so, the two warriors separated, returning to their opposite ends in the sky.

"You're doing pretty good runt. Maybe even better than that three eyed freak I fought." Chiaotzu immediately scowled, at the disrespectful mention of his friend. "Shut up and fight." Those were his lasts words before he sped off towards Nappa. The Saiyan's cocky smirk instantly vanished, as Chiaotzu's fist landed on his face.

His neck twisted back, as Chiaotzu's leg smashed into his face, sending him tumbling back. He quickly recovered, and lashed out with a fist, only for it to pass through air. Chiaotzu materialized behind the Saiyan and struck, kneeing the Saiyan's head; causing him to stumble forward. Nappa turned around slightly irritated by fact that the 'runt', as he'd called him, had managed to slip through his defenses.

He was greeted by another fist, which he managed to block this time, by raising his right arm. Chiaotzu grit his teeth, as he struggled to withstand the force of Nappa's own retaliate blow. The Saiyan eventually broke through his guard, striking him, sending him flying backwards. That was all Nappa needed; in a flash he was on the telekinetic. Chiaotzu had no time to react as he was assaulted by numerous blows.

The assault was brief and Nappa backed off after a few powerful blows. "Why don't you give up now? Your death won't be as _agonizing_, if you concede now." The Saiyan received an enraged growl in response. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Saiyan abruptly rushed forward, cocking his arm back. Chiaotzu barely dodged his fist, narrowly sidestepping the blow. He charged with his fist, striking the Saiyan underneath the chin causing Nappa's head to tilt back. Capitalizing, the telekinetic jumped on the Saiyans face, and used it as leverage to ascend even higher in the air.

The dazed Saiyan immediately looked up, just in time to see multiple beams of Ki descend towards him. Nappa could only shriek in terror, as they all converged, and detonated on his body. Taking good measure, Chiaotzu decided to land the killing blow.

"_**Dodompa**_!"

The stream of fluorescent light collided with Saiyan, further increasing the damage done to his body. A gust of dust and wind flooded the immediate area surrounding Nappa, as the blast died down. The scorched and battered body of Nappa soon emerged from the smoke; he was not happy. Skipping his usual cocky remarks, he charged at Chiaotzu.

The telekinetic's eyes couldn't even detect the slightest trace of Ki, before he appeared before him. The two warrior's gazes met briefly, before Nappa plunged his massive fist into his face. The telekinetic was sent soaring through the air, before a large mountain, halted his momentum. The mountain instantly shattered on impact, as Chiaotzu collided with it.

"That telekinetic is in for it now." The floating onlookers all turned and faced the owner of the voice. "What do you mean Piccolo?" Gohan asked. The Namekian frowned as he spoke "I was hoping you'd be advanced enough to sense it, but Nappa's been toying with Chiaotzu the whole time."

"No! Your lying, Chiaotzu's been…." Krillin was cut off as Piccolo continued. "From the very beginning of this fight Nappa's been playing with us all, even me. He flashes his true strength when he's agitated or annoyed. During our battle with Nappa it appeared we were damaging him, but that was only because he _allowed _us to do so. Before his fight with Chiaotzu he was warned to dispose of us; he's fully planning on doing it now. Chiaotzu's power had been constantly decreasing with every attack; you can't use that many _**Dodompa's**_ and energy attacks, and not feel the aftereffects."

Krillin's face scrunched as he engulfed the Namekian's words. "Then what can he do?" Krillin asked. "Nothing….he can do absolutely nothing. The Saiyan will overpower him soon enough." Piccolo said solemnly. "We have to…" Krillin was cut off, as Chichi put a hand on his shoulder. "No Krillin, this fight is for Tien and regardless if Chiaotzu wins or not, he won't want us to interfere."

"But he'll die if he continues!"

"I know, I'm sorry Krillin, but Chiaotzu knew what he was doing. He won't disgrace Tien's memory…no matter what." Krillin's face dropped, as he heard her words; were they really going to let Chiaotzu die, just for the sake of vengeance? Krillin didn't understand but did his best to comply with it; he just hoped Chiaotzu could win…somehow.

Unfortunately for Chiaotzu things were not going well…at all. He was being savagely beaten, by the enraged Saiyan. He had felt several of his bones snap, and break as the Saiyan attacked. His body hurt in places he didn't know were possible. Summoning Ki to his hand, the Saiyan blasted Chiaotzu away, towards the ground.

The telekinetic landed hard, on his broken arm. The Saiyan above took his slow time to descend towards him. Chiaotzu's mind raced as he viewed the Saiyan land, and walk towards him. _Crap! What am I going to do? This isn't going the way I expected it to. One minute ago I seemingly had him on the ropes, but now he's brutally beating me. I can't lose; I have to win for Tien sake_. Staggering to his feet, Chiaotzu slid into a crane stance. Nappa scoffed as he viewed the battered warrior. "Do you really expect to do any damage in your present form?" Chiaotzu staggered forward. "Pitiful, but it's your death!"

Chiaotzu charged forward, with fists outstretched. He attempted a punch, which Nappa evaded by leaning to the side. Leaping into the air, the telekinetic attempted a roundhouse kick which was easily blocked. The diminutive warrior attempted a palm thrust that was slapped away. The giant Saiyan reached forward and grabbed Chiaotzu's tiny head. He promptly slammed his own skull against the telekinetic's.

Chiaotzu's skull rang with pain as he fell to the ground. His vision was blurry and obscured, but he still managed to observe the Saiyan walking towards him. He felt himself being lifted up, and then being engulfed into a hug. The grip of the hug began tightening, causing Chiaotzu to squirm under it grasp. Chiaotzu screamed as the hug began tightening, to the point he couldn't breathe. He felt his lungs constrict before, he fell unconscious.

"Little runt, I told him he couldn't possibly hope to keep up with me. Now whose next?" Nappa turned and faced the floating onlookers. Fear radiated from the Earth's heroes eyes as they met gazes.

"What…what…what do we do now?" Krillin stammered. "Simple, one us must fight and continue this battle." Piccolo replied coldly. "But which one of us?" Piccolo attempted to form the words to articulate himself, but was stopped when he observed Chiaotzu's body stir. "Never mind, the telekinetic is still conscious."

Krillin blinked questioningly, before he peered down and observed Chiaotzu standing up. "Hey what's he doing?" Gohan asked, as he watched, Chiaotzu leap onto Nappa's back. "Argh! You little pest, I thought you were _**dead**_! _**GET OFF ME**_!" the Saiyan shouted, as he attempted to remove the diminutive warrior from his back. It was to no avail, as the telekinetic remained firmly planted on his backside.

"_**DAMN IT GET OFF**_!"

The Saiyan flailed in every direction, as he attempted to throw the telekinetic from his back. Chiaotzu remained planted, and began summoning Ki around his body. Feeling the burning sensation on his back, Nappa's attempts to release himself from Chiaotzu's grasp began to increase.

"What's he doing accumulating all that Ki around him? That's way too much Ki for a shield, its almost as if he's trying to blow himself up."

"That's exactly what he's trying to do." Chichi gaze turned and snapped toward Piccolo. "But why would he do that? He'd kill himself!" Piccolo's gaze remained firmly planted on the battlefield, as he responded. "He knows he can't win now, he recognizes his chances of winning are slim to none. This is the only logical way that he sees himself having a chance to win. Like I said before, to him this is a battle to the death."

Chichi's eyes bulged as Piccolo finished his sentence. _Is revenge really this important to Chiaotzu? I mean we can always wish Tien back; you don't have to do this. There's another way Chiaotzu!_

"_**Chiaotzu stop**_!" The telekinetic and the Saiyan's gaze fell upon Chichi. "I know what you're trying to do….it's not worth it! We can always wish Tien back with the Dragonballs. I know from kami that you've already died once, if you die again you can't be wished back! Don't go through with this ridiculous plan!

Vegeta's interest piqued at this, ridiculous plan? What did she mean by that? What was that telekinetic planning? His questions would soon be answered as the telekinetic spoke.

"I know Chichi, I know what you mean….but there's no other way! Nappa's too powerful for us! We already fought him and he brutally beat us. I know Nappa been toying with me. If Nappa's this strong, then the other Saiyan must be twice as strong as him. There's no hope, even if we do defeat Nappa, Vegeta will just win! My death will help your chances, as I'll take him out of the picture. I have to do this!"

"_**Chiaotzu No**_!"

As these words had been spoken, Nappa had ascended to the sky. "You little pest I'll kill you!" Nappa struggled, as he grasped for the telekinetic. The seething pain on his back was increasing, dangerously and he couldn't take much more of it.

"Goodbye guys, I'll miss you. Protect the Earth for me and keep all of the fallen warriors memory in mind. Goodbye!" Chiaotzu took one last sparing glance at his friend, and smiled sadly. _Tien save me a spot in heaven, I'll be there soon!_

With that a gargantuan luteous explosion illuminated the sky.

"_**Chiaotzu**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter ten, I hoped you enjoyed. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm dragging the Saiyan saga out, I'm just trying to make it as epic as possible. I'm back, hopefully for good. this chapter wasn't as long as the previous ones, but there's a reason for that. the next chapter will probably be the longest one i've ever written. You guys can expect the next chapter soon as I'm currently writing it. Please remember to review the story; the readers are the lifeline of my story. Weak response= longer waiting period between chapters.**

**SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

******Also please remember to fill out my poll; I want to know how you guys want the chapters done. Is a chapter along these lines to short? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

(_**#1): **_Goku was still conscious, though barely when Raditz spoke those words.

**Technique List:**

_**Dodompa: **__"Dodon Ray"_

_**Impact Bomb: **__is an energy sphere used by Nappa in his battle with Earth's heroes._

_**Choubakuhatsuha**_**:** "_Super Explosive Wave" _The attack Nappa used to kill Tien.

_**Chou Makouhou: **__"__Mouth Blast"_

_**Sayonara Ten-San: **_The attack Chiaotzu used to blow himself up_._

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo (Senzu bean): 7,500

Gohan (Senzu bean and Zenkai): 4,700

Krillin (Senzu bean): 5,000

Chichi (Senzu bean): 5,000

Chiaotzu (Senzu bean): 5,000

Chiaotzu (_**Sayonara Ten-San)**_: 10,000

Nappa: 15,000

Vegeta (relaxed): 21,000


	12. The Return Of The King!

**Written: 2/17/12-2/19/12**

**Thoughts**

**Author's Note/Shenron**

**Special attacks **

**"Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback**

**"Speech"**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's helped me with this story, thus far. In only 11 chapters I've received over 11,000 hits and 79 reviews, and it's all in part to you, the reader. Your feedback had been essential to the story and I'm beyond thankful for everything, you've all blessed me with.**

**Anyways here's the story, the continuation of the Earth's heroes fight with Nappa.**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, quickserve, FinalFlashX, Jokermask18, and metalcerberus, for reviewing my story, Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **_Thanks for the transformation ideas I'll be sure to use them, but I still don't have an idea on how to incorporate them into the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

**Chapter Cover:**_ Piccolo stands over Nappa, laughing madly._

**Chapter 9: The Return Of The King!**

**-Age 762 November 4****th**

Vegeta's eyes widened as he glanced, upwards, towards the sky. The once azure sky had been eclipsed, with radiant luteous light, which completely obscured the sky. The resounding shockwave following the blast, pushed the prince back _slightly_, enough to cause him to collide with a nearby rock. The prince felt no pain as he slammed into the jagged rock; he was pissed.

The prince held no concern for the safety of his companion; he was simply perturbed by Nappa's foolish actions. He had specifically warned that oaf, not to dawdle…._**or it would be his head**_. That idiot managed to always to misconstrue his words, and negate his orders; he questioned why he even kept that _fool _alive. He quickly remembered why; Nappa was the only remaining Saiyan alive, excluding himself. The boy on opposite end of the battlefield, had _enough_ blood to be considered a Saiyan, but the other percentage of his lineage was _Earthling_.

The child held such potential, but he would be constrained by this_ pitiful_ planet. If the boy proved himself during this battle, he'd allow him to become his protégé'; besides he needed a pet anyway. Stirring from his thoughts, the irritated prince glanced back up again, towards the lingering smoke. An obscure hand shot out of the smog, attempting to wipe it away.

Vegeta had known all along that Nappa had survived the blast, he too powerful to not have. The telekinetic had essentially traded his life for nothing, because his bumbling companion had survived it. If only the telekinetic could see the flabbergasted look etched on his friend's faces. Vegeta chuckled as he envisioned the dismayed look on the telekinetic's face as he watched from the afterlife.

"_**DAMN YOU EARTHLINGS**_!"

Vegeta's chuckling ceased immediately as he heard Nappa's booming voice. "_**I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS….EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU**_!" Vegeta scowled as the words reached his ears. Nappa was a fool who had imprudently engaged the Earthlings. His lack of self-discipline had cost him dearly. He still had a majority of his energy in his reserves, but there were still far too many Earthlings left. Vegeta had no fallacies that the Earthlings could defeat Nappa; he just questioned whether Nappa would come out victorious without wasting a good amount of his energy.

"_**Nappa**_!"

The giant Saiyan immediately turned as he heard his liege's words. "What do think you're doing up there? We don't have _any _time to cavort around." Nappa fumbled to conceive words, but was cut off as Vegeta promptly interrupted him. "_**Shut up**_! Get your ass down here…_**now**_! You've wasted far too much time!" The once enraged Saiyan calmed, and descended, all the while sweating, as he feared the possible outcomes of the talk with his liege.

The Earth's heroes meanwhile, gawked at the events occurring before their eyes. Chiaotzu had just given his life up, to slay the Saiyan, but he survived, basically _unscathed_. It was almost unreal; just what were Saiyans made of?

"How…how…how did that Saiyan survive Chiaotzu's attack? That blast had enough power to potentially wipe out a country!" Krillin's shocked and confused voice rang out through the bleak silence. "It was only natural." The former monk's attention snapped to Piccolo. "Chiaotzu never possessed enough power to single handedly kill Nappa. Even with the exertion of all his Ki, he still had a slim chance of killing Nappa. His chances were increased though, by the fact that the Saiyan was unprepared for the self-detonation." Krillin nodded in understanding, though still struggling to come to terms with what had happened.

"The real challenge though now, is who will face off against the Saiyan. The prince does not appear to be pleased with the actions of his companions." The contingent of warriors tuned and faced the opposite direction, as they heard Piccolo's words.

-DBZ-

"Nappa you disappoint me; what were you thinking? I clearly warned you on how to engage these Earthlings, but now look yourself. All these scars and burns, it looks like you've had another encounter with one of Frieza's elite soldiers _**(#1)**_. I warned you on the consequences of cavorting around with these Earthlings, but once again you failed to listen." Nappa attempted to form words, but was halted by Vegeta's hand.

"You have no reason to be fearful old _friend_" The venom in his words was lucidly clear. "For some reason I'm feeling gracious today. I'm giving you one final chance to redeem yourself; as long as you don't fail. Engage the Earthlings once more, as you've previously done; but this time don't fail. Engage whoever you wish; just don't mess up again. Your supine attempts have disgraced the Saiyan race; if only my father could see you now." The giant Saiyan held his head down in shame.

"Your downtrodden attitude will not repair the embarrassment you've caused; just finish off these Earthlings!" Pausing the Saiyan took a moment to calm himself. "Whatever you, just remember to squeeze the information about the Dragonballs _out_ of that Namekian." Nappa fervently nodded in agreement with Vegeta's words. "Good _boy_ our talk is over, just remember if I have to call you over here again: _**your dead**_. Nappa silently gulped as he proceeded to stand, and ascend to the sky.

-DBZ-

"He's coming back again, what should we do?" Chichi's words were mixed with slight fear and worry. "We engage him." Piccolo said simply. The Ox king's daughter turned and faced the Namekian. "You make it sound so simple; none of us can possibly hope to fight him one on one."

"She's right, Piccolo none of us can do it alone, Tien and Chiaotzu's deaths are evident of that." Krillin said as he chirped in.

"Sensei, my mom and Krillin are correct, teamwork is the key to this battle." Gohan said, finally deciding to join the conversation. Piccolo simply snorted in disgust, as heard their words. "I don't know who you take me as, but I am Piccolo Junior, son of the Oni king! I will not accept the help of those weaker than me!" The contingent of warriors staggered back as they heard these words; was the Piccolo of old returning?

"I've allowed this past year to change me greatly; but no more! I am Piccolo son of the greatest terror known to the Earth! These physical attachments have be detrimental to me; after this battle things will return to normal! I don't need any of your help to defeat Nappa, I'm more than capable of doing this on my own." Piccolo roared as he finished his sentence.

"But sensei…."

"_**Shut up Gohan**_!" The Demi-Saiyan reeled back in shock. "You have all the power in the world, but your incapable of fully accessing it. If you were able to access your full power, we would have already won this battle! I understand you're a child but your age is displaced on the battlefield. You have to realize your youth is now_ over_." The Halfling floated, partially shocked and hurt by his mentor's words.

Noticing the hurt look on her son's face Chichi decided to speak up. "You can't talk to my son like that, he's done more than enough in this battle and he's…."

"Mom"

"Been a great asset to this battle, your too demanding…"

"MOM! It's okay, what Piccolo said is true. I haven't been able to access my full power; I just don't know how to." Chichi immediately silenced as she heard her son's words. "Gohan, you can't be serious, he's expecting _far _too much from you; your only _four_ years old!" the Demi-Saiyan remained silent. "You can't be expected to bear the world on your shoulder…"

"You right he can't" Piccolo said as he jumped in the conversation. "We're _all_ at fault for what's happened here today. We've all fought to our full capabilities, but the Saiyan has still outclassed _all _of us. All that training was _useless_, we've only managed to irritate the Saiyan, like an annoying insect." The Namekian said as he glared at Chichi.

"I have grown stronger, but weaker than I once was. These bonds I've somehow created during this short span of time have shackled me back. Before this whole Saiyan ordeal, I was independent and strong. My power level may have increased tremendously, but I have decreased in strength. Physical dependence on another, during battle is foolish! No longer will I adhere to these stupid human emotions! I will face Nappa alone, and return to my former position, as the most feared warrior on this planet!" Piccolo's aura burst into life as he finished his statement.

"What are you doing? I thought you had changed!" The former monk's intuition about the former Oni king, had seemingly been proven right.

"Fool! I was beginning too, but I realized how stupid such an idea was. Once I kill Nappa, I'll take my father's place as the greatest terror on the Earth!" The albicant aura surrounding, the Namekian expanded and began flickering, in all directions.

"Damn it, I knew this would happen; I never should have trusted you!' Krillin attempted to lung at the Namekian, but was held back by Chichi's grasp. "Calm down Krillin, Piccolo is our best chance right now. His reinvigorated attitude is just what we need. If we face Nappa alone, we die, if we fight him together, we die. Piccolo is the strongest out of all of us; he gives us the best chance for survival. Look at it this way, even if he miraculously wins against Nappa, and that other Saiyan, Goku will still be here to beat him. Right now he's all we've got, even though he is a slime ball." The former monk relaxed, as Chichi let him go.

"Alright Chichi, but for your sake and the sake of Earth, I hope your right." The Ox king's daughter simply nodded. "I just pray that I'm right too.

"The time for talk in _**over**_! The Saiyan is approaching, leave the area now! I don't need any unwanted variables, distracting me when I battle him." The remaining contingent of warriors simply blinked, still lost in their conversation. "_**Fools! **_Didn't you hear me? I said disperse, now!" The startled Earthlings, quickly dispersed in various directions, leaving Piccolo floating alone in the sky.

As soon as they'd left, Nappa appeared in the sky. "So it's me and you?" The large Saiyan simply nodded, too anxious to begin their fight. "No witty remarks this time? I guess your _sire_ down below has ordered you to take this seriously." Once again the giant Saiyan simply nodded. "I guess the time for words are over huh? Well then let's get this party started!" Piccolo's bolstering aura rocketed to new heights, as he glared at Nappa. The massive Saiyan simply remained indifferent, not even bothering to spare a glance at his burgeoning aura.

Finally after a few seconds, Piccolo's Ki ascended to its maximum. Lowering his hands from their upright position, he slid into a basic Oni stance. His Ki shot up briefly, before he vanished from sight. The regrouped Earthlings below gawked, as they simply could not follow or track the Namekian's movements. A resounding shockwave soon pinpointed the location of the Namekian, as he struck Nappa across the cheek.

Nappa's body involuntarily budged, as his neck twisted back from the blow. A slight frown crossed Nappa's face, before he retaliated with a fist of his own. The left jab caught air, as Piccolo vanished once more.

The frustrated Saiyan let out a grunt, and turned, only to be greeted with an unexpected elbow to the ribs. A knee to the chin, quickly gave Nappa another reason to grunt, but out of pain. As he elevated higher into the sky, Piccolo's other elbow rammed into his neck, forcing him down. An axe-handle smash, sent the Saiyan spiraling through the sky.

Nearing collision with the ground, Nappa halted his descent. Growling, he turned and rocketed, back towards the sky. Piccolo was ready, and greeted Nappa with a pair of fist and kicks, as he arrived. The giant Saiyan parried them all, before returning the favor with some of his own. The Namekian mimicked the Saiyans moves and simply parried them all. After a few moments of relentless combo's, the two warriors broke apart. The two warriors flashed a quick grin, before they vanished from sight.

The sky and landscape was soon filled with the explosions and shock waves as the two warriors, collided simultaneously. Multiple blows were thrown, and blocked, resulting in multiple shockwaves. The super speed battle abruptly ended, as Piccolo was punched out of mach-1. Nappa immediately pounced on the opening, expelling multiple celadon beams of Ki at Piccolo. The still dazed Namekian had no time to react, and was promptly hit by all of the beams.

A small explosion, and cloud of smoke followed, as the barrage finally ended. An extended, green arm slithered out of the smoke, and abruptly latched on to Nappa. The large Saiyan was tugged and propelled forward, towards the smoke. As the smoke finally dissipated, it revealed a smirking Piccolo, with his other fist cocked back.

There was a massive clap of thunder as Nappa vaulted through the air, after coming into contact with Piccolo's fist. The Namekian wasted no time and quickly followed up. Appearing behind the Saiyan, Piccolo fired a beam of Ki, directly into Nappa's back. The giant Saiyan gasped in pain, as he was thrust forward. His flight ended finally ended as he collided with a mountain.

"C'mon Saiyan I know that wasn't enough to enough even scratch you!"

Seemingly on cue, Nappa appeared out of the rubble from the destroyed mountain. He grinned before he ascended to the sky. Finally appearing before Piccolo, he spoke. "Namekian, why don't we just cut to the chase; where are the Dragonballs?" Piccolo smirked, as responded. "Oh you're finally in the mood to talk huh? Whatever, the location of the Dragonballs is unknown; they could be anywhere right now. Even if you did manage to somehow locate them, it would be of no use to; the balls have already turned to stone. They've already used the available wish on returning 'Kakarot' as you call him to life."

Nappa's grin quickly twisted into a scowl, he sincerely hoped the Namekian was lying; if he failed Vegeta again, it would be the end of his life. "Namekian! I hope your lying for both of our sakes, because if Vegeta doesn't get what he wants; its end of this planet and the Earth as you know it!" Piccolo merely chuckled. "Saiyan, I could care less about this dust ball. After I slay you, I'll kill that Saiyan below, and take my rightful position on this Earth."

Nappa was beginning to get frustrated; this Namekian was failing to realize the seriousness of the situation. "If you won't tell me the information I need to know, then I'll simply have to beat it out of you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." A cocky grin crossed Piccolo's face, as he slid into a battle stance. Luckily for the Namekian, he did it in the perfect moment, just as Nappa lashed out with a fist. Raising his left arm, Piccolo managed to block the blow, just as it arrived. A small shockwave followed, as Piccolo staggered back slightly, dropping his guard. The Saiyan was un-relentless and capitalized on the opening Piccolo had given him.

The Saiyan attempted another jab, aimed the seemingly defenseless Namekian. But much to his shock, the Namekian again raised his arm to block the blow. Tired of taking defensive measures, Piccolo lashed out with a fist of his own. The large Saiyan sidestepped it, and managed to latch on to his still extended fist. Grabbing the virid appendage, the Saiyan began twisting in circular motion. The Namekian was brought along, and was soon encased in a miniature hurricane that the Saiyan had caused.

After finally gaining enough velocity, the Saiyan released the Namekian, sending him soaring in the opposite direction. The Namekian soared for a few hundred yards, before he regained himself. Shaking his head, the Namekian attempted to dispel the dizzy feeling pounding his skull. Unable to fully dispel the feeling of vertigo, Piccolo looked up and attempted to locate his opponent.

His eyes darted around the sky for a few brief moments, but came up with nothing. Piccolo's eyes immediately widened, as he felt the massive accumulation of Ki behind him. He attempted to move, but felt himself encased in a bear hug, that eerily similar to the one Chiaotzu had been in.

"I'll ask you once more; where are the Dragonballs?"

"I've already told you, I don't know where they are!" Piccolo shouted, as the confines of the hug began tightening. "You Earthlings seem to love making things difficult. Fine then have it your way." Slightly relinquishing his grasp of the hug, Nappa began summoning Ki to his hands. Piccolo's eyes expanded even further, as he viewed the Ki bubble before him. Still unable to move, he was powerless to stop the Saiyan from unleashing the attack, directly upon him.

"_**ARGH**_!"

The Namekian screamed, as a luteous light eclipsed his body. Nappa immediately released the Namekian, and backpedalled away, from the smoke now covering the position, where the Namekian had been. Unceasing the Saiyan summoned, and launched, multiple Ki beams, at the still lingering smoke. After about a minute, the Saiyan ceased his assault and slid and defensive stance, awaiting the results of his actions.

The smoke finally cleared and revealed… nothing? Nappa immediately turned in various directions, attempting to locate the Namekian; but to no avail. Nappa growled, clearly frustrated with his opponent. The Namekian kept running and hiding; how was he supposed to fight him?

"Damn it Namekian, stop running! True warriors never hide and run during battle! Show your…" the Saiyan's words were halted, mid-sentence, as an extended fist bashed into his face. Nappa flew back, completely stunned by the unexpected attack. The extended green fist retracted, but was quickly replaced by an extended leg. This time though, Nappa was able to block it.

Piccolo quickly retracted his leg, and rocketed towards Nappa. Cocking back his fist, he quickly uncoiled it as he arrived. The Saiyan easily blocked it, much to the shock of Piccolo. Blocking another fist, Nappa lashed out with a knee, which was blocked by Piccolo's own virid leg. The two warriors glanced at each other, before backing off slightly. They quickly approached again, throwing an amalgamation of jabs, knees and kicks. The resounding shockwaves of the blows were tremendous, causing the onlookers below; save Vegeta to stare in awe.

After what felt like an eternity, Nappa managed to gain the advantage in their skirmish. With a quick head-butt, he ended the supersonic battle. Piccolo tumbled back, as Nappa capitalized on the opening he had given him, digging his massive knee into his ribcage. He gasped in pain, before a florescent beam of light overtook his field of vision. The Namekian was sent rocketing away, as the blast detonated.

The Saiyan zipped off, quickly appearing behind the Namekian. Bringing his hands together, he lifted them up, before promptly slamming them down of the Namekian's back. The Namekian's direction was rerouted, as he was sent spiraling southwards, to the ground below. With A cloud of dust and a crater Piccolo arrived on the ground.

Piccolo was awoken by the excruciating pain he felt in stomach. He attempted to stand up, but it was too painful for him to move. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself surrounded by a crater. Looking up, he saw Nappa descend towards him. He immediately rose from his dwelling, and arose in a battle stance.

Nappa landed on the other side of the plain, smirking as he walked towards Piccolo. Ma Junior frowned, as he saw the cocky look on his opponents face; he wouldn't be mocked. He quickly charged forward, arms outstretched in a punching motion. He was greatly circumvented, when his fist was easily evaded, by a slight head turn. Piccolo quickly attempted another attack, thrusting his other fist out. This time it connected, but not at the place he'd aimed it. Nappa's grip tightened, as he squeezed the Namekian's fist, causing him to give a slight whimper of pain. His fist was released, as Nappa struck out, with a pair of quick jabs. Piccolo's head bopped up and down, as the Saiyan's massive fists, pounded into his face. After a minute or so, the Saiyan leapt back, seemingly ending his assault.

Coiling his fist, Nappa summoned a tremendous amount of Ki around it. Piccolo's eyes leapt out of their sockets, as he knew what was coming next. Thrusting his fist forward, he slammed his Ki encased fist, directly into the Namekian's stomach. The resounding noise was sickening, causing even Vegeta to slightly cringe. A wave of blood and vomit, escaped the Namekian's lips as he fell to the ground.

"ARHG!"

Piccolo screamed, as he wailed on the floor, still feeling the aftereffects of his opponents attack. "Namekian, will you will tell me know where the Dragonballs are located?" Piccolo struggled to form words, as he spit out another pint of blood. "I…already…told…you…I don't know where the Dragonballs are!" Nappa frowned as he began to stomp on the fallen Namekian. "_**WHERE ARE THE DRAGONBALLS!**_" The exasperated Namekian, once again fumbled to form words. "I already told you, I don't know….they could be anywhere on Earth right now."

Nappa's frustration began to mouth, as he reached and grabbed Piccolo's neck. Tightening his grasp, he lifted Piccolo up and began chocking him. "Where are the Dragonballs!" The oxygen in Piccolo's lungs began rapidly evaporating as he struggled to breath. "I….don't….know" With that the Namekian fell unconscious, due to the lack of oxygen. Nappa growled at the sight of his unconscious foe, and cocked his fist back to bash Piccolo's face in.

"Nappa!"

The giant Saiyan immediately halted his attack, as he heard Vegeta's words. Nappa gulped as he turned to face the prince, hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong. "What did I tell you about the Namekian? I told you not to kill him right?" Nappa quickly nodded his head. "What do you think you're doing now? The Namekian is already unconscious; there is no need for further punishment. I need him for now anyways; just keep him alive. The other Earthlings are still well and alive; why don't you engage them?" Nappa breathed a heavy sigh of relief; thankful Vegeta didn't want to kill him.

He dropped the Namekian to the ground, and turned to look for the other Earthlings. His eyes quickly fell upon them, as they stood on the opposite end of the battlefield. He flashed Krillin a quick grin, before darting off towards him. The former monk gulped as he slid into a battle stance, doing the best he could to prepare for the massive Saiyan. In the blink of an eye he was before him, with fists outstretched. His attack never reached, as a green appendage grabbed him from behind.

"I'm not done yet."

The resilient Namekian had risen, though bruised and scared, and was ready for the next round of battle. "Get back over here!" With a violent tug, Nappa was ripped back and sent flying towards Piccolo. The Namekian coiled his fist back as he arrived, intending on recompensing the Saiyan from the tremendous blow he had received. It never arrived as the Saiyan promptly vanished from sight.

Piccolo scowled, before he glanced around to locate the giant Saiyan. His eyes converged upon him, as he spotted him in the sky. Piccolo vanished from sight, briefly before he reappeared before Nappa in the sky.

"Resilient as ever huh?" Piccolo simply shook his head. "Did you _really_ expect that to kill me? That wasn't even close to being the hardest attack you've hit me with." Nappa grinned as he responded. "Your right, Vegeta told me not to kill you; otherwise I would have completely destroyed you, if he hadn't. Piccolo reciprocated his grin. "Nevertheless though, why don't we get this second round started; I'm anxious to wipe that smug grin off your face." The Saiyan bellowed out laugh. "Your insolence shall be the death of you, Namekian. I wouldn't be so confident if I were in your position."

"Just shut up and fight! Your ignescent speech is beginning to bore me." Piccolo lashed out with a fist, ending the conversation. Nappa barely had time to react, but still managed to parry the blow. Reciprocating the attack, he lashed with one of his one blow, which was easily blocked. Frustrated, the large Saiyan attempted a reckless uppercut. In seemingly slow motion, Piccolo narrowly avoided the strike, and spin kicked the Saiyan away.

Rushing to re-engage him, Piccolo fired multiple luteolous beams of Ki at him. As Nappa slapped the last of the beams away, Piccolo appeared before him. Thrusting his hands forward, he submerged his fist into the confines of Nappa's stomach. The Saiyan gasped as Piccolo's fist dug deep into his abdomen. The repulsive sound of bone cracking reached Piccolo's ears, causing a slight grin to form on his face.

Piccolo's grin quickly dissipated, as he glared into Nappa's eyes and saw the amusement he was giving him. Piccolo quickly attempted to remove his fist but was unable to as Nappa bashed his skull against his own. Piccolo's head snapped back as he received a fist to the face. Unceasing, Nappa capitalized on the momentary lapse, and dished out the most brutal combination of blows he could. The dazed Namekian remained under attack for what felt like an eternity.

Seemingly tired of the one sided affair, Nappa summoned topaz Ki to his hand, and released it upon, the disorder Namekian. A gust of wind followed, as the booming explosion died down, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. As the smoke cleared, an unharmed Piccolo appeared with his arms outstretched. Releasing the orb of Ki surrounding him, he darted off to engage the Saiyan.

Arriving with an extended leg, Piccolo attempted to roundhouse kick the Saiyan; to no avail. Nappa dodged the green appendage that was leg, and latched on to it. Tightening his grip he began spinning in an all too familiar circular like motion. Piccolo immediately recognized what was happening and decided not to play this game again.

A thin _**Kōsengan**_ beam shot of his eye, stunning the giant Saiyan. The electrocuted Saiyan instantly relinquished his grasp, giving Piccolo opportune time to strike him. Piccolo pounced, attacking with successive combination of blows, each more powerful than the last. Summoning Ki to his lips, he finished his brutal assault of with a bang.

He unleashed the massive wave of Ki, on the still dazed Saiyan. Nappa opened his eyes in time to see the _**Chou Makouhou**_ converge upon him. In a glorious explosion, Nappa was engulfed by the same attack, he had had ironically used on Chiaotzu.

Piccolo surveyed the damage, assured that the Saiyan was still alive. His assumption was correct, as niveous ball of Ki floated out of the lingering smoke, smacking the Namekian dead in the face. The pain echoed momentarily before it replaced, by a new more powerful sensation, caused by Nappa's massive knuckles. A spit laden gasp, escaped Piccolo's mouth as he was plowed by several of the massive Saiyan's fists. The pain finally ceased as Nappa ended his brutal assault with roundhouse kick, which sent Piccolo flying in the distance.

Piccolo's flight finally ended after a few hundred yards. Shaking the cobwebs clogging his mind, he looked up just in time to receive a right hook from Nappa. His neck twisted, pain receptors bursting with pain. Sluggishly, Piccolo attempted to retaliate. His lethargic punch was easily slapped away, by Nappa's right hand. His follow up roundhouse kick wasn't any better, and was easily ducked under by Nappa.

Still in kicking motion, Piccolo left his stomach wide open for attack. Nappa accepted that invitation, and promptly slammed his fist into the Namekian's stomach. A blood laden gap escaped the Namekian's lips, as he reeled back from the blow. His pain further increased, as Nappa violently grasped his head and slammed it into his knee.

Head still ringing, Piccolo's head snapped back as Nappa let go. His brief freedom was cut short as two fists collided with the opposite end of his face. Piccolo screamed as blood began to gush from his ears, which were stuck between the massive Saiyan's two fists. Nappa eventually released his hands from the Namekian's head, and quickly brought them together.

Swinging at angle, the Saiyan smashed his fist into the Namekian's face, sending him careening to the ground below. A crater formed, and expanded as Piccolo landed. Still dazed, the Namekian attempted to move, but found it too painful to do so. He observed his surroundings momentarily, before he observed a large circular object, plummeting towards the ground. Squinting, the Namekian intensified his focus.

His eyes widened as he immediately recognized who it was; Nappa! Piccolo turned struggling to move out of range of the Saiyan. If the Saiyan crashed into him, it would surely be the end of this battle. Summoning all the Ki he presently had, he rolled to the side, just as Nappa arrived.

Though Piccolo managed to escape the immediate impact range of the Saiyan's attack; he was still hit by the flying rubble the Saiyan had upturned. Breathing a sigh of relief, Piccolo starred down into the crater, which had now dug twenty times deeper into the Earth. His eyes expanded as he realized his Saiyan foe was nowhere to be found.

Twisting his neck, he turned around and came face to face with Nappa's foot. In a swift motion, the large Saiyan's leg found its way into the Namekian's stomach. A conglomeration of vomit and spit passed the Namekian's lips as he screamed in pain.

"Are you finally ready to talk Namekian?" The stomping intensified. "I've…already…told…you…_**EVERYTHING**_! There's….nothing…else to….tell….you!" Piccolo's words were jumbled, in between spurts of blood. "You're seriously starting to become expendable! Your usefulness is beginning to run out! I'll ask you one last time…._**WHERE ARE THE DRAGONBALLS**_! Piccolo was lost for words, as he was busy bleeding his intestines out.

"Vegeta! The Namekian is complying with me; what I should I do?" The annoyed prince passed his companion a sparing glance. "What do you think? It's obvious the information we seek, won't be coming out of his mouth. The best course of action now is to simply kill him and find them on our own. I've wasted far too much valuable time, trying to squeeze the information from the Namekian."

Nappa nodded, though not fully understanding his prince's words. "So I should kill the Namekian?' his wavered, unsure of his words as he spoke. "Of course you _idiot_; I just told you that. Handle him and dispose of the rest of them. These vermin are really beginning to annoy me. Annihilate them all, and don't speak to me again until you have." The prince promptly turned away, and returned to brooding.

Nappa simply stood there, still processing his liege's words. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it! Hurry up _fool _I don't have all eternity to wait!" Nappa gulped as Vegeta gave one last final remark. He quickly nodded and decided to put his liege's words into action. Elevating to the skies, the Saiyan positioned himself directly in front of the sun. Smirking at the fallen Namekian, he motioned his hands in all too familiar position.

-DBZ-

"Oh no, we have to move…Now!" Krillin's solicitous voice, cut through the deafening silence. Chichi and Gohan merely looked at the former monk, questioning the fear radiating from him. "Krillin what's wrong; why are you so worried?" Chichi said as she finally spoke up the monk turned and faced her with a dead serious face. "You guys don't remember? He's attempting the _**Bakuhatsuha**_, the attack that wiped out East city and almost killed us." Gohan blinked as he attempted to recollect the past events.

His eyes shot up, as instantly remembered the technique. "He's right mom, we need to evacuate the area immediately. East city was 48.43 square miles, and it was wiped off the face of the Earth. When he used the attack on us, he didn't even power it up. With the time he's taking now, he'll probably destroy the entire Paprika Wasteland!" Chichi's eyes darted up as she heard this. This attack could potentially destroy the entire Paprika Wasteland?

"We've got to go…now" Krillin said, as he began his ascent into the sky. "But where to? And what do we do about Piccolo; we can't just allow him to die?" Gohan's voice wavered, as he frowned at the thought of his sensei dying. "I'm sorry Gohan, but there's nothing we can do for him; his fate is sealed. The best option we have is leaving now, and getting as far away as possible." Krillin responded, giving a sad smile to the dejected adolescent.

"Were running away? You mean to tell me after all of this were just going to run away?" Gohan's words were filled with shock and sheer disbelief. Chichi opened her mouth, in attempts to console her son but was cut short. "You mean to tell me after all the_ sacrifices_, the _hardships_, the_ deaths_ of our friends; were just going to run away?"

"You don't understand Gohan, it's not that simple. Nappa's preparing to this place off the face of the Earth, we have to leave now! There's nothing that can be done for Piccolo." Krillin said, as he glared into Gohan's eyes. "NO! Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Tien didn't die just for us to run away! We have to stay and fight! I won't disgrace their memory; my dad wouldn't be pleased with me if I ran away!"

"Honey calm down, we really need to….'

"No mom! Piccolo is right, I have all the power inside of me; I just can't access it. I won't let him die; he's done too much for me! He's raised over this past month; he's my greatest hero, next to dad. I won't let him die!" Gohan abruptly blasted off, leaving his startled mother and Krillin behind. Approaching the Saiyan, he outstretched his hands, and shot out several Ki beams. The Saiyan was not moved, and easily swatted them away like nothing.

Though they failed to inflict damage, the blasts managed to disturb the Saiyan's focus. With his concentration disturbed, the _**Bakuhatsuha **_wasn't possible. The irritated Saiyan growled, frustrated by the appearance of the boy. "Kid you should leave…now! Vegeta already told me not to kill you. If you don't want to die then I suggest you scram…now!" Gohan returned the growled, and glared into Nappa's eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Piccolo! He's my sensei and I won't let him die!" Gohan's aura burst into light, sizzling as it sparked. Nappa was taken back, as he was unprepared for this sudden, jump in power. He couldn't sense the child's power, but based off appearance alone; he could tell the child's power had skyrocketed.

Sensing the distraction he'd caused, Gohan capitalized on the opening Nappa had left and struck with a straight punch. The Saiyan was sent staggering back as it collided; completely unprepared for the blow. He immediately attempted to recompose himself, but was struck with another unexpected blow.

Nappa's head bopped up once more, as Gohan attacked. The pain he felt was almost unreal, he felt as if he fighting Cui again. After a few more powerful strikes, the Saiyan managed to regain himself. He frowned, as he observed the red liquid now gushing from his nose. Gohan simply smirked at the sight, further angering the Saiyan. "_**You insolent brat….you'll pay**_!" Nappa lunged out recklessly, unable to subdue his rage.

His anger only intensified as his fist past harmlessly, through a _**Zanzōken**_. He growled into the wind, as his eyes darted around to find the Halfling. Unfortunately for him, Gohan found him first. Gohan, roundhouse kicked the Saiyan away as he materialized behind him. Nappa was propelled forward, in the opposite direction.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

The hyacinthine orb of light illuminated Nappa's path before it finally converged on him. An astounding explosion followed, as the blast detonated on him. The remaining smoke dissipated revealing a charred Saiyan behind it. The circumvented Saiyan let out a primal growl, as he charged back towards the Halfling.

Gohan was ready and vanished from sight, just as Nappa's fist arrived. Warrior senses kicking in, Nappa turned around and was greeted by the sight of vermillion orb. A seething red light overtook his field of vision, as the blast promptly exploded in his face. Materializing besides him, Gohan launched a quick jab, aimed at his face. It stuck, digging in all the way to his cheekbones. He was promptly bombarded by multiple blows from the Demi-Saiyans. Halting, after a quick combo, Gohan retreated.

Nappa growled, as his body ached from the Halflings assault. Deciding he'd had enough, Nappa lashed out with his own strike, in the form of a punch. Unfortunately for him though; Gohan dodged it by summersaulting away. Nappa immediately charged; irritated by the fact he'd missed. Cocking his fist back he attempted to unleash his fist down upon Gohan, but was halted by a spin kick. Nappa flipped through the air, as the attack knocked him off course. He was given no time to recuperate himself as Gohan pounced, roundhouse kicking him into the distance. Nappa tumbled through the air before he finally crossed paths with a mountain in the nearby distance.

"_**You damn brat! I'll kill you**_!"

Gohan remained unmoved by the Saiyan's bold warriors. Deciding to shut him up, he positioned his above his head, and outstretched his palms.

"Kid you're going to get. I'll make you wish…."

The Saiyan's threats were cut short, as a _**Masenkō **_converged upon him. His eyes widened before, he was engulfed the massive luteous beam. Vegeta meanwhile merely chuckled at the attack. The Halfling was proving to be good entertainment for him. After a minute or so, the hovering smoke dissipated, leaving behind an agitated Saiyan.

"You almost had me there kid, close but close enough. I'm tired of these games!" Gohan's eyes were paralyzed with fear, severely shocked by the sight of the unscathed Saiyan. He was powerless to react as Nappa charged, full speed towards him. He closed his eyes bracing for a surely painful collision; but it never came. There was a brief scuffle, before Nappa's booming voice sliced through the silence.

"You damn Namekian; how hard is it to kill you? Why don't you just stay down, you'll save me the energy of having to kill you!" Gohan eyes bolted open at the mention of his sensei's name. He opened his eyes to discover, a seemingly unscathed Piccolo, floating a few yards before him. "It would serve you well not to underestimate me; I am after all not Earthling."

Nappa scowled at Piccolo; how hard was it to kill one Namekian? "It doesn't matter you'll still perish by my hands!" a smug smirk crept onto Piccolo's face. "Are you sure, you haven't proved your capable of doing that throughout this whole fight?" Nappa's already bulging veins doubled, as he heard the Namekian's words. "_**SHUT UP**_! How did you survive anyway; you look completely unharmed?" Gohan's ears perked up in interest, as he had been wondering the same thing. "A senzu bean, I made sure to bring plenty to this battle."

Gohan's head shook; of course it was the senzu beans he and Piccolo had gotten before the Saiyan's had arrived. "Those beans sure do come in handy. I'll have to get some after I kill you!" Piccolo merely snorted, unmoved by the Saiyan's brash claims. "Whatever, do if it you can" glancing out of his peripheral, Piccolo shouted to Gohan. "Kid, get out of here, round three's about to start. This will be the most violent and dangerous fight yet, you have to leave…NOW!" Gohan gulped as he listened to Piccolo's words and promptly descended from the sky.

As he arrived, he met the fierce glare of his angry mother. "Gohan what were you thinking? You could have got yourself killed out there_**? DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING SO BRASH AGAIN**_!" Gohan cringed at the abrupt rise in decibels. "I won't mom; I just had to help Piccolo. I couldn't just let my sensei die without even bothering to help him." Chichi sighed before nodding understandingly. "I understand you care for Piccolo, but you can't just rush into battle without thinking. You could have at least got us all to go with you." Gohan nodded.

"I know mom, I understand I won't do it again."

"Good, you better never do it again, or else I won't cook for a whole month." Gohan's jaw slid to ground. A whole month with his mother's food? That was like an eternity to his stomach. "Aw come on mom, that's extreme punishment. I already said I won't' do it again." The young Demi-Saiyan pouted, much to the amusement of his mother. "I know baby, I was just kidding with you, I know how you and your father…" Chichi caught herself mid-sentence, as she instantly remembered something.

"Krillin, you guys did wish Goku back right?' The former monk quickly nodded. "Then where is he; shouldn't he be here by now?" Krillin blinked, unsure of how to respond to her. "I honestly don't know; Goku should be here. I wonder what's taking him so long? Doesn't he know we need him here?" Chichi simply shook her head. "I don't know where he is; but he better get here soon. Round three of the fight between Piccolo and Nappa is about to start, and this round is a fight to the death. Wherever he is; he'd better get here soon!"

-DBZ-

_**Otherworld**_

An increasingly frustrated Goku rocketed through the fuchsia atmosphere at inhuman rates. His body scrambled as fast as it possibly could to the checking desk. Anxiety began to gnaw on his bones, with every cloud he passed. Why was his expedition taking so long? He'd thought his speed had grown tremendously, since his training with King Kai. Initially the effects of his training were felt immediately. But after a few hundred thousand miles, his body began to lag behind and slow down.

He needed to get to Earth as soon as possible. He just prayed the others were holding up well. He knew Gohan's power had doubled since the fight with Raditz; he'd observed it himself. He knew for sure the others had trained just as hard, and probably even harder, as they understood the direness of the situation at hand. Goku growled as he attempted to push his body even further; but to no avail. How could he possible push his body past its normal limits?

An epiphany instantly hit; _**Kaio-ken**_! _**Kaio-ken **_would give just the right amount of speed. Without a second's hesitation, he shouted the technique. "_**Kaio-ken**_" A sizzling vermillion light burst into light, and quickly encased Goku. The effects of the technique were immediately felt, as Goku's speed instantly doubled. The fuchsia sky seemingly began moving in slow motion, as Goku warped into new speeds. As he speed at supersonic speeds, he chuckled to himself.

_I haven't felt this free since I stepped off King Kai's planet. Woo I feel as light as a feather, I should reach the check-in station much faster now._ _Hold on guys, I'm coming. I'll be there soon…..just hold on a bit longer!_

-DBZ-

Piccolo frowned as he ducked underneath Nappa's massive fist. The third round had just begun, and the Saiyan still seemingly held the advantage. Though he wasn't going all out yet, the Saiyan was already pushing his limits. He wasn't sure if he could withstand much more of this. Sidestepping a tornado kick, the Namekian backpedaled away. He needed to regain some distance between himself and the Saiyan, and figure out the best approach to take.

Nappa was a brute, a warriors focused solely on delivering the most powerful attacks he could. He ignored proper technique, and differed it, for massively powerful attacks. If those attacks connected, they usually brought a tremendous amount of pain. But the one serious downside to those attacks were the openings the left.

Nappa would usually throw all he had into his attack, leaving himself wide open for punishment. The Earthlings had greatly exploited this, and had used it to their advantage. In his fight with Chiaotzu Nappa's rage had caused him to leave an abundance of openings. If not for Nappa's overwhelming strength, size and power level, the Saiyan would have surely lost the battle. If the right opponent had the proper technique, and power; the Saiyan would be done for. Unfortunately for Piccolo, that was not him.

He knew his technique was in tip top shape, and was nearly perfect. But the Saiyan still held the advantage over him in all other areas. If only he could figure out a way to defeat him off of technique alone. His mind danced back to the Saiyan's fight himself and the Earthlings.

_Looking around he was quickly struck by Piccolo, with claw to the face. Nappa soared through air before kick, courtesy of Yamcha, sent him flying towards the ground._

_Before he could arrive, Chichi materialized before him, with her arms outstretched. "Kamehameha" The quick beam of light quickly engulfed Nappa and sent him soaring back towards the sky. He finally managed to regain control of his body, as the beams power wavered, only to be assaulted by Chiaotzu and Krillin. The diminutive duo launched their various techniques, at the still dazed Saiyan. A Dodompa and Tsuihikidan quickly coalesced into humongous beam of light that overwhelmed Nappa and sent him spiraling through the air._

_Un-relenting the contingent of warriors followed the trail of smoke back to Nappa. Emerging from the smoke, Nappa was pissed. His armor had received new dents, and he had actually received a scar, from these earthlings. His disposition only intensified as he was struck, once again by the convent of warriors. This time they all attacked in unison. Punches, elbows, knees, kicks, chops, and shins all found their way onto the Saiyan. After what seemed like an eternity the warriors finally relented, and retreated backwards a few steps._

_"Kamehameha!"_

_"Gekiretsu Kōdan!"_

_"Dodompa!"_

_"Bunsan Enerugī Ha!"_

_"Sōkidan!"_

_"Dodompa!"_

_The five individual beams of light converged on the still dazed Saiyan. The sky was illuminated with a conglomeration of colors, before a massive explosion consumed the sky._

Piccolo scowled as he shut down the memory. Maybe teamwork truly had been their best option? When they had combined and fought tighter as a group, things had worked decently. Maybe if he hadn't thrust them or allowed the Earthlings to fight the Saiyan alone, they wouldn't be in this situation. No, he thought to himself, that wasn't the reason. He was Piccolo junior, son of Piccolo Daimaō; he didn't need any assistance, did he?

He quickly shook the thought off, and returned to more pressing matters. Parrying a punch, he quickly thought of a way to defeat Nappa. The Saiyan seemed well versed in hand to combat, but hesitant to Ki techniques. As his mind quickly reminisced on past events, he observed the Saiyan generally tended to end up on the opposite end of Ki techniques.

Piccolo smirked to himself, as he narrowly evaded the Saiyan's left knee. His arsenal of Ki techniques seemed limited at best, if he could manage to overpower him with Ki based attacks he would have this battle in the bag. Retreating slightly, just in time to avoid a well laced punch, Piccolo summoned Ki to his hands. A luteolous ball of sizzling light formed, illuminating the Namekian's features.

The Saiyan raised a brow to this, wondering what he doing. Quickly realizing what was happening; Nappa lunged forward, attempting to halt the technique. It was all for not, as Piccolo promptly released the technique, at point blank technique. The _**Gekiretsu Kōdan**_ exploded in his face, bringing with it a tremendous amount of pain. The Saiyan screamed in agony, as he writhed around. The seething pain eventually diminished, but not before Piccolo attacked again, firing a conglomeration of rainbow colored blasts at the Saiyan.

Nappa managed to block most of them, but the ones that did land, further increased his pain. After a minute or so, the beams vanished, along with their creator. Clearly frustrated, Nappa growled, eyes dancing around to the find the Saiyan. Nappa never found him, but observed a bolt of searing electricity, from his peripheral.

Nappa released a primal growl, as he attempted to swat bolt away. He managed to do so, but was electrocuted along the way. The pain had barely ceased, before his virid opponent appeared before him. Quickly shoving his hands into his gut, he forced Ki to his fingertips, and released it into the Saiyan's gut. A cloud of dust followed the shouting Saiyan, as he plummeted to the ground. He attempted to recompose himself before impact with the ground, but was unable to do so. He eventually landed in of the craters he had ironically caused. Landing with a heavy thud, and a small tremor, he quickly composed himself and stood. Standing to his feet, he cursed in multiple foreign languages, much to the amusement of Piccolo.

-DBZ-

"Are you guys seeing this; Piccolo's actually winning, he may actually beat the Saiyan!" Krillin's optimistic words failed to resonate with Gohan, who simply furrowed his brow. "He's doing good right now, but only time will tell if he's able to keep this up." The demi-Saiyan stern face softened as he turned to his mother. "What do you think about Piccolo's chances?" The Ox king's daughter's face hardened as she pondered it briefly. "I don't know, but he's doing good at the moment. I hope he can keep this up for _all_ our sakes." Gohan nodded. "Me too."

-DBZ-

The disgruntled Saiyan frowned, as his frustration began to mount. The seemingly revived Namekian was keeping up, and even slightly beating him; it was inconceivable! How had the Namekian amassed such strength, in such a short amount? The so called 'senzu' beans only revived health, not strength as far as he knew; so how did he get so powerful all of a sudden? The Saiyan let out another enervated growl, the Namekian was slowly warring him down, if he didn't act fast; he was done for.

Slapping away another Ki blast, he distanced himself. He needed a plan of action; he couldn't continue like this. He momentarily thought about asking Vegeta, but instantly thought of the prince's response. _Nappa you ignescent fool, do you need my hand to guide you in all you activities, this is YOU FIGHT. You're an elite warrior; act like one. Don't bother me with foolish pleas for help again! _Nappa winced, even in his mind Vegeta's words still stung.

He was not much of a strategist, concocting plans was not one of his strong points. He was usually just the brawn; Vegeta did all the thinking for him, even in battle. He sighed as his thinking gears rolled into motion. So far in the short fight, the Namekian had almost solely used Ki based techniques; but why? His previous style of attack had been vastly different.

The Namekian had preferred, hand to hand combat, and used Ki techniques only when he'd seen an opening for them. But all of a sudden his style had switched up after he'd been temporarily knocked out. Frowning, Nappa focused even harder. His aversion to Ki techniques, coupled with the Namekian's frequent use of them; what did this all mean? Blocking another Ki beam, his mind instantly clicked; of course how hadn't he seen it.

The Namekian was capitalizing on his own glaring weakness; his apprehension to Ki techniques. The Namekian must of figured it out; but how? Nappa instantly discarded the thought and rushed into battle; the time for thinking was over. The Namekian's eyes widened, at the sudden change in strategy. Summoning Ki to his hand, he quickly attempted to discharge Ki from his hands.

Piccolo never finished, and was bashed by Nappa's fists. Still shocked at the turn of events, he had no time to react when Nappa's knee dug itself inside the confines of his gut. A spit- laden gasp escaped his lips, as he clutched his stomach. Finishing the quick combo off, Nappa summoned a massive amount of Ki to his fingers tips, and relinquished it. A gargantuan explosion, filled with Piccolo's cries of agony flooded the sky

"_**PICCOLO**_!"

-DBZ-

_**Otherworld**_

He could he see, Goku could finally see the check in desk in the distance. Summoning the _**Kaio-ken **_technique once more, his aura burst to life. His muscles bulged, as his speed once again doubled. The already diminutive distance, was cut in half as he quickly arrived at the check-in station. Landing on the cement floor, he quickly looked around for ways to get to Earth. He immediately remembered another forgotten variable; his transportation back to the living realm. He frowned, inwardly cursing his luck; how was he supposed to get back now?

_Goku! _

The WMAT champion instantly turned, hoping to locate the owner of the voice.

_Goku!_

Once more the booming voice was heard, turning around he tried once more to locate its owner.

_Goku! It's me King Kai, I'm communicating with you telepathically._ Goku nodded, motioning the Kai to precede. _Kami should be there in a few minutes to pick you up; he's currently attending to some last minute errands. Just stay put he'll be there to get you soon enough._ Goku's face scrunched, displeased with the waiting time, but responded with a telepathic _ok_. King Kai promptly severed the telekinetic link, but not before wishing his protégé good luck.

_Good luck with battle against the Saiyans, you'll need it. Keep in contact with me if you need anything._

_Will do king Kai, I'll defiantly make sure too._

_Alright then, good luck and goodbye._

_The same to you too _

The link abruptly disconcerted, leaving Goku wondering what to with these extra few reaming moments.

"Goku!"

The young Saiyan looked around; hadn't King Kai already severed the telepathic connection? "Over here Goku!" He turned and glanced in the direction of the voice. He nearly collapsed as he saw the owner of the voice; Tien! He immediately ran over and embraced his friend.

"What are you doing here Tien?" the Triclops chuckled as he responded. "Isn't it obvious Goku? I'm dead!" Goku leapt back in shock. "Your dead? But how?" Tien flashed him a quick smile, before he recanted the past events. After a few minutes his story ended.

"Wow that's some story Tien; that Saiyan seems awfully powerful."

"He is Goku, you'd better watch out; his companion's even more powerful!" Goku's eyebrows leapt up at this, but not out of fright but out of pure excitement. "Man I can't wait, this fight seems like it'll be a lot of fun." Tien sweat dropped at his friend's expression. How could he possibly be excited to fight a Saiyan who had killed him, and Yamcha?

"You sure have changed Goku, you power is off the charts! You not even at full strength and I can feel the energy radiating off of you!" Goku flashed him a modest smile. "It's all thanks to King Kai, his training methods are incredible! After only one year look at what I've achieved!" Tien nodded, agreeing with Goku. If this 'King Kai' as he'd called him, was able to produce these types of results, then maybe he needed to pay him a visit.

"Hey Tien, you said Yamcha died too right? Then where is he?" Tien's burrow frowned; he honestly didn't know.

"I think I can answer your question, young Saiyan." The two warriors instantly looked up at the massive desk, and gazed upon King Yemma. The massive ogre flashed Goku a smile before he continued. "I see you've completed your training; very impressive. You know besides me, you're the only other person to have done so right?" Goku simply nodded. "Don't be modest, that's quite an accomplishment; you should be very proud. Now as for your question, your friend Yamcha, along with another mortal, Chiaotzu I think, they've gone to seek training from King Kai." Tien's eyes widened at his statement; Chiaotzu was dead too?

"Forgive my interjection, King…"

"King Yemma, my name is King Yemma.'"

"Of course, forgive my interjection King Yemma, but how did Chiaotzu arrive first, when I was the second person to be killed by Nappa?" King Yemma simply smiled. "Oh I thought you knew?"

"Knew what, King Yemma?"

"Triclops's deaths vary from normal extraterrestrial or mortal deaths."

"How so?"

King Yemma simply smiled again. "You see a Triclops's soul is made up of vastly different parts, than a normal soul. You see a normal soul is up of 50% spiritual energy (Ki) and 50% physical energy (Chi). But a Triclops's soul is made up of 50% spiritual energy and 50% Psi energy _**(#2)**_."

"Psi?"

King Yemma sighed in frustration. "Yes Psi energy, I guess I need to explain that too. Psi energy is the energy most of the universe is created from. It is a very dangerous and volatile type of energy, seeing as how it's what the universe is made of. Very few races have Psi in their soul, and there's no way to create or make it; you must be born with it. Triclops's just like the Kai's have 50% Psi in their souls. When a Kai or a Triclops dies, their souls Psi energy must be returned to the universe, in order to uphold its structure." Tien nodded and motioned for King Yemma to continue.

"Your soul arrived here late because the Universe was taking back its energy. Psi is the most dangerous form of energy and only a few can use it. In fact there have only been ten recorded people, in this realm, who have managed to master it." Tien waited to respond, soaking up all the information.

"Why didn't I learn this before? I have the capability to use the most powerful and dangerous type of energy in the known Universe, and I never knew this before." Tien's face scrunched, how much other information didn't he know about his race?

"Wow Tien that's amazing, you have the potential to be one of the most power warriors in the Universe!" Tien's face softened at this, before King Yemma shattered the idea. "Like I said Tien, only ten recorded people in this realm have ever master Psi. In order for you to learn how to use your Psi you'll need to either seek out a Kai or a Triclops." Tien frowned; he couldn't possibly seek out a Triclops since he didn't know where they were. His best option would be to seek out King Kai.

"I guess I'll have to just seek out King Kai, I don't know any Triclops as it is."

"Good decision young Triclops, King Kai is well versed in in the training of all races. He should know what to do." King Yemma stroked his beard. "So I'm guessing you'll be wanting to traverse snake way?"

"Snake way?" a large tick mark appeared besides the side of King Yemma's head. "_**DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU EVERYTHING**_?" The startled Triclops leapt back, jumping into Goku's shaky arms. "Snake Way is the road to King Kai's planet. It's a very treacherous road, and only two people have made it all the way there. Those two people being myself and the Saiyan holding you." Goku let out a light chuckle as he dropped Tien to the ground. "So what do you say, do you want to travel snake way?"

Tien thought for a moment, before he replied with a bold yes. "Good. Now as for your travel, my assistant will drive you to the road; it is after all a one million kilometer long journey."

"_**One-one…one million kilometers**_?" Tien nearly fainted as he heard the length of the trip. "C'mon Tien it's not that long, I made it back and forth in a year. It shouldn't take you that long especially when you learn how to use your Psi." Goku chuckled as Tien remained paralyzed, still in shock at the sheer length of the trip."

"Oh…oh….ok I'll still do it. I have to learn to control my powers and more about my race anyway."

"Alright Tien! With the power you already have now, your strength will surely triple when you train with King Kai!" Tien smiled at Goku's enthusiasm, now fully assured. "But damn it where's Kami? He's supposed to have been here by now!" an annoyed sigh escaped Goku's lips; he was tired of waiting.

"King Yemma how many minutes has it been?"

"It's been five minutes Goku."

Goku nearly fell over as he heard the length; it had been five minutes and Kami still wasn't here? "When I see Kami I'm going to…." Goku's words were cut off as a blinding light appeared before King Yemma's desk.

"Goku I'm sorry for being late, there were some pressing matters that needed my attention. Grab my hand and let's go!" Goku stood still greatly surprised by Kami's abrupt appearance. Finally after a few seconds he responded. "Alright let's go; I've been waiting to fight these Saiyans for a whole year!" Goku grabbed the guardian of Earth's hands and turned to face Tien.

"Goodbye Tien, I hope you get to King Kai's planet soon. I'll see you soon after I've defeated the Saiyan's! Good luck and goodbye!" With those final words, Goku vanished from sight.

"That Goku sure is an interesting mortal. I've never felt such energy from being around another being, not even from the Kai's themselves."

"I know what you mean; Goku just has this special aura around him. I'm sure everything on Earth's going to be fine; now that it's in his hands. I hope he beats the Saiyan's for all of our sakes."

"Me too. Though it's against the rules to interfere in mortal affairs, I can still side with a certain factor. I hope he wins and comes out victorious." There was a brief moment of silence, as the two beings contemplated the outcome of the battle. "Now as for your trip, you' better get going. If Goku's words are true, the Saiyan's will be defeated shortly." Tien blanched at the thought of traversing the million kilometer long road.

"_**I SAID MOVE! HURRY UP I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY**_!" Tien gulped and quickly ran over to where King Yemma was pointing. He had feeling this trip on snake way would be an extremely long trip.

_**To be continued….**_

**A:/N:****There's chapter twelve, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was surprised at how efficiently I worked these three past days to get done (Props to myself). I noticed that I usually update every Sunday, so expect that trend to continue. The chapter will come out next Sunday, so please wait for it. **

**I've received multiple ideas about the humans transformations in this story; but i still can't decide. if you have any more idead please feel free to PM me about them. Also remember to fill out my poll; this present one and the one i'll be coming out with.  
**

**After watching Dragonball I realized how completely awesome Piccolo was. He still is, but the way he was portrayed at the end of Dragonball, makes him look ridiculously cool. Why can't Piccolo be good and still be like he once was? **

**There's no reason he can't, so I reworked his and the rest of the Earth's heroes fight against Nappa. I hope it was to your liking, and I hope I didn't overpower him. but anyway I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Remember to Review! All reviews are Welcome.**

**Help me reach my goal of getting 100 Reviews, I only need 21 more.**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

_**Chapter Notes: **_

_**(#1): **_Nappa had previously had an encounter with one of Frieza's elite soldiers (Cui). He was thoroughly beaten, and embarrassed by Cui. (A/N: The organization of the plate trade origination will be much different, but that's info for another chapter.)

_**(#2): **_Psi is psychic energy. In the DBZ: A Warriors Path Universe, Psi is the building block if the Universe. Psi is extremely dangerous to control and use. The ten recorded people, who mastered Psi, in this realm, will be revealed later on. Psi is 50% of Triclops soul. When Triclops's die, their Psi energy must be returned to stabilize the Universe.

**Technique List:**

_**Bakuhatsuha: **__"Explosion Wave" _

_**Zanzōken: **__"After-image Technique"_

_**Bakuhatsuha: **__"Explosion Wave"_

_**Kōsengan: **__"Eye Laser"_

_**Kaio-ken: **__"Fist of the World King"_

_**Gekiretsu Kōdan: **__"Light Grenade"_

_**Kaikōsen: "Antenna Beam" **__A bolt of electricity fired from the antennae. _The attack Piccolo uses against Nappa after the Gekiretsu Kōdan

**Power Levels **

Piccolo (Senzu bean): 7,500

Gohan: 4,700

Krillin: 5,000

Chichi: 5,000

Goku: 9,000

Tien: 6,500

King Yemma: 400,000 (**A/N:** another change in power levels. King Yemma is the most powerful ogre, and resides over everyone's soul. He has to be powerful to defend himself against anyone who may attack him, like Raditz did.)

Goku (_**Kaio-ken **_**x2**):18,000

Nappa: 15,000

Vegeta (relaxed): 21,000


	13. The End Of An Era

**Written: 2/23/12-2/26/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I REALLY dislike school; it's the bane of my existence. Every day is mundane and boring; I can't imagine doing this for four more years in college (Ugh). But anyway enough with my problems, it's been a tough week, but I'm dealing with it.**

**This week I revisited a lot of the story I read back in middle school and I started feeling extremely nostalgic. It's crazy how time flies some the authors whose works I used to read are now grown with kids; that's incredible. I already feel old, even though I still have two years left of being a teen. It also re-sparked some diminishing fuel I had left for this chapter. This is probably going to be the last and longest story I'll ever write, so I want to make it amazing.**

**I also noticed I lost a lot of reviewers during that 1 year span when I abandoned the story; PLEASE COME BACK! I miss having them review the story.**

**Anyway here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, Vegetrunks, Jokermask18, and Genescritor, for reviewing my story, Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **I'm going to use your idea and combination of other ideas given to me from other reviewers. This may be my story, but reviewers have a huge amount of power and pull on this story; it is after all for you (The reviewer's) pleasure.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.

_**Chapter Cover: **__Goku races through the sky, to Paprika wasteland._

**Chapter 11: The End Of An Era**

**-Age 762 November 4th**

Sweat rolled from Piccolo's brow, as he gazed into the furious Saiyan's eyes. So far the third round of the titanic battle had been even. Though Piccolo's strategy involving heavy amounts Ki based techniques had been discovered and negated, he'd still managed to keep pace with the formidable Saiyan. Ducking underneath a jab, Piccolo lunged out slamming his arm into the Saiyan's abdomen.

The Saiyan's stomach twitched, as slight pain echoed through this abdomen. Unfazed from the blow, he returned to his furious assault. Withdrawing his fist, he cocked it back, summoning as much strength as he could into it. Piccolo's eyes instantly widened; he knew firsthand, the results of the attack. Smirking, Nappa unleashed his fist, fully intending on lambasting the Namekian.

He was greatly circumvented when his fist only collided with the light wind blowing by. He scowled, and attempted to locate the Namekian, only for him to reappear with his knee dug deeply into his back. He gasped, shouting into the wind, before whipping around and trying to recompense his foe.

His reckless chop was easily evaded, and ducked under, further increasing his rage. His opponent smiled, before he blasted the Saiyan with an uppercut, directly to the chin. Before Nappa could even recompose himself, the Namekian appeared before him, grinning wickedly. That was the last image he saw, before he was sent vaulting through the atmosphere.

After a few hundred yards, the Saiyan collected himself and wiped the smidge of blood slowly trickling down from his nose. His azure aura burst into life, as he rocketed off to reengage the Namekian. Catching sight of the Saiyan's new course of action, Piccolo summoned his own aura and blasted off.

The two warriors met in mid-air, bringing a massive shockwave with them; echoing all the way down to the onlookers below. A sonic boom ripped through the atmosphere as two warriors zipped through the sky, clashing and crashing into one another. Hundreds of attacks were thrown, and blocked, leaving no clear winner of the supersonic skirmish.

Finally after several minutes the supersonic engagement ended, as the two warriors visibly repapered in the sky. They shared an exasperated smile, before the charged at one another with fists cocked back. The two attacks met, sending the opposite warrior flying back in the other direction.

Quickly collecting himself, Nappa dashed back over to Piccolo. The Namekian strained as he narrowly blocked the Saiyan's fist, having just enough time to put up a guard. The Saiyan was unceasing and promptly assaulted the Namekian with dozens of jabs, the last one finally tearing through his guard. Nappa's fist came crashing down on his face, leaving a distinct imprint as it landed.

Still reeling from the blow, Piccolo attempted to retaliate against his foe. A shaky fist was thrown, and promptly captured. Piccolo squirmed, as he tried desperately to escape the Saiyan's tightening grasp. It was to no avail as Saiyan quickly kneed him in the gut, immediately putting an end to the struggle.

With the oxygen knocked from his lungs, Piccolo was powerless to stop the Saiyan's quick and brutal bombardment of blows. With a final elbow drop, the Namekian was knocked into the obscure distance, hundreds of yards away from Nappa.

Piccolo gargled as he hacked up a tremendous amount of blood. That last combo had been painful to say the least. His raw physical strength had been the main reason he'd wanted to avoid close range combat. Unfortunately for him though, it was no longer an option. The only thing he could do now was slug it out with the massive Saiyan.

Commanding Ki to his finger tips, the Namekian formed a luteous ball of energy in his hands. Charging towards the Saiyan, Piccolo quickly discharged the beam. The Saiyan caught it with ease, on promptly chuckled at the seemingly weak attack. His face and mood darkened, as the ball expanded and promptly exploded in his face.

_That little telekinetic's attack actually proved to be useful._ Capitalizing on the situation, Piccolo summoned more Ki beams, and promptly discharged them upon the Saiyan. A multitude of explosions followed, as the attack detonated and further expanded, the already massive cloud of smoke in the several minutes of successive explosions, the Namekian's assault ceased.

Not a second later, Nappa's hands shot out, wiping away the smoke covering him. His veins bulged, in pure agitation to the Namekian's attack. Without uttering a word, he leapt on his stunned opponent. His elbow scrapped against Piccolo's face, as he smacked the Namekian, in every direction possible. Retreating slightly, Nappa summoned Ki to fingertips and dug his fingers in the Namekian's gut.

Piccolo's mouth hung open in shock, as luteous explosion rocked his insides, sending him flying in the opposite direction. A trail of smoke followed, as he finally halted to a stop. Dispersing the smoke with his hand, he was greeted with the sight of the massive Saiyan charging towards him. He readied himself the best he could; but to no avail. The Saiyan arrived, slamming full speed into him, leaning with his right forearm.

The pain Piccolo felt was immediate but short, as Nappa quickly followed up with a pair of jabs. Though slightly dazed, Piccolo was still able to block and parry most of the blow; the ones that did land though, brought a tremendous amount of pain. After a few minutes of tossing largely ineffective blows, Nappa conceded and proceeded to switch his strategy.

Stepping back slightly he lunged forward, with a more powerful, Ki encased fist. Piccolo narrowly dodged, ducking underneath it, by mere inches, and sprang up with an uppercut to the Saiyan's jaw. The Saiyan's altitude elevated slightly, before Piccolo, who had vanished and reappeared above him, axe handle smashed him away.

Nappa spiraled towards the ground, passing through several clouds, before his flight ended. Shaking his head, he peered upward, towards the Namekian who appeared to be forming some sort of Ki beam in his hands. The Saiyan's intuition was correct t as the Namekian's attack fully formed, and was launched towards him.

"_**Makankōsappō!"**_

The luteolous spiraling beam of searing energy descended towards the Saiyan, who merely smiled. As the beam finally converged upon him, and was mere inches from colliding with his face; he slapped it away. Piccolo gawked, jaw hanging in an amazed stupor, tremendously shocked at he watched his attack soar in the direction Nappa had slapped it in. His astonishment was abruptly cut short, as Nappa appeared in front of him.

His amazement had caused him to lose sight of his opponent, who was all too happy to capitalize on the mistake. Piccolo's ribcage nearly imploded, as Nappa's fist dug into his abdomen. A boisterous shout escaped the Namekian's lungs, as another fist invaded his stomach. Several of Piccolo's bones collapsed under the pressure, further increasing his torment.

The Saiyan flashed a quick grin, before he abruptly smashed his skull into Piccolo's face. The Namekian's head instantly snapped back, only to be pulled back forward, as Nappa grabbed his head. Elevating his leg, Nappa slammed the Namekian's head into his knee. The effects were immediate, as red liquid began gushing from the now broken Namekian's nose.

Smirking at the damage, the Saiyan coiled his fist back, and unleashed it upon the vulnerable Namekian's face. With a colossal clap of thunder, the Namekian was sent vaulting in the opposite direction.

-DBZ-

"Things aren't looking so good for Piccolo; do you think we should intervene?" Krillin's voice echoed, as voiced the thoughts of the warriors present. Chichi turned, facing him with a conflicted face. "It was his decision to fight alone, he choose to do this. But then again the beating he's suffering is unbearable; jumping in would be a reasonable choice of action." Gohan scowled, frowning at the thought of his mentor needing their help.

"Piccolo is warrior of pride; he would never allow his honor to be soiled by our interference. He won't accept our help unless he's absolutely on his last breath, or he's about to die. Even then he'll be reluctant to accept our aid; he'll only view it as interference. Piccolo's the one who taught me about a warrior's spirit."

_-Flashback-_

"Gohan! What was that pitiful excuse for an attack you just attempted?" the Demi-Saiyan shriveled, as the Namekian's figure seemingly grew, eclipsing the sun. "I…I…I...I don't know sensei…it was the best attempt I could give." His voice wavered, as he trembled at the sight of enraged Namekian. Piccolo scowled, completely unsatisfied with the adolescents response.

"Child where is you warrior spirit, your warrior pride!" The Halfling was perplexed, at his mentor's words. "War…warrior's sprit?" the Namekian grunted, further increasing the child's growing fear. Recognizing his anger and frustration was getting him nowhere, Piccolo calmed himself. Taking ax deep breath he leaned down and grabbed the boy's arm. Tugging it forcefully, he pulled the boy to his feet. "Stand." His words were icy, but empty of negative emotions.

The still dismayed child did as told and stood, legs trembling as he did so. "Boy look at me." The child was unresponsive. "_**I SAID LOOK AT ME**_!" the abrupt jump in decibels immediately caught the boy's attention, and he turned and faced his sensei. "Good, I see yelling is the only way to gain your feeble attention." The child gulped, further annoying the Namekian.

"Look at the sky boy, tell me what you see." The boys faced scrunched into a perturbed frown, before he answered his master. "I see clouds, the sun, the birds, and the blue atmosphere. But I don't understand what any of this has to do with…." The Namekian waved him off, satisfied with his answer. "You only the physical boy, if you look hard enough you'll see the souls of the deceased floating around." Gohan's eyebrows leapt up.

"Deceased…people?"

"Yes, the deceased, those souls that float around are the souls of the people who are unable to find peace." Gohan blinked at this. "How do you know, how can you even see this?" Piccolo turned to him, slightly smiling. "You know Kami right?" the boy instantly shook his head, his father and mother had taken him to visit the guardian of Earth numerous times. "He and I were once the same being, in essence we still are but we share different physical bodies." The boy gawked; he knew there was something peculiar about his Namekian's appearance.

"Originally my father, King Piccolo was separated from Kami. My father was the embodiment of evil in his essence. As he split himself from my father, his soul was purified. Though they were separate beings, they remained attached, as they still shared the same soul. When your father killed my father, he gave birth to me as he died." Gohan's eyes widened, his father had murdered Piccolo's father?

"Why'd my father kill your father?" Piccolo frowned, before he composed a response. "Because my father was evil incarnate, his wicked deeds are comparable to none, the Earth has seen." Gohan's eyebrows once again leapt; Piccolo's father was evil? "My father's evil deeds eventually caught up to him, as Goku repaid him for all the death and destruction he'd caused. As I said before, as he died, he gave birth to me." Gohan was completely perplexed now, Piccolo's father was able to give birth; but he thought only women could do that. "But I thought only women could do that?" A large tick mark appeared on the side of the Namekian's face as he fumed; having to remind himself that the boy was only four. "My father was asexual, meaning he didn't need a woman to procreate. Though I doubt that even if he was able to do so by conventional means, that a woman would have done such a thing, with a being as evil as evil as him." Gohan blinked, still perplexed but decided to leave it alone.

"But as I was saying my father kept many of Kami's supernatural abilities, and they trickled down to me. I have multiple abilities which no human posses. I am able to see the hovering souls of those who are deceased. I've viewed their tortured souls, crying in agony as they fail to find peace." Gohan's legs trembled as he heard of the restless spirits.

"Most of these souls are warriors who fought in times past, in the ancient times long before yours, or my existence, the planet Earth was full of savages. War and strife ran rampant, as wars were constantly fought throughout the globe. One day the greatest battle that has ever been fought occurred, involving nearly every being on this planet, human animal, and whatever else. The battle was fierce, with bloodshed that hasn't been seen since then. The battle nearly consumed the world and nearly destroyed _everything_ on this planet." Gohan leaned in intensely listening to his mentors words.

"All hope appeared lost for the Earth until a valiant warrior appeared on the battlefield. He was magnificent, his aura emitted light that eclipsed even the sun's own. With a flick of a finger he ended the battle. He dispelled all the wickedness that was present on the planet. he brought peace, but only for a limited time, as you can see the Earth is in turmoil once more _**(#1)**_." Gohan's eyes widened at his master's words. There was person that powerful?

"Sensei, do you know who that warrior was?" Piccolo simply shook his head. "No I don't but legend says he was god. As quickly as he appeared and brought peace; he vanished, but not before leaving a set of instructions or rules. The original form of these rules are now lost, but the instructions are still there. The main instruction he left was to have a warrior's spirit." Gohan blinked, utterly perplexed.

"You may be wondering how having a warrior's sprit, has anything to do with rules to live by."Gohan fervently nodded. "Back then as I stated before, the Earth was a violent, war torn planet; chaos and destruction ran rampant. The sole focus on the earthlings mind; was fighting. They didn't have valor, pride or courage. They fought by cowardly, charlatan means. The warrior realized the only language they understood was violence. Understanding that, he decided the only way to change them was to change their style and means of fighting." Pausing Piccolo took a deep breath before he continued.

"By teaching them the code of a warrior, he imparted them with the knowledge to change themselves. The most important rule to a warrior is upholding the warrior's spirit. Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honor and Loyalty, are the seven virtues of the warrior's spirit. A warrior must uphold _**ALL **_these commandments, to be considered a true warrior. Today you displayed none of those traits; you were cowardly, afraid, weak, and most of all dishonest. You resorted to trickery to defeat me; you disappointed me." The Demi-Saiyan hung his head low in shame. Piccolo snorted, before continuing.

"You're so easily discouraged, humph it's shameful." The Halfling's head hung down even lower. The Namekian's eyebrow rose at this. "Don't fret child, I was once like you. Not too long ago I had all the traits you displayed today. When I fought your father I was like that I was…evil. I'm not exactly a good person, but I've changed enough to point that I'm not like my father." Gohan's eyes rose up in hope. "You must _**NEVER **_display these traits again; it's a shame to all true warriors' memories." Gohan smiled, and shook his head fervently.

"Good. Now let's return to the cave it's getting dark."

_-End Flashback-_

"Piccolo's pride and warrior spirit won't allow for our help; he'll either fight or die by his own strength." Gohan said finishing his flashback.

Krillin and Chichi remained still, shocked at what Gohan had told them. They would have never guessed Piccolo was that knowledgeable or wise; it most likely came from Kami. They shook their heads, stirring from their stupor. They'd respect Piccolo's wishes even if it killed him.

"I understand Gohan, but I'll interfere if Piccolo's about to die. The warrior's spirit and virtues are important to uphold; but not at the cost of the Dragonballs." Gohan's eyes widened; he'd completely ignored that variable. If Piccolo died, Kami died meaning the Dragonballs would vanish…_**forever**_! "I….I…I completely forgot about that. If Piccolo dies, the others can't return to life! Dang it; what should we do?" Chichi frowned, as she too had completely forgotten about the Dragonballs.

"We can't allow Piccolo to die…No matter what! I'm not going to let Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu remain dead! I'm not going to allow Piccolo to die!" Gohan frowned, as Krillin nodded in agreement. He was caught in a dilemma; obey his master's wishes or do what's best for his friends. His face returned to its normal indifferent disposition, as he spoke. "The battle isn't over yet; Piccolo still has a chance to win; though it may be very _slim_. If he's totally _defeated_ and on his _deathbed_, then I'll interfere." Krillin and Chichi nodded, satisfied with his decision.

"I guess Piccolo will just have to slug this one out."

-DBZ-

Piccolo grunted as Nappa's fist once again submerged itself in the confines of his stomach. a spit-laden gasp escaped his lips, as oxygen escaped his lungs. His pain intensified as Nappa finished his combo off with a tremendous caesious Ki blast. It exploded harshly against his rigid skin, sending him rocketing towards the ground below. A clap of thunder echoed as he landed, imbedded in a crater. He quickly stumbled to his feet, as he saw massive Saiyan descend upon him.

Tightening his fingers into a fist, he mustered Ki to his hand. A large vermillion Ki blast rocketed towards the Saiyan, who simply smiled. He swatted it away, sending it soaring into a nearby mountain, which instantly collapsed as it arrived. Turning his attention back to the battlefield, he discovered his opponent had vanished. He frowned briefly, before he settled himself mid-way between the sky and the ground.

This wasps a reoccurring event in his battle with the Namekian. He would simply vanish and reappear seconds late; all he had to do now was wait. His assumptions were proven correct, as Piccolo reappeared behind him, launching a fist at his seemingly unprotected backside. The Saiyan instantly turned around, latching on to the Namekian's green appendage. Turning he violently tugged the Namekian's arm along with him.

Gaining enough velocity, he threw the Namekian high into the sky, and rocketed off to meet him. Piccolo had no time to recompose himself, as the Saiyan instantly appeared before him. he saw the Saiyan's arm move, and felt pain echo throughout his face. his arm move, just as quickly, and the pain intensified across the Namekian's face.

A forearm scarped across his face, sending him flying across the atmosphere. His flight never stopped as Nappa appeared on his side, bringing his hands together, he slammed them down on the Namekian. A shockwave reverberated as the Namekian plummeted to the ground below. A strange felling moved throughout his body, as Piccolo felt himself propel upwards. He screamed as he looked down, and noticed the Saiyan's feet in his stomach. Multiple bones snapped, as he vaulted back towards the sky.

There was a brief pause in the battle, as the pain throughout Piccolo's body ceased. Shaking the cobwebs, he opened his eyes to discover a massive beam of light headed his way.

"_**Chou Makouhou!**_"

A tremendous gust of wind washed over the battlefield, as the blast collided. A massive explosion followed, wiping the cloud of smoke away. Nappa smirked at his handiwork, thinking he killed the Namekian. His eyes widened as the dispersing smoke relived, an unharmed Piccolo encased in an energy shield. The Namekian frowned as he dropped his shield.

"I'm…not…done…yet!"

-DBZ-

Goku's azure aura blazed as he raced through the sky. He was thankful to home, back on planet Earth. Speeding expeditiously, he took time to inhale the foreign scents and smells he had missed, while he was in the Otherworld. He smiled, as the multiple scents filled his nostrils; there was no place like home. Stirring from his nostalgia, his mind returned to his present mission.

He hoped Chichi and Gohan were still alive. From what he knew Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Tien had all died, by the Saiyan's hands. He assumed Piccolo was still breathing since Kami was alive. He hoped his wife and child were doing well; he would be there soon.

Pausing a chill went down his spine; something bad was about to happen. Frowning, he closed his eyes and sensed to massive power levels fighting each other. Was it possible that they were more than two Saiyans? No, he quickly discarded the thought. If they were more than two Saiyan's why would they be fighting each other?

The energy signal was vague, but familiar at the same time. he closed his eyes, focusing even more intensely on that one specific power level. His eyes instantly shot open, as he realized who it was; Piccolo! His power level was now gargantuan! One year had really done wonders for his power. It was massive, but his opponent's power level clearly dwarfed him.

He could sense that Piccolo was putting up a commendable fight, but his power was dropping by the second. His opponent's power level remained the same, and even seemed to be steadily rising. He estimated that the Namekian had maybe five to ten minutes before he was completely drained of energy. He had to get there soon! If Piccolo died, Kami died, meaning no more Dragonballs to resurrect their deceased friends. Goku shouted, as his aura burst back into life.

"Hold on Piccolo, I'm coming. Just give me a few more seconds!"

-DBZ-

"**_AHH_**!"

Piccolo shouted, as his forearm crashed into Nappa's forearm. A shockwave erupted, and echoed as the two clashed. Jumping back, the pair lashed out with a pair of quick jabs, which were quickly negated by each other's own assault. After a minute of fruitless fighting, the pair retreated once more. Their stern gazes met briefly, as they took time to inhale.

"How long can you keep this up Namekian? Your power is steadily decreasing; I know you can feel it. Your punches lack the intensity they held earlier on during our battle. I'd estimate you have a few minutes before your completely drained." Nappa grinned as Piccolo scowled at his words.

As much as it hurt his pride, Piccolo knew the words were true; his power was steadily decreasing, he didn't have much time left. "Shut up and fight, I have more than enough power left to defeat you!" Nappa merely chuckled at the Namekian; he was begging to get under his skin. His chuckling was cut short, as Piccolo abruptly lashed out with a fist to his gut.

A heavy gasp was heard, followed by an abrupt laugh. "Hahaha your truly running out of energy, that punch was _**weak**_! I think it's time I ended this _pitiful_ battle. Prepare to feel the unadultered strength of an Elite _**Saiyan**_!" Piccolo's brow furrowed, the Saiyan's threats and words during the battle had been largely unfounded, but his present facial expression was dead serious. Capitalizing on the momentary distraction, he backpedalled several yards away, from the now smiling Saiyan.

_What could he possibly be smiling about now? He's already at his maximum and I've managed to keep up with him. Whatever plan or strategy he's concocting, doesn't appear to be good. The sky's darkening again, wait…Oh No! _

Piccolo halted his thoughts as an aurulent lightning bolt descended from the sky and struck Nappa. This scene had previously been played at the beginning of the battle, when the Saiyan had been powering up. His power had soared to new heights, and his transformation was only ceased when the other diminutive Saiyan, Had told him to stop. The number of bolts quickly multiplied, and eclipsed the now melanic sky.

The palpitating in Piccolo's chest quickened; this was not a feeling the Namekian had experienced in a long time. He had an ominously bad feeling about the Saiyan's technique.

-DBZ-

"Hey look at that!" Gohan's stretched out, pointing to the now pitch black sky. "I think the Saiyan's preparing that same technique he used when he first arrived. "That's bad news for Piccolo then, because that technique nearly killed us all." Krillin said as he turned facing the direction of the Demi-Saiyan's finger. "Piccolo's in store for a huge fight, that Saiyan's power is about to triple!"

-DBZ-

Goku's flight was again halted, as he observed the atrous sky. The once azure sky, had been replaced by jet black light, filled with thousand of descending aurulent bolts of lightning. His eyes widened, as he felt one of the combatants energy level spike to new heights. Whoever it was, it was defiantly not Piccolo, as he felt the Namekian's power level slowly decrease. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, as he felt the Saiyan's power level nearly double.

Summoning his aura back to life, he decided he needed to get to the battle immediately; Piccolo had few remaining moments to live.

-DBZ-

Piccolo floated, shocked at the power Nappa was emitting. He'd thought the Saiyan had previously maxed out, but his assumptions had been wrong. The Saiyan power level now dwarfed his; his already slim chances were now almost completely diminished. He growled, as he balled his fist; he couldn't give up.

"Are you prepared to die, Namekian?"

Nappa was now covered in an aegis of sparkling lighting, which pulsated randomly throughout his body. Piccolo scowled as he glared into the Saiyan's eyes; he wouldn't concede. "Your arrogance is going to be the death of you Saiyan. How many times do I have to tell you…_**I'M NOT DONE YET**_!" Summoning the remaining Ki he had left, Piccolo lashed out, at his still gloating opponent.

Nappa smirked, allowing the fist to land on his cheek. A shockwave reverberated, but the Saiyan felt nothing. Twisting his face slightly, he looked down at the Namekian. "Really? Is that all? What a pitiful attack. Let me recompense you!" Nappa abruptly thrust his fist forward, slamming it directly in the Namekian's face. Piccolo was sent flying thousands of yards away, until Nappa's eyes couldn't locate him.

Piccolo flight eventually came to halt, as he neared collision with a mountain. There were no words to adequately describe the tremendous amount of pain that attack had caused. Shaking his head, he turned and surveyed his surroundings. The landscape was vague, but familiar; he questioned where he was. Peering straight ahead, his eyes focused in on a figure rocketing through the sky. As his eyes zoomed in, he realized it was Nappa.

Recollecting himself, Piccolo blasted off to meet The Saiyan in mid-air; frowning as he drew near. He was sent rocketing back, as his fist was evaded and recompensed. He quickly collected himself, just in time to receive a knee to the gut. His knees buckled as Nappa retracted his knee, and immediately replaced it with a pair of fists.

Gasps, filled with blood escaped his lips as Piccolo received the blows. After what felt like an eternity, Nappa retreated, but not before leaving Piccolo a gift, in the form of a massive Ki beam. The pain was mind blowing, Piccolo felt something tear; looking down he noticed a missing appendage. He screamed as he noticed his missing arm, all to the amusement of Nappa.

-DBZ-

"Mr. Popo come near." The genie instantly did as he was told, and approached Kami. "Mr. Popo, I fear I don't have much time left, I can feel Piccolo's power steadily deteriorating." The genie's face twisted into a scowl. "Kami don't say that, you know Goku's back, he'll arrive at the battlefield soon; you won't die!" The aged deity merely flashed his long time caretaker a sad smile.

"I wish I could place faith in your words, but Piccolo's power is dispersing fast. Goku will not arrive in time; I'm sorry Mr. Popo, but my time is nearly up." Tears slid down the genie's face as he looked into his master's eyes. "No! you can't die; the world needs Kami! What will the Earth do without you; without the Dragonballs?"

Kami sighed heavily, before speaking. "You and I both know the world doesn't need me anymore, Mr. Popo. I'm simply a remnant of an era long past gone now; a new era is arising. Except for my creation of the Dragonballs, I've been all but useless to help the Earthlings combat the Saiyans. In my tenor as guardian of the Earth, I've failed multiple times; but this has been my greatest failure. I've allowed the Earth to fall into darkness from outside invaders." Mr. Popo's eyes bubble with more tears.

"The world doesn't need me anymore; my powers already been eclipsed by several warriors now. My use ended once Goku arrived on this planet; he is the next great hope for this planet. I don't mind dying, as long as the Earth is saved; but I fear it will not be so. The Saiyan's posses formidable strength, for which don't know Goku can match. Hopefully everything will work out though. Unfortunately with my death the warriors, and all who have died because of the Saiyan's shall not be revived." Kami frowned, as he began to cry.

"I haven't' done enough to help. The Dragonballs won't be able to help after I'm dead. I'm glad that my last moments will be spent with my most cherished friend though." Kami smiled, wiping his tears. "Mr. Popo as I die, the Earth will enter a new era, just promise me you'll watch over it." The genie instantly nodded, promising to do as told.

"Good. I can die in peace knowing the Earth will be secure in your hands."

-DBZ-

Piccolo's lungs contracted, as he felt his lungs inhale oxygen. The battle with Nappa had gone terribly wrong, and he was now laying in a crater. Looking up, he saw the Saiyan descend from the sky. Landing, Nappa took his precious sweet time to walk over to the exasperated Namekian. Piccolo felt himself get tugged and pulled up. A second later, oxygen began to escape his lungs as Nappa began squeezing his throat.

"Namekian, I'll ask you one final time; where are the Dragonballs?" Piccolo gargled in response, unable to breath. "Of course, I'm joking you; how can you possibly respond like this?" Nappa released his hands from the Namekian's throat, and encased him in a bear hug. Piccolo screamed as the hug tightened, cracking a few bones along the way.

"Once more Namekian, where are the Dragonballs?" Piccolo screamed out of pain, before he finally formed words. "I've…told…you…several times already…I don't know where the Dragonballs are! Even if I did I'd never tell you; you'll never receive my help!" Nappa scowled, clearly frustrated with the Namekian's reluctance to answer his questions.

"Damn it Namekian!" His hug tightened causing Piccolo to cry out in pain. "You know prince Vegeta told me to kill you if you continued being uncooperative. I'm beginning to see there's no avoiding this; prepare to die Namekian!" Piccolo cries intensified as hug tightened to point he was begging to lose consciousness. "Stupid Saiyan, I don't care to die, my death will only help the Earthlings, and be a detriment to you. Kill me if you please, but know my death shall be avenged by my protégé; Gohan. The Halfling as you've called him will avenge me. If not him then Goku will, either way you won't succeed" A cocky smirk escaped Piccolo's lips, further annoying the Saiyan.

"Protégé you say? I guess I'll kill him first then!" Nappa abruptly dropped the Namekian to the ground and proceeded to scan the area, looking for Gohan. He smirked as he located the Halfling, who stood a few hundred yards away. "Since you seem to have so much faith in the boy; let's see how he'll react to this!" Piccolo's eyes widened at his stupid mistake. He should have never told the Saiyan that Gohan was his protégé. "Hold…hold on. I thought your prince was interested in the boy. "He _is _interested in the boy, but if he can't survive this attack; then he's not worthy of the honor to become the prince's servant."

Piccolo scowled, out of fear and anger. Gohan would not be _anyone's _servant or die by the Saiyan's hands; he wouldn't allow it. "I won't allow you to kill or harm the boy!" Nappa laughed at the idea of the Namekian stopping him; in his current condition he couldn't hurt a fly. " Its too late for any of that. I n your current condition, one the Saibamen could take you pout, face it _Namekian_ it's over!" Piccolo's eyes widened to new lengths as he observed Nappa form Ki in hands, in an all too familiar fashion. His mind raced as he recanted past events.

_"__Impact Bomb__!__"_

_A gargantuan light flooded the sky, creating an aurora borealis type affect. The energy expelled from Nappa's palm began rippling through the air like sonar radar. The wave of light eventually reached, and consumed the Earth's heroes. With a final pulsating wave the Earth's heroes were knocked, completely out of the sky._

_"__BOOM__!"_

_As the attack, and dust caused by the attack died down, it revealed a ginormous, gaping hole on the earth's surface._

Piccolo's eyes nearly leapt out of his sockets as he remembered what had happened. The previous time the Saiyan had done it, he had been relativity far way. But at this distance, that attack would surely annihilate everything in its path, including Gohan and the reaming earthlings. Piccolo frowned, contemplating courses of action. If the earthlings died, the Earth was surely done for, as he doubted even Goku could take on the Saiyans. Piccolo instantly realized what he had to do; something he had never done before.

Piccolo looked just in time to see the Saiyan release the massive wave of energy from his hands.

"_**Impact Bomb**__**!**_"

Time seemingly slowed down, as Piccolo mustered all the remaining Ki he had left. Hopping to his feet he quickly ran over to Gohan, faster than even Nappa could see. Standing in front of the boy, he stretched his arms out and shouted. Time seemingly returned to normal, and the beam arrived converging upon the Namekian.

"_**Boom!**_"

A massive explosion erupted and echoed throughout the battlefield, sending Chichi and Krillin tumbling across the plain. As the dust finally died down, Gohan looked up to see the most horrendous sight he had ever seen. His mentor stood in front of him, utterly bruised and scarred. Blood leaked and bored from nearly every part of his body. Flashing Nappa a cocky grin, he slumped to ground, right next to Gohan.

Shock remained plastered on everyone's faces, even Nappa as they observed Piccolo. "Sensei…don't…don't don't die on me!" Gohan shouted, as tears slid down his cheeks. Piccolo smiled weakly. "Go…Gohan…how many times do I have to tell you crying is not meant for the battlefield? Stop it." The Demi-Saiyan instantly wiped his tears and nodded. "Gohan…promise me…promise me that you'll continue my legacy…promise me you'll avenge me. Keep fighting…keep fighting….never give up. Have faith in yourself…you…you have potential. You just like your father" laughing weakly, he hacked up a pint of blood.

"It's incredible how you've changed me. I would have never thought that I…the son of the Oni King would sacrifice himself for a child. You've changed this once black heart of mine. I was reluctant to change…even down to the very end. I resisted the changes happening to me…I even attempted to fight the Saiyan single handedly. What a fool I was, I know I've changed now…for the better…and its all thanks to you. Keep fighting Gohan…and never…ever…give up…" Piccolo's eyelids closed, and head rolled to side; announcing his death.

Gohan's tears burst to life once more; how could he just let his mentor die like that? _**Nappa would pay**_! _**Nappa had to Pay**_!

"That stupid Namekian! I was actually thoroughly enjoying our fight. I can't understand for the life of me, why he would sacrifice himself for a _runt_ like you or this_ putrid_ planet!" Gohan scowled as the Saiyan's voice interrupted his mourning. "He deserved to die anyway; good riddance to the fool!" Nappa spit on the ground, insulting and enraging Gohan.

Standing to his feet, Gohan glared intensely at the Saiyan. He had just insulted his sense's memory. His master, his teacher, his sensei, his _friend_ was dead, all because of the Saiyan before him. his rage intensified as he thought of all of the others who had died. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and all the people in Eastern city had died; all because of the Saiyan in front of him. Unconsciously he began putting his hands on his forehead, and outstretched his palm.

His aura burst to life, as his face reddened with anger. "_**I'LL KILL YOU NAPPPA**_!" The amount of Ki summoned to the Halflings fingertips was staggering. Even Vegeta turned as he sensed the massive output in power. Chichi and Krillin gawked, shocked at the young boy's power; it dwarfed everyone's power, even Nappa.

"_**Masenkō!**_"

The blast rocketed towards the totally stunned Saiyan, bringing with it power that Nappa couldn't hope to rival. Seeing no other course of action but of evade it, Nappa quickly jumped out of the way, allowing the blast to rocket past him. Unfortunately for Vegeta, the blast converged upon him, nearly annihilating him. Sticking out his left hand, the prince's aura burst to life. He caught the blast with relative ease, bu8t the struggle came when he had to withstand not being engulfed by the blast.

Flexing his muscles, he took a step forward. Grasping the blast, he used his other hand to slap it away, sending it soaring into the sky above, where it promptly exploded into a rainbow of light.

The prince's aura dropped back to normal as he relaxed. Frowning he growled in contempt. The Halfling was incredibly powerful, if that last attack had hit, it would surely have killed Nappa. Looking down at his glove, he notice the seething hot burn marks. _To think a child had done this to him, it was inconceivable. The boy definitely had to be his now, he was more valuable than Nappa himself._ Vegeta smirked, if things turned out as they were supposed to, he would have a new addition to his depleted team of fighters. Soon that tyrant would pay by his hands, revenge would be his.

His musings were cut short, as Nappa approached the boy. "That attack would have killed me; luckily I moved fast enough to avoid it." Gohan remained paralyzed in shock, as he watched the gloating Saiyan walk towards him. he had just used all his Ki, in one kill shot attempt; he had nothing left in the tank. His legs trembled as Nappa got closer and closer.

Gohan gulped as he feared what was coming next. The Saiyan would surely kill him and send him to meet his mentor; things weren't looking good."I think it's time for you to die boy. Your far too powerful for your own good; its time you meet your ancestors!" Nappa dropped into a dead sprint and charged full speed at the paralyzed boy.

"Nappa! Hold on don't you dare…."

Vegeta's words went ignored as the Saiyan raced, faster than Krillin or Chichi could arrive to help. Just as the massive Saiyan's fist was about to collide with Gohan's face, a kick came out of nowhere and sent him flying. The Saiyan flew back, thousands of yards away from the boy and crashed into a mountain.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the Saiyan on top of his; but instead he was greeted with an unexpected sight. "Dad!" Gohan jumped for joy as he ran over to his father. Goku quickly dropped the vermillion aura surrounding him, and engulfed his son in a hug.

"It's alright son, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you again."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: There's chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was short. The next chapter will be pretty short too as it'll only be the Goku vs. Nappa fight (Oops spoiler alert). But you can expect the Goku vs. Vegeta chapter to really long.**

**I noticed a mistake I made; I accidentally titled the last chapter 9, when it was supposed to be chapter 10. I'm surprised no one noticed that lol.**

**I can't wait to finally get started on one the most exciting fights in the entire DBZ story; Goku vs. Vegeta. I'm working to make the Goku/Vegeta fight as epic as possible, you can expect that chapter to be massively long and well written, I can't wait.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And also please fill out my new poll; your input will be greatly appreciated**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

(_**#1):**_ The warrior will be revealed in later chapters, he'll play an essential role in the story much later on. (Hint hint he's a _**Kai**_)

**Technique List:**

_**Makankōsappō: **__"Special Beam Cannon"_

_**Chou Makouhou: **__"Mouth Blast"_

_**Impact Bomb: **__is an energy sphere used by Nappa in his battle with Earth's heroes._

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo: 7,500

Piccolo (Weakened): 3,750

Piccolo (about to be killed): 1,000

Goku: 9,000

Goku (Brief _**Kaio-ken)**_: 18,000

Gohan: 4,700

Gohan (_**Masenkō **_fully enraged_**)**_:13,000

Krillin: 5,000

Chichi: 5,000

Nappa: 15,000

Vegeta (relaxed): 21,000

Vegeta (Blocking _**Masenkō)**_: 23,000


	14. Retribution

**Written: 2/29/12-3/3/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"/ Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, I've already past 12,000 hits thanks to all of you, and it's greatly appreciated. I'm only seven reviews away from reaching my goal of 100 reviews, so please keep it up, all your feedback is GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**So here's the fight between Goku and Nappa, it'll a relatively short chapter since I'm preparing for the massive Goku vs. Vegeta battle in the next chapter. This might be my last update for two weeks since I'll be working on that chapter. I'm trying to make it as great as possible.**

**Anyway here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever,** **metalcerberus,****irishsaiyan21**, **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER,** **Jokermask18****,** **saveme57, and Genescritor, for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**irishsaiyan21: **Yes Goku is in canon. In canon his power level (before he powers up to fight Vegeta) is 8,000, while Nappa's in 4,000. Right now it appears Nappa is stronger because Goku is holding back, as you'll see later on in this chapter.

**Ultimate Black Ace**: You can break the norm too, if you write as well as you review you'll do great. That was a mistake, thanks for catching it. The warrior's code's virtues are borrowed from the bushido code. Olibu existed after that warrior came to Earth. The Kai, who will be revealed later, is an upper Kai above Grand Supreme Kai's. The power level for Gohan's attack was messed up; it should have been around 22,000 like you said.

**Metalcerberus: **_**Kaio-ken **_is a great tool, but I've seen it misused in a lot of stories. I've seen stories where character use _**Kaio-kenx70**_and above that, and it just becomes ridiculous. Personally I feel _**Kaio-ken**_ is a sacred technique. King Kai himself wasn't even able to do it; only Goku did. I may give the humans the ability to use _**Kaio-ken**_ but I'm still debating it though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.

_**Chapter Cover**__: Goku with his Kaio-ken aura blazing starring down Nappa, who has his Raiki aura surrounding him._

**Chapter 12: Retribution **

**-Age 762 November 4****th**

The hands surrounding Gohan tightened as he embraced his father. It been a year, a whole _year_ since he'd seen his father. The one thing that had kept him going during his strenuous training was the thought of seeing his deceased father again. Here he was in full form, alive and well, unlike the last time he'd seen. The tears gushed as his father finally let ago, after several minutes of a heartwarming embrace

Setting his son down, Goku rubbed his hair as he observed the changes in his son. Gohan power level had grown significantly in the past; far surpassing even his own previous power level. He smiled as observed the difference in eye level. His son had grown about three inches since he'd died. His smile quickly dissipated and was replaced with a solemn frown; how much had he missed.

Since the time he'd died how much of Gohan's life had he missed? He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He was here now and we make the best of it. Though he couldn't regain the time he'd missed he'd make sure to spend his resurrected life. He rubbed his son's hair once more and turned, meeting gaze's with Chichi.

"Goku!"

The shocked and extremely excited woman raced over to her husband and embraced him. Goku met her hug and recompensed it. The hug was similar to the one he'd shared with Gohan, but much more intimate. This was his wife, the woman he'd endured so much with. He'd missed spending time, training, talking, eating, and just hanging out with her. The emotions raced to him as his eyes flooded with tears.

They embraced for several more minutes; far longer than the hug with Gohan. After what felt like an eternity, the embrace unfortunately ended. Releasing his grasp, Goku starred into his wife's eyes. Her eyes gleamed as she inwardly cried tears of joy, for his return. She abruptly leant in for a kiss, invading his mouth. Though unexpected, Goku quickly accepted the kiss and reciprocated it. Her lips were as sweet as ever; cherry blossom lipstick. After multiple minutes, the two broke their impassioned lip lock.

"Wow Chichi…that was….amazing! I missed the taste of your lips….they were incredible." The Ox King's daughter merely smiled still in shock that her husband had returned to life. "I missed you too honey; it's been so tough without you. I preserved through my training solely on the thought of you returning from the dead; and now you're. Your finally here. I missed you so much!"

Chichi promptly invaded Goku's chest with a bone crunching hug; to any normal being anyway. Goku merely smiled at her and embraced her back. "I feel like I've missed so much Chichi; Gohan's grown tremendously! His power's through the rough! Piccolo's training sure did the job.

Gohan's buoyant smile fell, at the mention of his now deceased mentor. "Piccolo worked me like a slave; but it all paid off. His teaching, his techniques, his words, his wisdom, all helped me greatly. He was a great mentor; I'll make sure to keep his memory alive." Goku frowned at the crest fallen look on his son's face.

Gohan was still grieving and mourning over the great loss. No child, especially as young as Gohan should ever have to experience such tragedy. If only he'd gotten there earlier he could've saved Piccolo_ and _the Dragonballs. It was wishful thinking now; he'd arrived seconds to late to intervene.

"Gohan I'll make sure to…."

"Goku!"

The WMAT champion's words were halted as Krillin cut in. 'So I guess everyone gets a hug, or some type of embrace but me huh? I guess out of mind out of sight? I thought we were best friends…I'm hurt Goku. The former began pouting and making whine noses eerily similar to that of a dog's. Goku merely chuckled at his friend's antics.

"It's not like that at all Krillin; you know your my best friend. I was going to get to you _after _I embraced my family; I haven't seen them in a _year _after all." Krillin's pouting instantly ended and twisted into a smile. "It's good to see you again Goku, I missed having you around." Goku smiled "I missed you too." The two best friends embraced, in a man hug. "Next time when your in battle; don't fall for lies from your opponent" Krillin whispered into Goku's ears.

Goku chuckled, as he released himself from the embrace. Grinning in normal Son fashion, he spoke. "It was kind of stupid huh?" Everyone present fervently nodded in agreement. The WMAT champion broke into a fit of laughter. "It was pretty stupid of me to believe my brother during battle. I believed he could change; he was my only known blood relative. I thought if we shared the same blood, we shared the same heart; I guess not he was as bad as they get. In the afterlife he even attempted to fight King Yemma!"

Gohan, Chichi, and Krillin, blinked absolutely perplexed as to who he was talking about. "Oh yeah you guys don't know him" Goku said as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "King Yemma's the one who decides where people's souls go when they die; either heaven or hell." The group's eyes widened at this; Raditz had tried to fight the decider of souls.

"Wow Goku your brother really is bad. I'm sure he didn't end up going to heaven" Goku and co laughed at Krillin's words; Raditz was a wicked person. "Hey how'd you guys even know that I died because I listened to my brother?"

"Piccolo." The group said in unison. Goku simply nodded, of course he told them; how else would they know. "Yeah Piccolo…." Goku caught himself as he quickly remembered his arch-nemeses was dead. "Piccolo was killed by this Saiyan right?" The group nodded in reply. "He killed Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu right?' The group once again nodded, increasing the growing rage Goku felt.

"This Saiyan _must_ pay!" Goku's abrupt shout startled the group, as it was a rare occasion to see the usually happy go lucky WMAT champion angry. "Are you sure you can do it Goku? He's _extremely _powerful. We _all_ took him on and he defeated us with ease. On top of that, the Saiyan sitting over there is even_ more_ powerful than him!" Goku's facial expression remained indifferent, clearly unmoved by Krillin's impassioned words.

I_** know**_ I'm ready! I've trained with King Kai for an entire year. I'm not even at full strength yet, I'll you see it when I fight him." Krillin slowly shook his head, slightly worried but confident in his best friend's abilities. "Speaking of the Saiyan…he's back up!" Krillin's outstretched finger wavered as he pointed directly towards Nappa, who had finally regained himself after the vicious blow from Goku.

"Damn it! You Earthlings are like cockroaches, the more you kill the more of you appear! It doesn't matter I'll kill you…whoever you are?"

"Goku…my name is Goku." Nappa paused as a large grin appeared on his face. "So you're the Goku the Earthlings placed so much faith in." Goku merely shook his head. "You're far more powerful than the Namekian or the rest of these Earthlings. It's a shame you choose to side with these Earthlings though; you would have made a great asset to prince Vegeta." Goku coked his head to the side, perplexed as to who he was talking about.

Nappa chuckled at his befuddled expression. "You don't even know who your prince is? Seriously where is has your Saiyan heritage gone to? Prince Vegeta is the prince of _all _Saiyans, and is the most powerful Saiyan_ alive_. Even I shrivel in comparison to his power. You should bow maybe he'll show some mercy to you." Goku's face twisted into a vibrant scowl.

"Go to hell! As far as I know the Saiyan race is _**dead**_! Raditz told me the planet along with almost every Saiyan; save me my brother and you four were killed. So what exactly is he prince over?"Nappa's face twisted into a scowl, as he heard Goku's insult to his liege.

"Vegeta did you…"

"_**Shut up**_!" Nappa's words were cut off as the enraged prince halted his sentence. "You flagrantly disregarded my orders. You willingly chose to attack the Halfling after I'd warned you not to do so! Your brash actions caused you to receive that much deserved kick to your empty skull! _**Get over here now before I decide to kill you**_!" Nappa gulped and instantly flew over to his aggravated prince. Goku in turn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Bow!" Nappa flinched too stunned to move. **SMACK!** "That's more like it." Vegeta growled as he slapped the giant Saiyan across the face. "I've already been far too lenient with you during this battle. Multiple times already, you've shown complete disregard for my authority. If you continue like this; I will_** kill**_ you! Don't you remember the oath you made to my father? You swore to protect me and be my companion. You basically gave your _life_, your_ will_, your_ essence_; _**to me**_!" the colossal Saiyan shriveled as the beratement continued.

"Your actions are controlled by _**me**_! If you ever disregard my order; you'll wish you were Raditz. Do you understand?" the trembling Saiyan vehemently shook his head. "Good. I have plans for the boy, though he is a Halfling he will prove useful to our cause. He's showed his power and done more than enough to amaze me with it. As you know Raditz is dead and we're missing a third member to our squadron. The boy has already surpassed Raditz and will only continue to get more powerful with time." Pausing Vegeta took a moment to breathe.

"He could to even surpass_ you_ Nappa. With the proper development, he could be the key to defeating that_ tyrant_. Don't lay another finger on the boy; I want him alive and healthy after this battle. After you dispose of these Earthlings we shall take the boy with us and receive our wish; understood?" Nappa quickly shook his head in agreement and understanding.

"I see Kakarot has arrived on the battlefield; dispose of him. His power has grown exponentially in one Earth year. He was killed during his battle with Raditz, but he was able to land a kick that sent you flying _easily_. Be _slightly_ wary of Kakarot's power. If he's anything like the rest of these Earthlings, his power level will fluctuate really." Nappa nodded as he slowly arose from the ground.

"Who told you could stand, continuing bowing you fool!"The giant Saiyan quickly fell back to the floor and bowed. "The nerve of you, you're almost as arrogant as Kakarot over there." Vegeta grinned slightly as he turned and observed Goku, who stood there still perplexed as to what was occurring.

"Kakarot so I see you've returned to life?" Goku instantly frowned in displeasure to the unwanted name. "My name's Goku not Kakarot, I'm an Earthling _not_ a _Saiyan_!" Vegeta raised a brow and chuckled in response. "You honestly believe you're an Earthling. Hahahahaha. This planet has truly brainwashed you. You're a Saiyan whether you like it or not; you'll never be human. I don't see why you want to be an Earthling anyway. There so feeble and easy to kill….**just like your friends**." Vegeta's grin transformed into a wicked smile, as Goku growled at him.

"Ooh angry aren't you? Why don't you calm down before Nappa here has to kill you. It's a shame you've sided with these Earthlings. You show great potential; even far more than Raditz. Though you must die, your son will come will me. He has the greatest potential of _any _child I've ever seen. With his power by my side, I'll conquer the galaxy and claim dominion over everything! Your life has been a waste of Saiyan blood, buy you've managed to produce the most powerful child in existence." Goku growled as his aura burst into life. The remaining members of the Earth's heroes backed off, shocked and stunned at the massive power Goku was emitting.

"You'll _**never **_take my son…**EVER**! **I'll kill you before you can do any more harm**!" Vegeta remained still, slightly shocked by the power Goku was emitting but unfazed by his power. "Ah I see you do have some Saiyan blood left in you. These Earthlings haven't completely stripped you of your heritage huh?" Goku merely growled, releasing another burst of energy

"Ooh save that energy, you won't be battling me; you'll be battling Nappa here. He'll be more than a mach for a weakling such as you. You did manage to get a hit on him; though it was by luck. You're a disgrace to all Saiyan's Kakarot and you must be punished for being one." Goku's energy abruptly dropped as he glared at the prince.

"Just shut up and fight! There's been more than enough talking from you and your companion today. It's time for action! You call yourself a prince but you just stand there talking and boasting about your triumphs; _**SHUT UP AND FIGHT**_!" A thin smile crept onto Vegeta's face.

"Have it your way Kakarot; it's your funeral. Nappa Kill him! Don't lose! _**I'll kill you if you lose**_! You've embarrassed me more than enough today. Defeat is not fit for royalty such as myself! _**Don't fail me or you'll pay with your life! **_You may rise now." Nappa gulped as he slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. He glanced around for a few seconds before Vegeta's irritated voice, startled him.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR**_?_** GO YOU IDIOT**_!" Nappa jumped and quickly dashed off to engage Goku, who merely stood there. The colossal Saiyan finally arrived, and was face to face with his foe. Cocking his fist back, Nappa summoned all his strength to his right hand, hoping to quickly end the fight. He smirked as he let it go, thinking it would heavily injure the Saiyan before him.

He was greatly circumvented, as his fist passed through air, touching nothing but the drifting breeze. He growled as he instantly turned and began scanning for the missing Saiyan. He finally located him as he spotted him standing a few hundred yards away.

"Did…did… did you guys see that? I didn't even see Goku move; that Saiyan was too slow to keep up with him!" Gohan and Chichi simply nodded in response. They had been able to track Piccolo's movements during his fight with Nappa; but Goku's speed was on another level. Stirring from their stupor, the group turned their attention back onto the battle once more, just in time to see Nappa charging once again.

"You got luck; don't think it'll be so easy this time!"

Nappa finally converged on Goku who merely stood there, unmoved by Nappa's charge. As Nappa finally closed in, he reached out and attempted to grab Goku and wrap him in a bear hug. The colossal Saiyan tumbled forward, as his legs tripped over one another; clearly missing Goku. His tumble was quickened as a foot slammed into his neck, propelling him to the ground. A cloud of dust formed, and quickly evaporated as he crashed.

"You'll…you'll pay! I don't…."

"Are we going to fight or what? I haven't even warmed up yet and your falling all over the place. I'm beginning to wonder how someone as strong as Piccolo died by your hands."

"Why you little…"

"I'll even give you a free shot, come over here and I'll let you get one in." Goku said as a cocky smile formed across his face.

"Dad what are you thinking; Nappa's too strong for that. Don't let him hit you; you may be faster but Nappa's still physically stronger!" Gohan shouted to his dad, worried about the safety of his father. He didn't know where this sudden cocky, brash attitude had come from; but he didn't like it. His father had never been like this before; he had been confident but never so impetuous in his actions.

"Gohan its fine, have some confidence in your father; I know what I'm doing." Goku flashed his son a quick smile, easing his son's worries. Goku tuned back around in time to see Nappa in front of him, in the action of cocking his fist back. The Saiyan unleashed it, completely lambasting Goku across the face. A massive shockwave erupted as it struck, slightly pushing Goku back.

"Is that all? I was expecting far more from you. You talked all that crap, but now your failing to back it up. I just gave you a free hit, an unexpected one too. Your killing me Nappa." Goku smiled as he wiped his cheek. The fist had done nothing, but cause a massive shockwave to reverberate; Goku was completely unharmed.

"Goku's completely unharmed…unbelievable." Krillin's words echoed the thoughts of all the warriors present. Nappa meanwhile stepped backwards, completely shocked that his attack had done nothing. "Impossible…impossible!" Nappa abruptly lunged forward, trying to catch Goku off guard.

His fist never landed, as they were captured by Goku's grasp. Stunned, Nappa unleashed his other fist; only for it to met the same result. Goku's left arm caught his right hook this time, completely encasing the Saiyan's hand in his grasp. Nappa squirmed as he attempted to break free from the iron clad grip, but was unable to do so.

Goku smiled at the trauma he was causing Nappa, and quickly tightened his grasp. Nappa screeched as he felt and heard the bones in his knuckles crack and break. Goku quickly released his grip and lashed out with punch to the Saiyan's defenseless face. It landed, and sent Nappa flying hundreds of yards away. His flight eventually stopped as he crashed into a pile of rubble.

Nappa immediately recovered and burst from the debris, and charged to re-engage Goku. The WMAT simply stood there, smiling as Nappa approached. Before Nappa could even lash out with his fist, his face collided with a bone snapping punch from Goku. The Saiyan staggered backwards, covering his bleeding nose.

"Your nothing but talk."

Nappa's eyes saw Goku standing there talking to him, but felt the Saiyan's fist submerged in his stomach. "AH!" Nappa screamed as blood burst from his mouth. His pain was further increased as Goku launched a quick combo of jab's at his face, finally coming to a halt as Nappa flew into the distance.

"Are…are you guys seeing this? Goku's power is humongous. He really might just beat Nappa!" Chichi and Gohan nodded, stunned at the events taking place before them. "You can do it dad!" Goku simply smiled at his son's words, and turned back to the battlefield, to view Nappa who had recovered from the vicious blow.

"I'll…I'll kill you for that!"

Nappa charged, recklessly, blinded by his rage. He cocked his fist back, as he dashed across the now, desolate landscape. Once again, Goku simply stood there, smiling as Nappa approached. Nappa unleashed his, with the fury and might he had, hoping to severely damage the WMAT champion. He was left flabbergasted, as his fast passed harmlessly through a _**Zanzōken**_. His eyes briefly danced around, as he tried to locate his missing foe.

"Up here Idiot."

Nappa immediately looked up and saw Goku floating in the sky, with a cocky grin etched on his face. he instantly rocketed to sky, furious at the cocky expression on his foe's face. The giant Saiyan arrived, launching a conglomeration of punches and kicks at Goku. Goku's expression remained the same, as he bobbed and weaved, easily avoiding every single last blow.

The frustration began to mount, as Nappa's blows were all evaded. Realizing his present course of actions, weren't working, he diced to switch tactics. Retreating backwards, he summoned a vermillion ball of Ki to his hands. It grew and expanded into a gigantic ball of energy.

"Let's see how you handle this!"

Nappa threw the massive ball of energy at Goku, who remained put, and simply awaited it. As it finally converged, he threw his hands out and slapped it away, even higher into the sky. It flew into the obscure distance, where it promptly exploded into a cascading shards of light.

"Was that all?' Nappa growled as a smug smirk, nestled on Goku's face. "Let's see how you handle this!"

Rapidly thrusting his hands, Nappa expelled multiple cerulean beams of Ki at Goku. Explosion after explosion reverberated throughout the sky and battlefield, as the beams detonated. After what seemed like an eternity the bombardment of blasts finally ended, leaving a gigantic cloud of dust of steaming smoke lingering in the air.

"You're really beginning to bore me; I was hoping you were more powerful than that." Nappa' trembled backwards, as he observed Goku appear from the smoke, completely unharmed. "My turn." Goku charged forward, appearing before the still stunned Saiyan. A clap of thunder echoed, as Nappa was sent soaring in the opposite direction.

Before Nappa's flight could finally end, Goku appeared behind him. Locking his hands together, Goku brought them down on the massive Saiyan's back, sending him vaulting to the ground below. A shockwave reverberated, as he finally crashed, creating a massive crater.

"Get up, I know that wasn't enough to _really _hurt you!" as if on cue, Nappa appeared from the crater, fuming at his opponent. "_**YOU'RE REALLY STARING TO PISS ME OFF**_!" Nappa's veins and muscles bulged to twice their normal size, as his aura burst to life. Goku raised a brow at this, before he rocketed towards the ground.

Nappa immediately noticed his action, and mimicked it, racing to meet him in the sky. A shockwave sliced through the air, as their two fists met. There was a brief tug of war, pitting the two Saiyan's strength against one another. Though was the larger of the two, and appeared to be physically stronger, he still lost the skirmish. With a quick punch to the face, Nappa was sent reeling backwards.

He instantly recovered and attempted to recompense Goku, with a punch of his own, only to come into contact with the WMAT champion's foot. He soared back, several hundred feet, as the foot collided, pushing him dangerously close to a mountain. Nappa eventually steadied himself and landed, relatively unharmed on the rock. His head panged with pain, as he pushed off the rock, and charged to re-engage Goku.

He arrived, throwing multiple reckless punches and kicks at Goku. Nappa's hands became mere blurs, as he launched the vicious assault at Goku. Goku merely sidestepped every blow, blocking and parrying all the attacks without exerting a fraction of his energy. After several minutes of the redundant assault, Goku decided to end it.

Still in throwing motion, Goku surprised Nappa with a kick aimed straight to his stomach. The giant Saiyan gasped, as his knees buckled. He was given another reason to gasp, as Goku's fist intruded on his face, sending him flying back towards a mountain. Nappa crashed through it, completely destroying the mountain, and bringing it down along with him.

"Incredible….just incredible! Dad's demolishing the Saiyan, and he doesn't even look tired. Whatever training he did musty have really been intense!" all Chichi and Krillin could do was nod in response to what they were seeing. Goku was utterly destroying Nappa. It appeared he could actually win!

_Impossible! How has Kakarot's power level grown so tremendously in just one year? He wasn't even able to keep up with Raditz! My scouter must be incorrect, because it reads he has a power level of only 9,000. While that may be higher than the rest of these Earthlings own; that's still not enough to even seriously harm Nappa. He's just tossing him around like nothing. I must know his secret! _

Vegeta stirred from his thoughts, just in time to view Nappa arise from the rubble, and charge into the air.

"Nappa stop!" the giant Saiyan, though angry, did as he was told, and halted his flight. "I have something to ask Kakarot" Goku's brow rose, as he awaited the question. "How are you beating Nappa so easily? Your power level is only 9,000. It's inconceivable for you to be beating my foolish companion so easily!"

Goku chuckled at the perplexed look on the prince's face. "In the words of my brother; these Earthlings are able to hide their power levels! I though you already knew that though?" Vegeta face palmed, of course he was able to do it; he was an 'Earthling' after all. "I see. I had momentarily forgotten that the _Earthlings _possessed the skill to do so. I'd thought only these _Earthlings_ were able to do so; not you. You've piqued my interest now, I'm curious to know; what is your full power then?"

Goku smirked at his question. "You really want to know? I suggest you turn off that scouter on your face; because I'm about to blow it up!" Vegeta scoffed, at Goku's cocky tone; he was far too confident.

"Proceed. No matter how high your power level is; it still won't eclipse Nappa's."

"Don't be so sure…_**I HAVE A LOT TO PROVE**_!"

With a valiant shout, Goku's azure aura burst to life. The light breeze passing by instantly shifted, and began warping at tornado like speeds. Vegeta attempted to keep a straight face, but his amazement could not be contained. The sky darkened, and sun became eclipsed by the now tenebrous clouds is the sky. The ground below began shaking and quivering uncontrollably. Multiple mountains began crumbling; even the ground itself began to split from the force.

"Goku's got to stop this, or he'll destroy the entire battlefield!"

Krillin's voice wavered, as he shouted through the wicked wind. His words went unnoticed, as Goku's voice continued rising in decibels.

"_**12,000, 14,000, 16,000**_!" Vegeta voice rose with unbelief. His eyes widened as he read the final number on his scouter, before it finally exploded. "_**18,000**_!"

With a final eardrum shattering shout, the wind dissipated, leaving Goku's aura flicking around him.

"V…Vegeta hat does it say?" Vegeta scowled, and stirred from his stupor. "Shut up Nappa!" Vegeta growled, as he gripped the destroyed scouter in his hands. "The final reading was 18,000!" Nappa gasped, staggering back in unbelief. "18,000! But that's even higher than mine! My power at its maximum's only 15,000!"

Vegeta's scowl merely depended. Nappa's words were true; Kakarot had surpassed him. "It doesn't matter Nappa, it was merely a glitch! Kakarot must still _**die**_!" Nappa immediately nodded, knowing his job still needed to be done.

Without another word, he continued on his flight, catching Goku, who was still starring at Vegeta, off guard. He sprung his fist back and launched it, only for it to be caught in Goku's grasp. "Tsk tsk. It's not polite to attack an opponent while he's not paying attention." Goku wagged his finger in Nappa's face. This only served to aggravate the Saiyan further, and caused him to lash out recklessly.

His other fist was easily caught by Goku, who tightened his grip around it. "You really need to get a grasp on your anger; it'll be the downfall of you." Nappa's squirmed as he attempted to break free, but to no avail. Goku eventually released him and promptly head-butted the giant Saiyan. The giant Saiyan flew back, head ringing in pain.

Goku capitalized on the massive opening and proceeded to beat down on the Saiyan. Nappa screamed as his body bounced in every direction imaginable, a defenseless to Goku's blows. After what felt like an eternity, Goku finally backed off. He retreated a couple feet, and cupped his hands together and began his infamous chant.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

The hyacinthine orb of energy rushed from his hands, and smacked the defenseless Saiyan directly in the face. Nappa was sent rocketing in the same direction as the blast, flying off into the obscure distance.

Goku lowered his hands, and remained still, knowing his foe was not defeated yet. As if on cue, the giant Saiyan's aura streaked through the sky; charging towards Goku. Goku easily evaded the Saiyan's first blow, this time a fist, by sidestepping it. He managed to block the Saiyan's massive knee, by bringing his arm up, just in time. A tremendous shockwave ensued, as the two appendages's met.

Retreating slightly Nappa's launched a roundhouse kick, aimed directly at Goku's head. The WMAT champion, instantly ducked underneath it, easily evading it. As he came back up he noticed Nappa's stomach was completely unprotected. Summoning as much strength as he could into his right hand, he launched his fist into Nappa's stomach. The sound of bone breaking ripped through the atmosphere, as Nappa released a blood laden gasp.

"That was Piccolo!" Stepping back Goku roundhouse kicked Nappa away. Another crack was heard, as Nappa flew away. "That was for Tien!" appearing behind Nappa, still in mid flight, he kicked the Saiyan in the back. Nappa soared towards the ground, before Goku appeared before him again, halting his flight. Cocking his fist back, he unleashed it on Nappa's face.

"This is for Chiaotzu!"

The Saiyan's nose twisted to the side, blood leaking, as he propelled back towards the sky. As Nappa reached the height of his flight, Goku reappeared behind him. "And this is for Yamcha!" cupping his hands together, he summoned a massive amount of Ki to his fingertips.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

The massive hyacinthine light engulfed the Saiyan, and sent him careening towards the ground. There was a tremendous gust of wind, as Nappa landed in a crater. As the dust dispersed, it revealed an unmoving Nappa, imbedded in the crater.

"V…v...Vegeta…please help me…." Nappa's voice called out weakly, as he was unable to move. Vegeta merely scoffed at the sight, disappointed in his companion. "Nappa of course I'll help you." Vegeta smiled wickedly as e walked over to his companion. Staking his arm out, Nappa awaited the help. Vegeta's hand latched on to his and picked him up.

"Thanks Vegeta, Kakarot's more powerful than I would have imaged I never would have…._**AH**_!"

Nappa's sentence was halted as he felt himself soar into the air. "Vegeta…Vegeta…what are you doing!" Vegeta smiled wickedly, as a radiant luteolous beam formed in his hand. "What do you think? I'm disposing of you; I warned you _**failure is not an option**_!"

Nappa's hung in the air, stunned at what was occurring. Was his prince actually going to kill him? "But Vegeta…you can't do this; you'll be the last Saiyan n left in the entire Universe besides Kakarot."

"I'm fine with that, besides who needs a weakling like you for a companion. Kakarot's brat will more than make up for you. He'll surely surpass you; just look at his potential! You on the other hand have been a_ nuisance_, a _failure_, and a _complete_ and _utter thorn_ in my side. It's time you suffer the consequences of your actions; _**PREPARE TO DIE**_!"

"_**NO VEGETA PLEASE, DON'T DO! I CAN STILL BE OF**_…."

Nappa's words were cut short, as the luteous beam of light overtook his field of vision. There was a brief moment of silence, before a gargantuan luteous explosion illuminated the sky. A gigantic explosion ensued after, knocking everyone save Vegeta to their feet.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA**_!

Vegeta's booming laughter sliced through the silence, as the explosion died down. Peering upwards, the group of warriors noticed, Nappa was missing; presumingly killed. "How...How can anyone be that evil? How could he just kill his partner in cold blood like that?" Gohan's words voiced the burning question on everyone's mind.

"Because…_boy._._._Nappa was a_** weakling**_! I warned him multiple times that if he failed he would die! The nerve of that_ fool_ to even think I would help him out…what an _**imbecile**_" Gohan an co simply remained still, failing to understand the diminutive Saiyan's logic.

"You're an evil man, _Vegeta. _Nappa was a wicked person too, but he didn't deserve to die like that!" Vegeta's smile turned into a frown. "Shut up Kakarot! Don't think because you've gained that _minute_ amount of strength, that you can challenge me. You're still a weakling, who'll ill kill easily. After I've disposed of you and every last being on this pitiful planet; I'll take your son. He'll make an excellent addition to my depleted Saiyan guard." Vegeta's face twisted back into a wicked smirk, as viewed Goku's bursting aura.

"You won't take my son; I'll kill you if that's the last thing I ever do!"

"That can be arranged Kakarot. Are we going to fight or not? I have many other obligations to attend to, and this pitiful fight is diminishing my valuable time." Goku growled once more as his aura receded. He needed to get the Saiyan away from here; the landscape was already desolate enough. If they continued the fight here; the landscape would truly be decimated.

"What do you say we move the fight from here? The landscape is destroyed enough." Vegeta simply smirked. "Whatever you say _Kakarot._ You're only delaying the inevitable; which is your _**death**_!"

"Dad you can't be serious? You're honestly thinking about fighting this guy alone! He just single handedly killed Nappa! I know you got stronger dad; but this is ridiculous. We're still at full strength, let us fight with you!" Goku turned and smiled at his son. "Your reasoning is good, but somewhat misplace. I don't want you guys around because of the strength he possess. I'm not completely sure I can win, but I'm still going to try. At least if I lose he'll be severely wakened, and that'll give you the perfect opportunity to strike. I could never forgive myself if you guys died because of me."

Gohan reluctantly nodded his head, knowing his father's words were true. He smiled as his father pulled him into a hug. "Be good Gohan, take care of your mother I'll see you guys soon." With that Goku started his flight into the air, with Vegeta mimicking his movements.

"**Goku**! Where do you think you're going! I haven't seen you in a year and know your rushing back into battle. **I DON'T EVEN GET A GOODBYE**!" Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He abruptly stopped his flight, and descended back to the ground.

"I'm sorry ChiChi; but I've got to go. This battle is really important; I promise we'll talk when I get back, okay?" Chichi sighed and pulled her husband into a hug. "I understand Goku, just be safe; I don't want to lose you again." Goku lifted her chin, and smiled directly into her eyes. "I promise I will Chichi. Be strong for me, and I'll see you later." Chichi sighed and exasperated sigh as she watched her husband ascend back into the skies.

"**MAKE SURE YOU GET HIM FOR ME GOKU**! **KICK HIS SAIYAN ASS**!" Goku smiled, as he chuckled at his best friend. "I'll make sure to get a couple hits in for you Krillin. Stay well and I'll see you soon." Krillin smiled and flashed his best friend the thumbs up sign. Goku reciprocated the action, before he blasted off across the sky, with Vegeta trailing him.

"Do you guys think he'll be able to do it?"

"Of course, he's my husband; he's the most powerful person on this planet!"

"Yeah my dad's going to beat him; I have no doubts about it."

"Good, because the hopes and dreams of all humans, rests on Goku's shoulders. If he can't do it; no one can!" Gohan and Chichi nodded at Krillin's words. Goku was the Earth's best hope, _everything_, and _everyone_, was depending on him right now; _**he had to win**_!

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope the fight and chapter was to your liking. the length of this chapter was pretty short, but bear with me. As I stated in the previous chapter, I may not review for the next two weeks as I'll be writing the Goku vs. Vegeta fight. I'm trying to make it a long and good read, so bear with me. I promise when it comes out, it'll be amazing. **

**I hope it doesn't look like Goku is excessively overpowered; because he's not. In the next chapter (spoiler alert) he'll be roughed up. Vegeta's power level is still way higher than his; you haven't even seen the tip of the iceberg yet. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And also please fill out my new poll; your input will be greatly appreciated**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Technique List:**

_**Zanzōken:**__ "After-image Technique" _

**Power Levels:**

**(A/N: The power levels are going to be high this chapter and in upcoming chapters. I'm warning you in advance so you won't be shocked.) **

Goku: 9,000

Goku (Full power in base): 18,000

Gohan: 4,700

Krillin: 5,000

Chichi: 5,000

Nappa: 15,000

Vegeta: 21,000


	15. Clash Of The Titans!

**Written: 3/6/12-3/11/12**

_**Thoughts**_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"**/ **Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I've finally achieved my goal of 100 reviews! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and contributed to the success of this story; it was greatly appreciated. Now that I've reached and slightly surpassed my goal, it's on to an even higher one; 1,000 reviews! That's a long ways off from now, but I hope to accomplish and reach it sometime soon.**

**This week is spring break for me (Thank God) and with the free time I have, I'll hopefully try to update the story at least twice (I hope). But anyway here's the much anticipated next chapter of the story, Goku vs. Vegeta. I had an incredibly fun time writing this chapter; I hope I kept the essence of the original fight. I tried my best to make this story as great as possible, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyway here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, metalcerberus, chibi-chan 2013, Jokermask18, saveme57, and Genescritor, Vegetrunks, and HikarinoTenshi2879 for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**saveme57: **(Spoiler alert) That Kai is going to be _extremely _powerful. I can't elaborate on how powerful but he'll be really powerful when he's fully revealed down the line, later on in the story.

**Vegetrunks: **As you'll see in this chapter Goku's going to max out after_ Kaio-ken__x4_. He's not going to be able to use _Kaio-ken _to that extent until around the Namek saga, which is coming up soon.

**Genescritor: **It's interesting you picked up on that because I totally forgot about that. I forgot the reaction kids have to their parents public displays of affection, I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time. As for the tyrant comment, Goku wasn't really concerned about it, given the present circumstances at hand. Goku's fight with Vegeta is going to be even more intense than in canon, as you'll see in this chapter. I can't spoil if he'll be injured badly, but just know they'll both takes their scrapes and scars.

**HikarinoTenshi2879: **I like your examples, and especially like the second example. I'll take your advice and try to space and organize the story better. I'll make sure to try to separate the quotes. As for your comment on the story being tolerable, I have a problem with that. I don't have a problem with your statement because your honest opinion, whether favorable or not is needed. My problem with it is; it shows me I have a lot of work to do to improve this story. I have an incredibly lofty goal; to be the best author on this website. I'll make sure to work harder and improve this story to even higher standards. Thank you for your input, it was much welcomed.

**Chibi-chan 2013: **Thanks! That's one of the most enthusiastic and appreciative reviews I've received so far. I'm thankful I've gained myself a new reader.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__Goku stands,__Kaio-ken__aura blazing, staring at Vegeta who simply smirks at him._

**Chapter 13: Clash of the Titans: Goku vs. Vegeta!**

**-Age 762 November 4th**

Goku peered through his peripheral as he shot through the azure sky. Glancing backwards, he noticed the agitated look on the Saiyan's face. They had been traversing the sky for several minutes and it appeared the prince was picking up on Goku's plan. The WMAT had planned on wasting as much time as possible, and distancing himself as far as he could from Paprika Wasteland. Things had been going good up until now

"Kakarot, do you take me for a fool? I discovered you're _puny _plot several minutes ago. Stop dawdling around, I know you've been trying to separate me as far as possible from your child!"

Goku immediately frowned; the prince truly had perceived his plan. "I'm not wasting time I'm looking for the best possible location to hold this battle; I don't want any living thing nearby." The Saiyan prince scoffed.

"Still underestimating my intelligence? We're surrounded by nothing! Stop delaying the inevitable Kakarot!" Goku inhaled a deep breath. "Fine. Over there looks suitable for our battle." Goku pointed a hundred yards in front of them, pointing to the Gizard Wasteland.

The prince nodded and quickened the pace of his flight, mimicking the actions of Goku. As the two warriors finally arrived, they descended from the sky and landed on two opposing pillars of stone.

"Kakarot I have a proposition for you." Goku blinked, perturbed to what it was. "I'll only repeat this once; join me in my conquest." Goku's perplexed look twisted into a scowl. "You've proved your usefulness by disposing of that _weakling_ Nappa. The number in my contingent of warriors has dwindled to point I am the only remaining warrior. In fact I'm the_ only_ Saiyan besides you alive now." Vegeta paused collecting himself.

"I could use a warrior with your expertise by my side. Join me and we can conqueror this planet. Together with your son, we can rebuild our decimated race, and reclaim our glory!"Vegeta finished his sentence with a buyout smile on his face, waiting for Goku's response. His jovial visage was immediately displaced as he heard Goku begin to chuckle.

"You want _me_ to join_ you_? No thanks, I've already seen the way you treat your '_comrades_'. Me and my son are quite content with our lives here on Earth. I will_ never _join you. The Saiyan race is dead and gone; get over it. Once I beat you, I never want to see you here on Earth again!"

It was Vegeta's turn to chuckle this time. "_You_ defeat _me_? Kakarot I applaud your wild sense of humor, but those chances are slim to none. You cannot say I haven't been gracious to you. I offered you the chance to join me in the conquest of this planet, and you so _rudely_ spit in my face. It's of no matter, seeing as your son will suffice; he has more potential than you anyway."

Goku growled at the mention of his only son. "You'll never touch a_** hair**_ on him! You can threaten me all you want, but as soon as you involve my son; _**it's over**_!" calming himself, Goku dispersed his rising aura.

"I have an offer for you, which I'll only give once; leave this planet and never come back!" Vegeta merely smirked. "Kakarot, you should know me better? My thirst for power and conquest will not be halted or ceased because of your _petty _plea. I shall do no such thing. What kind of Saiyan are you anyway, offering you opponent options?"

"I already told you…._**I AM NOT A SAIYAN**_!"

Vegeta chuckled at his impassioned reaction. "Believe what you will Kakarot but the supreme blood of the Saiyan race flows through you! You are a Saiyan, regardless of whatever propaganda and nonsense these Earthlings have fed you! But enough with this banter, I came here to fight and_** kill**_ you. _**I'm thirsting for your blood**_!"

Normally Goku would have been appalled by such a statement, but he surprisingly felt the same way. "I don't know what's going on with me; but I feel the same way. You've threatened me, my family and the planet I call home far too much today; reparations are due. The time for talking is over!"

"Yes it is." Vegeta nodded as he slid into fighting pose. Sliding his right leg in front, he outstretched his left arm. Opening his clenched fist, he shifted it into a claw. He positioned his other fist into an open palm, and stood awaiting his opponent's next move.

Goku mimicked Vegeta, and slid into his own fighting stance. Sliding his left leg in front of him, he coiled his left arm backwards. Outstretching his arm, he balled his hand into a fist, and stood waiting for signs of weakness.

Both warriors remained still, in their individual battle stances while they observed each other. Being experienced fighters, they immediately recognized the openings in each other's stances. Vegeta's stance left his right side open for a frontal attack, while Goku's stance left him unprepared for attacks from behind.

Though the two stances had openings, they knew they couldn't be capitalized on. Vegeta's guard would be too tight for frontal attack; he would quickly dismiss it. Goku's reaction would be too quick, to allow for an attack from behind. His split second response would leave Vegeta in an undesirable position. The two warriors simply smiled as they tightened their stances; the battle was already a stalemate and a single blow hadn't been thrown yet.

A cool wind blew by from the east, tossing tumbleweeds and flinging light objects into the air. It was in the split second that Vegeta glanced away from his opponent, which Goku decided to strike. Vegeta instantly noticed him charging and cursed under his breath.

Leaping from the pillar, Goku quickly arrived before the prince and sprung his coiled fist forward. Goku's eyes widened as the prince sidestepped it, causing him to stumble forward. He quickly regained himself in time to catch Vegeta's right fist.

Vegeta's eyes widened at his quick reaction, but immediately dismissed it. The prince quickly leaned back as Goku launched his own blow. Catching Goku's left fist, the prince took a brief moment to smirk in his face. Goku growled at his cocky expression, before he leaned in and smashed his skull into the prince's face.

The prince stumbled back in pain, from the unexpected blow but quickly composed himself. His distilled vision cleared in time to give him an ample view of Goku's fist approaching his face. The prince was powerless to stop it from colliding, and stumbled back again as it struck.

Goku instantly capitalized on the opening and launched a barrage of attacks at the prince, who was defenseless to stop them. After several seconds of punishment, Vegeta regained himself, and burst his aura to life, sending Goku flying back.

The prince immediately rushed forward, cocking his fist back. He was greatly circumvented as it passed through a _**Zanzōken**_. Pausing, he took a moment to glance for his opponent. He quickly found him, as Goku materialized before him, with his fist plunged deep in the confines of his stomach. A spit laden gasp escaped Vegeta's lips as he staggered back. His body exploded with pain once more, as Goku's right arm decked him across the face.

The quick bombardment ended as Goku retreated back several steps. Cupping his hands together he began his infamous chant. Vegeta, who had recovered from the blows looked up, and immediately recognized the attack.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

The hyacinthine orb of light propelled forwards, towards the prince. An explosion, followed by a kick up of dust ensued, as beam landed. Dropping his hands, Goku stood awaiting the result of his attack. He gasped as he observed his missing foe.

"Up here Kakarot."

The WMAT champion instantly snapped his head to the clouds above.

"You're going to have to do better than that, if you expect to actually _harm _me." Goku cursed under his breath. Every attack and missed opportunity in this battle would matter. He'd just wasted a good amount of Ki on that Kamehameha. He couldn't afford to waste Ki in this battle.

Stirring from his musings, he looked up in time to see Vegeta descending from the sky. Frowning, he quickly slid into a battle stance and prepared himself.

Vegeta arrived, lashing out with multiple fists, all of which were imbedded with Ki. Goku's frown depended as he struggled to evade or parry the blows; but seemingly to no avail. The intensity of the blows only increased, as the two warriors danced across several rock pillars. After several minutes of fighting the losing battle, Goku conceded and leapt into sky.

"Running I see; it still won't help you though."

Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta phased from sight, completely disappearing from the rock pillar. Goku was unable to visibly locate the prince, but felt pain echo through his back, as a foot propelled him towards a cliff. Flipping, Goku used his momentum to spring off the rock, and bounce back towards Vegeta.

Goku attempted a quick jab, but was halted as Vegeta's fist slammed into his nose. Goku gasped, as he swore he felt his nasal bridge collapse. Still stunned from the bone snapping blow, Goku was unable to prepare himself for the vicious kick to the gut he received.

He gasped again, as his legs buckled under the force of the blow. He received another, bone shattering blow that sent him vaulting through the azure sky. His flight ended as he finally collided with a pillar of stone, shattering it on impact.

"It appears you're not so powerful after all. Was Nappa really such a _weakling_?" Goku arose to the prince's taunting. Summoning his aura, he burst free from the rubble.

He quickly dashed off, outstretching his arm and slammed his fist into Vegeta's open mouth. The prince flew back, stunned, feeling his jaw crack from the pressure. He was quickly subjected to a brutal bombardment of punches, each mightier than the last. Seemingly after an eternity, the bombardment ended with an armor cracking blow.

Goku retreated a bit; as Vegeta took time wipe his face.

"Impressive, that_ almost_ hurt me. There may be hope for you yet!"

On the last syllable, Vegeta lashed out with fist, which managed to catch Goku by surprise. The WMAT champion flew back, staggered by the unexpected blow. Seizing on the opportunity, Vegeta instantly dashed forward cocking his fist back.

As he arrived in front of Goku, he uncoiled his fist. A massive clap of thunder echoed, as Goku was sent soaring through the dozens of clouds. After a minute of uncontrolled flying, Goku regained himself. Flashing his aura briefly, he charged back towards Vegeta.

The prince instantly noticed him and mirrored his actions. The two warriors charged at each other, with fists outstretched. A shockwave ensued as the two converged, causing both warriors too fly back.

Vegeta was the first to recover, and quickly dashed back over to Goku. Springing his foot lose, he launched a roundhouse kick at the WMAT champion's head. Luckily for Goku he was quick enough to dodge it, by ducking underneath it.

Springing back up, he launched an uppercut at the prince's chin. It landed, elevating the prince even higher into the azure sky. Un-relenting Goku quickly followed, and launched a hasty combo of jabs and punches.

Vegeta meanwhile was defenseless to evade, or the block the attacks and was forced to receive every last blow. The intensity of the attack's picked up, as Goku noticed Vegeta's indifferent reaction to his attacks. He was perturbed as to why the prince remained so calm, even as he received this vicious assault. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Goku halted his assault and retreated.

'Why are you so calm? That last combo would have been more than enough to severely injure your '_comrade_' Nappa?" Vegeta chuckled, wiping some trickling blood from his nose. "Because _Kakarot_, I haven't even begun to use a _**fraction**_ of my true power!"

Goku smirked at his words, much to the prince's bewilderment. "I haven't gone all out yet either, in fact I'm still getting warmed up." Vegeta's eyebrow rose at this, pondering the truth in Goku's words.

"Really… You've been holding back too? I think it's time the gloves come of Kakarot; I want to see your full power!"

"Your wish is my command!"

Goku's voice leapt at the last syllable as his aura burst to life. The light breeze instantly twisted into a vortex of consuming wind. The sky darkened, and sun became eclipsed by the now tenebrous clouds is the sky. The ground below began shaking and quivering uncontrollably.

Multiple mountains began crumbling; even the ground itself began to split from the force. With a final shout, the abrupt hurricane dispersed as quickly as it had formed, leaving Goku with his aura blazing at the center of it.

"Satisfied?"

A thin smile crept onto Vegeta's face. "Impressive as that little show gust and wind was, you've still failed to dazzle me. Correct me if my assumptions are wrong, but your power is now as high as it was when you face Nappa?" Goku's face darkened at his words; realizing the Saiyan's speculation was correct.

"From the look on your face, I can tell _I am correct_. It's a shame Kakarot, even at your maximum power you fail to even touch an _ounce_ of my full power. Soon you will realize why Nappa held me in such high regard. Even though I am his prince and ruler, my power was the central reason he obeyed and listened to my commands. It's a shame you must die!"

Goku was taken back as the prince abruptly leapt towards him, aura blazing. The prince's gloved fist landed harshly against his face, causing him to give a gasp out of despair. A quick knee to the gut crumpled the WMAT champion to his knees. Clutching his gut and gasping for air, Goku was unable to defend himself against the roundhouse kick heading directly towards his head.

Goku's vision blurred as he flew back, staggering from the pain. His eyes eventually refined, just in time to see Vegeta's left fist approach his face. His jaw cracked as he received the blow, evoking a yelp of anguish from his lungs.

He was given no time to recover as Vegeta capitalized on the massive opening, taking time to _thoroughly_ punish Goku. With each shout given, the pain only intensified for Goku. The prince's blows quickened as he observed the pain the younger Saiyan was in. A thin smile crept, and quickly expanded on his face as Goku's blood began to splash onto his clothing.

The pace of the blows abated as the prince realized he was falling prey to his blood lust. His unyielding thirst for blood had always been a major problem for him. Since his days at the academy, training as a solider he had been warned about falling victim to such feelings (_**#1)**_. Throwing one last punch, spleen shattering punch, he backed off; momentarily allowing Goku to catch his breath.

"Your…not...So...Tough..." Goku huffed weakly as he gripped his aching side. "Nappa hits harder than you."

Vegeta growled at the mention of his idiotic_ former_ companion.

"You still have the nerve to talk to me like that _Kakarot_? I guess I'll have to break that jaw of yours then!"

The prince dashed off hoping to catch Goku off guard, unfortunately for him Goku was thoroughly attentive. Catching the prince's fist, Goku launched one of his own, only for it to end up in the confines of Vegeta's glove. The two warriors locked gazes as their hands locked together. A battle of wit and strength ensued as the two Saiyan's struggled to gain the upper hand.

After a few moments of intense gazing, and bone snapping gripping, Vegeta gained the upper hand. In a swift motion, the prince quickly tossed Goku aside, sending him soaring into the distance.

Sparking his aura, he charged to re-engage the Saiyan. Cocking his fist back, he thrust if forward only for it to pass harmlessly through a _**Zanzōken**_. The prince growled as his eyes dashed furiously trying to locate Goku.

He finally located him, as he spotted him several meters ahead of him, cupping his hands together.

"Kakarot that technique won't work on me; you should know that by now!" Vegeta charged in a trail of niveous light. Finally approaching his opponent he discharged several luteolous beams of ki from his grasp, shattering the pristine silence of the valley.

-DBZ-

"Do you guys feel that?" Krillin stopped, mid- flight lowering his Ki and dispersing his aura.

"I know it's ridiculous! That Vegeta guy's power is mind blowing! I thought Nappa's power level was humongous, but that prince's power is in a class of its own!" Gohan chirped back."

"Vegeta' power level may be massive but it only_ slightly _dwarfs Goku. Hopefully Goku still has some tricks left in the bag because I can already tell Vegeta's going to be a handful."

Gohan and Krillin nodded at Chichi's words as they turned facing the direction of the numerous explosions.

Hopefully somehow Goku could pull it off and beat the prince.

-DBZ-

The numerous explosions that had once rocked the sky subdued as Vegeta lowered his hands. Crushing the last luteolous beam in his hands, he stood awaiting the results of his actions. As the smoke finally dissipated, Vegeta was shocked as the fleeting smog revealed nothing.

"Blast you Kakarot, where have you…!"

The prince's words were cut off mid sentence, as a hyacinthine beam of light smashed into his face, propelling him backwards. He was sent soaring for several hundreds of feet, until the beams wavelength finally wavered and died off.

"Like I said you're not so tough."

Wiping his face, Vegeta looked up, just as Goku approached tossing several balls of ki at him. He was powerless to defend himself, and was forced to receive the damage resulting from every beam. Staggering back and dusting himself off from the now dispersed Ki blast, Vegeta looked up in time to receive a knee courtesy of Goku. He immediately flew back clutching his now aching head. A jaw snapping punch from Goku quickly intensified his pain. He attempted to block the next fist, only for it to completely tear through his guard. His face was left unprotected, giving Goku ample time to bombard his face with hundreds of quick and powerful jabs. Pausing momentarily, Goku summoned Ki to his fingertips and released the cardinal beam of light upon his chest.

The beam flashed, revealing a wicked smile on Goku's face, before it blasted Vegeta into the far distance. Goku immediately took off, chasing the steaming trail of smoke. He arrived cocking his fist back in preparation for his attack. Before he could uncoil it, he was hit with rigid fist to the chin. His head snapped back, feet staggering along with it. He immediately felt himself get tugged forward, and came face to face with Vegeta's fist.

**BLAM**

Goku was sent flying back, as Vegeta chased to re-engage him. His chest exploded with pain, as Vegeta's knee dug deep into his skin. Gripping his fingers together, Vegeta brought them down upon his back. The pain erupted and spread across his back, as he was sent soaring towards the ground below. Seconds before an imminent collision with the ground, Goku finally regained himself.

Flipping back around, Goku hoped over to a nearby rock pillar. Vegeta grinned as he observed his movements, and descended from the sky. Landing on the opposing pillar, he grinned as he slid into a fighting stance.

"Do you still doubt my abilities Kakarot?" Goku smirked, before responding. "No I never doubted your abilities, I simply said you're not as strong as you believe you are; you're bluffing."

Vegeta's lips twitched before a booming laugh erupted from his throat. "Your insolence amuses me Kakarot, I'm still holding back as I've stated before. I haven't even gotten started yet."

"What are you holding back for?"

Vegeta's stance tightened. "I don't want to destroy this _puny_ planet. Thirty eight percent of my true power alone is enough to shatter the very core of this planet." Goku's smirk vanished; was he really speaking the truth?

"I won't know until I've seen it; show me." Vegeta's face light up. "Your so lacking in Saiyan blood after all Kakarot. Your curiosity in my strength is a sign of your battle lust. I'll be more than glad to reveal my strength to you; though not all at once. I want to draw this battle out and _truly _enjoy it."

A smirk once again covered Goku's face. "Proceed with it then."

"Alright Kakarot, since asked for it I'll be more than happy to oblige. Here's fifty percent of my _true_ power!"

Goku's eyes lit up, as the surrounding landscape began trembling and shaking violently. His shock burgeoned, as the sky darkened to a tenebrous tint. The sky rippled with bolt of pulsating thunder, which struck the ground and everything surrounding it. Gale force winds picked up and intensified, circling a now screaming Vegeta.

"Un…..Unbelievable! This…this…this guy is a monster! I'd truly believed he was bluffing, but the amount of power he's radiating is unbelievable! I don't know what I'll be able to against him."

-DBZ-

Krillin turned, silencing his bursting aura. His jaw slacked as he felt and observed the shifting landscape. The sky was darkened to the point it wouldn't be naïve to consider someone had summoned Shenron. The scariest part of it all it, was that the abrupt transformation was caused by one being; Vegeta.

Glancing over to his companions who had also stopped mid-flight, he noticed the awe etched on their faces. The energy radiating from Gizard Wasteland was inconceivable! The fight with Nappa hadn't even been close to producing such tremendous amounts of energy.

"Do…do you guys feel that!" Krillin's voice wavered as he spoke, unsure of what he was feeling. "Yea…I do. Vegeta's power is ridiculous! I thought his power level before was amazing, but this is on a whole another stratosphere!"

Krillin nodded in agreement with the Halfling. Vegeta's strength was mind blowing; just what was the peak of his true strength?

"What's even more frightening is the fact he's not even done powering up yet! His power is steadily rising, and doesn't appear to be wavering at all! At the rate he's going Gizard Wasteland and possibly even the Earth itself might be destroyed from his power up!"

Gohan and Krillin frowned to each other, just when things had been looking up; Vegeta had to come bring things back to reality. "Do you think Goku has a chance to win?" Chichi's face hardened as she pondered her response. The odds of her husband's survival were slim, if there at all.

"As much as I believe in my husband; I honestly don't know. The power he displayed against Nappa was ridiculous, but I'm afraid that was his maximum power. Against someone like Vegeta he truly might be stumped."

Krillin gave Chichi a crestfallen look, before opening his mouth to respond.

"I think he…"

"No!" the former monk was abruptly cut off as Gohan interjected. "My dad is stronger than that, I just know he is. All that training with that King Kai guy must have paid off. He couldn't have spent a whole year doing nothing; this can't be the peak of his strength!"

"Honey I'm not…."

"Hold on Chichi, Gohan may be correct."

Chichi face scrunched into a perplexed frown. "What do you mean?"

"When Nappa was charging to attack Gohan and Goku interrupted, I felt his power level spike tremendously. It was only for a brief second, but there was this cardinal aura around him. His power level for a brief instant shot up tremendously, _completely_ eclipsing Nappa's own."

Chichi pondered Krillin's words for a second, before her eyes lit up. "Of course, your right! For a brief second I felt his power surge to new heights!" Gohan blinked, perturbed as to what they were discussing.

"I don't exactly know what that technique was or what is does, but it may be Goku's only hope for surviving this battle with Vegeta." Chichi nodded in agreement with Krillin's words.

"Regardless dad will still find some way to win this fight; he always does."

Krillin chuckled at truth in Gohan's words. Goku always managed to come out victorious in the toughest, most bleak situation. Every time the Earth or someone close to Goku was involved, he'd rise to the occasion and come out victorious.

"Goku does seem to have this special trait that allows him to beat the odds; I know he'll pull this off."

"Goku can win, but Vegeta's power doesn't seem to be maxing out. I hope that technique that Goku has can give him the edge to win." Chichi said.

"Me too…me too." Krillin's face scrunched on the last syllable; he hope Goku could pull it off. _If there's anyone who can beat this Saiyan I know it's you Goku! His strength is unbelievable but I have complete faith in you; you can win! The Earth, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are all counting on you!_

-DBZ-

Goku stood frozen in shock and terror at the energy emitting from the skies. For the past several minutes Vegeta's power had increased with his rising decibels. Each shout pushed his power further and further into the stratosphere. There truly seemed to be no climax to his abounding power.

He questioned how one being could possibly be so strong. Had his training with King Kai truly prepared him for a daunting task like this? He didn't know but he was about to find out soon.

Seemingly after an eternity, the screeching shouts that had bombarded the sky, halted. The bliss of pristine silence filled Goku's ears once more. Quickly looking around he observed the landscape had returned to its rudimentary form.

Glancing upwards, he came into contact with Vegeta's glaring eyes. There were no distinct changes on prince, other than the buyout smile plastered on his face. The true change occurred in his power level.

Goku didn't even have to focus to sense the massive energy level hovering in the sky. It was _massive _even the average, non-fighting human could sense the gargantuan energy encasing the prince.

"Are you satisfied with my new power Kakarot? Quite impressive isn't it. I truly can't comprehend why you'd want to face me this level. My power completely eclipses your own. The only analogy I can use to perfectly describe this situation is, you're a candle in the sun."

Vegeta's smile widened as he observed the subtle changes in Goku's demeanor. Goku had been tremendously confident before this show of power, now he was nothing more than a trembling fool. "I can sense the fear in you Kakarot. Your confidence has deserted you; _**you're afraid**_! It's understandable though, seeing as you're in the presence of an _**elite**_ warrior such as myself. This next round will show you that a measly third class like you can't hope to compare with me."

"Spare me the arrogant speech Vegeta. You talk more than Nappa. I can sense the power you have now and it is massive, but I'll never know that because you seem reserved to talking me to death. I'm not afraid, I'm actually _excited_. I don't know why but the prospect of fighting someone this powerful excites me. Why don't you just show me how strong you are?"

Vegeta growled before his lips twisted into a smirk. "You are correct Kakarot. I've spared you too many words during this battle; _**no more**_! _**It's time for you to die**_!"

The words barely had time to resonate with Goku, before he observed Vegeta descending towards him. Blasting off, he attempted to meet the prince mid-way in the sky. Finally converging he coiled back his fist in preparation for the imminent collision.

He was left perplexed as his fist passed through the breezing wind. He blinked momentarily, before a spike in Ki alerted him to the location of the prince. Spinning around, he was greeted by a fist to the face. His vision blurred as his head echoed with pain. Stepping back slightly, Vegeta cocked his arm back.

There was a brief pause, before he lambasted Goku with the blow. The WMAT champion was left reeling, clutching his stomach as oxygen escaped his lungs. He was unable to prevent the next blow from landing, and was sent soaring through the air.

After passing several clouds, he finally gained some semblance of control. Flashing his aura, his eyes darted as they attempted to locate Vegeta.

"Over here Kakarot!"

Goku rib cage erupted in pain as an elbow slammed violently against him. Quickly recovering, he retaliated with a quick jab, only for it to pass through a _**Zanzōken**_. He growled as another knee submerged itself inside his skin, this time landing in his stomach. A quick knee to the head sent him reeling backwards.

Before he could even think about recomposing himself, he was promptly bombarded by hundreds of glove encased fists. Vegeta's fists turned into blurs at they connected and detached from various parts of Goku's body, bringing immense pain wherever they landed. After a few quick seconds of the assault, Vegeta hopped back, summoning Ki to his left hand.

Goku's eyes widened as he mentally tried to prepare himself for a Ki blast. He was shocked as Vegeta instead pounded the fist into his face, causing several bones to collapse from the pressure. Just as his face was healing from the pain, Vegeta vertically spin kicked him, catapulting him higher into the sky.

The prince instantly materialized above him, flashing him a quick grin before slamming his fists down upon his face, sending him soaring down below. Goku eventually landed, arriving with a cloud of dust and a large crater surrounding him. Slowly, he staggered to his feet only to view multiple celeste Ki beams descending upon him.

Multiple explosions bombarded Vegeta's eardrums, as the blasts all detonated. Lowering his hands, Vegeta waited to see the results of his actions. His smile fell as he observed the sizzling orb of energy surrounding Goku.

"That shield can't protect you forever!"

Lifting his hands back, Vegeta summoned Ki to his fingertips.

"Let's see how you handle this!"

Rapidly thrusting his hands, Vegeta expelled multiple cerulean beams of Ki at Goku. Explosion after explosion reverberated throughout the sky and battlefield, as the beams detonated. After what seemed like an eternity the bombardment of blasts finally ended, leaving a gigantic cloud of dust of steaming smoke lingering in the air.

Halting once more, Vegeta paused to momentarily observe the damage. His brows furrowed as he observed the celeste orb of energy still surrounding Goku. Crushing the bubbling beam of energy in his grasp, he rocketed towards to the ground.

Goku frowned as he viewed the irritated Saiyan descend upon him. He had _barely_ survived the _**Renzoku Kikou Dan**_; he doubted whether his shield could withstand a close range assault. Widening his stance he decided to find out.

Vegeta arrived thrusting his fist forward, releasing minute amount of Ki along with it. The shield cracked on impact, and began to shake as Vegeta continued to lambaste the shield with Ki imbedded fists.

Goku did his best to hold his ground, digging his feet even deeper into the scorched dirt. He frowned as he observed multiple cracks form, and spread across the celeste shield. The shield now looked like jumbled pieces to a puzzle, with cracks everywhere. With one final last punch, the shield gave way and shattered into millions of celeste shards.

Vegeta grinned as he pounced on the glaring opening. Hopping up, he launched a straight punch at the unprotected Saiyan's face, stunning him. Goku staggered back, as Vegeta's left fist invaded his face, slamming harshly into his left cheek. He was then sent tumbling to the ground, courtesy of quick combo from Vegeta.

Unceasing, Vegeta immediately rushed over to his opponent and brought his foot, along with all his weight, down upon the WMAT champion's chest. A coarse scream escaped Goku's lips as he felt several bones snap, and give way to the pressure. The pressure from the stomps intensified, as Vegeta included his other foot in the next assault.

Goku screams were like a beautiful symphony to Vegeta's ears. Each cry of terror and pain only caused the force of his stomps to increase. Pausing, he glared down at his defeated foe, smirking at the anguish etched on his face.

"Ready to give up Kakarot?"

Goku was unable to respond, as the oxygen supply to his lungs was presently cut off. "Should I take that as a yes?" Goku struggled to from words but to no avail. "It's over Kakarot, face it I've won!"

"No…it's not over yet. I wasn't hoping to use this so early on in the fight but…. _**Kaio-ken**_!"

A cardinal aura quickly burst to life, and encased Goku. Vegeta blinked perplexed as to what was occurring. His bewilderment grew as he lost his balance, due to Goku's hand grabbing his foot.

"What are you…?"

He never received his answer as Goku back flipped, managing to kick him along the way. The pain echoing throughout his cheek was tremendous to say the least. Rubbing his cheek, he managed to meet gazes with Goku.

His facial expression was indifferent. But his eyes burned with the embers of intense rage. There was something different about him, but Vegeta couldn't put his hands on it.

"Do you think this little change in your aura will help you?"

Goku smirked. "Why don't you find out?"

Vegeta abruptly charged forward, extending his fist along the way. He left alone, and bewildered as his fist past through a _**Zanzōken**_. He growled and immediately attempted to locate his foe. He turned around, only to be met with a sharp kick to the face.

Reeling back, he dashed forward launching a kick of his own. A shockwave reverberated as his leg crossed paths with Goku's own appendage. He growled and quickly detached his foot, bringing his other leg forward to fill the void.

Once again his attack met the same results, with Goku's other leg blocking it. He grit his teeth as he engaged in a battle of strength with the WMAT champion, pitting his shin against his foes. He quickly realized he was outmatched, as he was sent flying back from Goku's kick to the face.

Wiping the blood from his nose, he glanced up to view Goku's fist mere inches from his face. He cursed under his breath as it struck, propelling him backwards, through several stone pillars. He immediately recovered, summoning his aura to life and bursting free from the debris.

He charged towards Goku who simply remained put. He frowned as his knee to the chin was easily evaded, by a slight twist of the neck. Twisting his body around slightly he re-routed his motion, and launched a punch aimed directly at Goku's face. It collided, but instead landed in Goku's grip.

He frowned as he squirmed, struggling to escape his grasp, serving only to amuse Goku. Cocking back his other free fist, Vegeta thrust it forward, hoping to capitalize on the opening Goku had left. It was quickly slapped away, serving to further frustrate the prince.

Switching tactics, Goku decided to go on offense, and slammed his head into the prince's face, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Leaping back, Goku gathered energy into his fist, before he thrust it forward, completely lambasting the prince. Vegeta was left clutching his stomach, as he collapsed to the floor, emptying his lunch along the way.

Unceasing, Goku struck out with a supersonic fast kick, catching the unprepared Saiyan off guard. The prince flew several yards, crashing through several pillars of stone, before he skid to a halt.

An explosion rocked the surrounding area, as Vegeta blasted his way forth from the rubble.

"That was _slightly_ impressive, but it still doesn't compare to my abilities. Let's see how you handle this!"

Vegeta summoned and tossed a luteous wave of energy from his palm. Goku's cardinal aura flashed once more, as the beam crashed into him. An explosion of rainbow colored light followed, as the blast detonated.

Goku survived thoroughly unharmed, and quickly realized the attack had been a distraction. Glancing around he scanned for Vegeta's power level. His eyes widened, as jumped to the side, narrowly escaping a kick.

Spinning around, he came face to face with a rematerialized Vegeta. They glared at each other, before they dashed off, coiling their individual arms back. A shockwave reverberated and echoed as they met mid-way between each other.

They were sent flying back, as their fists collided with the other's face. Quickly composing themselves, they charged once more, again meeting mid-way. The results were completely different, as Goku ducked under Vegeta's fist. Jumping back up he brought his weight, along with his fist towards the prince's chin.

He winced as he elevated into the sky. Unrelenting Goku quickly followed up the attack, submerging his fist deep into Vegeta's chest. The speed of attack was too expeditious, not even allowing Vegeta the chance to cry out in pain.

Bringing his knee up quickly, Goku rammed it into Vegeta's chin, surely cracking multiple bones along the way. Cupping his hands together, Goku swung them in a sideways baseball bat like motion, smashing into Vegeta's face. The prince was sent soaring back, farther than Goku's eyes could hope to see.

Goku flashed his cardinal aura, before he charged to pursue his foe. Vegeta meanwhile, had recovered from the blows, though still slightly dazed. Glancing around, he frowned as observed Goku streaking towards him. Thinking of the best possible choice of action, he charged to meet him mid-way, discharging Ki beams along the way.

Goku easily slapped the beams away, managing not to exert any effort while doing so. His attention on the Ki beams caused him to lose focus on his opponent, who quickly captured his attention once more, by slamming his fist into his face. Goku blinked as the pain echoed throughout his face. The attack had the potential to halt an elephant's charge, but Goku felt nothing.

He quickly shook it off, in time to receive another bone breaking punch to the face. Once more he felt nothing, and simply blinked serving to further frustrate his foe. The prince attempted another blow, this time fueled by rage. It was easily caught and captured by Goku's fist.

Vegeta squirmed under the iron-clad grasp, but was unable to break free from it. He launched another fist, only for its route to be diverted as it ended up in Goku's grasp. He chuckled as viewed the prince's enraged facial expression. Leaning forward, he laughed in the prince's face.

"Not so powerful huh?"

The prince only grunted in frustration, while continuing his attempts to break free. "It's time for some payback." Vegeta attempted to respond, but was unable to do so, as Goku's knee planted itself in his stomach.

He felt his fists free up, only for his face to be quickly bombarded by multiple blows. His head bounced up and down in all directions, as he received the assault. As quickly as the assault began, it ended as Goku fired a Ki beam directly into his stomach, sending him rocketing away.

Flashing his aura, Goku immediately dashed off to engage him once more. Vegeta decided on a different course of action this time, and simply awaited his arrival. Bringing his arm up, he managed to block the first strike, a fist from Goku.

He immediately retaliated with his own blow, only for it to catch wind, as Goku vanished from sight. He was made aware of the location of his foe, as Goku's knee slammed into his back, sending him tumbling forward.

He quickly spun around, and attempted to block the next wave of blows, only for them to completely tear through his guard. He was left reeling, as the blows collided, forcing him to receive all the damage. Retreating slightly, Goku quickly cupped his hands together, chanting the infamous phrase.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

The hyacinthine orb of light, shot forth from his hands, quickly engulfing the Saiyan before it. There was a muffled scream, as Vegeta soared through the sky, finally crashing on the ground below.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied that the technique had worked. He'd pondered the idea that the prince may have had a technique to repel his attack close rage, but luckily those musings had been wrong.

Flexing his muscles, he dropped his aura, returning it back to its normal niveous tint. Glaring down below, he frowned as he observed Vegeta blast his way through several stones of rubble. What would it take to keep this guy down? Sighing he decided to descend back towards the ground, and hopefully catch Vegeta off guard.

He arrived landing on a pillar facing, the rubble which Vegeta had blasted away. He frowned as he observed the amused face on the prince's face.

"Kakarot you surprise me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that a third class warrior such as yourself, would push me to these limits; bravo." He clapped his hands condescendingly.

"Nappa never managed to even step anywhere near the realm your about to enter. In fact only a few select warriors have ever seen me at full fighting strength. The last time I used it, I wiped out an entire binary system! My power is so terrifying that I'm only allowed to use it in purging missions." Pausing he rubbed his chin.

"You should count yourself lucky, as your about to observe the most powerful Saiyan alive! My power at its absolute maximum is _**56,000**_! Prepare to die Kakarot, it really is a shame you've decided to side with these vermin, I could have used you in my squadron, but alas you've sided with these mortals; prepare to meet your doom!"

Goku's face tightened at Vegeta's words. Could they possibly be true? The sheer audacity of his statement was ludicrous in itself, but the prince's words so far had been truthful. What could a power level of 56,000 truly do? He wanted to know but at the same time feared the result. Either way though he would find out one way or the other.

He was stirred from his thoughts as Vegeta's decibels began to rise, causing the surrounding landscape to change along with it. Glancing around he could feel something enormous was coming; he just hoped he was ready.

-DBZ-

"What is that?" Gohan's voice wavered as he observed the darkening landscape. The sheer power radiating from hundreds of miles away was ridiculous. Just how powerful was the Saiyan Goku was fighting?

"It's…it's…incredible! I've never felt anything so powerful in my life! The sheer amount of energy that Saiyan's producing is mind blowing! I'd thought Goku's new power was incredible but this is on a whole another level!"

"And his power level's still rising; at this rate it'll rip the planet in half!" Chichi passed Gohan and Krillin a worried glance. "Goku just came back from the dead; if he dies again that's it! I hope he has another trick up his sleeve, because the way things are looking, Vegeta's going to win."

"Goku still has a chance. If he acts swiftly he can attack Vegeta while he's still powering up, and catch him off guard." Krillin rebutted

"Dad's not going to do that, you know he's a fair fighter."

"Forgetting fair fighting; the fate of the _entire _planet's at stake! He needs to do whatever it takes to win and beat this guy."

"Gohan's right Krillin, Goku would never do something like that, he's an honest fighter. If anything I'm sure he's drooling at the opportunity to fight such a powerful opponent, like Vegeta. I'm not so sure about his chances but Goku always manages to find ways to win."

Krillin nodded, and simply continued to stare at the sky. "I know he _can _win, I just don't know if he _will_ win."

-DBZ-

Goku stood in awe at the power Vegeta was producing. The ground and Earth itself seemed to be ripping at the seams. Pillars and rocks crumbled into dust, as the ferocious winds grinded into them. He wasn't sure how much more the Earth could take. He'd thought the prince's first power up had been jaw dropping, but this completely eclipsed his former transformation.

Gargantuan bolts of aurulent lightning descended from the sky, incinerating everything they touched. Leaping out of the way, Goku narrowly dodged a bolt as struck, destroying the pillar he was formally situated upon.

Gazing back up towards the tenebrous sky, he observed the luteous aura surrounding Vegeta. His aura sizzled, releasing minute bolts of lightning. As his shouts intensified, the gravity on the wasteland began to shift. Massive rocks and stones arose to sky, and began circling around the prince.

Goku's eyes leapt as a massive gust of wind shot forth, knocking him backwards. Quickly recovering, he looked up to see Vegeta's aura expand to its maximum. It burst in an explosion of cascading light, causing him to shield his eyes.

Slowly as he opened his eyes, he was shocked to discover the change in landscape. The wasteland had relatively returned to its original form. The floating rocks had descend back to ground, crashing randomly across the battlefield.

"Wow that was incredible!"

Glancing around he noticed Vegeta had vanished from visible sight "Now everything is calm, too calm." Goku immediately turned around as he sensed a massive Ki level materialize. Squinting his eyes, he focused in on a figure floating over a large rock

"Farewell you're finished!"

Goku's eyebrows rose as he sensed the change in Vegeta's power level; it was humongous! Throughout his power up he had sensed the massive increase in power, but _never_ in his wildest dreams had he thought it would amount to the gargantuan power level hovering yards away from him.

"I can see it in your face, you realize how outclassed you truly are. You're an ant in my sight Kakarot, one that must be squashed!"

Goku was given no forewarnings, before Vegeta charged towards, abruptly appearing in his face. Lunging forward he slammed his skull, into Goku's face sending him careening towards the ground. Vegeta quickly followed up the blow, and immediately appeared before his unprotected chest, and slammed his right elbow into his gut. Goku gasped as his insides exploded with pain. His flight towards the ground was further increased as Vegeta's left knee slammed into his chest. The Saiyan the promptly vanished from sight.

Flipping around just in time, Goku managed to alter his momentum and motion, and landed on his feet. He took a brief moment to capture his breath, before he attempted to locate the prince.

"Looking for me Kakarot? You're too slow!"

Goku turned just in time to receive a kick to his back, thrusting him forward off the rock, and towards a jagged pillar. Flipping in mid- air he managed to shift himself into a front flip, and flipped all the way up the pillar.

Finally arriving at the top, he glanced around for his opponent, all the while clutching his aching back. His eyes leapt as he glanced upwards to his right, sensing a spike in Ki. A luteous beam of searing energy shot forth from Vegeta's hand, charging directly towards Goku.

"_**Kaio-ken**_!"

The cardinal aura surged around him, as he leapt forth from the now incinerated pillar of stone. Pausing in the sky, he glanced around hoping to locate Vegeta. _Damn it, his speeds through the roof now; I can barely detect his Ki. He's moving at speeds I can't even sense. This isn't good, I was hoping __**Kaio-ken **_would be enough but it looks like I'm going to have to turn it up.

His cardinal aura burst to life as he spotted Vegeta several yards way. He immediately dashed off to engage the prince. Vegeta observed him approach and merely stood there, smirking madly.

Goku arrived throwing wild fists at Vegeta who merely parried the blows. His cardinal aura wavered as he received a knee to the gut, sending him flying in the direction he'd just come from.

Not wasting a second, Vegeta dashed off cocking his fist back along the way. Springing it forward, he unleashed the Ki encased fist upon Goku's face. A shockwave ensued as Goku soared off towards the ground, eventually crashing through several rocks.

Unceasing, Vegeta summoned a fireball to hands, and tossed it towards Goku.

"_**Kozumikku Kyanon**_"

The attack landed exploding and scotched the surrounding landscape, incinerating everything nearby.

"That should…" Vegeta's words were halted as he observed Goku emerge from the flames relatively unharmed, though his Gi was completely scorched.

"Woo you almost had me there, luckily I used _**Kaio-ken **_to protect me from most of the resulting damage." Vegeta smirked wildly as he landed on a rock pillar. "Kakarot you amuse me, you've managed to withstand my _weakest _attack at full power. Maybe I should take you more seriously. But then again even though I am at full power I'm not using all of my strength just yet, I want to draw this battle out."

Goku smiled. "Good then get ready because I'm not at full power either!" Vegeta's brow rose at this. "Really? Show me then, I want to see your full capability when I finally destroy you and incinerate you from this planet!"

"I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Vegeta's eyebrow twitched as he observed the veins bulging from Goku's body. _What is this fool doing now?_

"_**AHHH**_!"

Goku's voice began to ascend higher and higher into the sound barrier, as his muscles continued to bulge. His veins protruded uncontrollably, bursting pumping widely. Vegeta peered on with keen interest as smoke began to emit from his body. Clouds of smoke rolled in and quickly blanketed the ground, obscuring most of Vegeta's view.

He scowled as he struggled to keep up with the events occurring before him. His brow furrowed as he felt the passing breeze quicken and intensify in speed. He observed rocks levitate and hover into the air.

"What is going on!"

Vegeta struggled to maintain his stance as the now gale force winds slammed against his body. Gritting his teeth, he focused Ki to his feet, and dug his boots even further into the stone. His efforts appeared to be useless as the pillar he was situated on, began to crumble from the force of the passing wind.

He frowned as he gazed back down upon the ground, observing a now bulging Goku. His muscle mass dwarfed Nappa's own! He looked like a walking tank, with muscles bulging out of every limb possible. His eyes widened as the rock he stood upon completely crumbled, as Goku shouted his last syllable.

Vegeta could only gawk as he observed Goku leap from the ground, creating a crater beneath his feet, and charge towards him.

-DBZ-

King Kai frowned as he watched the events occurring on Earth. Goku was already so desperate during this early stage in the battle; just how strong was this Saiyan? His frown depend as he realized what level of _**Kaio-ken **_his protégé was using.

The third stage had nearly destroyed his body when he'd used it; he just hoped it would be enough to vanquish the Saiyan with. He shuttered at the thought of Goku exceeding level three, the results would be catastrophic and would most certainly kill him. _C'mon Goku be smart about this, anything beyond this level three __**will kill you.**__ You need to hurry up and end this fight soon. The higher up you go in __**Kaio-ken**_, _the shorter the time is; be smart Goku!_

-DBZ-

Vegeta screamed as his body once again exploded with pain. Kakarot's new found power was remarkable; he was almost totally annihilating him with it. For the past several minutes, he'd been bombarded with bone shattering attacks and techniques. He hadn't felt this much pain since his cadet days.

Skidding to a halt, he attempted to recompose himself. He quickly hopped to his feet, only for Goku to greet him with a knee to the face. He staggered back, feet nearly tripping over one another. Recovering quickly he launched a right hook at Goku's face, only to be left frustrated as it passed through a _**Zanzōken.**_

He immediately spun around as he heard the sound of two feet landing. But As soon as he did his face was hit with a strong knee to the jaw, sending him stumbling back. He tried to regain his composure but was met with a rib cracking punch to his abdomen before he could. His knees caved in sending him tumbling to the ground. But before he could crashed into the pillar Goku's foot collided harshly with his face, sending him soaring through the air.

Goku quickly followed up, appearing behind him, still in flying motion. Bringing his leg up, he slammed it into the prince's back sending him crashing through several rocks and pillars.

The prince quickly recovered from the attack, shouting his way out of the debris. With an enraged shout he shot towards the sky, azure aura streaking along the way.

A shockwave reverberated as they met in mid-air, fists clashing against one another. Swinging his fist with the weight of the world, Goku brought it down upon Vegeta's face. A shockwave echoed as it collided, causing the prince to reel back in pain.

Goku immediately charged forward, hoping to capitalize on the opening only to be meet with a sharp kick to the face. He soared back, but was pulled forward by as Vegeta tugged his throat.

Gaining enough distance, Vegeta slammed his fist into his face. He smirked as he felt several bones snap along the way. His smirk vanished quickly as Goku quickly recovered, and retaliated with his own fist, hitting Vegeta directly in the face.

"_**ARGH**_"

Vegeta growled as he charged back, tossing multiple jabs at the WMAT champion. Goku frowned, moving his hands rapidly to slap and block al of the blows, further angering Vegeta.

"You impudent fool!"

The rate of the punches increased as Vegeta observed their failure. After several seconds of blocked attacks, he switched strategies and abruptly kneed Goku in the stomach.

Goku immediately dropped his guard, moving his hands to clutch his now aching stomach. Vegeta smirked before he dispensed a brutal combination of punches and kicks, upon the reeling warrior. Goku screamed as they landed, snapping several bones along the way.

After a minute of continuous assault, he halted taking a moment to form Ki in his hands. Goku's eyes widened as he sensed what was coming next. Vegeta released the topaz ball of Ki upon him, sending him rocketing away.

Following up, Vegeta charged extending his legs to meet him. His foot never reached its target, as Goku's hands grasped and clasped his foot. Spinning around he picked up momentum, before he promptly tossed Goku into the air.

The WMAT champion soared for several feet before he finally regained himself. His head was aching and vertigo was taking its toll. He quickly dismissed those feelings, as he observed Vegeta approach once more. He decided not to stick around and promptly vanished from sight.

Vegeta halted mid-flight and growled; Kakarot was truly a pest. His eyes darted around as he attempted to locate his foe. Kakarot's was almost equal to him in speed, meaning the advantage he'd held before was negated.

A jolt of pain coursed through his ribs, as Goku appeared with his fist submerged in his side. Vegeta wasn't even able to give a proper gasp, before Goku struck completely catching him off guard. Various parts of his body erupted in pain, as multiple blows landed. The pace and ferociousness of the hits were incredible. With a final gut wrenching fits, Goku retreated from the assault and backed off.

"Delicious…those blows were absolutely delicious!" Vegeta licked the blood off his face and turned towards a disgusted Goku. "You've presented me with a challenge I didn't possibly think I'd receive on this planet. For that I'll quicken your death when I kill you."

Goku's lips twitched, before they formed into a smirk. "Just shut up and fight, you've been running your mouth the whole fight; show me what you've got!"

Vegeta reciprocated the smirk. "With pleasure!"

Charging forward a couple of steps, Vegeta swung his fist back. Goku's body involuntarily budged, as his neck twisted back from the blow. A slight frown crossed Goku's face, before he retaliated with a fist of his own. The left jab caught air, as Vegeta vanished once more.

The frustrated Saiyan let out a grunt, and turned, only to be greeted with an unexpected elbow to the ribs. A knee to the chin, quickly gave Goku another reason to grunt, but out of pain. As he elevated higher into the sky, Vegeta's other elbow rammed into his neck, forcing him down. An axe-handle smash sent the WMAT champion spiraling through the sky.

Nearing collision with the ground, Goku halted his descent. Growling, he turned and rocketed, back towards the sky. Vegeta was ready, and greeted Goku with a pair of fist and kicks, as he arrived. The WMAT champion parried them all, before returning the favor with some of his own. The prince mimicked Goku's moves and simply parried them all. After a few moments of relentless combo's, the two warriors broke apart. The two warriors flashed a quick grin, before they vanished from sight.

The sky and landscape was soon filled with the explosions and shock waves as the two warriors, collided simultaneously. Multiple blows were thrown, and blocked, resulting in multiple shockwaves. The super speed battle abruptly ended, as Vegeta was punched out of mach-1. Goku immediately pounced on the opening, expelling multiple celeste beams of Ki at Vegeta. The still dazed Saiyan had no time to react, and was promptly hit by all of the beams.

The smoke resulting from the detonation of beams soon cleared up, revealing a gridelin orb of energy surrounding the prince. Dropping his hands, the prince charged forward extending his right fist.

There was a massive clap of thunder as Goku vaulted through the air, after coming into contact with Vegeta's fist. The Saiyan wasted no time and quickly followed up. Appearing behind the WMAT champion, Vegeta fired a beam of Ki, directly into his back. Goku gasped in pain, as he was thrust forward. His flight ended finally ended as he collided pillar of stone.

"You can't possibly hope to keep up with the power of an _**Elite**_!"

Goku stirred from the rubble, awaking to Vegeta's booming voice. "Shut up you talk too much!"

Goku burst free from the rubble and charged, cardinal aura streaking along with him. He approached cocking his fist back. Vegeta instantly mirrored his move and charged forward to meet him half way, cocking his own fist back.

A shockwave erupted, and echoed as the two clashed. Jumping back, the pair lashed out with a pair of quick jabs, which were quickly negated by each other's own assault. After a minute of fruitless fighting, the pair retreated once more. Their stern gazes met briefly, as they took time to inhale.

Catching their breaths, the pair of warriors again lunged at each other, cocking their fists back in preparation. Goku was left gawking as his fist past through, leaving him floating alone. Feeling an accumulation of Ki directly behind him, Goku turned only to be greeted with a fist to the face. Stumbling, he attempted to recompose himself, only to meet with yet another blow, this time in the form of a knee. His pain was quickly amplified by as Vegeta fired a Ki beam at point blank range.

The luminous blast illuminated the sky briefly, before it faded way, sending Goku soaring through the azure sky. Finally skidding to a halt, Goku received the opportunity to recompose himself. Taking a brief moment he dusted himself off, and surveyed his body for any new battle scars.

Glancing at his chest, he frowned as he observed the scotch marks engrained firmly in his skin. That last blast had really been something; he doubted how much longer he could keep this. Maybe he needed to kick it up a notch.

He paused, rubbing his chin, pondering the possible outcomes of using _**Kaio-kenx4**_. His body strained to handle x3 but was doing so perfectly. Unfortunately Vegeta was still slightly more powerful than him. _**Kaio-kenx4 **_would give him the edge he needed, if his body didn't combust from using it.

He decided against it,; King Kai had specifically warned against it. He just hoped Vegeta didn't have any more tricks up his sleeve or he would be forced to play that card. Discarding the though, he remembered he had more pressing matters at hand, as Vegeta was presently charging towards him, Ki streaking from his fingertips.

Tossing his hands an x-like motion, Goku covered himself up and took the brunt of the blows. He dropped his guard, and was startled by the discovery that his opponent had vanished. His aura leapt to life as he sensed a spike in Ki nearby, and took off towards it.

Vegeta smirked as he viewed him approach, and discharged multiple Ki beams to greet him with. Goku phased in and out of sight, managing to evade every last ball and promptly arrived before a still smirking Vegeta.

Swinging his hand back, he thrust it forward, only for it to end up clashing with Vegeta's own fist. A small shockwave ensued, pushing both warriors back slightly. Goku's cardinal aura flashed as he attempted another strike.

His fist collided this time, though not with what he had intended it to. His face fell, as Vegeta tightened his grip around his fist. He squirmed and struggled but was unable to break free of the iron-clad grip. After several seconds of the struggle, Goku simply flashed his aura burning Vegeta's fist along the way.

The prince stumbled back, rapidly waving his fist in attempts to disperse the flames in his palm. It was to no avail and only managed to give Goku an opening. The WMAT champion lunged forward, quickly submerging his fist into the prince's face.

Vegeta's head snapped back in pain from the blow, and shock, resulting from the fact he'd allowed such a wide opening.

The relentless earth bred Saiyan quickly followed up, successively hammering his fists, into the now reeling Saiyan's gut. On the last strike Vegeta's knees, along with his vomit gave way, collapsing to the floor.

Goku took a quick moment to inhale the diminutive victory, goading over the fallen Saiyan. Snapping back to reality he realized, his opponent was not done by any means; he had to end this now.

Elevating off the rock, Goku ascended high into the sky, several yards away from the prince. Summoning Ki to his fingertips, he released and hailed multiple beams of energy down upon the Saiyan.

A successive flow of explosions resonated, as the attacks all converged and impacted their target. Wanting to take no chances, Goku continued firing, summoning even more beams into his grasp and thrusting them down upon the Saiyan prince.

As the landscape around him crumbled, Goku realized he'd done enough and relinquished the balls of Ki in his grasp. Smiling to himself, he felt assured that his job had been done. He'd never been proud of killing and opponent, but Vegeta was one of the few opponents who'd _truly_ deserved it. He'd wanted to make Vegeta suffer a bit more, but the fate of the Earth could not be toyed with. Hopefully Vegeta wouldn't be too much of hassle for King Yemma at the welcome desk.

"I'd better get back to Gohan and Chichi I can't wait to catch up on the things I've missed…."

"_**YOU WON'T BE CATCHING UP ON ANYTHING KAKAROT**_!"

Goku's heart jumped at the sound of the voice; it wasn't possible he couldn't be alive!

"Did you really think that weak bombardment of blasts would suffice to kill me? Your more of a _fool_ than Nappa was!"

Vegeta paused taking a moment to observe himself. His royal Saiyan armor was completely scotched, and several pieces of armor were cracked.

"I didn't come to this _backwater_ planet to be embarrassed by the likes of you! A mere third class warrior standing up to _**me**_….the mere thought is…. _**Ridiculous**_! You should be cowering in fear at my might, but instead you stand challenging it! I'd had plans for this planet, but forget them; I only want to watch your blood drip!"

Goku winced feeling the mounting energy, emitting from Vegeta.

"I've been controlling my power holding it back in attempts to not completely decimate this planet! The Dragonballs have become expendable, your blood is much more appetizing now!" a wicked grin formed on Vegeta's face. "Prepare yourself to die!"

Vegeta shot forth from the ground like a rocket. Before Goku could even blink he was upon him, hand cocked back in preparation to attack him. Goku could only cry in agony as it landed, snapping several bones along the way.

The prince immediately followed the attack up, with a spinning left kick. Goku attempted to raise his arms to guard, but was sent reeling back from the force as it landed. Numbness quickly overtook his right hand, the one he'd used attempting to block Vegeta's kick. With one reliable hand left, he attempted to block the prince's furious assault.

It was complete disaster, as Vegeta's attacks were too powerful and expeditious for him to even see. He was left crying in pain and anguish as each blow struck, each mightier than the last. After several minutes of Goku's cries bombarding the air, Vegeta retracted slowly and accumulated Ki into his left palm.

"Let's see how you handle this…_**Makishimamu Furasshā**_!"

A luteous stream of light streaked towards Goku, colliding at point blank range.

_**BOOM**_

A massive cloud of smoke formed over the battlefield as the attack finally died. Vegeta dropped his guard smirking at his handiwork. His smirk instantly dissipated as he viewed Goku step out of the lingering smoke.

'How did you…."

"_**Kaio-ken**_" Vegeta grit his teeth as he tightened his fist. That damn attack was a life saver to Kakarot. He'd a similar attack, years ago on a purging mission, but its effectiveness was nowhere near this techniques. Without that technique Kakarot would have surely die by now.

"That technique is the only reason you're alive right now." Goku remained indifferent, knowing fully well the truth in his words. "It doesn't matter you can't beat me anyway." Vegeta's lips twisted into a grin.

"We'll have to see about that won't we Kakarot?"

Rushing to re-engage Goku, Vegeta fired multiple luteolous beams of Ki at him. As Goku slapped the last of the beams away, Vegeta appeared before him. Thrusting his hands forward, he submerged his fist into the confines of Goku's stomach. The Saiyan gasped as Piccolo's fist dug deep into his abdomen. The sickening sound of bone collapsing reached Vegeta's ears, causing a slight grin to form on his face.

Unrelenting, Vegeta followed up with a roundhouse kick. his elbow soon gave Goku another reason to stagger back. Capitalizing on the opening, Vegeta brought his fists together and axe hand handle smashed the WMAT champion away. He careened uncontrollably towards the ground, before a humongous light consumed his path. A tremendous explosion, and gust of wind followed as the light engulfed Goku.

Vegeta pause, pondering his next course of action. Kakarot had given him an excellent fight, ne that any Saiyan would be proud of having. He'd never expected Kakarot to be so powerful. If only he'd decided to join with his Saiyan brethren, then they could have conquered the galaxy.

Vegeta frowned, thinking about the prospects of being the last Saiyan in the Universe. If he followed through with his plan, he'd be the only _full blooded_ Saiyan left. Maybe he should keep Kakarot around; after all he could prove to be a sparring partner after all.

His face blanched at the thought. No! he wouldn't allow Kakarot to live, he'd caused to much trouble already. He immediately decided on how he wanted to end the battle. _Galick Gun should be more than enough to kill him and destroy this pitiful planet! Hopefully the Halfling will manage to survive this attack, if he doesn't he wasn't worthy of the Saiyan blood he held._

Goku staggered to his feet still dazed from the brutal combo. That last Ki blast had really done a number on him, he was lucky to even be standing. His eyes shot up, as he observed Vegeta high in the sky. _What's that Saiyan doing? Is he attempting to summon a Ki technique? I'd better gather up some Kamehameha._

Curling his fingers, Vegeta placed both his hands together at chest level. The palms of his hands, faced outward in the opposite direction as he summoned Ki to them.

"Ga….."

Goku immediately realized what the Saiyan was doing. He was caught in a tight position; any Ki based attack would do no harm to him, and an outright frontal attack would end up in him being incinerated by the blast. The only thing Goku could do was summon his own Ki.

"Kamehame…"

Sizzling aubergine light now completely enveloped the prince. The energy crackled widely, as it abounded and grew.

"Lick…."

Goku's muscles bulged as he poured more Ki into his fingertips. The sheer Ki radiating of Vegeta dwarfed nearly his entire being; he would need to pour every ounce of energy into this blast.

"Gun!"

"Ha!"

The surrounding landscape shattered and crumbled to pieces as the two warriors' attacks converged upon one another. The two massive beams of energy; one purple, one blue, slammed into each other in mid-air. The remaining pillars of stone collapsed as two engaged in a tug of war.

Goku's eyes widened at the sheer size of Vegeta's blast. If the attack were to hit the Earth the planet would surely be annihilated. Gritting his teeth, his cardinal aura flashed, as his muscles surged with new power. Vegeta was unrelenting and poured even more Ki into his attack, causing his attack to slowly begin to overtake Goku's own.

The WMAT champion's eyes bulged as he observed the aubergine beam of light, descend even closer towards the Earth. His muscles swelled up once more as he pulled more Ki into the attack, causing the _**Kamehameha**_ to slowly regain ground.

Vegeta scowled at the sight. Even at his full power with his most powerful technique going, he still failed to overtake a third class warrior? NO! Vegeta wouldn't have it. His Ki burst to new heights, as the aura surrounding him cackled to new life.

Goku was once again left on the losing side of this struggle. Digging his feet into what remained of the dirt, he managed to withhold his ground. He continued pouring more Ki, only for his beam to instead lose ground in the tug of war.

He frowned, screaming at the top of his lungs pushing more Ki into the blast. The result once again remained the same, with Vegeta's Galick Gun maintaining its dominance over his blast.

"Kakarot prepare for your oblivion! I warned you that a third class warrior such as yourself couldn't possibly hope to match an_** elite**_ warrior! If you son somehow manages to survive this blast, I'll train him well. I'll train him to be the Saiyan you should have been. _**FAREWELL KAKKAROT**_!"

Goku's eyes expanded to inhuman lengths as he observed the blast completely push back his own blast. He grit his teeth as he attempted to pull more Ki into the blast, but found none. _Damn it, I can't just let the Earth and everyone die, their all depending on me! I can't afford to lose this battle; I have to win it for everyone!_

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Goku realized what he had to do. _I'm sorry king Kai, I promised not to do it, but I have to for the sake of everything on this planet._

"_**Kaio-kenx4**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 13, I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'd wanted to make it a bit longer but 10,000+ words should suffice. I spent a great deal of time writing this specific chapter, in fact I spent almost the entirety of Sunday writing this chapter. It was a lot of hard work, but hopefully it paid off.**

**Please make sure to tell me your opinion on the chapter, did I manage to maintain the epicness of the original fight?**

**The next chapter's going to be conclusion of Goku vs. Vegeta fight hopefully, or I may drag it out another chapter, but we'll see when we get there.**

**I've been wondering if I should include other Saiyan characters more inclusively into the story, later on down the line. I feel like Tarble, Broly, and even Turles have more potential than what they given during the normal movies and OVA'S.**

**I don't want to mess of the flow of the story by doing something the reviewer won't like So please Make sure to answer fill out my new poll; your input will be greatly appreciated.**

**Please Go check out ****From Enemy To Student by Genescritor****. It's an amazing story, one of the best I've read on this**** entire**** site. It's a much better story than my own and I'm ashamed it hasn't gotten more recognition, so seriously go check it out, you won't be disappointed.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1): **_Vegeta's blood lust is one of his glaring weaknesses. As you've discovered in this chapter falling prey to his blood lust is all too easy for him. Also the training for Frieza's army will be much different, but that will be revealed later on.

_**Gizard Wasteland: **__Place where Goku and Vegeta's fight took place._

_**Technique List:**_

_**Renzoku Kikou Dan: **__"Continuous Energy Bullets"_

_**Zanzōken: **__"After-image Technique" _

_**Kozumikku Kyanon: **__"Light Destruction Blast"_

_**Makishimamu Furasshā: **__"Maximum Flasher"_

_**Power Levels:**_

**(A/N: The power levels are going to extremely high in this chapter. I'm giving you a forewarning so you won't be shocked at the massive leap in power from the last chapter. Vegeta's power level will be especially high.)**

Goku (warming up): 16,000

Goku (Full power in base): 18,000

Goku (Kaio-kenx2): 36,000

Goku (Kaio-kenx3): 54,000

Goku (Kaio-kenx4): 72,000

Vegeta (39% of power): 21,280

Vegeta (50% of power): 28,000

Vegeta (Full power): 56,000


	16. Another Transformation?

**Written: 3/13/12-3/15/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron/ Oozaru **

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, I've already past 14, 000 hits already. A Special thank you goes out to everyone who's contributed to the success of the story. I appreciate everything but I have one special request to ask everyone who reads this story. **

**I enjoy being on people's author alert and favorite's list, but I would really appreciate it if you contributed to the story. I have 34 favs, and 38 alerts, but all of those people are not reviewing the story. **

**I need you to contribute to this story by reviewing it, that's all I'm asking. I just want to know what you think of my skills, good or bad. So please review this story that's all I want from you, thanks!**

**This chapter should mark the end of the Goku vs. Vegeta fight unless I decide to prolong it. I'll try not to since I want to move on to the Namek saga which I have big plans for. **

**Anyway here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, metalcerberus,** **irishsaiyan21,** **elae-chan, ****HikarinoTenshi2879**, Freehawk, Jokermask18, saveme57, and Genescritor, for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Kid Goku Forever: **Yes Vegeta did take a lot of beatings as a cadet, which will be more elaborated on during the Namek saga. I'll include Tarble if that's what the reader wants, but I need more responses to my poll before I include him.

**elae-chan: **I'm honored to know you feel like that, I take a lot of pride in fighting scenes their basically the bread and butter of this story. I'm glad to know I've gained another reader, thank you!

**Freehawk: **Thanks!

**irishsaiyan21: **Trust me this story will _**vastly**_ differ from canon, just wait I have massive plans for this story.

**Ultimate Black Ace: **that's good to hear, I've spending more time and energy on my writings.

**Jokermask18: **Thank you, do you have any ideas on how it could be done though?

**Genescritor: **It amazes me how you always pick up on the peculiar details, but anyway you're right Chichi could have been more comforting to Gohan. The power levels during the Namek saga and beyond are going to _**massive**_, it's only natural with the progression of the story, though I hope they won't seem absurd.

You'll have to read this chapter to see if Goku will be able to use _**Kaio-kenx5.**_ You don't have to thank me for recommending your story to others, it's a fantastic story, much better than this one and I just feel it's not getting the proper recognition it deserves. I hope my recommendation will help you garner more responses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Goku and Vegeta engaged in a tug of war between the Kamehameha and Galick Gun._

**Chapter 14: Another Transformation?**

**-Age 762 November 4****th**

The sky was set ablaze with a conglomeration of florescent light. The two massive beams that hovered in the sky, obscuring everything from view, battled for dominance. So far the massive tug of war had been fairly even until Goku had decided to take it up a notch.

With a valiant shout of _**Kaio-kenx4**_ his cardinal aura burst to life. Vegeta's normally reserved demeanor transformed into an awestruck one, as Goku's beam began to gain leverage on his. Gritting his teeth he pushed with every ounce of strength he had. His aura wavered as he did so, struggling to maintain his position.

Unfortunately for him, it was to no avail. Goku's hyacinthine orb of light slowly but surely continued to gain leverage. Before he could even blink his blast was mere inches away from his face. He gasped, taking one last passing glance at his foe below, who steadily continued to pour gargantuan amounts of energy into the beam.

The WMAT champion's muscles bulged as he moved in for the kill. With a final push and surge of Ki, his blast quickly overtook Vegeta's own, sending the dismayed prince soaring into the atmosphere, and possibly beyond it.

A final colossal flash of light illuminated the sky as the surrounding landscape in the Gizard Wasteland crumbled to dust. Breathing a heavy breath, the victorious Saiyan dislodged his hands from above his head. He promptly collapsed to the floor, panting heavily, but maintaining a serene smile all the while. Glancing to now the azure sky above, he shut his eyes knowing the battle was over.

-DBZ-

"Did you guys feel that?" Krillin's voice wavered as he spoke, unsure of what he had just felt. Gohan's face scrunched, perplexed as to if what he had felt was real too The amount of power that had been radiating from Gizzard Wasteland was enormous too say the lease, now being should posses power like that.

"I think my dad and Vegeta were just engaged in a massive tug of war between attacks. If my senses are correct then my dad won!" Chichi's face stiffened unsure of her son's words but hopeful nonetheless.

"That massive explosion in the sky was caused by Goku?"

Gohan simply nodded "Yea mom and the craziest thing about it was his power level was even higher than Vegeta's!" Chichi's eyes leapt at this, unsure of what to say.

"Your right Gohan that attack was caused by Goku! Whatever he did must have really hut that Saiyan because I can't even locate the faintest trace of his power level right now!"

Chichi's jaw dropped. "You mean Goku won? The battle's over?" Krillin smiled as he turned to her. "Yes it's over, the Saiyan's have finally been defeated everything's back to normal now!" a buyout smile formed on Gohan's face. "C'mon what are we waiting for? Let's go congratulate my dad!"

Chichi instantly nodded, silently crying tears of joy. The Saiyan fiasco was finally over, everything would return back to normal and their family would be at peace once more.

"What are you waiting for then? C'mon let's go!" Gohan and Krillin smiled to each other before they flashed their aura, dashing off to catch up to now long gone woman.

-DBZ-

He survived, he knew he would survive; it's what he had always done. That wretched Kamehameha had failed to kill him, but had managed to invoke serious injuries to his body. He hadn't been this bruised and battered since he'd decided to fight the general of squad seven's infantry.

His defeat that day had been demoralizing and painful, but _nothing_ like this. Back then he'd known he couldn't compare to the general, he was one Frieza's top men, and had a power level of over 100,000 _**(#1).**_ He'd been brutally defeated, but rightfully so, his pitiful power level of 20,000 couldn't possibly hope to compare to his.

But his defeat today was more _annoying_ than demoralizing. He was more powerful than Kakarot, his power level was _**56,000,**_ but yet somehow the _fool_ had managed to keep up with him. In fact he'd done more than keep up, he'd _**defeated **_him.

It was baffling to him, how one so weak had managed to utterly make a fool out of him. He was Vegeta, prince of _all_ Saiyans, the remaining heir to the Saiyan empire, a warrior born of royalty. Just how did Goku manage to defeat him? If only his squadron comrades could see him know, defeated and injured on a back water planet with the average power level being 10.

"_**ARGH**_!"

He screamed, balling his knuckles into a tight fist. He wouldn't have it. He was the _**supreme**_ ruler of the Saiyan race, the warrior _destined _to transcend all beings before him! Kakarot would bow before him; he would make sure of it.

Opening his mouth, he released a blood laden gasp, serving to only infuriate him further. His grip tightened as aura burst to life. What was the best way to make Kakarot tremble at his hands? A wicked smile floated on to his face, as he had an epiphany. Oozaru was the best possible choice of action to dispose of that gnat below him.

His face instantly twisted into a deep frown as he realized what it meant. Oozaru was meant for crushing civilizations and destroying entire worlds, not for squashing one insignificant warrior. As much has he hated it, it was necessary to for him to accomplish victory.

His eyes leapt as he instantly noticed something was wrong. Scanning around he observed the moon was missing. Could the Earthlings have known about this ability and destroyed the moon before his coming? He scowled quickly brushing it off. No! that was impossible, there had to be a viable reason for the moon to be missing.

Shaking it off, he instantly dismissed it. It didn't matter anyway; he still had that technique at his disposal. Smirking wickedly he flashed his aura, rocketing to the ground below. _You will die by my hand Kakarot!_

-DBZ-

It had been several minutes since Goku had defeated the Saiyan in the tug of war. He'd instantly returned to his feet, as he sensed the Saiyan's massive power level still lingering in the atmosphere. He'd been waiting patiently, observing the sky for anything out of the ordinary, but had found nothing. What was delaying the Saiyan?

"Seriously I wonder what's taking him so long."

As if on cue, a faint niveous light rocketed from the sky above, plunging towards the sky below. Goku's eyes squinted as he zoomed in; it was Vegeta!

The prince landed on a rock, opposite to the one Goku was situated upon. Goku was immediately dismayed by the smirk the prince maintained on his face. What were the reasons for this sudden confidence? He decided to brush it off. Vegeta's power level had fallen, he was now at about 70% full strength; whatever he was hiding couldn't be much.

"So you think destroying the moon will deter me Kakarot?"

Goku blinked, perplexed as to what he was talking about. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me, just know your efforts were in vain. I don't need the moon to complete my transformation."

Goku once again blinked, completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"The moon simply reflects the rays of the sun, but as their being reflected a new energy called Blutz wave is created and added to their composition. These waves cause the transformation, _**not**_ the moonlight by itself, as you may have believed."

Blinked once more, still perplexed to his words.

"Although moonlight is a natural source of Blutz wave power, it's not the only way to form this energy; there is another way." Pausing, Vegeta took a moment to inhale.

"We Saiyans realized we were at the mercy of the moonlight on whatever planet we were on. unable to control the length of day and night, it was completely unpredictable and held out power at a disadvantage."

Goku leaned in, listening with keen interest.

"Until we discovered a way to unofficially create our own moonlight!"

A niveous ball of energy sparked to life in the Saiyan's palm. "By channeling the energy from within ourselves and combining it with the planet's atmosphere, we can make a synthetic moon complete with its own Blutz waves, anytime and anywhere we want to!"

Goku's face hardened into a deep scowl.

"As soon as I release this into the atmosphere my transformation will be complete, and there's nothing you can do about it! _**Hahahahahahahahahaha**_!" Vegeta's hands shot up, as he tossed the ball of luminous light into the atmosphere.

"Bear witness to the ultimate power of the Saiyan's; the Oozaru! The destroyer of planets, _**killer **_of solar systems, the _**unstoppable**_ juggernaut! Feel my wrath!" as Vegeta tightened his grip, the ball of niveous light expanded into a gigantic orb, equaling the size of the missing moon.

"I have a really bad feeling about this. If I don't think of something soon, I'll have an even bigger problem on my hands!"

Goku gasped as he turned and faced Vegeta. The prince was undergoing a startling transformation. Massive fangs protruded from the prince's mouth, as his body began to expand rapidly. His eyes became snow white, devoid of all pupils. His nostrils twisted into a snout as hair began to expand all over his cracked armor.

"_**Un…unbelievable**_!"

Vegeta's stature began to rise abruptly. Goku's eyes widened as he continued to grow, now surpassing the height of a three story building. Leaping back, Goku managed to avoid the being hit by the debris, from the crumbling pillar Vegeta had stood on.

"He's…he's huge!"

Goku's jaw slumped to the floor as he viewed a now fully transformed Vegeta. The now full grown ape was a massive fifty feet tall!

"How... how am I going to win against that?"

Vegeta's blood red eye's twitched as the viewed the shocked Saiyan.

"**How do you like my transformation Kakarot?**"

Goku's eyes leapt. "You can talk?"

"**Of course you fool I'm in full control of myself**." A wicked smile formed on the prince's monstrous face. "**Which means your dead meat**!"

Goku was nearly crushed as the massive ape abruptly plunged his foot down upon him. Pushing Ki to his feet he leapt from the pillar, narrowly escaping death.

Vegeta's head instantly snapped around, locating Goku who was now situated on another rock pillar. With a growl he charged forward, swatting his hand at the pillar.

Goku once again leapt into the air, escaping the ape's attack, but ended up being smacked by flying debris.

"Argh!"

The WMAT champion landed on another pillar, body stinging from the collision with several massive boulders, but remained relatively unharmed.

"_**You can't keep this up forever Kakarot**_!"

The massive ape swatted his arm, once again bringing it down upon the WMAT champion. Goku's cardinal aura burst to life as rolled to the side, dodging the attack by mere inches. As Vegeta's fist landed, he instantly took the air, hopping over to another pillar.

Vegeta immediately took off after him, throwing massive punches at him. The WMAT champion's body twisted as he contorted his body, managing to evade nearly every strike. Landing on another pillar, Goku quickly dashed down it, hoping to get to the ground before the prince arrived. Goku had no such luck, as was sent flying, along with the debris of the pillar as Vegeta's massive hand tore through it.

He flew through the air for several minutes before he slammed into another pillar, landing harshly on his shoulder. _Damn it how can I possibly fight Vegeta like this? His power's incredible and I'm only narrowly surviving his attacks! Kaio-ken won't work, because I'm running out of energy. At this rate Vegeta's going to kill me!_

Goku stirred from his musings in time to see the ape's massive foot hovering above him.

"Damn it!"

Summoning Ki to his feet, Goku back-flipped out of the way, narrowly surviving the prince's attack. Landing on another pillar, Goku winced as he clutched his shoulder. The pain echoing throughout his body, specifically through his right shoulder was mind blowing. Though he was avoiding the prince's attacks, he still managed to get caught by the falling, and flying debris. _Damn it I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

-DBZ-

Gohan's aura wavered as he halted his aura. "Do you guys feel that, Vegeta's power just shot up!"

Krillin's eyes widened as he sensed the massive burst of power. "It's unbelievable! What do you think is going on over there, I thought Vegeta was dead?"

"I guess not, whatever my husband was did wasn't enough then." Chichi chirped in.

"Mom, do you sense that? Dad's power level is steadily decreasing, and Vegeta's isn't wavering one bit!" Chichi's brows furrowed at her son's exclamations. "I feel it; just what is going on over there!"

"I don't know but it doesn't seem good. At the rate Goku's power level is dropping he'll run out of energy in a few minutes!"

Gohan and Chichi's eyebrows leapt up. "We have to do something!"

"I know, but what can we do, Goku specifically told us not to interfere."

"Forget what my husband said, his life's in danger and I'm not going to allow him to die!'

"Me either mom!" Chichi passed her son a quick smile. "_**Are you coming our not Krillin**_?" the former monk gulped at the tone of her voice. "Of course I'm coming Goku's my best friend, why wouldn't I?"

"Good. Then let's go, Goku doesn't have much energy left!"

Gohan and Goku nodded flashing their aura, and taking off after the Ox King's daughter.

-DBZ-

Goku grunted as Vegeta's leg slammed into his back, breaking several bones along the way.

For the past several minutes Goku had been doing his best to avoid Vegeta's massive limbs, but seemingly to no avail. At first he had managed to avoid them, but the sheer size and speed of the blows were too much for anyone to consistently avoid. Unable to use Kaio-ken, due to the decreasing amount of Ki he had, he was left subjected to Vegeta's vicious assaults.

Skidding to a halt, Goku lifted his arms up. He had one last technique that was capable of defeating Vegeta; the _**Genki Dama**_! He would need a substantial amount of time, time he didn't have, but he needed to attempt it anyway.

"C'mon hurry up!"

A minute ball of hyacinthine light formed in the sky, quickly growing into the size of a golf ball. Goku smiled as it continued to grow.

"That's it a couple more minutes and…."

**BOOM**

Goku dropped his hands, taking to the skies, narrowly avoiding the prince's gigantic fist.

"Damn it, I almost had…."

Goku's words were halted as Vegeta knee slammed into his stomach, sending him soaring into the sky. He crashed through several stones before he tumbled to a stop. "That one really…Ahh!"

Goku looked up in time to see Vegeta leap into the air towards him. The result of this weren't going to be good. "**I've got you now**!"

"_**Kaio-ken!**_"

At the last second Goku summoned his cardinal aura to life, leaping away from the gargantuan ape. Vegeta's frustration surmounted into a growl, which shook the entire wasteland.

"**Kakarot why don't you concede already? My power vastly eclipses your own, in fact there's no possibly way you can win; just give up**!

Goku growled, balling his knuckles into a fist. Vegeta was right he was slowly running out of options fast. His Ki was dropping as fast as his chances of winning were; he had to do something now!

"**This battle is over Kakarot, prepare to die**!"

The massive ape once again took to the sky, eclipsing a significant part of the azure atmosphere. Goku's eyes rose at this; it was time to put his plan in to action. Leaping into the air, he lunged at the gargantuan ape. The two met, hovering in midair.

"I've got you now Kakarot! There's no escape….. "

"_**Taiyō-ken**_!"

A fervid white light engulfed the sky and Vegeta's field of vision eyes. He quickly shut his eyes and reopened them to see the light had faded and her opponent had vanished along with it. A look of pure Rage crossed his face.

"**Damn you Kakarot**!"

Down below Goku could only chuckle as Vegeta vented his frustrations. Glancing around at his new surroundings, he checked to see if the prince would be able to locate him. He smiled as his eyesight returned to the skies, there was no _possible_ way Vegeta would locate him hidden between several massive rocks.

Lifting his hands back to the sky, Goku attempted his technique once more.

"The rivers, the trees, the seas, the wind;_** all **_the living things lend me your power!"

Goku closed his eyes, opening himself to receive the energy. He gasped as he felt the first wave wash over him. There were no words to adequately describe the amount of energy he was receiving, but the most incredible part was all that energy was taken from the trees.

"C'mon just a bit more."

The flow of energy proceeded, now enveloping Goku in a distinct niveous aura. The sheer amount of energy was tremendous; it was more than King Kai had told him.

_The __**Genki Dama **__you will form on earth will have innumerable power compared to the one composed here. If you're lucky, and the sun arises when you're forming your __**Genki Dama, **__you'll be handed the wondrous and absolutely enthralling task of trying to harness an insoluble amount of power. Just don't destroy the planet, like you almost did mine._

Goku chuckled at the last part, he'd make sure not to blow up the Earth. Turning his attention back to the circulating energy, Goku smiled as it flowed. _C'mon just a bit more and…it's ready!_

Goku dropped his hands from their upward position, bringing his hands down, he balled his right hand into a fist. _This is incredible, the sheer amount of power in this fist is enormous! This should be more than enough to take care of Vegeta!_

Goku's smile instantly vanished as he looked up towards the sky. Vegeta had vanished from his location and was now headed directly towards Goku. _How did he find me so quickly, he can't sense energy!_ Growling, Goku decided now was the best time to enact his plan, while Vegeta was charging.

"This should take care of….!"

Goku brought his hand forward, in the motion of throwing, only to view a massive beam of ochroleucous light.

"_**Chou Makouhou!"**_

There was a massive explosion as the beam arrived, sweeping Goku off his feet, and destroying everything in a one mile radius.

-DBZ-

"What is that!" Krillin's eyes leapt as he viewed a massive luteous mushroom shroud eclipse the sky fifty miles ahead.

"Isn't that where's dad's fighting?"

"Yes it is! I don't know what's going on, but we'd better get there soon!" Chichi's aura exploded to life as she rocketed through the sky.

-DBZ-

"**That does it for the brave hero of this **_**pitiful**_** planet. Pity I was just beginning to enjoy the challenge. Hahahahahahahaha**….!"

Vegeta's massive brows rose as he viewed something impossible; Goku was alive!

Struggling to his feet, the now completely battered Saiyan wobbled forward.

"I can barely stand now, I guess I used up all my energy trying to summon energy for the _**Genki Dama**_."

Vegeta's face twisted into a smile as he descended from the sky. Landing with a small tremor, he began walking towards the exasperated Saiyan. With each Earth trembling step, Goku realized he was close to his death.

"**You're a nuisance Kakarot, a scourge which needs to be cleansed; allow me to help you**!

_I can't just die here; I have to do something!_ Summoning the last of the evaporating Ki he had left, Goku leapt to skies, attempting to run away from Vegeta.

"**You're not getting away**!"

Vegeta's massive fist plowed itself through Goku's body, sending him vaulting through the air until a collision with a mountain halted his momentum. He slammed into mountain, breaking dozens of bones along the way. With a thud, he landed on the ground, completely unable to move.

Looking up he noticed the massive ape hovering in the air.

"Oh no!"

Vegeta descended from the air, slamming his foot and his entire one thousand pound frame along with him.

"_**ARGH**_!"

Vegeta chuckled as the WMAT champion writhed in pain, taking pleasure his cries.

"**Did I do that? I didn't mean to crush your legs, but I guess that means you can't run from me anymore**!" Vegeta hacked up a laugh as he spoke. "**You presented an interesting challenge but you must have known it would end up this way; prepare to die Kakarot!**"

The prince plunged his finger, intending to simply squash the WMAT champion to death.

"No you don't!"

Summoning the last amount of fleeting Ki he had, Goku fired a single Ki beam, aiming it at the prince's face. It struck, hitting him directly in his wide open eye, causing him to immediately retract his hand.

"ARGHHH!"

Vegeta writhed in agony as his eye exploded in pain.

"That should hold him off for a few seconds; after that it's all fair game." Goku dropped his hand, smiling has he conceded to his fatigue. There was nothing left he could do.

"**Ka…Kakarot you'll pay for that! You've played with me far too much today, you must die! Look at what you've done to my face!"**

Reaching down Vegeta grabbed and pulled Goku up. Goku screamed as he struggled to break free from the increasingly tightening grip. Goku's cries brought pleasure to the prince's ears, but couldn't equate to the pain he felt from his swollen eye.

"**That's right feel the pain and humiliation you've caused me; you deserve to die**!" Vegeta's grip tightened to point he could actually hear Goku's bones begin to break, which only served to further increase his bloodlust.

"**Hahaha that's right feel the…! Who's there? Show yourself!**" Vegeta's booming laughter stopped and he swore he saw a shadow dance across the plain.

"**I said reveal yourself**!"

"Here…..I am!" Gohan leapt from the shadow, landing on a pillar directly in front of Vegeta.

"Put my dad down!"

Vegeta's brow rose at this, before a chuckle escaped his lips. "**Sure which part of him do you want? HAHAHAHAHA**!"

Gohan frowned at this. "Put him down or else!"

"**Or else what? Hmm what will you do? You're a mere ant before me. I don't wish to kill you boy, but if you force my hand I will do it**."

Gohan scowled, he needed to delay Vegeta for just a bit longer so Krillin could cut off his tail.

"What do you mean you don't want to kill me?"

"**I mean I don't want to lose you. You have great potential, with you by my side I could conquer the galaxy**!"

Gohan remained indifferent, not sure if to take it as a compliment or be completely disgusted that an evil man wanted him as his partner. "If you let my dad down, I promise I'll go with you."

Vegeta's eyes leapt with interest. "**Really? What reassurance do I have that you won't just double cross me and attack me after I've released your pitiful father**?

"You have my word and true warrior never goes back on his words."

A buoyant smile formed and spread across the ape's face. "**Judging from the seriousness in your tone it's fair to say you will keep to your words. You can have your pitiful**…..!"

Vegeta's words were cut short as a _**Kienzan**_ sliced off his tail.

"**You pitiful little Halfling**!"

Tossing Goku's body into the air, Vegeta screamed as his transformation began to subside. After several seconds Vegeta's body returned to its normal position.

"You blasted Earthlings, interfering with all my plans! That bald headed fool will die by my hands!"

"Don't forget about me!"

Vegeta turned and was met with a strong punch to the face. He stumbled back as the pain echoed throughout his face.

"It's time for some payback!"

-DBZ-

"Goku wake up….Goku wake up!"

Goku groaned as he forced his eyelids open. His distilled vision cleared instantly as he viewed who it was; Chichi!

"Chichi what are you doing here?" Goku's voice was below a whisper.

"I'm here to save you silly. I couldn't just let my husband die out here could I?"

Goku flashed his wife the famous Son grin before he turned towards the sky. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Gohan's fighting him"

Goku's eyes leapt wide open at this. "He's fighting him alone! Even in a weakened state, Vegeta's power eclipses us all! You can't let him fight alone!"

"Krillin can help him if he needs it, but I don't think it'll get that far."

Goku's face tightened. "Either way he still needs help. Chichi this is what I need you to do…."

-DBZ-

The battle between Gohan and Vegeta had been explosive to say the least. Though injured, Vegeta maintained a massive advantage in strength over the demi-Saiyan, but what Gohan lacked he made up for in tenacity. Each blow was shockwave inducing, creating explosions that caused the surrounding landscape to tremble at their might.

Krillin had contemplated joining the fray but had instantly discarded it. The sheer power and speed the two were fighting with was incredible. Though the former monk was stronger than Gohan, he knew the boy wouldn't be pleased with his interference. He was fighting with a score to settle, and Krillin was not about to become entwined in it.

Vegeta lashed out with a punch, aiming it directly at the demi-Saiyan's midsection, only for it to pass harmlessly through a_** Zanzōken**_. He growled at the miss, and instantly turned to search for his foe. But as he did, he was greeted with a bone snapping punch to face.

He immediately stumbled back, clutching his now aching face. he was given no time to truly recover as Gohan quickly followed up the attack, lashing out a strong kick to the ribs. Vegeta winced as it landed, tickling his pain receptors and re-awakening him to the battle.

Before Gohan could continue his assault, Vegeta's knee to the face halted him. He staggered back, wiping the red liquid now gushing from his nose. Looking down upon it he smiled, much to the amusement of Vegeta.

The prince charged forward, cocking his fist back, and springing it forth as he arrived. Gohan narrowly avoided it, sliding underneath the fist. The prince cursed under his breath as Gohan plowed his fist into his chin, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Flashing his aura he steadied himself, and prepared for the next engagement. His waiting time was short, as Gohan quickly dashed forward, swinging wildly at him.

With a head turn to the left, Vegeta easily avoided the fist, but was unprepared for Gohan's unexpected knee to the gut. His legs buckled, as his knees dropped to the floor, giving Gohan the perfect opening to attack him.

The Halfling pounced, quickly dispensing a brutal combination of punches at the prince's face. Vegeta was left defenseless, as his face accepted all the blows, eliciting a gasp as they struck. After several seconds Gohan retreated, hopping back several feet.

Vegeta quickly rose to his feet, brushing himself off and passed a enraged glare towards the boy. Gohan simply shrugged, not caring in the least for the prince's rage.

Vegeta charged, relinquishing luteous beams of Ki from his palm as he approached. Gohan swatted them all, and managed to catch the prince's punch as he arrived.

"Not so bad, you would make a great apprentice. I'll offer you my invitation one last time, join me and we shall conquer the galaxy!"

Gohan frowned as he tightened his grasp around the prince's fist, glaring deep into his eyes. "I'll never join you, especially after what you've done to the Earth, my friends, and my father!"

Vegeta's face fell. "Have it your way, you can't say I didn't offer you salvation from this planet's demise."

Vegeta leaned in, smashing his skull into the demi-Saiyan's face. Gohan instantly released his grasp, and clutched his now throbbing forehead. Vegeta capitalized on the opening, charging forward and decking the Saiyan across his right cheek, capturing teeth and saliva along the way.

Gohan was given no chance to recuperate as Vegeta's other fist plowed into his opposite cheek, once again dragging teeth and saliva along the way.

Pausing, the prince hopped back, summoning Ki to his palm. "Let's see how you handle this!" The prince unleashed the blast at point blank range, creating explosion that pushed him backwards.

"Oh no Gohan!" Krillin's aura sprang to life as he leapt into the air, his shouts of worry were proven unnecessary as Gohan appeared from the smoke, bruised and battered but relatively unharmed.

Summoning his aura, he frowned at the bewildered prince.

"I don't know how you survived that brat but you won't survive this!"

Vegeta charged, coiling his fist back, while Gohan mimicked his actions. The two met halfway, fists colliding with each other's faces, eliciting a shockwave from the landscape. Retreating back, the two warriors charged again, much in the same fashion. They arrived cocking their fists back, only to have them meet the same results. The two warriors growled before they disappeared into a supersonic battle.

-DBZ-

The power, the sheer power Chichi felt in her palms was indescribable. As the energy continued to surge, the wife of Goku could only stare on in amazement. The energy of an entire planet flowed at his fingertips, creating a gargantuan amount of power. She gasped as the energy finally slowed to a halt.

Holding her palm up, she flexed her muscles. It was magnificent! This was surely more than enough power to destroy the Saiyan with.

"Now open your palm."

Chichi did as was told and followed her husband's command. A gigantic niveous ball of light formed as she opened it. "This…this…is incredible!"

Goku smiled. "I know. You have to wait for the right opening now. Once you use it I won't be able to make any more, so make sure it hits." Chichi nodded feverishly. "I'll make sure too.."

-DBZ-

Gohan and Vegeta's fight had taken a turn for the worse. The seemingly even match up the two had, instantly vanished as Vegeta decided to display his true strength. While it wasn't his full strength at his maximum, it was more than enough to quickly overwhelm the Halfling.

Gohan grunted as he received another tear jerking kick to the stomach. Each blow the Saiyan dished out seem to be increasingly more powerful. He was now resigned to just blocking the prince's attack, though that too was failing.

Leaping into the air, Gohan hailed multiple Ki beams at the prince. Vegeta simply stood there unmoved by the approaching beams, and simply swatted them away as they arrived. Gohan frowned as he observed his attacks failings, and decided to switch tactics.

Phasing from sight, he reappeared in the sky, cupping his hand together the infamous pose.

Vegeta smirked as he looked on from below.

"Don't waste your Ki boy, your father attempted that move several times; it's not going to work!"

Gohan ignored the Saiyan and continued his chant.

"Have it your way boy!" Vegeta charged rocketing into the skies.

-DBZ-

"Chichi go! Now's your chance, take it! Unleash the _**Genki Dama **_upon the Saiyan!" Chichi nodded.

"Here goes NOTHING!"

Chichi thrust the sizzling ball of niveous light into the air, sending it streaking towards the unaware Saiyan.

-DBZ-

Gohan continued his chant, observing the prince mere meters away from him. He was about to finish his chant when he noticed a ball of energy streaking towards Vegeta. _What is that? Whatever it is it must be good since mom threw it. I have to help her attack!_

As the ball of light drew closer, Gohan unleashed his attack.

Vegeta eyes widened as he turned and came face to face with the _**Genki Dama**_. He attempted to move but was struck in the back by Gohan's Kamehameha.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH**!"

The sky was illuminated with a niveous light as a massive explosion consumed the sky. The atmosphere and everything in it was eclipsed by the light, as Vegeta was propelled even higher into the sky. A massive shroud of dust washed over the battlefield, as if an atomic bomb had just exploded.

As the dust and wind subsided, the prince hovering in the air, promptly crashed to the ground.

"We did it, the prince is dead!" Krillin leapt from the rock he situated on, and descended towards Gohan, who was now standing next to his mother.

"Dad are you alright?"

A weak smile formed on Goku's face. "I'll live Gohan, but you should really thank your mother she did a great job. In fact Chichi just saved the entire planet!"

The Ox-King's daughter blushed at the compliment and simply smiled. "I didn't do it Goku, _you _did. _You _created the _**Genki Dama**_, I simply followed your commands and threw it in the sky."

"Don't be so modest Chichi, I made it but you put it to use and saved the planet."

"No I didn't, it was a team effort. If Gohan hadn't fired that Kamehameha who knows what could have potentially happened."

Gohan simply smiled in response. "Don't forget about Krillin here either mom."

"That's alright Gohan, it's not like I did anything significant anyway."

"I know." The group shared a he hearty laugh.

"So where do we go here from now?" Gohan asked

"Its' quite obvious, we get your father healed and then…..!"

"Chichi stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the supposedly dead prince's body stirring. "Im…impossible you should be dead! That attack had enough power to potentially wipe out the Earth!"

"Saiyan's bodies are incredibly durable and very resistant to injury. I survived that attack only because of my genetics. It's a shame though, all your hopes and dreams condensed into one little ball of energy that failed to kill me, how pitiful."

Pulling a remote from his breast plate, Vegeta pressed the button in the center. "To think mere _Earthlings_ would push me so far; father would be disappointed. I'll be taking my leave now."

As if on cue, a Saiyan spaceship descended from the sky and crashed on the ground, several meters away from the prince.

"He's getting away!"

Completely battered and bruised, the prince crawled his way towards his ship.

"We have to do something; we can't just let him go!"

"We should just kill him now before he has the chance to leave, he's weakened enough for us to do it."

"No!' Goku's words instantly put an end to Krillin and Chichi's conversation.

"What do you mean?" the pair, and Gohan looked on interest, awaiting Goku's response.

"Please let him go, do it as a favor for me."

The trio jumped back, shocked that Goku would even consider something so foolish.

"But dad he threatened the Earth, he nearly killed you and he's evil!"

Goku simply smiled at his son's reaction. "True, he may have threatened everyone on Earth but has he truly done anything? He hasn't killed anyone like Nappa did, all he did was beat me up."

Gohan's body relaxed at his father's words. "He is right Vegeta hasn't killed anyone or really destroyed anything."

"But what's to say he won't come back and attempt to destroy us again?" Krillin questioned. Still unsure of Goku's plan.

"_We_ are. We'll train and make sure to be stronger if the Saiyan ever decides to attack again. I'll personally make sure he won't destroy anything."

Krillin sighed conceding to Goku's will. He still doubted Goku's words but had enough faith in his best friend to give him a chance.

"So are we going to do it or not? The prince is already inside his ship!"

The group turned and face the direction of the prince's ship. He had managed to crawl his way over there while they had been talking, and had climbed into the ship.

"The decisions all yours Chichi, if you say no I'll agree with you."

Chichi's face tensed at this. She truly wanted to kill Vegeta for all the pain and trauma he'd caused her and the Earth, but Goku's wishes far exceeded her own. "Alright I'll listen to you Goku, the prince can live."

As Goku leaned back staring into the azure sky, he noticed the prince's ship rocketing through the air.

"Thanks, guys you won't regret it."

With that the WMAT champion closed his eyes, taking in some much needed rest.

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There it is the end of the Saiyan Saga! I hope I did a good job, I wanted to make this saga as amazing as I possibly could. I know I made mistakes and mishaps, but overall how do you think it was?**

**I can't wait to get on to the Namek Saga I have huge plans for it. There will be a lot of changes to Frieza and his organization, so I'm warning my readers in advance. I have so many great thing planned for the Namek saga.** **I feel they'll be great changes but you guys will have to decide for yourselves.**

**I have so many in fact I'm going to spoil one right now (Spoiler Alert): Tien and the humans will learn about their transformation sometime during the Namek Saga.**

**I was amazed that I managed to get one more update in before spring break was over, but I did it, props to me.**

**Like I said last chapter**** Go check out ****From Enemy To Student by Genescritor.****It's an amazing story, one of the best I've read on this entire site.**

**Also make sure to go check out ****Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip****, it's another fantastic story that doesn't get enough recognition.**

**I'm also in need of a beta reader so if anyone's interested please inform me.**

**MAKE SURE YOU FILL OUT MY POLL AND ****REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE****!**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_The revelation of who Vegeta's general is won't be revealed until chapters later on, much later on. The structure of the Planet trade organization in this story is based off an actual army. It borrows different facets from different armies. The complete structural organization of the Planet trade organization won't be revealed until the Namek saga.

**Gizard Wasteland: **_Place where Goku and Vegeta's fight took place._

**Technique List:**

_**Genki Dama: **__"Spirit Bomb"_

_**Taiyō-ken: **__"Solar Flare"_

_**Chou Makouhou: **__"Mouth Blast"_

_**Kienzan: **__"Destructo Disk"_

**Power Levels:**

**(A/N: Remember Gohan, Chichi and Krillin had eaten senzu beans in previous chapters.**)

Goku (Kaio-kenx4): 72,000

Goku (Power dropping): 14,000

Goku (Kaio-ken with power dropping): 28,000

Goku (After _**Genki Dama**_): 10,000

Goku (After stomping by Vegeta): 3,000

Vegeta (70% of power): 39, 200

Vegeta (Oozaru): 392,000

Vegeta (Tail cut off): 28,000

Vegeta (After fighting Gohan and being hit with the Kamehameha and _**Genki Dama**_): 3,000

Gohan: 4,700

Krillin: 5,000

Chichi: 5,000


	17. A New Goal Namek!

**Written: 3/23/12 **

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron/ Oozaru **

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: **

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, metalcerberus, Jokermask18, saveme57, gogeta96, Archmagelite2000yrs,** **Alexa Hiwatari, CarylMc1991 and Genescritor,** **Kid Goku Forever ** **for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Metalcerberus: **It was pretty easy, but I didn't want to draw out Vegeta's tail cutting cut off. It wasn't essential to the story anyway. I _**really **_wanted to get started of the Namek Saga. Why wouldn't Gohan get a power boost from Guru? Can you explain your reasoning for me please?

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Yes in the original fight, the way Vegeta was defeated was purely by luck, and I didn't want it to appear that way. Yea I felt the organization of the PTO needed to be more structured.

**saveme57: **Nope Chichi won't ignore her husband; I'll make sure of that.

**Jokermask18: **It really is a shame what happened to Chichi in canon, she could have been such a great mother, but instead she was reduced to a nagging housewife. I'll make sure to incorporate Roshi's muscle form when the time comes. I like your ideas especially the Tarble one, but I've been formulating a story about the Saiyan's and the super Saiyan transformation, if you want to hear it PM me.

**CarylMc1991: **Thank you! Chichi's role will continue to expand as the story progresses. I wouldn't describe my writing as all that, but thank you for the compliment. Thanks for finally deciding to review; it's great to know that another person is reading the story.

**Genescritor: **You're the first person to notice the absence of Yajirobe**. **Yajirobe is my_** least**_ favorite character in the entire show. Though he didn't make an appearance here, he'll eventually show up in the story later on. You're correct, I could have made Chichi protest a bit more. Once again you don't have to thank me, your story deserves much more recognition and I just want to see that. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Goku lies in a hospital bed with friends and family surrounding him._

**Chapter 15:** **A New Goal….Namek!**

**-Age 762 November 5****th**

Goku sighed as he attempted to move his head. Being in a hospital twenty four seven with limited body movement was_ hell_. It had only been a day since his climatic clash with Vegeta. The battle had taken a serious toll on his body; seeing as he was now in a full body cast. He seriously regretted using **_Kaio-kenx4_**, the power had been amazing but the damage was tremendous. Coupled with the gargantuan amount of damage Vegeta had done to him, his body was nearly destroyed.

It was miracle that he was even alive, any _normal_ human being with have died from the trauma the massive ape Saiyan had caused. He just accounted it to his Saiyan genes or whatever they were called, they really came in handy. Turning he faced the door, and smiled as he viewed a familiar face; Chichi.

Chichi had been at the hospital every second of the day, along with Gohan, making sure that he properly taken care of. Gohan and Chichi had been fortunate enough to have eaten senzu beans before his arrival, and weren't seriously harmed by Vegeta; unfortunately he hadn't been so fortunate. Every possible body part ached with every attempt to move; he really hated hospitals.

"How you doing today Goku? Are feeling better?" Chichi said, buyout smile adorning her face.

Goku turned struggling to compose himself. "I'm feeling a little better, but I relatively feel the same. Hopefully I don't have to be here too long, I can't stand hospitals."

Gohan chuckled at his father's response, knowing fully of his father's disposition to hospitals. "It won't be for much longer dad, remember the doctor said due to your abnormal healing you should be out of here in two weeks." Gohan said.

Goku's face scrunched at his words, a _whole _two weeks in the hospital; he couldn't do it. "Aw don't remind me Gohan, I'm trying to keep my spirits up. You know how much I hate hospitals and not being able to train; this is horrible!"

Chichi chuckled at her husband's antics. "Stop being so dramatic Goku it's alright, I'll be here every second of the day to keep you company." Pausing she grinned at her husband. "And possibly even catch up on some _extracurricular_ activities we've missed doing" Chichi said, finishing with a sly grin.

Gohan's eyebrow rose at his mother's words. "I don't understand mom, you don't go to school so how can you participate in extracurricular activities?" Both parents shared a laugh before they burst out laughing.

"It's something you'll understand when you're older Gohan." Goku said, chuckling at his son's bewildered face. _Adults are so weird I hope I never become one. _Gohan shuddered at the thought of growing up and becoming an adult; they were so weird.

"So Goku what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean Chichi?"

"I mean what's the plan for reviving Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu? What are we going to do?"

Goku and Gohan's face fell at the mention of their deceased comrades. "Well I was…...!"

There was a shout at the door, followed by a bang as Krillin tripped bringing Bulma down with him.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" The embarrassed monk chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"KRILLIN IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW I'LL….."

"Ok ok I'm getting off." The flustered monk immediately leapt off the blue haired woman and scurried off to the opposite side of the room.

"It's nice to see you too Bulma." Goku said with a laugh.

"Oh hi there Goku, sorry about that. _Krillin_ there nearly broke the device that held all the information on what I was about to tell you."

Goku's eyes piqued with interest. "What information?"

Bulma grinned as she spoke. "The information on what to do with the situation involving the Dragonballs dummy."

Everyone in the room leaned in, as the capsule corp. heir continued speaking. "Are little situation is tricky but I have a solution. Do you guys remember what the Saiyans said about Piccolo being an alien from the planet Namek?" "Yea but what does…." Krillin was cut off as Bulma continued speaking. "Piccolo's home world might have Dragonballs!"

A gasp echoed throughout the room as Bulma's words, reached their individual eardrums. "It's the best chance we have to revive everyone."

Gohan's face remained indifferent, the thought of seeing his mentor again was great, but he didn't want to place faith in a false idea.

"How do you know this Bulma? You weren't even there when we fought the Saiyans.'"

"Simple, I listened via Raditz discarded scouter. I heard nearly everything the Saiyans said about Namek and about Piccolo." Bulma said finishing with a smile.

"This is good and all but how do we know if it will work?"

Bulma paused, taking a moment to compose her answer to Goku's question. "We don't but it's the best chance we've got."

Goku nodded in agreement. "But how do you propose we even get there Namek's is another planet; we don't even know where it is."

"Ah that's where your wrong Goku?" Everyone in the room rose eyebrows at this.

"What do you mean Bulma?"

"Yea what do you mean"

"We don't have a spaceship, how are we supposed to get there?"

Bulma remained quiet as she was flogged by questions, until she couldn't maintain her composure anymore. "_**IF YOU GUYS WOULD BE QUIET I COULD EXPLAIN**_!" Everyone in the room immediately shrank back, freighted by the enraged woman.

"As I was saying, yes we do have transportation, thanks to Mr. Popo. Before I came here he helped me find a spaceship. I won't go into the finer details but he really helped. He took me to Yunzabit Heights where we saw Kami's spaceship from when he first arrived on Earth, 100 years ago. The spaceship was in tatters and was barely standing when we arrived. Luckily it's not unfixable though." Bulma paused as she took a moment to breath.

"The spaceship was massive, but we couldn't get it to work. I tried everything but to no avail. It wasn't until Mr. Popo told me I needed to use Namekian words to get it to work. He had used the word Piccolo to open the ship. Mr. Popo moved to the controls and used Namekian tongue to launch the ship. It was amazing how fast we got into space, before I knew it we were next to Jupiter! When I fix the ship we can use it to get to Namek!"

The room remained silent before Chichi's words dissipated it. "But how long will the trip take? You said you flew to Jupiter in what I assume was a matter of seconds, but what's distance to Namek?

"With Mr. Popo's help I've estimated that the trip to Namek will take nearly a month."

"A month! That's ridiculous!"

"That's actually quite reasonable time for space travel. I f you remember it took the Saiyans a whole_ year_ to arrive here on earth, a month is nothing compared to that, and plus who knows how long the distances are to other planets."

Goku nodded. "I don't know anything about space travel but what Bulma said is reasonable. A month isn't too long or even long at all. My question though is who's going to Namek?"

Bulma's face tightened as she paused to think. "I don't know. I had assumed it would be you since you're the strongest, but your injured right now so that's not possible. So I guess it's between Gohan, Chichi and Krillin."

Gohan's eyes leapt at her words. "Of course I'll go if mom lets me! It's an opportunity to bring everyone back I can't miss it!" "I guess I'll go too, it's not like there's anything else to do."

"Ok so that just leaves Chichi; are you going to go?" Bulma turned and faced the Ox King's daughter.

"Of course you can go Gohan and no I'll pass. I'm staying here and taking care of Goku. I haven't seen him in forever and we have a lot of catching up to do."

Bulma shook her head in understanding. "And of course I have to go because I'm the only person who can pilot the ship. After I learn Namekian we'll be good to go. Oh and Krillin I have a favor to ask you."

Krillin eyes leapt. "What is it Bulma?"

"After what happened to the guys here on Earth especially Yamcha, I want to make sure I'm prepared for anything. I know I'll never be as strong as you guys but I want to at least learn something. We don't know who or what we'll encounter out in space, so I just want to make sure I'm prepared for anything."

"Bulma I never knew you…."

"I can't stay on the sidelines forever; I need to be able to protect myself. All I'm asking for is a little training not a lot; I just want to be strong_** (#1)**_."

Krillin's face softened on the last syllable "Of course I'll help you Bulma; a little training will be great for you. I'll make sure you'll be able to protect yourself."

"Yea me too, don't worry about it Bulma we'll both make sure you'll be strong!"

A smile crossed Bulma's face as she heard the enthusiastic child's words. "Good. Tomorrow I start the preparations for our trip to Namek! Dragonballs here we come!

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 15, I apologize for the length and the work. I've had a really busy week and story has suffered a little from it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer but that depends on if I have enough time. I try to update every week so I'm trying to keep up with that pace. Anyone who says senior year in high school is the easiest is lying, it's been the hardest year and I still have a lot more things to do.**

**But anyway enough with my problems. I'm really excited to get onto Namek, the next chapters after this will be much longer and better than this, this was just an interlude to the Namek saga. If you thought the Namek saga was long in canon, then you'll be in for a rude awaking for this story. **

**MAKE SURE YOU FILL OUT MY POLL AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ Bulma will learn how to fight to a certain extent, but it won't be like Chichi she'll remain in her technical role but with a lot more strength. So before anybody says I'm turning her into a Mary Sue I'm telling everyone beforehand what I'm planning. I also have a surprise planned for Bulma.

**Yunzabit Heights: **_is a place at the "end of the Earth". The climate is very cloudy and it has strong winds. It is said to be very barren and cold.__Yunzabit Heights is also where the Nameless Namek landed on Earth._

**Power Levels:**

Goku (Healing): 4,000

Gohan: 4,700

Krillin: 5,000

Chichi: 5,000

Bulma: 4

Mr. Popo: 1,030


	18. Excursion to Namek

**Written: 3/25/12-3/30/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: **

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, metalcerberus,**** cmcwiki, Mystins, ****Jokermask18, saveme57,****Martian Tempest, and Genescritor,**** and ****jgkitarel for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Saiyans only get Zenkai's from close to death battles; the battle with Vegeta was not one. Yes Bulma is going to train a little, but not too extensively. Her power level won't get too high; she's not going to be too powerful.

**Jokermask18: **I like your idea I might use it.

**Martian Tempest: **Thanks, I always wondered what it would be like if the women in Dragonball Z had larger roles, and were more actively involved. Other characters will get the same treatment, even the characters with miniscule roles will be important. Thanks for reviewing!

**saveme57: **Chichi's training will be different from Goku's; her body won't be able to survive the pressure from the gravity. Bulma's training won't be too extensive.

**Cmcwiki: **Dragonball abridged isn't canon. The fight with Goten and Trunks took place during the Buu saga; this is during the Namek saga. I got that power level from the Dragonball wiki, which I'm finding to be inaccurate. Bulma will be able to take care of herself while she's on Namek. Your idea about Ki based weaponry sounds good, I might use it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Metalcerberus: **Why wouldn't Gohan want to get a power boost?

**Kid Goku Forever: **I like the idea of unlocking Bulma's power, but it wouldn't be much since she's not a fighter. Thanks for noticing the bit about the extracurricular activities

**Genescritor: **Nope Goku didn't deserve what he got from Chichi in canon. Vegeta didn't leave his remote behind. Bulma won't get a lot of training in; she'll just learn the basics of Ki and how to fly. I may have them do mind fighting and use weighted clothing. As for Chichi slowing Goku down, I have something planned for that. Chichi won't be able to survive that gravity but I have an alternative for that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Gohan Bulma and Krillin goof around in their spaceship_

**Chapter 16: Excursion to Namek I **

**Age 762, November 21st**

Gohan sighed as he gazed out of the window and into the bleak landscape of space which completely encased the ship. It had been seven days since he'd left for Namek with Krillin and Bulma. The idea of traversing space had been exciting, but the absence of his mother had been crushing.

From the time Piccolo had taken him to train until the Saiyans arrival, he hadn't seen his mother. The only contact he'd had with his with his mom had come on the battlefield, which was no place for catching up on lost time.

He'd spent time with her at the hospital while she was taking care of his dad, but other than that they'd had no real time to bond. He wished she'd been able to come; the trip would have been much more fun with her aboard the ship. But no matter, he'd see her again once the mission was complete, and then they'd be able to catch up on lost time.

"**KRILLIN**!"

Gohan turned and faced the direction of the disgruntled shout. It was 1 pm, central time, the time which Bulma began her daily training routine. Though the ship was relatively large, it was still too condensed for any fighting to be done aboard it. Bulma had installed treadmills and other devices to workout with, but they paled in comparison to what she would actually need. It was a problem that had stumped Krillin at first, but one that Gohan had quickly figured out.

The solution to their dilemma was simple; mind training. It was a simple, but effective technique that Gohan learned while training with Piccolo. It was a relatively easy technique to learn and use. All the users had to do was close their eyes, visualize a location and focus their Ki onto that location.

It was hard at first because Bulma didn't know anything about Ki. The first four days had been spent teaching Bulma what Ki was, and how to use it. After that they'd moved on to actually using the technique. Bulma's first experience with the technique had been terrifying to say the least.

_-Flashback-_

"So all I need to do is focus my Ki right?"

Krillin nodded.

"Since we all have to be focusing on the same location, where will it be?"

Krillin glanced over to Gohan anticipating his response. The confused Demi-Saiyan's brow rose as he contemplated the location. "How about Kami's Lookout?"

Bulma closed her eyes, trying to remember the location of the guardian of Earth's home. After a few seconds of concentration she opened her eyes. "I've got it. I can pictorialize it, so where so we go from here?"

"Now we all need to close our eyes and focus in on Kami's Lookout."

Krillin and Bulma nodded as they closed their eyes, visualizing Kami's home.

The world went blank for several minutes. Images of past events, places and things all flew by in distorted images. A massive white light illuminated the surrounding area, obscuring the images, and eventually overtaking everything.

Bulma awoke with a startle. Jolting to her feet she glanced around, observing that she was on Kami's Lookout. A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she realized it'd actually worked.

"Gohan! Krillin!"

Bulma's brow furrowed as she heard no response, but the echo of her own voice. Frowning, she gazed forward, towards the hyperbolic time chamber. Quickly glancing around to see if anyone had materialized, she began to walk towards the hyperbolic time chamber.

_Where's Krillin? Where's Gohan? This was their idea but there not even around._

Bulma frowned as her walk came to a halt as she arrived at the door of the hyperbolic time chamber. _Seriously where are they?_ Outstretching her left arm, she reached forward to open the door. She paused as she viewed something move in the shadows.

"Whose there?"

Her voice wavered, slightly scared but interested in knowing who it was. Her eyes dashed around as she heard rustling from the shadows.

"_**I said whose there? Show yourself**_!"

Now completely freaked out, the capsule corps heiress armed herself the best she could. Shifting her hands out in front of her body, she slid into the best fighting stance she could form. As much as she hoped it was Gohan and Krillin playing a prank on her, she had an eerie feeling about the situation.

"Sheesh Bulma calm down, it's just me Yamcha."

Bulma's eyes leapt up. "Ya-Yam…Yamcha! But you're dead, that Saiyan Nappa killed you!"

The lone wolf chuckled. "I'm not dead Bulma, how can I be; aren't I standing right here in front of you?"

Bulma blinked questioningly. "But Krillin and the others said you were killed by a Ki blast Nappa and….."

"Bulma, I'm right here I 'm not dead. You've got it all messed up." Yamcha formed a reassuring smile.

Bulma's guard dropped as she viewed the sight she'd been missing. Yamcha's smile had been the one thing that had made her heart melt every time she'd see it. He had to be alive, he just_ had_ too. There was no other way to duplicate his smile; it really was Yamcha!

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I regret all the fighting and all the arguments we had. Just to have you here in my airs again; it feels so good." Tears dripped as Bulma snuggled into the lone wolf's chest.

Yamcha simply smiled, reciprocating the hug. "I know Bulma I've missed you too. Everything is meaningless without you. I wish I could have at least gotten the chance to say goodbye to you before I died. I'm not leaving you again."

The pair snuggled closely for a few more seconds, before Bulma abruptly detached from the hug.

"I have one question though; how are you here? You don't seem to be refuting the fact that you died your simply saying you're alive. How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Yamcha's warm smile dissipated and was quickly replaced by an ice cold frown.

"You always have to break the mood don't you? I died and came back to life just for you, and you can't look past the obscure details! I don't know why I put up with you!" Yamcha's words reached a climax as he reached out and slapped Bulma harshly against the face.

"Why….why….why'd you do that! Yamcha what's wrong with you!" The pain and the force of the blow were incredible, but not as incredible as her shock as to what had just happened.

The lone wolf remained indifferent, simply smiling at her bewildered words. "What's wrong with_ me_? What's wrong with_ you_? I'm feeling as good as ever. I'm starting to doubt why I even liked you."

Bulma's face darkened as she watched Yamcha's once joyous visage, be replaced by a wicked smirk. "_**What-what are you**_…...!"

Bulma's words were all too late as she watched a Ki beam soar from Yamcha's palm.

"_**NO**_!"

_-End flashback-_

The experience had been a frightening one for the capsule corps heiress. She had forgotten the one major rule that Gohan had told her; remain focused. The mind training technique was a dangerous and potentially volatile technique. With the slightest slip in concentration the technique could potentially shatter a person's mind.

The technique was based on ardent concentration and focusing on a specific place, thing or object. The technique allowed a person to delve deep into their own sub consciousness and actually control for a period of time.

Bulma had allowed her mind to slip, wandering off to thoughts about her lost lover, Yamcha. There must have been something dark hovering in the crevices of her mind, otherwise the experience would not have occurred.

The moments after the technique had been frightening for Gohan and Krillin. Bulma had been thrown into a coma, due to massive trauma she was subjected to in her mind. She was out of commission for a day but eventually re-awoke the next day, clueless to the events that had transpired.

It was mind boggling to Gohan, but was also a blessing in disguise. He made sure to fully teach Bulma the technique and made sure she'd prepared for any disturbance that may occur along the way.

Smiling, Gohan shook his himself from his musings. Glancing down to his capsule corps watch, he smiled as he viewed the time. It was two pm, time for Bulma's true training to begin. The capsule corps heiress started every training session with an extensive run on the treadmill. She'd walk twenty mile on the treadmill, before every training session.

She'd then move on to lifting weights and using other various workout devices. When'd she'd first began the routine a couple of days , she was exhausted after just a few hours using the various workout devices. Twenty miles each day was strenuous for any human being, especially one who did not regularly work out. It also didn't help that Krillin had added weighted clothing to her outfit.

Thanks to several senzu beans, courtesy of Korin, and repetition her body had adjusted to it. she was now energized enough for her training to truly begin.

"Are you ready for today's training session Bulma?"

The blue haired woman spared Gohan a passing glance. "Sure. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Gohan smiled. "Good. Now where's Krillin we can't begin the session without him."

"I called him a while ago, I guess he didn't hear me so I'll have to do it again. _**KRILLIN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BALD ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT I'LL MAKE YOU WISH NAPPA HAD KILLED YOU**_!"

The former monk gulped as he scurried from the kitchen, dropping his unfinished sandwich along the way.

"Why do I always have to shout to get your attention?"

"Because you're a banshee." Krillin said whispering under his breath.

A large tick mark appeared on Bulma's forehead as she heard his sly remark. "Would you like to repeat that?" Bulma's body seemingly transformed into a dark shadow with vicious vampire like fangs, waiting for Krillin's response.

"Alright that's enough you two; I thought I was supposed to be the child on this ship." Gohan grabbed Bulma, bringing her back down to the floor, dispersing any lingering tension in the room.

"I don't understand how you guys can behave like this right now. We're on a mission to revive all our deceased friends and comrades and you two just want to quarrel and bicker about everything." Gohan sighed as he finished, turning and facing both of his companions.

"Don't blame me Gohan, she's the one who starts everything. I don't do anything to agitate her, yet somehow I still manage to."

"Ooh no you don't!" Bulma's finger shot out, pointing directly at Krillin.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent here. If you did everything that you promised to do and said you'd do, we wouldn't have all these scuffles twenty four seven."

"_Me?_ How's it my fault your still struggling with basic things essential to every fighter, don't blame me. I do my part _you_ just don't act it out." Krillin reciprocated Bulma's finger, pointing one directly at her in response.

"How's it _my_ fault? It's not my fault that I'm not some fighting prodigy like Gohan here, or that I don't have the experience and training that you do _Krillin_. If I had at least half of the experience you had, I'd be as strong as Goku right now." Bulma crossed her arms against her chest, huffing at Krillin.

"Please, as strong as Goku? What type of chemicals did you come into contact with at capsule corps. If you had _half _the experience and training I had you wouldn't even be _half_ as strong as Chichi." Krillin huffed, mirroring bulma's actions.

"Okay maybe I wouldn't be as strong as Goku or Chichi but I'd be stronger than you."

"Really? Where'd you get that _enlightened _conclusion from?" Krillin said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Bulma smirked. "Unlike you I have access to unlimited resources and devices; I would have made a device that maximizes a person's strength."

Krillin's eyebrow rose at this. "Oh yea? Why haven't you made one yet; you are starting to train now?"

Bulma remained quiet, flustered by his words. "Fine then I'll make one, I'll become even stronger than you!"

"You wish, dream on you'll never….."

"_**SHUT UP**_!"

The argument ended instantly as Gohan's shout silenced the room.

"Good. I don't know what's happened to you two, but you need to get over it. We have more important matters at hand. We need to start this training session; all you're doing is wasting time." Gohan said, finishing with a heavy sigh.

"We'll it's not my fault. What? Of course it's your fault." The bickering pair said in unison.

Gohan simply sat back, shrinking to the floor. This was going to be a long day.

-DBZ-

_Planet Frieza 79_

"Do you think he'll survive?"

"Hmm his injuries were quite severe but he's survived worse before, he is a Saiyan after all."

"That's true; he'll probably come out of this even stronger than ever! His last recorded power level was 56,000 which is quite high for someone of his ranking. With his uncanny ability to get stronger after each near death experience I'm sure he'll be as powerful as ever!"

"True, he might even move up a rank!"

"Move up a rank? Not after what he's done, he'll be executed for insubordination."

"Gen...General! What are you doing here?"

Malaka and Planthorr, the two head doctors turned and came face to face with the general of infantry seven.

"It's nice to see you two again, still doing your useless practices I see?"

Planthorr gulped, having a general visit was never a good sign. Turning he faced his reptilian college whose face had paled from its normal brown hue, to a ghostly white complexion.

"Gen-general how…how are you? What's the reason for your unexpected drop in?"

"I_ need_ a reason to visit the hospital? If you question me again I'll_** kill**_ you Malaka!"

The brown reptilian gulped and instantly closed his mouth, knowing better than to test the general of infantry seven. His reputation was infamous. It was once said he slaughtered and entire civilization for simply annoying him. It was never a good thing to be on his bad side.

"Forgive my colleague general; he simply wants to know why your here. I assume you're here in regards to Vegeta's unexpected drop in."

"That's much better." The general smirked. "Count yourself lucky _reptilian_ if not for your friend here, I would have killed you like the Kanassans that once occupied this planet _**(#1)**_."

"Of course general I apologize for my questioning it won't happen again."

"Make sure of it, you wouldn't want to lose your life just for pissing me off would you?"

Malaka gulped. "No sir, I wouldn't."

The general smirked. "Good. Now as I was saying Vegeta here is guilty of insubordination."

Planthorr blinked questioningly, raising one of his silver brows. "Forgive me general but I don't understand; what has Vegeta done?'

The general frowned. "What planet did Vegeta arrive from?"

"If I'm not mistaken I believe it was planet Earth."

"You're correct; he arrived from a planet in the farthest region of this galaxy. Do you know where he was _supposed_ to be headed?"

"No sir, I don't have access to that information."

The general rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't civilians like you don't have access to such information. The 'prince' here was supposed to be headed to planet Tamu on a purging mission. It was originally slated for him and Nappa to go on that mission a couple weeks ago. I don't know what happened to Nappa but I assume he died because he's not here."

Malaka's eyes leapt at this. "Forgive my intrusion sir but Nappa can't be dead, he was one of the most powerful privates in the entire military!"

"Well believe it; he's not here. He's supposed to be Vegeta's bodyguard, anywhere Vegeta goes he goes. Since he's not here, he most likely died. It doesn't matter anyway, he was a weakling compared to majority of the warriors under my command." The general said dryly.

"As I was saying though, Vegeta disobeyed the direct orders I had given him. Instead of going to planet Tamu he went to planet Earth. Planet Tamu is a resource rich planet. The planet was to be sold to the warlord of planet Sakar, who'd pay _any_ amount for it. Frieza's brother was also highly interested in the possible profits for the planet. You of all people should know how competitive Frieza is in regards to his brother." Pausing the general took a moment to inhale.

"Due to the short notice of the request, Frieza was forced to send out one of the lower ranking members of the military to handle this request. The member of course was Vegeta here. Frieza expected the mission to be handled swiftly, hoping to defeat his brother in the race for the planet. But due to Vegeta's insubordination Cooler's men got to the planet and carried out the mission, wiping out all sentient life. Frieza was of course infuriated and embarrassed by the defeat he suffered by the hands of his brother. No one lives and embarrasses our lord."

Planthorr remained silent, shocked at all the information he was receiving.

"So lord Frieza wants Vegeta dead?"

"Of course. Frieza has a hatred for his brother and anything having to do with his brother. Losing to his brother simply amplifies the hatred he has for him. Lord Frieza has demanded his execution for insubordination, and the losses he's caused him."

"But isn't that a bit extreme general? Vegeta is one of lord Frieza's favorite soldiers."

The general scoffed at Planthorr's words. "Favorite soldiers? Vegeta _was_ one of Frieza's favorite pets. He's kept him alive for no other reason than because he's the prince of his deceased race. He's nothing more than a play toy for lord Frieza and toys eventually get old. We both know lord Frieza has killed for much less."

Planthorr shuddered remembering how cruel Frieza could truly be.

"Of course I remember, his rancor and depravity are the reasons my own home world is no longer in existence."

The general chuckled at the doctor's solemn tone. "Our lord can be quite the killer, he never ceases to amaze me, and Vegeta here will find that out soon enough. I've been placed in charge of his execution, since am after all the general of his infantry. When he's fully healed I expect to be notified. I want to torture him at full his strength and see him squirm before I execute him, it will be truly magnificent! Hahaha." With that the general exited the room, returning to his temporary quarters.

"That…that was intense. His presence is….is terrifying! I can see why he's a general. I hope I don't have to see him again." Malaka sighed gripping his chest, and dropping to one knee.

"It may be terrifying Malaka but after years of experience dealing with such as him you get used to it." Planthorr said helping his colleague back up to his feet.

"You know Vegeta won't be happy about his execution order."

"I know and he's very volatile when he's angry. How do you think he'll react?"

"I don't know Planthorr but I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here."

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 16 I hope it was to your liking. This chapter was once again lacking action, but you can expect some in the next chapter. The next few chapters won't be very long until when the battles on Namek actually take place. For those who suggested idea's for Bulma don't fret over this chapter, your ideas will be put into use in the near future. The identity of the general will also be revealed in the near future.**

**The mind training technique can have horrible results if it's not properly performed. Next chapter you'll actually get to see it in use.**

**I'd like to thank Genescritor for volunteering to be my beta reader. With his help, I hope to take my writing to even new highs. Make sure to o check out his story From Enemy To Student. It's an amazing story one of the best I've read on this entire site.**

**The polls are closing after this chapter; make sure to fill them out. Currently three choices are tied; I need it to be resolved so make sure to fill out the poll.**

**I've been wondering if I could make a future career out of literature. I know my writing still has miles to go and improve, but what do you guys think?**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes: **

_**(#1):**_Frieza planet #79 was originally planetKanassa, but was renamed after it was conquered by Frieza courtesy of Bardock.

**Planet Trade Organization Ranks**

Elite Commander: highest ranking official in the PTO, second only to the Cold family in ranking, power levels of 150,00+

General _"Rikugun Taishō": _Highest ranking official in the military Power level of 100,00+

Colonel "_Rikugun Taisa_" : 2nd highest ranking official, power level of 70,000

Captain _"Rikugun Taii"_ : 3rd highest ranking official, power level of 50,000

Lieutenant _"Rikugun Chūi"_: 4th highest ranking official, power level 0f 30,000+

1st Sergeant: 5th highest ranking official, power level of 15,000-25,000+

Sergeant _"Gunsō":_ 6th highest ranking official, power level of 10,000+Private _"Nitōhei"_: lowest ranking official, power level of 1,000-10,000+

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,800

Krillin: 5,200

Bulma: 30

Vegeta (Healing): 4,000

General: 100,000

Malaka: 50

Planthorr: 60


	19. Excursion TO Namek II

**Written: 4/1/12-4/3/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I was greatly disappointed by the last chapter, not the response but the chapter itself. I didn't feel it was up to par with what I usually write, but hopefully this chapter will be much better.**

**The polls closed last chapter with it being a tie between two choices:**

**Tarble and a Saiyan of your own choosing from canon**

**Since it's still a tie, I'll just include both answers in the story. The question I have now though is; What Saiyan's from canon do you want included in the story? Make sure to leave your answer in a review please.**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, figglewiggle24, Archmagelite2000yrs, Vegetrunks, and Jokermask18, and Cloud Ex-SOLDIER for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Nope Saiyans only get them after surviving near fatal injuries. Vegeta's reason for being ranked so low will be explained. His rebellion will be pretty tough to pull off as you'll see in this chapter.

**figglewiggle24: **Yes the general and his subordinates will be making appearances, especially in this chapter. As for the device Bulma was talking about, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Archmagelite2000yrs**: There's no excuse for bad writing but that chapter was written a while ago, I'd hope my writing has improved since then.

**Vegetrunks**: There will be many more powerful characters than in canon; I've always felt like canon didn't delve deep enough into the PTO.

**Kid Goku Forever: **His death had a substantial impact on her. I don't even know whether Bulma will receive a boost from Guru, I haven't decided yet. Yes, she will gain some useful abilities. Thanks!

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Thanks for the advice, I already put it to use and edited the last chapter. Since you're actually in the military you would know best, so thank you for that bit of information.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Vegeta floating in his rejuvenation chamber_

**Chapter 17: Excursion to Namek II**

**Age 762, December 13th**

Bulma ducked as a spin kick flew over her head. She sighed in relief; thanking Kami that Gohan had over extended his leg. She was quickly brought back to reality as Krillin's knee smashed into her ribs, sending her tumbling forward. She quickly wiped the blood trickling from her lips and rushed to engage the former monk.

Krillin simply smirked and slid into advanced turtle stance. Bulma arrived launching several swift palms, all of which were blocked easily by Krillin. Parrying the last of palms, the former monk propelled his fist forward, slamming it into the capsule corps heiress's face.

Bulma staggered back, dazed, confused, and slightly irritated. Shaking it off, she opened her eyes, only to observe Krillin had vanished.

"Damn it I can never….."

Her words were cut short as Gohan's left leg slammed into her back, launching her forward several steps.

"Always keep track of your opponent during battle".

Struggling to her feet, Bulma growled as she made eye contact with the demi-Saiyan.

"I know Gohan, you've told me this several times already."

Gohan smirked. "Then why haven't you listened to it. I would've have expected someone with your amount of intelligence to think more thoroughly."

Bulma scowled, it wasn't her fault she wasn't an alien predisposed for fighting with almost godlike senses. "Shut up, let's get back to fighting!"

"Have it your way then." Gohan said with a smile, sliding into an Oni stance.

Bulma simply stood planted in the same position, unsure of what to do. Her last attempt at engaging Krillin had ended in complete embarrassment, charging at Gohan would only lead to the same result. She frowned as she summoned her aura to life; it was better to act than to sit around waiting.

Gohan's brows rose as he watched Bulma. He was sure she knew better than to attempt to fight him by charging head on, but it appeared that was exactly what she was doing. Shaking his head in disappointment, he lunged out with a jab as she closed in on him. His eyes widened as she vanished from sight.

_Zanzōken? But when did she learn that? And from who?_

Krillin's eyes widened as he realized neither he or Gohan had taught her the technique, she'd most likely learned it on her own.

_If that's true, she's__ improving at an incredible rate! _

Turning facing the sound of feet landing, Gohan came face to face with Bulma's fist. He reeled back as it landed; bringing more pain that he had thought was possible from Bulma. His shock was amplified as Bulma summoned a cerulean Ki beam in her hands and released it on his stomach.

A cloud of smoke and steam followed as he soared into the distance.

_That takes care of him for now. But where's Krillin?_

Her question was quickly answered as Krillin appeared on the titled floor of the lookout, holding a luteous construct above his hands. His devious smirk grew as he literally smelled the fear rolling in waves from Bulma.

"Try this on for size!"

Thrusting his hands forward Krillin released the razor construct from his control. Bulma's eyes widened as she viewed it approach, slicing through the air as it arrived. With a split second reaction, she bent over; managing to back flip her way out of a collision with the _**Kienzan.**_

Leaping back to her feet, she cursed as she observed the razor construct circle back around. _Crap_. Glancing at her surroundings, she decided the best course of action was to take to the skies. Glancing down as she did so, she cringed as realized she'd narrowly avoided being sliced by the _**Kienzan.**_

Her eyes leapt as she viewed the construct rocket to the skies, presumably chasing her. _Damn it._ Bursting her aura to life, she shot through the skies, doing her best to avoid the _**Kienzan.**_ She cursed once more as she viewed the razor construct easily maneuver through the skies, keeping pace with her.

_Damn it! What's it going to take to get rid of this thing?_ She grits her teeth as her aura exploded once more propelling her even faster through the skies. _What did other people do when faced with a __**Kienzan**__? _Coming to a halt she smirked as she had an epiphany. Turning round she thrust her hand forward, charging a luteous energy beam.

"What's she….!"

"_**Foton Furasshu**_**!**"

The sky was illuminated by a golden beam, as it streaked through the azure sky, finally slamming into the _**Kienzan**_. The _**Foton Furasshu **_collided at an angle, hitting perpendicularly. The clash lasted briefly as the _**Foton Furasshu **_tore through the _**Kienzan**_, completely obliterating it, causing luteous shards to rain down from the sky.

Sighing in relief, Bulma dropped her hand, and descended to the ground below.

"That was pretty good Bulma, I've never seen an attack like that before."

The lavender haired heiress simple grinned at the comment. "That's because I invented it."

"Oh really? I guess your becoming more powerful huh?"

"If I do say so myself; yes."

Krillin smirked. "But you still have a long way to go!"

Bulma was caught off guard as Krillin exploded from his stance, charging directly towards her. She was nearly exhausted from the Ki attack, and wasn't even sure if she had enough Ki to survive his assault. Frowning she did the best thing she could do and simply vanished from sight.

Krillin's charge came to an abrupt halt as he realized his opponent had vanished.

"You can't hide forever Bulma. You're going to find out the hard way _**Zanzōken**_ can't save you from everything!"

Bulma materialized behind one of the many trees on the edge of the lookout. _What does he mean Zanzōken can't save you forever?_

"He means _**Zanzōken**_ can't conceal you from your opponent."

"Go-Gohan! What…what're you doing here? And how'd you read my thoughts?"

"We can read, hear, and listen to each other's thoughts. Your thoughts were so loud they weren't hard to miss, and in case you forgot this is a fight."

A xanthic beam of light exploded from his palms as he finished speaking, catching Bulma off guard. Rolling out of the way she narrowly avoided collision with the blast, but the same could not be said for the now torched trees on Kami's lookout.

Struggling back to her feet, Bulma's eyes widened as she felt her chest explode with pain. A spit laden gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled backwards, accidentally falling off the edge of the lookout.

"_**No Bulma!**_"

-DBZ-

A jolt of pain trickled down Bulma's spine as her eyes shot open. Standing up she cringed as she was bombarded by a pounding headache. She really hated these training exercises. Stretching, she glanced down and noticed her two companions awaken from their mental slumber.

"Bulma I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to…."

Bulma waved Gohan off. "It's okay I know you didn't, it's partially my fault because I'm the one who fell off the edge of the lookout."

"Yea of course it is." Krillin whispered under his breath.

"_**What'd you say baldy**_?"

Krillin gulped, instantly shutting his jaws.

"That's what I thought. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by _Krillin_ here, it's not your fault I slipped and fell off the lookout; it's my fault."

Gohan flashed a solemn smile. "Well it's still my fault though if I hadn't punched you so hard you wouldn't have…."

"Gohan it's alright, it was just a mental training session anyway; nothing happened to me." Bulma leaned down, patting the Demi-Saiyan's back reassuringly.

"But if it was real you would have died. I should have had better control over my power; none of this should have happened. It's the same thing that happened with Piccolo." Gohan said hanging his head down.

Bulma and Krillin's interest piqued at his words.

"What do you mean it's the same thing that happened with Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

Gohan sighed. "It was during our training for the Saiyans arrival. Piccolo found out the key to my strength and tried to get me to force it out of me on several occasions. No matter what he did it wouldn't work, I just wouldn't get angry. It wasn't until lone day that he just completely beat me up, leaving me bruised and battered that I unleashed what he called my 'true strength." Taking a moment to breathe Gohan looked at Bulma.

"When I unleashed it I nearly killed him. I summoned the biggest Masenkō blast I'd ever created and destroyed a significant portion of Break Wasteland."

"I think I heard about that on the news. Tons of animals flooded into the cities from Break Wasteland but the cause was unknown." Bulma said joining the conversation.

Gohan's face cringed. "Yea the cause was me. I destroyed so much of Break Wasteland; animals were forced to leave because their habitat was destroyed. On top of that I nearly killed Piccolo. From then on I've been trying to control or hold back my strength, but it seems I can't even do that anymore. Even when I'm not angry flashes of my true strength keep popping up. Me and Krillin were supposed to be holding back on you, but I accidentally used too much power."

Krillin and Bulma smiled at the solemn faced child.

"It's okay Gohan, you're only four, you can't be expected to know how to fully control your power." Bulma said rubbing his hair.

"Bulma's right Gohan, it's not your fault you can't be expected to know how to fully control your power. In fact your dad's younger years he didn't even know how to fully control his power."

Gohan's brow rose at this. "Really Krillin?"

"Of course, in fact he was a little bit older than you and he still didn't know how to control it very well. I'm sure you'll master your strength fully, when you get older." Krillin said finishing with a smile.

"I guess your right I can't really be expected to know how to control _all _my power. I guess I'll learn to fully control it when I'm older."

"That's right and me and Bulma will be there to help."

Gohan smiled at his two friends. They were right. His control would come with his maturation; he would just have to keep training and work on it.

"No if you two will excuse me I have to change out of this Gi, it's a stinking mess."

Gohan and Krillin chuckled as they observed Bulma's Gi. It was nearly identical to one Krillin was wearing except it was made for a woman.

"I still don't understand why after every training session I'm always sweaty and tired when I haven't physically done anything."

"That's where you're wrong Bulma." Gohan said wagging his finger. "You have done something."

Bulma's eyes rose. "What do you mean?"

Inhaling Gohan replied. "The mind training technique is training in your mind. When you're training in your mind, your body believes its actually physically doing it. So when we're fighting and training, our bodies actually exert the effort of us physically doing it."

Bulma nodded in understanding. "Of course I get it know. The mind training technique tricks out bodies into thinking their actually training so our bodies get the result of that."

"Bingo." Gohan said with a smile.

"But wait then why didn't my body 'die' when I fell off the edge of the lookout?"

Gohan's face scrunched. "I…I don't know. Maybe it's because you subconsciously knew you weren't in any real harm?"

Bulma frowned. "That could be it. But that means this technique is really dangerous like you said it was. If someone forgets that their mentally training and they die then they'd really die _**(#1)!"**_

"Yea…they...they would. We should be really careful; if we mess up we could die fighting in our minds."

The room fell silent as the trio pondered the idea of dying in such a manner.

"As long as we take the proper precautions then there should be nothing to worry about then right?"

Gohan nervously shook his head. "Yea it should."

Krillin frowned unsettled by the uneasy look on Bulma's face. "Do you feel like quitting Bulma?"

The usually loud opinioned heiress remained quiet. "Truthfully I do. I'm not a fighter, and I probably never will be one. No matter the amount of training I go through, the amount of work, the amount of effort I'll always be weak. I have no practical experience on the battlefield and on top of that I could die in this mind simulation. This just seems really dangerous."

Krillin's frowned deepened, disheartened by her doubtful words.

"Bulma of course it's dangerous, nearly _**everything**_ we do is dangerous. Don't be concerned with the amount of training your undergoing. The rest of us have training for _**years**_, you can't possibly hope to match us after a few weeks of training. As for the mind training technique to put it simply it's like driving a car; you may also have an accident and die, but there are precautions that can be taken. Don't be so disheartened things will improve." Krillin finished smiling reassuringly.

After a few seconds of contemplation Bulma smiled, reassured by his words. "Thank you Krillin I really needed that. Now if you two don't mind I'll be taking my leave to take a shower. I also recommend you boys take one too because you both stink."

Gohan and Krillin glanced at one another, sniffing their armpits.

"Anyway, dinner will be in a few, after I've taken a shower. See you guys then."

With that Bulma took her leave, entering her private quarters and closing the door.

-DBZ-

"Do you think we should inform the general; Vegeta's fully healed now."

"Inform him? Yes we should, but it won't be me to do it. I know the general already holds low regards for me, my mere presences may be enough to make him kill me."

Planthorr sighed, knowing he would have to be the one to inform the general.

"So should we release Vegeta from the rejuvenation tank?"

Pausing Planthorr pondered the thought for a moment. "Yes we should. You should also get him dressed before I get back. Dying naked is not a proper way to die, even for someone like Vegeta."

Malaka nodded complying with his colleagues orders. "I'll have it done by the time you come back."

"Good."

With that the head doctor on Frieza planet #79 exited out of the sliding doors, heading towards the general's quarters.

Turning back around Malaka faced the rejuvenation tank.

"I guess it's time to release you from the tank huh?"

Vegeta simply remained floating in the tank. "Of course you're still unconscious." Malaka reached out towards the control panel and began pushing multiple buttons.

After several seconds he stopped as the liquid in the chamber began draining. With a large beep the glass rolled down, allowing Vegeta to step out.

"You're healed Vegeta."

The prince glanced at the reptilian snoring as he inspected his body.

"I know that you _**fool**_, clearly that's what a rejuvenation chambers is for."

Malaka frowned at the tone of his voice.

"Of course. I was simply stating a fact. Moving on to other matters, we need to get you dressed before Planthorr arrives."

Vegeta's brow rose at the mention of Planthorr's name. "Before we do, would you be so kind as to read me my power level using the scouter on that table?"

Malaka grunted before turning and picking up the device. Latching it on to his face, he read the power level as the scouter began beeping.

"6…_**67,000**_! My word, that's nearly the power level of a Colonel!"

Vegeta grinned at the flabbergasted look on the reptilians face. "It seems my excursion to Earth served me well; my power has increased significantly! Soon I shall be powerful enough for _**him**_!"

"I hope it's not our lord that you're referring to Vegeta, you wouldn't want to be executed for insubordination and treason."

Vegeta turned and faced the direction of the new voice. He scowled as he saw who it was.

"Kado what a pleasant surprise to see you. What do you want, you bumbling fool?"

The claret alien simply scoffed. "Is that how you refer to your superiors Vegeta? You should watch your tone before I permanently shut that jaw of yours. You seem to forget I outrank you."

Vegeta grit his teeth at the mention of his ranking. "Shut up! Your rank means nothing. You may be a colonel, but your power is nothing compared to that of a Saiyan!"

"Getting under your skin, am I? Don't make me dispose of you like I did your brother!" Kado said smirking at the prince's enraged expression.

"Tarble? I don't care, he's no blood of mine; a Saiyan that _**weak**_ isn't deserving of the royalty. Whatever you did to him is no concern of mine." Vegeta said finishing with a smile.

Kado's brow furrowed at the prince's words, he was sure the mention of his brother would rile him up.

"It doesn't matter anyways because you'll soon be joining him in hell after _**we **_execute you."

Vegeta smile twisted into an ice cold frown. "Execution? And what do you mean by we?"

Kado chuckled as he pointed to the shadows. "I mean my brother and I."

Vegeta's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he viewed a cyaneous being step out from the shadows.

"How nice to finally meet you Vegeta, I'd only heard stories about you before."

Vegeta's once calm demeanor shattered as he realized who was speaking. It was Abo, the other half of the dangerous duo. He'd only heard stories about their escapades, about how they conquered a dozen planets in only a months' time. Until now he'd only accepted it as feeble gossip, but the warrior before him was proving otherwise.

"What do you want with me?" Vegeta said trying fiercely to conceal his growing sense of dread.

"You're wanted for insubordination, and by orders of Frieza you are to be executed immediately."

Vegeta stumbled back as the words entered his eardrums. He'd known disobeying direct orders from Frieza himself would have consequences, but he'd assumed he'd have the Dragonballs' power to back him up. Without the immortality he'd desperately sought for he would be essentially helpless against the tyrant's power.

"So that frozen lizard wants me dead huh? Interesting I guess I must have made an incredible impression on him since I've only met him a handful of time throughout my career as his soldier. I'll comply but first please allow me to dress myself; I wouldn't want to die naked."

Abo and Kado glanced each other a perplexed look. They'd assumed the prince would put up a fight, something they'd been hoping for, but he was conceding to their demands.

"I think we can allow him that one request can't we Kado? Besides I don't want to see a naked monkey walking around the complex."

Kado quickly nodded agreeing with his brother. "You have three minutes monkey. If you're not done by then we'll simply execute you on the spot."

Vegeta nodded, inwardly smirking, three minutes would be more than enough time to prepare what he was planning.

"You, doctor, over there by the door." Vegeta said pointing towards Planthorr. "Show me to the lockers so I can properly dress myself."

Planthorr complied and motioned for Vegeta to follow him.

"I didn't even see you arrive Planthorr when'd you get back?" Malaka said following Planthorr as they exited and began walking towards the locker room.

"I got back when those two soldiers arrived, it seems the general was already informed of Vegeta's healing."

"Humph, someone on our staff must be trying to gain favor with him." Planthorr nodded, it indeed seemed that way.

"Will you two cease your ignescent banter, I'm in a rush I don't have all the time in the world!"

The two doctors gulped and quickened the pace of their walk.

"Finally some peace and quiet around here." Vegeta said as his eyes glanced backwards, noticing Abo and Kado following along.

_Damn it, this only makes my escape harder. I'll have to be extremely quick changing clothes if I'm truly going to pull of this stunt._

Coming to a halt before the locker room, Malaka pressed several buttons as the door slid open.

"Ex...Excuse me sir but it would be impolite to enter the room with Vegeta as he's dressing."

Abo and Kado scoffed at Planthorr but complied with his words; they would simply wait outside.

-DBZ-

Inside the room Vegeta paced as he contemplated his next course of action. Having already dressed himself, he decided he needed to figure out what to do next.

Squeezing his gloves, he smiled at their flexibility. The new armor he was fitted in was extremely comfortable, more so than his royal armor. Though it lacked the royal insignia, it more than made up for than in comfort and flexibility.

Shaking his head, he stirred from his thoughts. His musings had cost him valuable time which he could not gain back. Sighing, he figured he only had a minute left; but what to do?

Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, he noticed a power switch located in the locker rooms. If his assumptions were correct, cutting the switch off could potentially cut off all power to this section of the building. He pondered it for a second longer before deciding to do it.

Summoning a Ki beam to his hands, he released it completely incinerating the switch. The effects were immediate, as the entire room went black, obscured by darkness.

_Good. This is the perfect setting for my escape. Thanks to that little technique I learned from the Earthlings I'll be the only one who'll be able to move around in these settings._

Shaking his thoughts off, Vegeta summoned another Ki blast and used the light from the beam to locate another means of exit. Releasing the beam from his grasp, he thrust it forward, completely destroying the door.

With that the prince took off dashing through the door, not bothering to even glance backwards.

_Shit. How do you maneuver through this building? I've only been here once before; I don't remember my way around here._ Running up a pair of stairs the prince cursed as he realized he'd just ran in a circle. Pausing momentarily, he jerked to his left and ran through the door nearby.

_Hopefully I can get to the hanger bay quickly; I need to get out of here before the power comes back…._ Vegeta halted midstride, as the power returned, once again lighting up the room. _Crap._ Glancing around he cursed as he realized where he'd ended up; he was in the mess hall.

"V...Vegeta what are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be with Abo and Kado?"

Vegeta frowned at the birdlike being before him; he needed to get out of here fast before they caught on. He turned back towards the door, planting a foot to begin walking.

_Attention all soldiers the Saiyan known as Vegeta is attempting to escape! Bring him to the general of infantry seven's quarters. He's wanted at all costs dead or alive, but preferably alive!_

Vegeta cursed his luck as he heard the speaker's announcement; he knew he was in deep trouble.

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter seventeen I hoped you enjoyed it. I especially hoped you enjoyed the appearance of Abo and Kado from the Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! Special. Their background will differ vastly from the special; you'll get to see more of them in the next chapter.**

**I also hoped you enjoyed the mention of Tarble, he's not dead but he's not 'alive' either. He'll make an appearance is later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this installment, because I can't wait for the next one.**

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT SAIYAN FROM CANON THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ Another possible side to using the mind technique improperly; you could possibly die.

**Technique List:**

_**Foton Furasshu: **__"Photon Flash"_

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Bulma: 50

Vegeta (Healed): 67,000

General: 100,000

Malaka: 50

Planthorr: 60

Abo: 78,000

Kado: 78,000


	20. Excursion To Namek III

**Written: 4/7/12- 4/8/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was disappointing to say the least; it was the least amount of reviews I've received in five chapters. I don't know what happened but I'm still grateful for the reviews I did receive. Hopefully this chapter gets a much better response.**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, metalcerberus,irishsaiyan21, and Jokermask18, and for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT SAIYAN FROM CANON THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Bulma's power level should be higher. Your right about Vegeta's advantage and you'll get to see him use it in this chapter.

**Metalcerberus: **I like your idea; it may come into use later on in the story.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Power level does matter when the mind training technique is used; it's just that Gohan and Krillin were holding back. I can't spoil that information but I'll just say your correct. They never did, but don't worry I'll delve into what happened later on in the story. I don't want to rush Gohan's development and have him instantly become the strongest character.

**irishsaiyan21: **Saiyan's do get stronger after every battle but only receive _**significant**_ power ups (Zenkai's) when they recover from near death injuries.

**Jokermask18: **Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Vegeta stands facing a battalion of warriors._

**Chapter 18: Excursion to Namek III**

**Age 762, December 13th **

The tension in the room was tremendous. The Saiyan prince known as Vegeta tensed as he observed his surroundings. The sheer amount of enemies in the room was too insurmountable for him to overcome single handily. Though his power level had experienced a significant increase, he was still too weak to handle all of the warriors in the room.

Growling, he clenched his hands into a fist; his ex-comrades were beginning to draw in on him.

"What should we do?"

Vegeta's head jerked towards the direction of the voice.

"We have to follow our orders." Another soldier replied. "Not to mention there will surely be a reward for it. Besides, I never liked Vegeta anyway."

Vegeta scowled, glaring furiously at the two birdlike beings talking to one another. Though they ranked higher than him he knew he could easily dispose of them.

"Shut up! If you're going to attack me then do it! I don't have time for your idle talk; besides it's not like you can handle an _**elite**_ Saiyan anyway." Vegeta finished with a smirk, sliding into a fighting stance.

The two birdlike beings glanced at one another briefly before charging towards him.

"_**GET HIM!**_"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched the rest of the warriors in the room follow suit and charge, mimicking the actions of the two birdlike soldiers.

The first bird warrior launched a large ochre fist, aimed directly at his head. Ducking underneath it, he jumped back up in time to view his other fist drawing in on his face. Quickly back flipping out of the way he managed to avoid the attack and landed, ending up on the opposite side of the mess hall.

He was quickly brought back to reality as an aqua elbow rammed into his back. He stumbled several steps before he managed to compose himself. Turning back around, he narrowly avoided a fist, courtesy of the sergeant of infantry five, Goose.

Stepping forward he brought his arm along with him and in a swinging motion managed to deck the sergeant across the face, sending him flying across the room. Vegeta watched until he eventually crashed, slamming harshly against the concrete wall.

Ducking as he sensed an attack passing overhead, he jumped to his feet and turned in the direction of his attacker. Summoning Ki to his fingertips, he formed a cerulean orb of energy that sizzled as it passed through the air, eventually colliding with a soldier positioned near the entrance of the hall.

It detonated on impact, completely annihilating the poor solider that had attempted to attack Vegeta from behind. His small victory was quickly forgotten as a Ki beam slammed into his back snapping him back to reality. Peering down, he gritted his teeth as he observed blood; those new arm canons were something else.

He growled as he flashed his aura, turning and facing the now trembling soldier in front of him. Vegeta frowned as he summoned Ki to his palm, he'd actually liked the private but this needed to be done. The boy screamed as Vegeta fired the blast, instantaneously killing him.

Glancing at his charred remains Vegeta sighed, the boy had at least put up some semblance of a fight. Hopefully, he would find peace in the afterlife, far away from the chaos in the galaxy. Shoving the thoughts aside, he returned his attention back onto the battlefield. He cursed under his breath as he observed the warriors circling around him.

Vegeta knew this formation all too well; he'd seen it used multiple times on opponents that were too powerful to be disposed of single-handedly. A group of soldiers would surround an enemy and slowly draw closer, preying on the fear emanating on said person. Once they had their enemy backed into a corner they would all simultaneously hail a flurry of Ki beams at their enemy, thereby overpowering them and consequently eliminating them.

Unfortunately for these warriors Vegeta knew what was about to occur. Summoning his aura to life, he formed twin Ki beams in his hands. Lifting his hands, he pointed them in opposite directions, one left, one right. The group of soldiers surrounding him tensed as their scouters picked up on the slight increase in Ki.

"His power level has jumped from twenty to 30,000!"

"But that's impossible he shouldn't have been able to handle so many soldiers with such a diminutive power level!"

Vegeta smirked as he heard the soldiers bickering; they didn't know he could conceal his power level. Capitalizing on the momentary lapse, he released the two orbs of cackling Ki from his palms. The size of the beams doubled as they struck; killing the pair of soldiers they struck. The remaining soldiers gawked as they stumbled to get back into formation.

A wicked smirk formed on the prince's face as he lashed out against the nearest soldier. With a quick karate chop to the neck, the oxygen to the soldier's lungs cut off instantly, causing him to slump to his knees, presumably dead.

Smirking as he turned, Vegeta sidestepped an oncoming punch from his left. Bringing his knee up, he slammed it into the soldier's chest, cracking his armor and causing a significant amount of pain.

As the soldier dropped to ground Vegeta brought his foot up encasing it with Ki. Bringing it back he slammed it on the soldiers back, slamming it straight through his back, snapping his spinal cord along the way. With the soldier subdued and presumably crippled Vegeta focused his attention on to another attacker, this one being the lieutenant of infantry four.

Jumping into the air, he narrowly avoided a Ki blast. Floating back down to the ground he was met with a fist to the jaw. His head snapped back, reeling from the force of the blow. He quickly recovered and recomposed the lieutenant with one of his own fists, striking the lieutenant in the chest. A gasp escaped the lieutenant's lips as he flew back, pain flaring across his chest.

He had no time to recover as Vegeta charged forward, slamming his palms into his chest.

"I don't have time to fight you Oggers, so I'll just end this now!"

The lieutenant could only utter a gasp as a beam of light washed over his chest, destroying his body atom by atom. A blood curdling scream filled the air as he gazed upon the grinning prince.

"Goodbye!"

With a final shout, the beam completely overtook Oggers, obliterating his remains.

Brining his hands down, Vegeta huffed as viewed the remaining warriors in the room. He had taken care of the weaklings, the strongest soldiers remained now. He sighed as watched the captain of infantry three charge forward; he wasn't sure how much power he had left to handle the remaining soldiers.

Bringing his left arm up he managed to block the first blow, though it caused him to stumble back from the force. He managed to parry the next strike, this time in the form of a knee. Thrusting his hand forward he shot a beam of Ki at the captain.

The beam collided, though not in the way it was intended to. Bringing his arms up in an x formation the captain managed to block the attack. The beam clashed against his skin briefly before it was promptly slapped away.

Vegeta frowned as he watched his blast soar into the distance before it finally crashed, exploding against the ceiling. His frown instantly twisted into a smile as he unearthed a revelation. He'd ignored the possibility of escaping through the roof; it was his best route of escape.

Smirking as he charged forward, he cocked his fist back. The captain instantly brought his arm up in preparation to the block the attack, only for Vegeta to vanish from sight.

"What the…."

The captain's sentence was left incomplete as Vegeta materialized behind him, slamming his leg into his back. The captain stumbled forward slamming into one of the table's in the mess hall. Seizing on the moment he fired a finger beam into his back, thrusting him through the table.

Summoning his aura, Vegeta capitalized on the opening; his opponent wasn't finished but it was enough of an opening for him to escape through the roof. Jumping into the air, he shot multiple beams from his palms, blasting through the roof. He promptly flew through the holes he created, leaving behind a group of shocked soldiers.

"_**He's getting away; follow him**_!"

_Shit. _Vegeta cursed as he glanced behind, noticing the trail of soldiers following him. _Damn it! How am I supposed to escape them now? They're just going to keep chasing me!_

Pausing in midair he turned and fired several luteous beams of energy, aimed randomly at the contingent of soldiers following him. The weaker ones were incapacitated by the blasts, but the higher ranking soldiers simply slapped them away. Turning his attention back to his flight he flew through another ceiling, passing through the rec room.

"_**What the…Vegeta**_!"

The prince simply ignored the shocked group of soldiers as he passed through the room, smashing through another ceiling; he had no time for distractions. Passing through another ceiling, this one taking him through a flight of stairs, he smirked as he realized he was drawing closer to the exit. _One more ceiling and I'll be out of here!_

As he passed through the final floor he summoned Ki to his fingertips, forming a beam of Ki. Releasing the beam, he smirked as it tore through the roof. The scent of the outside sky filled his nostrils as he arrived outside the building.

Flying directly above the spaceship hanger he paused as he viewed the soldiers halt along with him. He grinned as he scanned around counting the number of soldiers he would have to kill. He smirked as he finished his count, seventy soldiers, he would have to kill seventy soldiers to make to the spaceship hanger.

It was a challenge but the Saiyan blood circulating through his veins cried out for battle. Flaring his aura he smiled as he summoned a fireball to his hands.

"Give up Vegeta; there's no escape! Don't make this _**too**_ painful on yourself!" The sarcasm in his voice was lucidly clear; Vegeta would not tolerate it.

"Don't fool yourself Captain Strock, that scouter on your face can read power levels and mine clearly dwarfs your own!"

The captain scoffed, assuming Vegeta was bluffing; he was a low ranking soldier anyway. Clicking his scouter his eyes widened as it beeped to a halt.

"6…67,000! That's….that's….._**IMPOSSIBLE**_!"

Vegeta grinned at the flabbergasted look on the captain's face.

"You should realize how outclassed you are now, a mere captain like you will not be sufficient to handle me!"

A coarse laugh burst from the captain's lungs.

"You may outclass me _barely_, but even so look at your surroundings; your surrounded be dozens of soldiers, even you can't be so arrogant as to believe you can survive against these odds!"

Vegeta grin vanished at the mention of his odds; he was greatly outnumbered.

"It doesn't matter; I'll survive this battle and kill you all! I am the prince of all Saiyans, the last of the royal lineage, and I will not…."

"Vegeta cut the tirade we've heard your bullshit lines about your heritage before; no one wants to hear it."

Vegeta's lips quivered as he faced the owner of the voice.

"Surprised to see us here? Did you think you could really give _**us**_ the slip Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned as he saw the twin terrors, Abo and Kado. _Shit. How am I supposed to escape now? I was already outnumbered and outmatched but with Abo and Kado here I have little chance of survival! No matter, as an Elite Saiyan I shall not tremble before __**any**__ warrior._

Clenching his fist he summoned Ki to his hands; he wouldn't back down.

"No matter eighty, one hundred, one thousand, _**one million**_; I'll kill you all! I'll just add you to my list!

Abo and Kado scoffed; the sheer arrogance Vegeta possessed was mind-boggling.

"We'll handle you on our own Vegeta; we're more than enough to handle you on our own."

"But Colonel we….."

"Shut up! We don't need your assistance, and this was originally our task anyway."

The soldier's argument ended instantly as he heard the duo's words; there was no argument to be made as both brothers outranked all the soldiers present.

"I understand Colonel we'll return back to base immediately"

"Good. Now hurry up, we want as much space as possible to dispose of Vegeta."

Captain Strock nodded. With a shout he ordered the remaining soldiers to follow him and return to base, the rest of the mission would be handled by the duo.

Vegeta smirked as watched the dozens of soldiers descend from the sky, returning back towards base; things were beginning to look up.

"Returning to your _**hole **_captain? You're lucky you've been spared from the defeat you would have suffered at my hands." A cocky smile nestled its way onto Vegeta's face.

The captain halted his flight, turning and facing the prince.

"Your arrogance is baffling. I can't believe how truly _**dense **_you are. You would have had better chances against us seventy soldiers than against Abo and Kado; they're monsters even certain generals would have trouble against them! I hope you've written your will because this will be your last battle! See you in hell Vegeta; _**HAHAHAHA**_!"

Vegeta's smile vanished and was instantly replaced with a frown.

"I'll make sure to greet you when I see you there, after I kill them I'll make sure to come after you!"

The captain simply continued laughing, completely ignoring Vegeta's words.

"Since that's settled, how about we get back to the matter at hand; your death!"

"You wish you blue ball of blubber, I'll kill both of you!"

Abo smiled at the generic insult. Glancing at his brother they shared a head nod as they turned and faced Vegeta.

"Prepare to meet your doom Vegeta!"

With that the sky was illuminated by florescent light.

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 18, I hoped you enjoyed it. The size of the chapter was small but you can expect greater lengths once we get back to the central storyline. The next chapter will be the last chapter before we finally arrive on Namek; I can't wait. I don't know what happened to the last chapter, I uploaded it multiple times but it failed to upload; hopefully this time it won't be like that.**

**I can't say I was too enthused to write this chapter based on the response I received but I decided to update quickly anyway. I just want to remind the reviewers Weak response= longer waiting period between chapters. The more reviews I receive the more I'll feel like writing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment, because I can't wait for the next one. The next chapter will be Abo and Kado vs. Vegeta!**

**Go check out From Enemy To Student by Genescritor. It's an amazing story, one of the best I've read on this entire site.**

**The poll is still tied and NO ONE has told me what Saiyan from canon they want; MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT SAIYAN FROM CANON THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Power Levels:**

Vegeta (Concealing Ki): 20

Vegeta (Concealing Ki): 30,000

Abo: 78,000

Kado: 78,000

Lieutenant of infantry four (Oggers): 35,000

Sergeant of infantry five (Goose): 15,000

Private Vegeta Killed: 4,000

Captain Strock: 63,000

Random soldiers: 1,000-50,000


	21. Excursion To Namek IV

**Written: 4/10/12-4/12/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was slightly better but it could have been better, but a special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed. Unfortunately I have some bad news for my reviewers, due to ongoing problems and situation in my personal life the story will be postponed. I have other endeavors and matters in my life that need to handled immediately. **

**As I've listed in my profile I have and ardent passion for music and I want to take it seriously. I also have matters such as school (getting ready for college) and some other important things. I love writing and fan fiction is passion of mine but for right now it has to take a backseat. I'm not quitting the story, I plan on finishing this no matter how long it takes; I'm simply postponing it.**

**Postponing the story just means the updates will be slower. I make sure to update every week but until my issues are resolved I'll most likely be updating twice a month or so. Rest assured once my issues are resolved and my endeavors are pursued, the story will be returning back to normal. Please stay with me as I try to work these things out. This will be the last chapter before what is hopefully a brief postponement.**

**Poll Results:**

**1a. Yes and Brolly: 5 29%**

** and Tarble: 5 29%**

** of your own choosing from canon: 637%**

**I promised to accept two choices but the top choices are tied. I'll include Tarble and Brolly in the story since you guys voted for it. As far as the Saiyan from canon I'll give you guys a list to choose from.**

**List of Saiyans from canon available for selection:**

**Bardock: Father of Goku and Raditz.**

**Fasha: The only female member of Bardock's team.**

**Tora: A tall masculine member of Bardock's team.**

**Turles: Main villain of Dragon Ball Z Movie #3; Looks just like Goku**

**Zorn: One of King Vegeta's subjects.**

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT SAIYAN FROM CANON THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, elae-chan, oraccio, animekingmike, metalcerberus, Vegetrunks, and Jokermask18, and for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Vegeta's not a stealthy person he's more of a in your face type character.

**Metalcerberus: **Thank you and Namek's coming soon.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Vegeta does feel a slight amount of pity for the private he killed.

**Jokermask18: **I'll do that that idea is very plausible. The number of reviews this chapter was better but it could still use an improvement but I'm thankful for each and every one of them. LOL you ruined the surprise in this chapter; darn.

**Vegetrunks****:** Yes Turles is canon, movie canon but he still counts; thank you.

**Elae-chan: **Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate the story, and as far as canon Saiyan's I'll give you a list.

**Animekingmike: **Thank you I try my best to be as original as possible.

**Oraccio: **Thank you for the review its one of the most constructive ones I've had in a long time. The fighting scenes are the foundation of this story, that's the main point of this story; action. You're the first person to tell me the fight scenes are too drawn out. I'll try to tone them down and not make them so long. I know I need to work on character development and scenes not related to action, because they're one of my weak points. I can't really say I'll lessen the fight scenes but I'll try not to drag them out, but at the end of the day they're the stories foundation.

I'll make sure to work on character development and other scenes. Thank you for your review it was **greatly** appreciated, it lets me know where I stand as an author.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Vegeta stands facing Abo and Kado_

**Chapter 19: Excursion to Namek IV**

**Age 762, December 13****th**

The light radiating from the center of the sky was magnificent. Vegeta was left awestruck as the light continued to expand and grow, eventually completely enveloping the sky. Placing his hands above his eyes Vegeta struggled to keep them open as he peered on into the center of the searing light.

There was a brief pause as the light wavered slightly, before it finally erupted in one last massive beam of light. The light died down giving Vegeta ample view of what had occurred. His jaw slumped as he saw the being before him. A gigantic purple being hovered before him grinning wickedly. He towered over Vegeta, even dwarfing the size of his vanished foes.

The grinning being turned, facing a now completely shocked Vegeta.

"Are you prepared for our fight Vegeta?"

The prince's eyebrow rose in questioning, wondering how the creature knew his name.

"Who are you? Where have Abo and Kado gone to? And what do you want with me?"

The creature's grin widened as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"You idiot I am Abo and Kado; we've simply fused. My name is Aka" Vegeta's eyes bulged, flabbergasted at the revelation. "We Metamorese have the ability to fuse into one being. Our power level increases significantly when we merge together creating an incredibly powerful warrior_**(#1)**_. It's a bit of overkill for someone such as you. My current power level can only be matched by lord Frieza himself!"

Vegeta's face scrunched at his last sentence. Claiming to be on par with Frieza was an audacious statement, but the power radiating from him seemed to back it up.

"Lies! I've seen Frieza's power first hand; _**no**_ being can equal his strength, the only person that can is a super Saiyan!"

"Pfft. I've heard of that foolish Saiyan legend before. A mere monkey such as you could never match lord Frieza!"

Vegeta's face hardened at the insult to his race's most beloved legend.

"I am no mere Monkey, I am the prince _**of all**_ Saiyans; the _**most powerful**_ Saiyan alive!"

Aka scoffed. "That's not saying much, as far as I know aren't you the_ last _of the_** entire**_ Saiyan race? Oops I mean excluding your_ pitiful_ brother of course."

Vegeta growled at the mention of his dim witted brother. "Don't speak of him in my presence, as far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist. I may be the last of my race but I am the most powerful Saiyan to have ever existed; I'm more than a match for you!" On the last syllable the prince's aura burst to life.

"Do you really believe that? I knew you were a fool Vegeta but I never expected you to be so foolhardy. I'd hoped you'd have some sense but it appears your seriously lacking in that department."

"Shut up and prepare to fight, the time for talking is over!"

Aka sighed, palming his forehead at the stupidity the prince was displaying.

"I see you really do have a death wish. Most of my opponents run when they see me in this form but you actually want to engage me? Fine I'll torture you right before I_** kill**_ you."

Vegeta growled, struggling to control his bursting aura.

'Shut up and fight!"

With that the prince shot forward coiling his fist back no longer able to control his anger. He was widely surprised as his fist collided with what felt like a brick wall. Drawing his aching fist back he attempted to launch another strike, only to be caught mid-way, still in swinging motion. The cold hand enveloping his fist tightened as he squirmed to break free. He eventually conceded as Aka's massive fist slammed into his face, cracking several bones along the way.

The prince stumbled back, stunned as the pain now assaulting his face. The pain quickly intensified as Aka's knee slammed into his abdomen, eliciting a scream from Vegeta's lips. He struggled to compose himself only for an elbow to plow into his back, sending him soaring towards the ground below.

The quick flight ended as Vegeta flared his aura, managing to steady himself. Turning back around he glared at into the sky, meeting gazes with the grinning creature. _I will not be embarrassed by some low rate fusion warrior!_ With a shout Vegeta launched himself back towards Aka, cocking a fist back in preparation.

He was greatly circumvented as his fist passed through still air. He growled as his eyes darted around, attempting to locate his foe. He eventually found him as he reappeared with his fist dug deep into the confines of his stomach.

The pain echoing throughout his ribs was inconceivable; no being should possess such strength. The purple creature retreated several steps, giving Vegeta a moment to breath. He capitalized, inhaling deeply and struggling to his feet.

Wiping the blood gushing from his mouth, he turned and faced the smirking creature._ I'm still not exactly sure how this sensing Ki thing works, but this Aka creature is incredibly powerful. His statement about being as powerful as Frieza may not be a lie after all. I don't stand a chance against him. I just need to get as far as possible from him and get off this damn planet. If only I had a technique that could….of course! That technique those earthlings used on me, it should more than suffice against him._

Pausing, Vegeta turned and glared at the still smirking creature before him. _But how to implement it? He's too fast for me to even land a punch. I don't know what I'm going to do but I have to do it fast, his patience appears to be waning. _Taking another glace at Aka, Vegeta noticed the purple creature was beginning to get irritated at his opponent.

"Vegeta! I drew back to give you a second to catch your breath, not so you could dawdle around; hurry up!"

Vegeta scowled as he returned to his thoughts. _What was that technique called again tayo-ka? Tayo-hen, wait it was__**Taiyō-ken**__!_ _If my deductions are correct I simply need to place my hands close to the center of my face with my fingers spread toward my eyes and yell out __**Taiyō-ken**__! That should…._

"_**Vegeta**_!"

Vegeta turned, catching sight of Aka streaking towards him. _Shit, I only have one chance to do this here goes nothing. _

"_**Taiyō-ken**_!"

A fervid white light overtook Aka's field of vision. Agony and cries of plain echoed through the sky as Aka tried unsuccessfully to recover his eyesight. Vegeta took this momentary lapse and pounced on his foe. Summoning the largest Ki beam he could form he launched it forward, striking the purple creature and sending him vaulting several hundred feet away.

With his enemy temporarily disposed of Vegeta returned to his original mission; escaping from Frieza planet #79. Knowing he only had seconds to escape before his foe would return he quickly descended from the skies, shooting off towards the hanger bay where all the spaceships were held.

With a Ki blast he smashed through the wall, completely obliterating the steel door. As he poked his head through he met gazes with a bewildered soldier. He was most likely a private since he was regulated to the hanger bay. Summoning the quickest Ki ball he could create, Vegeta tossed it, striking the still shocked private. It landed completely incinerating the poor soldier, leaving nothing but smoldering ash.

Running as quickly as possible he headed towards the closest available ship. He quickly pressed multiple buttons, causing the hatch door to slide open. Jumping inside as quickly as possible, he pressed another set of buttons, causing the hatch door to close.

Looking at the holographic map on the ship's screen he pressed for the closest free planet, hoping to escape from Frieza's grasp. The computer calculated his input and came up with one location; Namek _**(#2)**_. Pushing another set of buttons he opened the hanger bay's main door. _Just a few more seconds and I'll be off this blasted planet and free from Frieza's clutches…..at least for a few days._

As the hanger bay door slid to halt, Vegeta's eyes bulged as he observed a creature standing directly in front of the door; Aka. _Blast it! I was so close to escaping this wretched planet! I still have to attempt leaving; there's no other option! I'll kill him if he gets in my way!_ Pressing several buttons, Vegeta geared the ship for takeoff.

"Vegeta! You won't escape my grasp; I'll kill you! There's no possible way for you to escape no you're doomed! Face it you've….." Aka's tirade was cut off mid-sentence as his scouter bleeped. He scowled as static buzzed through the scouter. Taking one final look at Vegeta he cursed before he abruptly took off towards the sky.

Inside the ship the bewildered prince scowled at the events that had just occurred. _What just happened? Did Aka really just depart and allow me to leave the planet? Maybe this is some trick? He could be planning on blasting me out of the sky once I take off. But if he was planning that why didn't he do that right now, he had the perfect opportunity! Whatever his reasoning, I still have to get the hell off this damn planet. _

Quickly clicking multiple buttons, Vegeta fired the engine, propelling the spaceship off the ground. With a sonic boom the spaceship was out of the hanger bay and in the sky. _So long you fool you'll regret keeping me alive!_

-DBZ-

_In the General's Quarters_

"General why did you allow Vegeta to leave? You had direct orders from Frieza himself to capture or Kill him!"

The general turned from his chair and faced his colonel. "There something's you don't understand yet Aka, they're major forces at work here besides Frieza. As for Vegeta yes I allowed him to escape, but only for one reason; he's headed to Namek."

Aka's face scrunched. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

The general scowled. "Watch your tone _Aka_ you wouldn't want to end up dead simply because of manners."

The purple Metamorese instantly shut up. "Good. Now as I was saying Vegeta is headed to Namek; do you know what that means?"

Aka simply shook his head. "lord Frieza will be arriving on Namek shortly."

"lord Frieza! What...what… is lord Frieza doing on Namek? It's been years since he visited _**any **_planet! Is he planning on destroying Namek?

"Calm down fool, lord Frieza's not destroying anything, he's simply visiting the planet for one resource; the Dragonballs. As you know the Dragonballs are incredibly powerful balls that grant _**any**_ wish. Thanks to Vegeta, Frieza learned of their location on Namek and has gone to seek them out to make him immortal. Unfortunately Vegeta doesn't know that and will most likely run into lord Frieza. From there on you know the rest, Vegeta will be killed and Frieza will gain immortality, all in all an excellent day. That will more than make up for what has happened here today."

Aka nodded agreeing with the general's words. "The prince of all Saiyan's will finally meet his end by lord Frieza's hands, the same way the rest of his race ended."

"Yes Aka he will. He may think he's escaped today but Frieza will directly deal with him it shall be the end of the Saiyan race."

-DBZ-

"_Look at the damage you've done to our planet, simply because you wanted to rule!" _

"_If you and your foolish brethren wouldn't have resisted none of this would have happened; prepare to die!"_

"_I can't let you destroy this planet because of your greedy ambitions; YOU MUST PAY!"_

_A golden light overtook the plain on which the two opposing warriors were standing on._

"Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan remained motionless.

"Gohan."

Bulma tugged once more, attempting to wake up the Halfling, but to no avail.

"Gohan!"

The demi-Saiyan instantly awoke, hands placed in a fighting position.

"Calm down Gohan, I was simply trying to wake you up. I was worried; you've been asleep for twelve hours."

Gohan's eyes leapt up in disbelief. "twelve? But how? I only laid my head for a few minutes and you mean to tell me I've been out for almost two days!" Bulma simply shook her head. "I had this weird dream involving two people who appeared to be Saiyan's but I'm not really sure; I don't know what's going on."

Bulma rubbed Gohan's back reassuringly. "It's okay Gohan everything's fine I was just trying to make sure you were alright."

Gohan sighed, nodding his head. "So what'd I miss out?"

"Nothing really, just me getting my butt kicked by Krillin." Bulma said with a smile.

"So I really didn't miss anything then?" Gohan said chuckling

"Hey I take offense to that; I'm improving at least." Bulma said pretending to be hurt.

"Hahaha. So how many days are we away from reaching Namek?"

"About five days, so rest up you're going to need it; you never know what or who we may encounter."

Gohan's face frowned as Bulma's words brought up memories of his dream. "Do you think we'll encounter any Saiyan's on the way?"

Bulma's eyebrow rose. "Saiyan's? Vegeta and Goku are the last Saiyan's were defiantly not going to encounter any of them along the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I hope so Bulma, I hope so….."

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed it. the Vegeta fight was anticlimactic but it's all for a reason. Like I said the story will be taking what I hope is a brief postponement due to personal issues. Once those issues are resolved the story will be picked up once more.**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment, because I can't wait for the next one. The next chapter will be the arrival on Namek!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ The fusion multiplier in this story is (a + b) multiplied by 10

_**(#2)**_: In canon Vegeta had gone to Namek because Cui had informed him that Frieza had overheard the conversation he had with Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Namek. But in this story he doesn't know that and is simply going because it's the closest nearby free planet. "Free" meaning Frieza doesn't own it.

**Power Levels:**

Abo: 78,000

Kado: 78,000

Aka: 858,000

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Bulma: 50

General: 100,000

Vegeta: 67,000


	22. Arrival on Namek

**Written: 5/20/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: It's been a month and some odd days since I updated; I apologize for the delay. My personal issues still haven't been handled fully but I'm working on them. I'm going to apologize firsthand before you even the read the chapter. I haven't written in a while and I'm a little rusty, hopefully it's not too bad. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, animekingmike, sennaforever, metalcerberus, Diego Volteca,** **saveme57, Vegetrunks, and Jokermask18, and for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Thanks for understanding I hope to resolve my personal issues soon. I can't say much on Gohan's vision since I don't want to spoil anything but it was a vision involving something that will pay a MASSIVE role in the future of the story. I messed up with the time, my mistake.

**Diego Volteca: **Thank you I try my best to do so. I like your idea I may use it in the future. Thanks for the review!

**Jokermask18: **Thank you for understanding and I'll make sure to update as soon as I can

**Sennaforever: **Thank you!

**saveme57: **Aka is only as strong as Frieza in his first form and your right about the threat thing. Thanks for the review!

**Metalcerberus**: Thanks for understanding and you might see Vegeta use some other techniques from earth.

**Metalcerberus: **Thank you and Namek's coming soon.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Aka hasn't seen the full extent of Frieza's power so he believes he's close. Zarbon and Dodoria are Elite Commanders: highest ranking official in the PTO, second only to the Cold family in ranking, power levels of 150,000+

**Jokermask18: **I'll do that that idea is very plausible. The number of reviews this chapter was better but it could still use an improvement but I'm thankful for each and every one of them. LOL you ruined the surprise in this chapter; darn.

**Vegetrunks:** Yes Gohan and co are in deep trouble the Namek saga will involve a lot more characters.

**Animekingmike: **Can I pm you or can you pm me? Your power level chart on Zenkai's seems more logical than what I've been doing. Your idea about Goku's space traveling is interesting and I was already planning something similar so I'll most likely use it.

**Votes:**

Turles: 1

Bardock: 2

Fasha: 0

Tora: 0

Zorn: 0

Brolly: 7 33%

Tarble: 6 28%

Saiyan of your own choosing from canon: 7 33%

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan stand gazing at the vast Namekian landscape _

**Chapter 20: Arrival on Namek**

**Age 762, December 18****th**

"Ah the sweet scent of fresh air." Gohan smiled as he inhaled taking a moment to engulf the scent which he had missed for the past two months.

"I know this is great it feels amazing to finally get out of that stuffy ship." Krillin said, inhaling the beautiful Namekian breeze.

"I don't mean to cut your joyous moment short but we do have things to attend to." Bulma said glancing around the rocky landscape.

"Of course Bulma we got a little sidetracked, we haven't seen the sky or inhaled a breath of fresh air in two months."

Bulma simply nodded completely understanding how the duo felt. Being stuck in a spaceship for two _long _months was a strenuous task. The various amounts of smells she'd inhaled while on that ship had been disgusting to say the least. The ardent training hadn't helped either, it had really smelled like a pigsty in there; she was just as happy to get out.

"Trust me I understand _exactly_ how you feel, being cooped up in there with all those odorous with you guys for two months was hell."

"Hey"

"Oh be quiet Krillin you're the one responsible for most of those toxic gases in there with all that natural food you ate."

Gohan giggled as Krillin turned bright pink.

"She's right Krillin I don't know what type of food you ate but you really stunk up the ship."

The former monk's blush deepened at the demi Saiyan's remarks.

"At least we're finally out no more plugged toilets for a while." Bulma said with a scoff.

"Hey even though I'm not a monk anymore I still have to eat like one. I'm not the only one to blame either Gohan here was eating up a storm, he used the bathroom as much as I did."

"Yea but his gas wasn't as bad as yours Krillin."

"You can't compare gases, they're equally odorous." Krillin said with a humph.

"Why don't we ask Gohan here about that? Gohan…..Gohan!"

The lavender haired heiress turned only to find the son of Goku caught in a trance.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

"Yea what's wrong what's going on Gohan?"

Gohan paused taking a second to calm himself before he turned and faced his companions.

"Don't you two feel that? Those massive power levels its ridiculous!"

Bulma and Krillin shared a worried glance before they returned their gazes back to the demi Saiyan.

"Are they Namekian's?"

Gohan shook his head.

"No they don't have the same energy as Piccolo or Kami did, the powers I'm feeling aren't even remotely close to those."

"Then what are they?"

"I don't know but it doesn't seem to be…..Up there in the sky!"

The trio's attention was diverted as circular object raced through the atmosphere, cutting clear through the serene chlorochrous sky.

"It's a Saiyan spaceship!"

Bulma's terrified shout voiced the thoughts of everyone present; Vegeta was here.

"There's only one person with a Saiyan spaceship; Vegeta!"

"But what's he doing here?"

"I don't know Gohan but whatever it is it's not good."

"We have to leave now!" Bulma said as she raced to the ship.

"No we can't!" Gohan said as slammed his foot into the ground.

"Are you out of your mind Gohan? Vegeta's way too powerful for us; your dad almost _**died**_ fighting him!"

"I know Bulma, that's why we can't leave. I refuse to just let Piccolo and others sacrifices be in vain, they're depending on us to resurrect them; I'm not leaving!"

Krillin sighed as he tightened his fist. "As much as I hate to say this Gohan Bulma's right, we don't stand a chance against Vegeta especially if he's healed now!"

"Then what do you propose Krillin? Do we just let him win and get the Dragonballs without even trying and leave the others in the otherworld?" Gohan shouted back.

"No that's not what I'm saying, Tien and Yamcha were both good friends of mine you know that. What I'm saying is that they're sacrifices would be useless if we simply died at the hands of the person they gave their lives to protect us from. We can always come back with Goku and Chichi and try again."

Gohan's fist tightened as he glared at Krillin.

"Fine then you two go I'll stay here, I'm not leaving until I get my wish back and resurrect Piccolo."

"Gohan you know we can't do that Chichi would kill me if I left you alone on Namek."

"I don't care; if you want to leave go then I'm not running away like you two."

Bulma sighed as she walked forward in an attempt to reason with the Halfling.

"Gohan I understand how you feel, I lost Yamcha to the Saiyans and I want him back just as much as you do. But at the same time I know Yamcha wouldn't want me to bring him back if it meant I got killed along the way while I was doing it. All were saying is we need to get reinforcements. The three of us are strong, stronger than we've ever been but were still not enough for Vegeta. Let's just go home and get some help."

Gohan's fist unclenched as he turned and faced Bulma.

"Maybe your right, but how long would it take us to get back to Earth and come back here?"

Bulma smiled sheepishly. "Four months."

"Four months?" Gohan and Krillin said in unison, eyebrows raised at the amount of time it would take.

"By that time Vegeta would already have the Dragonballs in his clutches and make his wish."

"We can't just let him win Bulma!"

The lavender haired heiress frowned as she heard her companion's reactions; they were completely right. By the time they had gone to Earth and returned back to Namek, Vegeta would have already made his wish, a wish that would surely pose a threat to the entire galaxy.

"There's one solution to this problem though."

"What?" the diminutive duo asked in unison.

"I could always go back to Earth and bring reinforcements."

"Wouldn't that take four months too?"

Bulma's face scrunched. "Oops forgot about that, you guys would probably be dead by the time I came back too. Hahaha."

An awkward silence passed as Gohan and Krillin shared a confused glance.

"Then I guess things are hopeless then Bulma."

"Yea if we can't get help we'll just end up dying."

"So what are we going to do?" The diminutive duo said in unison glaring at Bulma.

The capsule corps heiress contemplated the question for several seconds before jumping to her feet.

"Of course why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Gohan and Krillin stared quizzically at one another before glancing back at Bulma.

"What Bulma?"

"I can just call back to Earth and ask for reinforcements, that way we won't have to wait so long for them to get here."

"Then what are you waiting for get on it we're going to need all the help we can get!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was shorter than what I usually deliver but this was just me getting back into the swing of writing. The next update will be sooner than the last one, probably coming in the next week or so. I'll have more free time coming up soon so I'll try to update the story.**

**Even though I wasn't writing I still went over the story and read over a lot of things. I realize I have a lot of work to do on dialogue, character growth, and an abundance of other things. I'll be including more things such those in the story from now on. I need to be a more balanced writer.**

**I have TONS of ideas for this story in this saga and upcoming arcs. Since this story is based around the reviewers I want to know what possible ideas I could add. Please Pm me if you have any ideas or anything you want me to include into the story.**

**Make sure you tell me what Saiyan from canon you want included.**

**Next Chapter: ****Arrival on Namek** II  


**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Bulma: 50

Vegeta: 67,000


	23. Arrival on Namek II

**Written: 5/29/12-5/31/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things again; pretty soon I should be back to normal speed. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; it was much appreciated. But I have something to say to those who didn't, I don't expect 50 reviews per chapter (though that would be nice) but I expect more than I received last chapter. I know I receive more reviews than a vast majority of other DBZ stories but it's still not enough.**

**I know I've complained about this before but it's frustrating to get so many hits, favs, and alerts and only have as many reviews as I do. If you're not going to review don't bother reading the story AT ALL. I make sure to always review all the stories I read whether good or bad, I'm just asking that you do the same for this story please. I thank all the reviewers I do have because you encourage me to write but the one's I don't receive bother me.**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Kid Goku Forever, animekingmike, elae saveme57, and Jokermask18 for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Gohan having possibly inherited Bardock's gift/curse means a lot to the story in future story arcs it'll be very important.

**Kid Goku Forever: **I noticed that to and I went back and changed my mistake.

**Jokermask18: **Thank you.

**Votes:**

Turles: 1

Bardock: 2

Fasha: 0

Tora: 0

Zorn: 0

Brolly: 8 29%

Tarble: 9 33%

Saiyan of your own choosing from canon: 9 33%

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma stand gazing into the Namekian sky.  
_

**Chapter 21: Arrival on Namek II**

**Age 762, December 18****th**

"So this is planet Namek huh?" Vegeta exited the ship and turned gazing at the vast expanse of land before him. "

It seems quiet….too quiet for my liking, but at least I finally escaped Aka's clutches. I need to figure out my next move quickly. I may have escaped from the base but Frieza's goons will still be hot on my trail." Vegeta scowled as the events that had taken place on the base flooded back into his mind.

He had nearly died on that forsaken planet, if Aka hadn't blasted off he would've never escaped the planet. It still perplexed him as too why Aka had let him escape; it made no sense. After all the damage he'd done to the base and the number of deaths he'd caused to let him leave the planet made no sense whatsoever. On top of that he'd disobeyed a direct order from Frieza, the galactic overlord had issued his death; so why would they simply let him go?

All of this was making no sense, he was sure there was a greater scheme at work, one that he was completely oblivious too. It frustrated him to no end how he was slowly losing control over his life. First his humiliating defeat on Earth by that _low class _Saiyan Kakarot and now he was wanted for execution by Frieza. Things were not going as he'd envisioned them.

In his original plan he was supposed to have had the Dragonballs by now and Frieza was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to take over the Planet Trade Organization and bring the Saiyan race back to its former glory, but none of that had happened.

"_**Curse you Kakarot**_**!** You and those stupid Earthlings ruined all of my plans! If I ever see you again I'll make sure to kill you!" The prince's voice boomed as it echoed across the vast expanse.

"It's all your fault! Yours and Frieza's! If I had the Dragonballs none of you….." Vegeta paused as his mind struck a revelation. How could he have been so stupid the Dragonballs were here on Namek! There was another pair of Dragonballs on planet Namek! His plans for domination weren't thwarted yet.

"It's a good thing Cui had mentioned the Dragonballs on Namek to me before, I would've given up my quest for power otherwise. There's still hope for me yet, I will claim my position as the strongest warrior in the galaxy! _**HAHAHAHAHA**_!" Vegeta's booming laughter halted as he noticed a spherical orb shoot through the sky.

"What was that?"

The prince's question was quickly answered as several other spherical orbs shot through the sky, raining down like meteors. Squinting his eyes the prince peered in closer.

"_**No**_! That's impossible! How could Frieza's men have followed me here so quickly? Damn it! Just when things are looking up those idiots have to ruin it!" Vegeta's fist tightened as he grit his teeth, straining to control his rage at the situation. He would not let Frieza's men get in the way of his plans no matter what!

"It doesn't matter I won't allow those fools to get in my way I'll get the Dragonballs if it's the last thing I do!"

With that the Vegeta blasted off into the sky heading towards the direction of the newly arrived ships.

-DBZ-

"So what happened with the reinforcements Bulma?" Gohan and Krillin turned facing their lavender haired companion eagerly awaiting her response.

The capsule corps heiress inhaled deeply before responding.

"My dad's been working on a new improved spaceship that would only take six days to arrive on Namek. It's tremendously faster than our own spaceship but it's still six days we don't have. With Vegeta here on Namek who knows how long we'd survive. Our best course of action is to stay here and stick it out. All we have to do is avoid Vegeta until backup arrives then we can get the Dragonballs with Goku's help."

The diminutive duo sat in silence for several seconds until Gohan decided to finally speak up.

"We have bigger problems than just Vegeta."

"Huh?"

Gohan sighed as he turned and face Krillin.

"Didn't you sense the other power levels that just started popping up all over the planet? They don't have the same tint to their Ki as the Namekian's do and wherever they pop up the Namekian's power levels disappear."

Bulma and Krillin's eyebrows jolted at the demi Saiyan's' words.

"Wait are you saying someone is attacking the Namekian's and wiping them out?"

Gohan's face scrunched as he responded.

"I'm not sure but they're power levels are just vanishing it seems more than likely that someone killing off the Namekian's."

"But who and why?"

"I don't know who and I don't know why Bulma but whatever is going on it doesn't bode well for us."

The trio remained in silence until Bulma decided to speak up.

"Do you think we…!"

"Bulma get out of the way!"

Gohan tackled Bulma to ground as a Ki beam flew overhead crashing into the ship. A large explosion followed as the spaceship promptly exploded into millions of shattered fragments. As the flames from the explosion died down Bulma turned and looked at the remaining fragments of her ship.

"_**No**_! _**No**_! After all the hard work it took just to get here! You'll pay for that!"

Bulma's enraged shout voiced the thoughts of everyone present; their attackers would pay.

Looking skyward Krillin and Gohan turned and found their attacks floating high in the sky, with wicked grins etched on their face.

"Who are you?"

The purple reptilian like being on the right side of Gohan chuckled as he responded.

"I'm Private Banan and my partner here is Private Sui." The reptilian like being's partner resembled a horned ogre.

"Why did you attack us?"

The horned soldier responded. "You're an unidentified group, your neither Namekian nor one of Frieza's soldiers, and by Frieza's orders anyone not associated with either group shall be terminated."

The trio's eyebrows leapt at the mention of termination.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme we've done nothing to harm you!"

Sui simply chuckled as he turned and aimed his arm canon at Krillin. "It doesn't matter anything issued by lord Frieza will be followed with conviction; prepare to die!"

Sui attempted to fire his arm canon but was halted as Gohan appeared on his side and kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling several hundred yards away. His partner instantly attempted to attack Gohan but was stopped mid-way as a Ki beam slammed into his chest sending him rocketing off into the distance.

Dropping his hands Gohan descended back towards the ground.

"Thanks for the save Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan simply responded with a smile. "It was no problem Krillin, I know you could've easily taken them if you weren't caught off guard."

Krillin grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "True. But who were those guys I've never seen them before; what was their issue?"

"Yea seriously what was their issue?" Bulma chirped in.

Gohan paused taking a second to contemplate his words. "They wore the same type of armor as Vegeta did, so maybe their connected somehow. They kept mentioning some guy named Frieza and orders from him so I assume he's their leader or something."

Bulma and Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Whoever this Frieza guy is he doesn't sound like good news."

"Did you hear what they said about the termination?" Krillin asked.

"He said if they're not a Namekian or one of Frieza's soldiers they must be terminated."

"What do you think that Frieza guys doing on Namek?"

Gohan's face scrunched. "I don't know but it's not good considering the fact they wanted to eliminate us."

Krillin was about to respond back until Bulma abruptly cut him off.

"As big as those problems are we have even bigger problems now."\

A quizzical expression appeared on Krillin's face. "What?"

"_**THE SHIP IS GONE THOSE SOLDIERS BLEW IT UP**_!"

Krillin whimpered as Bulma towered over him shouting into his right ear.

"I don't see what the big problem is though?" Krillin said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Would you care to repeat that a little bit louder Krillin?" Bulma shouted as a large tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Umm how is that a big problem though?"

Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she attempted to choke Krillin.

"How are we supposed to get back home then?"

"We can always hitch a ride back with Goku when he finally arrives on Namek." Krillin managed to squeeze the words out in between breaths.

Bulma finally released her hands from Krillin's vocal cords as she realized Krillin's words were true.

"Of course your right, we can always get back to Earth using Goku's ship when he finally arrives."

Krillin slumped to the ground taking time to catch his breath. "Sheesh Bulma when did you become so violent? It's no wonder you haven't found a man."

Bulma's neck snapped as she heard Krillin's snide comment. "What you say? I kill you little bald midget!" Gohan strained as he attempted to hold Bulma back from physically assaulting Krillin.

"Can't you two ever stop arguing? I'm the youngest of everyone here but you two act younger than me." Gohan sighed as continued pulling Bulma's Gi holding her back from Krillin.

"It's not my fault Gohan he always has something smart to say."

"Hey it's not my fault you always start it." Krillin pouted back in response.

Gohan face palmed; he would never get anywhere at this rate.

"Can you two put aside your childish squabble for us long enough to get out of here? I beat those two guys but they could be back at any moment, possibly with reinforcements. Let's get out of here while we still have the opportunity."

Bulma's squirming stopped as Gohan finally released her from his grasp.

"I guess your right we can put aside our argument for later. Right now we need to focus on moving as far away from here as we can. I'll gather what's left from the ships and prepare them for travel."

Gohan simply nodded and reached down to help Krillin get back to his feet.

"So what do you think of our chances?"

The former monk frowned as he responded.

"Things aren't looking so good so far, there too many unknown variables for this mission. Hopefully when Goku gets here we'll be able to handle anything that may come our way."

Gohan nodded in agreement with Krillin's words. There were too many unknown factors for this mission, too many unknown questions left unanswered. But hopefully when his father and mother arrived they'd be able to handle any possible challenges.

"I've got everything guys, were good to go."

Gohan and Krillin exchanged puzzled glances.

"Bulma where's the stuff you said you were getting?"

Bulma flashed Gohan a sly smile. "In these capsules silly, now let's go before any more unknown soldiers decide to make known."

Krillin and Gohan nodded before they rocketed towards the sky, with Bulma trailing right behind.

-DBZ-

_Island on the Southern Side of Planet Namek_

"Where are those ships I saw in the sky, I know they landed in this direction." Vegeta halted his walk as he glanced around hoping to find what he had come for.

"Those ships couldn't have just disappeared I know for a fact that they landed over in this direction."

Vegeta growled as he glanced around once more, failing to spot the spaceships he was looking for. _I need to find those spaceships and take out the soldiers that arrived inside of them before they find me. If I can eliminate them before they discover I'm on planet Namek path to gaining the Dragonballs will be much easier. Hopefully the lower ranking soldiers are the ones that arrived; I'll have no problem eliminating them._

Vegeta's musing were interrupted as his scouter beeped, indicating an incoming power level.

"A power level of 62,000 this should be interesting." Gazing skyward Vegeta met glances with his opponent hovering in the sky; Cui.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Vegeta." The indigo alien descended from the sky, landing with a smug smile etched on his face.

"Not long enough for me, I was hoping I'd never have to see you again _Cui_." Vegeta made sure to put proper emphasis on his disdain for his former comrade.

"That's _Captain_ Cui to you _Sergeant _Vegeta."

The prince simply scoffed at the mention of his rank. "So it seems you've moved up in ranks, what did you have to do; kiss Frieza's ass?"

The indigo skinned captain chuckled at Vegeta's words. "You should know better than anyone _Vegeta_; I've had to work for this ranking. While you were out disobeying direct orders from Frieza I was out purging planets and getting stronger. I heard you were severely injured on your trip to that dust ball planet on the other side of the galaxy, though that doesn't seem true because power level remains the same."

"I wouldn't place so much faith in that scouter of yours it'll let you down."

Cui's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean? Our scouters are the most reliable form of energy detection in the galaxy; _**nothing**_ is more reliable than them."

The sly smirk plastered on Vegeta's face twisted into a buoyant smile.

"I'll show you. Tell me what does your scouter say my current power level is?"

A beeping sound was heard as Cui activated his scouter. Several numbers flashed before it finally zeroed in on one final number.

"30,000! _**HAHAHA**_ you're even weaker than the last time I saw you. _**HAHAHA**_!"

Cui's laughter continued on for several seconds until Vegeta decided to speak up.

"Your more of a fool than I thought possible. Do you really believe I could get weaker? I'll just have to show you how outmatched you truly are."

Cui's laughter halted as a perplexed look formed on his face. "Outmatched? You fool I'm more…..!"

Cui's speech was abruptly halted as Vegeta's Ki began spiking around him.

"No! Impossible you can't be this powerful! That's the power of Colonel!"

Vegeta's smirk and Ki continued to surge as the flabbergasted look on Cui's face continued to expand. The surrounding winds quickened in velocity, as the sky began to darken. Several bolts of thunder descended down from the sky, randomly striking places all over the island.

"In…in…incredible….!"

As quickly as the storm began it evaporated, as Vegeta released himself from his horse stance.

"So what do you think now Cui? What's my power level say now?"

Still petrified, Cui managed to gain control of his trembling fingers and hit the button on his scouter.

"_**67,000**_!"

Vegeta's smirk grew wider as the fear radiating from his arch rival.

"This is the true power of an Elite Saiyan, a power someone like you can never hope to match! Do yourself a favor and surrender now; I don't want to waste any excess Ki on you."

The once confident captain gulped as he stared directly into his former comrade's eyes. He knew he was greatly outmatched by the power Vegeta possessed. Battling him now would surely lead to his death. There was only one thing he could do now; plead for his life.

"Vegeta it doesn't have to be this way, remember when we used to be roommates back in our training days. You and I were good friends back then. It doesn't have to be this way." The sweat that had been forming above Cui's brow dropped on the final syllable of his sentence.

"Friends? I don't have any friends, I simply have people I use to further my goals. I wouldn't consider someone who abandoned to die me during the siege of planet Tyros a_ friend_."

Cui gulped as Vegeta began inching closer to him, surely ticked off at his words.

"I didn't abandon you, you simply fell behind my retreat and besides that ancient history; don't you think we could keep that aside?"

Vegeta growled as he finally reached directly in front of Cui's face. "If you think your petty excuses are going to save you; you're _**dead wrong**_."

The sweat on Cui's face began rolling down intensely.

"Think of what you're doing Vegeta, killing me won't solve any of your problems. You're already wanted dead by all of Frieza's soldiers, killing me would only amplify the charges against you. If we work together we could get the Dragonballs and beat all of Frieza's men."

Vegeta halted his charge, giving Cui a second to catch his breath.

" I'm sorry Cui but I don't play well with others. You're a coward, you were a coward on planet Tyros and you're a coward now. I'll take my chances of getting the Dragonballs without you, and besides revenge is so much sweeter than anything."

The horrified expression on Cui's face said it all, before he could even open his mouth Vegeta's hands were spread across his chest.

"Say hello to the rest of your comrade's in hell for me."

"_**No Vegeta don't**_…._**Please Vegeta**_…._**I'm begging you**_….._**NO**_!"

Cui's cries for help went unnoticed as a luteous wave of energy surged forth from Vegeta's hands and began encompassing Cui's Body. With a final horrified scream Cui's body was reduced to original form; dust.

"Since that's taken care of, on to more important matters."

Reaching down Vegeta grabbed Cui's scouter, the only remaining thing that indicated the scaly captain had been here. Picking it up Vegeta began fidgeting with the scouter's control. Several images flashed through the tiny screen until one popped up that piqued the prince's interest.

It was a message from central command, informing Cui of the events that had been taking place. Soldiers in Frieza's command routinely received messages detailing information on a vast of amount of things, most of them usually being over Frieza's command.

The message Cui had received detailed the current amount of Dragonballs Frieza had in his control; five to be exact. The message also told all Frieza's soldiers currently stationed on planet Namek to be on the lookout for the three remaining balls. List as a side note was a huge reward to any soldier who could locate the remaining three balls and successfully bring them to Frieza.

Vegeta scowled as he dropped Cui's scouter back to the ground. Just when he thought he'd figured it out, Frieza already had captured five of the Dragonballs; what was he going to do now?_ That stupid lizard already has five of the aforementioned Dragonballs; what can I possibly do to stop him? If only I could get my hands on one of the balls, just one of them would be enough to stop Frieza. If I could get just one ball and manage to steal the other five I could succeed. That's it! That's what I have to do! I have to focus my attention on getting at least one of the balls for now, my quest for my wish can hold on. Just you wait Frieza soon I'll have the power necessary to kill you once and for all!_

Vegeta's musings broke into laughter as he abruptly propelled himself into the sky, blasting off to go look for the nearest Dragonball.

-DBZ-

"So where exactly do you guys want to land? This planet's huge, it feels like we've been flying forever."

Gohan turned back, nodding at his lavender haired companion. "This planet is huge, way bigger than the Earth is. I don't know how far I'm going I'm just trying to distance myself as far as possible from the spaceship. If more of those soldiers show up, they'll be looking around for the people who arrived in that spaceship; I don't want to be anywhere near there when they do."

"I hope we land soon Gohan, for once Bulma's right this flight has been extremely long." Krillin sighed as he eyed his watch, he didn't know how time on Namek worked but using Earth time they had been in flight for approximately two hours and it was starting to take its toll."

"Don't worry guys we'll land soon I just want to get out of…..!" Gohan stopped mid-sentence, twisting his neck around and began surveying his surroundings.

"What is it Gohan?" Bulma asked perturbed as to what was going on.

"Don't you feel that Bulma?"

The capsule corps heiress shook her head. "Just focus, there's a group of massive power levels heading directly for us; we need to get on the ground now!"

Krillin blinked, still unsure of what was going on. Closing his eyes he focused in on the nearby surrounding Ki signatures. His eyes jolted open as he felt the humongous Ki signatures Gohan had mentioned.

"Those Ki signatures are massive!" Krillin and Bulma said in unison, once again reaching a consensus on an issue.

"Their getting closer we need to get out of the sky now!"

No further words were issued from the demi-Saiyan's mouth as he quickly descended from the sky with Bulma and Krillin hot on hot trail. Landing on the nearest island, the trio quickly scampered to the nearest cave and hid, waiting for the immediate danger to pass by overhead.

After several seconds' streaks of niveous light appeared in the sky.

"Do you guys see that?"

"There must be hundreds of soldiers in the sky!"

"What are we going to do now?"

The sky continued to be flogged by hundreds of Frieza's men, as more soldiers continued to pass bye. Soldiers of all races, shapes, colors, and genders passed by overhead, all in a singular line. After several minutes the surge of soldiers ceased.

"Did….did you see that?"

"There had to be at least a thousand soldiers that flew by!"

"I thought Vegeta was going to be our biggest problem but with these guys I don't know what we're going to do now." Gohan finished his sentence slumping to the ground in a tired heap. They had just arrived on Namek and their chances of getting the Dragonballs had already been compromised.

"Not to make matters worse but Bulma could you check the Dragon radar?"

Yamcha's ex-girlfriend blinked quizzically before doing so. "Yea what's up Krillin?"

"What does the Dragon radar say?"

Bulma paused as she peered into the Dragon Radar's screen.

"It shows a concentration of Dragonballs in the direction those soldiers were headed in. Whoever those guys are they have four Dragonballs with them!"

Krillin scowled. "Just as I'd feared, damn it we're already out of luck!"

Gohan frowned that wasn't the worst of all the news. "Did you guys feel the power levels of those soldiers?"

Bulma and Krillin nodded; how could they not? They were massive.

"Of course all their power levels were huge, some of their power levels even eclipsed Vegeta's!"

Gohan shuddered, the thought of anyone being more powerful than the Saiyan who'd nearly destroyed Earth was frightening. "As large as those soldiers power levels were I'm not talking about them . Did you see the two people leading the march? The Pink and the blue aliens _**(#1)**_ ."

Bulma and Krillin's face twisted as they attempted to bring back the images of the soldier's faces.

"You mean the Fat pink one and the skinny blue one?"

Gohan simply nodded his head.

Closing their eyes Bulma and Krillin focused in on those soldiers Ki. They abruptly stopped as they dropped to their knees.

"What's wrong?"

Gohan quickly over to his fallen companions.

"I felt their power level….it's unreal! I've never felt anything so terrifying in my life. Vegeta's power doesn't hold a candle to those guys their monsters!" Krillin managed to get his words out in between fumbled breathes.

Bulma was not faring much better as she had now completely slumped to the ground. "It's impossible no one can be that powerful…. No one!"

Gohan frowned as he helped Bulma back to her feet. As powerful as those soldiers were he had an eerie feeling that they were the least of their problems.

"Do you think any of those guys were Frieza?"

Gohan turned and faced Krillin. Frowning he shook his head, as powerful as they were he had a feeling Frieza was even more powerful than they could imagine.

"No…I have a feeling Frieza is more terrifying than any of us can imagine. When we see him I'm sure we'll know."

Bulma and Krillin exchanged terrified glances, if what Gohan was saying was true then they were in deep trouble.

"I need to get in touch with Master Roshi and inform him of everything that's gone down so far. If your dad doesn't get here soon there may be nothing left to save when he finally arrives."

-DBZ-

"How are you feeling today Goku?"

Goku cringed at the pain flooding through his body as he attempted to turn and look at Yajirobe.

"I'm doing the best someone can do while their stuck in a cast." Goku said dryly.

Yajirobe frowned. "No need to get mad at me all I did was ask a question. If you're so angry maybe I should just take my gift and go." Before he could take one step out the door Yajirobe was blocked and grabbed by Chichi.

"_**Stay**_ I insist whatever you have I'm sure Goku is in need of it." Yajirobe gulped as he was dragged by the Ox King's daughter she could be truly terrifying when she was angry. Shoving him into a chair, Chichi stood waiting his next move.

"Um yea as I was saying the senzu beans are ready."

Goku's debilitated demeanor perked up at the mention of the senzu beans.

"Really? That's great Yajirobe why I could hug you." The WMAT champion attempted to move was stopped by the searing pain flooding his right arm.

"That's okay Goku I'll pass on the man hug, here you go one senzu bean just like the doctor ordered." Flicking his thumb Yajirobe tossed Goku a senzu bean. Though he couldn't move his body Goku managed to catch the senzu bean in his mouth and promptly swallowed it.

There was a brief moment of silence as the bean worked its way through Goku's body. After several seconds Goku jumped to his feet, rejuvenated and reinvigorated.

"Those senzu beans are always amazing, it never ceases to amaze me how well they work my body." Goku decided immediately to test out his new improved body. It amazing how fluid his movements were, how fast his body was moving, he was sure his strength had more than doubled.

"Goku can you please stop bouncing up and down like that you're making me feel dizzy."

Hopping down from the ceiling Goku smiled at his wife. "Of course anything for honey."

"Ahem."

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the door.

"Oh Hi master Roshi it's nice to see you again."

The lecherous hermit simply smiled at his former student. "As nice as this moment is I have urgent news from Namek."

Goku and Chichi shared a distressed glance, judging from the tone of Master Roshi's words it wasn't good.

"What is it Master Roshi?"

"Yea what is it? Is my baby Gohan alright?"

Master Roshi paused as he gathered himself, he hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"It appears Vegeta has followed Bulma and co to Namek."

"_**What**_!"

Goku and Chichi's faces fell at the mention of their most powerful enemy. If he was on Namek nothing good come from it.

"Evidently it appears he's healed completely from his battle here on Earth, and he's even stronger than the last time we saw him."

Master Roshi halted, giving Goku and Chichi time to digest his words.

"On top of that it appears there are new multiple enemies on Namek each one possessing strength that rivals or eclipses Vegeta's own. On top of that she said for right now it appears that they're stranded on Namek for the time being as their ship was destroyed by one of these new enemies."

The room was dead silent as Master Roshi finished his speech. The new announcements must have been especially hard for Goku and Chichi to digest knowing that they're only child was stuck on foreign world.

"Goku….we have to get to Namek as soon as possible. I refuse to let Gohan fight this battle alone! I haven't been the greatest mother letting my only son get kidnapped by the person who killed you…."

"Chichi no it's not you're…."

"No! listen to me Goku I haven't fulfilled my motherly obligations to the best of my abilities but from this second onward I vow to never let Gohan face any of his battles alone. I don't care how many enemies are on Namek or how powerful they are all I know is my only son needs me right now!" Chichi punctuated her speech by slamming her fist onto the table by Goku's bed.

Goku sat in silenced awed by the speech his wife had just given. After a few moments he finally shook his stupor off and stood up.

"Your right Chichi I haven't been the best dad in the world either, I've let Gohan go out and face challenges that I should have been handling but no more! We're going to get our wish and resurrect our dead friends! We're going to rescue Bulma and Krillin! But most of all we're going to get our son back from Namek!"

Master Roshi couldn't help but smile at the couple's impassioned words. Goku always kept true to his words; his son would definitely be rescued.

"How do you plan on getting there though?" Yajirobe asked after minutes of sitting in silence.

"The ship I came in as a baby is still intact, it was just out of commission because of so many years of not being in use. Bulma's dad had been working on it and he's as good with technology as Bulma is. I'm sure it's almost ready."

Master Roshi's face exploded into a smile. "Good thinking Goku, I'm sure you'll be able to get to Namek in no time!"

Turning Goku faced his wife. "Just give me a few seconds to get changed I'll be good to."

Opening one of the cabinets Goku quickly scampered off behind the curtains and got dressed with time to spare. "It feels good to finally get back in my normal clothing. Alright Chichi I'm ready to go."

Chichi stood and walked with her husband to the window. "Alright Master Roshi see you guys later We're on our way to ' house now."

Master Roshi smiled as he watched his former student and his wife depart on nimbus. The road ahead for the pair would not be easy but he knew together they'd be able to do it.

"The road ahead for you is a challenging one Goku but you've always been up for a good challenge. But this one challenge that unfortunately I can't help you with. My generation's time is up, is time for you and the others pick up where you left from. I wish you good luck because you're the only person who can stop all of this." Bowing his head the Kamesen'nin said a silent prayer.

"I agree with you Master Roshi their going to need all the help they can get."

-DBZ-

"So this is the King Kai's planet? It doesn't seem like much." Piccolo said with a scoff

"Lighten up Piccolo after that gigantic walk it took to get here , I'm thankful to just be here." Yamcha said with a smile.

"I'm surprised we beat Goku's time getting here, that walk was something else."

"I guess it's because we're stronger than Goku was when he did it."

Turning, Tien looked and smiled at Chiaotzu. He was probably right, they were much more powerful than Goku was when he'd first died.

"Where is this King Kai anyway after all the stories of his power and grace I expected him to be here."

Yamcha and co shrugged, they had no idea who or where King Kai was.

"I don't know Piccolo he could be busy, he might have other people to train."

Piccolo's neck snapped as he turned to face Yamcha. "Other people to train? Where? Do you see how small this planet is? Who could he be training? In fact I don't care, all I know is he's going to train me or else he'll face my wrath."

"Sheesh Piccolo don't you ever calm down being so angry not good for your health."

A large tick mark formed on Piccolo's forehead. "Health? Were dead you idiot! Your almost as dense as Goku!"

Yamcha shrank under the Namekian's booming voice, Piccolo could be absolutely terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Can you two calm down? I'm sure King Kai will be here any second. What we don't need is you two fighting and possible getting us kicked of his planet." Tien shouted as he stood in between Piccolo, stopping him from assaulting the poor mortal.

"He guys what's that over there?"

The trio's bickering stopped as they turned and faced what Chiaotzu was pointing at.

"A monkey?"

The group was perturbed as to what was going on; did animals even have souls? Deciding to break the starring contest Tien decided to walk up to the monkey.

"Are you King Kai?"

Tien received his answer in an array of chimp noises. After several oo's and ah's the monkey descended back into his silence.

"Well that didn't solve anything." Tien's brow furrowed as he attempted to once more engage the monkey but to no avail.

"Man this is getting nowhere this monkey can't possibly be King Kai."

"Move out of the way Triclops let me try." Tien was promptly shoved to ground as Piccolo pushed him to get to the chimp.

"Now listen up,. I don't know if you understand a thing that I'm saying but if you don't tell us where King Kai is this is going in your mouth." The monkey squirmed as he starred into the Ki blast that was forming in Piccolo's right hand. Though he didn't know what it was he knew it didn't bode well for him.

Though the monkey couldn't verbally say anything his whimpers communicated his fear.

"Hey green guy there's no need to get violent here."

Looking up at the sound of a new voice Piccolo met gazes with a giant grasshopper.

"What the hell is going on? When did animals and bugs begin to have souls?"

"Hey that hurt, we're just like you all animals have souls."

Palming his forehead Piccolo released a loud sigh. "Can someone just tell me where the hell King Kai is?"

The grasshopper's face brightened at the mention of the northern deity. "If you wanted him you should have just asked."

"I have been asking you stupid grass….."

Grabbing a microphone out of thin air, the grasshopper began speaking into it. "Introducing the Lord of the Worlds, the ruler of the northern galaxy, the North King…King Kai!"

A wave of clapping and cheer erupted from thin air, leaving Piccolo and the Eathlings completely confused.

"Oh you shouldn't have, all this for little old me, I feel so special."

Out of the sky descended a blue being dressed in royal clothing.

"Well aren't you guys going to clap and cheer, you are my guests after all?"

Piccolo and the rest of the Earth's fallen warriors glanced at each other confused as to what was occurring.

"Sheesh aren't these guys a little slow Gregory." King Kai said as he whispered into the grasshopper's ear. "I don't understand how they expect me to train them if their this slow."

Shaking from their dazed stupor the group decided to speak up.

"Are you King Kai?"

"Of course the one and only." The Lord of worlds said with a smile.

"Who are those two?" Chiaotzu asked pointing to the monkey and the grasshopper.

"That's Gregory" King Kai said pointing to the grasshopper "And this is Bubbles." He said pointing to the monkey.

"Where the hell have you been for the past hour we've been waiting for you."

Before King Kai could respond to Yamcha Gregory cut him off.

"That's no way to talk to the Lord of worlds, he could destroy you all in an instant if he pleased."

Piccolo simply scoffed. "If this buffoon is King Kai then we've wasted our time I'll figure out my own way of training then." With that Piccolo began to march of in the opposite direction.

"Hold up Namekian if you doubt my abilities why don't you test them for yourself and find out?"

Piccolo stopped mid stride and turned to face King Kai. "I guess but it's your own fault if you get your ass kicked."

"Hey you can't….."

King Kai waved Gregory off before he could begin.

"Let him talk it doesn't matter my power will speak for itself. I am surprised though Goku had said you were a wise warrior and you moved with caution. But you're not living up to his claims your acting brash; I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson then."

"Whatever old man just shut up and fight." Piccolo promptly threw off his cape and slid into an Oni stance.

"Do you really think Piccolo stands a chance?"

"If this really is the guy that trained Goku then no, his power eclipses all of us combined! I don't understand why Piccolo can't see that."

"It's not that Piccolo doesn't see it he just refuses to accept it. He doesn't want to believe a being so powerful could be so relaxed and laid back." Tien said hopping into Chiaotzu and Yamcha's conversation.

"If you three commentators are done talking I'd like to begin the fight now."

Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien immediately hushed up as Piccolo began powering up.

"You have good form and your power is pretty impressive, you still don't stand a chance though; I don't understand why you fail to see this?"

Piccolo growled as his aura continued to surge. "Just shut up and fight!"

Piccolo gave King Kai no warning that he was about to attack and abruptly leapt forward with his right fist cocked back. There was no one there to greet Piccolo as he arrived, save the passing breeze. He growled as began searching for his vanished foe.

"Behind you."

Snapping his fist around, Piccolo aimed a quick upper cut at the Kai's face, only for it to be easily avoided, as King Kai ducked underneath.

"Too slow."

Piccolo growled at King Kai's taunting and attempted and ill-advised roundhouse kick to his abdomen. It landed , though not in the manner Piccolo had envisioned it. His strike bounced harmlessly of the Kai's chest, evoking a laugh from the Lord of worlds.

"Hahaha. That tickled do it harder next time."

Piccolo's frustration began to mount as he attempted a quick combo of jabs, kicks, and punches that all failed to connect with their target. Though King Kai was a heavy set man his body moved easily to avoid all his blows.

King Kai easily moved his body, switching from various fighting styles to evade all of the Namekian's strikes. Piccolo had never seen anything like it before, even when he'd fought Nappa. The Saiyan had at least struggled to parry and evade his attacks but his opponent did it all without breaking a sweat. Even though he'd managed to land one blow, Piccolo knew it had only been because his opponent had allowed him to do so.

Finishing another combo off, Piccolo paused to catch his breath.

"C'mon don't tell me your out of breath already? I'm not even fighting back. your basically losing to yourself. What happened to all the power you had before?"

Taking a heavy breathe Piccolo contemplated his opponents words. Never before in his life had he been so thoroughly embarrassed. His attacks had all been seen through and evaded before he could even fully unleash them. If this man truly was King Kai he understood why he was so revered.

"I'm….not….done….yet!" On the last syllable Piccolo lashed out, assaulting King Kai with newly found strength. His overhand punch was easily sidestepped, which left his body open to attack. King Kai capitalized and instantly went on the offense for the first time during the entire fight.

He quickly dispatched a set off attacks that too quick for any of the onlooker's eyes to see clearly. The only thing Piccolo saw was blur as his left was rocked with numerous blows. The pain that followed was immense but brief as King Kai quickly back peddled away.

"Are you satisfied yet? Have I proven my strength to the mighty Piccolo yet?"

Hacking up a pint of blood, Piccolo spit it onto the ground. "I'm not done yet it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me."

King Kai sighed. "Have it your way. It's hard to believe you and Kami are the same being, Kami would have already quit by now."

Piccolo's face darkened at the mention of his other half. "Don't mention that weakling I'm twice the warrior he is!"

Piccolo once again lunged at King Kai with a punch he held back for too long. Before Piccolo could even react his fist was caught in the hard confines of King Kai's grasp. The former Oni King screamed as his hold began to tighten around his knuckles.

"Just concede now and I won't have to take it any further."

Though the pain was immense Piccolo retained his prideful attitude. "Never!"

King Kai sighed once more. "I don't know whether you're the dumbest or the most courageous person I've ever met. Your probably a mixture of the two."

Releasing the Namekian's fist from his grasp King Kai followed up with a quick elbow to the jaw. Piccolo staggered back shocked at the speed and the force of the blow. Shaking his head he attempted to compose himself only for King Kai to appear before him with his fist dug tightly into his stomach.

An eruption of spit and blood flew forth from Piccolo's mouth as his insides were pounded into jello.

Looking up at his bleeding opponent King Kai decided it was time to finish the battle off.

Recoiling his fist, King Kai began summoning Ki to it.

"Do you guys feel that power?"

"It's ridiculous and it's radiating from one hand!"

"This guy's incredible!"

A sly grin formed and expanded as King Kai heard the Earthlings words. Glancing back at his still dazed opponent King Kai realized this was the moment he'd been waiting for. Thrusting his hand forward King Kai unleashed his fist upon the unsuspecting Namekian's face.

A shockwave erupted and echoed, knocking the on lookers to their knees. Piccolo's eyes jumped out their sockets as King Kai's fist collided with his face. Several cracks were heard followed by a terrified scream from the Namekian as he promptly fell unconscious.

As the Namekian slumped to the floor King Kai turned and faced the Earthlings.

"Any more questions?"

The group gulped and fervently shook their head.

"Good. We'll begin training when your friend wakes up."

-DBZ-

"Maybe we should have taken Bulma with us; we don't know what could happen to her." Krillin said as peeked over the edge of a cliff.

"Don't worry Krillin we've trained her to the best of our abilities, and she's improved faster than anybody I've ever seen; she'll be fine."

Krillin sighed as he turned and faced Gohan. "You're probably right I'm sure she can handle herself… oh no they're here!"

Krillin's speech was cut short as he diverted his attention to the sky where hundreds of soldiers were currently floating.

"Those power levels are massive!" Gohan couldn't help but gawk as the soldiers continued pouting down from the sky.

"How are we…!"

Krillin's hand instantly slammed over Gohan's mouth, keeping the demi-Saiyan from shouting any louder.

"Keep it quiet Gohan if you keep talking like that they're going to hear us." Releasing his hand from Gohan's mouth, Krillin allowed the demi-Saiyan to speak.

"Sorry I just got lost in their power; it's incredible! I still can't believe that anyone could be so powerful." Gohan said in voice that was above a light whisper.

"I know what you mean Gohan, they're power is enormous. We'd better move I think they can see us from up here."

Without saying another word the diminutive duo scampered off to the opposite side of the cliff.

"Woo this is much better, now they have their backs turned to us."

Gohan remained silent as he peered in on something one of the soldiers was holding in his hands.

"Krillin could that be a Dragonball? It looks like one but it's huge!"

The former monk blinked quizzically before he leaned over the edge of the cliff to get a better view of what Gohan was referring to. His eyebrows rose as he saw the size of the objects.

"Those things are huge! Those are defiantly the Dragonballs!"

Gohan's brow furrowed, the soldiers had at least two of the Dragonballs by the looks of things.

"These soldiers really do have the Dragonballs already! Damn it!" Krillin's could no longer hold back his frustration. From the moment he'd arrived on Namek things had been going wrong. Their spaceship had been attacked, the Dragonballs had already been captured, and Vegeta was on the planet; could things get any worse?

"Hey Krillin check it out it looks like their searching for something in one of those houses."

Krillin's musings cut off instantly, as a green hand shot forth from the shadows of the house one of the soldiers was inspecting.

"He looks just like Piccolo!"

"He must be a Namekian!"

The soldiers instantly surrounded the three Namekian's that stepped forth from the shadows. Two more Namekian's appeared from the shadows as the soldiers shoved them from their houses.

"Who are those guys?"

Krillin's face scrunched as he thought back to Raditz's words.

_We travel to other planets eliminating all the inhabitants, some our clients are even worse than we are._

" I bet these guys are members of the planet trade Raditz talked about."

Gohan growled at the mention of his deceased uncle. Everything in his life had gone downhill after he'd arrived and killed his father. He was largely to blame for the situation they were currently in.

Down below, the Namekian's were shoved to ground before two pink and blue aliens.

"Hey aren't those the guys we say leading the march?"

Krillin's brow furrowed as he thought back. "Yea your right they are."

The blue alien stepped forth, picking up one of larger Namekian's

"Hello my name is Zarbon, one of the elite commanders of the entire planet trade organization. My fluffy friend here is Dodoria, the other elite commander of the planet trade organization. I'm sure you've heard of us before seeing as how we've basically invaded your planet. But unlike your usual invasions this one is not for profit, were simply seeking your only resource; the Dragonballs. If you would be so kind as to give them to us, we'll spare your lives; how does that sound?"

The Namekian Zarbon was holding gulped as he struggled to form words.

"I…I am Moori the elder of this village. I have heard about what you and your comrades have been doing to our brothers across the planet. I refuse to give our most sacred object to a villain like you."

Zarbon sighed as his grip around Moori's collar began to tighten.

"I'm trying to be courteous here Namekian, but you simply refuse to listen to me. See I'm not the villain here my partner Dodoria is. I'm the nice commander I try to negotiate with my enemies before anything, but Dodoria here loves nothing more than blasting heads off. Trust me you don't want me to hand you over to him; he's not very nice."

Dodoria growled as Zarbon finished his sentence. "Why are you trying to negotiate with these foolish Namekian's you know firsthand that their pride comes before anything. Just hand him over to me so I can beat the location of the Dragonballs out of him. We don't have all day, Lord Frieza wants all the Dragonballs collected and assembled by the time he finally arrives."

Zarbon sighed as he released Moori's collar. 'Of course Lord Frieza won't be pleased if we don't have all the Dragonballs. Do as you please with them Dodoria just spare the elder he knows the location of the Dragonballs."

A wicked grin spread on the pink warrior's face. "With Pleasure."

Faster than Gohan and Krillin's eyes could see Dodoria vanished and reappeared with his hands rammed through a Namekian's chest.

"AH!"

The Namekian promptly fell to the floor dead, as Dodoria removed his heart.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gohan said as his face blanched.

Turning around Dodoria ducked just in time to avoid a spin kick from the Namekian on his side. Narrowly avoiding the strike, Dodoria leapt back up delivering an uppercut to the Namekian's chin.

The Namekian soared high into the sky, before his body was incarnated by several blasts, courtesy of Dodoria. Before the last remaining warrior Namekian could even react he met with a knee to the gut which brought him down to his knees. Dazed and confused he starred up into the last sight he would ever see; Dodoria's palm. A niveous light illuminated the battlefield as the Namekian's body was obliterated by the beam.

"That was a fun little workout."

Gohan and Krillin could only gawk and stare at the brutality and power Dodoria had just shown. The Namekian warriors had been more powerful than they were, yet they had been destroyed and crushed like nothing.

"So do you think you're ready to cooperate now, or shall I have my partner kill you younglings?"

Gohan growled at the mention of the children now hiding behind Moori's legs. These soldiers were monsters whop deserved to pay for their crimes, he wouldn't let them get away!

Moori remained silent as he observed the battlefield. The village's most powerful warriors had just been destroyed like nothing. These soldiers weren't bluffing about their actions; they would kill them all if necessary. The value of the Dragonballs was important, but was their value worth more than the lives of these youngling?

"Why do you want the Dragonballs anyway?"

Zarbon smiled as he responded. "Our master, Lord Frieza desires them he wants immortality."

Krillin's face handed, Frieza wanted the same thing as Vegeta.

Summoning his resolve Moori stepped forward. "Do what you want with me, but I'll never give up the location of the Dragonballs."

Zarbon rolled his eyes. 'You Namekian's and your foolish pride. Even under threat of bodily harm and death you still refuse to give up the Dragonballs? Is losing your life really worth it?"

"Yes it is, if it means keeping monsters like you from getting a hold of the Dragonballs."

Zarbon growled, he'd had enough with these Namekian's. "Fine have it your way, we'll see how strong your resolve is when it's your children's lives at stake. Dodoria do as you please."

"No please I beg of you have mercy."

Zarbon chuckled at Moori's cries for mercy. "You should have thought of that a long time ago. Dodoria do it."

Dodoria's palm started glowing as he summoned Ki for his attack. Just as he prepared to launch it his scouter beeped.

"Three power levels approaching from the East!"

Zarbon and the surrounding soldiers instantly glanced around, failing to see what Dodoria was talking about.

"They're getting closer!"

Finally on the last beep of his scouter Dodoria turned and looked skyward. "They're here."

Out of the sky descended three Namekian warriors, each one baring an impressive power level.

"Impressive landing If I do say so myself."

The newly arrived Namekian's growled as the met gazes with Zarbon.

"So the rumors are true, we heard some soldiers were attacking he villages and stealing the Dragonballs. How dare you do this! How dare you come here and harm our people!"

Zarbon merely chuckled. "I wouldn't call it stealing, more like borrowing. We'll give the Dragonballs back after our wish has been granted. We didn't start any trouble you guys did. If you would have simply complied with our wishes none of this would have happened."

"Don't lie you monster this is all you fault!"

Zarbon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Since your I assume you want to join your brethren in the grave?"

The Namekian Warrior's brows furrowed as they saw their deceased brothers laying on the floor.

"You'll pay for this!"

Zarbon sighed, the stupidity of the Namekian's was starting to annoy him. "How do you propose to do such a thing, you are after all outnumbered a hundred to one. The three of you can't possibly hope to defeat an entire squadron."

The lead Namekian simply smiled. "We'll take our chances."

Spreading out the three Namekian warriors slid into battles stances that were foreign to Gohan and Krillin. With a valiant shout the three warriors all charged at the group of soldiers.

The lead Namekian arrived first, slamming into the nearest soldier. The soldier was caught off guard as his face was greeted by the Namekian's fist. A follow up knee to the gut quickly put the soldier out of commission.

The remaining soldiers fell into a frenzy after seeing their comrade eliminated so easy. Charging up their arm canons they began discharging thousands of Ki blasts. Nimbly moving his feet, the lead Namekian managed to evade all of the strikes, much to the bewilderment of the soldiers. The bombardment of attacks continued, causing a massive dust storm to kick up.

As the cloud of dust expanded, the soldiers finally halted their attacks.

"Do you think we got him?"

The soldier was given a response in the form of a Ki blast, which quickly incinerated him. Unable to see anything the soldiers were caught off guard as the lead Namekian launched hundreds of Ki blasts at them, each larger than the last. With a chorus or=f cries, the group of soldiers was eliminated.

The second Namekian had even easier time as he had already disposed of most of the soldiers. Summoning a large Ki beam to his hands, he finished off the last remaining soldier in hands and dashed off to help his brother.

The third Namekian hadn't been faring so well. His opponents had been more than a match for him and held the advantage in the fight. Sliding out of the vicinity of an incoming Ki blast, he summoned Ki to his fingertips. He quickly formed five spherical orbs on the tip of his finger and immediately released them.

The soldiers easily swatted them away, sending them vaulting high into the sky. But as they turned and looked back at the battlefield, they released their opponent was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm right here!"

As soon as the soldier realized the Namekian was behind him it was too late. With a petrified scream the soldier exited this world. The remaining soldiers instantly dashed off to help their fallen comrade but were cut short ass multiple Ki beams sliced through their chests.

"Did you see that Krillin those Namekian's are taking those soldiers out like nothing!"

Krillin could only gawk as he continued watching the Namekian's decimate the remaining soldiers.

Jumping high into the sky the three Namekian warriors summoned their Ki to their fingertips. Joining their hands together they aimed and fired a massive vermillion Ki blast at the remaining group of soldiers.

A massive explosion and kick up of dust quickly ensued, obscuring the sky for a brief moment. When the smoke and dust cleared it revealed a battlefield littered with dead soldiers everywhere.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken the privates out for battle." Zarbon said dryly as he glanced over his fallen soldiers.

"A hundred dead soldiers, Frieza will surely be angry."

"He doesn't have to be my friend."

Zarbon's brow perked up as he turned and faced his partner.

"What do you mean?"

"If we kill these Namekians and get the Dragonballs I'm sure Lord Frieza will overlook this mistake."

A wicked smirk settled on the blue alien's face. "Of course, how could I forget. Dodoria I'll leave you too it. You know how much I hate getting blood on my armor."

Dodoria scoffed. "Always the pretty boy. No matter I'll dispose of these _**pests **_easily."

Moori and his children gulped as they watched Dodoria ascend to the sky to face their brethren.

"You can do it!"

"Go get him!"

Moori couldn't help but smile at his children's enthusiasm. Maybe just maybe they could succeed and defeat these soldiers.

The battle erupted in a flash. Sonic booms quickly encompassed the landscape as the four warrior's danced across the sky. Reappearing near a mountain cliff, Dodoria grabbed and tossed the leader of the Namekians, sending him spiraling to the ground below.

With him out of commission for the moment, Dodoria went on to assault the remaining two Namekians. Easily blocking and parrying their attacks, Dodoria retaliated with two humongous Ki beams. Just as the they were about to be unleashed the leader of the Namekian warriors appeared and rammed Dodoria in the back, launching several hundred yards away.

The three Namekian warriors then turned and fired a conglomeration of rainbow colored Ki blasts, each detonating on the still soaring pink being. After what seemed like an eternity the assault halted as the sky was obscured by a mushroom shaped dust cloud.

"Do you think we got him?"

"I think we did, no being could survive an assault like that."

"Hopefully we vanquished him."

Zarbon chuckled as he heard the Namekian's conversation down below. "You Namekian's are truly fools if you believe Dodoria is dead. He has a power level 0f 150,000. You Namekian's are barely a blimp on my scouter. Dodoria you can come out now I know you're faking."

Moori and the warrior Namekian's all gawked as Dodoria stepped out from the dispersing cloud of smoke. He was completely unharmed, and looked extremely disgruntled.

"You Namekian's have been fun but it's time to say goodbye now. Greet the rest of your brethren in hell for me."

The Namekian's were given no time to react as a massive pink ball of sizzling energy flew towards them. The Namekian's instantly attempted to destroy it by firing several of their own blasts at it, only for it to fail and increase the volume of the blast.

"Oh no!"

Gohan's shout went unnoticed as the blast arrived, annihilating all the Namekian's at once. The pink light from the blast illuminated the sky briefly before fading, revealing the incarnated ashes of the Namekians.

"That…that…that guys a monster!"

The fear gripping Gohan's heart didn't allow him to speak. He simply replied with a terrified head nod.

Down below Dodoria had descended from the sky.

"Now as we were saying before give us the Dragonballs and_ maybe_, just _maybe_ we'll spare your lives."

Still too stunned at the events that had occurred Moori simply shook his head.

"What is it going to take for you to listen! I've had enough with these games this is your _**absolute last chance**_! Where is the Dragonball?" Zarbon's Ki spiked as he shouted at Moori, causing the children behind him to whimper.

"After what you've done to my family, my village, my planet…..I'll never tell you!"

Zarbon clenched his fingers. "Alright have it your way then. Dodoria take care of this fool!"

"With pleasure."

Before another word could escape Moori's lips, he found himself under the control of Dodoria's strength.

"Please let me go!"

"You've had more than enough chances. Prepare to die!"

The stranglehold around Moori's neck began to tighten as Dodoria applied more pressure. There was brief struggle before a snap was heard.

"That takes care of it then."

Moori's body slumped to the floor as Dodoria released his grasp from around his neck. The children gasped as they saw their father dead on floor, surrounded in a pool of blood.

"_**FATHER**_!"

Gohan could no longer contain himself, his anger had been boiling from the moment they had arrived. Those monsters had killed innocent people and were about to finish off their children. Never in his life had Gohan felt so enraged before, not even after Piccolo had died. These people had to pay they just had to!

"Calm down Gohan, as much as I want to help you know we can't. Those guys completely outclass us; we'd be wiped out in a second. We came here to revive Piccolo and the others; do you really want to waste that?"

Gohan didn't reply his anger had gotten the best of him, he was starting to black out. The only thing he wanted to do now was attack those soldiers and make them pay! He would make sure they paid for their crimes, even if it was the last thing he did!

"Krillin this is no time for talking it's time for action!"

Krillin could only watch in shock as Gohan leapt off the edge into the battle.

"Hold on Gohan!"

-DBZ-

"So is everything ready ?"

The aged scientist simply shook his head.

"Yes everything is in order Goku. Are you sure you don't need a test run?"

Chichi shook her head. "I'm sorry Dr. Briefs but we don't have the time. My son is stuck on Namek along with Krillin and Bulma. We need to get there as soon as possible."

Dr. Briefs nodded his head. Finding out his daughter was stranded on some alien planet was hard news for him to take in, but he knew everything was going to be alright now that Goku was on his way there.

"Make sure you get my daughter Goku I'm depending on you."

Goku smiled as he shook Dr. Brief's hands. "Of course Bulma's my best friend I'll bring her back in one piece."

The capsule corps CEO shook his head, now fully assured of his daughter's safety.

"Chichi if you would be so kind and bring our stuff onto the ship, we'll depart shortly."

The Ox King's daughter nodded and did as she was instructed.

Saying his final goodbye's to Master Roshi and the rest of the crew, Goku boarded his spaceship and prepared for takeoff. Finding his seat next to his wife, Goku fired up the ship and prepared for takeoff.

"Do you think we're ready for what's out in space Chichi?"

The Ox King's daughter replied with a warm smile. "I'm not sure but I know with you by my side everything will be alright."

The couple shared a kiss as the countdown for takeoff started. Giving his wife one final glance Goku thought to himself. _No matter what happens in space I know I'll be able to handle it with Chichi by my side. Don't worry guys I'll be there soon. Namek here we come!_

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 21 I hope it was to your liking. I'm finally getting back to my normal writing stride. This chapter was longer than my previous four chapters have been. I'm really excited for the Namek saga; I have a lot of things planned for it. I hope I'm starting it off right. **

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT SAIYAN FROM CANON THAT YOU WANT INCLUDED!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ In canon Frieza is the one leading the charge but in DBZ: A Warrior's Path Zarbon and Dodoria are leading the charge. Frieza hasn't arrived on the planet yet for reasons that will be explained later.

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Bulma: 50

Vegeta (Concealing Ki) : 30,000

Vegeta ( Max Power) : 67,000

Banan: 2,000

Sūi: 2,000

Cui: 62,000

Chichi: 5,000

Goku (Healed): 29,000

Yajirobe: 970

Master Roshi: 139

Piccolo: 7,500

Yamcha: 5,000

Tien: 6,500

Chiaotzu: 5,000

King Kai: 700,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Dodoria: 150,000

Moori: 2,000

Dende: 100

Namekian Warriors (Killed By Dodoria): 5,000- 6,000

Namekian Warriors (The Reinforcements): 10,000- 15,000


	24. Arrival on Namek III

**Written: 7/29/12-7/30/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks **_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Hello readers I know it's been a while since I've updated and that's all been my fault I've had the time, I just haven't had the will to update the story. I have a lot to tell you guys about, mainly stuff about my personal life. I know it may not matter to some of my readers but I just want to share it with you all. This past year has been the toughest year of my life so far. I've been struggling with depression, anxiety, fear, uncertainty, worry doubt, and an abundance of other problems.**

**I've been very distraught over my future, as a recent high school graduate I feel very uncertain about what lies ahead for me. I have about average intelligence, I don't have too many skills, I'm not very outgoing, and I'm almost basically a recluse. I've been struggling with finding my place in the world, conquering my fears and even just fighting off my lethargy.**

**This summer up until this point hasn't been productive or useful to me at all. All I've done is sit and lye around my house, feel defeated and question myself. I've had some really dark moments this summer, ones that have even surprised me. Today I just decided to pick my head and up try for something. I hope today marks a true change for me in my personal life. I feel a lot better than those dark places I was at and I'd like to thank my readers in part for this.**

**You guys gave me hope and just a reason in general to do anything. This may just be a fan fiction story, but I take it seriously. I look at the support and the feedback I've received from this story and it brings a smile to my face. At one point I thought about quitting the story and just deleting my fan fiction account all together but you guys gave me a reason not to.**

**I haven't defeated or overcome any of my numerous problems but I feel hopeful and positive that I can. I really want to thank you guys for everything you've done for me, sincerely from the bottom of my heart. I have a lot of things coming my way but I do fully intend to update and continue working on this story, I owe it to all. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm rambling or talking too much, I just wanted to share what's been going on in my life.**

**Once again, THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP AND SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**Well anyways enough with my personal life let's get on to the story, here's chapter 22.**

**Special Thanks Goes To: metalcerberus, tlomac, Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, Vegetrunks, z-gang tormentor, Jarno, Kid Goku Forever, The mystery guy, Jokermask18, and Ultimate Black Ace Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Tlomac: **The Ginyu force will be extremely powerful.

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Thanks, and I'll change some of the things involving the scouters. What you said does make sense.

**Ultimate Black Ace:** Thanks, I've been trying to improve on my scenes that don't involve fighting. Piccolo acting so rashly will be explained in this chapter. What you said about reviews is true, but at the same time I just want them to say something about the story. Anything is better than silence for me.

**Vegetrunks: **That's disappointing to hear but I'll try to make this chapter up to normal quality standards

**Jarno:** Dodoria is an elite commander whose power level is over 150,000+. When Vegeta arrived on Namek he wasn't stronger but close to him, according to the power levels.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Thanks, I tried to reinvent their characters. I have a few more surprises for them also.

**Jokermask18: **Thanks, and Bulma will become more active in upcoming chapters.

**The mystery guy: **Thanks, yes I know I have some grammar issues but I'm working to resolve them. The humans will keep up with the Saiyans but the exact way they do it won't be explained or shown until future chapters.

**FinalFlashX: **Thanks for that review it's the best one I've received in a while. I hope all's been well with you during your absence. I'm glad to know I've been progressing; I've been working at my writing. I know in canon Vegeta had originally wanted to go to Namek I just wanted to change his reasons for doing so in my story. I'm glad you liked my expansion of the PTO, I always felt they needed a larger role in DBZ.

**Votes:**

Turles: 1

Bardock: 2

Fasha: 0

Tora: 0

Zorn: 0

Brolly: 8 28%

Tarble: 10 35%

Saiyan of your own choosing from canon: 9 32%

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Krillin, Bulma and Gohan sit on a Namekian plain starring at the sky _

**Chapter 22: Arrival on Namek III**

**Age 762, December 18th**

Krillin frowned as he leapt after his miniature companion. He still couldn't believe how reckless his best friend's child was behaving. He completely understood his anger and his urge to help the last remaining Namekian, but not at the cost of their lives. What could they possibly do against the monsters that stood before them? Nothing, absolutely nothing, but it was already too late to turn back now.

Gohan growled as he arrived on the ground, still seething with rage from the events he had viewed take place. The pink alien turned shocked to see a newfound person on the battlefield. As he attempted to open his mouth he was met with a strong kick to the face, courtesy of Gohan's left leg. Dodoria soared several hundred feet backwards, before finally crashing into a Namekian hut.

Zarbon's jaw instantly dropped as he reeled back in shock at what had just occurred. This boy had just attacked his partner and had actually managed to hurt him. The Namekians who he'd fought before had managed to inflict some minor damage to Dodoria. But this boy had managed to inflict substantial damage to him in just one kick.

Zarbon's eyes narrowed, just who was this child?

"Gohan what are you doing? I've got the kid we need to go now!" The urgency in Krillin's voice was vivid.

Gohan pivoted from his staring match with Zarbon and turned to his companion.

"Seriously Gohan let's go!" Without another word Krillin ascended to the sky, leaving Gohan starring behind.

Taking one final glance at Zarbon, Gohan leapt into the sky and took off with his aura blazing.

Mere seconds after the duo left Dodoria finally managed to unhinge himself from the crater he was imbedded in.

Standing up slowly the pink being shook his head as he attempted to clear his mind.

"Ah what hit me?"

Zarbon smirked as he faced his partner.

"That kid…..that kid hit you."

The skin where Dodoria's eyebrows should be, leapt up.

"A kid! A freaking kid hit me like that!" Dodoria's words were a mixture of shock and anger.

Zarbon couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's flabbergasted expression. "Yes he did, and on top of that he took the Namekian youngling too."

Dodoria's face completely twisted into a frown. "Why didn't you go after them?"

Zarbon shrugged. "You know it's not my style to chase enemies unless it's necessary to my objective and it wasn't. I'm sure we'll run into that kid again anyways, he and his friend couldn't help but be heroes."

Dodoria's expression twisted back into one of shock. "They were two of them?"

Zarbon sighed; this conversation was occupying far more time than necessary. "Yes there were two of them. The child attacked you and his bald companion took off with the child rather expeditiously. Stop worrying about it, it's not like Frieza's going to find out, and besides those two were small fries anyway."

Dodoria stood in silence for several seconds before finally responding. "Your right those two don't matter. But those two weren't small fires though, if that kid could hit me like that, his power level must be pretty high. I hope I run into him again I'll make him pay." A wicked smile settled on the pink being's face.

Zarbon's eyebrow perked up. "You're not going after them? That's not your style; you always go after your attackers on the spot."

Dodoria smirked. "Like you said I'll run into them again, and besides we still don't have what we came for. I'd rather have Frieza happy than satisfy my own inhibitions."

Zarbon smiled at his comment. "Fine then, let's get searching for that Dragonball I know it's somewhere around here."

-DBZ-

_Northern Galaxy near Pluto _

"C'mon Goku you can do better than this!"

Goku leapt into the air as his wife's foot appeared at his previous location. Grinning slightly, he wiped the sweat off his brow before proceeding to retaliate. Launching a flying kick, Chichi barely had time to react and was struck directly in the face, sending her tumbling back.

Growling as she leapt back up she charged at her husband, seething as she glanced at his grinning face. Cocking her arms back, the Ox king's daughter proceeded to launch multiple strikes, all aimed at Goku's midsection. The son of Gohan, smiled as he proceeded to parry each blow, further infuriating his wife.

"Damn it Goku!"

Giving into her frustration Chichi completely forgot about her form and began charging wildly, swinging sloppy blows at her husband. Goku sighed as his body went into overdrive, moving swiftly and nimbly to avoid every single last blow. At end of her ill-advised charge Chichi was left wheezing, causing her to drop to one knee.

"I think we're done for now" Goku frowned as he eyed his wife, she usually didn't give into anger and frustration but she had completely given into it today.

Helping his wife up Goku walked her over to the living room and sat her down.

"Chichi what happened in there? You usually don't act like this"

The Ox King's daughter frowned as she gazed into her husband's eyes. "I don't know what came over me….I just….I just got so frustrated. It wasn't necessarily anything that you did it's just what's been going on. Everything that's been happening finally got to me…I couldn't take it anymore. I guess during our spar I visualized you as all our problems and attacked with reckless abandon. I'm sorry for letting it get to me."

A look of concern crossed Goku's face; he hadn't known all this had been getting to Chichi.

"But why didn't you talk to me about it? I could have helped you get it off your chest?"

Chichi shook her head. "No! No you couldn't have…. I didn't want to worry you with everything that's been concerning me, you have more than enough on your plate. I'm supposed to be your wife; I'm supposed to be strong enough to handle all this."

Goku smiled sadly. "Chichi it's okay to let your guard down around me; I am your husband after all. You don't have to be superwoman; you don't have to put up a wall Chichi. Even I need help sometimes I can't do everything on my own either I need you too."

"Really?"

Goku smiled assuredly. "Yes really, how do you think I beat Raditz? It wasn't by myself it was with piccolo's help. How did I beat the Saiyan's? I didn't, I did it with everyone's help. That Genki Dama was formed from the Earth itself. Chichi I don't have all the power my power comes from the help of others and my will to protect others."

Chichi blinked, pondering her husband's words. As Chichi recollected the events Goku mentioned she realized how true his words were; Goku never fought alone he always had the strength of others to help him.

Sighing, Chichi starred back into her husband's atrous eyes, there was something so comforting about them. "Your right Goku, I shouldn't have kept this bottled up inside, I should have told you. It's just hard so hard for me to drop the wall I built up to protect myself. Strength truly does come from others; I just have to learn to understand that."

Goku smiled cheerfully at his wife. "I know you'll grow to understand it Chichi, and always remember you don't have to bear everything on your shoulders. I'm here for you, though not physically here Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma are here for you, Kami's here you; everyone's here for you. You're not alone in anything Chichi we all have your back."

Tears slipped down Chichi's cheeks as she embraced her husband, she wasn't alone Goku and all her friends had her back. They'd all be here for her no matter what; she didn't have to bear the brunt of the responsibility.

Stirring from the emotionally charged hug, Chichi gazed back into her husband's eyes once more. "So where do we go from here?"

Goku replied in the simplest manner he knew how; in the infamous Son grin. "We continue training for Namek and continue to working hard. Gohan, Bulma, and Gohan need our help, we can't let them down."

Chichi nodded. "Well then let's get back to it then."

With a final hug the married couple arose from the couch and walked back into the training area.

-DBZ-

"Make sure you get every spot, this die should be completely covered when you're done. C'mon hurry up I don't have all day."

Piccolo growled as he glared at King Kai, it was bad enough the Lord of Worlds had_ utterly_ annihilated him in combat, but now he was being subjected to humiliating training methods; it aggravated him to no end!

Dropping the paintbrush out of his hands, Piccolo growled. "How the hell is this supposed to improve my fighting skills?"

Just as King Kai was about to respond to the tempered Namekian, Tien cut him off.

"I wouldn't talk to him like that Piccolo after all he did defeat you without breaking a sweat."

"You should just keep your mouth close I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"There is a reason he's called the Lord of Worlds after all."

The Earthlings words served to further aggravate the Namekian, causing him to kick the can of paint by his feet, sending it soaring into the pink sky above.

"Hey! Do you know how much that cost me? Getting things from the living world isn't easy around here; that's coming out of your salary!"

"You bumbling fool, you don't pay us….we don't even work for you!"

King Kai chuckled at Ma Junior's response. "Oh yea….that is true….hehhe"

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all sweat dropped at Kai's remarks.

"I may no longer doubt your fighting abilities but I seriously doubt your training methods. The great King Kai that was described to me does not equal the man in front of me."

Tien and co could only shake their head in agreement. The great Lord of Worlds that had been described to them did not match the man in front of them; it was almost as if his feats and prowess had been exaggerated.

King Kai sighed, these new group of trainees were annoying, especially the Namekian.

"Humility….I'm trying to teach you Humility…"

"Humili….." Tien began but was cut off.

"Yes humility. You all have ego's to a certain degree, ego's that need to be checked and handled; Piccolo especially."

The green being grit his teeth as King Kai approached him.

"You believe my training methods are idiotic and foolish, you believe things like this are beneath you. You think your better than _everyone_ here don't you?"

The Namekian snarled as King Kai continued.

"I saw what you did on Earth, what you did for Gohan especially. You sacrificed your life for your archenemies child's own. You died a true here and were rewarded with the chance to come here. But since you've arrived I've sensed a certain darkness lingering around your aura, one you did not possess back on Earth. I believe I know the reason why you've been acting so reckless."

Piccolo's hear beat begin to quicken as King Kai began to circle around him.

"It's your father causing you to act like this isn't it?"

Piccolo's brows leapt to the skies at King Kai's words.

"Piccolo's father? What does he have to do with this?"

Snapping his neck, King Kai turned his gaze to Yamcha, who had asked the question.

"He has everything to do with this. I believe the close relativity to his father is causing Piccolo to act in such a negative manner. Have you guys ever noticed that when Piccolo's around Kami he seems more at peace and more calm?"

Twisting their brows the Earthlings pondered the Kai's words, everything he said was true!

"Judging from the looks on your respective faces you've reached the same consensus as me?"

The group simply nodded.

"Good. You see Piccolo here is easily influenced by either his good side or his dark side. Kami is nowhere to be found around these parts and heaven is miles further from here than hell is. The close relativity to his father is affecting Piccolo in a negative manner. He's still trying to gain control of his darker half, the side that is his father."

A look of bewilderment crossed Piccolo's face, how did King Kai know all these things?

"I can see from your astonished look you're wondering how I knew this."

The Namekian shook his head.

"I am a Kai after all, knowledge like this is known to all of us."

"All of us?"

"Yes Tien, _all of us_."

The Triclops's brows rose. "So you're indicating that there's more than one Kai? I had already assumed that when your friend told us you were ruler of the northern galaxy."

A sly smile crept onto the Lord of World's face. "Clever deduction, you Triclops are really as intelligent as they make you out to be. But anyway there are more of us many more us, far too many to go into intricate details about, besides we have larger matters at hand right now."

Tien sighed, but conceded to King Kai's words, he would get that information out of him at a different date.

"But as I was saying about Piccolo the only way for you to end this fight raging inside of you is too confront the cause of the battle; your father."

Silence echoed throughout the planet as everyone present gawked at the Kai's announcement.

Deciding the silence had resounded for too long King Kai spoke up. "Yes Piccolo you must face your father if you truly want to find peace."

Silence echoed once more as the Namekian pondered the Kai's words. Facing his father would be an easy task now wouldn't it? He had surpassed him ages ago, there was nothing his father could do to him….right?

After minutes of contemplation Ma junior spoke up. "I'll do it if I must, and besides I owe that bastard back for everything he's caused me."

King Kai smiled at the Namekian's impassioned words. "Good. Then come with me Piccolo we need to take care of this quickly, the longer I wait, the more your father's influence begins to grow in you."

Piccolo snarled at the comment but nodded his head.

"Gregory will keep you guys company while me and Piccolo are gone, remember he's in charge."

The cricket grinned devilishly as the word rolled of King Kai's tongue.

"Be good, I'll see you guys soon."

With those final parting words King Kai and Piccolo vanished from sight

-DBZ-

Vegeta smirked as he landed on small island on the north side of planet Namek, so far everything was going okay. He'd managed to avoid detection from the swarms of Frieza's henchman that had recently landed on the planet. Though their power levels were relatively low it would be too much of a hassle to actually engage them, his best route was to simply avoid them.

Grinning to himself as he scanned the island over, Vegeta's eyes fell upon what he was looking for; a Namekian village. Focusing in on the village the prince of all Saiyans felt out the Namekians power levels; they were all weaklings. Though he lacked a scouter, the prince could still sense the relatively low power levels.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Vegeta leapt off the large rock he was situated upon and blasted off towards the village; the unsuspecting villagers didn't stand a chance. Within a matter of seconds the prince was in front of his destination. Not wanting to attract unwanted eyes Vegeta dropped his power levels and scurried off behind one of the village homes. Hiding in the shadows, Vegeta leaned in as he overheard a village discussion.

"Elder there have been more reports of other Namekian villages being wiped off the map. As far as I know we are one of the last remaining villages left!"

The village elder, a plump wrinkly Namekian responded with a saddened sigh. "It is I had feared, not since the time of the great cataclysm has destruction like this been widespread. I fear are time on this planet is drawing to a close."

The surrounding villagers gasped in shock.

"Elder how can you say such a thing? This is our planet and no invaders shall exterminate us from it!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on the Namekian speaking, he was rather muscular and had a far higher power level than anyone else in the village.

"We will fight these invaders and defend our land!"

The surrounding Namekians all clapped and shouted in agreement. The elder simply sighed once more.

"I understand what you're saying, coming from a warrior's perspective the outlook is always different. I am not saying we should lie down in defeat, no I am simply saying are chances of winning are slim. We will fight with honor when the time comes and we will defend our land but I am simply saying our chances are slim."

"Listen to the old man he has the correct idea."

The villagers leapt back in shock as Vegeta appeared from the shadows.

"You! you are on the invaders! I can tell from your costume that you're aligned with those goons who destroyed are brothers village!"

Vegeta scoffed. "I am no longer working under that tyrannical rule, I liberated myself long ago. In fact we are on the same team. I want to kill Frieza and you want these invaders gone, hand me the Dragonballs and I will eliminate them for us both."

The village Elder frowned at Vegeta's words, he this man was up to something.

"Why do you need the Dragonballs?"

Vegeta face palmed at the Namekians stupidity.

"I just told you….to kill Frieza and began overlord of his galactic empire!"

The village elder stepped back, now fully reassured in his assumptions that his man was up to something.

"Galactic overlord? You sound no better than those invaders who have been killing are brothers!"

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched, these Namekians were starting to piss him off.

"Listen here frog face! I don't have all day and you're starting to aggravate me. If you don't hand over those damn Dragonballs, your villager's blood are going to be splattered all over the place!"

Beads of sweat trickled down the Elder's face; the situation was getting out of hand.

"I'll never hand the Dragonballs over to someone like you, if you intend to bully us then do it, give it your best shot!"

A sick smile formed on Vegeta's face. "I intend to do so."

Twitching his right hand, Vegeta shaped it into a gun. He grinned as he made eye contact with the Elder, fully intending to kill him.

"Bang!"

A blast of pulsating energy trickled out of Vegeta's index finger, rocketing directly towards the village elder. But before he could even react another Namekian jumped in the way, taking the full brunt of the blast. Smoke steamed from the Namekian's now missing chest as he slumped to the floor dead.

The surrounding Namekians all gasped in shock as they viewed their brother's dead body.

"You murderer! How dare you kill our brother!"

"You'll pay for that!"

A light chuckle began and quickly grew into a sick laugh as Vegeta turned and faced all the Namekians.

"You'll all share the same fate if you don't hand over the Dragonballs."

The Namekians shared a look before responding in unison with No.

Rolling his neck, Vegeta shrugged. "Have it your way then I'll just kill you all then."

Before any Namekian could get a word in Vegeta vanished from sight, leaving behind a bewildered group of villagers.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know but keep your eyes sharp he could be….!"

The Namekian never got to finish his words as his esophagus was rammed into, courtesy of Vegeta's elbow. Quickly following up, the prince slammed his right hand onto his chest, energy crackling all the while. As the energy reached its peak the prince finally released it, obliterating the Namekian in a show of golden showers.

Sensing a fist approaching from behind Vegeta ducked, letting the attack fly harmlessly overhead. Springing back to his feet, Vegeta turned and greeted his attacker with a hard right hand to the face. The Namekian soared backwards, jaw aching as several bones cracked upon impact. Deciding not to waste any more time on such a useless opponent Vegeta summoned a quick Ki blast, annihilating his foe before he even knew what hit him.

Quickly turning, Vegeta came face to face with another attacker's blows, this time managing to avoid it by a simple head turn. Proceeding to dodge another fist with ease, Vegeta launched his own attack, slamming his fist into the poor Namekian's solar plexus, bringing him to his knees.

Smirking tom himself Vegeta pondered an interesting way to kill the Namekian before him. quickly grabbing both his arms, the prince proceeded to pull them off, leaving a bloodied stub where the two large appendages had once been. Grinning devilishly, Vegeta then proceeded to snap his neck, killing him instantly.

Licking his lips, bloodlust raging in his eyes Vegeta pointed to his next opponent. "Bring it on!"

The Namekian was left gawking as Vegeta disappeared and reappeared before him at speeds his eyes couldn't comprehend. Before he even knew what was occurring, the Namekian was sent flying hundreds of meters away, his momentum finally ending as he crashed into a rock.

"You Namekians are like ants, your power is insignificant; give me a good challenge!"

Out of the peripheral of his eye, Vegeta noticed a lone Namekian step forward.

"Brother you can't face this monster alone, you've seen what he can do!"

The Namekian simply shook his head. "It must be done, I am the protector of this village, and it is my duty to fight for my home. It doesn't matter the number of Namekians he's slaughtered. If I don't fight it would be an injustice to their memories."

Clapping was heard as Vegeta began to chuckle. "Bravo, a roaring speech, I almost felt a tear leak from my eye. If you're done with your moving words can we get on to the fight?"

The Namekian growled, releasing minute amounts of Ki as he began powering up. Vegeta's left brow rose as he observed the increasing power before. The surrounding landscape began to crumble as gale force winds blew into the village, the sky darkened briefly as a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground. Finally after several seconds the storm abruptly ended.

"That was impressive display of lights; do you actually have any power behind it though?"

The Namekian frowned as he dropped out of his horse stance; the invader would pay for his arrogance. Flexing his muscles the Namekian charged, full speed at Vegeta who merely remained still, looking as uninterested as ever. Closing in on his foe, the Namekian cocked back his fist, intending on lambasting his stationary opponent.

To his and the remaining Namekians shock, his attack missed; only managing to catch the passing breeze. Reeling his fist back the Namekian immediately began to search for his foe. His eyes danced across the village hoping to locate him, only to come up with nothing. After several seconds the Namekian conceded to his frustration.

"Show yourself coward! A true warrior doesn't hide during battle!"

"A true warrior?"

The Namekian's head snapped around, hoping to locate his opponent.

"What would you know about being a warrior?"

The Namekian turned to his front, trying desperately to find the location of the voice.

"A true warrior fights to protect others, he fights for his precious people, the people he cares about, and does it with honor and respect."

A dark laugh echoed across the plain as Vegeta spoke once again. "Precious people? To protect others? Your definition of warrior is _weak_, _childish_, and _foolish_. A true warrior fights for his love of battle, to prove he's the superior fighter, and to showcase his dominance over his opponent. Your ideals make you weak that is why you will die here today!"

The Namekian was given no chance to respond, as oxygen was quickly taken from his lungs. Reappearing from sight, Vegeta swiftly punched the Namekian in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. Capitalizing on the opening, Vegeta quickly followed up with a series of blows that sent the Namekian flying to distance, soaring.

"That was the best you could offer me? All that powering up for nothing, what a shame"

The remaining Namekians were left trembling as they saw their most powerful warrior defeated in a matter of seconds. Smirking as he crept closer, Vegeta formed a wicked smile.

"Now which one of you is….!"

Sensing a large amount of energy, Vegeta turned and came face to face with one of the largest Ki beams he'd ever seen. He attempted to slap it away but it was too late, the beam was too close. The prince of all Saiyans could only stare in horror as the beam engulfed him.

A large explosion and shroud of dust followed in the aftermath of the attack, knocking the surviving villagers to their knees. As the dust finally cleared, the villagers were given ample view of a gigantic crater in the middle of the village.

"W…what a powerful attack!"

"He wiped out at least half of the village!"

"That crater's huge!"

"At least he got him, that's all that matters."

Though worried about the destruction caused to their village, the Namekians could all agree with the final statement; at least the invader was dead.

"Now that that's taken care of why don't we….!"

The elder Namekian began to speak but was interrupted as Ki beam ripped through his chest killing him instantly.

A look of shock echoed on every Namekian's face as they watched their elder's body slump dead on the floor.

"You Namekian's and you're talking; when do you ever shut up? That puerile old fool was getting on my nerves. That attack nearly put a dent in my amour, now I have all these burn marks on my chest plate. Looks like I'll have to get a new suit soon."

"You monster how can speak so nonchalantly after killing our Elder?"

Vegeta smirked as he turned and faced the owner of the voice, the Namekian who had attempted to kill him. "It's because I'm a soldier, I'm murdered millions of people in my lifetime and one puny Namekian doesn't bother me."

The Namekian had a look of disgust on his face as he heard Vegeta's words. He had heard of evil beings in the galaxy before but he had never imagined he'd meet someone so incredibly wicked.

"This is your last chance; tell me where the Dragonball is and I_ might_ spare your lives."

The warrior Namekian grit his teeth; nothing was going well. This invader had killed the village elder and several other villagers. He'd already displayed more power than everyone in the village combined. They couldn't concede to his demands, but failure to do so with lead to the death of more villagers; what could he possibly do?

Taking a heavy breathe the Namekian turned and glanced at his remaining Namekian brothers. Darting his eyes around he gave them each a command. The villagers in turn nodded and proceeded to hop back several steps, leaving Vegeta standing alone in the middle of the village.

Seeing this action take place Vegeta simply raised a brow. _What are these Namekians up to now? That Namekian I was fighting seems to have given them some sort of command. What the hell is going on? Now they're getting into some sort of stance….oh no their going to…!_

Vegeta's sense of danger kicked into overdrive as he observed five azure beams of energy converging upon him. Frowning, realizing it was too late to even attempt to dodge the attack, Vegeta simply slid into a defensive stance and waited.

His wait was short as the five beams arrived seconds later, converging to form a gigantic blast which all but destroyed everything in its surroundings. The Namekians were tossed back from the resulting explosion, knocking down a several other things along the way.

As the smoke dispersed the Namekians were given ample view of the enraged prince. His amour was slightly cracked, but there wasn't a single scratch on his body. Growling, the prince slid out of his defensive stance and glared into the eyes of the warrior Namekian.

"You thought combining your powers would stop me? I have a power level of _**67,000**_! I've delayed far too much with you weaklings, it's time I kill you."

The finality of his statement was vividly clear, leaving the Namekians in a stunned silence.

"Prepare to meet your end!"

Before the Namekians even realized it, Vegeta was in the sky, summoning Ki to his fingertips.

"Do you feel that energy?"

"It's incredible! Even as a group we couldn't summon such power!"

"Is this truly the end for us?'

"_**Oh yes it is**_!"

The Namekians discussion was interrupted by Vegeta's shout.

"_**Goodbye**_!"

The Namekians below could only stare in horror as the beams approached signaling the end of their days.

"Great elder I have failed you…"

-DBZ-

_Eastern Coast of Namek _

"Dende why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" Gohan asked as he quizzically looked at the green Namekian besides him.

"I know it's not very good but you still need to eat up." Krillin added.

"Not very good….not very good! Do you know how long I slaved over this meal while you guys were gone? Why I ought to…."

Gohan sighed as he struggled to restrain Bulma from strangling Krillin; the littlest thing could set her off. After calming her down, Gohan proceeded to sit back down, once again turning to Dende.

"So you really aren't hungry?"

The tiny Namekian shook his head. "No. Namekians don't need to eat, we only drink water."

The trio of Earthling's eyes piqued with interest at his statement. After seconds of silence Krillin decided to speak up.

"That can't be true, you guys grows fields of vegetables out by the village; I've even seen it myself."

"Those are the plants of Ajisa."

"Ajisa?" the trio replied in unison.

Glancing back down, Dende replied. "Well the elders say Namek used to be much more beautiful than it is today. The planet was covered in a beautiful planet called the Ajisa. But one day a violent storm ripped its way across the planet. This storm stripped the plants of their beautiful leaves and nearly brought us to extinction. The eldest Namek remembers how the Ajisa plant brought beauty to our planet and help make the soil rich, that's why, were trying to make more of them. One day I hope everything will be okay."

The group could only smile sadly at the Namekian; knowing fully well things weren't going to be okay.

-DBZ-

Piccolo and King Kai marched together through the darkest depths of the underworld, watching carefully for any signs of danger. Since their arrival in the underworld, the former Oni king had been feeling tense. Something about this place was giving him the chills. Was it the close proximity to his father? Or was it the fact that he was actually in one of the lowest regions in hell? Either way he couldn't shake the eerie feeling pulsating through his bones.

"Ah were finally here."

Piccolo and King Kai's march abruptly halted as they stood in front of a massive with the kanji for level four written on it _**(#1)**_.

"Your father's in there Piccolo."

Piccolo's eyes squinted as he attempted to peer into the darkness behind the gate. As much as he tried to look inside, all he kept on seeing was the inescapable nebulous shadows which surrounded the gate.

Frowning Piccolo turned his attention back to King Kai. "I can't see anything."

The Kai simple chuckled. "of course you can't see anything, there's no light in there only darkness."

Piccolo's brow rose at this. "No light? Only darkness?"

King Kai nodded his head. "Yes darkness. This cage holds back some of the most evil souls to have ever existed. The Kanji for the letter four is written to signify the level of darkness that each of the souls possess."

Piccolo frowned at King Kai's last statement. "If my father's only a four then how dark are some of the other souls?"

King Kai's usually jovial expression vanished and became replaced by a hardened stare. "You don't want to find out how evil the other souls are. Souls are ranked from levels 1-10 based on how good or evil they were. The other souls further down there, even I don't possess the power to approach them."

Piccolo's eyes widened. A being as powerful as King Kai, the Lord Of Worlds didn't possess the power to approach the other dark souls? Taking a second to breathe Piccolo collected himself, those others souls weren't important right now, facing his father was.

"So how am I supposed to get in there?"

King Kai returned to his usual jovial expression. "I'll unlock it for you. Only a Kai or one of the workers in hell have the access and the ability to open these gates."

"Once you open it doesn't that mean the souls inside will have a chance to escape?"

King Kai smiled. "Yes and no. The souls inside are chained and sealed. Theoretically they'll have a chance to escape but they more than likely won't break the bonds on them."

Piccolo simply nodded, not bothering to turn his attention from the gate that separated him from his father. _Once and for all father we'll settle this. I'll finally get the chance to show you how much I've improved._

"So are you ready Piccolo?"

The Namekian replied with a head nod.

With that King Kai began mumbling inaudible words culminating in the gate finally opening.

"Well then go on, you know what you have to do."

Taking one last passing glance Piccolo shook his head before ascending into the darkness

-DBZ-

_Eastern Coast of Namek_

"So that's why we need the Dragonballs."

Dende stood attentively as Gohan finished his explanation. Judging from the youngling's facial expression he understood and sympathized with the them. Taking a moment to digest the information he'd just received Dende contemplated over his next course of action. After several seconds of head scratching, the young Namekian had an epiphany

"I'll take you to the great Elder; he'll know what to do!"

"The great elder?" the trio asked in confusion.

"I told you guys already the great elder alone survived the great climate change that nearly destroyed Namek. Afterword's he set out to repopulate the planet having hundreds of kids; I'm is 108th child."

A horrified expression crossed Bulma's face. "How do Namekians give birth to a child if their alone here?"

Dende replied with a quizzical look. "You mean you don't know? Baby Namekians come from eggs."

"Oh…al…alright so the eldest Namekian is a female then?"

"Fe…female? What's that?"

Bulma's facial expression darkened as she realized what this meant. "You mean you don't have females on Namek?"

Dende blinked once again perturbed as to what she was talking about. "I don't know what females are."

Bulma fell to the ground in dramatic fashion. "No women; what type of planet is this?"

Krillin starred befuddled by his companion before returning his attention to Dende. "How is this elder Namekian supposed to help us out?"

Dende sighed sadly as he kicked the dirt beneath his feet. "The monsters who attacked my village have already managed to collect five of the Dragonballs already."

Krillin frowned as he dawned upon a realization. "That must mean there two Dragonballs left then. The eldest Namek must have one."

Dende sighed. 'That's right."

"We have to get the Dragonball before Vegeta or those soldiers can get to it! If we don't the eldest Namekian will be in grave danger!"

Dende's eyes jolted up as he heard mention of the eldest Namekian being in danger. "Please you must all help me, please!"

Krillin smiled, putting his hand on Dende's shoulder. "We will, we'll do everything in our power to stop Vegeta and those soldiers from getting to the Dragonballs."

Dende cried happily. 'You don't know how much this means to mean."

"We don't but we can't let Frieza or Vegeta get their filthy hands on the Dragonballs."

Nodding Krillin returned his gaze to Dende. "Okay then we'd better get moving on."

Dende replied with a huge smile.

"Gohan you're going to have to stay behind and look after Bulma, while me and Dende go. It wouldn't be wise for both of us to leave since Vegeta's still lurking out there. We can't let him sense us both."

Gohan nodded, fully in tune with Krillin's logic. "alright then you two go."

Krillin gave Gohan and Bulma one final look before taking to the skies.

"Be safe guys, we'll see you later."

With those final words Krillin and Dende rocketed away.

-DBZ-

"Father." The words were uttered with disgust and absolute contempt.

The being in question turned and faced the owner of the voice, his son Piccolo.

"Son, what a surprise to see you." A wicked smile formed on the Namekian's face.

Piccolo responded with a look of harsh indifference, not sure whether to acknowledge his father. Observing his father not much had changed since his death. He looked exactly the same and was dressed in the same outfit he had died in. The only difference were the shackles tied around his legs and arms.

"How the mighty have fallen, what did you do to end up here? The last I heard you were teamed up with the Goku to fight off some Saiyan invaders."

Piccolo frowned as the words rolled off his father's tongue. "how do you know that? Your sealed off from the outside world!"

King Piccolo remained silent before a light chuckle began. "Don't you remember you and I are one and the same? We are the same entity; we share the same knowledge, the same pain…the same emotions. Anything that happens to you I will feel and know about _**(#2)**_."

Piccolo knuckles cracked as he balled his fist. "How is this possible? you died years ago? You're in hell! You're in a completely different dimension than I am! This shouldn't be possible!"

King Piccolo's chuckle grew into a booming laugh. "You seem to forget that we share the same soul. Me you and Kami all share the same soul, but have different bodies. We are all still the same entity that arrived on Earth all those years ago; nothing has changed."

Piccolo's brows rose at the mention of sharing the same soul. "If we all share the same soul then why isn't Kami in hell with you?"

Jangling his chains, King Piccolo sighed as he looked at Piccolo. "It's complicated, very complicated. You see when me and Kami split up, we also split souls. Our souls became two different slices, but together they still made up one whole being. It's almost akin to yin and yang but with you included it became even more complex."

Piccolo frowned, he didn't like where his father's explanation was heading.

"When I gave birth to you inherited my_ essence_, my _soul_, my _being_. You became the reincarnation of me, except something went wrong. I don't know what happened but you never were like me, even when you fought Goku. You never had my wickedness, my complete lack of morality, my hatred. In a sense you were tainted by a bit of _purity_."

"Purity? I was never pure?"

King Piccolo grinned in response. "Are you so sure? I mean look at you now, you sacrificed yourself for the son of the person who killed me. Your receiving training from King Kai and you didn't get sent to hell. Tell me how that doesn't equal purity?"

Piccolo was at a loss for words as he contemplated his father's words. Was it really a stretch of the imagination to say he was pure?

"You went from being Ma junior the second coming of King Piccolo to being the person you now are. I'm disgusted to say your my son." The former Oni King spat out his final words.

Piccolo remained still, not sure how to feel. On one hand his father was right he had become a better person. But on the other hand he felt slightly saddened that his father was shamed of him.

"It's a shame all my attempts to guide you down a dark path have failed."

Piccolo's expression darkened. "Guide me down a dark path?"

A thin smile slid onto the decrepit Namekian's face. "Yes, several times throughout your life I've attempted to force you to join the dark side. Where do you think your darkness comes from? Where do you think your desire to kill comes from? Where do you think that power came from when you fought Nappa?"

"Nappa? You mean to tell me it was you who brought that side out of me?"

King Piccolo chuckled. "Of course my dear _son_, who else could have done it? you were so close to returning to your dark side, the side you were _destined_ for. If it wasn't for that brat you would have eventually given into it."

Piccolo stumbled back, shocked at the revelation that had been dropped on him. "You been influencing me?"

"Of course you fool! Your life was meant for servitude, you were supposed to submit to my will! You were supposed to be my heir!"

Struggling in his chains, the father of Piccolo attempted to stand up. "You failed me! You were the biggest failure of my life! As if dying at the hands of a twelve year old boy wasn't enough, my son, my reincarnation had to become like him! if I wasn't chained I'd try to kill you!"

Piccolo reeled back; all the while a shocked look was plastered on his face. after several second of silence between the two Piccolo decided to speak up.

"So my entire life you've been influencing me?"

King Piccolo shook his head. "Not just me but Kami too."

Piccolo frowned at the mention of his other half. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's been influencing you to do the right things since you were born. Why do you think you saved that mother and daughter during that storm? Why do you think you even have a sense of good at all? Why did you grow so easily attached to that boy? It's all Kami's doing."

Piccolo reeled back, once again lost for words. Kami too had been playing with his sense of good and evil?

"Your life is our checkerboard Piccolo. We use you however we see fit. If I want you do something evil, _**you will do it**_. If Kami wants you to do something righteous _**you will do it**_. Your entire existence is essentially to prove which one of us is right in our ideals; me or Kami."

Piccolo grit his teeth as he marched forward to his father. "You mean to tell me that my life is a game between you and Kami? You mean to tell me that I don't even control my own actions? You mean to tell me that I'm a pawn in your inane games!" Piccolo shouted, punctuating his sentence by punching the rock his father was tied to.

King Piccolo in turn smiled at his enraged son. "Yes everything you believe to know about yourself is a lie, your ideals, your morality, and even your strength. Your power is dependent from both of us, if one goes so does the other. Your nothing more than our servant."

Unable to contain his anger Piccolo released his fist, smashing it directly into his father's face. A sickening crack was heard as King Piccolo's jaw broke.

"Haha…haha…HAHAHA!"

Piccolo's anger was further intensified as he heard his father's laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

His father's laughter halted as he responded. "You're doing exactly as Kami wants you to."

Piccolo growled as he unballed his fist; his father was right.

Frowning, the son of King Piccolo walked away to other side of the room.

"You know you'll never escape it, you'll never escape our influences."

Piccolo grunted as he glared back at his father.

"Even in death we cannot be separated, we share the same soul. The Kai's with all their power cannot intervene in a matter such as this since they themselves are not the creators of souls. There is nowhere in the _Universe_, _heaven _or _hell_, _Earth_, or _space_, where you'll be safe from my influence. You'll never escape my influence."

Piccolo balled his fist once more realizing his father was right. His life was just a chess board for Kami and King Piccolo; he could never escape their influence. He was fated to serve their wills.

"Put a sock in King Piccolo, my will this, my will that…..just shut up!"

Both Namekians turned to the arrival of a new voice; King Kai.

"What are _you _doing here?" King Piccolo spat in disgust.

"Nice to see you to King Piccolo your as cheerful as ever." King Kai replied sarcastically. "I'm here because your son needs me to here. I heard your whole conversation and everything you said is not true."

Piccolo's eyes piqued with interest at the Kai's words. "Go on."

King Kai smiled before continuing. "Yes Kami and King Piccolo have influence over you, but they don't control your life. those decisions your father talked about were influenced by him, but they were still _your _decisions. You make the choices in your life whether right or wrong. King Piccolo and Kami may influence you, whether right or wrong but the power is in your hands. You can choose to carve out your own path, one that is not influenced or control by either half of you."

Gazing down at his palm, Piccolo realized King Kai was right; he would carve out his own path.

"King Kai lies! You'll never escape my influence; I'm a part of your_** soul**_. If I wanted to I could make you do anything I want! You'll always be a slave to my control…always!"

Piccolo sighed, calming himself before deciding to speak up. "I don't care how much influence you have I my life, my will is always going to be greater than your influence. No matter how much power you may have over me I will not concede to your will….EVER!"

King Piccolo's talking ceased instantly, feeling the intensity behind his son's words.

"You may believe so Piccolo but mark my words a time will come when you'll have to give into one of us. No matter what you say you'll need our influence."

Piccolo scoffed as he promptly turned his back to his father. "Whatever you say, _**father**_. Let's go King Kai, another second here and I might actually do what Kami wants me to do."

King Kai chuckled and ushered himself and Piccolo to the gate.

-DBZ-

_Northern Galaxy_

"Lord Frieza we're approaching planet Hesiod."

The small figure sitting in the rotating chair replied with indifference. "How far is it to Namek from here?"

"Not far my Lord, we should be arriving in the next few days."

The glass in Frieza's hand shattered as he heard the number. "A few days? What is a few days to you captain?"

The soldier in question gulped as he responded to his master. "I'm…I'm not su...sure my Lord. I'm not in charge of the ship's flight plan. I only relay the information to you."

The horned being chuckled at the sweat dripping off his subordinates face. "Why are you so tense captain? Your sweating bullets over there."

The captain once again gulped before responding. "It's no…nothing my Lord. But I know of…of your intolerance to unsatisfactory news. I've heard the stories."

Frieza's chuckle broke into a full out roar of laughter. "And what stories might those be captain?"

"I've heard of how you once slaughtered an entire infantry for simply failing to report to you at the correct time they were assigned."

Frieza's expression darkened. "You find something like failing to report on time as _simple_?"

The captain nearly pissed his pants. "N…No...No Lord Frieza"

Frieza growled as he stood up from his chair. "I suggest you make yourself scarce from this instance otherwise I might be provoked to skin your carcass."

The captain didn't need to be told twice and quickly scampered out of Frieza's room.

"The nerve of these soldiers, talking to me like that. If I wasn't in such a good mood today he would've died instantly."

Frieza returned to his chair, spinning it to face the window.

"Soon…very soon the entire Universe shall be mine. Just a few more days."

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 22 I hope it was to your liking. I'm still trying to get back to my normal stride of writing, which I feel I haven't been at since April. I'll try to update again soon before I go off to college. I hope you enjoyed the little twists I threw in the story. I haven't really thought out the Namek saga in its entirety. But I plan to write it down and plan it out soon. **

**I noticed that I have a lot of things to improve on in my writing, especially the dialogue. My dialogue is the weakest part of my story I'm working at improving it but I don't know how long that will take. I hope I'm making some form of progression.I think I'm done with the Saiyan character poll, whoever has the highest number of votes will be the character I choose to include. That's it for this chapter; stay blessed everyone.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ My structure of hell and the otherworld in general will be vastly different than it was in canon. I will reveal more and more about the origins, the inner workings and the order of hell and the otherworld as the story progresses.

_**(#2)**_: The dichotomy between Piccolo, Kami, and his father has always interested me. Canon didn't really go into too much detail about how that worked. I wanted to go more in depth into the relationship. This relationship will play a big role for Piccolo in other arcs also.

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Bulma: 50

Vegeta: 67,000

Banan: 2,000

Chichi: 5,000

Goku: 29,000

Piccolo: 7,500

Yamcha: 5,000

Tien: 6,500

Chiaotzu: 5,000

King Kai: 700,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Dodoria: 150,000

Dende: 100

Namekian Warriors: 10,000- 15,000

Frieza: 530,000

King Piccolo: 260


	25. Arrival on Namek IV

**Written: 8/1/12-8/2/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers for helping me cross the two hundred plus review mark. It's been a long time coming and I'm just glad to see my hard work paying off. I promised to update the story before I went to college and here it is; enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: metalcerberus, tlomac,** **Kid Goku Forever, avengeme, karthik9, Itachi's aprentice, Jokermask18, and Ultimate Black Ace Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace:** I try to improve on the DBZ universe in each chapter, I always felt it could be a lot deeper. Piccolo's duality was never really touched on much in the series so I decided to open up that can of worms. I'm glad you noticed the divergence caused by Dodoria's decision, it'll play a role soon. I'm really trying to move forward with my personal life and pick my head up, things like this story are one of the very few things that make me happy. I appreciate you for all your reviews and just being a reader, you've helped me grow as an author. Thanks for the well wishes and I'll try to keep up with the story while I'm in college.

**Jokermask18: **Thanks, and it's good to know someone else understands.

**Tlomac: **I try to infuse a more realistic feeling to DBZ because after all DBZ is a pretty dark series. I'm only your second favorite :/ lol but anyway that's great to hear.

**Avengeme: **King Kai could definitely handle level 5 and 6, along with the other Kai's. Goku and Chichi are going to kick it into overdrive which you'll see in upcoming chapters. I'll take your advice and try to figure things out that way.

**Itachi's aprentice: **Goku will still use Kaio-ken when he becomes a super Saiyan but not frequently. It's surprising you say that because AU: A boy's training by Darksupersaiyan is one of my favorite DBZ stories I loved it when I was younger.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Thank you. I don't know how much gravity the humans will be able to withstand because I haven't thought of it yet (lol). The anime completely forgot about King Piccolo, I wanted him to have a role in the series. I don't know what Gohan's power level was, it completely slipped my mind. Nail will have more of a fighting role he won't die as quickly as he did in canon.

**Poll Results:**

**The poll is officially over, all the results were fairly close so I just decided to include everyone in the story.**

Turles: 1

Bardock: 2

Fasha: 0

Tora: 0

Zorn: 0

Brolly: 9 29%

Tarble: 11 25%

Saiyan of your own choosing from canon: 10 35%

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**__ Vegeta grins madly as he hovers over the Dragonballs_

**Chapter 23: Arrival on Namek IV**

**Age 762, December 19****th**

Vegeta chuckled to himself as he raced through the skies; so far everything was going perfectly. He had managed to obtain a Dragonball, stash it, and avoid detection from Frieza's soldiers. He knew he still had work to do, with five or Dragonballs already located in Frieza's grasp, but things were looking good.

"Soon…soon the galaxy will bow down to my knees! The Dragonballs shall be mine! Hahahaha!"

Vegeta laughed to himself as he visualized all the possibilities of what he could so with all that power. Everything would be in his grasp, he would be _**unstoppable**_! Kakarot would pay and Frieza would die. The Saiyan race would be reborn under his command; he would be a god!

Loosing himself to his musing Vegeta failed to realize the power level fast approaching him. Before the prince even realized it he was struck by multiple Ki beams, halting his flight and knocking him out of the sky.

Finally coming to a halt the prince growled as he attempted to pick himself up. Wiping the dust from his armor, Vegeta glared into the sky facing his newfound opponent.

"My…my what a surprise. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined I would find the prince of all Saiyans lurking out here."

Vegeta's growling increased as he recognized the voice; Zarbon.

"I would've imagined you would've been more careful, seeing as you're a traitor to the planet trade organization. Frieza's going to be very pleased that I found you, I may even get a hefty reward for it." Zarbon's face twisted into a wicked smile.

The anger Vegeta felt quickly turned into worry as he realized the implications of Zarbon's arrival. The blue being before him posed a massive threat, one that Vegeta was not prepared for. Vegeta knew he'd have to fight Zarbon or Dodoria eventually but he hadn't planned for it to be so soon. This was the elite commander of the_ entire_ PTO. He had a power level of 150,000 and above; what could he possibly do against him?

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta strengthened his resolve. He was the prince of Saiyans; he would not back down to some narcissistic soldier! But as much as he wanted Zarbon's blood he knew he was too weak to even pose a threat. His best option would be to run, but that went against everything he believed in.

"Zarbon how bout I make you a deal?"

The azuline being raised a brow.

Grinning madly Vegeta continued. "If you leave now I promise to spare your life when I become ruler of the galaxy."

Vegeta's speech was abruptly interrupted by Zarbon's laughter.

"You offer to spare me? You truly are lost in your delusions. Nothing you offer me can spare your life. You will die by my hands today. As decreed by Frieza, executed by me!"

The usually the loquacious Saiyan was left silenced by the finality of statement. Sighing Vegeta gripped his palms. He had already perceived Zarbon's response before he had heard it, but he didn't expect to be flat out shut down. Now he had to fight Zarbon, there was no way out of it.

"You'll regret dismissing my offer Zarbon. You won't live to regret your decision; you'll die here today."

Zarbon chuckled as he glanced over the prince's facial expression. He lacked his usual arrogance and confidence. Though his words displayed his usual temerity his body langue did not match his words. Descending from the sky Zarbon landed on the island he blasted Vegeta to.

"You and I both know you don't stand a chance against me. I'm an elite commander, my strength and rank is second only to Frieza. I don't need my scouter to tell that your below me. Just concede now and spare me of having to shed your blood on my garments."

Clenching his fist Vegeta growled at the sheer arrogance of Zarbon's statement. His former commander thought not of him, he wasn't even worth his time. How could he, the prince of all Saiyans be undermined like that? Zarbon would pay dearly for his remarks, even if he had a higher power level; he would die!

"Zarbon you seem to be underestimating me. You forget that I was the warrior who single handedly laid waste to twenty plants throughout my career. I'm even more powerful than I was then I was then. My last recorded power level was 67,000!" Vegeta finished his sentence with a cocky grin on his face.

Zarbon sighed and began picking the dirt in between his fingers. "Am I supposed to be impressed? You surpassed your rank but that's still only the power of a Captain. You have miles to go before you can even _think _about competing with me."

Vegeta growled once more, tightening the grip around his gloves. "I'm tired of your ignescent talking! Prepare to fight and meet your end!"

Zarbon scoffed, giving Vegeta a look of boredom. "Whatever Vegeta let's hurry this up I have things to do. Show me that insignificant strength of yours."

Vegeta grunted as he began powering up. "Let's see how arrogant you are when you face my true strength!"

The ground surrounding Vegeta began trembling in response to Vegeta's rise to decibels. Pillars and rocks crumbled into dust, as the ferocious winds grinded into them. Gargantuan bolts of aurulent lightning descended from the sky, incinerating everything they touched. Vegeta's shouting continued for several seconds much in the same fashion until his power finally climaxed.

"How do you feel about your chances now Zarbon?" Vegeta asked still adoring his cocky grin.

Zarbon replied with a simple shrug. "I told you before I could care less about this fight. Just shut up and attack me already."

Vegeta snarled as he flared his aura. "Your wish is my command."

On the final syllable Vegeta charged, leaping forward from the gravel he was situated on. Cocking his fist back Vegeta prepared to unload it as he arrived. Zarbon meanwhile remained still, all the while maintaining a look of indifference. Vegeta roared with anger as he sprung his fist forward, only to be left in shock as his fist passed through still air.

"You have to do much better than that if you expect to beat me in combat Vegeta." Zarbon's voiced whispered from behind.

Vegeta instantly turned around, only to receive a fist to the face. Reeling back in shock and agony Vegeta dropped his guard. Capitalizing on his opponent's momentary opening, Zarbon proceeded to launch a combo of strikes, punctuated by a strike that sent Vegeta soaring into the sky.

Watching the prince zoom into the atmosphere, Zarbon phased out of sight, reappearing behind the still soaring Saiyan. Smirking as he materialized again, Zarbon proceeded to fire several Ki beams into the prince's back. An assortments of screams and shouts were heard as the blasts tore into Vegeta's back, sending him flying in the opposite direction. After several seconds Vegeta finally landed once more, this time crashing hard into an island.

"If this is what you have to offer me then I'm severely disappointed in you. Get up and fight like the monkey you are!"

Stumbling to his feet Vegeta growled as he met gazes with Zarbon. So far things were not going well. The difference between their power levels was on full display already. Summoning his Ki Vegeta flared his aura once more and raced to the skies to once again engage Zarbon.

Deciding to forgo an outright assault Vegeta fired several Ki beams at point blank range, only to have them slapped away. Chuckling at the dismayed expression on Vegeta's face Zarbon charged forward and struck the prince with gut wrenching knee to stomach.

The air was instantly taken from the prince's lungs, causing him to slump over. Zarbon immediately followed with two rib cracking punches to gut, causing Vegeta to moan out in agony. Backpedalling away Zarbon smirked as he summoned Ki into his palm.

Vegeta could only watch helplessly as Ki began to bubble in the commander's palm. After what seemed like an eternity to Vegeta, Zarbon halted his power up.

Taking a moment to gloat Zarbon paused. "This battle is over already; you can't keep up with me."

Vegeta could only reply in a coarse whisper as his chest hurt too hard to fully formulate full sentences. Vegeta could only watch in horror as Zarbon released the gargantuan amount of Ki he had been storing from his palm. Vegeta's eyes widened further as he realized what attack it was. As a child Vegeta had seen Zarbon use the _**Ereganto**__** Burasutā **_to wipe out an entire planet. Seeing the attack once again brought flashbacks of the fear Vegeta felt when he saw it.

"Goodbye Vegeta!"

Those were the lasts words Vegeta heard before a gigantic beam of jacinthe energy overtook his field of vision.

-DBZ-

Krillin and Dende had been flying for what seemed like an eternity. The distances between places on Namek were incredible. On Earth Krillin would have already arrived at the elder's house, but here on Namek they still had miles to go. Sighing, the former monk turned and looked at his companion. Dende seemed to be handling everything well. After watching the death of his entire village you would expect a child to be breaking down and crying, but Dende was different he was calm and collected.

Turning away from Dende, Krillin placed his eyes back on the skies. He really hoped this elder Namek would be able to help them because from the looks of things they didn't stand a chance at all. The opposition against the Earth was incredible. First they had Vegeta who had all but destroyed the Earth when they'd faced him. But now they had a new opponent Frieza, one who was even more powerful than Vegeta if that was even possible.

The odds stacked against them were ridiculous. Krillin was even starting to doubt whether Goku and Chichi would even make a difference against beings so powerful. Compared to these guys Krillin and Gohan were insignificant ants. He really hoped the elder Namekian had some way to help them.

Turning back to Dende Krillin opened his mouth to speak. "How much longer before we finally…!"

Krillin stopped mid-sentence as a massive beam of light overtook the skies. Krillin and Dende immediately dropped out of the skies, stopping to observe the light illuminating the sky.

"W…what is that?"

Krillin ignored Dende's question as he continued peering into the light enveloping the sky. Krillin was almost sure he knew who had caused the attack. Frowning, Krillin attempted to focus on the location of the blast. His eyes jolted open as he realized who it was.

"It's Vegeta. Vegeta's fighting someone….someone who's power level seems really familiar."

Dende could only nod his head in shock; he'd never seen power like this on display.

"Whoever he's fighting has a massive power level, even bigger than his. We need to get out of here immediately we don't know how far the next attack could reach."

Dende nodded as he attempted to compose himself; the invaders sure were powerful.

-DBZ-

Zarbon smirked as he watched the lingering smoke in the air disperse. His attack had wiped out two entire islands; he was sure that blast had killed Vegeta. That attack had enough power to level to a small planet; there was no way he could have survived. He could only shake his head at the arrogance the prince had displayed. Did he really think he could compete with the commander of the entire planet trade organization? His arrogance had always been a crutch even as a child. Frieza would be proud that he'd disposed of trash like him.

Taking one last final look at the destruction he caused, Zarbon took a moment to admire his work. He'd managed to obliterate his surroundings and wipe off two entire land masses from the face of planet. Though we was sure Vegeta was dead he had to make sure; Frieza didn't take well to failure.

Flying down to scene of the destruction Zarbon glanced over the landscape. Nothing was alive as far as his eyes could see. Taking another few minutes to overlook the landscape Zarbon smiled, satisfied with his handiwork.

"You were fool to think you could compare with me Vegeta; enjoy your permanent stay in hell."

-DBZ-

Goku sighed as he wiped the sweat of his brow; his training sessions with Chichi were becoming more intense. He'd never seen Chichi train or fight so hard before, even when she'd trained with Tien. He assumed it was because of the imminent danger they were facing on Namek, but either way Goku couldn't help but be proud of her.

Standing up the WMAT champion walked over to his wife.

"That was another great training session Chichi." Goku said, with a smiling brimming on his face.

The ox's king's daughter replied with a slight frown. "As good as it was Goku I still can't keep up with you; I probably _never _will be able to."

"Don't say that Chichi with hard work you can…."

Goku was cut off as Chichi waved him into silence.

"You're an alien, your entire race is predisposed for fighting; there's no way I'll ever be able to keep up with you."

Goku frowned as he head Chichi's words. Deep down he knew it was true but he had hoped Chichi would be able to look past that.

"I know Chichi but look at you your one of the most_ powerful_ people on Earth."

"What good is being one of the most powerful people on Earth when I can't even protect it from outside invaders?"

Goku paused as he contemplated her rebuttal. What Chichi had said was true, though she was powerful she and the rest of Earth's hero's had been utterly annihilated by Vegeta and Nappa.

"Those guys had _years_ of training and fighting; you haven't."

Chichi's eyebrow rose. "Really? What do you call what I've been doing my _entire_ life then? I guess I've been play fighting then." Chichi said, each word rising in anger.

A bead of sweat formed and rolled down Goku's cheek as he stared at the increasingly angry woman. His last statement had been completely idiotic. Chichi had been training and fighting for entire life, but none of that had prepared her for the Saiyans.

"I worded that last statement wrong, I meant to say those Saiyans have more experience than you."

Chichi's brow furrowed. "Goku stop making excuses for me, those Saiyans just flat out beat my ass! There's no other way to put it; stop trying to sugarcoat it! I don't have the same strength as you and I never will, I'm bound my human limitations!"

Goku could only smile sadly as he faced the woman he loved. Chichi was absolutely correct, humans would never reach the same level of power as Saiyans. Gohan was a perfect example of that. The boy was just five years old and he was nearly as powerful as his mother. In a few short years Goku was sure he'd even surpass him. realizing he couldn't win the argument Goku conceded.

"Your right Chichi, you'll never be as strong as me…." Goku started. "But that doesn't mean you can't try. I have an advantage over you because of my alien background, but through hard work you can reach some semblance of power comparable to mine."

Chichi frowned. "That's not good enough Goku! How am I supposed to help our son if I'm this weak? How am I supposed to help you defeat Vegeta if I'm strong? No matter how much I work you'll always be more powerful than me; I'll never have a chance."

Goku's face scrunched, he'd never known his wife to be a person to give up so easily. In his most trying times Chichi had been the one to give him encouragement, to keep his spirits up. But now here she was defeating herself before the battle even started.

"You can't be my wife….you can't be Chichi."

"What do you mean Goku of course I'm you're…." Chichi began but was cut off.

"My wife never gives into defeat no matter the insurmountable odds. My wife doesn't sit here and complain about her issues, she finds ways to overcome them. My wife is the strongest person I know, not physically but mentally."

Chichi was moved to tears as she heard her husband's impassioned speech. As she heard each word she began to think over what he said. She had never given up or quit before, but here she was wallowing in self-pity. She always found solutions to her problems, and no matter what she _**never ever **_quit.

Wiping her tears Chichi starred back into her husband's eyes. "Your completely right Goku; everything you said is true. I never quit I never give up, I always find a way to win. It's just hard for me because I feel like I'm holding you back. No matter how much I train with you or how hard I train with you, I feel as though I'll always be holding you back."

Goku frowned. "Why would you feel like that? You've never held me back."

Chichi sighed as she replied. "You and I both know I'm not strong enough to challenge you in fight. To get stronger you have to challenge yourself and I can't do that for you. I'll never be able to challenge you because I'm human."

Goku growled at the mention of humanity. He had never realized how big of issue this was to Chichi. It made him question if any of his friends felt like this too. Chichi had never felt like until the whole Saiyan fiasco happened. The Saiyans had not only inflicted psychical damage to Chichi but had inflicted mental trauma also. He'd make sure Vegeta paid for his actions.

"Chichi it doesn't have to…..." Goku's statement was halted as a new voice joined into the conversation.

"Maybe I can help you two with that."

Goku and Chichi instantly jumped to their feet, startled by the newfound voice.

"Who are you? show yourself!" Goku shouted as he formed a Ki beam in his hands.

"Sheesh you would think after spending so much time would someone they would recognize you voice, but I guess not."

"King….King Kai?" Goku said as he dropped the Ki beam forming in his hands.

"Of course it's me silly, who else could contact you millions of miles away in space?'

Goku grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for not recognizing you, it's been a while after all."

"It's fine Goku, I understand. But how have you been?"

"I've been good King Kai I'm just on my way to Namek as you already know."

"Cough, Cough aren't you forgetting someone Goku?" Chichi said, nudging him in the arm.

Goku chuckled as continued. "Oh yea this is my wife King Kai."

"Your wife? Well it's nice to finally meet you Chichi."

Chichi nodded as she replied. "It's nice to finally meet the infamous Lord of Worlds who trained my husband."

"Oh stop op it your making me blush." King Kai snorted.

"Ok then I'll stop."

"No keep going I was just playing around. I can never get enough compliments."

Goku and Chichi sweat dropped at King Kai's statement.

"Well anyway you said you had something to help us."

"Oh yes I overheard your entire conversation, you both had good points."

A large tick mark appeared on Chichi's face. "So you heard our entire conversation and thought now would be the appropriate time to reveal yourself?"

King Kai shrank as Chichi's head seemingly began to get bigger. "Your wife is really a firecracker, just like you described Goku."

Goku couldn't help but laugh at his sensei's words.

"Well anyway like I was saying I overheard your dilemma and I think I have something that may help."

Goku and Chichi perked up at the mention of assistance form the Kai.

"As you know Tien is a Triclops whose race hails from planet Hesiod. You'll soon be approaching that planet soon. I have some contacts on planet Hesiod that will be able to give you the training so greatly need."

Goku's eyes widened at the Kai's statement. "Really? You'll really be able to get us some training there? That'll be great it'll really help us against Frieza and Vegeta."

"Yes I have plenty of….wait Frieza!"

Goku and Chichi winced at the abrupt rise in decibels from the Kai.

"You mean to tell your going to face Frieza? _**Whatever you do don't engage Frieza, he's the fiercest and strongest opponent you could ever face**_!"

Goku reeled back in shock from the fear and worry expressed in King Kai's voice; he'd never seen him like this.

"But why King Kai, why not?"

"I'm not saying this for your safety I'm saying this for the safety of the galaxy!"

"The…the galaxy?" Chichi questioned.

"Yes the galaxy! If you enrage Frieza the entire galaxy will be at risk! Frieza is not to be toyed with Goku!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Goku's forehead. Who was powerful enough to make even King Kai afraid?

"Is that Frieza guy really that powerful?"

"Yes he is; he's even more powerful than me!"

Goku and Chichi's eye bulged at the Kai's worlds. Someone was even more powerful than the ruler of the north galaxy?

"But how's that even possible King Kai you rule the north galaxy, shouldn't you be the most powerful being?"

King Kai sighed. "Unfortunately I'm not, maybe in my younger days I was but not anymore. I've witnessed Frieza's power firsthand. I've seen the destruction he's caused; it's monstrous! I'm not sure of the full extent of his power but the most I've witnessed was beyond one million!"

"One…one…one million!"

Goku and Chichi couldn't believe the number King Kai had just uttered, it was completely Ludacris for any being to be so powerful.

"My maximum power is around one million but I witnessed from Frieza was far beyond that, his strength was gargantuan. If you mess with Frieza not only will you invoke his wrath but you'll also invoke the wrath of the planet trade organization."

"Planet trade organization?"

King Kai frowned. "The planet trade organization is a group ran by Frieza, it's the same group Raditz and Vegeta worked under. The PTO has approximately seventy nine planets under their control."

"_**79 PLANETS**_!"

"Yes 79 planets. You would invoke the wrath of Frieza's entire army whose number in the millions. Avoid Frieza at all costs no matter what happens!"

Goku could only shake his head as he saw too stunned to properly articulate himself.

"Avoiding King Kai will be impossible." Chichi said.

"What do you mean?"

"According to the information Bulma sent us Frieza's army is already on Namek scouring for the Dragonballs."

King Kai's brow furrowed. "This is unfortunate news then. It doesn't matter though you must avoid Frieza no matter what!"

"Damn it just when I think we were making ground on Vegeta this Frieza guy comes along and usurps him. We aren't even ready to face Vegeta!" Goku shouted clenching his fist angrily.

"Don't worry Goku I have a way to help you just have to promise me one thing?"

Goku instantly perked up. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't fight Frieza if you meet him."

Silence echoed throughout the spaceship as Goku contemplated King Kai's offer. The idea of fighting an opponent who was even more powerful than King Kai made his blood boil. But Goku also realized he had more at stake than just that.

Finally after several seconds Goku spoke up. "I agree King Kai I won't fight Frieza."

"Good. Now as I was saying I have contacts on the planet Hesiod, they should be able to help you guys out."

Chichi raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What can they do for us that we can't already do?"

King Kai chuckled at her doubt. "_**(#1) **_The Triclops are some of the most powerful warriors in this galaxy. In my younger days I received training from them. If anyone can help you on so short a notice it's them."

Goku's eyes lit up at the thought of training with the people who had taught King Kai.

"Wow they must be incredibly powerful if they trained you huh?"

"Trust me Goku, they are and much more."

"Alright it's settled then we'll go for training there." Chichi added.

"Good. Now before I go I have one last surprise."

"What is it King Kai?"

Goku received his answer as a familiar voice spoke up

"How are you doing Goku it's good to finally hear from you again."

"Tien is that you? I haven't heard from you since I checked in at King Yemma's desk."

The Triclops chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "it's been awhile. Me and the others made it up snake way to King Kai's planet; he's going to train us."

"That's great Tien! How's everybody doing?"

"Well why don't you ask them yourself?"

An assortment of voices was heard as Piccolo and the Earthlings latched on to King Kai's back and began speaking.

"Hi Goku and Chichi!" they all said in unison.

Chichi's eyes watered as she heard Chiaotzu's voice, remembering the sacrifice he had made on Earth.

"It's…it's… so great to hear from you all again." Chichi mumbled between sobs.

"It's great to hear from you too Chichi." Chiaotzu replied.

"How are you guys doing up there?"

"We're doing great we're about to get started on our training." Yamcha added in.

"Oh Yamcha it's been far too long."

"I know Chichi it's been a while." Yamcha said brimming with a smile.

"Is Piccolo up there too?" Goku asked.

The Namekian grunted. "I'm here Goku I don't have much to say except get the Dragonballs and wish me back."

Sobbing was heard as Chichi spoke to Piccolo. "I still remember your sacrifice for Gohan Piccolo. If there's anything you ever need you've got it."

Piccolo snorted, attempting to keep an expression of indifference. "Don't get sentimental on me now woman. But speaking of the runt; how's he doing?"

Chichi's expression darkened at the mention of her son's situation on Namek. "He's trapped on Namek with those guys King Kai mentioned."

Piccolo's grip around King Kai's shoulder tightened as he heard the news. His pupil was stuck on a planet with Vegeta and another warrior even more powerful than King Kai.

"Make sure you bring him back for me Goku. I don't know what I'll do if I find out something's happened to the boy."

Goku and Chichi could only smile at the worry shown in Piccolo's voice. He had come a long way from his days of wanting to conquer the world.

"I'll make sure to; nothing's going to happened to him on my watch."

Piccolo grunted. "Make sure it doesn't, if something does I'm going to come after you."

Goku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, knowing fully well that Piccolo intended to do exactly as he said.

"Can I talk to Tien again; I have something to ask him."

"I'm right here Goku ask me your question."

"Well since I'll be heading to your home planet is there anything you want me to do for you while I'm there?"

Tien's eyes bulged. "My…my…my home planet?"

"Hasn't King Kai told you guys anything? Well anyways were heading to your planet for some much needed training. King Kai said were going to see the people who trained him."

"That's amazing! You guys are going to see the people who trained King Kai? I have a lot of questions for the people on Hesiod but that would be an entirely different matter. I'll just have to visit there when I'm wished back to life."

Goku nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Make sure you train hard with King Kai, his training methods may seem crazy but they work."

Everyone, even Piccolo shared a laugh.

"Alright then Goku I have to go contact the Triclops and tell them your arriving. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Alright King Kai I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Goku and Chichi!" The warriors on King Kai's planet shouted.

"Bye everyone hope to talk to you soon." Goku and Chichi shouted in unison.

With those finals words the transmission from King Kai was cut off.

"Chichi do you know where Hesiod is?"

The Ox King's daughter sweat dropped; it was going to be a long day.

-DBZ-

"_Nori calm down this isn't you; Look at what you've become!"_

_A great beast roared as it fired a beam from its mouth obliterating everything in sight._

"_You have to leave him lettuce he's gone blind to his rage nothing can stop him now!"_

_The woman in question turned and shouted back at the man. "I can't leave him; I love him Kale he is my one true love!"_

"_Lettuce look out!"_

_A fervid white light overtook the landscape._

"Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan remained motionless.

"Gohan."

Bulma tugged once more, attempting to wake up the Halfling, but to no avail.

"Gohan!"

The demi-Saiyan instantly awoke, hands placed in a fighting position.

"You did it again; you were having another nightmare, just like you did on the ship."

Gohan frowned; he had been having these nightmares occur frequently. "I don't know what's been happening to me while I sleep but I've having these nightmares….no visions of some kind that seem to involve people that seem very familiar."

Bulma frowned as she observed Gohan's expression, it was clear he was very distraught over this. Sitting down by his side the lavender haired woman attempted to comfort the boy.

"Can you tell me what these nightmares are like?"

Gohan's face scrunched as he recalled them. "_**(#2) **_The one I just had was about some giant beast, whose name I think was Nori. There was some lady named Lettuce who was attempting to calm him down but to no avail. There was also this other person, Kale I think it was who was trying to get the Lettuce lady to leave."

Bulma's eyebrows rose; that was one descriptive dream. "Is there anything more that you can tell me?

'I think…I think they were Saiyans."

"What!?"

Bulma's face voice rose at the mention of Saiyans.

"Yea I think they were Saiyans. They all had tails and the beast looked like an Oozaru."

Bulma's voice calmed as she attempted to piece things together. "Are you sure they were Saiyans? I mean there could be other alien races out there with tales that look like giant gorillas."

Gohan shook his head. "No. I'm sure they were Saiyans; I can feel it in my gut. The planet they were fighting on felt…felt like home."

Bulma's eyes bulged at the mention of the Saiyan home world. "Are…are you sure? Because according to Raditz the Saiyan home world was destroyed several years ago by a comet or something like that."

It was Gohan's turn to frown as he attempted to digest the information. "I don't know…..I don't know about any of this. This is all so strange, I'm having dreams about places and things I've never seen before. I just want them to stop."

Bulma smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around Gohan. Though he was one of the most powerful people she knew, he was only still a child.

"It's okay Gohan we'll figure this out together; everything will be okay.' Bulma whispered in to Gohan's ear.

After several minutes of embracing the pair finally broke apart.

"Thanks Bulma I needed that."

The capsule corps heiress replied with a smile. "Anytime Gohan…anytime."

Gohan reciprocated her smile and stood up.

"Do you want to take a walk is getting kind of stuffy in here."

Bulma nodded and followed the demi-Saiyan to the door.

-DBZ-

Krillin squinted as he landed on a large rock. Standing before Dende and Krillin's eyes was the elder Namekian's home. The house was massive in its own right, far surpassing any other architecture Krillin had seen on Namek.

"So how are we supposed to enter this…?"

Krillin's sentence was halted as he quickly received his answer in the form of a door opening. Krillin and Dende watched in awe as a huge Namekian stepped forth from the door.

"Boy am I glad to see you nail I was worried something might have happened to you."

The Namekian in question replied without showing an ounce of emotion. "It's good to see you too Dende. Guru has been expecting you and your friend for a while now; please follow me."

Krillin and Dende did as they were told and followed Nail back to the door. Once inside the trio stepped on a platform that began to rise like an elevator. Once at the top, Nail brought the pair in front of a large throne room.

"Master here is Dende and his Earth friend as you ordered."

Krillin could only stare in awe as his eyes caught sight of the elder Namekian; he was huge! He was easily the biggest Namekian Krillin had ever seen, surpassing even Nail who stood in front of them.

"Thank you for taking care of young Dende, is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness?"

Krillin shrugged sheepishly. "Thank you but no. I know you're a very busy ruler and I wouldn't want to impose."

Silence echoed throughout the room before the elder Namekian spoke again.

"Because of that cursed Frieza nearly all my people were destroyed by him and his people. From what I can gather what he's after is the Dragonballs."

Krillin nodded. "Yes. Correct me if I'm wrong but Frieza's men will be back to get the Dragonballs."

"So you two are after the Dragonballs?"

"Yes but for different purposes. I wish to use them to resurrect my deceased friends."

"And when those friends are resurrected they will help us rid the planet of Frieza and his men." Dende chirped in.

"How do you know about the Dragonballs?" Guru asked Krillin.

"Because we have them on Earth."

Guru's fingers twitched as he attempted to sit up. "How can that be?"

"Because at one time there was a great crisis here on your planet and one Namek escaped and went to Earth. It took a while but when he finally landed he decided to create the Dragonballs."

"Ah yes the child of Katas I'm surprised to here he made it to Earth safely. He was from the Dragon clan and had the ability to make Dragonballs."

"But sadly he was sent to the afterlife by a Saiyan named Vegeta."

Guru stiffened at the mention of Saiyans. "Saiyans, I for one detest them. I feel that they are things you don't quite understand."

Krillin's brows rose. 'What do you mean?"

"If you would be so kind as to step over here I would show you."

Krillin did as he was told and walked forward, allowing the grand elder to place his hand on his head. Multiple images flashed through Krillin's mind as Guru peered into it. After several moments he stopped.

"A tragic case of genius gone to waste. It was your classic case of good vs. evil with both sides coming to a draw. Such a sad sad story."

Krillin starred awe. "What a story."

"I got a good feeling from you. Your intentions are true and your courage is strong." Guru began. "that is why with great pleasure I give you this."

Guru finished his sentence by grabbing the Dragonball seated above his throne and handing it to Krillin.

"I…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you grand elder!"

"I can't tell you how grateful we are great elder." Dende added with enthusiasm.

"That's one down six more to go." Krillin said as he looked at his reflection in the ball.

"Let's hope we have enough time to collect them all."

A look of confusion crossed Dende's and Krillin's faces.

"What do you mean great elder?"

"I'm afraid I only have a few days left before I die. You must collect all seven Dragonballs before I pass away. However if this can't be accomplished the Dragonballs will vanish."

Krillin frowned. "So I somehow have to get all seven balls before you pass to stop Frieza and Vegeta? I guess I better get to it."

Guru smiled. "With that attitude I'm sure you will. You're a powerful warrior but you have a lot of power hidden within you. Allow me to awaken them for you."

Krillin blinked in confusion as he walked back over to the elder Namekian.

"I don't have any special powers; if I did I'd have a head full of hair." Krillin said as he chuckled.

The grand elder placed his hand on Krillin's forehead and began focusing. A fervid white aura surrounded Krillin's body as the grand elder continued to focus. The former monk's jaw was left hanging as he felt newfound power surge through his veins. It was unbelievable how much power was flowing through him. finally after what felt like an eternity the grand elder stopped, panting for breath.

"There I've awakened your some of your sleeping power. You have a lot of hidden reserves; I couldn't access them all but I did what I could."

"Thank you great elder; my body feels amazing! I know I can take on Vegeta know. Nothing can stop me!"

Krillin began jumping up and down; attempting to test out his newfound abilities. After several seconds of bouncing around he finally calmed down.

"Grand elder can you unlock anybody's power?"

The elder Namekian shook his head. 'Yes I can."

"I was wondering if you would release the special power of a friend of mine."

"Bring him to me and I'll see what I can do."

Krillin smiled and turned to take off but stopped himself. "What should I do with the Dragonball?"

Guru smiled. "I'm sure that with your new found abilities you'll be more than able to protect yourself against anything that may come your way."

Krillin nodded. "Okay. Dende you stay here while I go get Gohan."

The little Namekian nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you guys soon."

Krillin prepared to leave but was halted by an arm on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with you Earthling."

Krillin blinked and nodded his head. "Okay you can come; the more the merrier."

Nail remained still, turning to face Dende. "Will you watch the elder for me while I'm gone?"

Dende's face flushed, he had never been charged with such a large responsibility before. "I'll…I'll do it, I'll watch him for you."

Nail smiled at the youngling before turning back to Krillin. "Alright then let's go."

-DBZ-

"That…that…fool! Did he really think he could kill me so easily? I am the prince of all Saiyans I will not be killed by such an unworthy opponent! I'll kill that blue bastard if it's the last thing I do!"

Vegeta struggled to his feet as he crawled out of a lake. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Zarbon would be so powerful. He had at least expected to damage Zarbon a little, but instead it was him who was sporting all the bruise marks from their encounter. His body hadn't felt this badly since….since he had Goku!

Several of his bones felt cracked or broken. His armor was completely shredded. He sported a large hole in his armor from where the blast had landed. On top of all of this he was bleeding profusely.

Grabbing the gravel, the prince pulled himself up. He would not allow himself to die here, to die alone on some forsaken insignificant planet. No! he would kill Zarbon he would make sure his blood was sprayed across the battlefield when he was done with him. He would feel the wrath of the last true Saiyan.

"After I get those Dragonballs I'll get you Frieza! The entire galaxy will be mine!" with those final words the prince passed out from exhaustion.

-DBZ-

"Lord Frieza I've eliminated Vegeta."

The being on the screen raised a brow at the claim.

"Really Zarbon? Where did you encounter Vegeta? I thought I told those fools on planet 79 to eliminate him." Frieza said slamming his fist on the table.

"No sir he managed to escape from Frieza planet 79, killing several soldiers along the way."

Frieza's face twisted into a frown. "Why was I not informed of this? I'll make sure everyone on that base dies."

Zarbon eye's bulged. "Lord Frieza don't you think that's a bit extreme? We have several thousand soldiers situated on that base not to mention the amount of doctors there too."

Frieza wagged his tail. "what would you have me do then _**Zarbon**_?" His name was uttered with disgust. "I cannot allow those under my command to think failure is acceptable."

"I understand Lord Frieza, but I think you should only punish those responsible for the failure."

Frieza's eyebrow rose. "Since when did you become the one giving orders _**Zarbon**_?"

Zarbon gulped, it was dangerous talking to Frieza when he was in an angry mood.

"Forgive Lord Frieza I did not mean to speak out of place, I simply giving you a suggestion."

The galactic overlord snorted. "Consider it pardoned but do not do it again."

Zarbon immediately nodded.

"So how has the search for the Dragonballs been going Zarbon?"

"It's been going great Lord Frieza; we've managed to collect five of the Dragonballs already."

Frieza's tail wagged. "Five you say? What about the other two?"

Zarbon looked down. 'We're working on those."

"You're working you say? Well you'd better have all of them collected by the time of my arrival otherwise you know what will happen."

Zarbon gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Frieza would not accept failure on this mission. If he failed it would be the end of his life.

"Just give you all added incentive I called in the Ginyu force."

Zarbon nearly choked on his spit. "The Ginyu force? But Lord Frieza there's no reason to call them in; we have everything under control."

Frieza flashed a wicked smirk. "Oh I know I just want to _really_ make sure everything's going good on Namek. If Vegeta could arrive on Namek unnoticed who knows what else is there?"

Zarbon mentally growled, the inclusion of the Ginyu force would bring more trouble than they already had. The Ginyu force would surely cause excessive trouble.

"I understand completely Lord Frieza I shall be awaiting their arrival."

Frieza smiled. "Good. I expect everything to be in order for my arrival. That will be all for this transmission you are free to go _commander_."

The transmission promptly cut off, leaving Zarbon standing alone in the middle of the tech room. It was a good thing he hadn't told Frieza about those people who had rescued the Namekian child. Frieza was have surely been furious if he had found out.

_I need to assemble these Dragonballs quickly before Lord Frieza arrives. If they aren't assembled when he arrives, we're all doomed!_

Zarbon turned and faced the soldier standing by the door.

"Soldier contact Dodoria tell him I need to speak to him immediately."

-DBZ-

Krillin laughed to himself as he soared through the skies, never in his life had he felt so powerful. Flying felt so effortless; he actually felt as if he was a part of the skies. Krillin was easily zooming past the speed of sounding, possibly nearing the speed of light.

Peeking through his peripheral, Krillin noticed Nail was easily keeping up with him, not even managing to break a sweat. Turning his eyes back to the skies Krillin questioned how powerful Nail was. When he'd first arrived at Guru's house he'd immediately sensed his massive powerful, but he had felt the same energy from several other Namekians. But Krillin couldn't shake the feeling that there was something hidden beyond what he was sensing, something that was much larger.

"How much further to until we arrive Earthling?'

"I'd estimate another ten minutes at this speed."

Nail nodded and returned to his silence.

Krillin shrugged and returned to his thoughts. Gohan would be shocked at the power he had. He couldn't wait to rub his growth in Bulma's face. _I can just picture it now, her shocked expression and her jealousy it'll be great. I'll make sure to blast off in her…..."_

Krillin's musings were halted as a Ki beam sliced through the air, nearly hitting him. Leaning back in the nick of time, the former monk managed to avoid being hit.

"Who…who was that?"

Krillin soon received his answer as Dodoria appeared in the sky.

"Well look what I've got here." He said with a smirk. "Not only do I have the twerp that attacked me but I also have a Dragonball."

Krillin gulped as he saw the pink being, flashing back to memories of the power he'd displayed in Dende's village.

"Why don't you just hand that ball over to me and I _might_ let you live."

Krillin's arms snuggled closer to ball in question, giving Dodoria the answer he'd wanted.

"I'll take that as a no then? It's quite unwise of you to reject my offer, especially after you've seen what I can do. It doesn't matter though I 'll just pry the ball from your dead cold fingers." Dodoria said, finishing with wicked smirk.

Strengthening his resolve Krillin stepped forward. "I'm stronger now, you won't be me!"

Dodoria burst out into laughter. "Oh please after I'm done with you I'll kill that Namekian over there."

Krillin had completely forgot he was traveling with Nail; he'd been silent throughout his entire conversation with Dodoria.

"Your one of the soldiers that has been killing my people?" Nail asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes I am. I've slaughtered several of your_ brethren,_ there all pathetic you know. Not a single one put up a good fight. You should have seen the last village I came from; I left piles and piles of your brothers lying dead on the floor."

Nail remained quest throughout Dodoria's speech until he could no longer control himself. Hearing his brothers, his family, talked about in such a manner was sickening. But to top it all off, it was the obese pink monster that stood before him that was doing it; he would pay!

"Earthling I suggest you go ahead and get your friends. I will dispose of the trash before me."

Krillin opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself as he saw the look on Nail's face; he wasn't messing around. Taking one final look at the two of them, Krillin proceeded to fly off. He got several feet away until he was halted by Dodoria's appearance.

"Where do you think you're going? I can't let you leave with that ball in hand."

Dodoria reached out to grab the ball from Krillin's hands but was stopped by Nail. The Namekian grabbed Dodoria's hand and flung it, sending him flying several feet away.

"Leave now! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to contain myself!"

Krillin gulped and shook his head; the finality in the statement was not to be questioned. The former monk instantly flew off, leaving behind a streaking azure aura. Returning his focus back to the task at hand, Nail located Dodoria. Flying down to his pink foe, who was no growling at the events that had taken place, he glared into his eyes.

"Why don't you show me that strength that you used to kill my brothers?" Nail said, anger burgeoning with every syllable.

The pink being simply smirked. "I'd be glad to."

"Down there on that island, that is where you will die." Nail said, pointing to an island below them.

"Such strong words _Namekian_, I'll enjoy shoving them back down your throat."

The pair proceeded to descended to the island below, landing on adjacent sides of the coast.

"Show me that power you've been boasting to me about."

Nail proceeded to remove his turban. "Gladly."

With those that final word the sky proceeded to darken.

-DBZ-

"_**You are now arriving on planet Hesiod."**_

Goku and Chichi both turned at the sound of the computer's voice.

"Do you think we should take anything?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know…. I don't even know what to expect. I just hope King Kai's words about the training here are true."

Chichi nodded. "I hope so too because we need all the training we can get."

"_**The door hatch is now open" **_

Goku and Chichi took one final look at each other before stepping outside.

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 23 I hope it was to your liking. The fight between Zarbon and Vegeta was anticlimactic, with Vegeta being defeated with one blast. In this story Vegeta isn't even half as powerful as Zarbon, that's the reasoning behind that. Drawing the fight out would have been pointless because it would have ended in the same results. But don't worry Zarbon and Vegeta will fight again, just like in canon.**

**Next chapter will be the fight between Dodoria and Nail. I'm trying to make it good because I feel I haven't written a good fight in a while. I surprised myself with how fast I updated this story. I was really just bored with nothing to do, so I just updated again. I hope the power increased Krillin got doesn't seem too large. **

**Gohan's power increase will be huge too, probably even bigger. Next chapter I also get to finally reveal more info about Tien, his race, and his planet; I can't wait!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ I had been struggling with a way for Goku and Chichi to train to be ready for Vegeta and whatever else may come at them with Namek until I came up with this idea. The training with the Triclops will take place in the next chapter.

_**(#2)**_: Gohan's visions will play a MAJOR role in the story they pertain to a lot of ancient history, which I can't reveal yet. The visions and dreams will expand more as the story progresses.

**Technique List:**

_**Ereganto Burasutā: **__"Elegant Blaster" _The attack Zarbon used on Vegeta

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Krillin (Power unlock): 80,000 (Big increase I know)

Bulma: 50

Vegeta: 67,000

Chichi: 5,000

Goku: 29,000

Piccolo: 7,500

Yamcha: 5,000

Tien: 6,500

Chiaotzu: 5,000

King Kai: 700,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Dodoria: 150,000

Dende: 100

Frieza: 530,000

Nail: 230,000


	26. The Golden Temple

**Written: **8/7/12-8/9/12

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers for helping me cross the two hundred plus review mark. It's been a long time coming and I'm just glad to see my hard work paying off. I promised to update the story before I went to college and here it is; enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: metalcerberus, Itachi's apprentice, Kid Goku Forever, z-gang tormentor, karthik9,** **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER**, **Chibi Princess 48**,** Vegetrunks, Balatros, avengeme, Jokermask18, and Ultimate Black Ace Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:  
**

**Z-gang tormentor: **Gohan's power boost will be incredible and Chichi might have her potential unlocked too.

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **I try to expand on every character's role in the story. Krillin, along with the rest of the Earth's heroes did get forgotten, after the Namek saga. Krillin may end up getting into a scuffle very soon.

**Vegetrunks: **Thanks?

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Yep I decided to include them all and your perfectly right in your reasoning. Gohan's ability to see into the past is a tricky one. I won't explain it all but as the story progresses' you'll see what I mean. As for the Triclops and their training; you'll see that all in this chapter.

**Avengeme: **Yamcha won't fall behind like he did in canon; I'll make sure of that. As we all know Goku will have to break his promise to King Kai.

**Itachi's apprentice: **Really? Thanks and you'll get to see Gohan's big power increase this chapter.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Gohan's power increase will be huge, and yea Vegeta's going to need a lot of help before he fights Zarbon again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**_ _Goku and Chichi stand at the foot of a temple starring into the sky. _

**Chapter 24: The Golden Temple **

**Age 762, December 19****th****-20****th**

Dodoria reeled back in shock as he gazed into the now atrous sky. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a Namekian could be so powerful. All the previous Namekians he'd faced before were _weaklings_, _invertebrate_, who had been crushed _easily_. This Namekian standing before him was entirely different case. The sheer power radiating of him was gargantuan.

Even without his scouter Dodoria could actually _feel_ the power swirling before him. Gasping once more as lightning descended from the sky, the pink being wiped his brow. This situation was already getting out of hand, based off of what he was seeing he wouldn't last very long against the Namekian. His best option was to negotiate with Namekian and see if there was anything he wanted. Finally, after several minutes of yelling the Namekian's power up ceased.

"I think you may have mistaken my words Namekian."

Nail raised a brow, perturbed as to what Dodoria was talking about.

"You see I actually came to give you an offer."

Nail's brow rose once more.

"I can offer you something that no one can."

Deciding he'd had enough of the pink being's words, Nail spoke up. "And what would that be?"

A smirk formed on Dodoria face. "I can offer you the chance to live. If you give up now and assist me in the capture of that bald Earthling, I can offer you your life.'

Nail's lips twisted into a frown.

"My Master, Lord Frieza will be arriving soon. He can offer you anything you can possibly think of, he is after all the most powerful being in the galaxy. If you help me, I might even be able to coerce him out of destroying this planet." Dodoria's sentence halted as he heard laughter pick up.

"I see you're even more cowardly than I had perceived you to be. I know you sense my power, it far outweighs yours. You realize you cannot hope to defeat me in combat so you've begun to negotiate with me. No deal you offer me can compensate for the destruction you and your leader have caused to my planet. You will die here by my hands no matter what you say or do."

Dodoria grit his teeth as he stumbled backwards, the Namekian was on to his plan. At this rate he would surely die by the Namekians hand. If he even attempted to engage him we would but sliced down quickly. His only option was to catch him off guard and release his most powerful attack; it was his only option.

"The sweat forming on your brow is more proof that what I am saying is true. Surrender now and I will spare you from a painful death."

Inhaling deeply, Dodoria stepped forward. 'Alright you win, I give up."

Nail's facial expression twisted into one of shock, he hadn't expected this to be so easy. _Is there an ulterior motive behind this that I'm just not seeing? Why would a monster like him, one that slaughtered several of my brothers and sisters give up so easily? Something about this doesn't feel right._

"Alright then now come over….!"

Nail was caught completely off guard as a _**Chou Makouhou**_ exploded from Dodoria's mouth.

"_**Renzoku Kikou Dan!**_"

Rapidly thrusting his hands, Dodoria expelled multiple cerulean beams of Ki at the forming smoke cloud. Explosion after explosion reverberated throughout the sky and battlefield, as the beams detonated. After what seemed like an eternity the bombardment of blasts finally ended, leaving a gigantic cloud of dust of steaming smoke lingering in the air.

"_**You fool did you really think you could compare to me Dodoria, Elite Commander of the entire planet trade organization! You're nothing more than an ant to me; just like the rest of your brethren. HAHAHAHA**_!"

"You're even more cowardly than I had imagined."

"_**N…No…IMPOSSIBLE! You should be dead! No one has ever survived that combo at such close range**_!"

Stepping out of the lingering smoke Nail chuckled as he viewed Dodoria's ghastly expression. The pink being was completely terrified of him; his victory was nearly assured.

"I'm not just any Namekian though; _**I AM THE MOST POWERFUL NAMEKIAN ALIVE**_!"

With those words the battle was on.

-DBZ-

"Thank you for your report soldier. I am thankful you told me this information before things got out of hand but unfortunately you won't be leaving this room."

The soldier's face darkened as he viewed a luteous light form in Zarbon's palm. Before he could even scream, the blast washed over him, completely disintegrating his body. Frowning at the pile of ash before him Zarbon returned to his seat.

The information he'd just received about Vegeta still being alive was startling. But what was even worse was the fact the prince had a Dragonball. To make matters worse he had already told Frieza he'd disposed of Vegeta already. Lying and failure would definitely result in Zarbon's death. He needed to find the prince before the Ginyu force arrived or all hell would break loose.

Frowning the caesious being walked to the door. The only way he was going to live through this whole ordeal was if Vegeta was truly dead. This time Zarbon would make sure the Vegeta was dead because he'd truly do it by his hands.

-DBZ-

"Welcome to planet Hesiod."

As Chichi and Goku stepped outside of the ship into a large jungle, they were greeted by a gigantic man, who was at least eleven feet tall. He was nearly an identical twin of Tien and was dressed in the same clothing, save for a variation in color. They couldn't help but stare in awe at the height of the person who was greeting them.

"My name is Jin and it is my honor to welcome you to my home." The large man bowed and proceeded to shake Goku and Chichi's hands.

"You are the people King Kai spoke about yes?"

The couple responded with a quick nod, receiving a smile in response.

"Judging from the looks on your faces you are surprised by my height."

The couple once again nodded.

Jin couldn't help but smile. "The Triclops race is essentially a race descended from giants. Like you Saiyans _**(#1)**_." Jin said pointing to Goku. "We learned how to control our height and put it into the form you presently see."

Goku and Chichi remained silent as they engulfed the Triclops's words. Glancing over Jin's body they couldn't help but notice how physically fit he was. He has muscles bulging in every possible direction. His cerulean eyes seemed to be able to pierce directly into their souls. He was awe inspiring to say the least.

Glancing skyward the Triclops frowned as he turned his gazes back to his guests. "It's best we get going our master is waiting for you."

"Our Master?" Goku and ChiChi muttered.

"Ah yes _Our_ master, I'll explain everything as we walk." Jin motioned for ChiChi and Goku to follow him.

As they began walking Goku and Chichi couldn't help but observe the landscape. It truly beautiful, full of lush plants, magnificent trees, and exotic wildlife. Goku and Chichi were taken back as they passed a gigantic waterfall, filled with the bluest waters they had ever seen.

"This is the _**Zen jungle**_, the most beautiful jungle on the entire planet."

Goku and Chichi heard Jin's words but continued starring at their surroundings, noticing a magnificent creature they had never seen before.

"What…What is that?" ChiChi asked in a mixture of shock and awe.

The creature was appeared to be a mixture of an Earth lion and a tiger. It was blue and had four legs and six claws. Its two fangs were the size of large, _Zanpakutō_and it stood at a massive seven feet. It licked its lips as its beady eyes glared at the trio.

"Ah you mean the _**Thanazor**_? It is a friendly animal as are all the creatures on this planet. it is only starring at you in such a manner because you are unknown to him." Jin said calmly.

Chichi starred nervously, still unsure of Jin's words but continued walking.

"What makes this jungle special is the fact that it is alive."

Goku and Chichi's brows rose, not sure if they had heard the Triclops correctly.

"The trees themselves are alive, not in human sense of life, but in the spiritual sense. The entire jungle is fed off of our races Ki and Psi energy. Basically the jungle and our race are one."

Goku and Chichi shared a look of amazement and Jin continued.

"There are seven jungles on Hesiod, each one filled with its own wildlife and inhabitants. The seven jungles each contain their own temples and monasteries, each with their own master. Everyone in our race is a monk. We all choose to live in the way of peace and harmony and attain peace through training and meditation."

Goku smiled at the mentions of monks, it brought up memories of Krillin. "You guys would definitely get along with my buddy Krillin he used to be a monk too."

Jin's eye brow rose. 'Is this Krillin the Triclops King Kai told us about?"

Goku's face fell. "No. unfortunately Tien, the Triclops died while protecting our planet against Saiyan invaders."

Jin smiled reassuringly. "I am saddened by the news, but I am also proud to hear one of my brethren died in such an honorable way."

Goku and Chichi remained silent before responding with smiles of their own. Even though Tien was dead, he had fought valiantly and was enjoying the rewards for it.

"So what was this Tien like? King Kai informed us he wasn't like the rest of my race."

Goku and Chichi contemplated his Jin's words, before deciding to speak up.

"Well for one, Tien wasn't nearly as tall as you are; you're humongous compared to him. His power level wasn't as large as yours is either; it's huge!" Goku started.

"From what we can tell he was also born on Earth." Chichi finished.

Jin rubbed his chin as he mused of the couple's words. "From what you've told me it appears your friend Tien wasn't a full blooded Triclops then. Most likely if he was born on Earth w was most likely the child of a human."

Chichi blinked in confusion. "If he wasn't a full blooded Triclops then how was he able to use your races abilities? When the Saiyan's arrived they said he displayed some of the abilities your race has."

"King Yemma even told me that his soul was made up of 50% Psi." Goku chirped in.

Jin once again rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I do not know what to say then. The only person that will be able to give you answers you seek is Master Dim. You should ask him when I bring you to him."

Goku and Chichi hushed at his words. They would ask Master Dim their questions when they finally arrived at wherever they were going.

"Ah yes we're finally here."

Jin stopped in front of a flight of gigantic steps that seemed to ascend into the skies.

"C'mon then we'll have to walk quickly if we hope to make it before dusk."

Goku and Chichi shared a distraught look as they stepped forward; this was going to be a long walk

-DBZ-

Zarbon frowned as he starred into the Medical Machine. Vegeta had been severely injured during his battle with Zarbon, according to the doctor he was mere seconds away from dying when he found him. It was a bittersweet moment for Zarbon; he didn't know whether to be happy or angry. On one hand if he had left Vegeta he would have surely died, but on the other hand he needed to find where Vegeta had hidden the Dragonballs.

"His pulse is slowing down, I'm not sure if he's getting better."

Turning to the purple being before him Zarbon scowled. "If Vegeta doesn't improve there will be hell to pay; do you understand me?"

The doctor couldn't help but gulp as he felt the conviction behind Zarbon's words. "I…I'll do my best to make sure Vegeta survives commander Zarbon." The doctor muttered, barely able to make a cohesive statement.

Zarbon continued starring into the medical machine, completely oblivious to the doctor's words. _If this fool doesn't wake up Lord Frieza will have my head served on a platter. I need to do everything possible to ensure his survival because if he dies so do I. After Vegeta wakes up I'll have to eliminate the doctor I can't have anyone know Vegeta is still alive._

Returning his gaze back onto the doctor, Zarbon spoke once again.

"We have a clear understanding don't we doctor?" The doctor nervously shook his head.

"Y….Ye…Yes sir, I'll do everything in my power to help Vegeta."

"Good."

With those words Zarbon took his leave once again allowing the doctor to breathe.

-DBZ-

Piccolo frowned as he glared into the back of King Kai's head. Since they'd returned from the underworld the Kai had yet to train them. He no longer doubted the Kai's power, he'd displayed it several times but he was beginning to doubt the Kai had any actual training techniques. Even though they had yet to voice their complaints Piccolo knew the Earthlings agreed with him.

"King Kai are you ever going to train us? Since we've returned from hell you've had us lollygagging around here. Making us do things such as watch TV and scrub your car; what does any of this have to do with training!"

Tien and the rest of the Earthlings winced at the high pitched shout emanating from Piccolo's lungs.

King Kai simply chuckled as he continued watching the TV.

"These humans are so stupid Gregory how can they commit such wicked acts while a camera's on? they have no sense." King Kai snickered as he watched a criminal shoot himself in the foot.

Receiving no response from King Kai Chiaotzu decided to speak up. "King Kai I believe Piccolo's talking to you."

The Kai continued to watch the show, appearing to be completely oblivious of the mimes words.

Mounting in frustration Piccolo fired a Ki beam at the TV, causing it to explode in a light of sparks.

"HEY! What'd you do that for I was watching that!?"

The Kai turned away from the now destroyed TV, giving the band of warriors his attention.

"King Kai we've been here for a while and you haven't taught us anything beneficial. We need to get stronger so when were wished back we can help our friends." Yamcha said.

King Kai rubbed his chin at he starred at the Lone Wolf. "I was trying to get you guys to relax."

A collective "Huh" was heard as everyone blinked in confusion.

"I've been trying to get you all to relax. Everything I've been doing is to get you guys to calm down and take a breather. Since you all died you really haven't had a moment of rest, even when you were alive you didn't have one. You all trained for the Saiyans, died, and arrived for here for more training. My training is going to require you guys to be power; you won't be receiving the same training as Goku."

The group once again blinked in confusion, until Tien decided to speak up.

"What do you mean King Kai?"

"I mean you guys are far more powerful than Goku was when he died and on top of that you all have different physiologies. Training you all in the same manner would be stupid on my part." Standing up from the couch the Kai walked towards Tien.

"As you know Tien you're a Triclops, your energy is far different from anyone else's here. You use Psi, something the rest of your friends can't use."

"Psi? King Kai what is that?" Yamcha asked, voicing the question blaring in everyone else's mind.

Sighing, King Kai took a moment to breathe. "_**(#2) **_Psi is the energy of the Universe; it's what everything was created from. I believe you Earthlings understand it to be magic. Very few races in the _**entire**_ Universe have the capability to use it, and even fewer have control over it. Kai's and Triclops's for instance are one of the few races that have the capability to use it. The Namekian Dragon clan can also use it that is how they create Dragonballs."

Piccolo's brow rose at the mention of the Namekians.

"A normal soul is up of 50% spiritual energy (Ki) and 50% physical energy (Chi). But a Triclops's soul is made up of 50% spiritual energy and 50% Psi energy. Very few races have Psi in their soul, and there's no way to create or make it; you must be born with it. Triclops's just like the Kai's have 50% Psi in their souls. When a Kai or a Triclops dies, their souls Psi energy must be returned to the universe, in order to uphold its structure."

A shocked expression echoed across everyone's face, save Tien as they continued listening to King Kai's explanation.

"Tien's training will require extra training, considering the fact he must learn how to use the most dangerous form of energy in the Universe. As for the rest for you though, you'll be subjected to training which is specific to your abilities and physiologies."

Piccolo smirked at the mention of training. "Know your finally talking."

Rubbing his eye classes King Kai continued. "I had hoped to give you all ample time to rest but it appears you're eager to begin your actual training."

The contingent of warriors nodded their head.

"Alright then we'll begin your training as soon as you fix my TV."

The group sweat dropped as they realized none of them knew how to fix a TV.

"This is going to be another long day."

-DBZ-

Gohan smiled as he race through the skies. So far it appeared his luck was changing for the better. Not only had Bulma managed to locate a Dragonball, but Gohan had managed to get it without any trouble or outside interference. Everything was working out perfectly so far. If Krillin had managed to get the elder Namek to help them somehow their chances of succeeding would increase exponentially!

On top of that his dad and mom would be arriving on Namek soon. He was sure with the training they were undergoing they would be more than a match for Frieza's goons. It wouldn't be long before all his friends were resurrected. He couldn't wait to show his master how much stronger he'd gotten in the past few months.

_Just hold on Piccolo, it won't be long until we have the Dragonballs in our grasp. I hope you and the others are doing good wherever you guys are. I'll see you soon!_

-DBZ-

Shockwaves echoed through the landscape as two figures vanished and materialized in the sky at supersonic rates. Landmasses were shifted as blows collided, splitting entire islands in half. Waves roared to live as sonic booms split the seas. The ground itself trembled as the pair of warriors collided in the air once more, dislodging mountains from the landscape.

Phasing back into to sight Nail smirked as he observed his opponent. Dodoria was a sight for sore eyes. His entire body was littered with scratches, scrapes and gaping wounds. Nail didn't have a speck of dust on him. From the very beginning of the fight both fighters had known who the superior fighter was.

"I suggest you give up invader. Judging from your appearance you won't last much longer against me. Your power is dropping by the second, and your far too injured to even have a chance of defeating me."

Dodoria growled as clenched his fist; the Namekian was completely right. His opponent had held the advantage from the moment he'd arrived. There was nothing he could do now to escape this battle. His negotiations had failed, his threats had failed, and most likely his pleads would fail. The only option available was to continue fighting the Namekian and hope backup arrived.

"You arrogant piece of shit! You won't belittle me! I am the elite commander of the planet trade organization! You will pay!"

Nail grinned as watched the pink being rocket towards him, arm swung back in preparation. Dodoria was left hanging as his attack passed harmlessly through a _**Zanzōken**_, which further served to aggravate him. Quickly glancing around for his opponent Dodoria noticed something speeding towards him out of the peripheral of his eye. Quickly turning around Dodoria managed to catch the fist, only to be left gasping for air as a knee dug into his chest plate.

Nail quickly capitalized as Dodoria released him from his grasp, launching a swift combo of successive blows, each mightier than the last. Dodoria was tossed in several directions as Nail's attacks slammed into his body, eliciting a scream from the commander's mouth.

The combo halted as quickly as it begin as Nail blasted his opponent, sending him rocketing towards an island where he eventually crash landed. Arriving with a crater Dodoria stumbled to his knees in time to see Nail's foot smash into his face. Wallowing backwards, Dodoria was brought closer to his opponent as Nail grabbed him by the neck. Leaning forward Nail whispered into the pink being's ear.

"To think my brethren were killed by someone as weak as you? Pitiful! _**How does it feel to suffer the same pain you inflicted upon my brothers**_!" Nail began firing punches into Dodoria's gut. "_**How does it feel to be completely helpless, to have no control over the situation! How does it feel to be a Namekian**_?!" Nail punctuated his sentence with a bone snapping punch to the gut, bringing Dodoria to his knees.

The elite commander slumped to the ground, blood splattering from his mouth as he withered on the floor. He attempted to stand up but was brought to his knees from the excruciating pain he felt. Spitting out a pint of blood, Dodoria turned upward and starred into the eyes of his opponent.

"P…Pl…please have mercy on me! I didn't want to kill your brothers, I was simply ordered to! Frieza would kill me without batting an eye if I didn't cooperate to his orders he would kill me!"

Nail growled at his explanation. Dodoria could have chosen not to follow orders but instead he nearly slaughtered his entire race. His _weak _excuse for his actions would not be tolerated.

"Your words fail to move me _invader_. You had a choice just like brethren had a choice, but you choose not to make the right one. Don't you dare say you killed my brothers because you were ordered to; you enjoyed thoroughly slaughtering my people!"

"N…No...It wasn't like…"

"No!" Nail shouted, instantly silencing Dodoria. "Save it for someone who cares. Everything you have spoken here is a lie! You've wasted my time with this battle, I thought you could provide some semblance of a fight but you couldn't; you failed! Prepare to meet your maker!"

Ki crackled in Nail's palm as a luteous light began to form in front of Dodoria's eyes.

"No..Please I beg of you spare me! Your brethren were peaceful they wouldn't have wanted this! Your going against their wishes; please spare me!"

The Ki bubbling in Nail's palm surged as his anger grew.

"_**Their final wishes**_? _**You expect me to listen to you, the person who killed my brethren**_? _**You continue to spit on the legacy of my people**_! _**I can longer tolerate you**_!"

Before Dodoria could voice his rebuttal a ki sliced through his chest. Blood splattered across the ground as a hole was formed in his chest, causing his mouth to surge forth will blood.

"You won't be missed; my brothers have been avenged." Nail turned to take his leave but was stopped by coarse laughter.

"You foolish Namekian."

Nail's expression twisted into shock. "Your still alive?"

Dodoria gave a blood laden gasp before responding. "Not for long just like you will be. Frieza is coming soon, he will bring power and might you've never seen the likes off. My power doesn't hold a candle to his. Once he arrives he will be infuriated by the murders of hundreds of his soldiers and his top commander. His wrath will not be abated. He is a force of nature!"

Taking one last laugh Dodoria smiled. "Live it up because we'll meet soon again; in hell!"

With those final words, the elite commander of the planet trade organization exited this world.

-DBZ-

Goku and Chichi starred in awe as they finally arrived at the top of the stairs. As they looked around they observed twenty gigantic statues along a walkway, directing them towards the temple. As they continued walking Chichi and Goku glanced over the figures in the statues. They were all made out of pure gold. The people in the statues looked exactly Tien but with varying hairstyles and clothing.

Chichi took special notice to a certain statue that appeared to have a lady in it. She was making some sort of hand sign and was postured in a half lotus stance. Chichi was especially amazed by the fact that she appeared to be the only woman out of all the statues.

The temple began to become more visible as the trio continued walking. As they stood they stood a hundred feet away, the temple became clearly visible. Goku and Chichi's jaws hung open as they observed the sheer size of the temple; it was humongous. It was easily bigger than any building, temple, or object they had seen on Earth. Heck it was bigger than King Yemma's Check in desk!

"This is the Shin temple, the largest and in my opinion the most beautiful temple on the entire planet. It is named after Master Shin, who was one of three Triclops to master Psi _**(#3)**_."

Chichi and Goku remained silent as they continued their march to the temple. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the foot of the temple steps. The temple was grandiose! The entire temple appeared to be made of pure gold!

Glancing up and down at the steps the couple couldn't help but notice the sheer size and magnitude of the steps. Goku was never good with math but calculated the steps were easily bigger than the one's at Kami's lookout.

As the couple climbed on to the steps they observed the fine linens carpeting the steps. The temple was beautifully adorned in the finest designs, linens, and jewels they had ever seen. Finally arriving at the top of the steps the trio was met with the biggest statue they had seen while on the planet.

"This is master Shin. He was the great elder who built this temple and taught our race most of what we know today."

Jin proceeded to bow before the statue before motioning for Goku and Chichi to follow him. as the trio continued walking they were lead into a splendidly lighted hallway. It was lighted by a source of energy which was unknown to the couple. The walls were covered in gorgeous spiral designs with multiple pictures hanging on the wall.

"These are the pictures of the past twelve masters of this temple." Jin said, answering couple's questions before they could even voice them.

Coming to a halt the trio stopped in front of a massive door. It had two large golden spiral swirls and the Kanji for food written on it. As Jin placed his hand on the door, pure white energy began to cackle. After a second or two the door finally opened, revealing a massive dinning room.

"Master Dim shall be arriving shortly to speak to you. Feel free to enjoy the food we've prepared for you which is spread across the table." With that the Triclops bowed and took his leave.

Goku and Chichi walked over to the table and were seated. The couple couldn't help but stare in awe at the size of the table and the amount of food on it. The table was at least ten feet long and five feet wide. It was clothed with most beautiful linens Chichi had ever seen, consisting of two primary colors, red and gold.

At the very end of the table was a large seat covered in an especially colorful cloth. Goku couldn't help but notice the embodied patterns, sprinkled across it. Gazing upward the couple saw the biggest trio of chandeliers they had ever seen. They were made from a conglomeration of colorful crystals, each one more colorful than the last.

"Wow Chichi this place is absolutely beautiful!"

Chichi could only help but nod her head as she was at a loss for words. Never in her life had the Ox King's daughter ever seen a place so beautiful. The landscape itself was a marvel. The sheer amount of beauty in one place was amazing. The land was so serene and calm, beautiful and opulent. Chichi wondered if heaven could even compare to a place as wondrous as this. Everything she'd seen so far on this planet had dwarfed her wildest dreams.

"Ah I see our guests have arrived."

Chichi stirred from her thoughts as a gigantic grey bearded Triclops walked into the room. He was far larger than Jin, standing at a full height of ten feet. Smiling at the couple the Triclops took his seat at the opposite end of the table, sitting down at the reserved seat.

"How are my guests doing?"

Goku was too occupied with the piece of meat in his mouth to respond, so Chichi did.

"Were fine master..."

"Dim…my name is Dim."

"Ah yes master Dim it is an honor to meet you. You are the one who trained King Kai?"

The old Triclops chuckled. "Do I look that _old_ to you? No the one who helped train King Kai has long since died. King Kai visited this planet ages ago. The life span of The Triclops race is long but not that long."

Chichi blinked in confusion. If this Triclops wasn't the one who trained King Kai, then what was the point of this trip?

"Forgive my rudeness Master Dim but since you didn't train King Kai I highly doubt you'll be able to help us."

Master Dim smiled as he replied. "Young one do not worry about such things now. Eat up first, things such as that will be explained after this meal. Right now the only thing I want you to do is enjoy the meal we have prepared for you…your husband seems to be enjoying it."

"Yea Chichi the foods great, dig in." Goku added, stuffing his face with another plate of rice.

Chichi blinked questioningly before starring at her plate. The food looked and smelled delicious, and she hadn't eaten good food since she'd left home. It would be rude to reject such hospitality.

Sighing the Ox King's daughter picked up her fork and began to dig in.

-DBZ-

Krillin frowned as he landed on the ground, noticing Bulma standing outside.

"Hey what are you doing outside? It's too dangerous for you to be out here especially right now! Where's Gohan?"

Bulma growled angrily as she glared down at her bald headed companion. "Sheesh you would think a former _monk_ would know common courtesy. What are you so worried about nothing's happened to me yet."

Krillin sighed, attempting to calm himself and diffuse the situation. "you don't understand Bulma I need to get Gohan and leave know I don't know how much more time the elder Namek has!"

Bulma screeched. "What!?" what happened where's Dende? Why do you need Gohan?"

Krillin inhaled as he took the next five minutes to thoroughly explain the situation to Bulma. Finishing his story, Krillin waited for her response.

"So you mean to tell me you need Gohan so you can get the elder Namek to unlock his power?"

Krillin fervently nodded.

"So that Nail guy you left behind; do you really think he can handle Dodoria?"

Krillin ruminated over Bulma's words. He had left Nail all alone to fight Dodoria. But Nail had also to Krillin to go and leave as fast as he possible could. Krillin didn't know what to make of the situation but he sure hoped Nail would survive it.

"I don't know Bulma he…. Nail!"

Krillin terminated his words as he spotted the Namekian soaring through the skies, heading towards them. The Namekian landed with a smile, walking over to greet Krillin.

'You…you beat Dodoria?"

Nail remained silent but his body language was all Krillin needed to tell he had won the battle.

"But that guy was incredibly powerful! He would have beaten me up even with the power increase I received from the elder Namek!"

Nail smirked as he spoke. "That pink monster was nothing I'm sure you would've put up a good fight against him. But enough of this now; where is this Gohan that you mentioned?"

It was Bulma's turn to speak up. "He went to go capture a Dragonball he should be on his way back shortly."

Nail gazed at Bulma for a few seconds before sitting down. "I guess we'll just have to wait till he arrives."

With that the Namekian closed his eyes and began meditating.

-DBZ-

"Thanks for the wonderful meal Master Dim." Goku said as he patted his stomach, now full of luscious foods.

"That was best meal I've ever had, my own cooking can't hold a candle to yours." Chichi added, leaning back in her seat, satisfied with the contents in her stomach.

The gray bearded Triclops simply smiled. "Now that the meal is taken care of why don't we get to the issues at hand." The Triclops stood up and motioned his guests to follow him.

Walking out of the dining room, Chichi and Goku were guided to a room across the hall. The couple was too a humongous black door lined with gold. As the couple stood outside they couldn't help but shudder at the eerie feeling crawling down their necks. Just like Jin had done before master Dim formed some kind of energy in his palm and placed it on the door. As soon as he did the large door swung open.

Goku and ChiChi stepped into a nearly pitch black room. Glancing left and right the couple noticed they were surrounded by darkness. A cough was heard as master Dim attempted to regain their attention. He motioned for them to follow him leading them further into the atrous room. As they dived deeper into the abyss they noticed a bright light drawing closer.

As the couple arrived at the center of the room they stood beheld a wondrous sight. At the center f the room was an ascending flight of stairs which were surrounded by golden pillars. the pillars of gold shone brightly through the thick darkness. As the couple walked up the steps an hourglass became visible.

The hourglass floated in the middle of the air and was surrounded by three golden circular orbs. As Chichi and Goku approached the hourglass the room itself began to change. The darkness turned into space, showing a wide of array of planets, suns, and moons.

Goku couldn't help but awe as a particularly bright nebula burst to life, momentarily illuminating the room in light. The suns and moons died and exploded but were once again formed. The room continued shifting and changing as Goku and Chichi finally approached the hourglass. Finally standing before it, master Dim commanded the couple to sit down. Seemingly out of nowhere three black seats formed, giving the rooms occupants a place to sit.

Goku and Chichi continued glancing around the room in awe of the wondrous sights which were forming and dying every second. After several minutes of doing so master Dim decided to speak up.

"Before we get down to business I will answer any questions you two may have."

Goku was the first to reply as his hand instantly shot up.

"Where are we?"

The Triclops smiled as he stroked his beard. "We are in the room of space. This room grants its occupants access to space itself…._all of space_."

Chichi's dropped while Goku blinked perplexed. "Master Dim you'll have to excuse my husband he wasn't very educated so he has no idea what that means."

Master Dim and Goku both chuckled sheepishly at the woman's words. "Well you see Goku this room provides you with access to any planet in the universe. Theoretically it would allow you to travel to any planet and train without truly having to go anywhere. You could train on the harshest cruelest planets and not have to go anywhere _**(#4)**_."

Silence echoed throughput the room as Goku digested master Dim's words.

"So basically I train on whatever terrain on whatever planet I want?"

Master Dim nodded.

"Cool! This is amazing imagine the types of planets out there have to trillions! We can train on the most desolate planets under the harshest conditions; it'll be great!"

Chichi lacked her husband's enthusiasm as she realized the fragility of her own body. Unlike her husband her body wasn't resistant to pain and was nearly as invulnerable. Sighing, the Ox King's daughter looked down.

Master Dim noticed the drop in room temperature from Chichi and spoke up. "What's wrong Chichi? I have grieved you in any way?"

Chichi shook her head, responding with a no. "No master Dim you've done nothing wrong it's just the training my husband wants to undergo; my body isn't fit for it. He's a Saiyan, he was born to fight; I am a mere human. I can train with vigor and enthusiasm but my husband will still surpass me by miles."

The elder Triclops cocked his mouth to one side. "You are defeating yourself before the battle has even begun. With that type of attitude you most certainly will not keep up with your husband. Your attitude and approach to this training is what will make the biggest difference. If you believe in yourself and believe in your own abilities you will succeed. I know you were once capable of keeping up to your husband; nothing has changed."

A bewildered expression crossed Chichi's face as she attempted to figure out how master Dim knew all this.

"Excuse me master Dim but how do you know all of this?"

"I felt it." The master simply replied.

"Felt it?" Chichi and Goku asked in unison.

It is one of my races multiple abilities, we have the ability to see through a person's body and peer inside their physical and spiritual body. I saw this inside of you."

Goku and Chichi were floored at Master Dim's explanation.

"What are abilities of a Triclops? I've been hearing so much about them."

Master Dim inhaled before speaking. 'Triclops's are able to 1. Use Psi. 2. Peer inside the spiritual and physical bodies of a person 3. Use their third eye which has an abundance of powers in its own, and 4. Transform into giants that were once known as Cyclops's _**(#5)**_."

"Wow that's incredible! Tien sure is going to be super powerful when he learns how to do all of this stuff! I can't wait to fight him when he does!"

Chichi sweat dropped at her husband's reaction while Master Dim simple chuckled.

"Now as I was saying about Chichi. You are correct in stating that you will never be physically be able to keep up to your husband based solely off of Saiyan physiology. But if you believe in yourself and work hard in other areas you can keep up with your husband and possibly even surpass him." Master Dim said finishing with a smile.

"Surpass Goku?" Chichi muttered to herself.

"Yes you might someday surpass your husband. Goku will always have the advantage because of his heritage but that doesn't mean you won't be able to keep up with him."

Chichi nodded. 'So what will I have to do then?"

"Hold on I will tell you everything in due time but first I must explain my races history, it is vital to your training."

Goku and Chichi leaned forward in their chairs, anticipating Master Dim's words.

"We do not know who or where the Triclops race is descended from but we do know we were originally known as Cyclops. There is a story shared among our race that we gained our abilities and this planet by helping a mighty being defeat a wicked enemy. We of course do not know if that is based in truth but we take it for what it is worth. The namesake of this temple, master Shin was one of the greatest Triclops's to ever live. He along with Sky and Tachi were the only Triclops's to fully master every aspect of Psi."

"Sky? I remember seeing that name somewhere." Chichi said.

"Ah yes you most likely saw the statue built in her honor outside the temple. She was the single greatest female monk in our entire races history." Master Dim said proudly. "She was also my ancestor."

Goku and Chichi shared a look of amazement. "Your ancestor?"

"Yes she was my ancestor; she was also the one who helped train King Kai when he visited my planet years ago. But enough of that back to our races history. As I was saying this temple is dedicated to master Shin who was the first recorded Triclops to ever fully master Psi. It is unknown to us during what age Shin lived in but we know this fact to be true. Master Shin predates all written texts except for the one he write himself. The book he wrote is the single most sacred text in our races history."

Goku and Chichi leaned forward in their seats, completely enthralled by his words.

"We call the book the _Nisshi-Seijin_. It chronicles Master Shin's entire life from his birth to his death. Their pieces which have been lost throughout time but we have a rough sketch of who he was and what his life was like. All our races beliefs and ideologies are descended from that one book. In essence it is our races _everything_. That book is the reason our race lives in its monk like ways."

"Monk like? Excuse my rudeness but monks don't eat meat." Goku said, refer back to the meal they had just had.

Master Dim nodded. "Our race does not eat meat nor do we believe in the unnecessary killing of animals. We only prepared that meat because King Kai told us of your Saiyan appetite, and we know of the Saiyan's love for meat. In fact you look like one of the Saiyans who visited these planet years ago."

Goku nearly choked on his spit. "Do you know who he was or what his name was?"

"Sadly I do not. The Saiyans visited our planet long ago when I was still young. In my current old age I cannot remember much. Maybe if you look in the Saiyan archives you will find what you are looking for."

Goku sighed frustratedly and leaned back in his seat. "Unfortunately I cannot do that. The Saiyan home world was destroyed several years ago, and I am one of the last survivors."

Master Dim smiled regrettably. "I am sorry to hear that Goku. The Saiyans who visited our planet were good people, it unfortunate that happened to their race."

Noticing the sadness beginning to echo throughout the room Goku quickly changed the subject. "So continue on with your history lesson were listening."

"Like I was saying the _Nisshi-Seijin_ is our races most sacred text. We live by all the lessons, virtues, and ideologies listed in it. They seem to be working based off the fact our people are so prosperous."

"Yes that's _very _true." Chichi had only been on the planet for a short amount of time but in that time she had seen amazing wealth and beauty.

"The seven temples on this planet are built in honor to our greatest ancestors. The largest of the seven being shin, the one we are currently in. On the southern side of the planet there is the Sky temple located in a very mountainous region of the planet. on the northern side of the planet there is Tachi temple, located in a desert like regain. The four other temples are lesser ones, mainly inhabited by our younglings."

"Speaking of inhabitants." Goku said interrupting Master Dim. "Where are the rest of your race we've only seen one of you guys excluding yourself?"

Master Dim chuckled. 'It appears you aren't as dim as King Kai made you out to be. The rest my race are currently in other parts of this temple doing various activities."

Goku nodded, satisfied with the Triclops's answer.

"Continuing on with what I was saying previously our younglings inhabit the lesser temples. They are trained and taught by elders in the ways of our race. When they finally reach a suitable age they are brought to the one of the three major temples where they will spend the rest of their adulthood learning our ways, and growing old."

"Seems kind of boring." Goku said bluntly

Chichi glared at her husband for his rude remark but Master Dim simply chuckled.

"From the outside perspective it can seem that way. Training and learning your life can seem boring but not when the result being peace and happiness to yourself and others. Our race has being conducting life in this manner since the _Nisshi-Seijin _was found. We do not force this lifestyle on anyone in out race they have all accepted it."

Goku's scratched is head. "So you mean to tell me you've never had anyone leave this planet to escape this lifestyle?"

Chichi scolded her husband for his blatant rudeness while Master Dim simply smiled.

"Everyone on our planet is free to choose whatever lifestyle they please. If anyone doesn't accept the _Nisshi-Seijin _style of living they are still accepted and loved throughout our communities. We've had people leave but not for the reasons you've listed. Many Triclops often leave the planet to explore the galaxy and see how other races live."

"Hey maybe that's how Tien's parents ended up on Earth." Chichi said to Goku

"That could be true." Goku replied.

"Tien? Is he the Triclops King Kai mentioned?"

Chichi and Goku nodded.

Rubbing his beard Master Dim contemplated what to say. "So this friend of yours is an Earth born Triclops?"

Chichi shook her head. "Yes. Are far as we know he is. We have no clues as to what his parentage is. The only thing I know is that he's not a full blooded Triclops."

Goku blinked at his wife, perplexed as to what she was talking about. "What do you mean Chichi?"

"I'm talking about what Nappa said back on Earth."

_Of course he is….he's a Triclops. I don't think he's a full blooded one…but nonetheless he's shares their affinity for power…but he doesn't have their gigantic stature._

Chichi sighed as she spoke. 'Back on Earth Nappa had said Tien wasn't a full blooded Triclops because he lacked their gigantic stature."

"How tall is this friend of yours?" Master Dim asked.

"I'd say he's about 6'1."

Master Dim frowned. "This fiend of yours isn't an adolescent right?"

Goku and Chichi both shook their heads.

Master Dim sighed. "He must be a half blood or something even lower than that. Full blooded Triclops reach that height around their childhood years. By the time their full adults they stand at a height of anywhere from eight to twenty feet tall."

Chichi and Goku's eyes bulged at his words.

"Twe…twenty feet! That's ridiculous!"

Master Dim chuckled at their ghastly expressions. "I myself am one of the shorter Triclops's on Hesiod. Jin, who brought you to the temple, is still only a teenager."

Chichi and Goku's eyes nearly leapt out of their sockets, to think a race could be so large was mindboggling.

"And then of course there's our full form, the form we use to transform into giants."

"That's sounds a lot like a Saiyan's Oozaru transformation." Goku said.

"I'd say it is."

"How tall is your maximum height when you're in that form?"

"I don't know, we don't have rulers large enough to measure us at our full height." Master Dim said chuckling.

Goku and Master Dim shared a laugh as Chichi contemplated what Master Dim had spoken of earlier.

"Master Dim as good as this history lesson has been" Chichi said, interrupting their laugh. "We need to get back to the issues at hand."

Master Dim's smile vanished instantly as his expression twisted into a serious one.

"King Kia told me of your reasons for traveling here; you are trying to help your sons and friends right?"

Goku and Chichi nodded.

"The enemy you will face has been tormenting this galaxy for _hundreds _of years."

Chichi and Goku blinked in confusion.

"You know of Frieza?"

Master Dim nodded. "He has been terrorizing this galaxy before I was even born. It wasn't until recently that he decided to spread his reach over to this quadrant of space. If he is allowed to capture the Dragonballs his reign and power will be everlasting. Nothing good can come of his involvement on Namek."

The married couple remained quiet as they observed the stern look on the once joyful Triclops's face.

"I know of the promise you made to King Kai; you will not be able to keep it. At one point or another you will have to face Frieza."

Goku and Chichi didn't know what to make of the man's words. They had hoped to fulfill their promise to King Kai but the very person they were sent to train with was telling them otherwise.

"How do you know all of this?"

A smile once again appeared on the Triclops's face. "I have been around for a while; I know how the Universe works. Frieza is not the type of person that will let any of you live, especially if you interfere with his plans."

Goku grit his teeth. He had hoped to avoid a conflict with Frieza but it becoming inevitable.

"King Kai had warned us that his strength was gargantuan. He also warned us that he was leader of a group that controls 79 planets."

Master Dim nodded. "All of this is true. His organization controls 79 planets. His reach is far and wide; he is the most powerful force in this galaxy."

Goku's face fell as he pondered the master's words. Was getting the Dragonballs and reviving his friends worth the wrath of 79 planets?

"As insurmountable as the odds may seem; you must defeat Frieza. The Dragonballs cannot be allowed to enter his grasp he will destroy everything you hold dear if they do. It is your destiny to defeat Frieza."

My destiny?" Goku mumbled disbelievingly.

"Yes….it is your destiny. You are the one fated to defeat Frieza and bring his empire to its knees. You are the one chosen to save the galaxy."

Goku reeled back shocked at this new revelation. He had always been a hero, since the days of his childhood, but to say he was destined to save an entire galaxy was….delusional.

Chichi alternated the focus of her gaze between Master Dim and Goku. She had always believed her husband was a special person, but to say he was the savior of the galaxy was…unbelievable.

"Are you sure of this Master Dim? It could be another person; what about my son? Piccolo's pretty powerful maybe him or maybe…"

"Goku." Mater Dim said firmly, halting his argument. "It is your _destiny_. I have peered into the future; I have seen what you will become. You are fated to become one of the greatest warriors in the Universe."

Goku eyes bulged even further. He was fated to become one of the greatest warriors in the universe?

"Master Dim this is all hard to believe. Out of all the people in the Universe I am destined to be one its greatest warriors?"

Master Dim smiled warmly. "It may be hard to believe but it is true. Your wife will also go on to become a great warrior."

It was Chichi's turn to reel back in shock. As weak as she was now she too would go onto to be a great warrior?

Sensing the unrest and doubt in the room Master Dim spoke up. "Have faith in yourselves. The state your are presently in is not what you're destined to become. If you have faith in yourself and work hard in the training that your are about to undergo; you will become what you are destined to be."

Goku and Chichi inhaled deeply as they mused over Master Dim's words. Did their destinies truly hinge on their belief in themselves? If they erased all doubt from their minds and trained with supreme confidence in themselves they could become great warriors? Reaching a conclusion the couple turned and nodded to each other.

"We believe." They said in unison to Master Dim.

Master Dim smiled as he stood up and walked over to them. "Then it is time my friends."

Master Dim proceeded to lead the couple to hourglass, standing directly in front of it.

"You are all sure?"

Taking one final glance at each other Chichi and Goku nodded to each other.

"Let's go then."

A white light illuminated the room as the trio placed their hands on the hourglass.

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: I hope my description of planet Hesiod and its landscape was adequate. I had a huge mental picture for what it would be like but for some reason I couldn't articulate it in the story. The next time I introduce a new planet or a race I'll make sure to do a much better job because this didn't sit well with me, no matter how much I tried. I need to improve on painting a better mental picture and I will do that.**

**I know this chapter focused heavily on Goku and Chichi, but it was necessary to development of the story. They won't appear in the story until the Ginyu force finally arrives on Namek.**

**The fight between Nail and Dodoria wasn't as explosive as I'd hoped but we all knew who was going to win that fight anyways. I've been realizing the major weakness's in my writing. I still have a hard time with dialogue, description, and displaying emotion. If anyone has any tips to help me improve on that; it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**The next update will be the last one before I go to college. I don't know how much time I'll have to spend on this story while I'll be in school but I'll try to update on at least a monthly basis. I plan on finishing this story before I turn twenty (lol).**

**I hoped you guys liked the Triclops, I had a grand vision for them but it didn't really pan out on paper. If you notice they were heavily based around Buddhist ideologies and monks. I wanted them to be somewhat like Tien, minus his past as an assassin. Tien's full heritage will be explained in later chapter. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**Zen Jungle: **_the largest and most magnificent jungle on planet Hesiod. It is filled with some of the most exotic creatures in the Northern Galaxy. It is also where the Shin temple is located.

_**Thanazor: **_a large lion/ tiger like creature on planet Hesiod.

_Nisshi__-S__eijin: _Correct me if my Japanese is wrong but it roughly means the holy man's diary.

_**(#1):**_ The whole idea of the Triclops originated from the Cyclops myth. The name of Hesiod itself is taken from the author of the _**Theogony**_which had Cyclops's mentioned in the book.

_**(#2)**_: Psi is also known as magic by humans.

_**(#3)**_: If you remember earlier in the story I said only ten people in this realm had mastered Kai, which was a typo I meant to say Universe. But anyway, only three Triclops have mastered Psi and the other "masters" will be revealed later on.

_**(#4)**_: I based this room off of the hyperbolic time chamber. I wanted to give Goku and Chichi a way to train to their fullest without having to truly go anywhere or do much. The room grants a person access to any planet in the Universe. Physically taking a person to whatever location they wish.

_**(#5):**_ Triclops's have numerous abilities, which I told you guys about. The abilities of their third eye will be revealed much later on when Tien learns how to use his.

**Technique List:**

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 5,300

Krillin: 80,000

Bulma: 50

Vegeta (injured): 2,000

Vegeta: (Healing): 5,000

Chichi: 5,000

Goku: 29,000

Piccolo: 7,500

Yamcha: 5,000

Tien: 6,500

Chiaotzu: 5,000

King Kai: 700,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Dodoria: 150,000

Dende: 100

Frieza: 530,000

Nail: 230,000

Jin: 240,000

Master Dim: 500,000


	27. Prelude To Disaster

**Written: **9/16/12- 9/22/12

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a month, I've been busy at school. So far everything's ok but I haven't started off well in my classes, it's taking me a while to adjust to it. I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update the story from now on but I'll do my best to update at least twice a month. **

**Well that's about it, here's the chapter; enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To:, Itachi's apprentice, Kid Goku Forever, karthik9, Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, avengeme, Jokermask18, Ultimate Black Ace, Insipidscholar, Crazybuu, Guest, and 9thZFighter. Keep it up please!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Crazybuu: **Yea sometimes I get a bit lazy after I write a chapter and don't care to edit it; I need to work on that. Thanks for the review.

**Kagetoworld: **Thanks, and you can write like me and be better than me, just keep working at it.

**Insipidscholar: **You made an account just so you could review this story? Wow, thanks. I appreciate your compliments and critics.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Thank you, and if Nail did fight Zarbon the fight would have been much longer. I won't name the Saiyan who visited Hesiod just yet, but he is related to Goku.

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Gohan will receive more screen time in this chapter and upcoming ones. You'll see his power increase soon. I can't wait for the upcoming battles either; I have a lot planned for them. Thanks, I try to incorporate something new and different from canon in each chapter.

**Guest:** The Buu saga won't be for a long time so that's going to have to wait. I can promise you there will be no Saiyaman; I hate that character. As far as the Videl Gohan romance I can't say what I'll do.

**Itachi's apprentice: **I'm glad my chapter lifted your spirits. I'm sad to hear that abut your grandparents, I hope they get better. I'll make sure to keep them and you in mind. I'm hear to listen anytime you need it.

**Jokermask18: **Thanks!

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Yep the Triclops history is very extensive and I have even more planned for them. I had a massive grandiose description planned in my mind but it just didn't pan out. I'll make sure to do better on my next attempt. Frieza lack of planets is due to his branch in the organization, which will be revealed in later chapters. Frieza is stronger than King Kai with his transformations.

**Avengeme: **Thanks for that idea I hadn't thought of that. Yea Zarbon is pretty stupid for hiding things from Frieza. You may see Tien in his giant form pretty soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover:**_ _Gohan, and co stand facing Frieza's forces._

**Chapter 25: Prelude to Disaster**

**Age 762, December 20****th**

"Vegeta's readings appear to have stabilized, in a few more hours he should be fully healed." The doctor said as he walked around the medical machine. "I still can't figure out what made him so fearful. What is it about one puny Saiyan that would make Lord Frieza order his death?"

The doctor frowned as he rubbed his chin contemplating over the situation. Never in his decades of service had he seen a seen a single Saiyan command so much attention; it was mind boggling. The Saiyan race had never been anything more than barbaric animals with average power levels. But the Saiyan before him was different, vastly different; he was unique.

"I don't know what you did to make Lord Frieza demand your execution; after all you're just a _worthless_ Saiyan."

Chuckling as he stepped closer to the glass, the doctor frowned as he starred at Vegeta. "In fact you don't seem so tough I could probably kill you my…..."

The doctor's words were shoved down his throat as Vegeta's eyes burst opened.

A sense of dread crept up the doctor's spine, as an albicant light illuminated the room.

-DBZ-

Zarbon frowned as he starred into the window in his chamber. So far everything was going badly. Dodoria was nowhere to be found and Vegeta was still alive with a Dragonball in his clutches. On top of that he had told Frieza that Vegeta had been taken care of. He gulped at the mention of Frieza. Telling the galactic overlord of the galaxy false information could only lead to death.

He had seen it many times before, everyone in his empire was subject to his wrath. In fact the previous elite commander had been killed for that very reason. He remembered it vividly the last commander had been a Sakarian by the name of Mikenno _**(#1)**_. He was one of the most powerful warriors Zarbon had ever seen; he remembered standing in awe of him in his sergeant days.

But unfortunately for him he had ended up on the wrong side of Frieza's wrath by telling him false information. Frieza had ordered him to do Intel on a prosperous planet to see if it was available. The commander had done so and concluded the planet was a free planet, only to realize later that it was under Cooler's command.

Frieza was furious when new reached him that the troops he'd sent to capture the planet had been massacred by Cooler's men. Frieza immediately ordered all his troops across the galaxy to converge upon planet #79 for a meeting. In front of all of his soldiers the galactic overlord killed Mikenno, his most powerful and loyal soldier.

Zarbon remembered shaking in fear at brutally Frieza had shown that day and vowed never to end up on his bad side. But now he had managed to do just that. If things didn't work out soon he would pay with his life.

Standing from his desk the cyaneous being decided to go check on Vegeta; he needed to wake up soon.

"If that monkey doesn't….!"

Zarbon halted mid-sentence as he felt the after effects of a massive explosion.

"What's going on?!"

Growling the elite commander raced for the door, he had an eerie feeling about this.

-DBZ-

Stepping over the dead body of the doctor Vegeta chuckled.

"It feels good to finally be out of that tank. I can already feel a new power surging in me."

Turning towards the wall Vegeta formed a Ki beam.

"I think it's time I have a little fun."

-DBZ-

Zarbon growled as he raced through the hallway. He running with all might but his legs didn't appear to receive the message. He had pin pointed the source of the explosion; the medical bay. He already knew the cause of the explosion; Vegeta. He had to get there soon before the situation worsened. He didn't know what he'd do if Vegeta escaped. Running through a wall of smoke he finally appeared before the medical bay's door.

Entering the room he immediately frowned at the destruction. The entire room was destroyed. Only fragments of glass and black smoke remained in the room. His eyes leapt open as he noticed the gaping hole in the wall. Growling he quickly raced over to the hole. Starring outside of it he realized Vegeta had escaped.

"_**NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'LL FIND VEGETA IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO**_!"

With those final words the elite commander took off into the skies.

Unknown to Zarbon Vegeta had been in the room the entire time and had seen everything that had just occurred. Stepping from behind he destroyed medical machine he laughed to himself. He managed to piss of Zarbon and evade him at the same time.

Racing towards the door the prince exited the room. As he entered the hallway he scanned the doors until he found what he was looking for. Placing his hand on the scanner, he opened the door. He was immediately floored by what he saw.

Lying on the ground were five completely unguarded Dragonballs. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at his luck. _Finally! It appears my luck is changing for the better. How could Zarbon be so foolish as to leave the Dragonballs unguarded? It's of no consequence anyway their mine now. Frieza your reign is up! It's my turn to rule the galaxy!_

Walking towards the Dragonballs Vegeta licked his lips as he grabbed them.

"I've waited so long to have my vengeance on Frieza and soon it shall be my time. With these in hand I'll be unstoppable!"

Grabbing each one of the Dragonballs the prince proceeded to chuck them out of the window. After disposing of the Dragonballs, he turned his attention back on the ship.

"I can't leave my dear old pal Zarbon without a gift."

Laughing maniacally the prince proceeded to fire several Ki Blasts into the roof of the ship, exiting it in a blaze of glory

"_**Enjoy my gift Zarbon I'll see you later. HAHAHA**_!"

-DBZ-

"So you managed to get a Dragonball without anyone noticing you?"

Gohan nodded his head in response to Krillin's question.

"That's awesome! At least we have two Dragonballs the rest shouldn't be so hard to capture!" Krillin exclaimed.

Nail remained quiet reserving any emotions he may have contained. Unlike Krillin he didn't feel so hopeful about the task at hand. Capturing two Dragonballs was easy enough but to regain them all would be nearly impossible.

Standing up from his meditation stance nail approached Gohan.

"It's best we get going now I don't know how much longer the Elder Namek has to live. If you want your power to be unlocked it's best we do it immediately."

The demi Saiyan nodded as he turned towards the sky, preparing for takeoff.

"But what are we going to do about these Dragonballs?"

Slouching, Gohan turned his attention to Krillin.

"I don't know. If we take them with us there's a chance we could be intercepted by one of Frieza's soldiers."

A lengthy pause followed Gohan's answer as the group contemplated what to do. Finally after several minutes Nail spoke up.

"We should take it along with us. I highly doubt any of Frieza's soldiers will be able to match me or Krillin in a battle. I disposed of Frieza's elite commander rather easily so I highly doubt anyone else should be trouble."

Krillin blushed at the Namekian's compliment. "Well if that's the case let's get going; we don't have much time."

"Aren't you forgetting about something?"

Gohan and Krillin's eyes fell on a very irritated Bulma.

"You guys plan on leaving me out here alone? Do you know what could happen to me! I'm not some super strong warrior like you guys I can die easily!"

Gohan couldn't help but cringe at the tone of her voice; Bulma's shouting was never a good thing.

"Calm down Bulma nothing's going to happen to you."

"You say that now but how do you truly know that? For all you know a creepy space monster could attack me while you guys are gone."

"Namek doesn't have any creepy space monsters as you so eloquently stated." Nail said bluntly

"Well you still can't leave me alone."

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"Well…." Bulma started "Because I don't want to be alone, out here in the middle of nowhere."

Krillin sighed. Bringing Bulma along would surely slow them down and time wasn't something they had.

"Alright Bulma we'll bring you along, but don't slow us down; we don't have the time."

Bulma raised her mouth to protest but was stopped mid-way by Krillin's dead serious tone.

"Well if that issue's settled can we get going? I'd like to get there as soon as possible."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement with Krillin's words and proceeded to follow his lead, launching into the sky.

-DBZ-

"Now that the TV has been fixed we can formally begin your training."

The Earth's heroes sighed as they slumped to the ground; who knew fixing a TV would be such hard work. Piccolo hadn't helped their cause by completely destroying the TV in the first place leaving nothing but ashes. After hours and hours of strenuous labor the heroes from Earth had finally done it.

"You Guys look tired are you sure you want to start your training right now?" King Kai questioned as gazed at the tired heap of warriors.

Piccolo immediately jumped to his feet, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Your damn right I want to start training King Kai. After all this nonsense you've put us through it had better be good."

For once Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu completely agreed with the irritated Namekian. Since they'd arrived King Kai hadn't done much of anything but lounge around as they did manual labor.

"I'm ready to go if you are King Kai I've been waiting for this." Tien said as he jumped to his feet.

"Whatever you've got I'm sure we can handle it." Yamcha said with enthusiasm.

Chiaotzu simply smiled as he hovered into the air.

"It's good to know you guys are so enthusiastic about your training. But before we begin I must tell you what we will be doing. Your training will be specifically tailored to your individual assets. Basically you won't all be doing the same training."

Chiaotzu raised his hand in question to the Kai's last statement.

"Yes Chiaotzu."

The psychic proceeded to speak. "How will you be able to do this? Training us individually will most likely require time that we don't have. Krillin's already on Namek looking for the Dragonballs to revive us; our time here might be limited."

King Kai smiled at Chiaotzu's question. 'That was a wonderful question Chiaotzu and I was going to get to that, but since you brought it up I'll speak on it. I planned on using the _**Shishin no Ken**_ to train you all.

Tien's eyes leapt open at mention of one of his techniques. "How do you the _**Shishin no Ken**_?"

King Kai chuckled. "I learned it from your race."

Tien's shocked expression widened.

"Did you think you created that technique?"

Tien slumped. "Well no… but I thought I was one of the few people who could do it."

"Don't look so sad it's a cultural technique and I only managed to learn it because I'm a Kai."

Tien perked up at this.

"Well anyway like I was saying I'll be using the _**Shishin no Ken **_to train you all individually. This planet is far too small for you all to train on it so we'll have to change our venue."

"Change our venue?" Yamcha muttered.

"Yea…. Like this."

With the snap of a finger the landscape was instantly transformed into a barren wasteland, stretching farther than the eye could see.

"Where…Where are we?" Yamcha exclaimed as he glanced around his surroundings.

"How did we get here?" Tien asked.

Piccolo simply grunted. "More of that Kai magic huh?"

King Kai chuckled. "More like Psi but yea. This is where you'll be spending the entirety of your training."

"So what exactly will we be doing here?" Yamcha asked anxious to get on with his training.

"I was about to get to that but you so rudely interrupted me." King Kai said frowning slightly.

Yamcha couldn't help but rub his head sheepishly.

But as I was saying." King Kai began. "All of you have different assets, abilities, and capabilities which you bring to the table. Piccolo for instance is a tactical genius. He always looks for and exploits an opening or a weakness in his opponent's technique, and if there is none, he creates one. Piccolo also uses unconventional attacks such as_** Makankōsappō**_ (Special Beam Cannon) Piccolo's natural ability to stretch and his hyper-sensitive hearing lend him an advantage that other fighters do not have. But one glaring weakness in his style is the amount waiting Piccolo does."

Piccolo remained silent, stunned at the fact King Kai knew so much about him and his fighting style.

"Wow King Kai how do you know that?" Chiaotzu asked, piqued by the Kai's words.

A cocky grin slid across King Kai's face. "There's a reason I am a Kai after all. Plus I watched your fight against the Saiyan's."

The group sweat dropped at the Kai's last sentence.

Chuckling, King Kai spoke again. "Yamcha's style is wild and perfectly fights his lone wolf moniker. Which is the reason he unfortunately got killed."

Yamcha grimaced at King Kai's last sentence.

"Yamcha's fighting style, the lone wolf, is very unique. It is very reliant on complex combos and blazing fast attacks. His style also manages to incorporate a vast array of Ki techniques into it. One of the many glaring flaws in his style is the recklessness of it. Yamcha's style often ends up being all over the place."

Yamcha grit his teeth angry at King Kai's words but relaxed as he realized the Kai was right.

"Tien's style isn't blazing fast last Yamcha's but is highly effective. Most of his moves are preciously accurate ones, most likely due to his training as an assassin. Tien also possess a good balance of speed and power. One of the glaring weaknesses in his style is his dependence on Ki. Almost all of his major techniques require a tremendous amount of Ki, which can lead to depletion very easily."

Tien remained silent, absorbing the Kai's words fully.

"And finally last but not least, Chiaotzu. You're fighting style is the weakest of everyone here. You're almost solely dependent on your telekinetic abilities and Ki based techniques. Your size makes it almost impossible for your physical attacks to have any effect on someone. Sadly you are the one who needs the most work here." King Kai said, attempting to phrase his words as nicely as possible.

Chiaotzu slumped, realizing the gravity of his master's words.

Noticing the dismayed looked on Chiaotzu's face, King Kai attempted to cheer him up. "Don't look so downtrodden Chiaotzu where you are now is not where you'll be in the future. You have vast arrays of potential; don't give up on yourself." King Kai flashed the telekinetic a smile before returning his attention to the rest of the group.

"Now that we've discussed the pros and cons of your styles, we'll discuss how we'll go about improving them. Piccolo" King Kai said turning to the former Oni king. "We'll speed the majority of your training improving on your speed and strength. Your Ki based attacks and strategy are nearly perfect."

Finishing his sentence King Kai turned and faced Yamcha. "We'll be spending thee majority of your training practicing strategy, timing, and perfecting your style. You're a very raw fighter, but once we shape your style you should be nearly unstoppable."

Yamcha gripped his palm with determination. "Of course King Kai, I can't wait to begin."

Replying with an eye smile, King Kai turned his gaze to Tien. "We'll be spending the majority of your training focusing on learning the basics of Psi, and breaking your dependence on Ki. And finally Chiaotzu." King Kai said turning to telekinetic.

"You need the most attention out of everyone here. We'll be spending the majority of your training improving on every aspect of your fighting style. But trust me once I'm done with you you'll be as strong, if not stronger than everyone here."

Chiaotzu's eyes rose at the last comment. "Really? As powerful as Tien and Piccolo?"

King Kai nodded. "Yes if you put in the training there's no reason you shouldn't be as powerful as them."

Chiaotzu smiled as he floated into the sky. "Alright King Kai let's do it! I'll do anything you ask of me!"

King Kai smiled. "That's the spirit."

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but what do we do now?" Piccolo said impartially.

Grinning to himself King Kai Gazed into Piccolo's eyes.

"Now begins the fun part."

-DBZ-

Vegeta laughed as he hovered over the Dragonballs; so far everything was going perfectly. He had been incredibly lucky to have had all the Dragonballs land in relatively the same location. The sheer possibility of such a thing happening was a million to one, but it had happened to him.

_Soon….soon….everything will be mine! This planet, this galaxy…the universe! I wish I could see Frieza's face when he discovers what happened, he'll probably blast his ship to pieces! How foolish could Zarbon be as to place all the Dragonballs in the same place? He was practically begging for them to be stolen. I know Frieza will deal with him swiftly when he finds out. it will be magnificent! Now if only I could…..!_

Vegeta halted his thoughts as he felt a tremendous amount of Ki approaching his location. _No! Zarbon couldn't have located me so easily, especially without a scouter! It has to be…..the earthlings!_

Vegeta grit his teeth as watched the earthlings fly overhead. His eyes bulged as he felt the power they were giving off. _Impossible! How could that bald fool have grown so powerful; he almost as powerful as me! _Vegeta's eyes expanded further expanded as he noticed the Namekian who was traveling with them. _He's more powerful than me and Zarbon! How could Namekian be so powerful!_

Vegeta's anger turned into shock as he noticed the pair of the Dragonballs the group was carrying. _Two Dragonballs? _The gears in the prince's head began turning. _Damn it! Those fools must have somehow managed to capture one of my Dragonballs! But how? Never mind that's not important now. I have to get those Dragonballs immediately!_

Finishing his thoughts the prince rocketed to the sky, hoping to catch up with the Earthlings.

-DBZ-

Zarbon growled as he walked through what was left of his ship. The damage Vegeta had done was remarkable. He had managed to obliterate a significant portion of the ship, killing several unsuspecting soldiers along the way. All in all everything that had taken place was a complete disaster.

Vegeta had managed to elude him by staying hidden on the ship, something Zarbon should have noticed immediately. There was no way Vegeta could have escaped so quickly. How had he not noticed that? He was after all, the one who taught Vegeta survival tactics. Form him not to notice one of his strategies in action was ridiculous.

But worst of all Vegeta had managed to escape with _**ALL**_ the Dragonballs. It had been a foolish idea to place all the Dragonballs in one place without security. He seriously regretted doing it now because it had cost him everything he had been fighting for. Zarbon didn't think it was possible for anything worse to happen; essentially all hell had broken loose.

"Frieza will definitely kill me now. I lied to him about Vegeta's death, the Dragonballs are gone, and this ship is totally useless now. Once he arrives on Namek he'll kill me along with everyone else on this planet." Zarbon sank in his chair, realizing he didn't have much time to live.

"Nothing else can go….!"

Zarbon's sentence was interrupted as the TV in his room began picking up static. After several seconds the blank screen formed a dark image.

"This is captain Ginyu, checking in to inform you of our arrival."

Zarbon's eyes leapt open as the Captain continued speaking.

"We are expecting you make the proper preparations. We also expect to see the Dragonballs when we arrive."

Zarbon sat in stunned silence to shocked and afraid to conjure up words.

"Do I make myself clear Zarbon?"

The elite commander remained silent, but shook his head."

"Good. We'll be seeing you shortly."

The TV proceeded to turn off, allowing Zarbon to breathe once more.

Inhaling deeply Zarbon starred at his desk. He had completely forgotten about the Ginyu force, Frieza's words had completely gone over his head.

_"Just give you all added incentive I called in the Ginyu force."_

_Zarbon nearly choked on his spit. "The Ginyu force? But Lord Frieza there's no reason to call them in; we have everything under control."_

_Frieza flashed a wicked smirk. "Oh I know I just want to really make sure everything's going good on Namek. If Vegeta could arrive on Namek unnoticed who knows what else is there?"_

_Zarbon mentally growled, the inclusion of the Ginyu force would bring more trouble than they already had. The Ginyu force would surely cause excessive trouble._

_"I understand completely Lord Frieza I shall be awaiting their arrival."_

Now it was coming back to bite him. _What am I going to do? I need to recover the Dragonballs immediately! Where did Dodoria go to? I need his help now. If I don't get those Dragonballs, and kill Vegeta I'm as good as dead. I'll do whatever I have to do; I refuse to die!_

Strengthening his resolve Zarbon turned and faced his window. He had been in many dire situations before but none like this. But he was the Elite commander of all of Frieza's forces, he wouldn't die so easily. No matter what happened he would do whatever was needed; he wouldn't fail.

"When I get you Vegeta you will suffer. Nothing will withstand my wrath."

-DBZ-

"How much further Krillin?" Gohan asked, anxious to finally land and meet Guru.

"Guru's home should be just over that edge." Nail said, answering Gohan's question.

The Demi-Saiyan nodded as he flared his aura, just a few more minutes and they'd arrive.

"Can Guru really unlock anyone's potential?" Bulma asked, facing Nail.

"Of course if a person has any sort of potential Guru can bring it out.' Nail answered not bothering to return Bulma's gaze.

"Do…do...do you think he could unlock my potential too?" Bulma asked sheepishly.

This time Nail turned over to Bulma. "Though you may not be powerful now I'm sure there's some latent potential inside of you. I'm sure he'll be able to draw it out."

Bulma smiled. Maybe, just maybe she'd finally get the boost in power she so urgently needed.

"So what about….!"

"Everyone stop." Nail interrupted, halting himself mid-flight.

The rest of the group mirrored Nail's actions, halting their flight.

"What's going on?' Krillin asked, noticing the seriousness in Nail's tone.

"Someone has been trailing us for several hours now."

"What?" Bulma shouted in disbelief.

"But we would've sensed it." Gohan said, sharing Bulma's sense of disbelief.

"Not if that person knows how to conceal their Ki." Nail rebutted.

"But none of Frieza's soldiers know how to sense Ki." Krillin stated, struggling to understand what was going on.

"Unless….Vegeta!" Gohan shouted as an epiphany hit him.

"Do you really think it could be him?" Bulma asked, trembling with fear.

"We'll were about to find out." Nail answered.

As if on cue a streaking figure appeared in the sky heading towards the group. Finally arriving at his destination the figure halted his flight.

"Vegeta!" Gohan spat with venom struggling to contain his rage.

"Well if isn't the half breed. What a joyous occasion it is to see you again." Vegeta grinned noticing Gohan's Ki flaring. "You'd better control your anger before someone handles it for you."

""What do you want Vegeta?" Krillin said stepping forward.

"I think it's quite clear what I want; the Dragonballs of course."

"We'll never hand them over to you!" Bulma screeched, angry at the man who had killed her lover.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta asked turning to the lavender haired woman.

"I'm Bulma, Yamcha's girlfriend."

Vegeta raised a brow. "Yamcha?"

Bulma huffed furiously. "You don't even remember the names of the people you killed on Earth?"

An arrogant smirk slipped onto the prince's face. "Oh of course, the Earth. Unfortunately I didn't kill anyone of Earth except my foolish partner Nappa. This _Yamcha_ who you're speaking of must have been a _pitiful_ warrior to have been killed by my comrade anyway."

Bulma screamed as she attempted to lunge at Vegeta, only to find herself being held back by Nail.

"Control yourself. It's clear this man is attempting to enrage you and he is succeeding at doing so."

"Ah a Namekian. I thought I and Frieza's soldiers had disposed of you."

"You shed the blood of my brethren also?" Nail asked, brimming with rage.

"Oh yes it was splendid. You should have seen how many of your brethren pleaded for their lives. The fear etched on your children's faces as I slaughtered their parents. _**It was wonderful**_."

Bulma stomach churned at the description Vegeta gave.

"You monster! You slaughtered innocent Namekians, adult and children alike! You're a monster!" Gohan shouted, pointing at Vegeta.

"Stop complementing me boy, your making me blush. But enough of this conversation; hand over the Dragonballs."

"We'll never…."

Bulma's sentence was cut short as Nail placed his hand over Bulma's mouth.

"Go. I'll handle this. The time remaining for the elder Namek is short. I'll handle Vegeta just go on."

The group nodded and complied, noticing the dead serious tone in Nail's voice.

"Alright Nail we'll leave this to you." Krillin said turning to leave. "I guess we'll see you soon."

Nail nodded as he watched the group fly off into the distance.

"You're not going to pursue them?" Nail questioned.

"No, that would be useless. I already know you won't allow me to go after them. I have to kill you and get to them."

Nail smiled. "I'm glad you recognize this. But now the time for words is over are you prepared for this fight?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Of course I am, you may be powerful but your nothing compared to a Saiyan."

Removing his cape, Nail chuckled. "Dodoria said thing before our fight and look where that got him."

"Do…Dodoria!?" Vegeta gasped, nearly chocking on his words.

"But that's of no consequence prepare yourself!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: Well there's chapter 25, I hoped you like it. once again I apologize for taking so long to update college is a pain (lol). Adjusting to college will take a while, but I hope to continue to update this story regularly. I know this chapter wasn't up to usual lengths but I just didn't have the time for a large chapter like usual. Were finally getting to my favorite parts of the Namek saga; the Ginyu, Frieza fights. I can't wait till we get there I have a lot planned. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ Mikenno means unknown in Japanese.

**Technique List:**

_**Shishin no Ken: **__"Multi Form Technique"_

_**Makankōsappō: **__"Special Beam Cannon"_

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Krillin: 80,000

Bulma: 50

Vegeta: 100, 000

Chichi: 5,000

Goku: 29,000

Piccolo: 7,500

Yamcha: 5,000

Tien: 6,500

Chiaotzu: 5,000

King Kai: 700,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Dende: 100

Frieza: 530,000

Nail: 230,000


	28. Prelude to Disaster II

**Written: 9/24/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a month, I've been busy at school. So far everything's ok but I haven't started off well in my classes, it's taking me a while to adjust to it. I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update the story from now on but I'll do my best to update at least twice a month. **

**Well that's about it, here's the chapter; enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Kid Goku Forever, Jokermask18, Ultimate Black Ace, GohanSsj4, z-gang tormentor, Metalcerberus, and Crazybuu, Keep it up please!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Crazybuu: **Aka shuts up when talking to the general because the general knows how to subdue Aka's power. As far as the 12 hours thing, yea I messed up on that.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Yea Vegeta's luck is terrible right now. The fight with the Ginyu force will vary from canon; I have something special planned.

**Jokermask18: **Bulma will receive a power up.

**Z-gang tormentor: **Yea I'm still trying to get adjusted hopefully I get everything. I'll update as much as I can.

**GohanSsj4: **Thanks! Do you mean keep Gohan like he is now and not a geek? If so then yes. Gohan is going to remain a warrior throughout the story.

**Metalcerberus: **Yes the _**Shishin**__** no Ken **_works similarly to the Kage Bushin.

**Ultimate Black Ace: **The training with King Kai will be insufferable. I plan on making the Ginyu force more serious than they were in canon; you can't have a group of assassins be goofballs. They will act in a way befitting their status. We'll just have to wait and see what happens in the fight between Vegeta and Nail.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Vegeta and Nail stand across from each other starring intensely_

**Chapter 26: Prelude to Disaster II**

**Age 762, December 22nd **

Vegeta growled as he starred at the Namekian in front of him. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a puny Namekian would be able to possess such power. The energy radiating from Nail as he powered up was tremendous. The landscape around them was already bending to his might, causing torrents of winds to pick up. The waters below were swirling with rage, the tide was increasing at a ferocious rate, the sky itself was beginning ro blacken.

Vegeta had felt this feeling briefly while facing Zarbon. The feeling of helplessness, knowing you're completely outmatched by your opponent. But the feeling he was receiving from nail completely dwarfed that, it made Zarbon look like child's play. As confident and proud as Vegeta was, he knew when he outmatched by one of his opponents, and this was one of those cases.

Ceasing he shouts, nail turned and looked towards the disgruntled Saiyan.

"I can tell by your expression that you already know you can't hope to defeat me."

Nail's words were true but came off as smug to Vegeta.

Clenching his fist Vegeta hovered forward. "Listen here you overgrown slug, I will not be defeated by the likes of you! You may possess the advantage in strength but a Saiyan warrior is _**never**_ out of any battle!"

Nail's smiled, allowing a rare laugh to escape his lungs. "It's good to see you possess such confidence in your abilities." Nail started. "But you don't possess the strength necessary to defeat me; you will die here." He finished, closing his sentence with ice cold words.

Vegeta growled allowing his aura to flash. "Shut up! I've had enough of your arrogance; prepare to fight!"

Without warning Vegeta leapt forward, lunging at the unsuspecting Namekian. Vegeta was thoroughly surprised, as his fist found itself caught in the confines of Nail's grasp. The Namekian passed Vegeta a look of indifference as he starred down at him, before promptly smashing his knee into the prince's stomach.

The prince stumbled back, wheezing and gasping for air as he clutched his stomach. He was giving no to recover as Nail vanished from sight, reappearing before him with his right fist cocked back. The prince's eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. A jolt pain ran down the Vegeta's left cheek as he felt himself propel through the skies. Finally after several meters he halted himself.

Steading himself, Vegeta wiped the smudge on his cheek. "Not bad Namekian, not bad at all. You got lucky with those attacks; you won't be so lucky next time."

Nail scoffed as he charged forward, intending on lambasting Vegeta with another vicious blow. The prince caught wind of this and also charged forward, causing the two fists to meet in mid-air with a resulting shockwave.

Hopping back the pair of warriors flashed a hardened stare before lunging forwards once more, much to the same results. The resulting shockwave was much more tremendous this time, causing a mini typhoon to form on the waters below. Separating once more the duo lunged forward once again, only this time Nail's attack collided.

Vegeta was sent soaring as Nail's large foot slammed into his face. As he neared the end of his flight, Vegeta felt himself being pulled. Turning around in time Vegeta saw Nail grab him by his amour and slam a Ki beam into his chest and point blank range.

The effects were immediate, as Vegeta screamed in agony as the blast tore through his amour. Not wasting a moment's time, Nail quickly fired several more blasts, which quickly led to a cloud of smoke being formed in the sky. Halting as the smoke obscured his vision, Nail waited for the smog to dissipate.

Cursing as the dissipating smoke revealed an empty sky, Nail quickly scanned for his opponent. His search was short as Vegeta materialized behind him, firing a _**Banbīmu**_ at point blank range. The red light sizzled as Nail rocketed forward towards the water below. As he approached collision with the water, Nail steadied himself.

Growling as he felt the burn mark from the attack, Nail glanced towards the sky, meeting glances with a gloating Vegeta. Aggravated further by the prince's contemptuous demeanor, Nail rocketed back towards the skies. Anticipating his arrival the prince prepared an attack. Curling his fingers and placing both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction, Vegeta charged his Ki.

As soon as Nail was in range Vegeta released the sizzling energy from his palms.

"_**Gyarikku Hō!**__"_

The expression on Nail's face remained calm as he watched the blast approach. Finally as it neared collision with him, he swung his arm out and swatted the blast. Vegeta's eyes bulged with disbelief as he viewed his blast soar into the distance, dissipating as it exploded against a formation of rocks.

Capitalizing on Vegeta's momentary lapse of concentration, Nail fired an attack of his own.

"_**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha!**_"

-DBZ-

Zarbon growled as he landed on a rock. His search for Vegeta was turning nowhere. He had been searching for what felt like an eternity only to find nothing. He needed to find Vegeta as soon as possible!

"Damn it! Where could Vegeta possibly be hiding? I've searched everywhere! How could that _monkey_ manage to elude me? When I finally find him he'll…..."

Zarbon caught his words as he felt the tremors of a massive explosion.

"Wh...What was that?"

Leaping into the sky elite commander noticed the massive shroud of dust hovering in the atmosphere.

"What the hell is going on? How could something like this be going and be undetected by me?" Zarbon growled in frustration as he continued starring into the sky, marveling at the magnitude of the explosion.

"Whatever is going on, I have a feeling Vegeta has something to do with this."

Taking one final glance at the sky, Zarbon blasted off towards the direction of the explosion.

-DBZ-

Gohan gasped in awe as stood in front of Guru's throne. The young demi-Saiyan had never seen a throne so large before in his life. What was even more impressive was the size of the being sitting on the throne; Guru was huge! The elder Namek was easily the largest Namekian Gohan had seen since he'd arrived on the planet. His sheer size alone was something to gawk at.

"Step forward young one so that I may feel your energy."

Gulping, Gohan set a trembling foot forward. Krillin had told him what to expect but actually being in Guru's presence was a completely different thing.

Placing his hand on Gohan's forehead Guru began to smile as he felt his Ki.

"I can feel that you have truly amazing hidden power, the strongest I've ever felt."

Krillin, Bulma and Dende all simultaneously gasped at Guru's words. Was Gohan really that powerful?

"Grand Elder…are you sure of this? I had heard legends that Nail's hidden powers were the strongest you had ever felt." Dende asked.

The grand elder simply smiled. "Yes my child. Nail's power was very impressive but Gohan's power far exceeds his own. Gohan's hidden power is the greatest I've ever seen."

Dende's mouth hung open; an Earthling was that powerful?

"Let's hurry up and do this, I don't know how much time I have left."

Gohan nodded and stepped forward, allowing Guru to once again place his hands on his forehead.

"Let us begin."

A white light burst to life as those words rolled off Guru's tongue. Everyone in the room was taken back as the light continued to expand, illuminating the entire room with light.

"Wow…this is incredible!" Krillin said as he attempted to protect his eyes from the searing light.

"Who knew Gohan had such power!" Bulma added, as attempted to cover her face from the light.

Gohan could only gasp as the energy continued surging throughout his body. Every bone every cell of his body felt incredible. The sheer power flowing through him was…magnificent. It was a sensation Gohan had never felt it was…euphoric. Releasing his hand, Guru allowed the energy to follow. With one final burst of light the energy surrounding Gohan dissipated into thin air.

"That…that….was incredible!" Gohan exclaimed as he began examining himself. Though nothing had changed physically he could feel a massive change in his power level. His body felt supercharged!

"Wow Gohan your power level's huge! You're more powerful than me!" Krillin shouted as he ran over and hugged his friend. "With this new power I'm sure we can handle whatever Frieza's got."

Bulma remained silent still stunned at what she had seen occur. The power increase Gohan had received was gargantuan; in fact that word wasn't adequate to describe it. The increase was beyond anything Bulma had ever felt. Could Guru do the same thing for her?

Stepping forward Bulma approached Guru's throne. "Grand Elder do you think you could unlock my hidden power too?"

Krillin sighed. "Bulma I don't…."

The former monk was cut off as Guru spoke. "Of course I can, if you have _any _hidden power I can unlock it."

Smiling with hope Bulma lowered her head. "I know I don't have the same potential as Gohan but I hope I have some power."

"Don't doubt yourself I'm sure you have hidden power."

Placing his hand on Bulma's forehead Guru gasped.

-DBZ-

Vegeta growled as he touched down on the ground. Nail's last attack had really done a number on him. His amour was still smoking from the resulting blast. He hadn't expected the Namekian to put up such a challenge. He knew he outweighed him in power, but not by this much.

Glancing towards the sky, Vegeta frowned as he saw Nail descending towards him. He wasn't sure of what route to take. All his previous courses of actions had ended negatively. He could summon a Ki blast, but it would more than likely be swatted away. He could engage the Namekian in hand to hand combat, but that too would end badly. The only positive course of action would be to run away, but he refused to do that.

Glancing back towards the sky once more, Vegeta estimated he had five seconds left to decide what do. He didn't feel like getting bruised and battered again so he simply decided to fire another Ki beam.

"_**Kozumikku Kyanon**_!"

The supercharged ball of heat sprang forward from Vegeta's hand like a rocket. Zooming at speeds far exceeding mach-7, it charged onward to Nail. The Namekian's brow hovered as it approached, eyeing it before promptly batting it away into the heavens above.

Vegeta was gobsmacked. He had expected Nail to parry the attack but not as easily as he had done. Stirring from his stupor the prince looked up just in time to see Nail's fist arriving. A shockwave echoed as the prince soared back several feet from the blow.

Shaking his head Vegeta charged forward with renewed vigor; Nail would not win. Dispatching several blows, in the forms of kicks and punches, Vegeta left in a state of amazement as Nail evaded them all with a slight head turn. Noticing the failure of his attacks, Vegeta decided to retreat. Hopping back several times, the prince landed a hundred yards away.

"Where has you confidence gone? Before this fight you exuded such hubris and arrogance but it's becoming apparent that you can't match those words."

Vegeta's fist tightened as Nail's words reach his ears. The Namekian was right; he was outmatched. He had hoped to someone manage to keep up with the Namekian but Nail had bested him in every way. He needed to get to the Dragonballs but the only way to do that was to get through him. He couldn't lose!

_I've been embarrassed for far too long! I am the prince of ALL Saiyans; I should be beating him with ease! My thought my healing would've made me stronger than this but I guess not. There must be some way to fight him or at least keep up! I wasn't proclaimed a tactical genius for nothing!_

Sighing, Vegeta attempted to calm himself. He needed to think clearly about this battle, fighting with rage wouldn't help him. he was sure the Namekian had some sort of weakness, something that could be used to his advantage. He just needed to think, this was almost the same exact situation he had been in plenty times on the battlefield.

Nail had him beat in terms of speed and strength. His Ki techniques also trumped his. But the Namekian was too easy, he allowed his opponents too much time to recuperate and attack, he didn't have a killer sense. Vegeta just needed to figure out how to use that to his advantage.

"Are you done?"

Nail's question snapped Vegeta out of his trance.

"I have better things to attend to, not just battling _trash_ like you."

The prince growled at the mention of trash, it felt different hearing it from the other side.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, then let's go!"

Nail immediately dashed forward, charging with a fist extended. Luckily for Vegeta he had seen it coming and had managed to settle into a battle stance. Raising his left arm, Vegeta managed to block the Namekians fist. Another limb quickly took its place, this time in the form of a shin. The prince wasn't so lucky this time and managed to get nicked by the blow, sending him tumbling backwards.

Recovering quickly, the prince managed to catch Nail's next attack. Smiling as he grasped the Namekian's foot, he lunged forward with a punch. Unfortunately for Vegeta nail anticipated it and managed to evade it in a snake like motion.

Cursing as he missed his mark, Vegeta was quickly given another reason to be angry as Nail broke free from his grasp. Crouching low on the ground, the Namekian rose up, allowing his fist to lead the way. Vegeta soared into the air as the uppercut arrived, bringing a world of pain along with it.

Stretching his foot out in a way only Namekians could, Nail swung his leg out. Pain exploded though Vegeta's backside as he was propelled even higher by the soccer like kick. Finally reaching the apex of his flight, the prince stopped. Spitting out a wad of blood, he frowned as he looked for his opponent.

He found him, as Nail appeared before him, digging his knee deep into his stomach. Vegeta gasped as he felt several bones snap along the way, bringing him to him knees. Not wasting a second, Nail capitalized and fired his quickest combo of successive blows. The prince was promptly assaulted by rapid fire kicks and punches, each brining the weight of the world with them.

As Vegeta's screams progressively got louder, Nail decided to finish of his combo. Summoning Ki to his palms he unleashed a niveous light from his hands, striking Vegeta and sending him crashing into a cluster of rocks.

Stirring from the rubble, Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off. Frowning, he took a few brief seconds to observe the damage he'd received. Most of the damage done to him wasn't visible but the ones that were lucidly visible. Growling, he summoned his aura and sped off to once again engage Nail.

Sensing the disgruntled Saiyan charging towards him, Nail readied himself into a battle stance. Vegeta arrived with a bang, firing several rapid fire Ki beams. Nail remained put and simply waited for them to close in on him, slapping them away as they arrived.

Deciding he'd had enough of being on the defensive Nail charged forward, halting Vegeta's torrent of blasts. Vegeta was forced to retreat several steps as Nail arrived, swinging large haymakers aimed at his face. Narrowly avoiding the last fist, Vegeta was caught off guard as Nail's leg crashed into his stomach.

The wind escaped his lungs as he doubled over in pain. His anguish would soon increase as Nail brought down his fists upon his back. A shockwave reverberated as the prince was sent catapulting below, into the ocean. A fountain of water sprung up as he crashed.

Vegeta's eyes sprung to life as he finally crashed into the depths below. _This is ridiculous! How can this Namekian completely dominate me like this? How can I be so powerless to defend myself from his attacks? I have to do something; I can't continue on like this!_

Growling as he swam towards the top of the water, Vegeta fired to large Ki beams. Nail raised a brow as he noticed the disturbance in the waters below. His expression quickly turned into one of worry as he noticed the two large beams heading towards him. Sensing the amount of Ki put into each individual beam Nail realized he wouldn't be able to simply swat it away. He quickly decided to fire up two beams of his own, hoping the two would cancel each other out.

As he released them he watched the two opposing beams clash in the sky, before promptly canceling one another out. Nail's relief quickly dissipated as he realized he could no longer sense Vegeta's energy signature. Frowning he turned in every direction, hoping to find the missing Saiyan. His eyes finally arrived on Vegeta's signature as he reappeared in the sky, holding to beams of Ki in his hand.

"You're wasting your time _Saiyan_; you've already seen how this will turn out." Nail said, anger leaking through his voice.

Vegeta replied with a smug mug. "Of course I know what you'll do if I decide to attack you; but I have a better idea. I want to truly put your speed to the test, let's see how fast you are when people's lives depend on it."

Nail's expression hardened, unsure of what was going on. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he saw Vegeta aim and fire his blasts in the direction of Guru's home.

"Let's see if you can stop that."

Not bothering to respond, Nail quickly dashed off in the direction of the beams; he had to stop them.

-DBZ-

Zarbon growled as he poured more Ki into his body. He was headed towards the direction of the explosions he had heard. He was sure Vegeta had something to do with them; he needed to get their immediately.

"Damn it what direction was…?"

Zarbon's words were halted as another massive explosion rocked the sky, this time just a few miles away. Grinning as he took note of the direction, Zarbon burst his aura to life once more.

_Just a few more moments and I'll be their Vegeta. Once I get my hands on you, you'll wish Frieza had killed you!_

-DBZ-

Nail sighed as he halted his flight. He had managed to get to the beams before they had even gotten close to Guru's home. It would have been a complete disaster if he would have allowed the person he was supposed to be protecting die. As his relief washed over it turned to rage.

How cowardly of an opponent must one be to attack innocent people during the course of a battle? Nail's anger swelled as he grit his teeth; Vegeta would pay! He would end this battle now! He had been playing around before but not any longer; he would face his wrath!

Bursting his aura to life Nail turned around, heading back towards the direction of the battlefield.

-DBZ-

"Grand Elder are you sure of this?" Bulma's voice rang out, full of disbelief.

"As sure as I am the creator of the Dragonballs."

Bulma stumbled back unsure of what to make of what Guru had just told her. The grand elder prophesized that a generation of great warriors would be sprang from her womb _**(#1).**_ It was unbelievable to Bulma. First the very notion of her having kids, it wasn't something she had ever imagined for herself. She was the capsule corps heiress; children weren't things she necessarily had time for.

To have children you also needed someone to have them with, and this very moment Yamcha was dead. Yamcha didn't seem like the type to want to have children either, so how was this going to come about? But what trumped all of this was the fact Guru said a_ generation_ of warriors. That implied quite a lot of children. Slumping, Bulma sat down as she pondered his words. All of this seemed…seemed ridiculous, she just couldn't believe it.

"Wow Bulma a _generation_ of great warriors? You're going to have a lot of kids then." Gohan said, slightly amused by the number of children Bulma was supposed to have.

"Yea Gohan that's a lot of kids. I wonder how she'll keep her shape with so many children running around, especially fighters." Krillin added, chuckling at the despair emanating from Bulma.

"Young one do not despair. When I said generation I didn't all of them would come directly from you, but you would be the catalyst for that generation."

Bulma looked up smiling slightly, at least there was a possibility she wouldn't have numerous children.

"As funny as all this has been, especially seeing Bulma's reaction." Krillin started receiving a harsh glare from Bulma. "I think we'd better get going. We still need to get the other Dragonballs and time is of the essence."

Guru nodded. "Before you go I have one last thing to share with you, it is very important."

The room became dead quiet; Guru's words had yet to fail them.

"I sense a great and powerful force heading towards our planet. I am unsure about the motives of this force, but whoever or whatever it is very powerful."

The silence echoed louder as each of the room's occupants began pondering over what it could be.

"Do you think it could be my dad and mom Krillin? He should be somewhere close to Namek now?"

Krillin replied with a shrug. "I don't know. I sure hope it's them because we could use a lot of help right now."

"What…what if….what if it's Frieza!?"

Everyone's heart skipped at Bulma's words.

"No it…it couldn't be. Guru would sense an evil like Frieza if he was close by." Dende stuttered, praying it wasn't the galactic overlord.

"Well…whatever it is I just hope were ready for it."

-DBZ-

Nail cursed as he scanned the battlefield for any signature of Ki, only to come up missing. Palming his forehead the Namekian came to a rude realization. Vegeta had used the beams as a distraction for his getaway. He had never intended to destroy Guru's home, he just wanted to escape. The only question know was where to?

The prince had come looking for the Dragonballs so where would he go to? Pondering it briefly his eyes light up as he answered his question. It was Guru's home, he was headed there! Brimming with determination, Nail summoned his Ki and took off in that direction.

-DBZ-

As Vegeta landed on the ground his mind was flooded with questions. What exactly was this place? It looked peculiarly unusual from every other home he had seen on Namek. For one it was incredibly large, larger than surface area of an entire village.

The location of this structure was an odd one. It was located in the middle of nowhere; it was as if it was intended to be alone. Most of the locations Vegeta had been too hadn't been particularly lively, but this place took the cake. It made him anxious to discover what was lurking inside.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Walking towards the door Vegeta blasted it's hinges off.

-DBZ-

"What was that?" the occupants of Guru's house asked each other as the felt an explosion echo throughout.

"Whatever it is it's not good!" Gohan shouted as he immediately got on the defensive, he had a bad feeling about this.

"My y how nice it is to see you all again."

Turning his attention towards the door Gohan made eye contact with Vegeta.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past Nail?"

Vegeta chuckled at the enraged demi-Saiyan's words. "Don't bother yourself with things like that; just know I'm here now. So how about you hand over those Dragonballs and now one dies."

Krillin growled as he stepped forward, clutching the Dragonballs against his chest.

"Ah so it's like that? Who do I have to kill to get them?"

Bulma gulped as Vegeta marched towards her, only to be halted by Gohan.

"You're not taking them anywhere _Vegeta_! If you want them you have to go through me!"

A booming laugh escaped Vegeta's lungs as he gazed down at Gohan. "Am I supposed to be afraid? Am I supposed to be shaking in my boots about the thought of facing a weakling like you? Please. I've killed people far more powerful than you without batting an eye."

Eyes brimming with determination, Gohan stepped forward again. "I don't care I'll fight you and I'll win. There's no way your harming anyone in here or getting the Dragonballs from me!"

The prince licked his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that"

As Vegeta drew his hand back to slap Gohan he found himself unable to, being caught in the confines of Nail's grasp.

"Nail what happened to you?" Krillin asked, both concerned and relieved to see his Namekian friend

"It's good to you see again Krillin." Turning Nail faced Guru. "I apologize grand elder for allowing evil to reach you so closely. It is my fault that the one known as Vegeta arrived here."

The grand elder coughed as he faced Nail. "Don't blame yourself child, it's not your fault. Besides I'm interested in this Saiyan here."

Everyone on the room, including Vegeta shared a collective look of shock.

"Grand Elder what could you possibly want with a being as evil as Vegeta?" Dende asked, shocked that Guru would want anything to do with such a wicked person.

"I want to unlock you hidden potential."

The shock in the room abounded as the words left Guru's mouth.

"You want to make Vegeta even more powerful?"

"Grand Elder please reconsider Vegeta is a monster."

"If you help Vegeta he'll use that power to harm everyone here."

"Please listen to the children Grand Elder. During my fight with him he fired a Ki blast towards this house, intending on destroying it. He would've destroyed you all had I not stopped his blast!"

Guru smiled. "All the reason more."

The look of disbelief doubled as Nail starred at his master. What was Guru thinking?

"Vegeta here is a wicked being. He is a malevolent killing machine; he'd kill us in a heartbeat for the Dragonballs. But as evil and wicked as he is, he has a desire to live. I am not unlocking Vegeta's Ki to benefit myself; it is to help you all."

The occupants look of disbelief twisted into a confused one.

"A great evil is approaching Namek, far more powerful than the one I had warned you about. To stop that evil you will need all the help you can get. Vegeta here will be very useful in the battle to come against that evil. As evil as he may seem he is still the lesser of two evils."

Vegeta had listened in silence until he could no longer contain his words. "What are you talking about you old fool? A great evil, unlocking my power? Tell me what the hell is going on."

Nail's grip around Vegeta's hand tightened. "Control your tongue or I'll do it for you."

"It's fine Nail you may release him."

Nail's expression softened. "Are you sure grand elder he may try to escape?"

"I know child, but release him."

Though Nail was confused by everything that was occurring he still decided to listen to his masters words; he never failed him.

Sighing as he rolled his wrist Vegeta stepped forward. "Now that that's done with; what the hell is going on?"

The grand elder took a deep sigh as he proceeded to tell Vegeta everything that was occurring. After several minutes of listening, Guru's story came to an end.

"So you want to unlock my hidden power so that I can help in the battle against a great evil?"

Guru nodded.

"Your more of a fool than I had thought before. I would never help these _Earthlings_ in a battle, not even if my life depended on it. But I can't resist the opportunity to double my strength; I'll do it."

Guru smiled. "Then walk forward let me place my hand on your forehead."

Vegeta did as he was told and walked towards Guru's throne.

"This had better not be a trick or I'll make sure you pay for this."

Guru remained quiet as he felt Vegeta's Ki. "Wow what potential…it's incredible. You're not too far off from Gohan's."

Vegeta grunted at the mention of the half breed's name. So the boy was really that powerful? He wondered what would have happened if he would have taken him back on Earth.

"Almost….almost…there!"

A niveous light sprang to life at the end of Guru's sentence. The room's occupants were left temporarily blinded before the light finally subsided. As the light faded away it gave room to a joyous Vegeta.

"In…Incredible! I've never felt anything like this before…it's magnificent! I can definitely handle anything Frieza has to throw at me! I'm invincible! _**HAHAHAHA**_!"

Gohan and Krillin shared a look of fear. Before Vegeta's power unlock, they would've been able to take him down together. But now with this massive increase in power they didn't stand a chance. Vegeta could easily wipe them out.

"I really hope Guru knows what he's doing. Giving Vegeta that much power isn't a good thing. I just hope this doesn't backfire."

Vegeta ignored Gohan's words as he continued basking in the glory of his new found strength. He felt unstoppable, he felt like a force of nature. He would obliterate anything in his path; no one was safe!

"With this power I can defeat anyone! That _fool_ Zarbon is mine!"

"Let's see if that's true."

Turning his attention towards the door Vegeta gasped at what he saw.

"_**ZARBON**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: Well there's chapter 26, I hoped you like it. I had a lot of inspiration and I basically wrote the whole thing today. The reviews for last chapter were ok but I'm hoping for a lot better this time around. I'm sure you guys weren't expecting the twists and turns I dropped in there. I always try to bring something new to the canon. Vegeta didn't get destroyed like some of you guys thought he would; he just managed to survive. I hope you liked the fighting scene between Vegeta and Nail, most of it came from my imagination.  
**

**I can promise there will be a big difference between the Ginyu force in canon and the one in my story; so don't be surprised. I won't reveal much but I'll just say they'll be more like the assassins their supposed to be. Pretty soon we'll also get to see the result of Goku and Chichi's training. i can't wait to display how much they've grown, especially Chichi.  
**

** Next chapter will be the final showdown between Vegeta and Zarbon, but it won't end how you think it will. But somebody will die. Just one more chapter until the Ginyu force arrive; I can't wait. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ Foreshadowing for things to come.

**Technique List:**

_**Banbīmu: **__"Bang Beam"_

_**Gyarikku Hō: **__"Galick Gun"_

_**Furu Pawā Enerugī-Ha: **__"Full Power Energy Wave"_

_**Kozumikku Kyanon: **__"Cosmic Cannon"_

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 4,900

Gohan (Power unlock): 100,000

Krillin: 80,000

Bulma: 50

Bulma (power unlock): 14,000

Vegeta: 100, 000

Vegeta (Power unlock): 250,000 (_**A/N:**_ Vegeta's hidden power is not larger than Gohan's. the reason this increase is so large is because it's coupled with the fact Vegeta was recently healed.)

Piccolo: 7,500

Yamcha: 5,000

Tien: 6,500

Chiaotzu: 5,000

King Kai: 700,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Dende: 100

Frieza: 530,000

Nail: 230,000


	29. Prelude to Disaster III

**Written: 11/8/12-11/9/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Wow it's already been a month since I last updated the story, time sure does fly. I've been slightly preoccupied with school but I've also not been motivated or inspired. I apologize to all of my readers I'll try not to go another month without updating this story. But with all that said here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Well that's about it, here's the chapter; enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Kid Goku Forever, Jokermask18, Ultimate Black Ace, GohanSsj4, Animekingmike, Jedi Master Albus,** **Jason Kreuger Myers, Ledgic, 9thZFighter, Metalcerberus,** **Sonic Man 3, Guest,** **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER**, **and Keep it up please!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Kid Goku Forever: **Bulma got a big power up but it's still pretty useless (lol). You'll see how the fight between Vegeta and Zarbon goes in this chapter. Gohan's tail is tricky.

**Jokermask18: **I try and no the Ginyu force isn't the evil Guru feels.

**GohanSsj4: **So you're not going to read anymore? I'll try an update as much as possible.

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Vegeta survived through sheer tactical genius. You'll see how Zarbon fairs in this chapter. Nail's fight is very similarly to Piccolo's, I'm glad you picked up on that. The thing with Bulma means that from her a great generation of warriors will rise up, that doesn't necessarily mean they'll all be from her. I have_** huge**_ things planned for Bra. The Ginyu force will be _**very**_ powerful.

**Animekingmike: **Yea the power increase was huge, but that's still not enough to handle the Ginyu force.

**Jedi Master Albus: **Thanks!

**Metalcerberus: **Thanks, I tried hard to make Vegeta's fight interesting. I always try to throw in original twists too. As for Bulma we'll have to wait and see. Launch will have a role as soon as the story returns back to Earth.

**Jason Kreuger Myers: **The "sideliners" will continue to play a substantial role in the story. I have a lot planned for the android saga and for Cell too. Cell will play a huge role in the future; and thanks!

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Thanks, I've been trying to work hard on my dialogue glad to hear it's paying off. The Ginyu Force will definitely be different, as you'll see in the few upcoming chapters. King Kai never really lived up to his title in canon, so I'm trying to make him match it in my story. The battles in Dragonball Z were generally based on strength, so I try to switch that up. Zarbon hasn't been a good leader though lol. As for Bulma's womb potential we'll just have to wait and see.

**Ledgic: **Thanks.

**9thZFighter:** Thanks.

**Sonic Man 3: **Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Vegeta and Zarbon stand glaring into each other's eyes _

**Chapter 27: Prelude to Disaster III**

**Age 762, December 23****rd**

Zarbon growled as he made eye contact with Vegeta. After several hours of continuous searching and flying he had found his prey. He would make sure Vegeta paid for his actions if it was the last thing he did.

"Do you know what you've done Vegeta? You've doomed yourself along with everyone else on this planet! You've brought down Frieza's wrath!"

Zarbon's enraged words were halted as laughter erupted from Vegeta.

"I could care less about Frieza's so called wrath. I'm prepared for whatever that frozen lizard has planned. Once I have my wish from the Dragonballs I'll be unstoppable! In fact I'm already more powerful than you!"

It was Zarbon's turn to laugh as he raised a brow at the prince.

"More powerful than me? I think your injury affected you more than that doctor had previously thought. I_ slaughtered_ you the last time we fought."

Vegeta flashed the commander another cocky grin. "I wish you had your scouter so you could sense how powerful I am now; you would be _trembling_. No one short of Frieza can stop me now!"

Zarbon's muscles tensed at Vegeta's words before he settled into a shrug.

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me Vegeta. How can you be so stupid all of the time? Frieza would destroy you with the flick of a finger, be grateful it's me who you're facing."

"Your nothing more than a pest in my sight Zarbon, I have power to destroy you a hundred times over now!"

Zarbon's eyes rolled. "There you go again with you hyperbolic claims, seriously how stupid are you. No matter, hand over the Dragonballs_ immediately_ of you will suffer the consequences."

"Consequences?" Vegeta scoffed. "You'll have to pry the location of the Dragonballs out of my cold dead lips."

Zarbon smirked. "I'll be more than happy to."

"I suggest you take this battle elsewhere Vegeta. The grand elder does not need this disturbance in his presence." Nail said, butting in Zarbon and Vegeta's conversation.

"Afraid that we'll destroy Guru's_ pitiful_ home? Whatever, besides I need space to properly demonstrate my full capabilities." Vegeta said turning to Nail.

As the conversation between Vegeta and Nail was occurring, Zarbon scanned the room and noticed Gohan.

"You! Aren't you that same child who attacked my partner?"

Gohan frowned, angry to have run into Zarbon yet again.

"If you mean that pink monster then yes."

Zarbon chuckled as he noticed the anger radiating off of Gohan.

"I'm sure Dodoria would like to repay you for what you did to him, he doesn't like being caught off guard."

"Well unfortunately." Vegeta began, interrupting their conversation. "How will Dodoria repay him if he's dead?"

"_**What**_?" Zarbon's gloating turned into instant rage as he heard Vegeta's statement.

"You're lying; none of you _weaklings_ have the power to defeat Dodoria!"

"Believe what you may Zarbon but that Namekian over there killed him. He did what I'm going to do you in a few minutes."

Vegeta proceed to hover into the air, floating over to Zarbon.

"Why don't we take this elsewhere? I can't wait for you to see how powerful I've become."

Zarbon smiled smugly. "Fine let's do it, I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face."

"There." Vegeta pointed his index finger towards the hole in the wall. "Beyond that group of hills; we'll fight over there."

Zarbon nodded as Vegeta proceeded to lead the way, leaving the rest of the earth's hero's alone.

"Do you really think Vegeta can beat that guy?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think so Gohan, that power boost he got was massive!" Krillin replied turning to Gohan's side.

"That might not be a good thing though." Bulma said joining the duo's conversation. "Either way regardless of who wins we'll still have to face the when they come back."

Krillin frowned remembering Vegeta was now more powerful than them all.

"Damn I forgot about that. Vegeta's stronger than all of us now, if we face him we'll lose! I still don't understand why Guru gave him that power up in the first place."

The normally reserved Nail frowned as he turned to the Grand Elder's throne. "Guru I am not one to question your motives or actions but even I am stumped by your choice. Helping that Saiyan was a terrible choice; he has no regard for life! He was willing to kill you without batting an eye and yet you help him?"

The grand elder inhaled deeply as he replied. "You have been my most trustworthy and knowledge servants Nail, but there are some things you will not be able to understand. Just know this Nail; it's for the sake of _**everyone**_ on this planet."

-DBZ-

"So this is location you've picked to be your burial ground?"

Vegeta scoffed, taking a moment to stretch his muscles. "I wouldn't be so confident if I was you Zarbon, I've already defeated several of your best soldiers; you won't be much of a challenge. That Namekian killed Zarbon, if a lowly _**slug**_ like him could handle someone of your caliber; I sure as _**hell**_ can too!"

The elite commander rolled his eyes. "Keep living in that dream world of yours Vegeta. As heartbreaking as it is to find out Dodoria's been killed; I could care less. After I dispose of you and I'll slaughter him along with the rest of those other people. You've forced my hand Vegeta!"

Vegeta grunted as he unfolded his hands. "You won't survive this battle Zarbon, your reign as elite commander ends here. Whatever cards you have for me; I'm more than prepared to face them!"

Realizing the conversation was amounting to nothing, Zarbon slipped into a battle stance.

"Enough! I've had enough of your arrogant speech; it's time for you to back it up with action!"

An arrogant smirk nestled its way onto Vegeta's face, as he felt the spike in Ki from Zarbon.

"_**Gladly**_!"

With those words Vegeta's Ki began to rise, matching the intensity of Zarbon's own energy.

The warriors auras began to clash as the wind surrounding them began to intensify. After several minutes the two opposing auras subsided.

"That was an impressive amount of Ki you just displayed; unfortunately that won't be enough to handle me!"

Vegeta chuckled as he made eye contact with Zarbon. "You were the one complaining about excess banter yet you continue your tirade? Isn't that highly hypocritical?"

Cocking his head to the side the blue being growled. He'd had more than enough of Vegeta's disrespectful remarks; it was time to make him eat his words.

Without warning Zarbon leapt forward, charging with his left arm outstretched. Vegeta was caught off guard as the attack arrived, bringing a world of pain along with it. Stumbling backwards the prince managed to gain some semblance of balance before being promptly assaulted again.

Vegeta was forced on the defensive as Zarbon struck with a kick aimed at his mid-section. Narrowly avoiding the attack, the prince managed to grasp the commander's foot, swinging it as he spun around. Growling as he was tugged around Zarbon summoned Ki to his fingertips, releasing it on the unsuspecting Saiyan.

Vegeta's fun was brought to a halt as Zarbon's Ki blast struck him dead in the face, momentarily blinding his field of vision. Capitalizing on the opening Zarbon immediately lashed out with a quick combination of successive strikes, punctuating the combo with an uppercut to the chin.

The prince was brought soaring into the air, finally coming to a halt as he regained himself. Growling as he shook his head, the prince immediately scanned his surrounding for Zarbon who was nowhere to be found. His eyes instantly shot open as he sensed a large Ki signature from behind him.

Vegeta immediately attempted to turn around but found himself unable to do so as Zarbon's arms wrapped around him.

"If this is that power you boasting about I'm not impressed." Zarbon whispered as he leaned into Vegeta's ear.

Unbeknownst to Zarbon a grin crept onto Vegeta's face. "Oh trust me I'm just getting started!"

Zarbon was forced backwards as Vegeta's Ki began to skyrocket, breaking his iron clad grip. Rotating around the prince lunged at the elite commander with hands fists cocked back. Zarbon could only wince as the blows arrived, sending him propelling through the sky.

Finally coming to a halt as he hovered over a small mountain range, Zarbon scoured for his opponent. His search was brief as Vegeta appeared before him, with his knee plunged into his gut.

A wad of spit shot of Zarbon's mouth as he felt several bones crumble under the prince's weight. He was soon given another reason to despair as Vegeta's left fist lambasted his face.

The elite commander was sent rocketing finally halting as he collided with a mountain side, shattering it on impact.

"Impressed yet Zarbon? You're weaker than I imagined you'd be. I always had the impression you'd be a very formidable opponent but I guess I was wrong."

Stirring from the rubble Zarbon snarled as he engulfed Vegeta's words; his arrogance would not be tolerated. Summoning his aura the lite commander blasted the rubble away and leapt to the skies once more. Landing in front of Vegeta he took view brief moments to engage him in conversation.

"I'll admit you're more powerful than I expected but those attacks were comparable to mosquito bites; they did nothing. You've still yet to prove your words."

Vegeta remained silent allowing Zarbon to speak until the conclusion of his mini-tirade.

"You were the one complaining of my excessive speech yet here you are _boring_ me to death with your words. Why don't we just let our fists settle this score?"

Zarbon grinned. "Of course I was merely trying to give you some time to enjoy the fleeting moments of your life. Let's continue since you're so _anxious _to die."

Zarbon was given no warning as Vegeta charged forward this time, repaying Zarbon for his previous actions. The elite commander was supersized, completely caught off guard by the speed Vegeta attacked with. Zarbon was unable to block the attack and was left reeling as it landed, pushing him backwards.

Regaining his senses, Zarbon immediately retaliated, lashing out with a strike of his own. His eyes widened as his attack landed in the confines of Vegeta's palm. Taking a quick moment to gloat in his face, Vegeta instantly spun around flinging Zarbon high into the sky.

Stopping himself, Zarbon hovered in the sky, meeting glances with Vegeta. The prince flashed him a toothy grin as he rocketed towards him. Growling, Zarbon mimicked the prince's actions meeting him mid-way in the sky.

A resulting clap of thunder echoed throughout out the landscape as both warriors were pushed back, neither one gaining the advantage. Rebounding quickly both warriors charged again colliding in similar fashion.

Stumbling back from another shockwave Vegeta decided to take another course of action. Forgoing the head on collision he fired several Ki beams, each larger than the last. Zarbon's eyes widened as he observed the multitude of beams heading his way.

Thinking quickly the elite commander fired his own Ki beams, flinging them madly in hopes to negate Vegeta's attacks. His plan worked as the beams canceled each other out, resulting in a large cloud of smoke. As the haze obscuring his sight cleared Zarbon was given sight of an empty battlefield.

Cursing as he noticed Vegeta had vanished Zarbon once again began his hunt for the prince._ Argh! He keeps vanishing! How am I supposed to battle an opponent who's to cowardly to even stay on the battlefield? The next time I get him he won't….!_

Zarbon's thoughts were cut off as Vegeta's leg slammed into the back of his head, propelling him towards the ground. The elite commander landed with a hard thud but immediately got up, back flipping to his feet.

Vegeta quickly descended from the sky and immediately engaged Zarbon, hammering him with several rapid fire punches and kicks. Zarbon did his best to evade the blows but was quickly overpowered by them, forcing him to back pedal.

Unceasing Vegeta continued his assault, gaining more ground on his opponent. Zarbon was powerless to defend against the prince and was eventually pushed to the edges of the ocean. Striking one last time Vegeta backpedaled away.

"Having fun yet _**Zarbon**_?" Vegeta said making sure to punctuate Zarbon's name.

Zarbon could only frown as he observed the punishment Vegeta had subjected him to. His armor was littered with scars, and his lip was leaking with blood. All in all he was fairly badly injured. Chuckling Zarbon took a step forward and began marching toward the prince.

"You know Vegeta you've managed to surprise me during our little spar. I never expected for you to be so powerful."

Vegeta's brow rose at the mention of this.

"You've impressed me, you actually managed to injure me; I applaud you. But you still can't compare to me _**Vegeta**_."

Vegeta scoffed. "I think that blow to the head must have affected you more seriously than you thought; your clearly not thinking correctly."

Zarbon replied with a smile. "No my minds perfectly alright it's _**you **_who should be worried. You see I've been holding back this entire time."

A boisterous laugh boomed from Vegeta's lungs. "HAHAHA! You've been holding back? _**Please**_ I've been wiping the floor with you! You're delusional!"

Zarbon remained silent, flipping his hair back. "Believe what you will Vegeta but it's time for me to display the power that made me an elite commander. It's time for me to show you the power that crushed _entire_ planets. The power that even Lord Frieza _**marveled**_ at!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I know you've lost it now, for you to say Frieza marveled at your power is…laughable! Your powerful Zarbon but nowhere near what you've elevated yourself to in your mind."

"Like I said before believe what you may but this is fact. I usually don't prefer to use this form it terribly grotesque, but it does get the job done. None of my enemies have ever seen me in this formed and survived. But enough of my talking it's time I show you…._**WHAT I MEAN**_!"

Vegeta was taken back as the passing breeze whipped into a violent torrent of wind. Radiant light began to emit from Zarbon as the winds continued to whip around, dislodging nearby trees from their roots.

"_**What…what's going on**_!?"

-DBZ-

"Do you guys feel that? Zarbon's power level just went through the roof!"

"I know Gohan it's unbelievable and it just keeps rising! At this rate he might surpass Vegeta!"

Bulma's brow furrowed as she sensed the two distant warriors power levels. Whatever Zarbon was currently doing it was causing his power level to rise exponentially!

"This doesn't look so good for Vegeta."

"What do you mean Krillin?" Gohan asked perturbed by the monk's words.

"If Zarbon's more powerful than Vegeta then none of us stand a chance against him! Vegeta was already more powerful than us when he left here."

Nail frowned. If Krillin's words were true they had a slim chance of defeating the blue skinned invader.

"As much as I hate to say this especially after what he's done to my people we must help him."

Gohan, Bulma and Krillin all shared a look of confusion as they looked up at Nail.

"As much as I hate the thought we have to help Vegeta, he cannot be allowed to lose this battle. If that blue soldier wins he'll surely come and attempt to kill us all."

"What makes you think Vegeta won't do the same exact thing?" Krillin asked.

"Because the Grand Elder said he'd help us fight a great evil. The grand elder's words have never been false. No matter how ridiculous this may seem we must help the Saiyan win this battle."

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma's faces all softened as they digested Nail's logic.

"What you said is true Nail we have to help Vegeta even though he is a scumbag." Gohan said.

The Namekian smiled at the Demi-Saiyan's words.

"Well then let's get a move on guys Zarbon's power is still rising. I don't know how much of a chance Vegeta has."

The trio of warriors and Nail all nodded and proceeded to take off into the skies leaving Dende alone with the Grand Elder.

-DBZ-

Vegeta frowned at he starred at the newly transformed Zarbon. The thing before him was truly a sight for sore eyes. Zarbon had been a fairly good looking man before but this transformation was just….._**grotesque**_.

Zarbon had nearly doubled in size and now towered above him. His body mass had also received a sizable increase, going from slim to large and bulky. But most of all his face had been transformed into something straight out of say horror movie. His face was hideous to say the least.

"_**I prefer to keep this side of me hidden, it is quite grotesque after all, but certain things can't be avoided. This is the beast inside of me, the side that is rarely seen!"**_

Vegeta winced at the tone of Zarbon's voice it had grown deeper and had become almost primal.

Stepping forward Vegeta shook his head. "If this is the best you had to offer then I'm very disappointed. Your power increase while massive still doesn't rival my own power; nice try though."

"_**Your arrogance still remains even after seeing my transformed state? You're more foolish than I had thought Vegeta. It appears I'm going to have to break that arrogance out of you!**_"

The prince settled onto a battle stance and smirked. "I'd_ love_ to see you try."

Zarbon immediately charged forward, lowering his head, intending on ramming Vegeta in the gut. He was greatly circumvented as his head slammed into nothing but the passing breeze. Growling he stood and scanned for his foe.

His wait was brief as Vegeta materialized several feet before and began charging towards him. Zarbon noted the prince and mirrored him, charging forward with fists outstretched. The two attacks collided, simultaneously slamming into each other's faces.

Bouncing back quickly the pair of warriors lashed out again with another pair of quick strikes, each negating the other. Realizing the error of their ways both opponents backpedalled away, gaining a sizable distance from one another.

"_**I'm still waiting Vegeta!**_"

The prince growled at Zarbon's mocking tone and charged forward, outstretching a hand filled with Ki. Reacting quickly Zarbon slapped away the incoming beam, only to have Vegeta's knee slam into his gut.

Gasping for air as his clutched his ribs, Zarbon was given another reason to lament as Vegeta's knuckled scrapped his face, sending him flying into distance. Recovering quickly Zarbon halted himself and readied for another engagement as he observed Vegeta hot on his trail.

Arriving with a bang Vegeta fired of multiple Ki beams, filing the sky with a conglomeration of colors. Zarbon's eyes widened as he saw them approach, doing his best to bat them away. It was to no avail as he was quickly overtaken by the surge of beams coming his way. After several seconds of nonstop fire the bombardment ceased.

As the smoke cleared Vegeta frowned as he saw sight of an unscathed Zarbon. The elite commander had managed to form a shield made of compressed Ki and had blocked the assault. Growling at his failure Vegeta raced towards his opponent giving him no time to breathe.

Zarbon immediately dropped his shield and cocked back his right arm, springing it forth as the prince arrived. Vegeta narrowly dodged it, ducking underneath it at the last moment. Leaping back up the prince uppercutted Zarbon, sending him zooming into the atmosphere.

Vegeta phased out of sight, reappearing behind the still soaring commander. Smirking as he materialized again, Vegeta proceeded to fire several Ki beams into the commander's back. An assortment of screams and shouts were heard as the blasts tore into Zarbon's back, sending him flying in the opposite direction. After several seconds Zarbon finally landed once more, this time crashing hard into an island.

Stumbling to his feet Zarbon frowned as he met gazes with Vegeta.

"So this is the best you have to offer me? This is your _maximum_ power? The power you _destroyed_ planets with? The power Frieza _marveled_ at? Please your nothing but a _**weakling**_."

Zarbon grit his teeth as the prince continued to mock him.

"Save yourself the embarrassment of this fight and die already. You claimed you had such amazing power but have done nothing but kneel at my feet."

Zarbon snarled through his clenched teeth; Vegeta would pay!

Summoning the quickest amount of Ki he could into his palm, Zarbon fired his attack.

"_**Ereganto Burasutā**_"

Vegeta remained calm as he watched the beam approach. In their first fight this attack had nearly killed him, but now with his new found strength it was to be scoffed at.

Without batting an eye Vegeta flicked his wrist and batted the blast away sending it soaring into the obscure distant. A massive explosion soon followed it, as a humongous light overtook the sky.

Zarbon could only gawk and tremble in fear as he observed what Vegeta had done. Vegeta had taken on his _**Ereganto Burasutā **_at point blank range and had not only survived it, but had had slapped it way without breaking a sweat.

"If that was your best attack you're in serious trouble Zarbon." The prince said as he wagged his finger.

Still trembling Zarbon strengthened his resolve; he would not go out like this. He had failed Lord Frieza but still had a possible chance to rectify his mistake; anything Vegeta did was minuscule to Frieza.

"_**It doesn't matter Vegeta I won't lose to you!"**_

Zarbon charged full speed swinging his arms widely, hoping to catch Vegeta off guard. The prince remained calm and sidestepped each one of the blows, leaving Zarbon gaping. Slightly exasperated from his rapid fire assault Zarbon's defense gave way to numerous openings.

Vegeta smirked as he noticed them and began capitalizing on all of them. Lunging forward he plunged his fists into the confines of the Commander's stomach. A combination of saliva and blood flew forth from Zarbon's mouth as he felt his bones give into Vegeta's might.

Following up quickly Vegeta struck with a kick to ribs, sending Zarbon propelling towards a mountain. The mountain split in half as Zarbon tore through it. Finally sliding to a halt the elite commander wobbled to his feet.

Unfortunately for him he stood up just in time to see Vegeta's foot slam into his face. Zarbon was sent soaring once more as the kick's power took effect. The elite commander soared for several more seconds until he finally composed himself.

"_**Curse you Vegeta!**_"

Vegeta materialized in front of Zarbon, chuckling at his flustered expression.

"Can't fight with the big boys Zarbon? Where has all your power gone too?"

Zarbon roared as he leapt forward with reckless abandon; Vegeta would pay!

The grotesque being slammed his foot down only to have it crash in the gravel, as his opponent vanished from sight.

"Where am I Zarbon? Come and get me."

Zarbon's head snapped around as he attempted to find the location of the voice. This battle had taken a turn for the worse and Vegeta was just toying with him now.

He wasn't given time to find Vegeta as the prince's foot slammed into his backside, shoving him into the dirt. Zarbon instantly attempted to flip himself over but found himself unable to do so as Vegeta's foot held him down.

"You see Zarbon your no match for me and as fun as this battle has been it's time for me to end it."

Reaching down Vegeta picked up Zarbon by the throat and spun him around.

"I want to see your facial expression as I squeeze the life out of your lungs."

Zarbon attempted to scream but was unable to as he found himself gasping for air.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. The look on your face is…...!"

Vegeta's words were cut short as he noticed Zarbon's eyes roll to the back of his head; he was dead! Dropping the commander to the ground Vegeta frowned as he starred over Zarbon's body. There was massive hole in Zarbon's chest, one he hadn't caused. He hadn't killed Zarbon but who did?

Looking back up Vegeta's eyes bulged at who he saw.

"_**The Ginyu Force**_!"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: The Ginyu force have finally arrived, the next chapter is when things will really get going. This chapter was pretty short but I felt this fight wasn't essential to the story. I'll try to get back to my normal length in the next chapter and beyond. I'll try to make the fight with the Ginyu force as epic and even more epic than it was in canon.**

**Is there anything I can do to attract more reader and reviewers to my story, besides improving my writing? Is it the description? If anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me, I really want to know.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ **Technique List:**

_**Ereganto Burasutā: **__"Elegant Blaster"_The attack Zarbon used on Vegeta

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 100,000

Krillin: 80,000

Bulma: 14,000

Vegeta: 250,000

Zarbon: 150,000

Zarbon (Transformed): 200,000

Dende: 100

Nail: 230,000


	30. Arrival of the Ginyu Force

**Written: 12/21/12-12/28/12**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: Hi again, I only have one thing to say before the chapter begins. The Ginyu force will be ****completely different**** than their canon counterparts; they will be much more serious. Also Vegeta has had limited experience with the Ginyu force, he's seem them before, but knows nothing about them. Just wanted to give you all the heads-up.**

**Well that's about it, here's the chapter; enjoy!**

**Special Thanks Goes To: Black Dragon Master, Jokermask18, Ultimate Black Ace, GohanSsj4, Jedi Master Albus, Shiva the Sarcastic, L337CH1MP, cybresamurai, Shinen no Hikari, Kid Goku Forever, AnimeFreakGTXO , SoulAuron and FashionablyHospitable.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jokermask18: **Thanks!

**Black Dragon Master: **Thanks!

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Nail and Piccolo will fuse as in canon, and yea the power boost will be huge. As for Bra you'll just have to wait and see what I mean, but I won't be doing GT. Oh yea I definitely plan on expanding Cell's role in the story.

**GohanSsj4: **You'll just have to wait and see how Vegeta does in this chapter.

**Jedi Master Albus: **I can't reveal that but I'll say this much…it won't be during this saga**.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: **Thanks!

**L337CH1MP:** Thanks and I'll make sure to check out your story.

**Cybresamurai: **Thanks, and I will.

**Shinen no Hikari: **Oops well that was a mistake on my part.

**Kid Goku Forever: **You'll just have to wait and see who dies or doesn't die.

**Shinen no Hikari: **Not sure of what your specifically referring to but in this story stronger heroes means stronger villains too.

**SoulAuron**: Thanks for pointing that out I got Aka's power level wrong. Gohan will remain a warrior and as far as your idea I like it, I may include it.

**FashionablyHospitable: **I don't understand what the purpose of that comment was. That comment about reviews was pretty arrogant of me and it has been one of the issues I've had while writing the story. That wasn't the best way to go about getting more reviews and I understand that now. As far as the power levels I swear I get this question every chapter (lol). But anyways I can't really give a specific reason for making the heroes and villains stronger than they were in canon. I started this story when I was a freshman in high school and didn't really think things through; I just wanted to make the characters in this alternate Universe more powerful than the canon one's.

**AnimeFreakGTXO: **Wow thanks for the compliment Bringer of Death and Honor Trip are two amazing stories; I don't think mine's that good though (lol).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__A frightened Vegeta stands facing the Ginyu Force_

**Chapter 28: Arrival of the Ginyu Force**

**Age 762, December 24****th**

There were very few instances in Vegeta's life when he_ completely_ stricken with fear, and those instances were far and in between. The first of those instances occurring when he'd met Frieza for the first time. The galactic tyrant hadn't been physically imposing; he was barely taller than Vegeta was as an adolescent. But being in Frieza's presence elicited fear in Vegeta's heart. In fact, most of the instances where Vegeta felt heart gripping fear involved being in Frieza's presence. Outside of Frieza _**no one **_else had managed to invoke that level of fear from Vegeta, at least until now anyways. But now Vegeta stood alone, facing the deadliest group of warriors assembled in this galaxy.

He had heard rumors of the Ginyu force's extraordinary feats, conquering entire solar systems in just a matter of weeks, assassinating diplomatic leaders with ease, and an abundance of other spectacular feats. Vegeta had dismissed those stories as petty gossip that commanders had whipped up to strike fear into the heart of the lower ranking soldiers, but Vegeta was beginning to think otherwise.

Starring back down at Zarbon, Vegeta gulped as he examined the giant hole in the center of his chest. Zarbon had given him a long, engaging fight, one that he had just begun to dominate until the Ginyu force had arrived. Their stealth abilities were definitely not exaggerated, they managed to kill Zarbon without Vegeta hearing or seeing a thing.

Shifting his attention back to the newcomers Vegeta grit his teeth. Their aura was flooding his senses, he barely managing to keep his demeanor. Their power levels were all massive, even the little green bugged eyed one. They all possessed power levels that trumped anything Zarbon could hope to muster; this would not be fun. Growling Vegeta settled into a battle stance; at least he would go out fighting.

"Vegeta I presume?"

Vegeta's battle stance softened as the purple horned alien spoke.

"We were given direct orders to eliminate you and Zarbon."

Vegeta clenched his fists; who had given these orders?

Snarling the purple alien proceeded with his speech. "That _fool_ Zarbon thought he could deceive Lord Frieza; how wrong he was." Grinning he continued. "Zarbon failed to eliminate you and had the nerve to lie to Lord Frieza about it; that poor fool. Zarbon thought he could deceive our Lord merely because he wasn't around to watch the events occur. But little did he know that our Lord has eyes _**everywhere**_."

Stepping forward the purple alien marched closer to Zarbon's body.

"He saw everything that took place on that ship; including your _**theft **_of the Dragonballs. He will be arriving shortly and is expecting us to have all the Dragonballs assembled, and to have this _**mess**_" The purple being said pointing to Zarbon. "Cleaned up and disposed of. So why don't you do yourself a favor and concede to Lord Frieza's wishes and demands? You wouldn't want to end up like the rest of your_** pitiful**_ race."

Vegeta's left brow twitched at the horned alien's last comment.

"What do you mean by the rest of my pitiful race?" Vegeta said angrily, eager to know what he was referring to.

The horned being smiled. "That's for us to know and for you to find out. But that's an entirely different conversation for another time. For now the matter at hand is the location of the Dragonballs. You have two options here _**Vegeta**_, you can either tell us…or we can _**torture**_ it out of you. It's your decision"

"Ooo please pick the second one mate, it's been a while since I've delivered a good beating."

Vegeta snarled as he deviated his attention to the red skinned alien. He wasn't bluffing about delivering that beating; his power level was incredible! He far surpassed in terms of power.

"Ahem." Coughing, the horned being attempted to divert the attention back onto himself. "So what's your decision Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince frowned; he was in a hole. He refused to give up the Dragonballs even at the expense of his own life. Agreeing to help the Ginyu force wouldn't result in anything positive for him either. He had been in several situations like this one, albeit on the other side of the fence. Soldiers in the PTO often used these types of forced negotiations to coerce people into doing whatever they wanted. No matter what option they chose it would _**always**_ result in death.

Sighing Vegeta slumped his shoulders; he only had one option which was to fight. Regardless of the power they held he refused to succumb to their wishes. He would fight them until his body could longer move; he would go down swinging.

A smug smirk settled its way onto Vegeta's face. "If you know _**anything**_ about Saiyan's then you know what my response is already. You can take your offer and shove it up your…."

Vegeta's sentence was halted, as he noticed the Ginyu force diverted their attention towards the sky. Turning around Vegeta saw three faces he never thought he'd be relieved to see. Gohan, Nail, and Krillin all descended from the sky, landing directly behind Vegeta.

"What are you three doing here?" Vegeta asked, slightly relieved to see them.

"Well _**they **_came here to help you out, I just got dragged along." Krillin said grumbling as he pointed towards Nail and Gohan.

Gohan rolled his eyes at Krillin words.

"We thought you might need some help against Zarbon, since his Ki was spiking at an alarming rate. But it looks like you already have everything under control."

"Control?" The horned alien questioned. "Vegeta has a few seconds left to give us his answer before we _**force **_it out of him."

Nail's expression hardened as he made eye contact with the purple being. Glaring deep into his eyes, Nail could sense the looming danger behind them.

"Vegeta who are these men?" Nail's words were a mixture of worry and anger.

"They're the Ginyu force, Frieza's most….."

"I'll take it from here." The purple being said interrupting.

"How rude of us not to properly introduce ourselves, where are our manners?" Snapping his fingers the purple horned alien continued. "Jeice, Burter, Guldo, Recoome! Step forward and introduce yourselves."

The white haired, red skinned alien stepped forward grinning. "I'm Jeice."

The tallest of the group, a dark blue skinned alien stepped forward next. "I'm Burter."

The green four eyed alien waddled forward. "I'm Guldo"

The large, muscular, red headed humanoid alien stepped forward, smiling and brimming with confidence. "I'm Recoome!"

Vegeta and the trio of heroes had to wince at the volume with which he spoke his words.

Finally the purple horned alien stepped forward, walking slowly.

"And I'm Captain Ginyu, leader of the Ginyu force. All this information is basically irrelevant to you because you'll die before you leave here."

"Die?!" Krillin blurted out, now worried about the situation at hand.

Irritably Vegeta growled, how had this fool managed to defeat him back on Earth?

"Yes, die you idiot! They want the Dragonballs and if we don't meet their demands they'll kill us all!"

The usually stoic Namekian frowned; his planets invaders just seemed to multiply. The other soldiers who'd attempted to seize the Dragonballs had been relatively weak compared to him, but this group of warriors far outclassed anything he'd seen before. Why did this bad luck keep happening to his people?

"Vegeta, where are the Dragonballs?" Nail asked, slightly worried about their current location.

The Saiyan prince growled turning around. "As if I'd tell you _Namekian_, the location of the Dragonballs will remain a secret!"

Nail sighed, tightening his fist; Vegeta's stupidity would get them all killed. For as much battle prowess and tactical ability the prince possessed, his sheer moment of stupidity nearly overshadowed them. They needed to know the location of the Dragonballs if they were going to protect them.

Unclenching his fist Nail, relaxed. "At least tell us you put them in a safe location?"

Vegeta responded without a word, giving Guru's protector a quick head nod.

Nail breathed a sigh of relief, at least the Dragonballs wouldn't be easy to find. Turning his attention back to the Ginyu force he frowned.

"What business do you have with the Dragonballs?"

Captain Ginyu clicked his scouter, calculating how much time they had to spare. Finally hitting a number he turned his attention back to the Namekian.

"We've been given direct orders from Lord Frieza to gather the Dragonballs and have them ready for his arrival. We wouldn't have had to do this if that….._**trash**_" Captain Ginyu said pointing to Zarbon's corpse. "Hadn't failed his mission." Captain Ginyu finished, ending his sentence with rather disgusted look on his face.

Gohan eyed the fallen body of the former elite commander. He had been an _**evil**_, _**detestable**_ person…..but he didn't deserve this. The leader of PTO had turned his back against him and had disposed of him as if he were nothing more than….. _Trash_. Whoever this "Lord Frieza" was; Gohan was certain he was the vilest being in the _entire_ galaxy.

"This is what Frieza does to those who serve under his command!? Zarbon was a loathsome person….but to be killed by the people he served….it's terrible!" Gohan shouted, infuriated that someone could eradicate life without a second thought.

Vegeta raised a brow, slightly amused by the child's tirade. "_Boy_, this what Frieza does to _**anyone **_who gets in his way; haven't you seen that already? He doesn't tolerate even the _slightest_ of mistakes. He nearly had me killed for disobeying one of his direct orders. Frieza doesn't care about life….it's a commodity to him."

Gohan grit his teeth as his anger began boiling once more. Frieza had committed_ genocide _against the Namekian people, massacred innocent children, destroyed _countless_ lives; all for what? How black could anyone's soul possibly be?

"As amusing as this comedy act has been, I have more pressing matters at hand. Since you've already turned down my offer I have nothing more to say." The captain said, shrugging with a grin on his face. "My squad is more than anxious to _tear_ the location of the Dragonballs from your mutilated mouth; the time for talking has ended."

Krillin gulped as he watched Captain Ginyu snap his fingers, beckoning the Ginyu Force's attention. The four soldiers instantly marched forth, cracking their knuckles as they did so.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Recoome's voice boomed across the plain.

Captain Ginyu crossed his arms. "That might be overkill Recoome, I want to get the information out_ before_ I kill Vegeta; and we all know how you like to fight."

Recoome's face reddened matching the color of his hair. He had a tendency to go overboard during battle. A simple spar for him could result in death for whoever he fought against. Captain Ginyu had to keep a tight leash on him. The last time Captain Ginyu had let Recoome fight first, he'd nearly destroyed the planet they'd been sent to before they could retrieve the treasure they'd come for.

"I need someone who's going to go…_**easier**_ on these weaklings." Ginyu said, lips curling into a devious smile.

Guldo's eyes lasered in on Captain Ginyu. "Let me do it Captain I'm perfect for the job." The stubby olive alien asked, rubbing his hands in preparation.

Captain Ginyu unfolded his arms briefly, pondering the suggestion over for a few seconds before glancing back down to Guldo.

"The job's yours…." Guldo's face instantly lit up. "_**Just make sure you get the job done**_"

Guldo gulped at the tone of the last sentence, knowing fully well what would happen if he failed.

"Well let's see how strong these weaklings truly are."

Guldo proceeded to click the scouter attached to his eye. It flashed several digits before it zeroed down to three.

"The Kid's power levels at 40,000. The bald one's at 30,000. The Namekians at 50,000 and Vegeta's at….!"

Guldo never got to finish his sentence as Vegeta quickly fired a Ki beam destroying the scouter before he could read it.

The olive skinned solider growled as he watched the charred ashes of his scouters crumble to bits.

"Can't have you finding out my power level I?" Vegeta said, grinning smugly.

Guldo's growling grew louder as he viewed Vegeta's smug expression. Those Saiyans were always so _damn_ arrogant! He had come across several Saiyans during his time under Frieza's command. They always had an air of arrogance and superiority, even though they were_ far_ weaker than he was. Their comments about his height and jokes about his appearance only furthered his contempt for the ape like race. But now he had the chance to _finally_ rid the galaxy of the Saiyan nuisance.

Smiling to himself, Guldo stepped forward. "It doesn't matter how strong your power level reading may have been…your still no match for me!"

Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "_Please_, you're not even a match for that bald fool over there."

"Hey!" Krillin shouted, unsure of whether to feel offended by the prince's comment or happy that he recognized his strength.

The four eyed alien grit his teeth, trying his best to keep his cool and not feel slighted by the comment. "Is that so Vegeta? I'll kill him first and finish you off after then!"

Vegeta arms remained crossed, indifferent to Guldo's words.

"Do whatever you want, you won't kill him; I know that much."

Vegeta proceeded to walk off, taking a seat on large rock, twenty yards away from Guldo.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting down you fool." Vegeta responded, irritated by obvious question. "Your bald companion is going to wipe the floor with Guldo; I'm just getting good seating."

Gohan remained silent for several seconds, slightly shocked that Vegeta had so much confidence in Krillin's abilities, considering what happened back on Earth. He shook his head and proceeded to walk off and join the prince.

The silence on the battlefield was broken as the horned commander of the Ginyu force snapped his fingers.

"Back down boys, you know the rules."

Gohan's brows rose in questioning as he turned to face Vegeta. "What's he talking about?"

The prince sighed, annoyed by yet another question. "It's part of the code."

"The code?" Gohan repeated back, voice rising in decibels.

"Yes the _code_. It's well known across the Planet Trade Organization that the Ginyu force likes to give their opponents a fighting chance before they _**squash**_ them out. I had assumed this code had been nothing more than foolish gossip considering the fact that they are mercenaries, but it appears not."

Gohan nodded silently, slightly surprised that the galaxy's most proclaimed assassins had some form of law between themselves. Gohan proceeded to watch as the Ginyu force walked away, finally settling on a rock formation on the opposite end of the plain.

"Well let's get down to it." Guldo said as he rolled his neck in preparation.

Krillin sighed, he knew this was fight was unavoidable. Outwardly he had remained silent, appearing to be calm, but inwardly he was concerned about the battle at hand. The entire Ginyu force possessed massive power levels, one's that _far _outweighed anything he and his companions could dream of. What was most frightening was the fact that Guldo was the weakest of the bunch, but still managed to be of equal footing with Krillin. Luckily for him though, he had concealed his power level, leading Guldo believe he was weakling.

Smiling at the thought of possessing at least one advantage; no matter how diminutive it was, Krillin slid into a battle stance. Spreading his legs wide, the former monk settled into a turtle stance, motioning for Guldo to attack.

The four eyed soldier grinned confidently as he slid into his own battle stance, one that was completely foreign to Krillin.

"It's your death wish."

Guldo proceeded to vanish from sight, leaving Krillin with the lasting image of his cocky smile. The Kame-Sen'nin's student's eyes instantly darted around, hoping to locate the olive soldier. As Krillin's eyes danced around his ears began to perk up, hearing rustling from behind. The former monk turned instantly turned around, wildly swinging his left elbow.

A loud thud was heard as Krillin felt his elbow come into contact with Guldo's pudgy face. The Ginyu force soldier stumbled back, clutching his now aching nose. Krillin flashed a quick smile as he heard snarling emanating from his opponents throat. Slightly embarrassed and flustered, Guldo lashed out with a hasty punch, hoping to catch Krillin off guard.

The former monk narrowly evaded the blow, leaning to left and sidestepping it. Frowning as he watched his attack miss it's mark, Guldo quickly replaced it with another fist, which also ended in the same results. Krillin chuckled as he dodged yet another blow; so far so good. Based off power levels alone they should've been on equal footing, but so far Guldo was proving to be an inferior opponent.

Maneuvering his way out of a third consecutive strike, Krillin decided to go on the offensive. Jumping back the monk managed to gain adequate distance, before he sprang forth, uncoiling his heavy right hand. Guldo was sent sprawling, a geyser of spit flying everywhere as he wobbled backwards.

Not allowing his opponent a second to breathe, Krillin dashed forward, arms swinging rapidly as he fired several strikes into Guldo's spacious gut. Guldo could only stare in horror and slight amazement, as Krillin's arms became blurs that he couldn't see. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the former monk punctuated the attack with a stomach churning fist to gut, dropping Guldo to his stubby knees.

The onlookers on both sides stared in shock at what was occurring. Though Vegeta had said he expected Krillin to wipe the floor with Guldo, he had actually been greatly exaggerating. He had never expected the diminutive warrior to_ actually_ dominate one of the Ginyu force mercenaries in a fight. On the opposite side the Ginyu force stood in stunned silence. Though Guldo was the weakest of the battalion, they had never expected him to be thrashed in a battle like this. What was more surprising to the Ginyu force was the fact that he was doing this with such a weak power level.

"This….This can't be happening!" Guldo shouted, clenching his fingers into fist. "There's no way you can be beating me with mere power level of 30,000….this isn't happening!"

Krillin could only chuckle at the vexed expression his opponent was displaying. Guldo was right though….there was no way he should be beating him with such a meager power level. Like the rest of Frieza's soldiers he couldn't detect power levels without the assistance of a scouter. Krillin had counted on this working in his favor, but not to such a large degree as it had so far during their fight. Maybe he'd eventually figure it out….or maybe not.

Krillin smirked to himself as he watched Guldo's frustration mount, causing him to charge recklessly at the former monk. Without a seconds hesitation Krillin sidestepped the charge, managing not only to evade it, but to stick out his foot and trip the stubby soldier along the way.

Guldo growled as he quickly recovered from his short tumble, hopping back on his feet and lashing out with several hasty punches. Krillin bobbed and weaved as he and the Ginyu force soldier danced across the plain, finally coming to a halt as Guldo fist slammed into a rock.

Frowning as he retracted his fist, Guldo began his search for his now missing foe. His pursuit was cut short as Krillin reappeared behind him, slamming both feet into his back. The olive alien soared forward, finally halting as he collided with the rock sediment, slamming through it.

Krillin's eyes twitched as he watched the dust settle, anxious to reengage the Ginyu force soldier. As dust finally gave way Krillin charged, not giving his opponent an opportunity to breathe. Guldo was caught off guard as Krillin's fist arrived, smashing into his face, sending him knocking him back on the ground. As Guldo's vision faded, he was given the final images of Krillin's fists pounding into his face.

The former monk continued pounding into the defenseless soldier's face until his arms grew heavy, now covered in light amounts of blood. Hopping back Krillin decided to gain some distance and give his enemy a chance to recover.

Captain Ginyu snarled as he watched Guldo's opponent retreat back. The Ginyu force were the most_** elite**_ group of fighters in the galaxy, defeat would not be tolerated under any circumstances. Guldo would be severely punished after this fight - if he even managed to even stay alive. Guldo had seriously underestimated his opponent from the onset of the fight. Guldo most likely had dismissed him based off his appearance, something which Guldo should have known all too well about. Sighing as he clicked his scouter, captain Ginyu decided to give his soldier some much needed help.

"Guldo!"

The four eyed alien instantly turned to the sound of the voice.

"What do you think you've been doing out there? It's obvious you've misjudged your opponent's power."

"But captain Ginyu his…."

Guldo's words were cut off as captain Ginyu interrupted him.

"His power level is irrelevant now. It appears he's figured a way out of concealing his power to a certain extent." Captain Ginyu said, eyes flickering to a now frowning Krillin who realized his one advantage had been taken away. "I suggest you take this battle seriously because you're already facing disciplinary action after it."

A large bead of sweat rolled down Guldo's face as he gulped, knowing fully of captain Ginyu's track record. Turning back over to his slightly sullen faced opponent, Guldo smiled mischievously.

"I think it's time for me to go all out….no more pulling any punches; I'm already in enough trouble."

Krillin blinked quizzically, puzzled by Guldo's words as he believed he had already seen the full extent of the soldier's abilities.

"Get Ready."

Krillin was given no chance to reply as the four eyed alien faded from visibility. Krillin was informed of his arrival as Guldo rammed into his backside, tossing him forward. The former monk quickly recouped and lashed back with a roundhouse kick. Gritting his teeth as it missed its mark, Krillin yelped as he felt himself being tugged by Guldo, who had somehow managed to latch onto his foot.

With a quick spin Guldo tossed the earthling into the air, sending him soaring across the plain. The former monk eventually landed, slamming face first into the dirt. Shaking his aching head, Krillin sprang to his feet, just in time to come face to face with Guldo's fist. Shifting his weight, Krillin narrowly eluding the attack. Unfortunately for him though he was unable to avoid Guldo's other fist which came flying, from the opposite direction.

The resounding collision caused Gohan to wince as he watched Krillin wobble back, lips now gushing with life liquid. Krillin's pain never subdued as Guldo capitalized on his lack of attention, proceeding to bombard the former monk with a combination of blows that sent him reeling. The bombardment finally came to a halt as Krillin crumpled to his knees, blood now obscuring his vision.

The Ginyu force soldier smirked wickedly as he pounced again, striking the earthling with a head cracking kick to the skull. Krillin could only scream in terror as his head fell subject to the soldier's wrath as Guldo proceeded to stomp him out. With each ear slicing cry, Gohan struggled to control himself. He watched with intense rage as his companion and friend became an even bloodier mess, blood now leaking across the plain.

As Guldo foot rose to strike again, Gohan could no longer contain himself and rose from his seat to help. The demi-Saiyan leapt into the air only to find him subdued in the arms of the Namekian, Nail.

"What are you doing?" Gohan spat angrily, wanting desperately to help his friend.

"Calm down Gohan can't you see your acting irrationally?" Nail asked, pulling tighter on the demi-Saiyan who continued to fight against his grasp.

"What do you mean? Can't you see Krillin's in trouble out there? We have to help him!" Gohan retorted, continuing his struggle against Nail.

Sighing Nail released Gohan from his grasp, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Think of what your about to do Gohan. Those soldiers over there were gracious enough to give us a fair fight. What you're trying to do will completely offset that. You and I both know they vastly outweigh us in terms of strength, jumping into the fray would only serve to provoke them."

Gohan complacently nodded his head, fully understanding but angry that he had to see it occur.

"But what if he kills Krillin?"

"Sit down _Halfling _your bald friend will survive; he's not as_ frail _as I thought he was_._" Vegeta stated with indifference.

Sighing Gohan conceded and sat back down. He needed to have faith in Krillin's abilities; he wasn't the same warrior he was when Vegeta had arrived on Earth. His power boost from Guru more than assured that; he was just having a tough time. _C'mon Krillin I know you can beat this guy, he doesn't even have 1/10__th__ of the fighting skill you poses. Get up and fight back! I'm counting on you!_

Seemingly hearing the Demi-Saiyan's thoughts, Krillin began to fight back, lashing back at Guldo with a Ki blat to the face. It landed, exploding on the Ginyu force solder's face, obscuring his vision as the sizzling ball of Ki imploded against him. A cry of despair was heard as Guldo attempted to soothe his now throbbing face.

Capitalizing on the moment, the former monk sprang to his feet, firing multiple Ki beams at point blank range as he landed. Multiple explosions followed as the plain was engulfed by a smoky haze. It was during this brief period of silence that Krillin took a moment to wipe the blood covering his face.

"That's it Krillin! C'mon keep going I know you can beat him!"

Krillin couldn't help but smile at his enthusiastic companion's words of encouragement. Turning his attention back on the task at hand, Krillin noticed Guldo had already recovered from his assault.

"You-You…..stupid human…you'll pay for that!"

Krillin left brow rose as Guldo charged angrily towards him. Barely having time to react the monk managed to sidestep him. The stubby alien stumbled forward a few steps before he pivoted around to once again attack Krillin, who was now prepared for him. Blocking an overextended punch, Krillin brought his left leg up and kneed Guldo in the face.

The Ginyu force soldier wobbled back, slightly stunned before instantly dashing forward again. Krillin was forced to backpedal as Guldo arrived, throwing several quick punches. Rocking from side to side Krillin managed to steer his body clear of the fist's vicinity. Finally after several seconds of wasted effort, Guldo switched tactics. Cocking his palm back, the four eyed alien released multiple beams of saffron energy from his palms.

Krillin's eye's expanded as he viewed them approach, quickly putting up his arms in attempts to block them. Gritting his teeth as the beams exploded and collided with his forearms, Krillin hardened his stance. The bombardment of beams finally stopped as Krillin dug his feet into the hard Namekian gravel.

Quickly scanning over his body for evidence of damage, Krillin returned his eye to the battlefield where his opponent had now vanished. The former monk's keen eyes darted across the vast Namekian landscape as he searched for his green foe. Smirking as he locked onto Guldo's Ki signature, now high in the sky, Krillin leapt into the air.

Guldo smirked deviously as he observed the earthling approach. Krillin was soon informed of Guldo's reasons to smirk as Guldo's palms exploded with light.

"_**Choukiha Gekiretsuhadan!**_"

_Crap_. Krillin cursed as he saw the sky illuminate with cerulean balls of energy, all aimed towards him. Guldo's final image of Krillin was the former monk frowning as the beams converged upon him. A massive explosion rocked the plain, forcing Gohan to shield his eyes as the beams detonated.

"That ought to do it" Guldo said smiling. No more problems; now whose next?"

Before Guldo could properly celebrate his victory, it was halted as the smoke cleared into the air.

"Woo! Thought I was goner there for a second; you almost had me." Krillin said happily, having managed to put an energy shield in the nick of time.

Guldo growled furiously as he viewed his completely un-harmed opponent. He was _sure_ the last attack should have done it. He had used that technique on several other occasions to great success, generally annihilating his opponent into crisps of burnt remains. But this earthling standing before him had somehow survived his onslaught.

Flicking his eyes over to Captain Ginyu, Guldo noted the indignant look on his face. Locking gazes briefly, Guldo gulped. The message he had received was clear and concise; handle the job immediately. Estimating the current time and the time the battle had begun, Guldo calculated that had little over five minutes left to do the job. It would be more than enough. Turning his attention back towards his opponent who was now beginning to become complacent, Guldo beamed.

"I didn't think I'd have to use these techniques on you; but I was wrong. You should count yourself lucky, you're about to see the galaxy's top class telekinetic in action."

Krillin's eyes rolled, doubting the validity of Guldo's statements. "As if….I've already met a few telekinetic's in my life. In fact my late friend Chiaotzu is probably a better one than you."

Guldo's eyes twitched at the insult, eager to prove him wrong.

"You won't live long enough to regret that statement. I'll…."

Guldo's words trailed as Vegeta's voice boomed over him.

"Do you ever shut up? Can you get on with the fight already, I've had enough of your worthless banter!" Spat Vegeta, heatedly.

Gohan and Nail both shared a smile, realizing the irony of the prince's words.

"So will you two _fools_ hurry up already; I'm sick of this pitiful fight!"

Krillin blushed at the prince's words, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"So what do you say we get this over with?"

Guldo responded with a quick nod, eager to begin again.

"Let's go then!"

With a cheeky grin Krillin leapt forward, cocking his left arm back. Guldo remained still smirking as the former monk approached. As the distance between Krillin and Guldo narrowed to inches, Krillin struck. But before Krillin's hit landed, Guldo outstretched his hands and shouted.

"_**Chōnōryoku**_!"

Krillin strained as he found himself unable to move, his body seemingly working against him. Guldo's smirk widened as observed his opponent struggling, to no avail against his technique.

"Let's have some fun." Said Guldo cracking his knuckles.

Krillin could only watch in horror as the four eyed soldier proceeded to pound his stout fists into his face. Krillin's head jerked back at nearly break neck speed, leaving the former monk with a sick feeling of vertigo. Finally deciding he'd had enough, the Ginyu force soldier summoned Ki to his palm, aiming it at the still restrained monk.

"_**Krillin**_!"

Unable to shout Gohan did it for him. The former monk was then blitzed by the erythraean light descending from Guldo's palm. An explosion and kick up off dust followed as the former monk plummeted from the sky, collapsing in a blaze of glory.

Captain Ginyu couldn't help but smirk at the sight; Guldo was finally doing something right. If his stubby subordinate won this fight, and managed to kill the remaining opposition, _maybe _he wouldn't discipline him so harshly. His thoughts dispersed as rumbling was heard from inside the crater Guldo had caused.

Staggering, Krillin slowly worked his way out of the crater; that last attack had been a bitch. Hacking out an ounce of blood, the former Orin student gazed towards the heavens. His eyes fell upon the beaming soldier. Gritting his teeth as he flashed his aura, Krillin determined to make Guldo pay. Just as he thought to leap into the air, he halted himself. The last attack he'd used had been a real pain in the ass. Ever since his days in the _Tenka'ichi Budōkai _he'd hated fightingtelekinetic's.

Shivering as he remembered his bout with Chiaotzu, he frowned. If Guldo was as capable as Chiaotzu in his use of telekinesis he was bound for a long fight. Stirring from his musings Krillin leapt to the skies, Ki surging, to once again confront the Ginyu force soldier.

-DBZ-

The silence in the throne room was eating away at Bulma. She wasn't used to this type of silence, even when she'd been alone in the cave by herself. She'd at least had the sounds of her favorite musicians accompanying her as she'd waited for Krillin's return. Like any other person she enjoyed sweet moments of reticence; but this was too much. Deciding she'd had enough the lavender haired heiress stepped forward to Guru.

"Um…uh….excuse me Guru…but I was wondering if you could tell me what you meant from earlier." Bulma said nervously, still awestruck by the Namekian's size.

The elderly Namekian flashed her a warm smile. "Of course, I'll tell you as much as I know."

"Thank you Guru" Bulma exclaimed, happy to be getting more explanations.

"I cannot see so far into the future, but from what I can see your children will be _**very **_powerful."

Bulma smiled, noting the elder Namekians emphasis on strength.

"Your first born child shall have the world in their palm."

Bulma's face scrunched, uncertain about what he was referring to.

"Could you be a little more specific?"

The grand elder slowly shook his head. "No. I must be as vague as possible, even telling you about this risks altering the future. I can only tell you small, insignificant details; time must move freely."

Bulma sighed, conceding to Guru. The information she'd told him had been so vague it could have been about anything. Hopefully…..No, she knew she was smart enough to figure them out on her own. _The world in their palm? What could that possibly mean? Does it have something to do with fate?_

Bulma's expression hardened as she became lost in her musings. Noticing this Guru attempted to lighten the mood.

"Don't distress over it, things will work themselves out. I do have one final thing to say to you though."

Bulma's ears perked up as she leaned in to listen.

"_**(#1)**_"When the time comes do not suffocate your child"

"What!?"

Bulma and Dende both shared expression of cluelessness and shock. Bulma couldn't picture suffocating _**anyone**_, much less her _**own **_flesh and blood. Dende couldn't picture the women standing before him harming anyone unnecessarily. Her Ki was positive and she showed no signs of wickedness.

"What do you mean Guru? I would_** never**_ harm my child in_** any **_circumstance." Bulma declared vehemently.

Guru remained indifferent. "You will know what I mean when the issue arises."

Dissatisfied with the elder Namekian's response Bulma slumped to the ground. The elder Namekian was wise but was he talking about? There was no way Bulma would ever harm any of her children, unless he didn't mean it psychically. _What other possible way is there to suffocate someone? This just doesn't make sense!_

As Bulma quibbled over the semantics of Guru's words, Dende turned to Guru with a worried expression. The youngling could feel Guru's Ki depleting with every breath; he didn't know how much longer the elder had. If only there was something he could do about it! Sensing the frustration emanating from Dende, the elder Namekian turned towards him.

"Don't fret youngling; death is a natural part of life." Guru said reassuringly.

"It may be Guru, but to die like this…..isn't! Genocide has been committed against our race and with your death the Dragonballs will return to stone. Meaning we'll have no chance to undo the harm caused by the invaders!"

"The Dragonballs?" Bulma mumbled to herself, having nearly completely forgotten about the mystical orbs. "And what do you mean they'll turn to stone?"

"The youngling means that when I die the Dragonballs will cease to function. The Dragonballs are tied to their creator's life; if I die so do the Dragonballs."

_Shit_! Cursing her bad luck Bulma rose to her feet.

"We have to do something immediately then! I don't know how much longer you have, but with as much coughing as you've been doing…..I doubt it's long. We need to get the Dragonballs as soon as possible!"

Dende nodded, agreeing with the heiress's logic. The faster they got the Dragonballs the sooner the Namekians and the Earthlings could be returned to life.

"But where are they? I know we have two of them." Dende said, referring to the two Dragonballs hidden behind Guru's throne. "But where are the rest of them?"

"I know where they are."

Dende's brows rose. "Really? Where?"

"Vegeta has them." Bulma deadpanned.

The young Namekian's shoulders slumped. Once again just when things were looking up some outside force had to mess it up.

"Vegeta will never tell us the location of the Dragonballs; were out of luck." Dende mumbled sadly.

Bulma quickly shook her head. "Not so fast my friend."

"What do you mean?" Dende questioned.

"We can locate them with this!" Bulma said as she proceeded to pull out a Dragon Radar.

"What's that?" Dende asked, mesmerized by the object Bulma had pulled out.

"It's called the Dragon Radar; it's something I invented. The Dragon Balls emit a faint electromagnetic pulse, which the Dragon Radar can detect. It then points arrows in the directions of nearby Dragon Balls. Pressing the button on the top" Bulma said pointing to it. " Can cause the view to zoom out and show more and more of the planet."

Dende sat in silence for a few seconds, amazed by the device Bulma held in her hand. How could Earthlings possibly come up with such technology? It was mind boggling! To think that with the click of a button all the Dragonballs could be revealed was…..amazing!

"What an interesting piece of technology, if only I'd known about it sooner." Guru said, impressed by Bulma's creation.

"So what do we do now?" Dende asked, anxious to begin the hunt for the sacred orbs.

"Well I'll just click this" Bulma said, pressing her thumb down on the button. "And viola."

Dende's eyes lit up as the location of the remaining five balls was discovered.

"It…it looks like all five Dragonballs are already assembled together." Bulma said a hint of surprise masked in her tone.

"Alright then; let's get them!" Dende said, jumping into the air.

"Not to burst your bubble but aren't you forgetting something Dende?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?" Dende retorted, his voice wavering.

"Whose going to watch Guru?"

Dende's expression deflated as he returned to the ground, remembering his promise to Nail.

"Of course, I made a promise to Nail; I must keep it." Dende said, slightly begrudgingly.

Bulma flashed the youngling a quick smile understanding his eagerness to accompany her.

"I guess this is something I'll have to do on my own then." Bulma said stepping forward.

"Hold on, what about Nail and the others?" Dende questioned, remembering his fellow remaining Namekian. "They've been gone for a while now."

Bulma grimaced. Her fellow companions had been gone for a while; what if something had happened? No! Shaking her head she discarded the thought. Gohan, Krillin, and Nail had more than enough power combined to take down Zarbon and Vegeta, or both if need be. She hoped all was going well and quickly dismissed the thought. Right now she had a task at hand, one that needed her immediate attention.

"I'm sure their ok. Their more than capable of defeating Zarbon and Vegeta. I don't know what's keeping them, but whatever it is I'm sure they can handle it. Right now though, I need to focus my attention on retrieving the Dragonballs."

Dende nodded, fully understanding and agreeing with the lavender haired woman and wished her good luck. Taking one final look at Guru's home, Bulma powered up and took to the skies, determined to retrieve the Dragonballs.

-DBZ-

The battle between Guldo and Krillin has grown more furious. For various reasons both warriors had decided to significantly raise the ante up. Guldo was determined to win and avoid his captain's harsh punishment, and Krillin was determined to win for his deceased friends. Both warriors had taken their fighting to a new level; one that shocked Gohan.

The young Demi-Saiyan had expected Krillin to be far more powerful than he had been during their little skirmish with Dodoria; but this was completely unexpected. The power Krillin was exuding was enormous. Krillin's kicks and punches carried twice, maybe _thrice _the amount of power they previously had. Even when the former monk missed a strike, Gohan could still feel the aftereffects of it. Simple Ki beams that Gohan wouldn't have considered dangerous wiped out entire land masses; it was ridiculous!

Both fighters had managed to cause a significant amount of damage to once beautiful Namekian landscape. Potholes and craters littered the battlefield as both warriors collided in explosive meetings. Gohan was forced to cover his eyes from the sheer the dust that kicked up from each engagement. At this rate Gohan was sure they'd completely destroy the island they were situated on, before the battle's conclusion.

Shielding his eyes as another variegated explosion occurred in the atmosphere, Gohan smiled. If Krillin was already this powerful with his unlocked potential; how powerful was he? The demi-Saiyan was anxious to find out. Gohan knew his power level dwarfed his companion's own; but to what extent? If Krillin displayed this amount of power, surely he would least double that? Turning his attention back to the sky, Gohan tuned in just in time to see Krillin phase out of a kick from Guldo.

Smiling as he materialized, Krillin flashed Guldo a smile. He hadn't had a fight this good in a while, the last time truly being on Earth. At the onset of the fight he had been doubtful of his opponent's power, but he'd more than proven him wrong. In fact Guldo and Krillin were dead even in terms of power levels, if not for his telekinetic advantage the fight would have been even more equal. But even with all of this, Krillin still believed he could win, _convincingly_.

Guldo had discovered he'd been concealing his power level, but the four eyed alien still didn't know how to detect it. It was Krillin's ace in the hole; the one advantage Krillin was depending on to win this fight.

Stirring from his thoughts as Guldo's fist narrowed in on his face, Krillin ducked. The strike flew overhead, completely missing the former monk. Capitalizing on his opponents missed opportunity Krillin sprang back up, his left fist leading the way. Guldo's chin exploded with pain as Krillin's uppercut arrived, propelling him even higher into the Namekian sky. Not hesitating Krillin quickly followed up, cupping his hands together and chanting.

"_**Ka…..me….ha…me**_…"

Guldo recovered from the fist just in time to turn and hear Krillin utter the final word.

"_**HA**_!"

Krillin's hands shot forward as the cyaneous beam exploded from his palms. Guldo's eyes bulged as he watched the beam, in almost slow motion, soar towards him. Realizing he had no chance to evade or dodge the attack, Guldo did the next best thing.

"_**Time Freeze**_!"

As Guldo inhaled the beams wavelength stopped, in fact the beam stopped moving all together. Still inhaling, Guldo looked around, everything around him now being frozen in place. Continuing to hold his breath the four eye alien floated behind Krillin, who was now stuck in the Kamehameha stance. Eye smiling, Guldo positioned himself behind the earthling and exhaled. As the oxygen returned to his lungs, Guldo watched with amusement as the Kamehameha soared into the skies, propelling far beyond the eye's vicinity.

Krillin watched with shock as his Ki beam soared into the distance, not even managing to hit his opponent. Frowning in frustration Krillin grit his teeth. Where could he have gone to? They were at to close a range for him to have simply _**Zanzōken'd**_ his way out of it. _Where'd he go to?_

Krillin was quickly given his answer as a pair of stout arms wrapped around his chest.

"Wha….How'd you get behind me?" Krillin asked, voice straining as Guldo's arms wrapped around him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The Ginyu force soldier said gleefully, tightening his grip on the Earthling.

Krillin could only growl as Guldo grip continued to tighten around him. He attempted to fight back but found himself unable to do so as Guldo's hands remained firmly put. Slumping his shoulders Krillin conceded.

"Good idea _Earthling_." Guldo said, feeling Krillin cease his resistance.

"That's what you think!" With a shout Krillin called his aura to life, a celeste aegis bursting to existence.

Guldo was forced back as Krillin's aura sprouted, sending him tumbling and leaving him momentarily dazed.

"_**ARGH**_!"

Turning to his anguished opponent, now hovering a few feet away, Krillin charged toward him. A colossal clap of thunder ensued as the former monk's fist made contact with Guldo's face, sending the Ginyu force soldier flying back even further. Quickly following up, Krillin vanished and materialized behind the still soaring soldier, bringing his clasp hands down.

A shockwave echoed and boomed as Guldo was sent propelling at break neck speed towards the Namekian gravel. A crater sprang to life, announcing Guldo's arrival as he slammed into the ground. Not wanting to take any chances Krillin decided to finish off the olive skinned alien while the chance was opportune. Bending down, Krillin brought his arms to his sides and began charging Ki.

Stirring from the rubble Guldo shook his head. _What hit me? It felt like I got pounded by a jackhammer or something. That damn earthling is actually putting up a good challenge. I have to end this soon though._ Guldo looked up in time to see two coquelicot orbs of energy surge from Krillin's palms. _Damn it._

"_**Daburu Tsuihikidan!**_"

Guldo profaned, viewing another one of Krillin's techniques once again converge on him. Cursing his luck as he realized there was only one way to dodge the technique, Guldo inhaled.

"_**Time Freeze**_!"

The Coquelicot beams halted their descent as time once again froze. Taking a quick look around, Guldo located the best place to run to. Locating a nearby giant rock Guldo ran behind it. Lying down on the ground, Guldo exhaled, allowing time to return to normal.

The _**Daburu Tsuihikidan **_converged on their location, exploding against the ground, a tremendous cloud of dust ensuing. Gohan and the rest of the onlookers had to shield their eyes as the rest of the explosion occurred, dislodging trees and nearby fixtures from their roots. As the explosions haze finally dwindled, Krillin's eyes zoomed in to examine the damage done. The former monk was left frustrated as Guldo was nowhere to be found, once again _somehow_ managing to elude his attack.

Behind the rock Guldo breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He was mollified but was also worried. He'd basically used up his last _**Time Freeze**_,anymore and he wouldn't' even have the energy left to sustain a Ki beam. He needed to end this fight _now_ before he used up any more precious Ki. _I'll guess I'll have to use __**that**__ technique. I was hoping to save it but I guess not._ Bubbling with new found determination, Guldo scurried from behind the rock.

"Earthling!"

Krillin's attention snapped to his now materialized foe.

"It's time to finally end this; I've had enough! Prepare yourself for my ultimate technique!"

Krillin's eyes twitched as Guldo's last comment aroused his interest. "And what technique might that be?"

Guldo allowed a smirk. "You'll see soon enough."

Over on the sidelines Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms. "The fool! Who announces their ultimate technique? Your just inviting yourself for failure!" Vegeta shouted irately.

"But Vegeta you …."

The prince waved his hand, cutting the Demi-Saiyan off. "I know what you're going to say and if you want to keep your teeth; you'll shove those words back down your windpipe."

Gohan jaw clamped, not sure of what to make of the prince's threat. He silenced himself but not before chuckling inwardly.

Returning their gazes back onto the battlefield, the two Saiyans noticed Guldo slipping into an unfamiliar stance. Krillin in return slipped into one of his own.

"Ultimate techniques you say? I'll challenge yours with mine then." Krillin said boastfully, lifting his right hand into the air. "Let's see how you handle a _**Kienzan**_!"

Guldo ignored the earthlings comment and positioned himself. Grinning as he curled his fingers, Guldo fired an albicant beam of light. Krillin's body froze as it struck, finding himself unable to move.

"What is this?"

Guldo laughed as watched the monk attempt to move, finding himself unable to do so as the technique paralyzed him. Krillin's eyes twitched as he observed a misty, porphyrous aura begin to surround him.

"What's going on!?"

Krillin's body remained in the same state as he continued attempting to force his body to move; but to no avail. Guldo meanwhile continued to laugh down below, arms telekinetically reaching out to grab something. Krillin's eyes widened as he noticed a tree become dislodged from its roots.

"This is my _**Gurudo Supesharu**_…..try this on for size!"

Gohan and Nail could only watch in horror as the sharpened tree point edged it's way closer to Krillin.

"We have to do something…now!" Gohan shouted as his aura burst to life, ready to go assist Krillin.

"Just wait a bit longer Gohan, if the tree gets within inches we shall intervene." Nail said, soothingly.

"Inches? You want _**me**_ to wait until the tree gets_** inches**_ away from Krillin's body? Are you out of your mind! Krillin _**needs**_ our help now!" Gohan screamed furiously, his Ki rocketing with every syllable.

Vegeta's face scrunched as he stared at the angry child. To think a mere pre-pubescent child possessed such power was stupefying. He possessed more power than the most elite warriors did back on planet Vegeta. What was most troubling though was his age and the fact he didn't know how to control it either. If the child continued to train as he got older he'd be more than a force to be reckoned with. _If we survive this battle I'm taking you with me Gohan. Your far too powerful for me to let you out of my grasp again._

The shouting match between Gohan and Nail continued as the tree continued to tread slowly towards Krillin.

"We have to do something now!" Gohan shouted, his anger ready to explode.

"Gohan just…."

"Watch _boy_….your friend will survive this." Vegeta interrupted.

Gohan's aura flared as he turned his attention back towards Krillin, who had somehow managed to form a _**Kienzan**_ while being restrained. Quickly darting his eyes back to Guldo, Gohan realized the Ginyu force soldier was completely unaware that it had formed. With an eye flick Krillin sent the _**Kienzan**_ flying directly towards Guldo.

"Hahaha you really thought you could beat me? A member of the Ginyu force? Fool! I'll kill you and move on to destroy the rest of your friends. You have no….."

Guldo's boasts abruptly halted. The four eyed alien turned towards his commander and team where his head promptly fell off. A geyser of blood followed as the olive skinned soldier's head fell to the ground, rolling in the puddle of red liquid. Both sides, save captain Ginyu promptly fell back, shocked at the startling occurrence.

"He….he killed Guldo!" Recoome muttered in unbelief.

The rest of the Ginyu force simply stood there, deer in the headlight expressions plastered on their face. After several seconds of silence Captain Ginyu finally spoke up.

"Recoome! Go retrieve Guldo's head."

The red headed giant did as told and picked up his companion's now bloodied head.

"Now bring it to me and lay it down on the ground."

Recoome face scrunched, unsure of what Captain Ginyu was planning but did as told. Placing the gorged head in front on the captain's foot, Recoome promptly backed way. Capitan Ginyu's scouter beeped with activity.

"Your still alive?" the captain muttered, already knowing the answer to his own question.

Hacking up an ounce of blood, Guldo rolled his head over to face his commander.

"Yes captain Ginyu I'm still alive. Allow me to live, I can still be of some service to you." Guldo pleaded, blood once again filling his lungs.

Striking a thinking pose, the captain playfully considered it, already knowing his decision in advance. "_**No**_."

Guldo's mouth hung wide in terror. If his back was still attached to his head, Ginyu's words would have sent a chill down his spine.

"Please! I beg of you captain have mercy on me! I know defeat isn't allowed under your command but please!" Tears formed and rolled down Guldo's head as he pleaded to Ginyu.

The captain remained indifferent, silencing Guldo's cries with an icy glare.

"You've served me well Guldo, but alas the time has come for you to depart from my command."

"_**No!...No!...Please!**_"

Captain Ginyu grinned, ignoring his soldiers pleads and cries as he summoned an aurulent orb of Ki.

"Goodbye!"

With those final words Guldo was wiped out from the mortal plane. An explosion, followed by a black cloud of smoke ensued. As the smoke finally cleared it gave way to… _nothing_. _Nothing_ was left of Guldo, not even his charred remains. Turning to soldiers captain Ginyu ordered them to do the same to Guldo's body. The remaining members of the Ginyu force quickly nodded and did as told, not wanting to share the same fate as their former companion. A torrent of Ki beams followed as the remaining Ginyu force member's destroyed Guldo's body.

As the hail of Ki beams and smoke following it ceased captain Ginyu spoke.

"Good riddance. I don't need _weaklings_ like that under my command; I know Lord Frieza certainly doesn't. Guldo was always the weakest of us all, In fact I don't even know why I selected him for membership." Rubbing his chin the captain continued. "Oh yes I remember it was because of his telekinetic abilities. Other than that he had no real purpose under my command. All that said he won't be easy to replace. Years of membership can't be replicated easily."

Turning to Vegeta the captain smirked. "If you weren't in such a terrible position I'd offer you the job Vegeta." Captain Ginyu said smiling.

The prince snorted. "As if I'd ever accept a job from the likes of_** you**_. Being under Frieza's command was already a nuisance. I wouldn't dare accept a job offer from a _**fool**_ like you." Vegeta finished, spitting on the ground.

"I give you a compliment and you backhand me? It's expected of course you _monkeys_ don't have any manners or class."

Vegeta growled at the monkey comment, cracking his knuckles.

Captain Ginyu snickered at Vegeta hasty reaction. "Ah you Saiyans quick to violence but never quick to think. Since you want to die so eagerly why don't we proceed with the next fight?" Glancing back at his brigade, captain Ginyu motioned for one of them to step forward.

The hulking red head, Recoome marched forward smiling, eager to begin his fight. "Who's is gonna be captain?"

Captain Ginyu responded with a shrug. "Which over weakling you like it doesn't matter to me."

Recoome's cheeks widened as he smiled. "The bald one….. I want the bald one."

Cursing his luck once again Krillin frowned as he stared at Recoome. He had just gone toe to toe with Guldo who Ginyu had so eloquently called a _weakling_. The giant red head standing before Krillin had at least _four_, maybe _five_ times the amount of power Guldo did. That coupled with the fact he was already tired and injured from his earlier fight meant we was screwed.

"So are you gonna fight or what baldy?" Recoome's voice boomed.

Glancing at his companion Gohan realized he was in no shape to fight right now. He narrowly defeated Guldo on a lucky strike from a _**Kienzan**_. Facing Recoome now would be overkill. Someone else would have to step up, mainly him.

"I'll fight instead." Gohan declared boldly, steeping forward.

Captain Ginyu left eye twitched, curious as to why he'd stepped forward.

"If you value your life you'll let that earthling over their fight his own battle. Recoome is far too powerful for you and besides; you're a_ weakling_."

Gohan grit his teeth at condescending tone in which Ginyu spoke his words. The captain was a truly evil man; he had no value for life. He had just killed Guldo, someone who'd served valiantly under his despicable tutelage. The who situation had eerily reminded him of what had happened back on earth with Vegeta and Nappa.

_-Flashback-_

_"V…V...Vegeta…please help me…." Nappa's voice called out weakly as he was unable to move. Vegeta merely scoffed at the sight, disappointed in his companion. "Nappa of course I'll help you." Vegeta smiled wickedly as he walked over to his companion. Sticking his arm out, Nappa awaited the help. Vegeta's hand latched on to his and picked him up._

_"Thanks Vegeta, Kakarot's more powerful than I would have imaged I never would have….__**AH**__!"_

_Nappa's sentence was halted as he felt himself soar into the air. "Vegeta…Vegeta…what are you doing!" Vegeta continued smiling wickedly, as a radiant luteolous beam formed in his hand. "What do you think? I'm disposing of you; I warned you __**failure is not an option**__!"_

_Nappa's jaw hung in the air, stunned at what was occurring. Was his prince actually going to kill him? "But Vegeta…you can't do this; you'll be the last Saiyan in left in the entire Universe besides Kakarot."_

_"I'm fine with that, besides who needs a weakling like you for a companion. Kakarot's brat will more than make up for you. He'll surely surpass you; just look at his potential! You on the other hand have been a__ nuisance__, a __failure__, and a __complete__ and __utter thorn__ in my side. It's time you suffer the consequences of your actions; __**PREPARE TO DIE**__!"_

_"__**NO VEGETA PLEASE, DON'T DO! I CAN STILL BE OF**__…."_

_Nappa's words were cut short, as the luteous beam of light overtook his field of vision. There was a brief moment of silence, before a gargantuan luteous explosion illuminated the sky. A gigantic explosion ensued after, knocking everyone save Vegeta to their feet._

_"__**HAHAHAHAHA**__! _

_-End Flashback-_

Gohan could only shake his head; cruelty seemed to be one of the core values of Frieza's soldiers. The Demi-Saiyan sincerely wished to meet the galactic ruler and pay him back _tenfold_ for the destruction he'd caused. That would have to wait though, right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. He was about to enter into the most important fight of his young life; he hoped he was ready.

"Gohan stop! You don't have to do this I'll fight my own battle." Krillin contested.

"No!" The Demi-Saiyan shouted back. "This is my fight now. Just rest I'll handle it." Gohan said reassuringly with a smile.

The former monk conceded realizing there was no way to convince the child; he was his father's son after all. "Alright then Gohan; he's yours."

Before Gohan could take another step, Vegeta pushed him out of the way, knocking him down to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Taking over this fight." The prince said smugly. "As heartwarming as your speech was I could care less. Your power's increased vastly but your still far too _weak_ to fight Recoome. I'm the most powerful fighter here; Recoome's mine!"

Gohan dug his nails into dirt, angry, but realizing Vegeta's words were true. Realistically, Gohan had the third best chance of defeating Recoome behind Vegeta and Nail, who were both more powerful than him.

"I don't care who it is….I'll face you all at the say time it won't matter; you'll all die!" Recoome laughed, pumping his fists.

Sliding into a battle stance Vegeta flashed him his trademark smirk. "I'll be more than happy to wipe that look off your face."

"Then bring it on." Recoome said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Your wish is my command!"

With those final words Vegeta dashed from his standing spot.

-DBZ-

"You've finally completed your training." Master Dim said, bowing to Goku and Chichi.

Staring at one another the couple smiled before they spoke.

"Thank you Master Dim." They said in unison, proceeding to reciprocate the bow.

"You should now be properly equipped to fight Frieza, and anything that he might throw at you." The Elderly Triclops said, stroking his gray beard.

"I know I can already feel the power flowing through my veins….it's incredible!" Goku responded, flexing his muscles.

Chichi couldn't help but smile at her husband's jovial reaction. The training they had undergone had been unlike anything Chichi or her husband had done before. It had been excruciatingly painful at certain moments, but Goku was always there to help her through it all. She wouldn't have been able to make it without him by her side.

"Chichi." Master Dim began, alerting her attention. "Don't doubt yourself. Just because you're a human doesn't mean that you can't achieve levels of power similar to your husbands. Just have faith in yourself and you'll do fine." He said finishing with a warm smile.

Chichi nodded and reciprocated his smile. Master Dim was right, she and Goku could achieve similar levels of power if she worked and believed in herself. That was one of the most important lessons that she'd had to learn during her training. Just because she was human didn't mean that she was weak or frail.

"I'll keep that in mind sensei, and once again thank you for your training. I can't overstate my gratitude for what you've done for me and my husband."

The grand Master blushed sheepishly. "It was nothing, anytime you need some training feel free to drop by here. Also lease do me a favor."

Goku and Chichi's ears perked up, they would do anything he asked.

"When you revive your Triclops friend make sure to tell him to visit our home world. There are things which he must learn."

The married couple quickly nodded. "We'll tell him."

Master Dim smiled, satisfied. "Good. As great as you company has been I believe it's time you three go about on your mission."

Goku eyes bulged at the mention of the mission. He'd been so wrapped up in training that he'd nearly forgotten about his son and friends on Namek.

"Crap! How are we gonna get there on time? The last time we were in the ship it estimated we had two days left before our arrival. We need to get there as soon as possible!" Goku said worriedly, wondering how he would get to his son on time.

"Well" Master Dim began, taking a sip from his tea. "While we were training I had some of our apprentices take a few liberties on your ship."

"Liberties?" Chichi questioned. "What exactly did you do?"

The Triclops smiled gleefully. "Nothing really. We just calibrated your ships engine and maximized it's running efficiency."

Goku passed the Triclops a dumbfounded look, completely clueless to what he meant.

"In simpler words Goku, we made your ship run faster. If their estimates are correct you should get their sometime today actually."

"Today?" Chichi repeated with unbelief. She'd finally get to see her son again after all these months? She couldn't wait!

"Yes today Chichi, but you'd better get going if you want to get there as soon as possible."

"Yes…of course…Goku c'mon let's head to the ship." Chichi said, standing up.

Goku did as his wife told and stood up. "But wait Chichi don't you remember how long the walk was?"

Chichi frowned, remembering the long distance the couple had traversed. "I remember. We could always fly but we don't know our way around the planet." She muttered.

"I think I have the solution to your problems." Master dim said piquing the couple's interest.

"And what would that be?" Chichi asked.

"Just give me your hands and I'll show."

Without another word the elder Triclops grabbed the couple's hands and placed two fingers on his forehead. There was a slight feeling of discomfort as the trio vanished before reappearing in the jungle where they'd arrived.

"What….what was that?" Goku asked, shocked by technique the Triclops had just displayed.

"It's called _**Shunkan Idō**_, but it's not important right now. You need to get on your ship and leave."

The Saiyan rubbed his head sheepishly, understanding. "Oh…ok."

Stepping up the ladder Chichi and Goku proceeded to walk into the ship.

"Oh and one last thing; you'll find your regular in the ship already. As beautiful as our traditional clothing is I'm sure you'll prefer some of your own garments." Master Dim said smiling.

Goku and Chichi both shared a smile before saying their final words and boarding the capsule corp ship. Master Dim watched on smiling as the ships thrusters burst to life, taking off from the ground. As the ship hovered in the sky, the couple gave a final wave from the window, before zooming off into the atmosphere. As he watched the ship disappear into the golden sky, master Dim sighed.

_I've done my part Goku, the rest is left to you. I just hope you, your wife and her friends have what it takes to defeat Frieza and finally rid the galaxy of his rule. I have faith in you and I know you can do it; I've seen your power first hand. Use what you've learned wisely….the Galaxy is counting on you Goku._

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: This is the last chapter I will be uploading for the rest of the year. It's been a good year for this story. Last year around this time I only had five chapters up, I doubled that this year. I could and should have more but laziness and an abundance of other reasons didn't allow for that. Next year I'm hoping to add 40 chapters to the story, I don't know how it'll be done but it's my personal goal. **

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed, followed and favorite this story this year, you've been a great inspiration and I sincerely thank you for your continued support. I'd like to especially thank everyone who stuck with this story and me during my stupider moments when I considered quitting this story for trivial reasons such as lack of reviews. I'm thankful and grateful to have ANY reviews, and am even more grateful for the number that I do have now.**

**Being completely honest with myself and my reviewers I didn't give my maximum effort while writing this story this year. I didn't thoroughly think out the plot, character development and numerous other things. Rest assured next year I plan to do my best and take this story far more seriously and give it the effort it deserves, because you deserve better. I plan on being the best author I can be. Once again thanks for a great year and all the support, see you all next year.**

**Last but not least I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jamal "Capital Steez" Dewar….R.I.P.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**The Prince's Return By Full Power**

**Bringer of Death By npberryhill**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza By **

**Dragonball Z: The Earthling Chronicles By FinalFlashX**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**(#1):**_ More foreshadowing of things to come. These "prophecies" will play a big role in the future.

**Technique List:**

_**Choukiha**__**Gekiretsuhadan: **__"Full Power Energy Barrage Wave"_

_**Chōnōryoku: **__"Telekinesis"_

_**Zanzōken: **__"After Image"_

_**Daburu Tsuihikidan: **__"Double Tsuihikidan"_

_**Gurudo Supesharu: **__"Guldo Special"_

_**Kienzan: **__"Destructo Disk"_

_**Shunkan Idō: **__"Instant Transmission"_

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 100,000

Gohan (Concealing power): 40,000

Krillin: 80,000

Krillin (Concealing Power): 30,000

Bulma: 14,000

Vegeta: 250,000

Dende: 100

Nail: 230,000

Nail (Concealing Power): 50, 000

Captain Ginyu: 570,000

Guldo: 80,000

Jeice: 380,000

Burter: 375,000

Recoome: 400,000


	31. Arrival of the Ginyu Force II

**Written: 1/25/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**Special Thanks Goes To: Jokermask18, Ultimate Black Ace, Jedi Master Albus, Shiva the Sarcastic, Guest, Kid Goku Forever, AnimeFreakGTXO ,** **Wolverines, Black Dragon Master, silverhawk88, and Igor De Souza Santos.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jokermask18: **Vegeta has met the Ginyu force before but has _very_ limited experience with them. He's seen and knows of them, but doesn't know much else beyond that. Ass for your suggestion we'll have to wait and see.

**Black Dragon Master: **Thanks!

**Jedi Master Albus: **Thanks!

**Shiva the Sarcastic: **Thanks!

**silverhawk88: **Thanks!

**Kid Goku Forever: **Thanks!

**Guest: **Actually I don't know what happened to Gohan's tail in this story; another plot hole. I haven't mentioned it being cut so I assume he still has it.

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **I should have expanded more on the Ginyu Force instilling fear on both sides. Krillin won but barely; he might not be useful anymore. As far Goku and Chichi we'll just have to wait and see.

**Ultimate Black Ace: **I thank you for the criticism, it is warranted. I went back and edited what I could; I'm also in the works of getting a Beta Reader. As for the Ginyu force theory your partially correct butt I was also referring to something else. Goku and Chichi are on the way for some much needed help. Happy New Years to you too!

**Igor De Souza Santos:** Not sure what that meant

**Wolverines: **Ok?

**AnimeFreakGTXO: **Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read the entire story up to this point and review it. Thanks for the compliments but I still believe those two stories are far above my own; I have a long way to go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__An aura cloaked Vegeta charges at Recoome _

**Chapter 29: Arrival of the Ginyu Force II**

**Age 762, December 24th**

Gohan stood in awe at the battle occurring in front of him. The two warriors, Vegeta and Recoome were fighting at a level the young demi-Saiyan hadn't thought was possible. Zooming in and out of the sky, the two warriors collided in bouts resulting in massive shockwaves, rocking the surrounding landscape, and uprooting several trees. Gritting his teeth as he struggled against the harsh wind, Gohan dug his feet into the dirt.

As the wind finally wavered the demi-Saiyan lowered his arm, slightly relaxing. Before this battle he had been completely confident in his new found abilities, even though he hadn't had the opportunity to test them out. But now after watching the fight between Vegeta and Recoome he seriously doubted whether his power increase would make a difference.

Staring in awe as the duo collided once more Gohan frowned. _Is this really the difference between our power? Recoome's power is…Massive! Vegeta's power is too. I thought that power increase would have helped…but it appears it was meaningless. Can I really keep up with guys like that?_

Noticing the somber expression on his friend's face, Krillin nudged the Halfling in the arm.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

The son of Goku simply sighed.

"Everything. Just look at Vegeta's fight; how can we compete? Even with the power increase from Guru, you were barely able to keep up with Guldo and he's _nothing _compared to Recoome. Even if Vegeta beats him; how will we handle the rest of the Ginyu force?" Gohan said, sounding completely demoralized.

Krillin remained silent throughout Gohan's speech, before finally responding with a smile.

"Your parents Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan shot Krillin a confused look. "My parents?"

"Yes your parents. Their still coming as far as we know. We just have to hold these guys off until they get here."

Gohan shook his head slowly, coming to understanding.

"Your right we just have to hold these guys off for a while. I know my parents will be here soon."

Krillin smiled, placing his arm on the Halfling's shoulder. "Good, now let's get back to watching this fight."

-DBZ-

Bulma smiled as she eyed the Dragon radar, just a few more miles and she'd be at the location of the Dragonballs. She still couldn't believe her luck; how stupid could Vegeta be? How smart had the supposed prince of all Saiyans been to stash the Dragonballs together in one location? Not very smart at all in her opinion. But it had been great news for her. Searching for Dragonballs individually would have been a real hassle; thank goodness for Vegeta.

Chuckling to herself, Bulma ignited her Ki as she soared through the sky. Up to this point her stay on Namek had been great. So far everything was going as planned, even the minor scuffles that had occurred were insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Her plan to get the Dragonballs was working so far, only a few more miles and she'd have all of them in her grasp.

Soon she'd have Yamcha back in her arms. _Just a few more miles Yamcha and I'll see you again. I won't let you go like I did all those previous times. I'll make sure we work things out this time; I won't lose you again! You'll be back soon…I just hope everything's going well for you wherever you are._

-DBZ-

Yamcha sighed as he wiped the sweat of his brow, King Kai's training had excruciatingly painful. These last four days had been the most painful days of Yamcha's young life. The punishment he'd endured under King Kai's tutelage had mind blowing. He truly understood why he was called the Lord of worlds.

Gazing down at his body, the Lone wolf smirked as he observed the numerous battle scars littered all over his body. His shirt was ripped to tatters, basically non-existent. Scratches and burn marks covered his hand; he hadn't been this injured since yesterday. Slumping his shoulders Yamcha collapsed to the ground.

_This training with King Kai is ridiculous! He completely dwarfs me in every single fighting aspect! I know he's going easy on me and he' still managing to completely dominate every single one of our fights. It's no wonder Goku's power rose so significantly. Hopefully I'll be able to surpass him and King Kai when all this training's finally finished._

Opening his eyelids, the Lone wolf starred upward into the sky. He wondered how everyone else's training was going. At the onset of their training King Kai had split them up individually and had taken them to separate locations in the otherworld. His explanation for this being the amount of destruction that would be caused during their training.

King Kai had told them of his experience training Goku and how he wasn't prepared to go through anything like that again. Just thinking about the Kai's expression while talking about it brought a smile to his face. But enough of that he had to get back to work. Struggling back to his feet Yamcha turned and pointed ahead.

"I'm through with my break King Kai I'm ready to start our fighting again."

The Kai's brows perked up. "So soon? As badly as I injured you earlier, I would have thought you would have been down for at least the rest of the day." He said, finishing with a smirk.

Normally Yamcha would have given up, but ever since his death he'd changed. His motives and determination had drastically changed since he'd arrived on _**Kaiōkai**_. When he'd been alive he'd been lackadaisical, almost lethargic when it came to training or anything fighting related. But since his untimely demise, he'd resolved to change all that. King Kai's breakdown on his fighting style had only served to further his desire.

_-Flashback-_

_Yamcha's style is wild and perfectly fights his lone wolf moniker. Which is the reason he unfortunately got killed."_

_Yamcha grimaced at King Kai's last sentence._

_"Yamcha's fighting style, the lone wolf, is very unique. It is very reliant on complex combos and blazing fast attacks. His style also manages to incorporate a vast array of Ki techniques into it. One of the many glaring flaws in his style is the recklessness of it. Yamcha's style often ends up being all over the place."_

_Yamcha grit his teeth angry at King Kai's words but relaxed as he realized the Kai was right._

_-End Flashback-_

Breathing a heavy sigh Yamcha closed the memory. That talk with King Kai had been the spring board for all of this; he was determined to change. Tightening his fists he strengthened his resolve and settled into a battle stance.

"Ready or not here I come King Kai!"

-DBZ-

Phasing back into sight Vegeta narrowly dodged an uppercut from Recoome. Sighing in relief as the red headed giant over extended his fist, the prince retreated back several steps, distancing himself from the Ginyu force member. Wiping the stream of blood trickling down the side of his mouth, Vegeta scowled.

The confidence he had at the onset of the battle was quickly dispersing. He had started the battle off with zeal and enthusiasm, but Recoome was proving to be an opponent that he couldn't keep up with. The duo had initially appeared to be on equal footing, but the brute had progressively shown who the superior fighter was. Vegeta had dished out some of his most bone-jarring blows and he withstood them all, a radiant smile plastered on his face.

Not only was he being defeated but he was losing to hapless buffoon, one that annoyingly reminded him of Kakarot. Nothing irritated him more than an opponent who didn't take him seriously.

"Are you gonna stand there all day Vegeta or are you gonna attack? I'm getting bored just standing here!" Recoome's obnoxious voice boomed across the spacious plain.

Vegeta's scowl deepened. The only thing worse than Recoome's power, was the thunderous sound of his voice.

"Shut up you clown! The only thing more unbearable than you; is your voice!"

The Ginyu force soldier simply laughed, further annoying the prince. Deciding he'd had enough of sitting around the prince abruptly charged, not giving Recoome a second's notice.

Recoome was promptly caught off guard as the flame haired warriors fists slammed into his face, sending him soaring back several feet. Before he could even land, the Ginyu force soldier was sent flying upward as Vegeta kicked him into the sky above. Observing him soar farther than his eyes could see, Vegeta vanished and materialized behind the still ascending brute.

Brining his hands down together, Vegeta slammed them down on Recoome's back, the immediate effect being a shockwave. Down below Krillin had to strain against the resounding wind caused by the force of the blow. His eyes bulged as he watched Recoome rocket down back to the ground, even faster than Vegeta's initial blow.

"Look out!"

Krillin was sent tumbling to the ground as Gohan pushed him, knocking him away from the oncoming collision between Recoome and the ground. Only milliseconds after the tumble, Recoome arrived, a crater thunderously announcing his arrival. Up above the prince watched with weary eyes, he knew that attack wouldn't be enough to even dent Recoome's armor.

" Hahaha. God one Vegeta, I think you fixed that crook in my neck." Recoome bellowed, hopping to his feet and stretching his neck.

Vegeta remained stale faced, as expected; Recoome had survived without a scratch. Seizing in on the opening Recoome had given him, Vegeta ignited his Ki, and swooped down below, firing an assortment of rainbow colored Ki beams along the way. A bushy brow arose from Recoome as we watched the approach, a gleeful grin remaining etched on his face.

Once again Gohan had to shield himself from reverberating shockwave. As the ensuing smog and haze cleared Gohan given sight of a completely unharmed Recoome, his face still beaming with happiness. Gohan's awed expression was only trumped by Vegeta's own slack-jawed one.

Quickly erasing his emotion the Vegeta landed and proceeded to attack Recoome with a hasty combo of punches and kicks, one's that were too fast Krillin's eyes to detect. The brute once again didn't bother to duck or to even evade them and simply stood there, laughing playfully as the blows bounced off his body. After several minutes of this, Vegeta's arms began to grow heavy, his mind realizing the tactic wasn't working. Quickly opening his palm, the prince grinned as he summoned his Ki.

"Try this on for size; _**Banishingu Burou**_!"

A Gigantic wave of blue Ki rocketed out of Vegeta's palm, illuminating everything in its path as it headed towards its target. Krillin and Gohan could only stare in awe at the beam as they watched it approach its target. Recoome simply remained still not bothering to move a muscle as the sizzling beam of Ki drew inches closer to his face. Finally as the beam neared an imminent collision with him, Recoome abruptly slapped it a way, totally redirecting the trajectory of the beam, sending it flying in the opposite direction.

Vegeta's hands slumped as a stunned expression crossed his face. That attack was one of his most powerful techniques, it usually wiped out foes in the blink of an eye and on top of that he had shot it at point blank range! What kind of a monster was Recoome? Was the disparity between their power truly so large?

Vegeta was jarred from his thoughts as Recoome's massive fist slammed into his face, sending him rocketing backwards. The prince's momentum was eventually halted as he crashed into a large nearby rock, smashing it on impact. Stumbling from the rubble Vegeta rubbed his jaw, the pain surging through his jawbone was immense. Recoome had delivered an incredibly hard strike, but it was nothing worse than some of the other blows Vegeta had received throughout his lifetime.

Flashing his aura Vegeta blasted the rubble away; he was not pleased. Recoome seemed to playing with him; something which was totally unacceptable in his eyes. He had no idea how he would do it, but Vegeta was determined to kill Recoome even if it was the last thing he did.

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: Happy new years to you all, I hope everything's going good for all my readers so far this year. I apologize for the length of this chapter it was incredibly short; which was not my intention. I'm having some technical difficulties at the moment, ones that just arose today. My laptops battery life is going to die soon, possibly at any moment. I have to purchase a new battery and I currently don't have the money for that. I rushed this chapter so I could update before my laptop battery dies on me because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. If I manage to get a new battery soon I'll update again but until I get one there probably won't be another update.**

**Even though it was short I hope you enjoyed the chapter; it was the best I could do at the moment. The next chapter will return to normal length, so bear with me. I thank you for continued support and hopefully I'll be able to update the story early next month. **

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**From Enemy To Student by Genescritor**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**The True Saiyans By Vegetrunks**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**The Prince's Return By Full Power**

**Bringer of Death By npberryhill**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza By **

**Dragonball Z: The Earthling Chronicles By FinalFlashX**

**Chapter Notes:**

_**Kaiōkai:**_ King Kai's planet

**Technique List:**

_**Banishingu Burou**_: _"Vanishing Blow"_

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 100,000

Krillin (After battle with Guldo): 50,000

Bulma: 14,000

Vegeta: 250,000

Dende: 100

Nail: 230,000

Captain Ginyu: 570,000

Guldo: 80,000

Jeice: 380,000

Burter: 375,000

Recoome: 400,000


	32. Arrival of the Ginyu Force III

**Written: 2/9/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**A/N: **Hello again readers, how are you all doing? I hope all is well with you. I just wanted to inform you of my new story **The Legend of Son Gokū. **It's an alternate Universe where Frieza destroyed the Earth from space before the Namekians left, completely destroying all hopefor Goku. I don't think a story with that premise has ever been done before. there's only one chapter up so far but **please** check it out for me. I'll try to update that story sometime this week or next weekend.

**Special Thanks Goes To: Jokermask18, Ultimate Black Ace, Jedi Master Albus, Kid Goku Forever, silverhawk88, animekingmike,** **karthik9, elae-chan 1,** **Because I can do it better, Mleebs,** **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500, person345, and E for reviewing my story; Thanks! Keep it up please.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jokermask18: **Thanks!

**Jedi Master Albus: **It could have been longer but I was having technical difficulties. As for what the other characters are doing; you'll be seeing that in this chapter.

**silverhawk88: **The Events with Majin Buu took place before King Kai was born; so that wasn't it. It was a completely different situation which who be explained later on throughout the story.

**Kid Goku Forever: **Thanks!

**E: **Wow, that's first time that idea was even recommended to me, I had never considered something like that before. Do you have any ideas on the exact details of what such a wish might be? I could actually end up using this idea; it's great.

**Ultimate Black Ace: **The whole Yamcha thing was pure coincidence, if you didn't point that out; I wouldn't have even noticed (lol). As for Bulma's gathering of the Dragonballs we'll have to see how that goes in this chapter.

**Because I can do it better: **I'll try to make Goku and Chichi's arrival as epic as possible. As for the story meeting your expectations, I don't know what to say about that. I write this story for my pleasure and to just improve my writing skills. If this story previously met your expectations, good if it no longer does that's fine too. The story isn't supposed to meet anyone's expectations, it's supposed to meet mine and just be a good, hopefully great story. But rest assured I'll do my best to make Goku and Chichi's arrival as amazing as possible.

**karthik9: **Thanks!

**Elae-chan: **Thanks!

**Animekingmike: **Thanks!

**Mleebs: **The gravity room is still there but it wasn't effective enough for training.

**EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500:** Thanks, I hope you'll read on.

**person345: **Thanks for the encouragement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__A battered Vegeta glaring at Recoome _

**Chapter 30: Arrival of the Ginyu Force III**

**Age 762, December 24****th**

Vegeta growled as he phased back into sight, narrowly avoiding Recoome's fist. Clenching his fist, the prince growled as he watched the smirking giant hovering meters before him. Wiping a fresh stream of blood, Vegeta summoned his aura and prepared to once again engage the Ginyu force soldier. As much as he hated to admit it; Recoome completely outclassed him. His face soured at the word _outclassed_, it was one not fit to be uttered, much less thought about.

The extraordinary tales he had frequently heard about, involving the Ginyu force were one hundred percent true. How could beings this powerful possibly exist? Recoome alone had more power than Vegeta had ever dreamed about. If he was this powerful, then just how strong was Captain Ginyu? Or even Frieza himself?

The prince shuddered at the mere thought of the galactic overlord's true power on display. He had just recently achieved a new height of power, and it _still _wasn't enough to handle Recoome with. Ever since that fight with _Kakarot_ and his _brat _on Earth, his power had seemingly become meaningless. Frieza's soldiers had _**outclassed**_ him, Zarbon had _**outclassed **_him… hell even that _puny_ Namekian Nail had _**outclassed **_him!

If it hadn't been for that power unlock he'd received, he'd probably be dead right now. Dying _**was not**_ an option for him, he still had so much to accomplish. To avenge his defeat by Kakarot's hands, become a super Saiyan, _kill _Frieza and gain immortality. No….he wouldn't die here! No matter what it took, he would find some way to kill Recoome. He would find a way to reclaim his Saiyan honor.

"You will pay Recoome!"

-DBZ-

"Giving up already Piccolo? I was expecting more from the _Great Demon King_" King Kai said mockingly.

The exasperated Namekian responded with a growl, and several vulgar words telling the Lord of Worlds to shut up. The Kai of course did not and simply chuckled at Ma Junior's irritated reaction. Piccolo attempted to respond again but was pre-occupied by the oxygen escaping his lungs.

Slumping his shoulder, the Namekian promptly fell down to the ground, completely drained of all energy. Panting between heavy breathes the Namekian turned and glared at the north Kai.

"When I catch my breath you're done for."

King Kai simply shrugged, ignoring Piccolo's threat.

"Hopefully you'll do a better job at this time."

The Namekian growled the Kai's comment; feeling slightly insulted but was too tired to do anything about it.

"As injured as you are" King Kai said scanning the numerous scars on Piccolo's body. "I'd say were done for right now."

Piccolo quickly shook his head and attempted to stand up, but once again slumped back to the ground, lacking the energy to do so.

"And that just proved my point" King Kai said watching Piccolo crash back into the ground.

"No! We're not done yet, I can still fight" Piccolo said struggling to stand up once more.

Sighing as he viewed the Namekian struggle to rise, King Kai stood up and walked over to give Piccolo a helping hand.

"You don't give up do you? You're just like Goku"

Piccolo scowled, slightly insulted by the comparison to his arch-nemesis.

"Don't compare me to that _fool _I'm in this mess because of him." Piccolo said grabbing the Kai's hand.

King Kai raised a brow at the tone in which Piccolo spoke his words. "If I'm not mistaken it's not that fools fault for anything….it's yours."

Piccolo's grip around the Kai's hand tightened. "Really? How so?"

"Goku _**didn't **_cause the Saiyan's to attack the Earth,Goku _**didn't**_ get you killed, and Goku _**didn't **_make you save Gohan from that attack."

Piccolo brows furrowed as he thought back to the incident that caused his untimely death.

_-Flashback-_

_Piccolo instantly realized what he had to do; something he had never done before._

_Piccolo looked just in time to see the Saiyan release the massive wave of energy from his hands._

_"__**Impact Bomb!**__"_

_Time seemingly slowed down, as Piccolo mustered all the remaining Ki he had left. Hopping to his feet he quickly ran over to Gohan, faster than even Nappa could see. Standing in front of the boy, he stretched his arms out and shouted. Time seemingly returned to normal, and the beam arrived converging upon the Namekian._

_"__**Boom!**__"_

_A massive explosion erupted and echoed throughout the battlefield, sending Chichi and Krillin tumbling across the plain. As the dust finally died down, Gohan looked up to see the most horrendous sight he had ever seen. His mentor stood in front of him, utterly bruised and scarred. Blood leaked and bored from nearly every part of his body. Flashing Nappa a cocky grin, he slumped to ground, right next to Gohan._

_Shock remained plastered on everyone's faces, even Nappa as they observed Piccolo. "Sensei…don't…don't don't die on me!" Gohan shouted, as tears slid down his cheeks._

_Piccolo smiled weakly. "Go…Gohan…how many times do I have to tell you crying is not meant for the battlefield? Stop it." The Demi-Saiyan instantly wiped his tears and nodded. "Gohan…promise me…promise me that you'll continue my legacy…promise me you'll avenge me. Keep fighting…keep fighting….never give up. Have faith in yourself…you…you have potential. You just like your father" laughing weakly, he hacked up a pint of blood._

_"It's incredible how you've changed me. I would have never thought that I…the son of the Oni King would sacrifice himself for a child. You've changed this once black heart of mine. I was reluctant to change…even down to the very end. I resisted the changes happening to me…I even attempted to fight the Saiyan single handedly. What a fool I was, I know I've changed now…for the better…and it's all thanks to you. Keep fighting Gohan…and never…ever…give up…" Piccolo's eyelids closed, and head rolled to side; announcing his death._

_-End Flashback-_

A frown quickly replaced Piccolo's scowl as he shut off the memory. Why had he decided to save Gohan that day? To protect his arch-nemesis son? He had killed himself doing something noble….something that his father_** never**_ would have done. Starring into King Kai's eyes Piccolo realized he was right. It was his fault for everything that had happened.

Breathing heavily Piccolo conceded to the Kai. "Your right….it was my fault. _I made _those choices, I made those decisions, and _I made_ all of this happen."

King Kai smiled as he heard Piccolo's confession. "Good. At least you're owning up to all of it now."

"When did I become like this?" Piccolo asked, face down in contemplation. "When…. did I diverge from my path? Am I just a puppet for them?"

"Them?" King Kai asked with a brow raised.

"My father, King Piccolo and Kami" The Namekian said as he lifted his head.

"Oh…you're still stuck on that."

Sighing King Kai put his hands on his neck.

"You're not a puppet for them Piccolo….unless you choose to be. Though being a puppet for Kami wouldn't be a bad thing in my opinion." King Kai said with a chuckle.

Piccolo's gaze remained fixed on the ground, seemingly ignoring the Kai's words. "I refuse to do either of their bidding! I am not some object that they can manipulate for any reason they see fit!"

The Northern Kai winced at the decibels the increasingly enraged Namekian spoke his words with.

"I _**refuse**_ to be like my father…or to be like Kami! I am not some _lighthearted _fool, but I am also not a _monster _like my father!" Piccolo's body trembled as he uttered each word, his seemingly diminished Ki returning to him in bundles. "I'm not like them." Piccolo finished in a tone barely above a whisper. "I can't be".

_-Flashback-_

_"You seem to forget that we share the same soul. Me you and Kami all share the same soul, but have different bodies. We are all still the same entity that arrived on Earth all those years ago; nothing has changed."_

_Piccolo's brows rose at the mention of sharing the same soul. "If we all share the same soul then why isn't Kami in hell with you?"_

_Jangling his chains, King Piccolo sighed as he looked at Piccolo. "It's complicated, very complicated. You see when me and Kami split up, we also split souls. Our souls became two different slices, but together they still made up one whole being. It's almost akin to yin and yang but with you included it became even more complex."_

_Piccolo frowned, he didn't like where his father's explanation was heading._

_"When I gave birth to you inherited my__ essence__, my __soul__, my __being__. You became the reincarnation of me, except something went wrong. I don't know what happened but you never were like me, even when you fought Goku. You never had my wickedness, my complete lack of morality, my hatred. In a sense you were tainted by a bit of __purity__."_

_"Purity? I was never pure?"_

_King Piccolo grinned in response. "Are you so sure? I mean look at you now, you sacrificed yourself for the son of the person who killed me. Your receiving training from King Kai and you didn't get sent to hell. Tell me how that doesn't equal purity?"_

_Piccolo was at a loss for words as he contemplated his father's words. Was it really a stretch of the imagination to say he was pure?_

_"You went from being Ma junior the second coming of King Piccolo to being the person you now are. I'm disgusted to say your my son." The former Oni King spat out his final words._

_Piccolo remained still, not sure how to feel. On one hand his father was right he had become a better person. But on the other hand he felt slightly saddened that his father was shamed of him._

_"It's a shame all my attempts to guide you down a dark path have failed."_

_Piccolo's expression darkened. "Guide me down a dark path?"_

_A thin smile slid onto the decrepit Namekian's face. "Yes, several times throughout your life I've attempted to force you to join the dark side. Where do you think your darkness comes from? Where do you think your desire to kill comes from? Where do you think that power came from when you fought Nappa?"_

_"Nappa? You mean to tell me it was you who brought that side out of me?"_

_King Piccolo chuckled. "Of course my dear __son__, who else could have done it? you were so close to returning to your dark side, the side you were __destined__ for. If it wasn't for that brat you would have eventually given into it."_

_Piccolo stumbled back, shocked at the revelation that had been dropped on him. "You been influencing me?"_

_"Of course you fool! Your life was meant for servitude, you were supposed to submit to my will! You were supposed to be my heir!"_

_Struggling in his chains, the father of Piccolo attempted to stand up. "You failed me! You were the biggest failure of my life! As if dying at the hands of a twelve year old boy wasn't enough, my son, my reincarnation had to become like him! if I wasn't chained I'd try to kill you!"_

_Piccolo reeled back; all the while a shocked look was plastered on his face. after several second of silence between the two Piccolo decided to speak up._

_"So my entire life you've been influencing me?"_

_King Piccolo shook his head. "Not just me but Kami too."_

_Piccolo frowned at the mention of his other half. "What does he have to do with this?"_

_"He's been influencing you to do the right things since you were born. Why do you think you saved that mother and daughter during that storm? Why do you think you even have a sense of good at all? Why did you grow so easily attached to that boy? It's all Kami's doing."_

_Piccolo reeled back, once again lost for words. Kami too had been playing with his sense of good and evil?_

_"Your life is our checkerboard Piccolo. We use you however we see fit. If I want you do something evil, __**you will do it**__. If Kami wants you to do something righteous __**you will do it**__. Your entire existence is essentially to prove which one of us is right in our ideals; me or Kami."_

_Piccolo grit his teeth as he marched forward to his father. "You mean to tell me that my life is a game between you and Kami? You mean to tell me that I don't even control my own actions? You mean to tell me that I'm a pawn in your inane games!" Piccolo shouted, punctuating his sentence by punching the rock his father was tied to._

_King Piccolo in turn smiled at his enraged son. "Yes everything you believe to know about yourself is a lie, your ideals, your morality, and even your strength. Your power is dependent from both of us, if one goes so does the other. Your nothing more than our servant."_

_Unable to contain his anger Piccolo released his fist, smashing it directly into his father's face. A sickening crack was heard as King Piccolo's jaw broke._

_"Haha…haha…HAHAHA!"_

_Piccolo's anger was further intensified as he heard his father's laughter. "What are you laughing about?"_

_His father's laughter halted as he responded. "You're doing exactly as Kami wants you to."_

_Piccolo growled as he unballed his fist; his father was right._

_Frowning, the son of King Piccolo walked away to other side of the room._

_"You know you'll never escape it, you'll never escape our influences."_

_-End Flashback-_

Piccolo grit his teeth as the memory stopped playing, his father's words echoing in his mind. Was it truly investable? Was he always going to follow their influences? Was he under their influence now?

King Kai watched with worry as Piccolo struggled with these questions in his mind. The Namekian had tried to discard King Piccolo's words and act as if they didn't affect him; but they did. King Kai had seen it on daily basis ever since they had returned from their excursion to the underworld. Unfortunately for Piccolo, those were questions that he couldn't answer. All he could do was provide Piccolo with advice and words of wisdom.

"Piccolo!" The abrupt rise in decibels immediately caught the Namekian's attention. "This isn't like you….this isn't _you_."

"How would you know, you know_ nothing_ about me." Piccolo snapped.

"True as that may be the Piccolo I've seen and observed doesn't behave like this. The Piccolo I've been training doesn't wallow about his fate. The Piccolo I know takes control of the situation and carves out his own destiny."

The Namekian was left in stunned silence as he tried to digest King Kai's words. His actions and thoughts had been irrational, something he wasn't. This display of emotion and questioning he had put on was something he never did, especially in front of someone. He didn't know where these thoughts had even arose from.

"But these choices, everything that's led me to this point, has it been me or Kami and King Piccolo's influence?"

King Kai contemplated Piccolo's question briefly, striking a thinking pose before reaching a conclusion. "I can't answer that question for you Piccolo only you can. Did you do all these things or did your father and Kami influence you to do them?"

Piccolo sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders as he starred at the ground. Was he in control of his actions or had Kami and King Piccolo influenced him to this point? He had never been like his father from the beginning, even from the second of his creation. He had done things his father would never had done, things that could be considered honorable. But he had also committed a myriad of evil acts.

But even looking at his list of deplorable actions, he had never done anything truly terrible. At most he had threatened to do things but had never actually followed through with them. In fact up until this point he had actually been a decent person. He had even saved the world, albeit not because of any moral obligation, but he had still done. He had even selflessly sacrificed himself to save Gohan.

Gohan! That was it….that was what had caused all of this! Before he had come into contact with the child he had been hell bent on killing Goku and taking over the world. But after training him and getting to know him the boy had become his pupil, his friend, something a kin to his child. It had never been Kami or King Piccolo that had influenced him; it was Gohan. The Halfling had brought out the best in him. He had changed him for the better.

Inwardly smiling at the revelation, the Namekian stood to his feet with new found energy.

"I'm ready King Kai."

The Lord of Worlds was taken back and flashed the Namekian a look filled with surprise.

"So soon? You've already resolved your issues?"

Piccolo remained stale faced, wanting to drop the issue now that he had resolved it

"Yes I did. It was neither Kami not my father that influenced me down this path."

The Kai's brow hovered slightly. "Oh really? Who was it then?"

Piccolo crossed his arms as he attempted to remain indifferent. "Don't worry about it, it's none of your concern. I'm over this little issue now and I'd like to return to the matter at hand."

Noticing the increasingly menacing tone behind Piccolo's words the Kai decided to drop the subject.

"Whatever you say Piccolo I just hope your better prepared to fight now." The Lord of Worlds preceded to stand up and stretch in preparation oncoming battle.

Piccolo mimicked the Kai's actions and stood up stretch, rolling his neck from side to side. After a few minutes both warriors finished their preparations and settled into battle stances.

"You ready Piccolo?"

"Of course" grunted Piccolo.

King Kai smirked as his aura bloomed around him, the landscaping twisting into submission under the power he was exuding. Piccolo grit his teeth as he dug his feet into the soil, trying desperately not to be blown away. As the winds velocity increased, Piccolo couldn't help but smile to himself.

_Gohan wherever you are I hope you doing well. Try and stay alive for me I'll be back before you know it. Everything I'm doing is to help you. Stay alive…..stay alive._

-DBZ-

Gohan was alive and well, unfortunately he couldn't say the same for Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was currently getting demolished in his one on one fight with Recoome. Each blow from the red headed giant seemed to break new bones that Vegeta hadn't even discovered existed. The last punch the prince had received hurt so much that Gohan and Krillin had felt the after effects of it.

As much as he enjoyed seeing Vegeta received what he so richly deserved, Gohan couldn't help but feel sad and worried. For as much pain the prince had inflicted on him, the Earth hand his friends; he didn't deserve this. The beating Vegeta was receiving was the kind Gohan had never seen before, it amazed him that he had even stomached such brutality.

Wincing as he felt another shockwave inducing blow to Vegeta's skull, Gohan grit his teeth. If Vegeta got killed during this fight everything would be over. The prince was the only one of them that had the power to even stand up to Recoome, or so he had thought before the two had actually begun to fight. Nail was the next powerful warrior behind Vegeta, but he too would be slaughtered quickly by Recoome's might.

In all honesty none of them were equipped with the power to stand up to Recoome, much less the remaining members of the Ginyu force. The only thing Gohan could do now was rest all hope on his parent's arrival. Hopefully they would possess the amount of power necessary to defeat Recoome and his companions. But if they didn't arrive soon there would be nothing left for them to save once they got here.

Stirring from his musings, Gohan looked up in time to see a luteous Ki beam descending upon his very location. His eyes budged as his Ki ignited, his legs crouching in position to blast away. His preparation was proven unnecessary as Vegeta materialized out of nowhere and promptly slapped the beam away. The Halfling breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he watched the beam's trajectory shift courses.

"Still filled with cowardliness I see." Vegeta mocked as he gazed at Gohan through his peripheral.

The young demi-Saiyan immediately scowled at the insult and formed words to retort back with but was halted as Vegeta promptly vanished from sight once again. Gohan's eyes darted as they instantly attempted to locate the Saiyan. Vegeta's location was given as a sonic boom erupted from the skies above, knocking Krillin on his back.

Recoome and Vegeta's fists met in a heated clash as both warriors attempted to claim dominion over one another. Recoome's massive and much larger fist eventually won out as he pushed Vegeta backward, before promptly kneeing the Saiyan on the stomach. Vegeta's breaths became heavy as he attempted to grasp the fleeting oxygen escaping his lungs, but to no avail. His jaw soon erupted with pain as Recoome uppercutted him away, sending him propelling even higher into the misty sky.

Vegeta's body hovered in the sky for several seconds before he was abruptly bombarded by blows from Recoome, who had materialized above him. Yelps and screams of anguish filled the sky as Vegeta was beaten to a pulp, Recoome's white gloves now soaked with blood. With one final slap Recoome sent the prince spiraling to the ground below.

Gohan and Krillin quickly dashed out of the way as the prince arrived, narrowly escaping the collision. A kick up of dust soon followed as Vegeta landed, a large crater announcing his arrival. Gohan and Krillin immediately rushed over to the massive crater, anxious to see the condition the prince was in. Their eyes bulged at what they saw inside.

Vegeta's face laid buried in a pile of dirt, his armor completely broken, only tiny bits and pieces of it remained latched onto his body. Fresh blood dripped down every visible part of his body, his left leg sprawled in the air, appearing to be broken. Gohan's eyes watered as he watched the defeated prince's battered body, not a single muscle twitching.

"Vegeta!"

Gohan attempted to run over and aid the prince but was held back by Krillin.

"What are you doing Krillin? Let me go! Can't you see Vegeta needs are help?" Gohan spat as he attempted to break free of Krillin's grasp.

Krillin sighed heavily as he attempted to keep his cool. "I see it too Gohan but you have to remember he's still in a fight with Recoome there's nothing we can do about it."

"Nothing we can do about it? We can help him! He's injured!" Gohan shouted as he continued thrashing against Krillin's grip.

"Listen to Krillin, as much Vegeta may need our help we cannot assist him" Nail added as he floated over to the duo.

"So were just going to let him die?!"

"No were not. You can still feel his Ki signal can't you Gohan? It's far weaker than it originally was but it's still there. Vegeta will live for the time being."

Gohan grated hos teeth. As much as he wanted to disagree Nail was correct as usual. Vegeta was alive right now, but who knew for how long though? Inhaling, Gohan slumped his shoulders halting his resistance against Krillin. As he finally calmed himself Krillin released Gohan from his grasp.

"So what do we do for the time being? As we can all clearly see Vegeta's no longer fit for fighting."

Nail shook his head in disagreement. "Be that as it may it is still Vegeta's fight and its choice to make. From the brief contact I've had with him I'm sure he'll continue to fight even if it kills him."

"We can't let that happen! We need Vegeta if we're going to be able to beat these guys, we can't do it on our own!" Gohan retorted.

"I have to agree with Nail on this Gohan we can't interfere with Vegeta's fight right now. If worse comes to worse we may have to step in though."

"And when might that….."

"Do you feel that?"

Krillin and Gohan's discussion was halted as Nail cut them off.

"Huh?" the duo simultaneously asked.

"That Ki" Nail said pointing to the heavens above. "Recoome has been quiet for a while now; he's up to something. I can feel a massive concentration of Ki forming around him."

Krillin gulped as he starred skyward, immediately feeling the energy too.

"What…what do you think it is?"

Nail's expression darkened as it twisted into a frown. "I don't know, but whatever it is it's not good."

"I think we should get out of….._**LOOK OUT**_!"

Nail and Krillin were promptly tackled to the ground as they heard Recoome's voice boom overhead.

"_**ERASER CANON!**_"

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: There's the new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. The length of the chapter's in this story will most likely be shortening for a while. I can't seem to find the same motivation or inspiration to write longer chapters like I once did. Even writing this took a lot of work for me. I don't know what I need to do to find inspiration or motivation, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Just a little bit longer until Chichi and Goku finally arrive, it probably feels like I've been dragging it out but I haven't. I'm just trying to build up the anticipation for their arrival.**

**I'm so close to 300 reviews, so please help me get there!**

**Remember to review please**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**The Princess and the Dragon by SonRyu**

**Cognitive Dissonance by The Forgotten Phoenix**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**The Prince's Return By Full Power**

**Bringer of Death By npberryhill**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza By **

**Dragonball Z: The Earthling Chronicles By FinalFlashX**

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 100,000

Krillin: 50,000

Vegeta: 250,000

Nail: 230,000

Captain Ginyu: 570,000

Jeice: 380,000

Burter: 375,000

Recoome: 400,000


	33. Arrival of the Ginyu Force IV

**Written: 3/2/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, Because I can do it better, Kid Goku Forever, Jokermask18, ShinyShiza, Wolverines, Rhinexero, Maximusrexmundi, James1996,** **super mystic Gohan, SoulAuron, and E**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **I haven't given the power levels of those training in the otherworld because it's not really important right now; there just training.

**Because I can do it better: **I do care about your expectations but I care more about my own. As for Goku and Chichi's arrival it might be after this chapter. Thanks!

**Jokermask18: **You are correct; the threat king Kai fought against was Bojack.

**Wolverines:** Thanks!

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Thanks! Yea, there was a lot of waster potential for Piccolo in DBZ; hopefully I'm tapping into some of that.

**Maximusrexmundi: **Thanks! Yeah I'll try to shorten the flashbacks; looking back at it they have been excessive. There won't be any of those for in this chapter though lol. As for your advice I'll try it, it does seem pretty useful.

**E:** That was a very good explanation, but I'm still a bit confused by the actual applications of it. If you could Pm me to talk more about it, that would help a lot more.

**Rhinexero: **There were a lot of grammatical errors in the earlier chapters but I believe me, along with the story have improved greatly since then. After the story is finally concluded I might go back and edit those errors.

**James1996: **Thanks

**Super mystic Gohan:** You got an update now lol

**SoulAuron: **Thanks for the ideas. You already Pm'd me explaining them further in detail. If you have any more ideas feel free to Pm me about them

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__Nail, Krillin and Gohan stand, prepared to fight Recoome._

**Chapter 31: Arrival of the Ginyu Force IV**

**Age 762, December 24****th**

Gohan's muscles strained as his nails dug into the ground, attempting not to be dislodged by the massive explosion. Gritting his teeth as he hung on for dear life, his eyes darted over to the source of the explosion. A gigantic cloud loomed over the spot where Vegeta's body had just been. Unable to sense the prince's Ki signature, the young demi-Saiyan feared for the worst. The force with which Recoome had attacked with was more than enough to kill Vegeta and possibly destroy planet Namek itself.

As the explosion finally died down, it gave way to a horrific sight. The Saiyan prince laid sprawled in what was now a gigantic crater. The prince's armor was destroyed, only bits and pieces of his royal armor remained hinged to his skin. The amount of blood pouring from the prince's body nearly made Gohan vomit. Not since his battle on Earth against the prince had he seen such barbarity openly displayed. Amazingly though, Gohan still felt Vegeta's Ki signature.

Quickly running over to the prince's side Gohan checked for a pulse. Silently thanking Kami that his deduction had been correct, Gohan smiled. As evil as Vegeta was he still thankful the prince had somehow managed to survive Recoome's attack. As Gohan pondered his thoughts, he failed to notice the prince stir from the ground.

"Why are you smiling _boy_? Did you think an attack that weak could kill a Saiyan?" Vegeta said weakly, a stream of blood flowing from his mouth as he spoke.

Gohan's ears perked up as he starred down into the prince's eyes, he was still the same old Vegeta. "No I was just _doubtful_ whether you were strong enough to survive it."

Scowling at the boy's quip, Vegeta turned his attention to Krillin and Nail who just joined the conversation.

"How's he doing Gohan?" Krillin asked, taking note of the scars that littered the prince's body.

As Gohan opened his mouth to respond, the prince promptly cut him off.

"How do you think I'm doing you idiot? That behemoth of a redhead nearly blasted me to smithereens! Do I look like I'm doing well?"

Krillin gulped, though severely injured the prince managed to keep his normal temperament.

"You need to conserve your energy Vegeta. You barely have enough to remain conscious right now. You can't afford to recklessly expend anymore energy." Nail said wisely, folding his arms.

"Save your words for someone who cares you overgrown slug. I could have beaten Recoome if you three weren't here. You've been a distraction this whole time."

"You can't seriously believe what you just said right?" Gohan questioned. "If it wasn't for us you would have died a long time ago!"

"As if" Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "You fools needed me to survive! If it wasn't for me you-"

"Guys!"

Krillin's shout immediately halted the two Saiyans argument.

"I think Recoome's ready to fight again." Krillin said, pointing to the hulking red-haired hovering in the sky.

"Hahaha Puny Saiyan!" Recoome's voice bellowed from the heavens above.

As Recoome's laughter boomed from above, Gohan realized how tight of a situation they were in. The Ginyu force soldier had easily defeated Vegeta, who just happened to be the most powerful person in their group. What was even scarier about Vegeta's defeat was the fact that Recoome had barely used any of his power. Gohan doubted whether any of them could stand a chance again Recoome.

"What are we going to do now?" Krillin asked, worried about the looming threat ahead.

"It's obvious" Nail said, turning his attention to Recoome. "We fight him."

"What!?" Krillin asked, half confused and frightened by the idea. "Didn't you just see what he did to Vegeta? What do you think he'll do to us?"

"I don't know Krillin but what other choice is there?"

The former monk's head dropped as he realized the Namekian was right. There was no other choice left but to fight Recoome, and after seeing his fight against Vegeta Krillin wasn't sure of their chances.

"Ok. What do we do then? Do we continue with these individual fights?" Krillin asked standing up.

"No, we have to fight him together." Gohan cut in. "If we fight him individually he'll crush us all, just like he did to Vegeta."

The prince scowled at the last remark.

"Together we may just stand a _chance_ against him."

"I concur this is our best chance to win" Nail added, nodding in agreement.

"This may give us our best chance to succeed but if we do beat Recoome then what? We'll still have to face Captain Ginyu and his remaining cronies, who are more than likely as powerful, if not more powerful than Recoome."

Gohan frowned as he heard his companion's words. Krillin made an absolutely valid point. Even if they did manage to somehow beat Recoome what would they do then? Captain Ginyu's power wasn't even on full display, but Gohan could still sense the gigantic power he contained. Sighing, the demi-Saiyan came to one conclusion.

"The only thing we can do is wait for my mom and dad. Hopefully when they arrive they'll have enough power to defeat the Ginyu force if we can't."

"Your father? You mean Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice called out.

Gohan nodded in response as he glanced down to Vegeta.

"Hahaha if Kakarot and your harpy of a mother are who you expect to come to the Calvary; you're better off dying right now. What will Kakarot be able to do against monsters like the Ginyu force when he was unable to defeat me back on Earth? There's no way he'll be able to handle these _monsters_"

Kneeling down until he was directly in the prince's face, Gohan glared into Vegeta's eyes. "Don't underestimate my father; you don't know what he's capable of."

Vegeta simply grunted in response. "We'll see _if_ and _when_ he arrives…._boy_"

Scoffing as he stood up, returning back to his upright position, Gohan turned his attention towards the redhead in the sky.

"So how do you guys want to handle this?"

"I say we attack him together as a group." Krillin responded.

Nail simply nodded, removing his cloak and tossing it to the wayside.

Recoome simply raised a brow as he watched from above, noticing the odd trio settle into battle stances.

"It appears you have new challengers Recoome." Captain Ginyu's voice sliced through the silence. "Not just one or two, but an entire trio. It seems a bit unfair to me, especially after I was so gracious to allow these weaklings the chance to fight individually."

"You should let us join the battle Captain Ginyu; that should even the odds" Burter said, licking his lips, nearly jumping at the opportunity to fight.

"No" The purple horned commander said, putting his arm on Burter's shoulder. "We'll leave that decision to Recoome."

"It's fine with me Captain Ginyu, there all weaklings anyway; I'll kill them all easily" The redhead said, grinning wickedly as he gazed down at his foes.

"If it's fine with you, it's fine with me Recoome. You may proceed with how you see fit."

"Aye Aye Captain." Saluted Recoome, grinning as he descended from the sky.

Landing with a thunderous stomp, Recoome proceeded to slowly marched over to his opponents.

"So which one of you will be first to die?"

Quickly glancing at each other, the trio nodded, before taking off

"No one's going to die but you!"

-DBZ-

_**"You are now arriving in Namekian airspace."**_

Goku and Chichi both turned at the sound of the computer's voice

"We're almost there Chichi, just a bit longer till we see Gohan again." Goku said, facing his wife.

"I know Goku, and I can't wait to see our son again. Just a little bit longer and we'll have you in our arms again Gohan….just a bit longer"

_**To be continued….**_

**A/N: There's chapter 31 I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it was short and not much happened but I just had to update before I went on this brief hiatus. In recent chapters I've been seriously struggling to right. I've felt no motivation and had no inspiration. Unlike previous chapters I haven't been excited or really all that interested in writing new chapters. My fervor for this story has really just…..died. I don't know what to do to regain it or to find new inspiration. Lately I've been writing chapters only because I feel like I owe them to you, the reader. It's not supposed to be that way but it is at this current moment.**

**I have big plans for this story and lots of ideas, but right now I'm just not into it. I feel like I've regressed as an author and actually gotten worse with my writing. I don't know what to do. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know about them. Until I find new motivation or interest I won't be writing for either of my stories. I don't want to give crap to my readers. Hopefully I'll find new motivation soon though.**

**Remember to review please**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

**Recommended Readings:**

**The Princess and the Dragon by SonRyu**

**Cognitive Dissonance by The Forgotten Phoenix**

**Shadow of a Star by Lord of Beef Dip**

**Kageto: The Beginning of the Supreme Saiyan By Kagetoworld**

**Dragonball Legends By Veema**

**Dragon Ball AF: The Alpha Tour Saga By JTX1000**

**Honor Trip By American Vigor**

**The Prince's Return By Full Power**

**Bringer of Death By npberryhill**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza By **

**Dragonball Z: The Earthling Chronicles By FinalFlashX**

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 100,000

Krillin: 50,000

Vegeta: 1,000

Nail: 230,000

Captain Ginyu: 570,000

Jeice: 380,000

Burter: 375,000

Recoome: 400,000


	34. Payback

**Written: 8/4/13-8/18/13**

_Thoughts_

**Author's Note/Shenron**

_**Special attacks/ Computer speech**_

"_Telepathic Speech"__**/ **__Flashback_

"Speech"'

**AN:** This is the 4th year anniversary of when I first uploaded story. I'll just give a summarization of everything that's lead to this current point.I started writing fanfiction when I was 12 in the 7th grade. My very first story was so bad that I had to delete it, though I now I wish I would have saved it. My second story **AU: Legendary Son Uub** was an improvement but it was terrible too. After my second story failure I took a break for two years until I finally decided to write and upload **DBZ: A Warrior's Path **when I was a 15 year old sophomorein high school. It was a success. The first chapter garnered 24 reviews which was tremendous to me after having two stories which both flopped.

After the first chapter of this story the popularity of it waned seriously, probably largely in part because I didn't update for a year. The following chapters weren't as successful as I wanted them to be prompting me to want to quit. I would see other stories getting double and triple the amount of reviews I got and I'd get discouraged. But a few of my reviewers reminded me that people still like this story. That made me realize that I had fans and I couldn't disappoint them by quitting as I've sadly seen so many authors do.

I took another break for another year and didn't upload the second chapter until I was 16 and a junior year of high school. I took another break for 6 months and didn't update until I was 17 going into my senior year in high school. Most of the stories chapters were written when I was a senior in high school. I don't know what's happened since then but my interest in the story has waned. I was highly interested in the story during my senior year of high school and spent a lot of time writing, planning, and coming up with ideas.

I went to college last summer and have still been updating though not as frequently as I did in 2012 when I was a senior in high school. This year I uploaded two new stories **Fairy Tail's Saiya-Jin **and **The Legend of Son Gokū**. They've been successful largely in part because of this story. This was my first successful story and its lead to more successful stories. I'll probably upload more stories in the future but this story will always be near and dear to my heart. I'll always remember it as my first story that worked.

I feel like my writing has grown immensely and those earlier chapters show that growth. I've watched my writing style grow tremendously from when I first uploaded the story(I was horrible back then). Even now reading some of my previous chapters makes me want to cringe at the lack of formatting and the overall presentation of them. My grammar was horrific in some of the previous chapters too. I intend to go back and edit the story at some point in time though.

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story since I first uploaded it. I managed to accrue 351 reviews since then which is awesome! I want to in particular thank **Maricam25** for being my first ever reviewer. Hopefully you guys will stick with me as I continue to update the story. Thanks for all the support, well wishes and everything else throughout the years; thank you!

**Special Thanks Goes To: Ultimate Black Ace, animekingmike,** **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, Emeraldpichu, Full Power, Kid Goku Forever, Jokermask18,** **warriorofdark, Person345, ChaosGenocideReign, Wolverines,** **Guest,** **Tepheris,** **JaredMilne1982,** ** , ShadowLDrago, Rhinexero,** **cybresamurai,** **mfmxxx, Son Gohan, YamchasBane,** **innercityposse1, ****Guest and Holisticman.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: **Gohan and co really have no chance against Recoome; but you never know what can happen.

**Full Power: **Thanks! I'm glad I could help you in some way and I look forward to your review.

**Animekingmike: **He's missing as usual, that darn Dende lol

**Emeraldpichu: **Thank you very much! Hopefully I can find that inspiration once more.

**Jokermask18: **Thanks!

**Wolverines:** Thanks!

**Cybresamurai: **Thanks!

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: **Thanks! Just taking a break from fan-fiction and doing other stuff helped me regain some of that drive again. Thanks for the advice too.

**Kid Goku Forever:** Thanks!

**Warriorofdark: **Thanks for the correction. You and a couple other readers have corrected me on that mistake. I don't know how I even made such a glaring error. I pride myself on my abilities to write great fighting scenes and thanks.

**ChaosGenocideReign:** The first chapter was a little bit before the Saiyan saga. Goku wasn't going all out on his wife; it was just a good spar. King Yemma could be classified as a paper man lol. Thank you.

**YamchasBane: **I'm constantly working on my grammar and spelling, it's one of my weaker points. In cannon Yamcha and Krillin aren't but in this AU they are, well at least so far. Once we get to the Android saga the story will start to shift more from cannon.

**Mfmxxx: **Well that's an unfortunate drawback to having stronger characters than in canon.

**Son Gohan:** Hahaha you've got an update now.

**Guest: **Thanks! I was always confused about that too so I decided to change that in my story.

**Tepheris: **Yeah there are a lot of mistakes in the earlier chapters. But I'm steadily working on improving that and the newer chapters don't have as many problems.

**JaredMilne1982: **Wow, thank you for all of the praise. I'm really glad you feel that strongly about the story and hopefully it will continue to get better as I write it. I know I shouldn't sell myself short but I'm just a really hard critic of myself.

**Avengeme: **I'm not really a fan of the abridged series though. Watching other anime's has helped me though, specifically Fairy Tail.

**Person345: **I think I'm back now lol. As far as good Gohan gets kidnapped stories I'd recommend **Cognitive Dissonance** by **The Forgotten Phoenix**.

**Holisticman: **Thank you very much for the article, stuff life like that is what helps keep me going. I'm really glad you like the story that much. I like your idea I'm not sure if I'll use any of it though; I've received so many lol. I can't give away any spoilers for the Cell saga but it will be vastly different from canon. Thanks for the review.

**Guest:** Thank you and Captain Ginyu's power level is his full power.

**innercityposse1:** Thanks for the encouragement I intend to keep it going.

**ShadowLDrago:** The Dragonball wiki also lists Eraser Gun as one of Recoome's attacks. I just have an issue with comparing myself to other authors and I always come up short, I'm working hard to improve though. Gohan will not become a Gary Stu in this story. He along with everyone else will have good roles in this story. Writing about Tien's background has been the most fun thing for me because there's so much to expand on. Later on in the story you'll see just how powerful Tien and Piccolo will become. Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything having to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. This is just a fan fiction made for personal pleasure and writing experience.**

_**Chapter Cover: **__An enraged Goku and Chichi stand staring down the Ginyu Force._

**Chapter 32: Payback**

Gohan growled as he landed on the Namekian turf, that last punch from Recoome had nearly taken his head off. Luckily for the Demi-Saiyan he had managed to duck in time but had still been knocked back by an unexpected kick. Glancing over to his left and right side, Gohan's frown lightened up; far so good. Though the battle had only just begun, He, Krillin and Nail were managing to hold their own against the red headed titan. He didn't know if they would be able to continue their current effort, but he would damn sure try to.

Nodding his head as he returned a stare from Krillin, the son of Goku leapt off the ground and charged forward towards the Ginyu force soldier. Recoome stood still as a statue as he watched the _ant _known as Gohan lunge towards him. Without batting an eye the scarlet haired man smacked the child away, swatting him as if he were a housefly.

Krillin scowled as he watched Gohan soar several feet, eventually tumbling into the ocean. There went their combo attack. Dropping his head in disappointment Krillin quickly fixed his posture as he realized he still had Nail. Quickly turning to the placid Namekian, Krillin sent him a look indicating what he had planned. The Namekian didn't bother to even return the gaze and immediately took off; dashing towards Recoome faster than Krillin could blink.

"I've been waiting to get my hand on you puny…"

Before Recoome's words could escape his mouth he was forced to swallow them. A shockwave inducing punch to the gut removed the sentence and air from the juggernaut's mouth. Darting his eyes back over to Krillin, Nail flashed the former monk a look filled with urgency. Nodding, knowing exactly what is was the turtle hermit student charged forward, all the while summoning Ki to his hands.

"You should move back now!"

As the former monk finally arrived, Nail gave Recoome one last thunderous punch, before leaping away.

"_**Daburu Tsuihikidan**_ _(Double Tsuihikidan)_!"

Nail was forced to shield his eyes as two blue beams of pure energy exploded from Krillin's hands. A huge surge of wind followed, causing the Namekian's feet to dig deep into the ground to keep from being knocked over. Slowly opening his eyes Nail was stunned at what he saw. There was a mile long crater in ground, leading all the way back into the oceans of planet Namek.

"Yes! I knew that would work!"

Nail's eyes shifted as he glanced to the diminutive man who was pumping his fist ecstatically. Giving one final glance towards him the Namekian turned his attention to the Ginyu force. They did not at all seem worried about Krillin's attack. Captain Ginyu simply folded his arms, yawning as he glanced over the scene.

"You can come out now Recoome, we all know you're not injured."

As if on cue the red headed titan emerged from the depths of Namek's ocean. A massive smile was plastered across his face as he landed adjacent to his leader. Krillin's joy instantly ceased as he watched Recoome land, so much for his attack.

"Quit playing mate, you know what Frieza will do if we don't assemble all of the Dragonballs by the time of his arrival." The white haired warrior known as Jeice said, slightly surprising Nail with the accent of his words.

The jovial aura that Recoome once held evaporated with the last syllable of Jeice's words. He knew full well what Frieza could and would do. After all it was Frieza himself who had destroyed his home planet. Cracking his gloved fists, the red head took a loud step forward; the time for games was over.

Sensing the change in Recoome's aura Nail glanced back towards Krillin. The look he sent him reeked of worry. Krillin's facial expression stiffened. If Nail, who was usually stoic and calm, was now worried, what hope was there for him?

"Ready yourself Krillin." Nail said as he dropped into a fighting stance. He would at least be ready for whatever was coming his way.

Recoome simply smirked as he observed Nail crouch into a battle stance. With a final grin the red headed titan vanished from sight. Krillin and Nail's eyes instantly began darting around attempting to find the location of their now missing foe.

"Over there!"

Nail's warning was seconds too late as Recoome appeared before Krillin punching the turtle student in the face. The former monk was sent soaring back at break neck speeds eventually crashing into small rock formation which shattered on impact. Scowling as he glanced back noticing Krillin was not moving Nail charged forward with haste; it was up to him now.

The Namekian warrior arrived throwing multiple punches at the Ginyu force soldier. Recoome was forced back several steps as he attempted to evade and dodge the punches with no success. Unfortunately for Nail the attacks that did manage to strike him, bounced harmlessly off his large frame. Deciding he needed a change in tactics Nail lunged forward and slammed his skull into Recoome's face. The exact opposite of what Nail had expected happened.

The Namekian was sent reeling back from the force of his head-butt. What the heck was Recoome's head made from? The red head boomed with laughter as he towered over Nail, proudly pointing to his head before promptly kicking him, sending him rocketing towards the heavens.

Nail's ribs erupted with pain as Recoome's gigantic foot crashed into his stomach propelling him skyward. He was given no moment to rest as Recoome instantly followed him, hunting him down in the sky. Gritting his teeth Nail closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the imminent attack, but there was none. Instead Recoome stood gloating in the sky, positioning his hands and body in a weird formation.

"_**Rikūmu Bonbā **__(Recoome Renegade Bomber)_!"

The muscular giant began firing reddish-pink energy spheres from his hands. The rate and speed of Recoome's attack were too rapid for Nail to even hope to evade. The Namekian's eyes bulged as he watched them speed towards him silently praying the damage done wouldn't be too much to bare.

"_**Masenkō**_!"

A familiar luteous beam of energy streaked towards Recoome's attacks meeting them mid-way in the air. A giant explosion ensued as the two attacks clashed in the sky negating one another. As the smoke from the explosions cleared Nail turned and flashed the Halfling a rare smile. He had arrived just in the nick of time.

On the opposite end of the smoke stood a seething Recoome. He had expected the brat to be out of commission; he should have hit him harder. The _runt_ had just made him waste his energy, it wasn't like he didn't have it in excess, but he didn't enjoy needlessly expending Ki. It looked like he would have to do things the old fashioned way; with his fists. Smirking to himself, the Ginyu force soldier rolled his neck as he cracked his knuckles; it was time for the real party to get started.

Nail and Gohan's friendly greeting was interrupted as they observed Recoome dashing towards them at supersonic speeds. Gohan ignited his Ki as he prepared himself to meet the Ginyu force soldier head on. Nail's hand on his shoulder halted his charge. Gohan had just rescued him; the least he could do was repay the favor. With a parting head nod Nail blasted off to meet Recoome in the sky, cocking his fist back in preparation.

A shockwave echoed throughout the landscape as the two warrior's fists clashed together. Neither fighter wanted to give up an inch but Nail quickly realized Recoome outclassed him in physical strength and decided to retreat. Hopping back a few meters Nail wiped his nose as he stared down his opponent.

"Your one brave fool, you know that?"

The Namekian remained silent choosing not to respond knowing this was probably another one of his tactics.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. It's a shame we arrived here so late though I would have loved to help Zarbon kill the rest of you brothers."

At the mention of his fallen Namekian brothers Nails anger began to rise. He would not allow his brothers who had fought so valiantly in battle to be defamed in such a manner. "Just shut up and fight!"

Recoome was sent flying back, courtesy of a hard right from Nail. Capitalizing on the Ginyu force soldier's momentary lapse of defense Nail followed his strike with a dazzling combination of kicks and punches. The speeds of the attacks being too much for Gohan's eyes to keep up with. Each attack resulted in an ever louder sonic boom, trickling down to the ground and shaking the Earth.

As Recoome's head bopped and danced from side to side Nail began to notice something. He was putting all of his power and strength into these attacks but they were having no effect on the red headed titan. In fact each attack seemed to cause the red head to laugh.

"Is this really all you've got?"

As Nail threw his final punches he found his fists caught in Recoome's grasp.

"You disappointment me Namekian"

Recoome's knee rose as it slammed into Nail's chin, taking the air and spit out of his lungs. A sickening crack was heard as Recoome launched his fists into the Namekians stomach. The protector of Guru bit his tongue to keep from screaming as the red headed brute proceeded to pummel him with an assortment of attacks. Each strike bringing down what felt like the weight of the entire Namekian planet with it.

After what felt like decades of torture to him the attacks ceased as Nail felt his body being pulled. Staring down Nail saw that Recoome had now locked onto to his legs and had begun twirling around in a circle. As the Ginyu force soldier gained momentum Nail had a frightening realization. At the speed Recoome was moving, coupled with the momentum he was gaining his impact would be deadly. He had to do something immediately! Summoning Ki to his hands the Namekian attempted to form a Ki beam but it was far too late.

"Have fun a nice trip!"

Gohan's eyes widened as he saw Recoome release Nail from his grasp and drop into that same odd pose. The demi-Saiyan had mere seconds to make a decision, attempt to rescue Nail or charge towards Recoome. He chose the former and hoped Nail would forgive him later on.

"Not this time Brat!"

Turning his gaze from the rapidly descending Namekian Recoome turned and aimed his attack towards Gohan. The demi-Saiyan froze in midair as we watched multiple pink beams descend from Recoome's palms as he shouted "_**Rikūmu Bonbā**_ _(Recoome Renegade Bomber)_!"

"Gohan look out!"

Gohan's neck snapped around as he heard Krillin's voice. Before he knew what was happening the former monk pushed him out of the way, thrusting him out of harms reach as he replaced him.

"No…Krillin!"

The sky was bombarded by shockwaves as smoke obscured Gohan's vision. As the clouds of smog finally dispersed Gohan rushed over to Krillin. Catching him just in the nick of time Gohan grasped his closest companion in his arms.

"Are you ok?" The demi-Saiyan asked with great concern, noticing the considerable drop in his Ki.

"I'm peachy how about yourself?" Krillin uttered weakly. "This is almost as bad as training with your mom when she's angry."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at Krillin's last response; he always knew what to say to lighten the mood. Though his friend was making light of the situation Gohan could tell he was seriously injured. His Ki level was barely above what Raditz had been. Multiple scars and burn marks adorned his skin. His Gi had been torn from his previous fight with Guldo but now it was completely in tatters. As the demi-Saiyan descended to the ground he knew Krillin wouldn't be much help in the battle anymore.

"Get some rest Krillin you've done more than enough." Gohan said as he placed Krillin down beside Vegeta.

"I knew you would be useful for this battle. A couple of attacks from Recoome and your out of commission…your pitiful." Vegeta scoffed as he glanced at Krillin.

Gohan scowled, lowering his head as he walked over to the prince, his hands trembling as he stood before. As he raised his head Gohan proceeded to do something that would shocked both Vegeta and Krillin; he punched Vegeta in the face. With a thunderous jab to the face the prince of all Saiyans was finally out cold.

"I was getting tired of his talking." Gohan said as he kneeled besides his companion.

The former monk sat in stunned silence still shocked at what Gohan had just done. Was this really the timid kid who had been afraid to frightened to fight the Saiyans?

"His talking was getting quite insufferable." The former monk chuckled.

"I don't know how I can repay you for…"

Gohan started but was cut off as Krillin waved his hand.

"You don't have to repay me the only thing I want you to do is beat Recoome. I jumped in front of that blast because I know your more powerful than me. If anyone on this battle field has the power to defeat Recoome it's you, you just need to tap into your inner power."

Gohan smiled, strengthening his resolve as he heard Krillin's words. If there was any time he needed to find his inner power it was now. This was the most crucial moment of his short life. If Recoome and the Ginyu force won there would be no hope for Earth, and certainly no hope for the Galaxy. He needed all the power he could get.

"And it looks like Nail will be here to help you too."

Turning around Gohan saw Nail walking towards him; the Namekian had managed to survive the attack. Nail had survived and he looked more disgruntled than ever; he was pissed.

"I think it's time for some payback."

Nodding his head in agreement with Nail's words Gohan rose to his feet. Gazing back into the sky the demi-Saiyan noticed the enraged look on Recoome's face. The red headed juggernaut was clearly not happy about his attack being once again interfered with. Noticing the Ginyu force soldier flare his aura Gohan did the same, prompting Nail to follow his lead.

"It looks like we'll have to meet him in the sky."

With those final words the duo planted their feet and blasted off into the Namekian sky. Seeing the approaching duo coming Recoome decided to take them head on, charging forward to meet them. As the two groups neared an imminent collision Nail and Gohan abruptly vanished from sight leaving the confused Ginyu soldier floating in the sky.

As Recoome's eyes scanned for his missing opponents he failed to notice the Ki beam soaring from behind him. The Ki beam went completely unnoticed eventually slamming into his unprotected backside. A cloud of smoke followed its detonation but besides that Recoome was completely unharmed. The only thing the Ki beam had done was increase his already seething rage.

"Come out and show yourselves! Stop being cowards!" The juggernaut shouted as he motioned his arms around angrily.

As if on cue Gohan reappeared in the sky, sharing a harsh glare with Recoome before dashing off to attack him. The Ginyu force soldier stood completely still not bothering to even defend himself as Gohan arrived throwing multiple punches and kicks. The red headed giant laughed mightily as each one of the attacks bounced harmlessly off his tough skin, doing more damage to Gohan than to himself. As he felt his hands throbbing in pain Gohan decided to switch tactics and suddenly jumped back several meters cupping his hands together in an infamous pose.

"_**Kamehameha**_!"

The beam struck Recoome at point blank range briefly illuminating the sky with azure light. As the light shrouding the sky, and the clouds of smoke finally died down Gohan was given sight of the unscathed Ginyu force soldier.

"Is that all you've got kid?" Recoome asked cockily, noticing Gohan backing away.

"No." The son of Goku responded as he pointed upward "I think you forgot about him."

Recoome looked up just in time to see Nail's fist slam down onto his face. A shockwave reverberated through the sky as the Ginyu force soldier was sent rocketing towards the ground at dangerous speeds, eventually crashing with a crater and a cloud of dust.

Nail and Gohan's small victory was immediately erased as Recoome jumped out of the crater unscratched, cracking his neck from side to side as he stretched. Grinning, the giant red head turned his attention back above. With a parting smile the Ginyu force soldier vanished from the battlefield.

"Where did he…!"

Gohan's sentence was left unfinished as Recoome's elbow plowed into his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. The ensuing attacks from the red head were even harsher and stronger, each one electing a higher scream in decibels from Gohan's lungs. With a final soccer kick to the head Recoome disposed of demi-Saiyan sending the son of Goku crashing into the ocean.

The speed and quickness of the attacks had caught Nail completely off guard. Before the Namekian even knew what had happened Recoome had defeated Gohan and was now about to attack him. Raising his arm up Nail attempted to block the incoming strike. He managed to successfully block Recoome's punch but not without damaging his arm along the way, leaving it throbbing painfully from the force of the blow. As the Namekian raised his knees in attempts to block an oncoming kick Nail left his right guard completely open. He paid dearly for it as Recoome lambasted him with a punch so hard he swore his ancestors felt it.

The Ginyu force soldier was unrelenting and immediately engaged Nail once more launching a combination of fists and elbows all at blindingly fast speeds. The Namekians reaction time was too slow and his body was forced to endure the full brunt of every attack. The final strike cracking a bone Nail didn't even know existed.

"_**Eraser Gun**_!"

Nail's eyes bulged as far as his eye sockets would allow as he viewed the deadly beam erupt from Recoome's mouth. But before the attack could even get mid-way towards him; it evaporated. Once again Gohan had come to the rescue. The demi-Saiyan had managed to catch Recoome off guard with a walloping kick to the head that not only halted the attack, but sent the Ginyu force soldier flying.

"Once again I am in your debt Gohan."

"It's no problem; I mean someone has to save you right?" The Halfling said jokingly.

The light hearted moment was cut short as the duo observed Recoome once again charging towards them.

"You'll pay for that you brat!" Recoome shouted with rage as he blasted off towards the duo.

Gohan and Nail were forced to scatter as Recoome wildly dispersed Ki beams from his palms. Moving with quickness and haste the duo managed to just narrowly evade the blasts. Using the Ki beams as a cover Recoome arrived before Gohan catching the demi-Saiyan off guard. As the Ginyu force soldier brought his arm up to form a fist he felt it being tugged from behind.

Glancing down Recoome saw Nail's hands wrapped firmly around his hands, unwilling to let go of them. Growling angrily the red headed titan tried with all his might to force the Namekian to let go but could not. As he finally realized his tactics weren't working, Recoome turned to fire a Ki beam but was struck in the face before he could even form one.

"Tag teaming me are we now?"

Gohan didn't responded verbally instead choosing to let his fists do the talking as he rapidly slammed them into Recoome's face. As his eyes blazed with intensity Gohan fired off punch after punch. This was his chance to finally repay Recoome for what he had done to him, for what he had done Krillin, hell even what he had done to Vegeta. With a thunderous left hook Gohan finished off his attack, backing away as he prepared his next assault.

"Nail you might wanna move!" Gohan shouted as Nail heeded his words, quickly backing away and releasing Recoome's arm.

"_**Masendan**_!"

-DBZ-

**Other side of planet Namek**

She had done it. She had_ finally_ done it. She had managed to get all the Dragonballs. For the first time since her arrival on Namek Bulma felt useful. She had managed to snatch up the Dragonballs and had done so quite easily. She had expected to at least face some kind of opposition but there was none. When she had arrived at the location of the Dragonballs they had been completely unguarded. She had expected someone like Vegeta to be smarter than that but he hadn't been which was good for her.

It was anti-climactic that after all the fighting that Bulma and her companions had gone through with Frieza and his soldiers that the Dragonballs had been taken so easily. All of the bloodshed, all of the killings, all of the violence had just resulted in Bulma freely picking up the Dragonballs. She truly regretted how many lives had been destroyed just for the sake of seven orange balls. It was maddening the lengths that Frieza had gone through to just to get his greedy hands on them. She had yet to meet the tyrant and sincerely hoped that she never would, but she could tell he was an incredibly evil creature.

The only upside to the whole situation was the fact that her deceased friends would be given life again. She and Yamcha had their fights and disagreements but after he'd died all of it had become meaningless. She just wanted to see him again. To hold him tightly in her arms and never ever let him go. This time when he came back things would be different; she would make sure of it.

Not to mention the rest of her friends that she was missing. She and Tien had gotten closer over the years and grown to know each other quite after the whole _Tenka'ichi Budōkai_ situation. She had never been fond of Piccolo but from what Gohan and Krillin had told her he'd come a long way since his fight with Goku. The death that had saddened her the most though had been Chiaotzu. The manner in which he had died had been heart wrenching and ended up being for nothing. Chiaotzu deserved to live and Bulma would make sure that he walked the Earth again.

_Soon all of you guys will be resurrected, it won't be much longer! I hope your all doing well I'll see you soon._

-DBZ-

**Other World**

"Chiaotzu what's the problem?" King Kai asked as he dropped out of a fighting stance. He and the telekinetic had been duking it out for several hours and he was not impressed. Chiaotzu had put up more valiant efforts the previous times they had spared so why was he fighting so poorly now?

The pale skinned warrior lowered his head as he slumped to the ground. The look on his face just reeked of defeat, something which was not characteristic of him. Eyeing the defeated telekinetic King Kai spoke up, something was wrong.

"This attitude isn't you. What's the problem Chiaotzu?"

The former crane student continued staring down not wanting to make eye contact with King Kai.

"What's the point of me doing all this training King Kai? I'll never be as powerful as Tien, Yamcha, or Piccolo. Goku will always outclass me too. I'm just a fourth tier fighter at best." The telekinetic mumbled as he tugged on the grass below his fingertips.

King Kai sighed heavily as he thought over Chiaotzu's words. He felt defeated. He felt like there was no hope for him. If Chiaotzu continued having this attitude then training him would be impossible. King Kai would have to deal with it now.

"You feel as though you'll never be as strong as your friends?" The lord of worlds inquired as he sat down next to his student.

Tien's best friend nodded his head. "I've always been weak. There was a point in time when I more powerful than Goku and Yamcha but those times are long gone. That was only for a brief period of time. Everyone's surpassed me and no matter what I do I can't keep up. My training is worthless. Even my last act was worthless I couldn't save anyone's life and Nappa survived."

As Chiaotzu kept speaking King Kai could tell this was something he'd long since kept bottled up inside of him. The feeling of worthlessness was the worst feeling anyone could experience.

"What do you think of my training then?" King Kai questioned, interested in knowing if he thought this was worthless too.

I thank you for taking me on as a student I know it's a great honor to be trained by you." Chiaotzu began causing King Kai to smile. "But I also feel that this training won't do much for me. I'll get stronger but everyone else will get even stronger than me, putting me back in the same situation I am now."

King Kai's smile evaporated with his last sentence. What Chiaotzu was saying was harsh but true. Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo would surpass if they hadn't already. But that didn't mean Chiaotzu was weak by any means, it just meant his companions were even stronger than him.

"Chiaotzu I'm going to be honest with you right now. What you're saying is true."

The telekinetic's head slumped back down.

"You probably will never be as powerful as your friends but that doesn't mean you're weak or worthless. Your friends are just naturally more powerful than you and that's not your fault." The Lord of worlds said with a reassuring smile. "Though they are more powerful than you that doesn't mean you can't train to get stronger. What you lack in power you make up for in heart. Your one of the most courageous people I've ever met. In fact you remind me of my sensei."

Chiaotzu's eyes and ears perked up at the mention of King Kai's sensei.

"Really? I do?"

"Yes you do. He was a valiant and brave person just like you. He sacrificed himself to save everyone too." Noticing himself trailing off King Kai decided to get back to the topic. "I wasn't always the powerful Kai you see today either I was once a weakling."

Chiaotzu's brow immediately rose at this. The person known as the "Lord of worlds" was once weak? He had a hard time believing that.

"I can tell by your facial expression that you don't believe." King Kai said chuckling. "It was a long time ago…a very long time ago but I was once weak. I was the weakest of the Kais in my graduating class."

"Graduating class? The weakest of them? Are you saying there's more than one Kai?"

"Yes I am. I don't know the exact numbers but there are several Kai's. I am just the North Kai of this galaxy."

Chiaotzu was shocked at this new discovery. Were all the Kai's as powerful as King Kai? Were there Kai's even stronger than King Kai? As his mind began to run through questions Chiaotzu decided to save and store them for a more convenient time. For now he just wanted to hear what King Kai had to say.

"I used to be the laughing stock of my peers until I decided to get stronger. I worked my ass off for centuries to get stronger and I finally surpassed my classmates. Now my situation was different from yours but in the end the moral remains the same. With hard work anything can be accomplished. You may not be able to surpass your friends in physical combat but with you can surpass them with your telekinetic abilities."

Chiaotzu paused as he contemplated his sensei's words. He had never looked at it like that. Physically he might never ever surpass them but mentally he could. If he honed his telekinetic abilities he could surpass them all.

"Can you teach me how to hone my telekinetic abilities King Kai?"

"I can, but only if you're willing to change that attitude you currently have."

Chiaotzu smiled as he stood up. "Consider it changed King Kai. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it."

The North Kai grinned at Chiaotzu's enthusiastic response. "Now that's what I like to hear."

Dusting himself off as he stood up King Kai stared at his student. "Who knows one day you may surpass me."

If King Kai's words of encouragement hadn't been enough his latest sentence provided added incentive for Chiaotzu. He was determined to make his newest sensei proud. King Kai had more for faith in him than he had for himself. He couldn't and wouldn't let any of that faith be displaced. He would work hard and he would surpass King Kai.

Hovering into the air the telekinetic grinned.

"C'mon let's get to it then."

-DBZ-

Gohan stared intently at the cloud of smoke hovering in front of him. He desperately awaited the results of his latest attack. No matter how powerful Recoome was a _**Masendan**_ at close range should have damaged him, if only a little bit. Up until this point in the battle everything he and Nail had tried had been utterly useless. Recoome had just laughed and shrugged off each of their attacks. Gohan was hoping for better this time.

As the smoke blocking his sight cleared Recoome once again appeared in the sky; he was injured! Silently pumping his fist Gohan was thankful that his attack had done _something_. At least he'd managed to inflict some sort of pain on Recoome.

"Aww man this was my favorite armor. What am I gonna do now?" The red headed titan groaned as he gripped the tattered remains of his clothing.

"You can always get new clothes mate. If you don't kill these punks soon then we'll have to get a new version of you after Frieza kills you!" Juice shouted from below, warning his comrade of the consequences.

Frieza definitely sounded like someone Gohan did not want to meet. If the space overlord was willing to kill his own soldiers what would he do to him? Gohan was intent on making sure he wouldn't find out.

"Sorry Jeice I keep forgetting. The gloves are coming off for these punks."

"You said that earlier and nothing happened." Jeice shouted back, scoffing at the veracity of his companions words.

"Trust me I mean it now."

True to his words the gloves did come off for Recoome…literally. The Ginyu force soldier grabbed and tossed his gloves down below, sending them flying to God knows where. As he cracked his knuckles Gohan noticed just how massive his fists were. Recoome had now literally and figuratively taken the gloves off.

"This ends now."

With that final word Recoome charged forward, completely catching the son of Goku off guard. Luckily though right before Recoome's left fist struck, Nail intercepted it, catching it in the palm of his hand. It didn't stay there for long though as Recoome quickly overpowered Nail and leaned forward smashing his skull into the Namekian's face.

The guardian of Guru reeled back dazed, slightly bleeding as a stream of purple blood trickled down from his nose. Unrelenting, Recoome reached out and latched onto the Namekian's head giving it several blood curdling squeezes. Gohan quickly dashed forward to help his friend dispatching several punches at Recoome's back and abdomen. It was to no avail as Recoome began squeezing the Namekian's head even harder.

Growing frustrated with his attempts Gohan cupped his hands together and began chanting his father's infamous words. He hoped Nail would forgive him for putting him in harm's way of this blast, but it was better for Nail to be injured than to be dead. Rushing forward Gohan slammed the beam of sizzling Ki into Recoome's back. This time it elicited a reaction from the giant.

The Ginyu force soldier dropped Nail's head as he turned to face the Halfling. Gohan's attack had worked but now he was in harm's way. Shaking his head the demi-Saiyan removed the fear from his mind. Piccolo had taught him better than this. He wouldn't let down his sensei's legacy and be a coward. Deciding to take the incentive Gohan ran forward and began launching fists at supersonic speeds.

Recoome stood his ground and traded them back with the child, his blows often getting the better of Gohan's. Sonic booms erupted left and right as the duo traded blows. Each strike causing a shockwave which echoed throughout the planet. As the two fighters trekked across the Namekian skyline Gohan began to lose ground. Each punch from Recoome was becoming faster, stronger, and he could no longer keep up with the intensity of Recoome's attacks Gohan retreated, ducking under an overextended fist and backpedaling as fast as an Olympic swimmer.

Taking a quick glance below Gohan saw Nail was back to his feet. The Namekian was taking a few seconds to dust himself off and resettle himself after having his head nearly squished into mush. Gohan would have to somehow survive these next few moments alone without him. The moment of peace Gohan had quickly ended as Recoome rushed forward to once again reengage him.

The Ox king's grandson was forced to leap higher into the air to avoid the blow. But as the demi-Saiyan did so Recoome's massive hands wrapped around his leg. Gohan struggled, kicking with fury to escape Recoome's grasp but the Ginyu force soldier would not let go. With a quick turn and flip of the wrist Recoome sent the Halfling soaring towards the Namekian turf at break neck speed. With a cloud of dust and a crater, Gohan arrived on the ground.

The demi-Saiyan was awoken by the excruciating pain he felt throughout his body. He attempted to stand up but it was too painful for him to move. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself encased in a crater. Looking up, he saw Recoome descend towards him. He immediately rose from his dwelling, and dropped into a battle stance.

Recoome landed on the other side of the plain, smirking as he walked towards Gohan. The son of Goku frowned as he saw the evil grin plastered on the Ginyu force soldier's face. He quickly charged forward, arms outstretched in a punching motion. Gohan was greatly circumvented, when his fist was easily evaded by a slight head turn. The Halfling quickly attempted another attack thrusting his other fist out.

This time it connected, but not at the place he'd aimed it. Recoome's grip tightened, as he squeezed the demi-Saiyan's fist, causing Gohan to cry out in pain . His fist was released as Recoome struck him with a quick pair of jabs. Gohan's head bopped up and down, as the red headed titan's massive fists pounded into his face.

With each punch Gohan's vision began to fade. Each heavy handed blow was bringing the weight of the world with it. Gohan didn't know how much more of this he could take, his body was beginning to get numb from the blows. The once small trickle of blood from his forehead was now a large stream descending all the way down his face.

The Ginyu force soldier felt no remorse as he pounded into the unguarded child's face. Each punch echoing throughout the plain, sending shockwaves all around. Flashing a final smirk Recoome moved in for the kill. He was sick of playing games with Gohan. He had infuriated him to no end and now he would pay the ultimate price.

"_**Misutikku Furasshā!**__ (Mystic Flasher)_!"

A luteolous beam of light engulfed the battlefield. Captain Ginyu was forced to cover his eyes as the light was too bright even for him. As the golden ray of light finally waned Recoome turned to see who had attacked him.

"Not you again. How hard is it for you to stay down? I guess I'm just going to have to kill you now!"

Nail stood unfazed by Recoome's words. His attack had failed to inflict any major damage on the red headed titan, but it had made him release Gohan which is what he had been aiming for in the first place. Wiping the smudge off his face Nail motioned for Recoome to come at him. He didn't know how much energy he had left but if he was going to die he would at least go out fighting. Taking one final look at Gohan's bloodied form Nail sprang forward with all the power he had.

Extending a green appendage forward the guardian of Guru lashed out with a karate chop. As large as the Recoome was he managed to evade it, though not gracefully, causing Nail's fingers to instead slice through the cool Namekian breeze. The Namekian warrior quickly retracted his arm knowing retaliation from Recoome was imminent.

Nail's deduction proved to be correct as a Recoome requited the Namekian with a fist of his on. Nail managed to block it, raising his arm up just in the nick of time but was still sent tumbling backwards from the force of the strike. It was utterly clear who the stronger of the two was. Regardless though Nail was determined to fight until the end.

Raising his right leg, Nail brought it around, aiming a roundhouse kick at Recoome's head. The Ginyu force soldier didn't make the attempt to dodge this time, he simply stood there waiting for it. With a resounding crack Nail's kick landed, though not with much effect. The smile that Nail so hated crept across Recoome's face as the juggernaut proceeded to grab the Namekian's leg. Before Nail could even process what was occurring he found himself being tossed across the battlefield, headed directly for a collision with a small mountain.

Righting himself at the last moment, Nail spring boarded off the mountain, using his momentum to flip around and fly back towards Recoome. The strongest member of the Ginyu force was slightly perturbed, he hadn't expected that at all. Regardless it was just a little hiccup in his plans. Grinning as he planted his foot, Recoome began charging towards Nail who was now half way towards him.

As the two neared collision with one another Nail latched onto Recoome's shoulders, using them as weights to anchor himself. Quickly planting his feet down onto the ground, the Namekian flipped Recoome over his shoulders, tossing the massive red head into the sky. Recoome was surprised to say the least as he found himself soaring through the sky.

"_**Chō Renzoku Enerugī-Ha **__(Continuous Energy Bullet_s)!"

Beams of blue Ki erupted from Nail's hands as he fired at the unprotected Ginyu force soldier. He knew this attack was a major risk for him. He was placing the remainder of his Ki into this attack and if it failed he was doomed. But it was a risk he just had to take, Recoome didn't leave many openings for attack. He had to strike while the iron was hot.

The screaming from Nail's lungs continued to grow louder as he desperately poured more Ki into his attacks. Beam after beam after beam struck the defenseless soldier in the sky. The sky was set ablaze with azure light, flashing whenever a Ki beam struck Recoome. Though his hands grew weary of firing so many continuous attacks, Nail persevered. This was his last stand. This was where we would make his mark. With a final deafening shout the Namekian ceased his assault, dropping to his knees as he began to pant for breath.

"It's finished."

As Nail struggled, gasping for breath he looked upwards towards the heavens above. The massive mushroom cloud that had formed overhead was beginning to clear. Silently uttering a prayer to the gods Nail hoped he would see Recoome's large frame descending towards the ground. His hopes were instantly dashed as the smoke evaporated revealing a scarred but grinning Recoome in the sky.

"You almost had me there Namekian. You're not as weak as I thought you were. Too bad you have to die now."

Nail's words hung on his lips as he watched Recoome streak down from sky, aura blazing towards him. He body was completely drained of energy from the Ki he had just depleted. Gritting his teeth in frustration he took one final look around his surroundings. This would be the place where he died. He had never expected to die so early but the Universe clearly had other plans for him. _I'm sorry I failed you Guru may you forgive me for my failings._ Shutting his eyes Nail relented to his fate.

"_**Kienzan**_!"

Recoome's eyes darted around as a whizzing sound was heard throughout the air. Turning his head around as the noise approached his eardrums Recoome came face to face with a _**Kienzan**_. The red headed titan's eyes sprang to new heights as the attack narrowly missed him, managing to slice across his chest.

As the _**Kienzan**_ flew off into the distance Recoome breathed a tremendous sigh of relief. He had managed to dodge the attack without…no wait! Glancing down at his chest Recoome saw a nasty gash from his belly button to his chest. Not only that but he was bleeding too. The cut that the _**Kienzan**_ had formed was bleeding immensely. It almost looked as bad as Gohan's face.

_What the hell was that thing? To think such a tiny disk could inflict such damage. If I hadn't dodged in time that thing might have taken my head off along with it! Who fired that thing?_

Turning his gaze away from his new battle wound Recoome scanned the battlefield for the perpetrator of the dubious attack. His stare hardened as his eyes fell upon Krillin who's arm was weakly raised. The look on Recoome's face informed the former monk that he had been caught. He knew what was coming next.

"Gohan you have to get up, you have to fight! This is the time to call upon that inner strength I was telling you about, it's all up to you, you have to get up now!"

Krillin's words were filled with urgency as he watched Recoome soar towards him, inching closer by every fleeting second. If Gohan didn't get up now he was dead meat.

"Get up Gohan!"

On Krillin's last cry the demi-Saiyan's head finally rose, groggily opening his eyes as he realized he was in a pool of blood.

"What in the…"

Gohan didn't bother completing his sentence as he knew the answer to his question; Recoome. Speaking of that red headed juggernaut where was he know? The sickening sound of bones breaking gave Gohan his answer. His eyes flared with rage as he watched Recoome pummel into Krillin's face. Each spine chilling blow breaking a new bone eliciting louder screams from the former monk.

"_**No….No….NO**_!"

Gohan rose to his feet his aura blazing majestically around him as he did so. His normally jovial expression was replaced with one of complete, pure unadulterated rage. Every Saiyan bone in his body screamed for Recoome's blood. It shouted for him to slaughter the Ginyu force soldier and make him pay for his grievances.

Growling loudly Gohan took what appeared to be a single step forward, but ended up directly in front of Recoome. Captain Ginyu's scouter burst with life as it focused in on Gohan's still ascending power level.

"No this can't be right! A brat like him can't possess power like this; impossible!"

Recoome's assault on Krillin's face halted as he heard his captain shout in disbelief. As he turned to face his captain he came face to face with Gohan who did not look pleased in the least to see him.

"You're still alive after…"

Recoome's words were left trailing as Gohan's fist planted inside the confines of Recoome's stomach. The giant red head was brought tumbling all the way down on his knees as his clutched what was left of his stomach. Tears formed and slipped down the Ginyu force soldier's face as he felt his inner organs shifting.

The lack of pity was evident in Gohan's face as he backhanded the giant away, smacking him like an annoying pest. The red headed titan's jaw nearly cracked from the force as he was sent rocketing towards another island at a speed captain Ginyu could barely keep up with.

"This…this...is unreal mate!"

"He…he's actually beating Recoome!"

Jeice and Burter exclaimed simultaneously as they watched their comrade get treated like a ragdoll. Recoome's flight finally ended as he slammed into a gigantic mountain, shattering it and collapsing under a large pile of rubble. Fully assessing the situation Gohan decided it was time to finish Recoome. He wasn't sure how long this power would last, but while he had it he would make sure to kill Recoome once and for all.

Keeping his eyes glued to the pile of debris Gohan began to slowly raise his hands above his head. Several gusts of wind began sweeping through the Namekian landscape as energy began to bubble in Gohan's hands.

"It's rising again? This is impossible! Where is this child getting this power from?" The horned leader of the Ginyu force shouted in bewilderment as his scouter picked up on the ascending levels of Ki. Never in all his years had Captain Ginyu seen such a dramatic turn around. One moment the child had been down and out, the next he was thrashing Recoome up and down the battlefield. There was something very peculiar about him.

As Gohan finished siphoning the Ki into his palms Recoome burst free from the debris, angrily shouting an assortment of cuss words he stared him down.

"You little punk wait till I get my hands on you I'll kill you!"

Growing tired of hearing the Ginyu force soldier's empty threats Gohan decided it was time to silence him once and for all. Snarling as he gave Recoome one final stare down Gohan released the words he had so wanted to say.

"This is for all of my friends that you hurt! _**Chō Masenkō**_!"

Time seemed to freeze as Gohan relinquished the golden beam from his palms. In the few seconds in between Recoome's eyebrows rose to the roof as his eyes bulged at the oncoming beam. The remainder of the Ginyu force along with Nail stood in stupefied awe as they watched the magnificent beam converge upon Recoome.

"Here's your payback!"

A gargantuan light flooded the plain, creating an aurora borealis type affect. The energy expelled from Gohan's palm began rippling through the air like sonar radar. The beam of light eventually reached, and consumed the Ginyu force soldier. With a final push the _**Chō Masenkō**_ overtook Recoome, completely engulfing him in golden rays.

A tremendous gust of wind immediately followed the attack, pushing everyone but Captain Ginyu and Gohan back. The young demi-Saiyan remained still eagerly awaiting the results of his attack. Following the attack Gohan couldn't sense Recoome's power level. It was a good indication that_ maybe_...just _maybe._..the Ginyu force soldier was gone once and for all. As the smoky haze that had once covered the landscape began to clear everyone was given sight of a missing island.

"It's…it's gone!"

The island that Gohan had backhanded Recoome onto was completely gone; it had been wiped from existence. Though Jeice, Burter and Nail stood flabbergasted at the feat, Gohan and Captain Ginyu remained unimpressed. It was a nice feat but it was one that anyone with a decent power level could honestly do. As the waves of the ocean began rippling Gohan's once hopeful expression disintegrated.

"No…no…that's just not possible! I put _everything_ I had into that attack. What is going to take to kill this guy?"

"A lot more than attack obviously _boy_." The commander of the Ginyu force sneered as he watched Recoome rise from the murky depths of the ocean.

Gohan's worst nightmares did not compare to the scene he was observing right in front of his eyes. His most powerful attack that he'd just poured all of his power into had all been for naught. Recoome's power level had wavered, but not enough to give Gohan a fighting chance in the battle. Not to mention his own power level was crashing quickly as the inner strength that he'd found had run out. This was the worst possible scenario for him to be in.

Shaking off the water from his body Recoome flashed Gohan a deadly smile. It seemed like nothing could kill Recoome. Everyone in his group had tried. Vegeta had gone all out and failed, Krillin had tried and failed, Nail had tried and failed and now he was about to fail. Dropping to one knee Gohan grit his teeth as he attempted to stand up. That new found strength had evaporated as soon it had appeared. It appeared this truly was the end.

Hacking up a pint of blood Gohan struggled to his feet. At least he would die in a way his father and mother could be proud of. Like Vegeta had so flamboyantly boasted about he was a Saiyan, and something like this wasn't befitting of a Saiyan. Igniting his aura one last time Gohan guarded himself as he awaited the looming attack from Recoome.

"Don't worry brat I'll make your death as quick as possible."

Gohan watched with weary eyes as Recoome rocketed towards him, his arm cocked back concealing a Ki beam in its palm. With every passing second the beam in Recoome's hand grew larger eventually reaching the size of a basketball. Gohan gulped as he sensed the Ki emanating from the blast; it had more than enough power to destroy him.

_Looks like I won't meet you on planet Namek mom and dad but hopefully you'll be able to resurrect me with the Dragonballs. _

Strengthening his resolve Gohan lifted his arms up to protect himself. He didn't have enough Ki to fight back with but he could at least stand his ground. Shutting his eyes Gohan waited for the oncoming collision but it never came.

"Get away from my Son!"

It was his mother's voice! Quickly jolting his eyes open Gohan saw Recoome flying in the opposite direction in which he'd came from, courtesy of his mother's kick. The demi-Saiyan had never been so happy to see his parents before in life. It had been moths seen he'd seen them and now they were here on Namek.

"Gohan are you alright?"

Gohan's eyes nearly watered as he turned around and saw his father behind him.

"Dad!" The demi-Saiyan exclaimed as he ran towards his father meeting him in an emotional embrace. "Your finally here!"

"Uh huh kiddo and so is you mom too."

With all of his exuberance Gohan had forgotten about his mother. Letting go of his father's arms he quickly dashed over to her and gave her the tightest hug she had ever received. The tears could no longer hold themselves back as Gohan began crying into her Gi.

"I missed you so much Mom."

"I missed you too son."

Picking her son up Chichi proceeded to kiss every part of her son's face. Gohan would have usually protested to such a thing but he didn't care at the moment he was just happy to see his parents again.

"Chichi I'm glad we saw Gohan but I think our embrace can wait, we have company."

Gazing into the sky Chichi saw that Recoome had recovered from her kick and was once again ready for battle. Placing her son down on the ground Chichi told her son to find a place to sit.

"We'll get back to you as soon as we take care of this guy ok?"

Gohan nodded, agreeing to his mother's words without argument. "Ok mom."

"Goku are you ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Goku responded with a smile.

"Let's do it then!"

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: That was my first 10,000+ chapter in 7 months. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know how frequently I'll be updating this story. I currently have three active stories going on at the moment. Fairy Tail's Saiya-Jin is my most popular story and is the story which I am currently enjoying the most. With college starting again next week(sighs), I'll need to create some kind of schedule for updates. I want to update all my stories at least once a month. Two times a month with be ideal though. I more than likely won't be updating again this month but you guys can expect an update sometime next month though. Thank you all for taking the time out to read the story.**

**351 reviews and counting.**

**Remember to review please.**

**Till Next Time JA Ne…..**

_**Om Namah Shivaya.**_

_**Sree Guru Dattatreyaya Namaha**_

**Power Levels:**

Gohan: 100,000

Gohan (Beaten by Recoome): 10,000

Gohan (Enraged _**Chō Masenkō**_ ): 500,000

Gohan (After _**Chō Masenkō**_): 1,000

Krillin: 50,000

Krillin (After _**Rikūmu Bonbā**_): 2,800

Krillin (After using _**Kienzan**_): 50

Vegeta: 1,000

Nail: 230,000

Nail (Beaten by Recoome): 2,000

Captain Ginyu: 570,000

Jeice: 380,000

Burter: 375,000

Recoome: 400,000

Recoome (After _**Chō Masenkō**_): 350,000


End file.
